Ties That Bind
by mars light
Summary: A young lord who is used to getting everything he wants. will meet a girl to challenge him in ways he never knew, but will she lose herself learning what it means to follow his rules. Or will they find something together neither expected, but needed. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Ties that Bind

Chapter 1

Caged

Authors Note: I haven't written anything in a long time due to a very difficult period in my life. This story is the first I have written in years and I am very proud of it. Please know there is strong sexual content and abuse ahead in future chapters. Please only read if you can handle intense situations. I hope you all enjoy reading this story as I have enjoyed writing it. Please send your thoughts and reviews. Thanks!

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any sailor moon characters.

The guard knocked on the tall hard wooden door as he heard a voice from the inside say come in he walked inside where his lordship sat alone in the dark with only the light of the fireplace to light the room as he looked to the guard asking "well"

The guard stood firm as he told him with a slight bow of his head "we found the girl"

The gentlemen showed no expression on his face he looked to the other man and simply told him "well done bring her to me"

The guard bowed down to his lord as he complied saying "yes my lord" and quickly left the room

The guard walked down the cold stone of the long hallway as his boots echoes with the sound of each step he took as he looked to the other three guards standing at the end of the hall holding on to a young girl barely 16 as he looked to them saying "he wishes to see her at once"

The others complied with their lords wishes as they walked half dragged the girl down the hallway to meet her fate.

She felt the tight grasp of their arms holding tightly onto her own knowing she would be severely punished for her actions this night such was her fate, such would be her life

The girls name - Serena. The daughter of Serenity a mother which she would never know due to complications of her birth and Thomas a father with whom she had never meet do to a war that has been going on in the kingdom since before her birth. In result she was raised by her aunt Helena.

She has never known a time without war and has never felt a feeling of love given to her from another. She knows it exists she was told of the love her father had for her mother, but has never felt it due to the loss of freedom her aunt suffered as a result of her mother's death being left solely responsible for her brothers new born child.

She is now 16 years old no longer a child, but not yet a woman. She was sold to the Lord Montgomery to work in his lord's manor to work off her aunts debts.

2 days earlier

It was a cold over cast day when she walked down the long path that lead up to the mighty staircase of the great house, the place in which she would call home until her aunts debts were paid off and knowing her aunt the way she did, it could be a very long time!

She looked up to the intimidating structure ahead of her as her aunt looked down to her saying "Serena don't slouch" as she knocked on the overly large hard door.

A moment later a woman came to the door as she opened it looking out to Serena and her aunt asking "yes what can I do for you"

Serena felt the knot in her stomach grow tighter as she saw the unfriendly look on the woman's face but her aunt plastered on a smile telling her "this is Serena she is supposed to report here today"

The woman looked Serena up and down telling her "very well follow me"

Her aunt spoke up asking "and of my payment" the other woman with a solemn face told her if she works out you will be well compensated" as she took another look at Serena telling her "if she works out"

She instructed Serena once more "follow me" Serena carefully stepped inside the large structure she turned to face her aunt once more but the door was quickly shut blocking her view of the outside as the woman started walking ahead.

Serena hurried to catch up as they walked down a long slender hallway with beautiful tapestries hanging everywhere but there was still very little natural light coming in from which she could see.

They stopped in front of a wooden door as the woman opened it entering inside and Serena quietly followed, the room was very dark all except for one candle that was lit on a small table in the corner.

She turned to look at Serena as she told her to turn around. Serena could feel her tight eyes looking at her inspecting her every move as she slowly turned to face the wall.

The woman walked up to her as she touched her waist and her stomach and legs making Serena feel very uncomfortable as the woman directed her to turn around and face her.

Serena looked to her asking "what kind of work will I be doing here" hoping maybe it would explain the inspection she was doing, but too her dismay the other woman just told her "silence you will only speak when spoke to, you will do well to learn to hold your tongue"

Serena took a loud gulp and faced the hard woman with her head lowered a bit. The woman took a hard look at her as she spoke "posture dreadful, hair dull, skin to pale, mouth too small, lips too pink, nose to angled, eyes..."She looked at her once more and said "eyes…blue"

Serena felt intimated by this woman who was standing there judging her as she looked to Serena telling her "I suppose you will do" without another word spoke she left the room leaving Serena by herself in this strange new place.

She looked around the small room as she saw a bed in the corner of the room, a small mirror that hung on the opposite wall and a window no larger than her own head which she had to stand on the bed to look out of.

She carefully stepped up on the bed being cautious of her balance as she placed her hands against the wall and looked out on the setting sun of a day knowing tomorrow would bring a new beginning as she heard a voice from behind ask "what are you doing"

She was surprised to hear this new voice enter the room as she lost her balance stumbling from the bed as an arm grabbed onto hers. She helped her to her feet as Serena's face turned crimson looking at the stranger standing next to her helping her back to her feet with a smile she told her "my apologies I didn't mean to startle you. I bought a blanket for you this manor can get a bit drafty during the late evenings"

Serena looked to this strange girl she was definitely friendly and welcoming making Serena feel a little at ease for the first time since stepping through the large door as the girl smiled at her saying "I'm Mina"

Serena smiled at the girl she told her "my name is Serena"

Mina put the blanket on the bed for Serena as she looked to her saying "welcome Serena I know Constance can be a bit intimidating at first but don't let her get to you"

Serena looked to Mina now having a name to go with the strange woman she meet earlier as she looked to Mina asking "who is she"

Mina looked to Serena telling her "his lord's personal servant, she kind of runs all the happenings around the manor. She is who we report to everyday"

Serena felt a knot in her stomach knowing she would have to face this woman again but Mina just shrugged it off telling her "don't worry about her though she's really not as bad as she seems as long as you do as asked of you and don't ask questions you should get along fine here"

Serena looked to Mina she knew she was trying to be helpful in her own way but did not feel comforted as Mina looked to her saying "I should be going I still have my chores to do have a good night Serena"

Mina was about to walk out the door as Serena turned to look at her asking "what am I supposed to do"

Mina looked to Serena telling her "enjoy your first night in your new home, tomorrow your duties as a servant for Lord Montgomery begin" she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Serena stood there thinking about what Mina had just said about tomorrow she would be a servant today was her last day of freedom as she sat down on the bed and started to unpack the few belongings she had brought with her when she felt her stomach start to grumble.

She stood up from the bed as she walked to the door and slowly opened it and walked carefully out into the hallway hoping to find the kitchen or somewhere that she may be able to get a light snack.

She walked down the cold dark hallways one leading into another and they all started to look very much the same as she continued walking realizing she was now lost and wasn't sure if she would be able to find her way back to her room when she saw a tall man with sandy blonde hair come walking down the hallway, he had a strong face not friendly like Minas but not as tight as Constance as he walked up to her asking "I haven't seen you around? What's your business here?"

Serena stepped back a few feet from the man feeling uncomfortable as she nervously told him "my names Serena I just started as a servant in the manor"

The man put on a light grin which put Serena a little more at ease as he told her "in that case welcome Serena I'm Andy one of Lord Montgomery's guards" he looked to Serena sizing her up a bit deciding she wasn't much of a threat as he observed "you look lost"

Serena looked to the man standing in front of her he was a good looking man with strong shoulders and blonde hair she told him slightly embarrassed "yes I guess I am. I was trying to find the kitchen to get a light snack, but I can't seem to remember my way back to my room either, these halls all look the same after a while"

Andy puts on a friendly smile he told her "follow me". Serena did as she was told as they walked in silence for a few moments going down many different hallways that twisted along Serena tried to remember the way but after the fifth turn she knew she wouldn't be able to as Andy opened up a door and walked inside which Serena followed it was a large bright room the first one she's seen since she arrived as Andy called out "Lita"

A tall slender woman with dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail appeared as she looked to Andy with an annoyed expression on her face asking "what do you want Andy its afterhours my kitchens closed for the night"

Andy smiled at Lita as he grabbed her in a friendly embrace around the waist telling her "not me, my new friend here, Serena"

Serena watched the playful banter between them. The girl standing in front of her was beautiful with deep green eyes it seemed almost as if Andy and Lita cared for each other. Serena waved her hand "no that's alright I don't want to be any trouble"

Lita looked over to Serena seeing her skinny appearance she was obviously very underweight. She told her with a warm smile "it's no trouble I was just teasing Andy what can I get for you Serena"

Andy looked to Serena as he told her "Lita is the best cook around just tell her whatever you want she can make it"

Lita looked at Andy resting her arm on his shoulder gently patting it she told her" he embellishes some, but tell me what you would like Serena please no one goes hungry in my kitchen"

Serena shrugged her shoulders "I really don't want to be any trouble. I was just looking for perhaps a light snack"

Lita smiles telling her "I know just the thing" she quickly walks out of the room and comes back a minute later holding a decorative plate with a piece of cake on it soft angel cake rich frosted glaze covering it as she hands the dish to Serena she tells her "it is his lordships favorite please give it a try"

Serena looks at the piece of cake being handed to her as she waves it away telling her "I couldn't possibly"

Lita looked to her a bit saddened as she tells her "but you must "as Andy leans over to Serena telling her "if you don't it will only offend her, you never refuse a dish from a great chef such as Lita"

Serena looks to the offered dish as she takes it in hand and picked up the fork trying a small piece as Lita anxiously awaits her response. Serena smiled at her telling her "it's the most magnificent thing I've ever tasted"

Lita smiles a warm smile as she tells Andy "I do like this girl"

Serena looks to Lita as she takes another bite and then another smiling she tells her "I've never tasted its equal"

Lita is now beaming with pride as she looks to Serena telling her "I think you and I will be great friends"

Serena smiled as a thought strikes her that perhaps things won't be as bad as she expected here in the manor. She looks on her two new friends when the door slams open behind them and the plate was quickly ripped from her hands as Constance looks to her speaking loudly "here you are. I have been searching all over for you. You insolent girl come along his lordship wishes to see you at once"

Serena stood there in shock he wanted to see her now, she felt Constance's hand wrap around her arm as she was pulled away from the room and bristled down the numerous hallways until they got back to her room.

Constance shut the door quickly as she looked to Serena telling her "he will be here any minute do to your impetuousness we don't have much time put that on" she points to a dress that was lied out on the bed.

Serena looked at the garment as she walked over and picked it up and waited for a moment that she would be alone to put it on, but did not get one as Constance looks to her saying "well hurry up what are you waiting for he will be here soon"

Serena felt very self-conscious at the moment undressing in front of someone else as she slowly took off the skirt and blouse that she was wearing to put on this dress that had been chosen for her that was a little tighter then she was used to wearing with a low neckline and the fabric was very thin. Any thinner and you would almost be able to see through it.

Constance looked her up and down as she commented "well it's not great, but it will do"

Serena tried to straighten herself out a little as she felt the butterflies flies flying around in her stomach; she was afraid she may pass out right at that moment as Constance looks to her saying "now listen up when he enters you will bow down to him, you will do as he says and only speak when spoken to is that understood"

Serena's thoughts were running rapid as she tried to listen to everything Constance told her she nodded her head when she heard the knock on the door as it opened without an invitation and he stood there looking so regal. He was much younger then she expected, but also incredibly handsome she had a hard time taking her gaze away from his face. It was chiseled like stone, perfect eyes, nose, mouth; she watched as Constance bowed down in front of him and she quickly followed suit. He turned his gaze to her as he told Constance "leave us"

Constance stood up as she did a small curtsy and left the room with a quick glance towards her

Serena stood up in front of him trying to keep herself from fainting to the floor in front of him as he spoke to her "what is your name"

She looked to him trying to remember how to speak as she quietly whispered "Serena"

He looked to her a bit amused as he asks again "speak up what is your name girl"

A little louder this time she finds her voice now telling him it's Serena, my lord"

He looks to her as he nods his head "ah yes Helena's girl, you are here to work off the debt"

Serena nods her head slightly as he steps back a space he tells her "let me look at you, turn around slowly"

Serena did as she was told and felt his careful eyes exploring every curve that had been enhanced by this dress as she stops in front of him. He looks her up and down once more telling her "yes I think you will fit in rather well here, so tell me Serena do you have any special talents that would be of use to me"

Serena tried to think, but nothing came to mind she told him "I am a hard worker my lord and I will do my best to serve you"

He smiles as he tells her "that I am sure you will, but I do have certain rules that I expect all of my servants to follow any exceptions will be severely punishes is that understood"

Serena simply nodded her head as he continued telling her "Rule #1 you will only speak when spoken to. Rule #2 you will do as I say when I say it with no delay and Rule #3 you will not step off the grounds unless told to do so by me or a member of my guard. Have I made myself clear Serena?"

Serena does a slight curtsy as she replies "yes my lord"

Darien looks to her with his smoldering blue eyes he has tells her "as long as you follow my rules and do as I say I believe you will be happy here until your debt is paid"

Serena looks back at him as she breaks his first rule telling him "thank you my lord, but I won't be here that long, just until my father returns home from war and then we will be a family again"

Darien looks to this infectious girl standing in front of him amused by her lack of knowledge on the real world he simply replies "we'll see" and starts to walk out of the room, but then turns looks right to her telling her "and Serena you would be wise to take heed of rule #1" and closes the door behind him.

Serena stood frozen as she heard the door slam shut, a cold chill ran down her spine as she tried to convince herself that it was just from the draftiness of the manor although feeling it was much more.

End chapter 1

I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 1 Please be aware in future chapters there will be sexual content and abuse. Please read only if you can handle these intense situations. Please send your reviews I would appreciate hearing any and all feedback Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Ties That Bind

Chapter 2

Beginning Gestures

Author's Note: I'm not sure whose reading but if you are enjoying Ties That Bind or not. Let me know I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything to do with it.

Serena felt warm and secure as the man wrapped his strong arms around her giving her a kiss on top of her forehead. She responded wrapping hers arms tighter about his waist. She felt safe in his embrace and loved as she rested her head upon his large chest she told him "I love you daddy"

In response he held her tightly telling her "get up now" Serena looked up to her father confused wondering if she heard him right as she heard again "get your lazy butt out of bed" as she felt the splash of cold water hit her in the face she woke up startled. Realizing she had been dreaming or rather living a nightmare as she saw Constance standing in front of her bed holding an empty pail telling her "get out of bed you lazy girl there is breakfast to put on the table"

Serena sat up in bed sobbing wet from the water Constance through on her as she was ordered to be down in the kitchen in five minutes as she left the room slamming the door shut behind her. Serena contemplated lying back down just for a minute to hopefully go back to her wonderful dream she was having, but then decided better against it as she removed her soggy clothes and grabbed the dress that she had set out the night before.

She looked out the small window in her room realizing it was still night this would be just one of the many changes that she knew would come and just another thing she would adjust to.

She quickly dressed and went in search of the kitchen after making three wrong turns she found her way as she stepped through the doorway and came face to face with Constance as she was told in a most unpleasant manner "you're late"

Serena began to tell her "I'm sorry, I got lost" but was told before she could get a word in any further "I will not hear any of your excuses put out your hands"

Serena felt a queasiness in her stomach as she did what she was told and then Constance took a long wooden object from her apron and sharply on Serena's raised hands, once, twice, three times hit against her skin.

Serena tried to hold back her tears from the pain as she winced with every whack then was finally told "you will not be late again" Serena barely found her voice as she squeaked out "yes mam"

Constance pushed her aside as she told her to stand with the others who stood by quietly as Serena received her punishment. Serena noticed for the first time that the room was full of female servants including Mina and Lita who she had met last evening. She felt so embarrassed right now, she lowered her head not to make eye contact with them as she tried to disappear to the side as Constance started telling everyone what there chores would be for the day.

Serena was put in kitchen duty as she was handed a spoon and pointed to the counter. Serena stood there for a moment looking out on ingredients scattered around the counter top unsure of what to do, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped as she turned around and saw Lita standing there with a cold cloth as she handed it to her telling her "wrap it around your hands". Serena took the cloth and the cold helped her dull some of the pain. She looked to her saying "thank you" as Lita told her "Constance takes punctuality very seriously". Serena nursing her hands told her "yes I've learned that"

Lita deciding it would be better to change the subject walked over to a shelf pulling out a book and opened it to a page that was marked and placed it down on the counter for Serena "here just follow the recipe"

Serena nodded her head trying to look reassuring that she could handle this. She had too it was her first day and she had already messed up in front of everyone. She would make sure she would do better going forward as she told Lita "thank you I got this" Lita nodded her head as she walked away to work on something else. Serena looked down at the ingredients in the book and realized she didn't understand any of this as she saw tsp and tbl not sure what they all meant she began to mix ingredients into the large wooden bowl to make the bread hoping she gets the measurements right.

When finally finished she was covered with flour and to her horror so was the table the floor and everything else within reach as she began to start to clean up the mess but only found that the more she tried to clean the more it seemed to get worse as she heard the door to the kitchen close and a loud booming voice from behind scream "what is this mess".

Serena cringed knowing Constance stood just behind her. She was about to turn to explain when Mina walked over telling her "I'm sorry it was my fault I dropped a bag of flour and Serena got hit. I was just about to clean it up"

Constance looked between the two girls not seeing any flour on Mina as she told her put out your hands. Mina put out her hands when Serena spoke up telling her "no it was me I made the mess not Mina"

Mina looked to Serena shaking her head no as Constance replied "very well, both of you put out your hands" she took out her stick as she gave Mina's hands two sharp whacks to Serena's amazement Mina didn't even blink as she was hit and then it was her turn. Constance came down hard one, two, three, four times. Then instructed her "clean this up now" Serena lowered her head as she replied "yes mam" as she grabbed a cloth to clean the table.

Constance started to leave the room but not before telling Mina "oh and Mina if you have time to go around telling lies. I will have a few other things for you to do today that will keep you busy so you won't go around telling stories" Mina cringed she knew the things Constance had planned were not pleasant but Mina stood did a little curtsy and once again said "yes mam"

Constance walked away as she yelled orders to the other girls in the room who had stopped to watch what had happened. Serena began cleaning up her mess as Mina grabbed a rag and helped her clean up as Serena turned to her asking "why?"

Mina looked to her new friend she told her "you've already had a hard start to your day, I didn't want it to get worse" Serena just put on a smile as she told her "thank you but I…"Serena didn't get a chance to finish her thought because Constance came over yelling orders around the kitchen that his lordship is ready for his breakfast.

In an instant the kitchen seemed to come alive as foods were plated and one by one brought out into the dining room. Serena stood watching she had never seen or smelled so many good foods all in one place as a bowl of porridge was thrust into her hands and she was pushed through the swinging door.

Her hands were throbbing as she struggled to balance the bowl as she walked through the door into the dining room and make her way over to the large table in which his lordship sat. She started to walk forward when the door from the kitchen opened behind her knocking her off balance she tripped, stumbling forward. She put out her arms to brace herself from falling and in an instant heard the hustle and bustle of the room go to complete silence as she looked up to see the unthinkable. The whole bowl of porridge went flying from her hands and fell directly on his lordship leaving him covered in the lumpy substance.

Serena stood there with her mouth hanging open while the servants closest to him began quickly grabbing everything in reach to clean him up as he pushed them away and quickly stood leaving everything, once again the room was silent as he surveyed everyone in the room as his eyes stopped and locked on her.

She felt less than an inch tall he said nothing but his eyes spoke all the words he needed you did this; and then the large loud voice of Constance as she called her by name. She knew this day definitely got worse.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Ties That Bind

Chapter 3

Pleasure

Authors Note: I would just like to thank all who sent reviews and those who are also following the story. I am glad to know there are people who are enjoying this story and will continue reading. Thanks

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters

Serena walked back to her room her backside hurt from the wiping she had gotten from Constance. She still couldn't believe what had happened earlier. She replayed it over and over in her head, looking up seeing the porridge spilled all over him. She had a horrible start to the day she knew lunch would be coming next, but she had been told in so many words by Constance to stay far away from the kitchen.

She walked along the halls back to her room as she stopped by a large open window and looked out seeing the blue sky up above on a day like today she would have enjoyed being outside with her friend Molly picking wild flowers when a thought occurred to her this place was so dark and gloomy perhaps if she brought something light and beautiful.

She turned around and headed back out to the patio when she heard a voice ask "where are you headed?"

She turned around to see a girl with raven black hair she told her "I was hoping to pick some flowers for Lord Montgomery to make up for earlier"

The girl looked at her and giggled saying "you must be Serena"

Serena nodded her head a little aggravated to see this girl laughing at her she told her "yes I am and you are".

The girl put out her hand saying "Rei I tend to Lord Montgomery gardens"

Serena looked to the girl unsure if she was friendly as Rei told her "I was talking to Lita she told me what happened". Serena put her head down ashamed. She didn't realize everyone knew of her misfortune.

The girl laughed telling her "in all my years here I have never seen a mishap like that one. I wish I could have been there to have witness it. Well done"

Serena looked down to the ground wanting to land in a hole. Rei smiled asking her "so what do they have you working on now?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders "I don't know Constance said she would find a proper place for me, but walked off before telling me"

Rei looked down not to face her knowing whatever Constance had planned would not be pleasant. She asked Serena "what brings you out to my gardens"

Serena looked to her saying "I was hoping to get a peace offering"

Rei looked to her confused as she asked "peace offering?" Serena nodded her head saying "yes I thought I would get some flowers for Lord Montgomery perhaps bring some color to the manor."

Rei looked to her oddly as she asked "you want to bring flowers to Lord Montgomery?"

Serena became nervous asking "is that the wrong thing to do"

Rei shook her head telling her "well it's never been done, but good luck. If you excuse me I have things that need my attention"

Serena watched Rei walk off she seemed to be in a hurry to leave, leaving Serena feeling uncomfortable with their meeting.

She shook off the feeling and walked down the steps of the terrace to the yard with an abundance of gardens. Rei truly did an amazing job of keeping everything beautiful. She walked along picking wild flowers in pink, blue, red, purple, and yellow. She held the flowers in her hands taking a whiff of their aroma.

She stood hoping this peace offering would allow her to make a new start with Lord Montgomery.

She walked inside to his bed chambers. She knocked on the door nervously standing there for him to open. She waited a moment but no one came. She gently opened the door to find the room empty.

She walked inside careful not to disturb anything thinking she would quickly place down the flowers and leave. She stepped in taking notice of how oversized all the furniture in the room was even his room was intimidating to her. She walked up to his bedside table and lied the flowers on the table. She turned to walk out of the room when she saw him standing in the doorway.

She jumped as she nervously told him "I'm sorry my lord I…" He looked to her asking "who told you to be in here."

She stood there trying to find words her mouth unable to speak as he told her "no one is allowed in here without my permission is that understood"

She nodded her head saying "yes I'm sorry." He looked to her again asking "what brought you in here."

She stood there trying to remember anything as she looked to him saying "flowers"

He looked to the curious girl standing before him saying "excuse me." She tried to calm herself down to speak rationally she told him "I left you flowers"

He looked over by the bed and saw the flowers she had left as he asked "why would you bring me flowers?"

She told him nervously "I…I am sorry about earlier. I brought them hoping they would bring you pleasure"

He looked to the girl trembling before him as he smiled asking her "you wished to bring me pleasure"

She nodded her head yes telling him "if I am to work here for you I wanted to make amends. I am so sorry for my earlier actions"

He remembered her from earlier that day as an amused grin crossed his face he asked her "so you wish to please me" She nodded her head telling him "yes very much so"

He folded his arms over his chest looking at her he told her "and so you shall." Serena looked to him as she sighed relief she told him "thank you my lord."

He nodded his head telling her "go about your duties Serena. I am sure you will fit in here very nicely."

She nodded her head as she rushed out of his room and he stood in the doorway rubbing his bottom lip watching her as she quickly walked away from him.

After her run in with Lord Montgomery she felt more comfortable, it didn't seem like he was angry with her for the mishap from this morning, but Constance was another story. She had ordered her on her hands and knees to clean the steps one by one. She sat on the third step scrubbing with her sponge as she looked up counting 20 more to go.

She sat and scrubbed for hours her hands had callouses on them. She had completed step 19, 4 more to go. She saw someone's shadow above her as she looked up seeing Constance disapproved face. She told her "I am almost done with the stairs as you asked."

Constance did not look pleased as she told her "what has taken you so long? Come along hurry up." Serena looked to her asking "what about the stairs." Constance told her "leave it, come along now hurry he has asked for you this evening."

Serena looked to her confused asking "who has?"

Constance walked at a quick pace as Serena struggled to catch up as Constance told her "Lord Montgomery of course."

Serena stood there shocked and then ran up to catch up with her asking "what does he want"

Constance didn't look to her as she walked up to Serena's room and gave her directions "there is a white shift in your room put it on quickly." She looked her over saying "you are in desperate need of a bath but there is no time now change quickly."

Serena stood there she didn't understand why she needed to change clothes she looked down to what she was wearing seeing she was a little dusty as she nodded her head. Constance told her "every evening Lord Montgomery has a night cap you are to bring it to him and do as you are told is that understood."

Serena nodded her head it didn't sound that difficult she just had to deliver him a drink this time hopefully not spilling it on him. She nodded her head telling her "I can do this"

Constance gave her a disapproving look telling her "hurry up now he is expecting you"

Serena went into her room she found her dressing lying on the bed she lifted the garment it was a plain white gown but very light and airy. She quickly put it on, she looked herself over it seemed to accent her breasts and hips. She had never worn anything this tight before as she heard a knock on her door as Constance's voice yelled "hurry up."

Serena opened the door standing in the gown. Constance looked to her and then instructed her "Lita has his lords drink ready, go and get it from her and be quick about it."

Serena nodded her head and quickly walked to the kitchen as she walked in Lita looked to her shocked as she called her name "Serena?"

Serena told her "I am here for his lordships night cap"

Lita stood there for a moment and then nodded her head and handed her the tray with the drink telling her "here you are"

She looked to Lita it seemed like she wanted to tell her something as she asked "is everything alright"

Lita looked to her as she shook her head telling her "we'll talk tomorrow, you should hurry his lordship will be expecting you"

Serena nodded her head saying "ok". She felt there was something off about her friend tonight, but Lord Montgomery was expecting her and she didn't want to mess up this time. She left the kitchen and went up to his bedchamber. She carefully balanced the drink not to have a replay of earlier as she knocked on the door. She heard him say come in.

She walked inside with a smile telling him "good evening Lord Montgomery I have brought your night cap for the evening where shall I place it for you."

He stood up as he looked her over telling her "place it on the table by the bed.

She looked over at the table, she had to walk passed him to get to the table. She nodded her head saying "very well". She walked over very careful not to spill one drop. She got to the table and bent over placing the drink on the table. She felt his hand on her bottom side.

She froze as she told him "Lord Montgomery I…" He whispered in her ear "hush! remember rule #1 no talking unless told to do so".

She felt his body come up against hers she was trembling as she told him "I should go and finish my duties". He pushed her hair away from her ear as he kissed her neck telling her "the only duty you have at this time is to me."

She stood there shaking her head "no I don't want to" He smiled telling her "I thought you wished to give me pleasure Serena."

She stood there shocked as she turned towards him she shook her head telling him "I am a virgin my lord". He nodded his head telling her "I am well aware of that Serena and would like to see what I can do to rectify the situation."

She shook her head no telling him "I am saving myself for my husband." He laughed telling her "Serena you are here for one purpose and one purpose only to satisfy me."

He went to grab her arm as she pulled away from him crying "never" and quickly ran from the room. She ran as fast as she could she had to get out of there debt or no debt she wouldn't stay. She got to the bottom of the stairs and ran out of the door out into the dark. She looked around not sure where to go, but ran forward into the dark woods ahead figuring she could hide there.

Andy walked into Lord Montgomery's room as he asked "you called for me my lord". Darien was standing by the window watching as Serena ran out into the woods. He didn't turn around to look at Andy simply told him "you know what to do"

Andy nodded his head telling him "yes my lord and left the room".

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Ties That Bind

Chapter 4

Chained

Author's Note: This scene does get more graphic and deals with sexual and physical violence going forward this story will take on a strong M rating, so please read on with caution. I do not condone the actions done in this story, but this is just a story. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions please send reviews good or bad. Thanks

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters

Serena ran faster and faster it was very dark and difficult to see, but she had to get away. She ran for a while and then stopped to catch her breath. She looked around seeing if anyone was following her. She didn't see anyone and thought she was safe.

She sat back as she rested against a tree. She didn't know what she would do. She wouldn't go back there, but if she went home her aunt would insist she go back. She sat and cried not knowing what to do when she heard the sound of a twig braking in half. She looked up not seeing anyone. She carefully stood as she looked around and then out of the bushes she saw a wolf coming closer stalking her she wanted to scream for help she carefully walked backwards saying "nice wolf" when she saw a second and third wolf join.

She stood there trembling thinking maybe coming into the woods was not the smartest move. The wolves were surrounding her as they slowly crept forward they looked hungry. She was standing up against the tree with nowhere to go she closed her eyes ready for the attack when she heard a loud bang.

She opened her eyes to see all the wolves run off but Andy stood there in their place. He looked to her telling her "come along". She shook her head as she told him "no please you don't know what he wanted to do".

Andy stood there again telling her "coming along now Serena". She looked to him realizing he did, he knew exactly what he planned to do to her. There was no escape. She shook her head as she pleaded "please don't". Andy just responded "he's waiting"

She knew she had no other choice as she slowly walked over and two of the other guards with him each grabbed one of her arms so she wouldn't run Andy ordered them "bring her along".

She was led back to the manor as she looked behind her seeing the woods she realized she was being taken from the wolves directly to the lion's den.

They led her inside and down the hallway to his bedchamber as Andy told them "wait here".

He walked ahead Serena stood there shaking and frightened as she kept shaking her head saying "no please no", but none of the guards seemed to pay attention or care of her cries. A moment later Andy was back as he looked to the other guards saying "it's time".

She was led half dragged to his bed chamber as the door opened and she was brought inside. She stood there looking at him terrified as he looked to the guards telling them "leave us".

She turned looking to the guards begging them "no please don't" but they didn't follow her orders as they let go of her and quickly left the room.

Serena stood there frozen as Darien told her "you deliberately disobeyed rule #2". She stood there shocked he wanted to rape her and he was yelling at her for disobeying a rule.

She shook her head saying "I'm sorry" as she tried reasoning with him again she begged "please my lord. I don't want to do this I am still a virgin. I am saving myself for the man that I will one day marry please I don't want".

He walked over as he cupped her cheek telling her "calm yourself Serena I promise I won't rape you". She looked to him feeling better as she asked "you won't".

He took her hand as he led her further into the room telling her "no". She relaxed some as he told her to sit.

She looked down at the bed she was standing next to shaking her head telling him "I would prefer to stand". He gave her a cold look telling her "I am giving you a direct order Serena, sit down".

She nervously sat on the bed as he stood in front of her saying "is that so bad".

She shook her head no as she sat there uncomfortable on his bed with her feet together and hands on her lap. He took a finger and gently lifted her face to look at him as he told her "you are beautiful". She blushed a little. He took one of his hands as he gently rubbed up and down her arm she watched as he took one finger and very slowly went from her shoulder all the way down her arm she didn't pay attention when his other hand grabbed a cuff hanging off the bed pole and put it around her other wrist.

She looked to him stunned as she told him "you promised". He gently lifted her chin up to face him he told her "and I intend to keep my promise" while he cuffed her other wrist. She fought to get free as she cried out "let me go".

He shook his head telling her "no not yet". He pushed her down on the bed telling her "lie back" she refused as she tried to get up when she felt him grab one of her ankles before she knew it he had her ankle cuffed to one end of the bed. She tried to fight with all her might but it was no use and he took her other ankle and cuffed it to the other side. She lied there chained to the bed as she cried "you promised, you said you wouldn't rape me".

He removed his shirt as he went and joined her on the bed. He quickly ripped open the shift she wore exposing her body to him He looked at her enjoying what he saw as he put a hand to her stomach explaining to her "I have never nor will I ever rape anyone Serena. I do not need to ". She looked to him shaking her head not believing him yelling to him "let me go".

He shook his head telling her "no" He bent down taking one of her nipples in his mouth as he explained "I will not put myself inside of you until you tell me to do so". She shook her head telling him never "I will never". He shook his head with a smile telling her "we shall see".

She lied there with her eyes tightly shut as she felt his hands roam over her body the tears ran from her eyes as she felt him run his tongue around her nipples. He placed kisses up and down her body enjoying the taste. She tried to move her legs and arms to get away from him, but there was no escape it seemed the more she fought the more he seemed to enjoy himself.

His hands came down to her lower region as he gently rubbed the inside of her thighs she closed her eyes expecting him to break his promise she felt him enter something inside of her. She was tight and it was unknown and new to her as she lied there uncomfortable. He touched her stomach telling her "it would be easier on you if you just relax; you would enjoy it more". She shook her head telling him "no never I hate you for this".

He nodded his head telling her "very well" as he stuck a second finger inside her this time further and deeper. She lied there fighting him, but as her breathing patterns changed he knew he was getting her to respond to his touch.

He told her "all you have to do is say the word and all this will be over". She shook her head telling him "I won't". He was pleased she didn't give in so easily otherwise it would have been no fun for him as he told her "you will eventually, you will be mine". He took his fingers out of her as she sighed with relief hoping it was over when she saw him go lower on the bed she looked to him not sure what he was about to do when she felt him put his palm up against her and gently cup her womanhood then he lowered his head to her as he kissed her there.

She grew tight at the feel of his lips on her private area then the next thing she knew he had his tongue on her he was licking her down there sucking on her. She cried to him "please stop" but he wouldn't he stuck his tongue inside her as he licked and explored her crevices. She cried and begged for him to stop as she felt her body responding to what he was doing. She tried to fight it but couldn't. She lied there as she felt a sensation come upon her. She begged him "please stop" but the more she begged just made him do more as he held onto her thighs spreading them apart further so he could have deeper penetration.

She couldn't take it anymore she through her head back and screamed out as she felt her first orgasm. She lied there trying to catch her breath as he licked up all her feminine juices. He came up to face her asking "how was that?"

She shook her head unsure what happened crying "what did you do to me?" He smiled telling her "you just had your first orgasm". She shook her head no as he told her "don't worry there are plenty more to come this is only the beginning what is to be" as he started kissing down her neck and grabbing her breast in his hand.

She lied there trying to fight her own sensations feeling as her own body betrayed her to his touch.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Ties That Bind

Chapter 5

What I want

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 4. I am glad there are people who are enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Please know this chapter and those following will have strong sexual content and become graphic at times. Please read forward accordingly and I hope everyone enjoys and please keep the reviews coming. Thanks

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters

He didn't understand it. It had been 3 days no one had ever held out on him as long as she has. He still had her chained up to the bed everyday 24 hours a day he would entice her explore every inch of her he gave her multiple orgasms a day. He fed her all her meals right there by hand sometimes, but he wouldn't let her take a bite until she licked his finger first. She refused to take the smallest bite from him. He had never seen anyone like her it just made him that much more intrigued by her.

He came over with a sponge as he slowly slid it over her body bathing her with the warm water. Her body responded to his touch and he enjoyed watching the heat rising inside of her. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she became his completely. He ran the sponge slowly over her following everywhere the sponge touched with his mouth placing down hot sweltering kisses along her skin.

Serena lied there she didn't know how much more of this she could take her whole body was on fire from his touch. She had multiple orgasms her arms and legs were sore from being stuck in the position she was in. She felt his kisses going up her leg. She felt another orgasm coming on she bit down on her lip trying to fight it knowing otherwise. He smiled at her he knew it too. She shut her eyes so she would not see as he ran his tongue over her private area. His hands reached up grabbing her breasts as she pushed herself forward into his touch. He stopped kissing her as he told her "just say so Serena".

She shook her head no as she felt the orgasm coming up on her she cried out "please" Darien looked to her hopeful asking her "please what".

She shook her head begging him "no more I can't take it" she lied there trying to catch her breath when she felt him put his tongue back inside her she looked to him begging "I can't not yet".

He stopped as he told her "you will and you'll enjoy it". He stuck his tongue inside of her as he licked her grabbing her legs spreading them further apart giving himself deeper access. He got her to the point where she felt like she was going to explode and then he stopped she looked to him not sure what he was going to do now; he gently trailed a finger over her. He was teasing her being so near her but not inside.

She was well heated up he kissed her on her thigh as she looked to him with her uncertain asking "what are you doing?" He looked to her with a smile saying "is there something you want? You just have to tell me Serena?"

She shook her head no as he caressed her right breast and placed his mouth around her left as he slowly ran his tongue over the nipple. She was right there and he knew it, but wouldn't do anything about it. Her breathing was becoming much heavier her insides were reaching for him. She needed him. He looked to her saying "just say what you need" She shook her head no as she watched him climb off the bed and then walked around to the other end where got lower and went to the bottom of her foot as he slowly licked up the bottom of her foot and then with her eyes upon him took her big toe in his mouth as he sucked on it.

She lied there shaking her whole body was convulsing with pleasure as she cried out "please". He stopped what he was doing as he looked to her asking "please what Serena?"

She shook her head telling him "don't make me say it." He ran a hand up her leg as he told her "no, not until you tell me. What do you want Serena?"

She lied there as she shook her head ashamed and told him "do it". He smiled toying with her as he placed a kiss down on her stomach asking "do what?"

She cried out frustrated telling him "you know what please? Just do it." He came up close to her as he whispered in her ear "no not until you tell me you want me inside of you."

She nodded her head yes as he tells her "you have to say it." She closed her eyes tight as she whispered out "I want you inside me." He smiled as he cupped her face telling her "I couldn't hear that, say it again."

She knew he heard her, but would make her admit it to herself she needed him as she begged "please I want you inside me." He wasn't finished though as he came bent down and kissed along her neckline he asked her "so you want me to enter my penis into your vagina."

She hated him right now as she nodded her head growling out "yes". He looked to her as he trailed kisses lower down her stomach and then looked smiling telling her "not until you say please."

She looked up shocked as she begged screaming out "please". She saw his satisfied look on his face knowing he had won as he quickly removed his pants and before she knew it he put himself inside her. There was a short moment of discomfort as she felt her virginity being taken away and then it was something else. The feelings were stronger and pulsating inside of her

He pushed himself deeper inside of her as he started a rhythm in and out creating a smooth motion speeding up more with each thrust, she fisted her hands trying to hold on as she felt another orgasm coming on.

He was going faster now and they were both breathing hard she started to scream out as she felt her orgasm taking over everything her mind her body. This time though he wasn't stopping or slowing down as he pushed himself into her faster and harder until she felt him go stiff inside of her.

He stayed there for a moment catching his breath as he looked to her incredibly she had made him orgasm. He got off the bed as he brought his pants up he went over and unlocked the cuffs that had held her down. She slowly moved her arms and legs glad to be free as she heard him tell her "you did well. Now leave."

She looked at him shocked, confused as she lied there on the bed holding her sore wrists that was it. He took her virginity and then just leave.

She slowly sat up as she looked up to him seeing his stone face she stood up off the bed and quickly ran from the room.

She was still wearing the ripped open shift as she crossed her arms in front of herself trying to cover what she could and quickly ran to her own room. She opened the door slamming it behind her as she fell to her knees in front of her bed and cried.

Not long after there was a knock at the door. She hesitantly said "come in" afraid of who it might be as she saw Mina and Rei come walking in with food, a change of clothes and some towels.

She looked up realizing for the first time all of the servants in the manor are women. Mina walked over rubbing her back gently she told her "don't worry you won't have to go through this again at least not for a while." Rei nodded her head telling her "that's right we all take turns"

Serena looked to the two girls in front of her shaking her head understanding now that they have all gone through this before her. She now understood truly what a monster he is.

After eating a small snack not feeling up to a large meal she lied down on her small bed holding herself tight shaking and cried herself to sleep.

She felt a nudging at her arm as she woke up and saw Mina standing beside with a concerned look on her face. Serena sat up asking "what is it?"

Mina quickly grabbed a fresh shift from the small dresser in the room lying it down on the bed she told her "hurry up Constance expects you to help with breakfast, unless you want more lashing you better get down there quick."

Serena quickly stood up as she looked to Mina confused asking "she wants me to help after what happened the other day."

Mina just shrugged her shoulders she didn't understand herself, but knew better than to question the order telling her "I guess so, you better hurry or you'll be late."

Serena quickly ran down the halls trying to get her shoes on as she ran in the kitchen everyone was already lined up as Constance turned to her saying "you're late."

Serena nodded her head as she put out her hands. Constance grabbed her stick from her apron and put 3 quick whacks on the top of her hands. Serena stood there taking it trying not to show any emotion and then got in line with the others.

Constance placed her stick away as if nothing had just happened as she turned and spoke to everyone of what Lord Montgomery is to have for breakfast this morning; quickly everyone jumped to do as they were told. Serena stood there watching everyone bustle around unsure of what she was supposed to be doing.

She walked over to Constance quietly asking "excuse me, but what is my task this morning"

Constance looked down to her telling "you are to stay out of the way so you don't cause anymore trouble, and then help serve"

Serena didn't understand why she was here there were plenty of others but felt the stinging on her hands as she nodded her head saying "very well"

She stood to the side as Constance walked out of the room. She watched amazed as she saw how well Lita ran the kitchen everything was buzzing and not long after a complete breakfast was prepared as Constance walked in telling everyone "his lordship is ready for his meal."

Lita walked over handing Serena a platter of sausage she told her "here you can take this"

Serena nodded her head glad she didn't have to carry a liquid as she lined up to join the others taking the food into the dining area.

She carried the platter into the dining room keeping her head low so not to make eye contact with him. She stood there as she heard Lita whisper her name she looked over as Lita motioned for her to put the platter down on the able. She looked up realizing she was still holding the platter lost in her own thoughts as she saw him sitting there across from her and the smoldering look her gave her. She stood there feeling loss of breath as she dropped the platter to the floor and ran from the room as she heard Constance call out her name.

She sat at the kitchen table keeping her head down in her hands trying to control herself as she fought to regain her breath. She heard the door open she told whoever it was "I just need a moment I'm sorry." The next thing she knew as all the plates and pans that were on the table a second ago were quickly knocked to the floor.

She looked up surprised to see Lord Montgomery standing in front of her. She sat there trying to calm herself with no luck she told him "I'm sorry about the sausage."

He smiled at her not saying a word as he put his hands around her waist, the next thing she knew he lifted her up so she was sitting on the table in front of him. He placed a hand on her chest pushing her down telling her "lie back."

She nervously obeyed she felt him take the shift she wore and push it up higher to her waist. She lied there shaking her head telling him "no" but he told her "be silent" in response.

She lied there as she felt him grab her legs sliding her along the table so he could have easier access to her as he put a finger inside of her. He slowly moved around inside of her feeling how tight she was. She lied there with tears running from her eyes down her cheeks.

He knew how to relieve her from the tight cage she was keeping herself in and the next thing she knew he removed his finger as he lowered himself to her and put his mouth on her instead, he put his tongue inside her and licked her getting her moist for him. Her body was already responding to him. He stopped what he was doing as he lowered his pants and then quickly entered inside of her.

He pushed inside of her deeper as she lied there helplessly on the table. She felt herself reaching an orgasm when she felt him go stiff inside of her and a warm liquid be released. He went to take himself out when she closed her eyes and begged him "continue."

He looked to her with a satisfied grin as he continued until she reached her own orgasm. He pulled himself out and then reached down planting a kiss on her forehead as he gave her his hand to help her up.

She slowly sat up on the table looking around the kitchen feeling used as he told her "there is a pill I want you to take each day, be sure you do so."

She looked to him confused asking "what type of pill." He ordered her "don't ask questions just do as you're told."

She shook her head telling him "no, I won't just take a drug because you tell me to do so. What does it do?"

He looked to her with no emotion telling her "keeps you from getting pregnant" and walked out of the kitchen leaving her alone sitting on the table with her shift up to her thighs.

Serena sat there shaking her head she knew how babies were made, but until just now she hadn't realized.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Ties That Bind

Chapter 6

Exploration

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone for continuing to read this story and sending your thoughts and reviews. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the journey that these characters take as I enjoy bringing their story out to share with all of you. Please be advised this story is Rated strong M and will have strong sexual content and at times violence throughout so please be advised. Thank you for your continued support and keep reading Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters

Serena sat talking with Mina in the kitchen as she picked at a slice of chocolate cake not feeling much like eating anything. Mina put a comforting hand to her shoulder assuring her "don't worry he probably won't call for you for another 2 months. We all know the way he is but, there are many of us we all take turns"

Serena sat there unsure it seemed over the past few days she had been trapped here. He would only use her for his sexual pleasures as Lita walked over to the table she sat at telling her "Mina's right. He gets bored quickly with the same person. Why do you think there are so many of us?"

Serena nodded her head feeling a little better, but not much as she took another small bite of her cake. When the door slammed open and Constance walked in looking accusingly at her she told her "here you are you insolent girl."

Serena looked up at her confused. She had done all of the assignments asked of her as Constance yelled out "you're late". Serena sat there uncertain as she questioned "late?" Constance walked over grabbing her arm roughly telling her "come along you are keeping him waiting. He does not like being kept waiting"

Serena looked back to Mina and Lita who stood there speechless as Constance looked down to the dirty rags she wore telling her "there is no time to change, just go to him as you are, hurry up."

Serena nervously walked down the hall part of her wanted to run, but she knew they would never let her get far. She stood in front of his door as she closed her eyes tight and then knocked a second later she heard him say "come in".

She opened the door as she slowly walked inside as she heard him order her "close it" she closed the door behind her feeling trapped with him. She turned around but couldn't see him only his shadow, he sat in a dark corner of his room he told her "I do not wish to be kept waiting is that understood Serena."

She lowered her head as she told him "yes, I'm sorry my lord".

He looked her over seeing she was not as he usually preferred his girls to be as he told her "very well do not make it a habit, come to me now". She slowly walked over to where he sat as he ordered her "undress".

She looked to him as she nervously asked "now?" He nodded his head as he told her loudly "yes now"

She gulped and then slowly removed the straps of the dress she was wearing as the material slowly dropped to the floor around her as she heard him tell her "turn around" she did as he asked; When she felt him put his hands around her waist and gently glide her down on him so she was straddling his legs. She sat on top of him skin to skin realizing for the first time he was undressed too.

She sat there stiffly as he whispered in her ear "relax". She tried to let herself relax with no avail knowing he would have his way with her, there was no use trying to fight it as he placed his hand on her chest slowly pushing so her back lied against his hard chest.

He breathed in the scent from her hair as his hands roamed over her chest he whispered in her ear "you give me great pleasure Serena."

She closed her eyes not wanting to hear his words as his hands lowered themselves to her private area. He stuck a finger inside of her as he circled and drove it deeper inside of her. She didn't want to enjoy his touch but she did.

She sat there on his lap as she felt herself heating up around his fingers and heard his breathing grow heavier. The next thing she knew he had removed his finger from inside of her and entered himself from behind. He pushed deeper inside of her and held tightly onto her waist as his puppet to do as he pleased pushing her down onto him.

She lied there on top him being held against her will as he took control of her body doing as he pleased. She closed her eyes feeling the sensations pool up inside of her but wishing it could all be over. She pushed her head back against his shoulder feeling right on the cusp of an orgasm when he stopped and removed himself from inside her and told her "get up and leave". She stood up as she turned looking to him. She didn't know what she expected but not to have him push her away as he did telling her "next time don't be late, now be on your way".

She shook her head disbelieving had that really just happened he used her and then pushed her away like trash. She covered her face as she quickly ran from the room. She was completely naked not stopping to pick up her dress as she ran back to her own room closing the door behind her and sobbed "what kind of monster is he"

Mina and Lita stood on the other side of the door hearing her sobs but unsure of what comfort they could bring to her as they both looked to each other shaking their heads and walked away.

Serena awoke the next day she was not pulled from her bed to help with breakfast she had gone most of the day without seeing or being called to him.

She was told by Mina he was in meetings for most of the day, she kept her distance so not to be seen by him during off times. It was evening as she walked back to her room she had gone through the whole day without seeing him. She hoped maybe Mina and Lita were right and after yesterday he had lost his interest in her, she felt relieved at the thought as she opened the door to her room feeling exhausted from a hard day's work as she saw Constance in her room lying out a shift on her bed.

Serena stood there shaking her head as she told her "no". Constance looked to her annoyed telling her "what do you mean no". Serena shook her head begging "please don't make me go back to him"

Constance looked her over seeing how filthy she appeared as she pointed to a tub telling her "undress and get in". Serena shook her head telling her "no, I won't do it, tell him to find someone else to play his games".

Constance showed little concern as she told her "either you do as your told or I will send for one of the guards to hold you down while you bath. What will it be?"

Serena already felt used by these people, but to try to save the little dignity she still had she removed her shift as she stepped inside the tub the next thing she knew Constance poured cold water over her head. Serena stood there shivering as she told her "its freezing".

Constance paid no mind as she told her "it would have been warmer if you got here sooner".

After the bath was over she was pleased to be out of the freezing water as Constance grabbed the shift that was lied out for her and through it her way telling her "dress quickly and report right to his room"

Serena nodded her head silently as she felt a shutter hearing the door slam shut behind her.

She knocked on the door to his room as she heard his commanding voice say "enter" she walked inside as she found him laying out on his bed. She walked towards the bed knowing exactly why she was here she let out a sigh as she said "you sent for me my lord".

He looked to her pleased seeing her body was still wet from her bath as he told her "yes join me".

She hesitantly sat on the side of the bed with him as he relaxed back putting his hands behind his head he told her "it has been a long day Serena I have had little time for anything including food".

She wasn't sure what he was getting at as he told her "the tray next to you".

She turned around seeing an uneaten tray of foods as she took it in her hands he turned to her telling her "I wish for you to feed me".

She wanted to shove it down his throat until he choked, but sat up on her knees on the bed as she took a spoon full of potatoes and slowly fed it to him, followed by a green bean and then a piece of meat. He lied there as he ate each piece slowly. As she picked up another piece of meat he took her hand holding it to his mouth a little longer than necessary as he chewed from her fingers and then slowed licked each of her fingers clean.

She sat there uncomfortably but would take this over the alternative as she continued feeding him off the dish.

The dish was almost empty. She was uncertain what he would want with her once it was all gone as she took her time giving him the next bite but he didn't take it as he sat up and pushed a stray hair behind her ear telling her "now it's your turn". She shook her head telling him "no my lord I have eaten already" he smiled telling her "very well then I will finish with my meal".

He took the plate from her and put it on the nightstand beside him and then proceeded to take off her shift throwing it down to the ground telling her "lie back and be still". She did as she was told as he reached over and took the spoon from the dish and took a little gravy and slowly slid it across her naked body. He put the spoon back on the plate and then lowered his head to her stomach and proceeded to lick all of the gravy off of her.

He let out a delicious moan of pleasure she tasted so sweet to him he needed to have more as he grabbed a piece of meat from the plate and put it on her belly button as he slowly came down and chewed it off from her skin

She lied there rigid when he took her leg and held it up telling her "stay just like this". She was uncomfortable keeping her leg straight up as he had it and was unsure what he had planned next as she watched him pick up a spoon of potatoes and took it gently spreading it along her inner thighs as he used his hand and slowly rubbed up her leg and then licked off each bite.

She lied there feeling sticky wondering what the sense of taking a bath had been as she heard him instruct her "roll over".

She looked up to his cold face and did as she was told burying her face in the pillow. She could feel his hands go up and down her back to her legs and then he quickly grabbed her thighs pulling her across the bed closer to him and felt as he entered in her behind.

She lied there face down as she felt him inside of her. He was pushing himself inside her roughly as he grasped her butt cheeks with both hands.

She felt no pleasure from him when he finished and took himself out of her, he gave her a slap on the behind telling her "leave me now".

She shakenly stood up to leave as she heard him order "and take the plate with you".

She walked back to grab the plate as she turned to look at him. She had her mouth open she wanted to yell and scream why? Why must he do this to her and then toss her away like the garbage left on the plate as he looked to her asking "yes?", but she just shook her head saying "nothing" and left the room.

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Ties That Bind

Chapter 7

The Deal

Authors Note: I would like to thank all those who continue to send your reviews and thoughts and also those readers who continue to follow along this journey thanks for reading. Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters

Serena sat at the kitchen table shaking her head telling Lita "I don't know how much longer I can continue to do this"

Lita walked over with a cup of tea as she put it down in front of Serena telling her "here drink this, it will calm you"

Serena shook her head telling her "there is nothing that could possibly help right now." She shook her head panicking telling her "soon he will call for me again. I know he will"

Lita looked to her as she put a hand on hers trying to comfort she told her "its ok Lord Montgomery is leaving"

Serena looked up to her shocked almost in denial as she asked "leaving really?"

Lita nodded her head saying "yes he is going to visit a friend" as she made a face thinking of the friend as she told her his name is an unpleasant manner "Lord Christopher, he should be gone at least a week"

Serena wanted to cry at hearing this as the feeling of relief washed over her she put her head down on the table and sighed feeling finally released.

Serena looked up with her eyes to see Lita's concerned face as she realized her actions were probably giving off the wrong impression as she sat up and told her "thank you" picking up the cup of tea taking a small sip relaxing back when Constance barged in the room looking at Serena accusingly she told her "here you are, you are holding everything up."

Serena didn't understand what Constance was referring to until Constance told her "I have a bag packed for you. You will have everything that you will be needing for the journey."

Understanding dawned on her as she looked to Lita who was standing there speechless. The next thing she knew Constance grabbed her arm as she dragged her out of the room as Serena looked to Lita who had a sorrowful look on her face as she cried out "why?"

She was dragged outside to the waiting carriage as the door was opened for her and Constance shoved her inside as she got up to her knees to see Lord Montgomery sitting inside already. She quickly composed herself and went and sat on the bench opposite him as he sat watching her without saying a word and then he knocked on the roof of the carriage and it started to roll forward as she fell back into her seat.

She sat across from him with her head lowered looking to the floor of the carriage as she heard him tell her "come kneel in front of me."

She sat where she stayed for a moment longer trying to find the will to continue following his orders, as he told her again louder "come".

She took a deep breath and did as she was told and kneeled down in front of him. She sat silently as she watched him remove his trousers and then slide down further on the bench seat relaxing back

She sat kneeled in front of him inches away from his manhood not sure what she was supposed to be doing with his large hard member sticking up right in front of her as he told her "put your mouth on it."

She looked up to him like he was absurd he couldn't possibly mean for her to as she shook her head no he ordered her "do it".

She closed her eyes as she leaned forward putting her mouth around his penis. She wasn't sure how far down she was supposed to take him in or what to do next when she heard him let out a satisfied moan and instructed her "move your tongue along it up and down".

She did as she was told she could feel him going hard inside her as he took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he grabbed onto her hair with his hand he told her "lick the tip slowly". She ran her tongue over the tip of his penis and then put her whole mouth down around his shaft. She heard him moan loudly she knew she had to be doing something right.

He put his hands in her hair holding her head up closer to him as she continued to use her mouth and tongue to give him sexual pleasure. She felt him go hard and stiff inside of her mouth and then let out a loud grunt as she felt a warm liquid enter into her mouth. She removed her mouth from around his penis as he looked to her with a smile enjoying the control he had over her as he told her "now swallow"

She closed her eyes as she gulped down the warm sticky liquid as she felt it slowly travel down her throat. She saw him watching her looking pleased he told her "you have done well".

He sat back up on the bench as he placed his trousers back on looking very much the wealthy lord that he was again as she slowly backed up and sat up on the bench across from him.

She sat as she kept her head lowered with her hands folded between her lap trying not to look his way, but she could feel his eyes piercing her as she heard him order "spread your legs"

She took a deep breath not sure what was to happen next as she watched him remove one of his boots. She sat unmoving as he took his foot and put it up against her private area slowly rubbing his foot up against her he told her "I enjoy watching how your body responds to mine"

She sat there quietly not wanting to think of it of how her own body continued to betray her at his touch. She felt him remove his foot from her vagina as he sat up studiously all business as he told her "I wish to make a deal with you Serena"

She looked to him shaking her head not interested in making any kind of deal with him. He continued to explain "I wish to make you my mistress".

She looked up to his eyes shocked as he explained her duties further "you would do as you're told and will please me at any time, whenever I wish"

She shook her head confused asking him "what is the difference from what I have been doing? What you make me do?"

He smiled at her choice of words he explained "your body will no longer be your own, it will be mine. You will eat, dress, and do as you're told for the sheer purpose of giving me great pleasure". He takes her chin in his hands lifting her face up to look at him he told her "and you will stay with me until **I** release you and not a moment sooner".

Serena immediately shook her head adamantly refusing telling him "no, never".

He sat there with a cocky grin as he told her "you haven't heard your side of the bargain yet Serena with every deal there are two sides after all". She didn't care what he offered she would never agree to his terms as he told her "if you accept my offer I will have your father sent home from the war, but if you refuse I can make it happen that he would be put into the front line".

Serena sat there looking seeing the devil that sat across from her knowing she had no other choice. She nodded her head telling him "I agree to your terms". He smiled sitting back in his seat he told her proudly "I always get what I want Serena".

She sat there feeling helpless as she wrapped her arms around herself she was his now permanently.

He sat looking her body over, seeing the girl sitting in front of him, when he was through with her she would become a fully sensuous woman and that thought gave him great please. He would enjoy molding her into his as he ordered her "lie down on the bench seat"

She nodded her head knowing this was her life now doing whatever he told her to do did, as she lied down on the bench and he came over to her as he kneeled on the bench and slid her shift up high over her breasts and slid his fingers along her panty line and removed her panties as he slid them down to her ankles.

He looked down on her perfect body. He would enjoy having her to claim as his own as he removed his own pants once more and then lied down on top of her so his legs were facing her face he told her "follow along and do as I do" and then he stuck his tongue inside of her of her folds as she closed her eyes tight and took his penis in her mouth once more licking up and down his long hard shaft.

He let out a deep moan feeling the pleasure building up inside of him as he enjoyed exploring her crevices. She had given him great pleasure and now she would be his to do with when and as he pleased.

It was a long journey to Lord Christopher's. He had her sitting on top of his lap as she straddled his legs. He kissed down her neck as he followed the path his lips left behind with his tongue. He raised his mouth feeling his member growing hard for her again as he placed small nibbles on her ear lobe and whispered to her "you have been taking your pills right".

She sat there feeling her body warming up to him, uncertain whether Constance has remembered to pack them.

He leaned back quickly seeing the uncertainty in her face; the next thing she knew he had roughly shoved her off of him as she landed against the other bench with a thud as he yelled at her "you must take one of those pills each day. I will not have you getting pregnant with a bastard child"

She sat there afraid seeing his temper trying to explain to him "I have been taking them my lord…I didn't pack my bag for the journey Constance did. She told me everything I needed was inside. I don't know if she knew to pack the pills"

He looked to her as he calmed down telling her "I see", he was fairly certain Constance would have remembered to pack them as he looked to Serena telling her "you will be in charge of doing so from now on, you are not to go anywhere without them. Is that understood?"

She nodded her head in agreement as he ordered her "good now come back over to me" She slowly stood back up as she walked over and sat back down on his lap. He used his hands to stretch her legs open wider as she sat straddling him. He pushed a lock of her hair back from her face exposing her neck to him he told her "where we are going, they will have some you can take if needed".

She nodded her head in understanding they would be visiting another lord similar to he. The next thing she knew she felt him inside of her filling her deeply as he held onto her hips pushing himself up inside of her, as the carriage rolled on over large rocks the sudden jolts made the carriage bounce up giving him deeper penetration inside of her. He smiled as he enjoyed the journey.

Not long after he finished using her body for his own pleasures she sat on the opposite bench trying to put herself back together pushing the shift down to try to cover herself as much as possible. She looked up at him seeing the well satisfied smolder on his face as he sat back and leaned over looking out the carriage window. He told her "we are almost there".

She sat there knowing her hair was still a mess from where he raked his hands through it trying to fix herself to look like she had not just been well tumbled as she felt the carriage slow down and then stop. He looked at her seeing the unkempt way she looked he told her "wait here" as he opened the door stepping outside the carriage. He left the door open as she watched him walk up to another gentlemen based on how he was dressed obviously Lord Christopher she could not hear what they were saying, but watched as the two men shook hands as Lord Christopher gave him a pat on the back.

She waited patiently as she watched from the carriage the two have a quick conversation and then he turned and walked back to the carriage as he looked to her saying "come along". He took her hand as he helped her step down from the carriage.

Lord Christopher eyed her like a cat eyeing a mouse as he looked to Darien with a laugh telling him "I see you brought your own entertainment".

Darien nodded his head telling him "my mistress Serena". Christopher looked at her hungrily as he patted Darien on the shoulder asking him "perhaps later I could have a little go around myself with her a little sampling?"

Serena stood there shocked as she looked up to Lord Montgomery. He wouldn't. To her relief he shook his head telling him "no" as he grabbed onto her arm telling Christopher "Serena is my possession alone I do not care to share my things".

She looked down to his hand as he held her arm tightly and realized that was all she would be anymore just another one of his things to bring along.

As Darien and Christopher walked inside laughing as she slowly followed behind them. As soon as they walked inside she saw the grandeur of Lord Christopher's home far more opulent then the manor as if he were trying to show how powerful he was through his things. If possible this place felt far more cold then the manor.

She heard as Lord Christopher invited Lord Montgomery in for brandies which he quickly agreed as he turned to her saying "our room will be at the top of the stairs. Get yourself settled. During the day while we are here you may do as you please, but in the evenings I expect you to be in our room waiting for me".

She looked up at him surprised as she asked "our room?"

He nodded his head telling her "yes, while we are here we will be sharing a room".

Serena stood frozen thinking about having to share a bed with him all evening for however many days they would be here. He took her arm roughly warning her "this evening, don't keep me waiting Serena" as he let it go and walked off with Lord Christopher.

She stood there uncertain as she looked around seeing the other female servants around her they all seemed to have the same empty expression on their faces and their eyes were glazed over like glass. She had to wonder if one day she would be just like them.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Ties That Bind

Chapter 8

Broken Dreams

Author's Note: Not much to tell this week, but I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as I did writing it seeing as it gives a little glimpse into what kind of man Darien is. Please send your thoughts and reviews. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.

A week went by much quicker then she had imagined. She was getting used to her new role as Darien's mistress. During the day she found a book to read. She would sit in there room and read quietly for hours.

It was mid-afternoon she was sitting in a chair by the window enjoying the book feeling for however a short time she could imagine being in some other place, some other world then where she was.

She looked up hearing the door open as she put down her book to see him walk in with a plate of food.

Darien looked to her as he stated "you have not eaten". She had not realized she had not stopped to eat. She had been well intrigued by the story she read. He walked over to her with the plate of food insisting "you must eat to keep your strength up".

She knew why he was as concerned about her strength as she nodded her head telling him "yes my lord".

He walked over as he picked up a spoon full of rice and ordered her "eat". She did as she was told as he hand fed her the food.

Afterward he placed the plate on a dresser nearby looking at her with a smile telling her "I still have a few more minutes" as he walked back over shutting the door and turned around ordering her "stand"

She did as she was told uncertain what to do as he walked over placing a hand to her stomach telling her "turn around and put both of your hands up on the wall and bend over".

She took a deep breath as she turned slowly and bent over placing both of her hands up on the wall for balance. She felt him remove her panties and lift her dress up higher as he put his hand on her bottom rubbing it gently as he stroked slowly up her lower back.

She stood there bent over with her ass out to him as he placed a small kiss at the back of her neck and then entered inside of her. She felt as he pushed himself into her hard each time pushing her up towards the wall.

She tried to brace herself from his impact as he grabbed onto her legs spreading them far apart giving himself greater penetration of her as it went on faster and faster. She could no longer control it as he held onto her legs pushing himself inside of her. He continued the rhythm for a few more minutes and then slowed finally taking himself out of her.

She stood there uncomfortable as she heard him tell her "you did well, I will see you this evening". Without another word he quickly exited the room.

She stood there with her panties on the floor and her dress still hiked up as she wrapped her arms around herself feeling cold.

She had received very little sleep being with him during the evenings and used the day time hours to rest. She lied in bed holding the blankets up high over herself when he walked in. It had been just a couple of hours since he had kept her awake the entire evening before.

She still lied there sore from the last evenings activities as he turned to her telling her "get your belongings together".

She sat up revealing her breasts to him to him asking "we are leaving". He looked to her as he walked over and placed a quick kiss on her bare chest telling her "shortly but first I will be leaving on a short outing with Christopher when I return I expect you to be packed and ready to go".

She nodded her head as she told him "yes my lord" and watched him grab his cape and leave the room closing the door behind him as she held the blanket up tighter against herself.

Christopher turned to Darien patting him on the back telling him "you are sure you have to leave so soon my friend. I have enjoyed your company".

Darien nodded his head saying "I must be getting back. I have matters that need attending too".

Christopher looked to him with a raised eyebrow asking "such as a certain petite blonde".

Darien nodded his head telling him "yes, among other things. She is still new and has yet to completely understand what her new role as my mistress"

Christopher looked to him with a grin telling him "I would be happy to help you train her, break her into some of her new responsibilities"

Darien shook his head telling him "that won't be necessary. I have my plans for her". He looked to Christopher curious asking "so what is it we are doing here?"

Christopher looked to Darien with a knowing smile telling him "there's a girl 15. Just lost both her parents due to a terrible accident. She has no one to support her or take her in".

Darien nodded his head exceptive asking "and I supposed you are going to offer your assistance"

Christopher laughed telling him "I will make her an offer she can't refuse" both men laughed as they walked along.

Darien returned a short while later as he walked up to their room. He walked inside watching her put some last minute items in her bag as he turned to her asking "are you ready?"

She nodded her head yes as he walked over taking the bag from her as she followed him from the room they shared for a time.

They walked down the large grand stair case as she saw Lord Christopher at the bottom of the stairs speaking to one of his servants.

Christopher walked over seeing them walk down and shook Lord Montgomery's hand as he told him "I enjoyed having you my friend. Please come out for a visit again soon". Darien shook his hand as he agreed telling him "I will return again as soon as possible".

Christopher then turned his attention toward Serena as he told Darien "and be sure to bring your tasty treat with you as well. Hopefully next time I can enjoy a sweet nibble of that treat myself" as he put his hand onto her arm. Serena immediately removed her arm from his touch as he laughed telling Darien "you certainly will have your hands full with this one"

Darien looked to Christopher telling him " I can handle her" as he put his hand behind her back urging her forward telling her "come along".

She was glad to leave Lord Christopher's behind as she took Darien's offered hand as he helped her step up into the carriage and handed there bags over to the driver; then stepped in following her. He sat up closing the door and fixing the curtain.

She sat on the bench across from him with her head lowered and her hands folded in her lap as she heard the driver yell "all set lord Montgomery" and then the next thing she knew the carriage bucked forward and started to move along.

Darien reached over tilting her head up to look at him as he ordered her "lie all the way back" She took a deep breath and did as she was told, lying so just her shoulders and head were slightly propped up against the seat. He shook his head telling her "no" as he took hold of her legs in his arms telling her "lie all the way down" as he grabbed her legs pulling her towards him as she gasped out surprised by the sudden movement.

Her head was resting now on the seat. He was holding onto her legs so her pelvis was inches from his mouth as he took his teeth pushing her panties to the side.

She lied there as she felt him take her knees wrapping them around his shoulder her butt was up in the air as she felt him insert his tongue inside of her folds.

She lied there helpless as he licked and caressed her feeling the blood was beginning to rush to her head as her pelvis was up against his mouth.

She tried to handle the sensation he was giving her along with the blood rushing to her brain as she lied there feeling dizzy and burning up inside. She felt like she would either explode or pass out at any moment she just was not sure which would happen first.

He held onto her legs tighter as he moved his tongue along her insides. He could feel her growing tense she would come for him soon as he continued enjoying his taste of her as she cried out "please, please stop I can't take no more".

He didn't pay attention to her cries as he continued sticking his tongue deeper inside of her until she screamed out her body tightening and finally coming for him. He enjoyed licking up all her juices she left behind and then slowly removed one of her legs followed by the other as he lowered her bottom back to the seat.

She lied there mostly on the floor then slowly tried to lift herself back up onto the seat as she tried to catch her breath putting her hands up to her head still feeling dizzy.

She went to grab her panties to pull them up when he told her "no not yet". She sat there looking at him unsure when he came over joining her on the bench as he quickly pulled down his trousers and entered inside of her.

She sat down on the other seat quietly looking out the window as she watched the trees pass by as the carriage rolled on. She still sat undressed as he wanted her to stay for easy access for him to handle as he sat on the other seat across from her reading documents he had in a folder he got from Lord Christopher.

She rung her hands back and forth as she sat nervously he didn't look up as he told her "if there is something you wish to ask, say it"

She looked up to him asking "did you fulfil your part of our bargain"

He lowered the documents he had in front of him as he nodded his head telling her "yes, your father should be home at this moment"

Serena felt a joy she had not felt inside of her for the longest time. Her father was home. She looked to Darien realizing she was his possession. She wanted to see her father to know him or at the very least just once have him put his arms around her, hug her and tell her he loved her as she looked to Darien asking "please…"

He placed down his documents down again and looked up at her as she asked him "please may I see him just once. I have been dreaming of meeting him my whole life. I promise, I will do as I am told, but please may I see him just once."

He looked to her his face was like stone. She was unsure what he would do or say, when he knocked on the roof of the carriage telling the driver "change course to the village" The driver quickly agreed as the carriage turned towards the village.

She sat there excited she would finally get to see her father after all these years. She knew it would not be for very long, but she would keep these memories to get her through her hardest moments until they could find a way to be together for always.

The carriage rolled up and stopped in front of the small cottage where she grew up. Serena was ready to jump out quickly and run inside, but Darien grabbed onto her arm before she did so as he told her "10 minutes no more and don't even try to think about escaping me Serena; otherwise you will be severely punished for doing so"

She nodded her head in understanding as she exited the carriage she started walking slow and then quickly ran forward towards the small cottage entering inside as she yelled out "father, father". She saw a man sitting on a chair facing away from her.

She felt like her heart would explode it was him. She walked over to stand in front of him as she told him "father, it's me Serena your daughter".

He didn't look up as he held a bottle in his hand telling her "I have no daughter"

Serena stood there confused as she started to explain "yes, I'm Serena daughter of you and my mother Serenity. I have been waiting for this moment my whole life, your home". She kneeled in front of him telling him "we can finally be a family"

He turned away from her. She didn't understand as she questioned "father?"

He stood up from his seat as he took another drink from the bottle telling her "I will never be family with a murderer".

Serena sat there speechless as she shook her head no. He continued telling her "it is your fault my Serenity is dead. If it were not for you she would still be alive"

Serena slowly got up to her feet as she shook her head telling him "no, it wasn't my…" He looked at her as he yelled at her "you're a murderer, leave now, and get out. I have no daughter".

She shook her head no as she begged "please…" stumbling to find the right words as he told her "get out and never step foot inside here again".

She shook her head this couldn't be happening the moment she dreamed of for so long as he looked to her coldly yelling "leave"

She stumbled forward out the door in shock. The man that she had waited for dreamed about every day for her entire life - hated her.

Her legs felt like jelly underneath her as they gave out and as she fell to the ground trying to catch her breath as she cried so hard she couldn't breathe gasping for air as the tears continued to run down her cheeks.

The driver took notice seeing her lying on the ground as he called out "Lord Montgomery"

Darien put his documents down annoyed at the interruption again asking "what is it?" He turned and looked out the window seeing Serena lying on the ground, her hands covering her eyes with her arms wrapped around herself trying to hold herself together from falling apart as she cried harder.

He opened the door of the carriage and carefully stepped out as he walked over to her leaned down and picked her up in his arms telling her "I've got you" He carried her back to the carriage as he held her close to him. He called out to the driver telling him "home"

The carriage rocked forward as it continued on. She lied there in his arms as he held onto her tightly gently stroking her arm as she cried resting her head up against his chest and let herself fall asleep in his arms.

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Ties That Bind

Chapter 9

A new Start

Authors Note: This is a much longer update hope you all enjoy it. Also I would love to hear what everyone thinks if there are still loyal readers coming each week to read the newest update please send your thoughts or just to say hi, but I will continue to post a new chapter for all my loyal readers thanks for coming back each week to continue reading about the journey of new self-discovery with Serena and Lord Darien Montgomery.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did never will. Thanks

Serena awoke in a room that was not her own. She looked around trying to get her baring's remembering what had happened yesterday and how she got here.

She remembered being with her father and him telling her he wanted nothing to do with her. She tried to block the thought from her head as she thought about afterwards with him. Lord Montgomery had picked her up and held her in his arms she felt comforted by him. She didn't remember much after they got into the carriage. She sat up on the bed as she went to put her feet on the floor and realized she was dressed differently from yesterday too.

She tried to remember what had happened last night how she got changed into the lacey negligee she now wore, but she couldn't. A moment later the door opened. Serena tried to use the blanket to cover herself. As a servant girl Ami walked in she had seen her around the manor she was young and quiet and did her work as she was told trying not to bring much attention to herself.

Ami walked in holding a breakfast tray telling her "Lord Montgomery wants you to have a proper breakfast this morning". Serena didn't have an appetite as she shook her head telling her "thank you, but I don't think I could eat anything right now".

Ami looked nervous that she was refusing a direct order from him as she told her "you must eat something"

Serena could tell how nervous she was that she could not follow a direct order from Lord Montgomery as she lifted a roll from the tray and saw Ami sigh with relief as she looked around the room the large ornate room turning to Ami asking "where am I?

Ami went over and placed the tray on the bureau telling her "Lord Montgomery gave the order that you are to have the room adjoining his suite" as she pointed to a door in the corner.

Serena took a bite of the roll as she gulped it down realizing she had the room connected to his. As Ami continued telling her "he also has supplied new clothes for you to be wearing".

Serena looked down to the sheer nightgown she wore nodding her head in understanding. Ami explained to her "the room and your new clothes to be worn are part of her new role in the manor".

Serena understood her new place here is to serve his sexual needs as he wished as Ami continued telling her "Lord Montgomery has given explicit instructions. You can do as you please during the day, but the evenings you are to be here waiting for him wearing an outfit he has specifically chosen for you".

Serena nodded her head accepting the terms as Ami continued telling her "also do not wander off too far. If he request your presence before the evening you are to report to him immediately to serve him".

Serena replied back "I understand" as Ami smiled telling her "rest well Serena you may need it later" and left the room.

Serena put the roll she was holding back on the tray no longer feeling hungry as she stood and walked over to the wardrobe. She opened the door as she took out one of the dresses that was inside. It was cut short and the neck line was very low. She held it in her hand as she quickly put it back in the wardrobe not wanting to see it. She quickly looked through all the dresses inside many were the same way very short and low cut with easy access to be removed.

She took a deep breath as she chose one of the dresses that was a little more modest than the others. It had simple ribbons in the front keeping the bodice together with thin layers of tulle below. She put it on, it felt tight accentuating all of her curves leaving nothing to the imagination. The bodice was very low cut barely over her nipples. She felt very self-conscious as she went over and grabbed a handkerchief stuffing it inside the bodice to cover her chest up. She looked herself in the mirror it was not great, but certainly an improvement.

She opened the door and walked out deciding she could use some fresh air. She walked down the hall as she heard laughter coming from one of the rooms. She walked over to investigate as she saw Mina, Lita and Rei making one of the beds all smiling and giggling as they were hitting each other with pillows.

Serena walked in the room smiling seeing that it looked like they were having fun as she asked "do you need any help?" The girls all stopped what they were doing as they placed the pillows back on the bed Mina turned to her saying "you don't have to do choirs anymore Serena"

Rei nodded her head adding in "yeah, why don't you go outside and take a walk in the garden, maybe go pick some flowers".

Serena looked to them now feeling excluded from others she thought were her friends as she nodded her head and solemnly left the room. She walked out the door as she heard them whispering about her as she quickly ran down the hallway

She went out to the garden and hid behind a large bush wanting to disappear. She sat there for most of the day hoping no one else would see her like this.

She sat looking up to the sky seeing the shapes in the clouds as she smiled seeing one that looked like a rabbit. She started to feel a chill in the air and stood up to go inside to grab something to wrap around her shoulders; walking down the hall to her room she ran into Constance who came walking towards her. Constance grabbed her by the arm roughly yelling at her "where have you been, we have been looking for you for most of the day"

Serena tried to explain "I was just outside in the garden" but all Constance would tell her is "he is waiting"

She dragged her by her arm up to her room, opening the door and roughly pushing her inside as Serena stumbled forward she looked seeing a bath was laid out for her as Constance ordered her "bath dress and come down stairs at once".

Serena nodded her head, she looked to the tray of food Ami had left earlier and realized she was hungry after missing her meals. She reached over to pick up a grape from the tray when Constance knocked it from her hand ordering her "bath dress and be downstairs"

Serena went to object telling her "it was just a small snack" Constance shook her head telling her "not when he is waiting", as she eyed her rudely saying "you could use to lose a few pounds anyway"

Constance pointed down to the bath as she ordered her "bath hurry up with you". Serena started to undress feeling self-conscious with herself for the first time. She slowly put one foot in the tub as she looked to Constance telling her "its freezing"

Constance paid her little mind she told her "then it will make you bath quicker". Serena stood in the tub as she started to shake from the cold. She sat down in the frigid water as she quickly bathed herself.

Her lips were turning blue as she shivered from the cold water as she quickly washed her body with the lotions left for her. Constance turned looking to her seeing she was clean enough telling her "that is enough". Serena stepped out of the tub relieved to be out. She went to grab a towel the next things she knew Constance was standing in front of her spraying something into her face she coughed a couple of times; as Constance pointed to a dress lied out on the bed ordering her "dress and be downstairs in less than 5 minutes".

Before she could respond the door was slammed shut. Serena looked to the closed door glad to see Constance was gone and she was once again left alone in her room. She walked over and picked up the dress that was left for her to wear or as she looked at it half a dress.

She stepped into the dress as she tried to pull it up, but it was too tight as she struggled to get it on when she heard a loud rip; she looked down to see she had torn the seam wide open.

She quickly removed the dress not to rip it any further as she held it unsure what to do. She could never wear the dress as it is. She walked over and picked up the dress she had earlier holding the extra tulle from the bottom in her hand and had an idea. She went to her nightstand opening it hoping she would find what she was looking for.

She was relieved as she found her small sewing kit. She removed the bottom tulle from the other dress and quickly sewed it to the inseam of the other dress. It was a quick patch job, but it would have to do.

She put the dress back on it was still tight, but she was able to pull it all the way up now. She looked herself in the mirror the dress was still very short even with the added tulle, she looked down seeing the bodice was very low cut just the slightest movement and she would fall out of the top of it. She grabbed her lace handkerchief and stuffed it in the bodice of her dress. She put on the shoes that had been left for her to wear, they were high and with a heel and were difficult for her to walk in and keep her balance.

She slowly walked out trying to hold on to the wall to get used to walking in heels without stumbling down face first. She slowly made her way to the stairs as she started descending down to the main level. She made it towards the bottom as she saw Constance standing at the bottom of the stairs with a disapproving look on her face telling her sternly "I said 5 minutes not 30"

Serena looked to her as she held her dress trying to explain. "It ripped I..." Constance looked to her disapproving as she shook her head telling her "that does not look like the same dress I brought to you what have you done to it".

Serena tried to explain again "it was too tight and ripped when I put it on". She looked down to the tulle explaining "I had to fix it"

Constance scoffed at her explanation telling her "we shall see about that"

Serena was unsure what she meant, but knew a threat when she heard one as she turned to her saying "I believe Lord Montgomery is waiting for me"

Constance gave her a look of complete superiority to let her know her place telling her "yes he is and you have kept him waiting far too long. He is in the banquet hall"

Serena nodded her head as she began to walk forward as Constance grabbed her arm telling her "he has visitors Lord and Lady Canterbury" as her voice became deeper warning her "do not make a scene"

Serena nodded her head telling her "I understand". She had no intention of making a scene if she could hide in a corner the whole time she would much prefer it.

She opened the door to the banquet hall. It was a very large room with 4 long tables 3 in the center or the room creating a U shape and 1 at the head of the room. The tables were full of Lord Montgomery's guards all sitting and talking, but she paid little notice as she saw his eyes upon her at the head of the table.

She quietly tried to step back to not draw too much notice to herself, but she heard his booming voice echo throughout the room as he called out "Serena come here"

Everyone turned to look her way as she slowly stepped forward towards him. She stood in front of his table she was at the center of the room and all eyes were locked upon her.

She gulped not enjoying being the center of attention as he looked her over asking "what this is?"

She curtsied down to him telling him "I'm sorry, I don't understand my lord"

He looked to her saying "the dress" shaking his head in disapproval asking again "what this is?" She took a deep breath and explained to him "the dress was too tight and ripped I had to fix it"

He didn't respond to her comment as she looked down at the handkerchief blushing she told him "the bodice is very low cut. I needed to use something otherwise my breasts would be falling out of the top"

He looked to her telling her "take it off" She began to argue with him, but he held up his hand to stop her telling her again "take it off"

She removed the handkerchief revealing a great deal of cleavage. She stood there feeling self-conscious with all eyes on her as she heard him say again "take it off"

She looked to him shaking her head telling him "I did". He responded again ordering her "take it off". She stood there shaking her head telling him "no" understanding now what he wants from her.

He stood from the head table completely calm instructing her "either you take it off or I will come over there and do it for you" His voice turning menacing he told her "you don't want me to come over there Serena"

She stood there looking around the room most of the others were looking down to their food in front of them, but no one picked up a bite to eat. She saw as lady Canterbury sat there agitated looking at her husband outraged.

She looked to Darien pleading with her eyes he ordered her again harshly "take it off"

She slowly removed the straps letting them slide down from her arms as it revealed her breasts to everyone. She used her arms to try to cover what she could as the dress slipped down to the floor and she slowly stepped out of it. She stood in front of him and all of his men and guests wearing nothing, but her undergarment.

Darien sat back in his chair taking in the sight of her as he took a drink from his goblet put it back down on the table as he looked to her again saying "take it off"

Serena stood there wearing nothing, but her panties, as she stood there shaking her head begging him "please don't make me do this" He paid no attention to her pleads telling her this time with an edge to his voice "take it off now"

She slowly bent down and removed her panties as she stood up this time all eyes were on her.

He looked at her pleased she did as she was ordered to do nodding his head approvingly he told her "you will wear what I choose for you or you will wear nothing at all" Serena nodded her head feeling shamed and mortified as she politely asked him "can I please be excused now"

Darien denied her request telling her "no come to me" Serena slowly walked around the table and stood in front of him. He looked over her naked form as he slowly ran his hands over her hips and then moved her so she was standing directly in front of him. He placed a kiss onto her stomach and then pushed his food to the side as he lifted her up having her sit on the table in front of him.

He brushed a strand of her golden hair away from her neck as he placed a kiss there and then leaned back asking her "have you eaten" She sat there uncomfortably, she couldn't see them, but she knew everyone's eyes were on her as she shook her head telling him quietly "no"

He picked up a carrot off his plate and held it up telling her "open your mouth" She opened her mouth wide as he put it inside her mouth and rubbed it against her tongue, and the slowly started to take it out as he instructed her "suck on it"

She gulped as she put her mouth around the carrot as he slowly moved it in and out of her mouth. She sat there playing his game as Lady Canterbury sat nearby arguing with her husband. He placed the carrot back down on the plate and then picked up a piece of prime rib holding it just in front of her face telling her "come get it"

She tried to reach the meat with her mouth, but he held it just out of her reach as he smiled telling her "again" She tried reaching further again jutting her breasts out as she reached to get the meat, but again he held it just out of her reach.

He put his hand out onto her chest gently gliding her down until she was lying on her back on the table as he put the meat down on her stomach and lowered his head with a satisfied grin and slowly ate it off her skin as he looked up to her with a smile telling her "you taste so sweet"

He took his hand slowly rubbing her between her breasts down to her feminine area as he took two of his fingers and slipped it inside of her as she gasped suddenly. He could feel as she tightened around his fingers and he slowly moved them inside her deeper.

Andy sat at the other end of the table as he stood up and walked over the few seats to Darien whispering by his side "you are taking this to far, you have guests here"

Darien paid him no heed as he continued what he was doing telling him "this is my home. If they don't like it they can leave"

Lady Canterbury stood up from her spot at the table outraged as she called to her husband "I have had enough of this" and dropped her napkin on the table and stormed out of the room as her husband stood up announcing "I will follow my wife"

Darien paid no heed to their leaving as he continued moving his fingers inside of her. Serena lied there on the table she could see and feel all eyes on her as she looked up to Darien begging "please stop" He didn't stop, her pleading just gave him greater joy as he stuck a third finger inside of her getting a faster rhythm going.

Serena felt the burning inside of her as she grabbed onto the table cloth. Her heartbeat was running rapid as she tried not to scream out as she felt him using his fingers to entice her. She saw his devilish grin knowing he was getting a response from her. She used one of her hands to cover her mouth to stop from crying out as he moved his fingers faster inside of her and then took his other hand removing her hand from her mouth as she looked to him trying to control the heat that burned inside of her he told her "I enjoy hearing your screams"

She looked to him amazed, she couldn't hold it back anymore as she screamed out in sexual frustration.

Darien stood up as he looked to his men telling them all "leave us" Quickly everyone stood and left the room once the last guard was out the door. He undid his pants dropping them to the ground and then entered inside of her quickly she cried out as she reached her climax her insides tightening around him and shortly after he came pouring his nectar inside of her.

He removed himself from her and pulled his pants up telling her "next time, do not keep me waiting so long" and walked out of the room.

Serena lied there on the table shaking feeling completely naked and used. She heard a door open she expected it to be Lord Montgomery, come back to finish her off, when the next thing she knew a warm blanket was placed around her. She looked up to see Andy standing beside her as he placed a hand out to help her sit up.

She took his offered hand as he helped her sit up and wrapped the blanket around her as he slowly helped her walk from the room. They walked up to her bedroom together neither saying a word until they reached her door and Andy turned to her saying "next time do what he tells you to do and it will be a lot easier on you. Good night Serena"

She watched him walk away not sure if he was a friend or just another one of Lord Montgomery's loyal men as she quickly escaped into her room. She walked past a mirror and stopped looking at her naked body and for the first time really understood what it means to be Lord Montgomery's mistress.


	10. Chapter 10

Ties that Bind

Chapter 10

Control

Author's Note: I would like to say a quick thanks to all those who sent out there reviews last week it was great to hear from all of you. I loved hearing your feedback and your thoughts on this story and also the death threats on Darien. Appreciate the love and support I am getting for this story. Please continue to review and follow or favorite for new readers. Thank you Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Never did never will. Thanks

Andy walked into Darien's study as he saw him pouring himself a drink. He told him "you took this to far this evening" Darien payed little attention to his comment and went to sit behind his desk as he held a letter opener in his hand and began opening a letter addressed to him saying "she needs to learn her place"

Andy shook his heading telling him "still it was a crude display of your power over her" Darien did not look up from what he was doing telling him "she must learn to behave and obey my commands immediately when given to her. She has yet to do so"

Andy shook his head telling him "that maybe so but…" Darien put the letter he was reading down on the desk breaking from what he was doing as he looked up at Andy telling him "listen old friend, when it comes to this. I will make the decisions regarding the girl and what is too much"

Andy shook his head telling him "have you also forgotten that you had guests this evening. It was a disrespectful display in front of them"

Darien stood up from his desk outraged telling him "I did not have guests. I had intruders they were not welcome in my home".

Andy shook his head knowing how Darien felt about uninvited guests dropping in suddenly as he tried explaining "they had traveled a long way and were looking for lodging for one evening you could have tried to make them feel welcome"

Darien turned away from his stating coldly "that is what inns are for" Andy was about to comment back when they heard was a knock at the door as Darien yelled out "enter" glad of the distraction from Andy argument when he turned and saw Lord Canterbury walk into his study

Darien looked to the gentlemen asking in a playful tone "what brings you to my private study Lord Canterbury"

The older gentlemen looked to him seeing him as nothing more than an overly spoiled child he tells him "I wish to speak with you about the dreadful actions we were witnessed to this evening at dinner. It has my wife very upset over what we witnessed happening here"

Darien showed little concern in the matter telling him "if you do not like it sir. I suggest you and your wife leave"

Lord Canterbury objected as he told him "Lord Montgomery with all due respect to you and your home the treatment of that girl". Darien cut him off telling him "is my business. If you have a problem with it you and your wife can make haste. I am sure you can find more hospitable lodgings elsewhere"

Lord Canterbury stood offended as he looked to Darien asking "Lord Montgomery are you asking my wife and I to leave in the middle of the night"

Darien shook his head with a charming tone telling him "of course not, I would not wish to offend you or your wife, but I would tell you that if you continue to put your nose where it doesn't belong. You would be more comfortable at an inn, there is a fine one 5 miles down the road".

Lord Canterbury stood there looking down at the young lord firmly telling him "my wife and I will be leaving in the morning. We thank you for your hospitality Lord Montgomery"

Darien waved him off not interested in his comment and went and sat behind his desk putting his feet up showing every bit the lord of this manor as Canterbury walked out the door slamming it behind him.

Andy stood there watching the interaction between the two men. He looked to Darien sitting there sipping a glass of brandy, he was about to say something then thought better of it as he closed his mouth, shaking his head regretting so and walked out of the room.

Hours later Darien left his study and walked down the hall to his bedroom. He stood at his door about to open it when he stopped and walked to the next room. He slowly opened the door to find the room dark inside other than the dim light of the moonlight through the window.

He looked towards the bed where he found her fast asleep, her golden hair spread out around her. In a sea of blonde tendrils He stood there for a moment watching her sleep as he saw her chest rise and fall with each breath that she took

He bent down as he gently traced her lips with his index finger. She stirred as she opened her eyes seeing a figure standing over her in the dark. She was about to scream when he covered her mouth with his hand telling her "it's me"

She didn't let out a scream, but she didn't feel safer either as she asked him still half asleep "what are you doing in here?" He pushed a stray lock of hair from her shoulder as he followed it with kiss telling her "turn around"

She lied there exhausted after just being woken up from a sound sleep she looked to him her eyes half closed asking "can we do this quickly?"

He scoffed at her comment telling her "you will do as I say, your position here is to serve my needs, now turn around and lie on your stomach" She did as she was told as she lied down on the bed resting on her stomach and folded her arms out in front of her as she rested her chin on top and lied still so he could do with her body as he chose to do.

He kneeled up on the bed next to her and slid his hands up along her skin.

She lied there feeling his hands gently rubbing her up her legs and over her buttocks up her back until he reached her shoulders and he gently messaged the back of her neck and around her shoulders as he whispered down to her ear "you're very tense"

He felt her go stiff as he continued to message her shoulders and she let out a content sigh. He moved slowly down her back. His hands did feel good on her skin as he worked to remove the tension she felt which started to release from his touch and expert skills. She relaxed as she felt the pressure release from her body as she lied on the bed with her head resting against her elbow and closed her eyes.

Her eyes opened wide as she felt him placing light kisses down along her spine all the way down until he placed his mouth up against her butt cheek. She felt the heat stating to burn inside of her as he bent down and put his warm mouth up against her feminine parts.

She lied there feeling the tension return as he put his tongue inside her folds. He caressed her thighs pulling them further apart as he dove his tongue deeper inside her. She felt her body convulse responding to him and the way he had control of her.

He sat up removing his tongue from her as she felt him grab onto her arm and leg roughly flipping her over. She wasn't expecting him to do so as she lied on her back looking up to him surprised as she tried to compose herself.

He quickly came down on her pinning both of her arms down with his hands and grabbed one of her nipples in between his teeth and then put his whole mouth around it sucking on her hard.

She went to run her hands through his ebony hair but before she got a chance he grabbed both of her arms and lifted them above her head instructing her "keep them there and do not move" She lied still afraid to disobey him as he kissed on her neck slowly going deeper and then sat up on the bed.

She looked over to him to see what kind of tortures he had in store for her next as she watched him quickly removed his trousers and in one swift quick movement he entered inside of her. She gasped in surprise as he plunged himself deeper into her lowering his mouth while teasing her nipple with his tongue.

Her whole body was on fire responding to his touch as his hands roamed higher and he placed his tongue inside her ear as he licked around it, grabbing her earlobe in between his teeth giving it a little pull.

She felt her whole body opening up wider ready to receive him as he deposited his seed inside of her. Her body was convulsing ready to have her own orgasm as he exited out of her. She looked to him with her eyes begging.

He did not make eye contact with her as he stood up from the bed and put on his trousers then walked to the door and turned around to look at the bed telling her "and Serena until you are more grateful for the clothes I have supplied for you. You will be wearing nothing"

Serena looked at his retreating figure as he walked out the adjoining door and she lied there feeling incomplete, he had left her before she was done and she was certain he was aware of that and just how close she was to reaching her own climax.

She wanted to go in there and beg him to finish what he had started, but somehow she knew he wouldn't. She lied there on the bed feeling overly sensitive and heated up. She tried to think of ways to cool herself down. She thought about him and his dark ebony hair and blue eyes, but mostly the look he got when he had complete control of her and he knew it. She felt a cold shiver run down inside of her.

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Ties that Bind

Chapter 11

Naked

Authors note: I would like to thank all those who reviewed and are following this story. I am glad to see he is a character that everyone loves to hate, but for anyone wondering yes this is a love story even though it might not seem like it yet. You will see gradual changes so keep coming back for more. Please keep sending your thoughts and reviews will take death threats too. Thanks for reading everyone. Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did never will. Thank you!

After many of hours of tossing and turning trying to get any sleep she finally fell back to sleep only for a few hours until the bright morning sun came beaming through her window waking her.

She turned onto her stomach trying to avoid the brightness as she pulled the covers over her head, but instead she heard her stomach grumbling. She lied there trying to ignore it, but was unable to remembering she hadn't been given a chance to eat anything yesterday.

While every bone in her body protested against it she sat up in bed. She placed her feet down to the floor one at a time and then stood up stretching out and walked over to her bureau, filled a basin with water as she splashed the sleep from her eyes and then walked over to her wardrobe to find something to wear. She opened the doors wide and were there were dresses hanging just yesterday now it was completely empty.

She stood there looking at the empty closet in shock there were no dresses, skirts, blouses it was completely empty as his threat from last evening rang through her mind as she rushed over to her chest of draws and opened one and then the next and the next. They were all empty not a panty or stocking nothing.

She stood in her room completely nude and completely mortified. He had followed through with his threat. She had not a single item to cover herself with no dresses and no undergarments.

She sat on the bed trying to put off how hungry she felt, she tried to think of other things to distract her, but the grumbling of her stomach spoke louder than her thoughts.

She stood up from the bed deciding she had to find Constance. She was probably the one after all, who had removed all of her clothes. She grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her naked body as she carefully walked towards the door and opened it peaking in the hall to see if anyone was near, but finding it empty.

She quietly tip toed down the steps leading to the main level when she heard voices. It was two of Lord Montgomery guards doing there morning inspection of the grounds. She stood against an opposite wall frozen as they walked right past her without taking notice.

She let out the breath she was holding as she went down the rest of the steps taking two at time and quickly hid in an alcove.

She slowly made her way to the kitchen with no other people passing as she stood by the kitchen door. She could hear Constance inside giving orders to the others as she stood by the doorway waiting for her to come out hoping no one else would pass by in the meantime.

After what seemed like forever Constance finally came walking out the swinging door. Serena spoke up from behind begging her "please"

Constance turned around to see Serena standing there with a blanket wrapped around herself as she looked to her disapproving telling her "that blanket needs to be washed, give it here at once" Serena stood there shaking her head telling her "I will have underneath without it"

Constance did not seemed surprised or to give a damn as she ordered her again "give it here"

Serena slowly undid the blanket as she looked to her begging her "I will wear anything you wish, please"

Constance stood proudly telling her "I was given strict orders from Lord Montgomery not a single item of clothing, you will have to take it up with him" Serena did not like the idea of having to face him so soon, but nodded her head telling her "very well where is he?"

Constance smiled telling her "he had business to take care of and left early this morning" Serena stood there trembling thinking the worst asking her "when will he be back?"

Constance raised her chin up to her saying "his lordship will not return until late this evening, until then he left me in charge"

Serena shook her head asking her "you mean I have to go through the whole day like this" Constance showed no concern replying back to her "I have many other things that need my attention then to stand here discussing this any further with you. You may discuss this with Lord Montgomery when he returns" as she walked away from her leaving Serena standing there with no clothes and now no cover at all.

Serena stood there covering her face in shame when she heard Lita's voice; she slowly uncovered her face to see her standing in front of her. She felt completely mortified to have anyone see her like this. She stood there feeling her whole body shaking with nerves as Lita put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She knew Lita must have overheard her conversation with Constance from the kitchen as she told her kindly "come, let's get you some breakfast"

Serena shook her head telling her "no I can't go in there not like this" knowing the room would be filled with people. Lita took her hand reassuring her "it will be okay"

Lita let go of her hand and walked towards the kitchen holding the door open for Serena to follow

.She slowly walked forward and stepped into the kitchen. She looked around seeing it was exactly as she expected the room to be filled with people. She wanted to turn and run away as Lita looked over to Ami asking her "please get Serena some oatmeal"

Lita slowly led Serena over to the table as she pulled out a chair for her to sit down. Serena hesitantly sat feeling uncomfortable with the amount of people around. She saw that everyone continued to go on with their own business obviously trying to make her feel more at ease, it helped a little as Ami walked over placing a bowl of oatmeal in front of her asking "is there anything else I can get for you?"

Serena looked down to the floor trying to make as little eye contact a possible as she whispered "a glass of water would be appreciated"

Ami nodded her head telling her "of course" as she walked away and Serena picked up a spoon full and started to eat quickly to get back to her room.

She put the last spoonful to her mouth, her stomach was feeling better as she swallowed the last bite and she was feeling a small bit better about her situation seeing the kindness of the others, but still she didn't want to be there for any longer than necessary as she stood up from the chair and then tried to get up to her room quickly, hopefully without running into anyone else.

She saw her bedroom only a few feet away in her rush to get there; she didn't pay attention to who was coming down the hall as she came across Lord and Lady Canterbury. Her whole face turned red as she stood in front of them.

Lady Canterbury looked her over as she shook her head saying "you poor thing" Serena stood there shaking her head silently berating herself in her rush to get back to her room she forgot to make sure the coast was clear.

She stood there trying to find the words to explain her situation as lady Canterbury tells her "we are leaving shortly. Why don't you come with us?" Lord Canterbury nodded his head telling her "we could always use more help in the kitchen"

Serena was surprised by their offer, but more so by her own response telling them "I'm sorry, but I must decline. I am not very good at kitchen work and I have already given my word to Lord Montgomery that I will stay"

Lady Canterbury gave one more look at her standing there in the nude and then shook her head looking at her sizing her up for what kind of person she thought she was deciding she was not worth there trouble. She took hold of her husband's arm telling her "very well" as they walked past.

Serena stood there as they passed her thinking her to be Lord Montgomery's whore. She took a deep breath realizing, she is.

She heard a voice from behind her saying "you did the right thing" She turned around to see Andy standing there as she looked to him saying "it does not feel like it at the moment"

Andy walked over to her opening the door to her room telling her "if you had chosen otherwise, he would not have let you leave and you would have been punished for trying to do so. You did the right thing"

Andy turned and walked away from her without another word spoken as she walked inside of the bedroom and looked around the room wondering how many more of his mistresses had used this room before her and where are they now?

She spent most of the day behind the closed door in her room, only stepping out once for supper due to Constance insisting that she not be given her meals in her bedroom. She was forced to sit back in the kitchen to eat her supper which had been completely humiliating eating as Lord Montgomery's guards kept walking in and out of the kitchen.

She sat in her room in a chair to the side of her window as she watched the sunset as dusk settled in. She did not realize she had company as she heard his voice from behind her say "I heard you were looking for me?"

She turned around startled to see him, but grateful as she stood up feeling relieved as she walked over to him slowly trying to entice him with her body as she put her hands up on his chest asking him sweetly "please may I have my clothes back. I will do whatever you ask of me" He grabbed her hands off of his chest as he shook his head telling her "no not yet, you still have not learned your lesson"

Serena looked up to him frustrated shaking her head telling him "I have, truly I have"

He let go of her arms as he shut her bedroom door and walked further into the room telling her "no. Not until you feel comfortable in your own skin, will you learn"

She stood there shaking her head, she could not believe what she was hearing as she looked to him asking "you are going to make me stay like this? For how long?"

He stepped up closer to her as he slowly ran his hands up and down her arms telling her "for as long as it takes" She went to protest, but he put a finger to her lips telling her "hush. No more talking" As he lowered his mouth putting it around her left nipple gently rubbing his tongue over it and took her right breast in his hand as he messaged it.

She didn't want to enjoy his touch, but she had no control as she let out a light moan. He smiled hearing her response to him then lowered himself as he pushed her legs apart and his tongue found her inner folds as he licked her insides and explored her thoroughly with his tongue.

He could feel her becoming wet for him as he took two of his fingers and stuck them up inside her from behind

She stood there as she felt her legs going weak underneath her as he licked and forced his finger up inside her as her feminine juices started to flow and he stopped removing his fingers and tongue from her folds as he licked her clean up her inner thighs; then stood back up as if he had just paid a quick social call and started to walk back to the door of his own room. She watched as he just used her and then walked away as she covered her face to quiet her sobs. He turned around at the noise and looking at her saying "by the way, Andy told me what happened today and you did well"

He walked back over closing the distance between them removing her hands to look at him he told her "you can never leave me" and with that said he turned and walked to his own room.

She turned around to see his closed door, and went over and through herself down on her own bed, covering her eyes she cried "what have I done"

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Ties That Bind

Chapter 12

Pleasures

Author's Note: Just a quick thank you to all of my readers and those who are following this story coming back week after week I am glad you enjoy the story and for those of you that send your reviews good or bad I welcome all your feedback. Thanks

This week is going to be a little bit of a different week. I am posting this chapter earlier than normal and will be posting another chapter later on in the week due to that I won't be posting anything new next week for the start of my vacation, but I will try to update ASAP when I return. Hope everyone enjoys this update and look for the next chapter later on this weeks. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will. Thank you!

It had been 8 days Serena had continued without a shred of clothing. She did not enjoy it, but grew to accept her situation for what it was.

She lied in bed as the sun shone in through her window forcing her awake. She lied there with her eyes closed too exhausted from last night to get up.

Lord Montgomery had come for her again last evening waking her from her sleep. It was becoming a nightly expectation, but last evening he had taken her several times leading her to multiple orgasms and now her body needed rest as she pulled her blanket up higher trying to shield her eyes from the blaring sun.

Her bedroom door was swung open as she pulled her covers up higher yelling at whoever it was "leave me be" The next thing she knew her blanket was being ripped off of her as she looked up to see Constance standing at the foot of her bed. She dropped something onto her bed as she told her "get dressed, he expects you to be downstairs in five minutes" and left the room slamming the door behind her.

Serena quickly sat up and crawled over to the other side of the bed and picked up what Constance left realizing she left a dress for her to wear. She quickly stood up holding the dress up to her feeling relieved to be holding the material once more against her skin and then quickly put the dress on and headed downstairs so not to be a minute late so not to deal with his wrath.

She walked into the dining room where she saw him sitting reading a paper while eating his breakfast not taking notice that she was in the room. She stood near him and nervously curtsied in front of him saying "good morning my lord" showing more of her behind out the bottom of her dress then she liked doing so, but it was better than the alternative as she told him "you had requested me"

He looked up to her seeing her wearing the dress or rather half a dress that he had chosen for her, but made no comment towards it as he told her "yes sit and eat quickly we will be leaving shortly"

Serena looked back at him surprised as she questioned "leave?"

Darien nodded his head telling her "yes we have a full day's ride ahead of us so sit and eat quickly. Constance will have your bags packed for you"

Serena stood by the table not sure what was expected of her when Lita came walking out of the kitchen holding a plate of eggs as she put down the plate at the empty seat across from him. Serena looked over to the empty seat and plate of eggs as she asked "you want me to sit here and eat with you?"

He did not look up from the paper he was reading at the table he told her I want you to do whatever will make you do as you're told"

Serena slowly sat down at the seat across from him, seeing he still had not looked her way at all. His eyes buried in the paper he read, as she hesitantly picked up the fork and took some eggs placing it into her mouth savoring the taste; to her having eggs was a special treat her aunt would only let her have them sometimes, usually only on her birthday.

Darien placed his fork back on the plate that was hardly touched, not feeling that hungry as he looked up and watched as Serena took another fork full and put it to her mouth savoring every bite. He watched as she put the fork in her mouth and closed her eyes taking each bit as if she committing the simple taste to memory as she slowly chewed and swallowed and then put her fork to the plate for more.

He sat back in his seat enjoying watching how her mouth moved as she ate her breakfast asking her "good is it?"

She looked over realizing he was watching her as she stopped eating and placed the fork down lowering her head telling him "I'm sorry I do not have eggs often. I had forgotten how good they are" he reached over and added a little salt and pepper and sprinkled it on top of her eggs telling her "enjoy"

Serena looked down to her plate a little hesitant to see the small black spice that was now added. She had never tried it like this before as she picked up her fork hesitantly putting some in her mouth. As she looked up at him surprised it was even better than before. She let out a low satisfied moan she said "it's good"

He looked to her surprised rubbing his chin asking her "you have never had salt and pepper on eggs before" She shook her head as she explained "no it was rare that I was allowed to have an egg, my aunt always poached it and it was only on special occasions"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "continue than" She looked over at him see that he was waiting to see her continue eating as she picked up her fork again and took another bite.

Constance walked into the room and past Serena as she walked up to Darien telling him "my lord you must be going, the carriage is outside packed and waiting for you" Darien looked over to Serena who was enjoying her breakfast as he shook his head and looked up to Constance telling her "we could spare a few more minutes"

Serena put the last bite into her mouth and she went to put the fork back on her dish. She barely heard the clink of the fork hitting the dish when the dish was taken away from her by one of the servants as he looked over to her telling her "we must be going"

She nodded her head telling him "yes, thank you for your…" She didn't get to finish her thought as he told her "come along" and she followed him out to the waiting coach as he gave her his hand to help her step in and then followed behind her closing the door behind them.

Serena sat on the bench seat across from him as she looked over seeing it was just the two of them once more as she tried again to tell him "thank you, I enjoyed my breakfast very much this morning. He looked up to her seeing the mouth that had teased him all through breakfast and needed a taste for himself as he closed the curtain in the coach telling her "you can show you're thanks to me in another way"

He lowered his pants as she nodded her head knowing now what he enjoyed as she moved to the other seat next to him and took his hand wrapping it firmly around his penis as she messaged it up and down feeling him go hard at her touch. He grabbed onto her wrist suddenly as she looked at him unsure if she did something wrong as he removed her hand and instructed her "kneel down in front of me"

She did as she was told as she slowly came down from the seat and sat in front of him placing her hands up on his knees as he shook his head telling her "put your hands behind your back" she took a deep breath and removed her hands and placed then behind herself. He reached out cupping her chin telling her "good now, put it in your mouth" She shifted around uncomfortably as he removed his hand from her and sat back in the seat and ordered her "do it"

She opened her mouth and took his long thick shaft slide down towards her throat as she felt him thick and hard inside her mouth as she moved her mouth away to keep from choking on him as she heard him tell her "lick it, with your tongue"

He put his head back on the seat as he placed his arms behind his head enjoying the sensation that was going through him. She certainly had skill at this as he instructed her "go over the tip with your tongue" She did as she was told. After a few minutes she felt his whole body start to go rigid and his breathing became more labored. She felt him grab onto her hair tightly it surprised her and hurt a little, but not much as he slowly let her hair go and finally a warm thick liquid entered into her mouth and went down into her throat as she swallowed it.

He sat up letting out a deep breath and then looked to see her still kneeling before him as he put his hands on her and took her by the waist, placing her back up onto the seat that she first occupied before him. Serena looked over to him not sure what he expected of her now as she watched him take hold of her skirt pushing it further up to her waist and then reached up and grabbed her panties slowly removing them. He looked up to her telling her "I no longer want you wearing these, they get in the way"

Serena closed her eyes as she nodded her head telling him reluctantly "yes my lord"

He came down to the floor of the carriage and kneeled in front of her as he put his mouth up against her vagina as he licked and sucked and parted her folds with his tongue. He continued his exploration of her as she felt the heat building up within her and she started to moan. He sped up his exploration of her tasting every bit of her as he covered her with his whole mouth and stuck his tongue deep inside of her. She tried to reach for something to grab onto but there was nothing as she put her hands through his hair keeping him close to her as she screamed out "please" He kept going tickling her insides with his tongue as she begged him louder "please" The sound of her voice He stuck his tongue deeper inside as far as it would go as he tasted her sweet juices come for him as he licked up her sweet flavor.

She let go of his hair as he sat back fixing her short hem of her dress and then sat back on his seat like nothing had just happened e went to pick up his paper to continue reading again, but he could see she was still agitated as he asked her "what is it?"

Serena stared at the floor trying to find it more interesting, but no luck. He could see something was amiss about her as he placed two fingers under her chin and turned her head to face him asking again "what's wrong Serena?" She looked down to the floor ashamed of herself as she whispered too quietly for him to hear.

He looked to her shaking his head telling her "I didn't get that, say it again" She told him again a little louder, but still not enough for him to hear.

He shook his head aggravated demanding her "what? Speak up now"

She looked up at him feeling ashamed of herself and decided if she just said it quickly maybe it won't not be as embarrassing as she told him quickly "I need you inside of me" and then put her focus back down to the floor realizing it still was.

Darien smiled understanding dawning on him. She had reached her orgasm and needed him to help her finish as a satisfied grin came over him as he looked to her saying "ok go on"

Serena sat there waiting for him to make a move as he sat there unmoving, and she realized he expected her too. He looked back at her smugly telling her "well go on" as he sat back getting himself comfortable on the seat.

She came closer to him unsure how to proceed as he looked to her seeing how unsure she was and helped her a little as he put his hands to her waist, as she moved her legs around him straddling him on the seat and then came down on his hard penis. She looked at him unsure if she was doing it right as she asked "what now?"

He held onto her waist with a smile seeing how naïve she was as he told her "move up and down like you did with your hand before" She did as she was told starting a slow rhythm between them and then started to move faster and faster.

He had his hands on her waist as he helped keep her positioned on top of him as the carriage bounced along she did most of the work. She got both of them breathing heavy as he joined into the rhythm as they rode the wave of pleasure back and forth until finally as he held onto her waist firmly let out a loud grunt. She cried out holding onto his shirt with her hands tightly as they both reached there panicle and then she stopped trying to catch her breath as she rested her head down against his chest feeling exhausted. She closed her eyes as her heart started to slow its pace as she fell asleep with his arms around her.

Darien let her lie there on top of him the rest of the trip, enjoying that he was still left inside of her. He looked out the window seeing they were starting to get close as he slowly blew into her ear causing her to stir as he did it again. She opened her eyes realizing where she was and who she lied on top of, remembering what she had done her cheeks turned a bright red. She heard him tell her breaking her from her thoughts "we are getting close by fix yourself"

It was at that moment she looked down and realized he was still inside of her as she quickly got off from him and moved to the seat on the other side of the carriage. She tried to act like nothing had happened between them fixing her skirt as saw Darien redo his pants. She looked over to him embarrassed asking "may I have my panties back now" To her dismay he turned and through them out the open window as the carriage rolled on.


	13. Chapter 13

Ties That Bind

Chapter 13

A Friend

Author's Note: Hello all so this is my second chapter for this week. I will be away next week, but will try to post a new chapter the following week as soon as possible. I sincerely hope there are people who are enjoying reading this story. I know Darien so far has been a bit of a SOB, but I did get a response stating that the story had no plot line well just to clarify this is a very different take on a beauty and the beast type of story. I am not looking to speed along the storyline too quickly, but prefer to take the time and let the characters develop and the relationship grow instead of just doing a love at first sight kind of thing, with that said the last couple of reviews on this story have been negative. If there is anyone who is enjoying this story please give a review and send some positive vibes this way. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did never will. Thank you!

The journey was not much longer as they both sat in complete silence. Serena kept her hands down on the bottom of her dress holding the hem lower feeling uncomfortable. The carriage quietly rolled to a stop as Darien opened the door and stepped out as he put his hand out for her.

She sat for a moment not wanting to leave as he looked to her slightly annoyed telling her "come along" urging her forward with his hand as his eyes did the talking for him telling her to hurry up. She gave him her hand as she stood up and he carefully helped her step down from the carriage.

He released her hand as he stepped forward towards the large manor as she followed him 2 steps behind. The gentlemen and lady who lived there came out as they shook hands and greeted him warmly, but then the lady of the manor looked over to her with a look of disdain as if she were a stain on the rug that couldn't be removed.

The gentleman of the manor welcomed him inside as she followed Lord Montgomery into the great hall. Once inside she saw that they were not the only guests invited, there were many other men around all smiling and laughing as one of them looked over seeing them enter and shouted out "hey look who finally showed up"

Darien walked over as he shook hands with the man telling him "Peters always good to see you" The man patted him on the back as he laughed telling the other men he spoke to "Montgomery is here, time to get things started for real" as he looked over and saw Serena standing in the corner. He whistled telling Darien "she is a beauty" as he looked to him with a raised brow asking "hard to control, perhaps a little feisty and high spirited"

One of the other men came over behind him slapping Darien on the back taking a look at what they were talking about and saw Serena standing there behind Darien and asked "perhaps a little rough around the edges, is she hard to handle?"

Serena stood there she could hear every word they spoke about her as if she were an untrained mare. She felt uncomfortable with all their eyes on her. She watched as Darien put his arm around Peters telling him "all in good time. I don't know about you gentlemen, but I could certainly go for a good brandy about now"

Peters patted him on the back as he turned to the other gentlemen telling them "see I told you Montgomery is the way to go" The men all laughed and started to head inside the other room for some brandies as Serena stood there uncertain as she reached out for Darien's arm asking him "what about me? What am I supposed to do?" She looked around at all the other men standing there staring at them.

Darien turned to her annoyed at the distraction he told her "do whatever you wish. Just be at our room later by sunset" then quickly turned away from her and walked off with the other gentlemen.

Serena stood there nodding her head as she watched Darien walk off laughing with the other men. She took a deep breath and looked up at the grandeur of the place. It was three times the size of the Montgomery manor as she realized she had no idea where there room would be. She looked in the direction he walked away to see if he was still there, but he was gone out of her sight as she watched the few lords and gentlemen walk from the room leaving her alone.

She carefully walked forward as the sound of her shoes echoed on the floors. She saw a large winding staircase leading up to another level. She walked over to it as she ran her hand across the brass railing and then slowly walked up the steps. The walls were covered with portraits probably of ancient ancestors. She touched one of the frames around the portrait seeing it was made of solid gold as she heard someone from behind her yelling at her "you don't touch that"

She looked to see an older heavy set women come barging up the stairs as she looked to Serena asking "who are you? What do you think you are doing?" Serena stood there intimidated by her size and commanding tone as she stuttered "I…I... was just looking"

The woman did not seem pleased with her answer asking again "what you are doing here?" She looked to her as she quickly told her "I came with Lord Montgomery"

The woman seemed aggravated at the mention of his name as she told her "very well, the servants spend their time at the back of the house. I suggest you find your way there"

Serena nodded her head as she told her "thank you" She opened her mouth to ask her where she could find Lord Montgomery's room when the woman turned around not wanting to speak with her any longer.

She watched as the cold woman walked away. She shook her head thinking she and Constance could be great friends.

She walked back down the steps to try to find her way now to the back of the house, before having another run in with her again. When she saw a young Paige carrying bags trying to juggle too many at once as he slowly walked up the stairs dropping one.

She walked over to him as she picked up one of the smaller bags that had dropped telling him "here, let me help you" as she grabbed two more small bags that were about to fall.

The boy looked to her pleased as he smiled a boyish grin telling her "thanks"

She was relieved to see he was obviously friendlier then the other woman she smiled back at him saying "you're welcome, so where are you bringing these bags to"

He nodded his head up the stairs telling her "I am in charge of getting all the bags to the designated rooms" Serena felt a small weight lifted off her shoulders grateful she had run into him as she asked "do you know which room is Lord Montgomery's?"

The boy nodded his head saying "sure do" She was relieved as she asked him "can you show me" He nodded his head as he told her "sure this way"

He walked up the steps as Serena followed closely behind telling him "I'm Serena by the way" The boy carefully walked up the steps holding too many bags in his arms as he replied "my names Henry"

She followed him up the stairs picking up two more bags along the way that dropped as he pointed to a door on the right telling her "Lord Montgomery's room will be this one Serena" She looked to him grateful saying "thank you henry" He nodded his head telling her "your welcome Serena. I hope you will enjoy your stay here at Redgrave" She looked at him he probably knew what she was due to the way she was dressed most did, but still he was very kind and welcoming as she told him "I'm sure, I will"

She opened the door and found for a guest room it was very spacious with a large bed in the center of the room, a small table with two chairs against the far wall, and an oversize dresser big enough to fit both of their personal items with an overstuffed chair by the window. She walked over looking out the window as she saw the luscious green grass, a beautiful gazebo with flowers all around it, and rolling hills as far as she could see.

She didn't realize she was no longer alone in the room as she heard Henry's voice from behind her as he put down one of her bags on the bed explaining "the history of Redgrave is truly interesting. I myself am third generation here my father and grandfather, all worked here before me. I know everything there is to know about the manor. I could give you a tour if you would like?"

Serena looked to him then out the window at the sunny day outside, there was still plenty of time before sunset as she turned to Henry telling him "yes I would very much like that thank you"

She followed Henry out to the gardens, past the fountain and the large sculptures into the gazebo. Henry certainly did know a great deal about the history of Redgrave as he told her about the eighth earl of Redgrave and his family. She sat and listened as the day faded away into evening. She was enjoying his company during the afternoon and had not realized how quickly time had passed by. She looked seeing the sun was beginning to get lower in the sky she told him "I should be getting back shortly Lord Montgomery will be expecting me"

Henry nodded his head telling her "of course, come I'll show you the way"

Serena smiled telling him "thank you" as she felt him reach for her hand telling her "I have enjoyed spending the day with you Serena" She nodded her head as she moved her hand away from him telling him warmly "as have I Henry. Thank you for the tour" she had enjoyed his company all afternoon being able to spend the day with someone again, just laughing and talking without any other expectations.

He led her back to the manor as they walked past the offices at Redgrave. Darien stood inside as he drank brandies and chatted along with the other gentlemen when he saw her outside of the window walking along with some guy as she was laughing and carrying on with him.

The sun was beginning to set. She felt she had plenty of time to go in and perhaps get a short rest before Lord Montgomery came looking for her. She opened the door to find him already there sitting in a chair waiting for her with a scowl on his face.

She looked to him as she apologized "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were here waiting already" He stood up from his seat and walked over towards her slamming the door shut behind her leaving her feeling nervous and anxious as he walked over to her standing in front of her and back handed her across the face.

She stumbled catching herself against the bed as she put a hand to the cheek he just hit her on looking at him confused asking "I don't understand" He stood over her yelling at her "I know what you were doing?"

She looked up to him afraid as she shook her head confused asking "doing? I was just taking a walk?" He grabbed her arm roughly as he told her "with that boy!"

She realized he had seen her as she tried to explain "Henry. He's just a friend nothing happened" tears started to run from her eyes as she cried "I swear"

He grabbed her arm and swung her against the wall telling her "I'll make sure of it" She didn't understand what he meant as he ordered her "put your hands up against the wall"

She did as she was told as he raised the hem of her dress and then quickly and hard spanked her. She closed her eyes as she felt him hit her against her bare skin he told her "you belong to me" She closed her eyes as she nodded her head yes as he spanked her harder than before as he yelled at her "say it"

She cried telling him "I belong to you" He spanked her again yelling at her "louder" She cried out "I belong to you" He spanked her again telling her in a threatening tone "you will never let another man touch you" Her bottom was sore as he ordered her "say it Serena"

She stood there quivering as she repeated "I will never let another man touch me" He spanked her again harder as he came up whispering in her ear "if you do. You will be punished severely for your actions. Do you understand" She nodded her head as he told her "tell me you understand Serena"

She nodded her head as she cried "I understand" He spanked her again as his final warning was said through gritted teeth "you will not see that boy again" She nodded her head biting down on her lip telling him "I promise" He quickly turned her around to face him as he grabbed her roughly by the arms telling her "I will make sure of it; for the remainder of the time we are here you will not leave this room" She nodded her head trying to hide the pain of her bruised behind as he took her hand and led her over to the bed as he pushed her down onto the duvet cover.

She landed on her backside and tried to not cry out from the pain when the next thing she knew he was on top of her ripping her dress open as he came down on her quickly grabbing her nipple in his teeth as he bit down hard as she screamed out and then quickly pulled down his pants as he forced himself inside of her.

He held her arms down at her sides with his hands so she couldn't move as he took her entering himself inside in one fast movement as he rode her quickly holding her down until he deposited his seed inside of her and then pulled himself out. He quickly fixed his pants as he looked down to her shattered form lying there her face red from the tears she shed telling her once more "you are mine" then walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Serena lied there shaking as she brought her knees up closer and wrapped her arms tightly around herself lying in a fettle position and cried he had raped her.


	14. Chapter 14

Ties That Bind

Chapter 14

Lessons

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Never did never will. Thank you

Author's Note: I would like to send a special thank you to someone who had sent out an anonymous review. I truly appreciate the words that you wrote and it has helped to encourage me to not be afraid of telling my own stories. If I have even one person enjoying my writing then that is enough for me to continue on so thank you for the support. I hope there are still those who are intrigues with this story to see where it goes because there are more many layers to still go through. Thanks to all my readers please send your reviews. Thanks Mars Light

It was late in the evening Darien sat in the drawing room by himself sipping a glass of brandy as he saw the young boy he had witnessed walking with Serena earlier pass by. He placed the glass down on a nearby table and stood up shouting out to him "you boy come here"

Henry walked into the room politely nodding his head as he asked him "what can I do for you my lord?"

Darien looked him up and down and then asked "you spent time with Serena earlier didn't you"

The boy nodded his head quietly telling him "yes sir, she is a fine girl"

Darien nodded his head in agreement telling him "beautiful too" Henry gave a small smile thinking of the sweet blonde girl as he agreed "yes she is"

Darien walked back over to the table and picked up his glass of brandy and asked "what is your name boy?" The boy looked up nervously telling him "Henry sir"

Darien took a long sip of his drink and then placed the glass back down and looked to Henry asking "tell me, what sort of things did you and Serena do together earlier?"

Henry started to kneed his hands together not feeling comfortable with having a conversation with the gentlemen as he told him nervously "just talked sir"

Darien nodded his head asking again "just talked huh?" Henry nodded his head telling him "yes"

Darien walked up and stood right over him looking down on the boy he told him "Serena is off limits. You will not see her, you will not speak with her is that understood Henry"

Henry stood there feeling intimidated by Lord Montgomery's tall stature as he nodded his head afraid of him as Darien put a hand to his shoulder telling him "Serena is my property and I don't like sharing my things Henry"

Henry understood as he quietly nodded his head unable to speak further as Darien asked him "do you enjoy working here at Redgrave Henry?"

Henry quietly whispered out "yes sir" Darien turned around and went back to sitting down in the chair he had occupied before as he picked up his glass of brandy telling him "then I suggest you heed my warning if you wish to keep your position here"

Henry nodded his head telling him "I understand my lord" Darien took a sip of his brandy telling him "I'm sure you do" and waved him off with his hand telling him "you may go"

Henry quickly tripped over himself to leave the room as he stopped leaning against an opposite wall and let out the breath he had been holding and then quickly ran off to finishing his duties.

Darien walked up stairs hours later. He entered into the dark room which was only lit up by the light of the full moon and found her lying on the bed above the covers sleeping. She held her legs up tight close to her. With her arms wrapped around herself. He reached over to touch her bare shoulder, but then stopped as he pulled his hand back and went and sat in the chair near the window.

Serena woke up to the light of the sun coming in through the window the next morning. She looked around the room and realized she was alone. She let out a sigh of relief not having to face him yet. She stood up from the bed and went to stand in front of the full length mirror in the room. She turned around looking at the redness of her bottom. She gingerly touched the red imprint he had left as she cringed from the soreness. She jumped as she heard the door open behind her and he walked into the room holding a plate as she looked to him saying "it's just you"

Darien looked to her skeptically asking "were you expecting someone else" She shook her head no quickly afraid of what he might do to her.

He went and sat down on the bed as he patted the spot next to him and ordered her "come to me" She cringed inside as slowly walked over to him as he looked up at her saying "I brought you breakfast" She turned away from him telling him "I'm not hungry" He grabbed onto her arm turning her to face him as he told her "I didn't ask if you were hungry" and ordered her "sit"

She let out a loud sigh and went to sit next to him on the bed. He could tell by her mannerisms how tense she was around him as she sat with her hands on her knees he ordered her "open your mouth" She did as she was told as he picked up a grape from the plate and put it in her mouth ordering her " now chew"

She carefully chewed the grape as she felt him pushing her hair back from her neck and then swallowed the grape down as he placed a kiss on the nape of her neck and then instructed her "lie back"

She closed her eyes as she complied too his demands and lied back on the bed; as tears came down from her eyes as she waited for him to rape her again.

He slowly and carefully took off the rest of the dress that he had ripped apart the evening before, sliding it down her body and then dropping it to the floor. He carefully placed small kisses starting at her toes and then slowly went up her legs until he got to her private area as he put his mouth around her.

She closed her eyes tight not wanting to feel him inside of her still feeling sore from the night before as the memories invaded her mind of the beating he had given her, she started to feel sick to her stomach as she felt him stick his tongue up inside of her crevices.

He could feel she was stiff around him fighting with herself for her bodies own cravings as he held onto her thighs spreading them apart further messaging gently with his fingertips as his tongue licked her insides traveling deeper and deeper along her canal.

She lied there feeling his touch as she started to burn inside for him. She hated the way her body responded as he removed his tongue from inside her and his mouth traveled north as he placed a kiss to her stomach and he replaced his tongue with one of his finger entering it inside of her as he rubbed it against her nub. He whispered up to her "come for me Serena"

She shook her head no, but he entered a second finger inside her as he continued to touch and arouse her. She tried to fight it, she didn't want to give him the pleasure, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he got what he wanted.

He kissed up her neckline to behind her ear as he told her "you can't fight me Serena"

She shook her head no, but knew he had already won when her body gave into his touch. She struggled against it, but it was no use as she let out a deep breath feeling herself reaching her breaking point. He gently touched the side of her face telling her "that's right, come for me"

He felt her warm liquid coat his fingers as he removed his fingers from inside of her and pulled his pants down and slowly entered inside of her and then started a slow pulsating rhythm as he pushed himself into her rocking her back further onto the bed. She tried to hold onto the blanket on the bed for strength but, couldn't hold on any longer as she found her release and lied there letting out a breath of relief. He continued on for a minute longer reaching his own deep sensations and then took himself out of her as he pulled up his pants and turned to her ordering her "eat, you need to keep up your strength"

She lied there as she simply nodded her head not wanting to speak; he walked to the door with his hand on the doorknob he turned around telling her "no need getting dressed. No one will see you anyway" And then opened the door and walked out closing it shut behind him.

4 days had passed that she spent locked away in the room with no one else to see or speak too other than him. He brought all her meals up to her on a tray each time it was always the same he would come feed her, fuck her, and leave.

She sat on the bed holding her knees up against her. He had left her shortly after breakfast. Her breakfast tray still sat on the other side of the room untouched. He enjoyed displaying his control over her. Leaving the tray untouched was the small amount of control she still had of her own freewill.

She looked out the window wanting to be outside to be free of this room, free of him, but she couldn't.

She was startled from her thoughts as the door swung open and he walked in. She hadn't expected to see him back so soon. He looked over seeing the uneaten tray of food. He looked displeased as he told her "you must eat"

She sat there shaking her head telling him "I'm not hungry right now. I'll take a bite later"

He picked up the plate of food from the tray and brought it over to her telling her "you'll do as I tell you too"

She shook her head no again telling him "I don't want it" He picked up a piece of sausage from the plate as he held it out in front of her and ordered her "eat it"

She shook her head no as she watched him put the plate down on the dresser and then stood up in front of her. She watched as he removed his belt from around his waist as he held it tight in his hands. She stared wide eyed at the leather object in front of her wondering what he was going to do to her now. He walked back over to the bed standing above her and ordered her "turn around"

She slowly turned so she was lying on her stomach feeling frightened. She felt him grab onto her wrists pulling them together behind her back as he used the belt to tie her hands together. He then came around to the other side of the bed as he lifted up her head to face him as he grabbed a sausage link from the plate and put it up to her mouth telling her "now eat it"

She was his and nothing more as she slowly opened her mouth. He placed the sausage inside as she chewed and then swallowed a piece down. He watched seeing she was obeying as he took her arm and flipped her back to her backside as he propped her up with a pillow and then took a piece of cantaloupe and put it in her mouth telling her "eat it"

She slowly reached forward and took a bite of the melon from his hands as he watched her waiting until she swallowed and then continued feeding her until every last morsel was gone from the plate. With the plate empty he untied her arms and stood over her telling her "you will do as I tell you to do Serena" He reached down grabbing onto her chin to face him telling her "remember you are mine"

He let go of her and walked out of the room closing the door behind him as she shook her head asking herself "how could I forget"

The next afternoon Darien walked in with a tray of assorted cheese and crackers. He found her sitting in a chair looking out the window. She did not bother to turn his way when he entered the room keeping her eyes up to the sky as he instructed her" get dressed, we leave in ten minutes" He grabbed one of the dresses from the bureau and placed it on the bed then turned to her saying "ten minutes Serena, don't keep me waiting"

He left the tray for her on the nearby dresser and then turned to look at her seeing she still did not look his way, or move from the chair as he told her "eat something we have a long journey ahead" and walked out the door closing it behind him.

Serena stood up slowly from the seat as she walked over and picked up the dress from the bed holding it up to her glad to be returning back to the manor.

Exactly ten minutes later she emerged from the room dressed in the skimpy dress he had chosen for her with the tight black corset. She walked down the steps to see him standing at the doorway shaking hands with another gentlemen. He looked up seeing her coming towards him, but did not acknowledge her presence as he continued talking to the other gentlemen.

Serena walked down the last few steps and stood behind him as she saw Henry standing to the side of the main entrance. He took one look at her and turned away, while she looked down not to make any eye contact at all.

Darien finished saying his good byes to the other gentleman and then turned around to look at her seeing that she had her head lowered facing away. He looked over seeing what or whom she was avoiding as he grabbed her arm telling her "come along"

She followed him out the door to the waiting coach as he put out his hand to help her inside, which she refused as she climbed in on her own. He stood there shaking his head for a second and then followed her inside as he closed the door behind them and fixed the curtain so no one could see in.

End Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Ties that Bind

Chapter 15

We're Back

Author's Note: Not much to say this week. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please send your thoughts and review. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Hours later they finally arrived at home. Serena stepped down from the carriage first as she proceeded to walk inside the manor. She took one look at the other servants who were waiting in the great hall for their arrival. She looked around seeing all their faces and it was almost as if they knew what she had been through as she turned and quickly went running straight upstairs to her room. Darien walked in slowly behind her as he looked around seeing everything as it should be. He turned and stepped towards Constance who took his cape from him asking "how was your journey my lord?"

Darien quickly bypassed her comment with a wave of his hand telling her "fine, fine" as he asked "how has everything been with my absence?"

Constance held her head high as she explained to him "the floors were freshly waxed and the gardens tended to. The laundry and mending are taken care of and supper will be ready for you promptly"

Darien nodded his head telling her "good! I will have it in my study this evening, otherwise I wish not to be disturbed". Constance nodded her head telling him "very good my lord" as he turned away from her and walked off.

He walked into his study closing the door behind him and then sat down at his desk as he grabbed his letter opener and sliced open the envelope waiting on his desk. He looked up hearing the door open and close as Andy walked in asking "what did you do?"

Darin sat there shaking his head as he looked back down to the letter in his hand telling him "it is of no concern to you" Andy shook his head asking him "what happened with the girl?"

Darien looked up to him telling him sternly "I do not wish to repeat myself, it is none of your concern"

Andy stood his ground telling him "you keep me in charge of keeping the peace around here and I take my job seriously, now I know you better than you think so tell me what happened?"

Darien stood up from his desk aggravated as he slammed his fist down on the desk he told him roughly "she disobeyed me that's what"

Andy found that hard to believe as he shook his head asking "how was it, she did that" Darien walked around to the other side of the desk as he leaned back against it crossing his arms telling him "I caught her carrying on with some boy"

Andy looked to him surprised Serena did not seem the type to carry on a frivolous relationship especially not with Darien that close by as he asked him "carrying on how?"

Darien shook his head telling him "does it matter. She still broke my rules carrying on the way she did with that…that boy"

Andy stood there looking at him amazed as he shook his head and started laughing saying "you got jealous"

Darien looked to him as if he was crazy as he turned his head and vehemently told him "I don't get jealous. I just made sure that she knows her place. I don't share"

Andy knew this Darien very well as he watched him walking away from him he looked to him concerned asking "what did you do to her?" Darien went back to sit behind his desk as he picked up the letter opener back in his hand he told him "what I needed to"

Andy nodded his head he didn't know what that meant, but whatever it did. It explained Serena's entrance and quick disappearance after. He had been with Darien for many years and knew him to be controlling and a connoisseur of women, but never to such an extent as he has witnessed with this particular girl. He grew concerned for her and what would come, then saw him sitting him behind his desk the look of indifference in his eyes. He shook his head at such wasted potential then turned from him and left the room.

Serena ran all the way up to her room as she quickly went inside and closed the door behind her. She leaned up against the back of the door worrying he would follow her up. After a short time passed she realized she was alone, but she knew it would not stay this way, eventually he would come. He would come back for her.

She looked up towards the open window she considered escaping, but knew she would never get far. He would never let his favorite possession go as she slid down the door to the floor. She landed on her behind on the hard surface as she cringed still from the pain of the other night.

She covered her eyes shaking her head just thinking of his cruelty towards her. She heard a knock at her door shaking her from her thoughts as she nervously asked "who is it?" She heard Mina's voice on the other side of the door telling her "Serena, its Mina. I just wanted to see if you were alright?"

She sat behind the closed door not moving as she told her "I'm fine Mina. I just really want to be alone right now"

Mina stood on the other side of the door with a worried expression telling her "alright if that's what you want Serena, but if you need to talk or anything" Serena didn't respond back.

Mina stood there unsure if she should try knocking again or not and then saw Andy come walking down the hall towards her asking "what are you doing here Mina?"

She looked to him worried saying "I just wanted to check on Serena. I am concerned about her" Andy nodded his head he felt the same, but knew Darien would not want them interfering as he told her "you should return to your duties"

Mina sighed she wanted to check on her friend, but knew she could not defy a direct order as she nodded her head telling him "yes sir" and walked away. Andy took one look at Serena's closed door and then continued walking down the hall.

Serena sat alone in her room even though the floor was hard she still preferred it to sitting on the bed she looked out the window seeing the moon up high in the sky, he hadn't come for her as she expected him too. The sunset had set for the day and he had left her be. She heard her stomach growling as she realized she had missed her meals. She thought about going down to the kitchen to see what Lita had on hand for a snack.

She carefully stood up from the floor and walked over opening up the door to her room seeing that the hallway was empty. She quietly made her way down the halls toward the kitchen.

She opened the kitchen door a crack and peeked in seeing it was empty as she walked inside letting the door swing closed behind her. She was pleased there was no one else there to be asking questions as she walked over towards a tall cabinet, she knew where Lita was known to hide goodies. She opened the cabinet door as she reached up towards one of the top shelves moving things around when she froze hearing his voice as he asked "Lita, what kind of treats do you have today?"

She slowly closed the cabinet door she stood behind and turned around as she came face to face with Lord Montgomery. He looked to her surprised telling her "sorry, I thought you were someone else".

She stood there nervously looking his way as she told him "Lita"

He nodded his head telling her "yes" as he looked to her intrigued asking "what are you still doing up and out of bed it's late?"

She looked to him crossing her arms in front of her telling him "probably the same thing you are looking for a snack"

He saw the subtle ways she was keeping herself closed off from him as he nodded his head telling her "come along" She shook her head no; not wanting to partake in his sexual conquests right now as he told her again "come"

She sighed knowing she was forbidden to disobey him as she slowly followed behind as he led her down a small staircase from the kitchen into the pantry. She looked around at all the sacs of flour on the floor as she wondered if he was going to take her right there on top of them. She watched as he bent over moving a sack of flour away, but then to her surprise he stood upholding a pastry telling her with a little smirk "I know where Lita keeps all her best treats"

She bit her lip looking at the pastry he held in his hand. It did look delicious as she asked "there is only one left?" He nodded his head yes as she turned to walk away telling him "then it is yours, enjoy it" He took hold of her hand before she turned completely around telling her "we could share it"

She looked back at him nervously as she nodded her head saying "alright" He motioned for her to come sit next to him on the ground as he sat with his legs spread out in front of him leaning up against a sack of flour. She followed suit as she carefully sat down next to him. He took a bite of the pastry and then held it in his hand and brought it up to her mouth telling her "here have a bite" She moved her body forward as she reached in to take a small bite as she slowly chewed and let out a small humming noise. He watched her mouth savoring the small bite that she took as he smiled telling her "good right?"

She nodded her head satisfied telling him "very"

He came up close to her as he took one of his fingers and gently wiped the side of her mouth removing some of the icing from the corner. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath as he came that close to her lips until she let it out as she watched him sit back and take another bite of the pastry.

He held it out for her again to take another bite as she slowly reached in to take another bite, but this time he slowly moved it just out of her reach so she had to really bend forward to take a bite as she reached in for the bite.

He enjoyed watching her mouth move back and forth as she chewed and let out that delicious humming sound that she made. It was making him go hard as he watched her tongue slip out between her lips as she licked the icing off afterwards.

He took one last bite for himself of the pastry and then handed her the rest telling her "go on" She reached out opening her mouth wide as she put the last bite into her mouth and chewed and then swallowed. She could feel his gaze on her as he put his hands up to her face telling her "allow me" as he reached in and with his own tongue and licked the icing off her lips.

She was shaking at the closeness of him as he sat back licking the icing off his own fingers as he put his hand out for her telling her "go ahead have a taste" She looked at his hand out in front of her as she took a deep breath and then slowly reached forward as she put her mouth around one of his fingers licking the icing off and then went onto the next.

He sat there watching as she had his finger in her mouth as she licked it off starting at the tip and making her way down. He was rock hard as he quickly turned and grabbed her by the arms pushing her back against the sack of flour as she let out a momentary shock of alarm. He quickly lifted the hem of her dress, unable to hold himself back he quickly pulled his pants down and entered himself inside her with one quick movement he let his orgasm flow. He stayed inside her for a moment as he tried to catch his breath and then lowered his head coming down to place a kiss to her right breast. He looked up to her face to see she was lying there frigid.

He did not say a word as he pulled out of her and stood up, placing his pants back on then held out his hand to help her up, but she didn't take it as she shook her head and carefully stood up on her own.

She pushed her dress back down trying to compose herself to not look like she had just been tumbled in the flour as she looked up at him saying "good night my lord" and started to walk away past him. To her surprise as she passed he grabbed onto her arm telling her "wait"

She knew it was too good to be true that he would want more as she turned back around to look at him her expression empty as she said "yes"

He let go of her arm shaking his head he told her "good night Serena, sleep well".

She stood there for a second looking at his face, and then turned back around as she quickly ran up the stairs and away from him.

End Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Ties That Bind

Chapter 16

Arousal

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone for the support I received for the last chapter. I am very glad to see there are those that are still following this story and I appreciate all of you joining me on the emotional rollercoaster that is this story. I hope you all continue to be intrigued enough to come back for more. Please send your thoughts and reviews. Thanks Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will. Thank you!

Serena awoke suddenly as she heard a loud crash. She sat up looking around not sure what caused the noise as she jumped seeing a dark figure sitting alone on a chair in the corner of the room. She was about to scream out when she realized it was just him. She looked towards him asking "what are you doing just sitting there in the dark"

He sat as he stared right at her ordering her "remove your nightgown" She took a deep breath and let it out slow knowing why he came to her as she removed her nightgown discarding it down to the floor.

She lied there waiting for him to stand and walk over to her, but to her amazement he didn't move to get up instead he seemed to relax more deeper into the chair as he ordered her "put your hands on your stomach" She didn't understand his command, but did as she was told as he nodded his approval telling her "good, now slowly bring them higher rubbing them up along your skin"

She looked at him unsure why he was having her do so, but he nodded his head telling her "go on" She slowly brought her hands up higher along her stomach to her chest to just below her breast as he urged her "go on give them a touch feel the soft curves of your breasts" She gulped as she put one of her hands on her breast normally this wouldn't be a problem, but with him sitting there instructing her to touch her own body felt much more sexual as he told her "give it a light squeeze" She looked to him alarmed as he ordered her "do it" She put her hand on her breast as she gave it a light squeeze. He ordered her "use the other hand too Serena don't be shy"

She placed both her hands on her breasts as she gave them a light squeeze. She heard him instruct her "use your fingers and give the tit just a slight pull" She did as she was told as she let out a slight gasp. She couldn't see it, but he smiled telling her "don't neglect the other" she did the same with the other side as she let out a small sigh. He told her "good, now take one of your hands and slowly bring it back down"

She slowly rubbed her hand down her chest as he instructed her keep going further. She began to remove her other hand from her breast he yelled out "no" telling her more calmly "leave that one where it is, just the one hand will do" She moved her hand back to her breast as he told her "keep giving it a squeeze but be a little more rough this time" She grabbed her breast tighter feeling it harden under her own touch. He nodded his head approvingly as he told her "good now keep going lower with your other hand"

She looked at him shocked understanding what he wanted her to do as she looked to him shaking her head asking "why" He stayed sitting on the seat as he shook his head telling her "don't ask questions. Just do as you are told"

She nodded her head and lowered her face so she wouldn't have to see him as she moved her hand down to her vagina as she heard his voice telling her "go on touch it" She used her hand as she gently cupped herself.

She heard him let out a slight moan as she looked to him to see if he would finish this, but he still sat unmoving as he told her "bring your knees up" She bent her knees in front of her as he told her "don't be afraid give a few pelvic thrusts" She felt herself heating up inside as he instructed her "put one of your fingers in deep" She did as she was told as she felt her breathing growing more sporadic.

She waited for his next instruction as she watched him stand up from the chair and waited for him to come to her. He walked over beside the bed looked down at her and then walked through the door into his own bedroom. She lied there on the bed not understanding what just happened. She looked to the door unsure asking herself would he be back. She lied there waiting, but he didn't come. She felt like her body was on fire as she felt the burning down below.

She slowly stood up from the bed as she went over and knocked on the door, but got no answer as she slowly opened it. He stood by his dresser as he turned around looking at her demanding "what are you doing in here?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out as she stuttered "I…I mean you… you just left" He looked to her with a raised eye brow asking "do you want me to continue?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it as he turned away from her saying "good night Serena" She started to turn around to walk back to her room, but then stopped as she turned around to face him asking "what is your game?" He looked over to her asking "excuse me?"

She looked to him frustrated saying "you get me to the point of well, you know and then just stop and leave" He shook his head telling her "I didn't do anything, you did that all on your own"

She was going to protest, but she knew he was right. She hated to admit it, but she had grown use to his touch as she tried to tell him "but I…I…" He looked to her demanding "say what you wish Serena. I have other things that need my attention"

She bit on her lower lip she thought about just turning around and going back to her room as she saw him remove the robe that he wore leaving him just in his boxers. She could see his hard member hidden behind the cloth she told him "I need you to finish what you started"

He looked back at her as he told her calmly "very well" She felt her heart jumping around as he walked over to her and stood right in front of her. They were almost touching as he lowered his boxers to the floor. He took both of her arms putting them around his neck as he instructed her "hold on and wrap your legs around my waist" She did as she was told feeling his groin pressed up against her, the next thing she knew he had his hands placed firmly on her ass as he lifted her up entering himself inside her. She immediately felt a release as he pumped into her harder and faster pushing deep as far as he could go.

She had her arms wrapped around his neck as she held onto him tightly letting her hands roam further down his back. He took her pushing her up against a wall in his bedroom for balance as he pushed himself in deeper. Serena moved her hands up higher holding onto the back of his hair with her hands as she felt herself coming. She went to scream, but he covered her mouth with his own as they climaxed together.

He carefully placed her back down to the floor as he took her hand and walked her back out the adjourning door. She was still struggling to catch her breath as he walked over and placed a small kiss in the crook of her neck he told her "sleep well Serena you'll need it" and then walked back through the door closing it behind him as she looked at the closed door thinking sleep now as if that were only possible.

After tossing for several more hours sleep finally caught up with her and she slept late into the morning the following day. She woke up rubbing her eyes seeing a tray on her bedside table filled with fruits and buns with a small; note in his hand writing that read be sure to eat well. You will need your strength tonight.

She placed the note down as she sat up in bed and took a roll. She heard a light knock at her door as she asked "who is it?" Ami opened the door just a jar as she asked "its Ami Serena may I enter?" Serena quickly stood up from the bed grabbing a robe from the bureau it was sheer and didn't cover up much, but was better than nothing as she nodded her head telling her "yes Ami come in"

Ami walked in the door telling her quietly "good morning I hope you slept well" Serena nodded her head telling her "yes thank you" as she looked to the breakfast try asking "do I have you to thank for this special treat" Ami nodded her head telling her "Lord Montgomery was very insistent this morning that you eat well"

Serena knew why he was so insistent as she nodded her head telling her "yes I am certain he was" Ami walked over and took a towel out of her bureau telling her "he also stated that you might enjoy a warm bath" Serena nodded her head surprised telling her "yes, I would actually enjoy that very much thank you"

Ami nodded her head as she turned to leave telling her "enjoy your breakfast. I will have a bath drawn for you" and walked out of the room. Serena went back and looked at the plate of food as she picked up a strawberry taking a small bite out of it she slowly chewed the sweet fruit she wondered he certainly was being very considerate of her this morning.

Ami returned not long after with the tub as she filled it with warm water and left some lavender oil for her to wash with and then walked out giving her, her privacy.

Serena slowly removed the thin robe that she wore as she slowly placed one foot into the tub feeling how warm the water was. She followed with the other foot also as she slowly slid down into the tub lying back letting her whole body relax beneath the water as she put her head back closing her eyes.

She felt calm and relaxed when the next thing she knew there were hands on her shoulders giving her a deep message. She let out a soft moan. She went to turn her head to face him, but he told her "no just stay as you are" She didn't complain about that as she closed her eyes again. She felt his hands leave her shoulders as they slowly started to trail lower tracing down along her chest.

He removed his hands from her the top of her breasts as he heard her sigh of disappointment. He smiled as he reached beside him grabbing a nearby washcloth. He put it in the tub letting the cloth get wet with the soapy water as he picked it up and proceeded to wash her starting with her neck as he tilted her chin up towards him to make sure he got each crevice and then brought the cloth lower as he ran it down her chest and then in between her breasts as he took his time circling it around each one to make sure to get below and to the sides. She arched her back into his touch as he continued to move the rag lower as he went and washed the inside of her belly button then spreading the rag out across her stomach. He used his other hand to spread her legs further apart as he lowered the cloth rubbing it against her private area.

She lied there in the warm water as he ran the cloth all over her body he was rubbing it up against her vagina the soft material combined with the warm water was intense as she let out a cry of pleasure. She didn't know how she washed herself so many times before in the same manner, but now. He was causing her to feels chills up her spine and the water wasn't even cold.

He removed the cloth from her as she opened up her eyes disappointed, but seeing the way his eyes looked upon her. He shook his head and reached into the water getting his shirt soaked in the process he picked up her naked body and carried her over to the bed.

He put her down gently on the bed as he lied down next to her and started kissing down her neck to her navel following the same path he did so with the washcloth. Serena reached out to put her hands on his back, but he stopped her grabbing her arms and held them up over her head telling her "keep them here"

She nodded her head as she lied there and he kissed and teased every part of her body slowly lowering himself with each kiss down to her stomach. She waited for him to put his lips down on her further, but his lips took a more southern route as he lifted up one of her legs and used his tongue licking the inside of her thighs as he continued to go lower behind her knee cap and then further down as he placed a kiss to her ankle and then stopped as he picked her foot up in his hand and gave her a light massage at her heel and then gave her a little smirk he put his mouth around her big toe sucking deeply on it.

Serena felt herself gasping as he used one of his fingers and gently slid it along the bottom of her foot she felt a light tickle. She cried out earning a satisfied smile from him as he moved onto her other foot. The pleasure he was giving her between the massage, the sucking, and the ticklish sensation was unmeasurable as he slowly put her leg back down and ran his hand smoothly up her leg.

She watched as he moved his hands along her legs slowly. He gently persuaded her to bring her knees up which she did as he placed his hands under her bottom gently raising her from the bed as he looked up to her with a devilish grin and stuck his tongue inside of her. She quickly bucked at his touch as she threw her head back in passion. He removed his tongue from inside of her as he backed away slowly receiving an antsy expression from her as he asked her "do you want more?" She nodded her head yes as he told her "say please"

She fought to gain her breath as she looked to him saying "please" He came down on her as he grabbed her breast in his mouth sucking hard and pulling on her nipple. She screamed out and went to move her hands to grab onto something, but he quickly grabbed them putting them back where they were he looked down at her ordering her "don't move them unless you want me to tie them there"

She shook her head no as he quickly removed his pants and came down on top of her as he entered inside her. She felt his hardness fill her while he kept a steady rhythm and continued going quicker and quicker Serena lied there having nothing to hold onto as he rode her the pleasure was too much for her. She tried to keep her arms above her as she felt the buildup inside her from below filling her entire body until finally she screamed out as she hit her climax releasing herself and so did he.

He removed himself from inside of her and climbed off the bed picking up his pants from the floor he took one last look at her. A satisfied grin crossed his face seeing her lying there hot and flustered. He walked over to her turning her to face to look at him he told her "until later"

He left her walking out the adjoining door between there rooms; Serena lied there on her bed trying to catch her breath as she placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart thinking her body was no longer her own, it was all his.


	17. Chapter 17

Ties That Bind

Chapter 17

New Girl

Author's Note: I would like to thank all those that are following this story I am glad to see some familiar readers but also some new posting there reviews and following this story. I love to hear your thoughts s please send your feedback. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did never will. Thank you!

Serena sat in her room reading a letter from her friend Molly from the village over again. The post mark on the letter was from a week ago. Serena held the letter in her hand as she read it over again for the twelfth time. Molly was a good friend to her growing up, they had been more like sisters than just friends; spending most of their days playing around the village and getting into trouble. They would spend their afternoons climbing and hanging off the branches of the big oak tree and evenings causing havoc around Molly's parent's small inn. She sighed she missed her friend as she read her words again asking how she was. How things were living in the manor? If she was happy? But most of all that she missed her too.

Serena put the letter down knowing she had to send her a response. She walked over and sat down at the small writing desk in her room. She thought about what she could write, trying to choose her words carefully. She certainly could not tell her the truth of what she had become. She began to start another letter to her letting her know I'm fine. I am treated well enough and I miss you too. She sat looking at the words she wrote knowing Molly would never believe it. She crumpled up the paper in her hand and tossed it to the waste basket with many other copies she had started. She took another sheet and started to write again dear Molly, but couldn't seem to get passed that point when she heard a knock at her door. She knew it was not Lord Montgomery he never knocked as she called out "just a minute" and walked over grabbing her silk robe from her bed putting it around herself quickly she called out "come in"

The door opened and Mina walked in her room smiling at her with her always cheery disposition she told her "good morning Serena. I hope we are not disturbing you" Serena looked to Mina returning her greeting telling her "good morning" and then saw behind her another girl with reddish brown hair standing behind Mina shyly keeping her head lowered not to make eye contact with her.

Serena shook her head telling her "you are not disturbing me at all. I actually was just starting to pen a friend of mine from the village, but I can't seem to find the right words on what to say to her. I am glad to have the distraction"

Mina looked to her saying "we will be out of your way in just a moment and you can continue with your writing" as she walked over to the bed and the other girl followed behind as she helped Mina strip the sheets from the bed.

Serena stood nearby watching them, she still felt odd just standing around while others did the work for her. She walked over to the bed and bent down to grab a corner of the sheet to help as her robe opened up in front revealing her cleavage.

Mina made a motion with her throat to her as Serena looked down quickly grabbing her robe with her hand holding it closed. Mina walked over to the dresser grabbing a fresh sheet and then came back to the bed telling her "its ok Serena, you are not expected to do chores any longer"

Serena saw as the other girl looked her way curiously and then quickly turned away lowering her head. Serena turned back around away from the young girl as she went back to sit at her writing desk thinking this girl was probably too young and innocent to even comprehend what she is, what her new purpose here is.

Mina looked seeing the new girl was looking at Serena curiously as she noticed a nightgown discarded under the bed and reached down to get it. When Mina walked over to her putting her hand on her shoulder shaking her head no as she turned to look at Serena with a smile telling her "this is Lizzy she just started here" Serena turned to look at the young girls blushing face as Mina explained "Constance wants me to show her around so she can find out where her talents are best suited"

Serena laughed at Mina's choice of words as she asked her "talents huh?" Lizzy spoke up as Serena looked to her surprised she told them both "I help my mother out around our home, you see there are eleven children including myself. My father recently lost his position and things have become tight, that is why I am here my parents could use the financial help"

Serena looked to the girl feeling bad, for judging her too quickly as Lizzy told her "I won't be here that long. My boyfriend is fighting in the war and when he returns we will be married and he will take care of me then."

Serena nodded her head listening to her dreams of a happily ever after, there was a part of the girl in front of her that reminded her of who she use to be. She smiled telling her "that sounds wonderful. I truly hope it all works out for you"

Mina interrupted the conversation between them as she turned to Serena asking "isn't your father fighting in the war too Serena" Lizzy looked to Serena excited to see they shared something in common she asked her "how long has he been fighting?"

Serena stood up from her chair as she went and looked out the window thinking of her last encounter with her father she told them "my whole life"

Lizzy could tell how sad Serena was, she couldn't imagine growing up without her father as she told her "I'm sorry for what you have been through, but he must be a true and dedicated hero" Serena turned around putting a fake smile to her face she told her "yes he is"

Mina finished fluffing the last pillow putting it on the bed she told Serena "sorry to cut this visit short, but we have many other rooms to get to yet" Serena nodded her head in understanding as Lizzy waved goodbye telling her "it was nice chatting with you. I hope we can do it again sometime"

Serena nodded her head telling her "sure" knowing Constance wouldn't allow it as Mina told her "we'll see you down at lunch Serena" and walked out the door followed by Lizzy.

After Mina and Lizzy left her room she tried to sit back down at her writing desk, but all she felt was closed in, she looked out her window seeing the blue skies and decided a walk in the gardens getting some fresh air would help to clear her head so she quickly dressed and went outside towards the gardens.

It was a beautiful day outside the sun was shining, but it wasn't too hot as she strolled along taking in the many different fragrances of flowers. She walked along the property line never really knowing how much land really was here it seemed to go on and on as she slowly strolled along.

Darien sat in his office looking down reading a letter that went on about the war and how much more money was needed for weapons of destruction.

He let out a sigh as he turned his chair around and looked out the window seeing a blonde girl walking outside as she stopped and bent over giving him a good look at her ass as he let out a little smile knowing she had no idea he was watching as she stood back up and continued walking along.

He turned back around to his desk as he picked up a quill in his hand and went to start writing, but knew he would not get any work done as long as she was nearby persuading him the way she does. He stood up and decided maybe some fresh air could be helpful after all.

Serena walked along trying to clear her head of all thoughts. She saw a butterfly fluttering around a bush nearby as she smiled seeing it flutter from petal to petal she looked to it with smile stating "how I envy you to be able to fly away at your own will" as she reached down to smell a beautiful red rose that was in bloom. And then stood up seeing a familiar figure walking up to her.

Darien walked up to her standing inches apart as he looked to her asking "what are you doing out here?" She looked up to him knowing her time would be cut short out in the sun telling him "I wanted to get some fresh air"

He nodded his head asking "Have you eaten anything yet?"

Serena gulped knowing she missed a meal she shook her head telling him "no, I have been outside enjoying the day" Darien shook his head disapprovingly at her, as he put out his hand for her to take he told her "join me for lunch than"

She looked down at his extended hand, she hadn't realized how long she had been outside and lost track of the day as it passed her by she looked up to him nodding her head she told him "very well"

He walked two steps in front of her as she followed him back inside. She didn't watch where she was stepping and tripped over a rock falling forward. He immediately turned around catching her quickly in his arms before she fell. She looked up to him nervously to see her hands had landed spread out over his chest as her body was pressed up against his. He looked down to her and she knew what he was thinking. Lunch would probably have to wait, but such was her life now.

Darien held her hand in his as he led her down the stairs from the bedroom as they entered into the dining room. He pulled out a chair for her as he ordered her "sit"

She sat down in the seat as he pushed her chair in closer to the table and then took the other seat across from her as he reached out and picked up her hand placing a small kiss on her palm as he gently messaged her wrist telling her "you were very open for me just now. I enjoy you tremendously Serena" He raised her hand to his mouth as he took her pointer finger putting it to his mouth as he began to suck on it. Serena could feel herself beginning to heat up for him again. When the kitchen door swung open and Lizzy walked out holding two trays placing one in front of each of them.

Lizzy looked over to Darien feeling nervous at there first introduction. Serena knew the look it was the same look she had when she first laid eyes on him as she watched Lizzy bite her lip shyly telling him "I want to thank you my lord for giving me this opportunity. I hope to serve you well"

Darien looked over to the girl eyeing her seeing she was new, he nodded his head telling her "I'm sure you will my dear, I'm sure you will"

Lizzy gave him a little curtsy and then went back to the kitchen. Serena picked up her fork and started to eat, but saw he was watching the swinging door behind him close. He seemed to hesitate for a moment. She went to put her fork back down cautious of his behavior when she saw him pick up his fork and quickly eat as he sat across the table from her not speaking a word.

She kept her head down focusing on the plate in front of her as she picked up her fork and continued to eat more and then without a word he finished his food, put his fork down on the table, stood up, and quickly left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Ties That Bind

Chapter 18

Overstepping

Author's Note: I would like to thank all those that sent there reviews and thoughts. I love hearing from all of you, along with the new readers who are following this story, glad to see that I have my readers intrigued. Please continue to send your thoughts and reviews. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did never will. Thank You!

Serena sat and ate the rest of her lunch by herself, she placed her fork down by her plate not feeling that hungry any longer as she sat thinking about him. He had been very attentive to her earlier that day and then suddenly his whole demeanor had changed. He had suddenly become very distant and cold to her. She couldn't help, but wonder if she had done something wrong or was it that he had other important matters on his mind.

She stood up from the table leaving her dish unfinished as she went to the study looking to see if he was there working at his desk, but his desk sat unoccupied with papers scattered around. He was nowhere in sight as she sighed thinking her second thought was wrong, maybe she had done something that caused him to want to keep his distance. She shook her head wondering what it was that she did that made him no longer welcome her company during lunch.

She walked over to the bookcases looking for a distraction as she read through the titles of the books hoping to go somewhere else, somewhere she could imagine exploring far off and new exciting places within the story to help take her away from the reality that she faced here as she looked around the study shaking her head thinking or at least for a short time, until he grew a need for her again, which would happen of that she was certain.

She quickly looked through the endless stacks of books he had in his collection and finally picked one out. One of her favorites a tale of two cities by Charles Dickens as she went and sat down on the overstuffed couch bringing her feet up below her as she read. It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of light, it was the season of darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to heaven, we were all going direct the other way – in short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only…she shook her head looking around his large study she began to laugh saying "it certainly is true of life, is it not"

Serena sat reading the book for most of the day getting caught up in the story of Lucie Marnette and Charles Darnay. She heard a knock on the door as she called out "come in" Mina walked inside holding some letters as she looked to Serena telling her "I did not expect you to be in here"

Serena looked to her nodding her head telling her "yes, I sat down to read a book and I guess I let the day drift away on me" as she looked out the window seeing that dusk was setting in. Mina nodded her head placing more letters onto the pile on the desk telling her "well Lita almost has supper ready if you are hungry" Serena nodded her head telling her "yes I am actually. Thank you Mina" She stood up from the couch and headed towards the dining area and sat down in her chair and waited to see if he would eventually join her.

Lita came walking out of the kitchen holding one plate placing it down in front of her as she looked to Lita asking "will Lord Montgomery be having his supper now also" Lita looked to her surprised by the comment as she shook her head quietly telling her "no he will not be joining you this evening" Serena nodded her head seeing he was still being distant as she sat eating her supper alone.

Lita walked out of the kitchen door sometime later holding a basket on her arm seeing Serena still sat alone at the table by herself barely having touched her food. She walked by telling her "Mina told me you were writing a friend of yours from the village earlier. I am going there now to collect some vegetables for tomorrow's dinner. Perhaps you would like to join me"

Serena looked up to Lita with a smile she would love to see Molly again, but then sighed; she knew the sun had set and he would be coming for her shortly. She shook her head telling Lita "I can't Lord Montgomery will be coming to look for me soon"

Lita shook her head telling her "I do not believe so. He has pre occupied himself tonight and will not wish to be disturbed"

Serena sat thinking about it for a moment. She could go to the village just for a short visit and see Molly then be back hopefully before he realizes, but she knew he would be angry if he found out she had gone without his approval. She shook her head telling her "I still better not. He would be upset if he came looking for me and I wasn't here"

Lita looked upstairs shaking her head she turned to Serena telling her "I don't believe you have that to worry about, he will be busy elsewhere tonight and probably tomorrow too"

Serena was going to say something back to her, but noticed the way Lita's eyes drifted to upstairs and remembered earlier that day. The way he looked at Lizzy during lunch and the realization dawned on her where he was as she closed her mouth shaking her head telling her "he can't do this. I won't let him" as she turned around and rushed from the room.

Lita quickly chased after her grabbing her arm as Serena started to go up the stairs she asked her "where are you going?" Serena looked to her shaking her head she told her "I have to stop him, I can't let him to do this to someone else"

Lita shook her head frantic not letting go of her arm she insisted "no you can't, he'll be very upset if you disturb him"

Serena shook her head as she pulled her arm free telling her "I don't care, I won't let him do this. I won't let him destroy another girl as he did me" and quickly headed up the stairs as Lita stood shaking her head knowing better of what would soon come.

Serena quickly rushed to his bedroom door as she tried to open the door to find it locked, but she could hear Lizzy's cries from inside. She quickly raced over to her own room and rushed over to the adjoining door between their two rooms to find the door was still unlocked. She opened the door and went inside where she found Lizzy tied up in the same manner he had her when he stole her virginity. Seeing him as he sat on top of Lizzy as he placed kisses down her stomach as Lizzy tried to turn her head away crying to him begging "please stop"

Serena stood there watching him remembering being there in that same position with him as she begged to deaf ears for him to stop, but he wouldn't. She wouldn't let him ignore her cries again as she shook her head and yelled out to him "you can't do this"

Darien stopped what he was doing as he looked up surprised to see her standing there and screamed at her "get out!"

Serena didn't move as she stood her ground telling him "no, I won't let you hurt this girl the way you did me"

Darien still did not make a move to get off of Lizzy as he sat astride her and looked over to Serena raising his voice to a dangerous tone he told her "get out now!"

Serena stood there defiant placing her hands on her hips shaking her head she told him "no, I am here for you to do as you will to me. Let all the others be"

Darien slowly removed himself off the girl as he slowly walked over to Serena standing in front of her he told her with his voice low and menacing. "Get out now Serena"

Serena gulped knowing the dangerous tone he used with her and the pain that would follow as she squeezed her eyes tight and then opened them looking to him she shook her head telling him "no!"

He quickly backhanded her across the face knocking her to the floor by his feet as he looked down to her lying on the floor telling her "get out, I'll deal with your disobedience later"

She got back up from the floor kneeling in front of him as she took a deep breath and let it out telling him "no, I will not be a part of this. Either let her go or don't touch me again. I will not be one of your many whores"

Darien grabbed her by the strap of her dress lifting her high up to her feet until her toes barely touched the floor he told her "you don't have a choice"

She struggled in his grasp to be free as she looked over to Lizzy all tied up and scared as she had been. She found the courage deep inside her, she looked back at him and cried out "let her go. She's innocent the way I was. Don't destroy that, isn't it enough that you destroyed me" Tears ran down her cheeks as she begged him "don't do it to her"

Darien yelled at her as he dropped her down to her feet "enough of this, get out now Serena. You will be punished for your actions, but more so if you don't leave now" She shook her head standing up onto her own two feet crying out "no, I won't go" when the next thing she knew two arms had grabbed her from behind as she turned her head and saw Andy holding her back. She tried to struggle in his grasp yelling out "let go of me" Darien ordered him "take her downstairs leave her there until I am ready for her"

Andy looked back at Darien questioning "downstairs?" Darien nodded his head telling him "yes downstairs. Now I am not to be disturbed again"

Andy nodded his head as he led Serena out from the room when she heard the door slam behind them as Lizzy's cries echoed down the hallway.

She struggled with him as she looked to Andy begging him "you can't let him do this, you have to stop this" but her pleas just went on deaf ears as he told her "come along now" and led her out of the cozy bedroom down to the dark basement.

Andy grabbed a torch as he took her down the steep stairs to the cold, dark musty basement where she slowly walked along and saw the locked cages along the back wall. They walked past two or three and then stopped as Andy looked to her saying "in you go" She looked inside the small dark space as she struggled to be free crying out "no please. You can't leave me here" but Andy opened the door to the cell pushing her inside as he closed the door behind her locking it telling her "we will come for you again when he is ready for your company" Serena looked to him with fear in her eyes as she begged reaching out "please don't leave me here"

Andy closed his eyes trying to ignore her cries as he took one last look at her standing there with her arms around herself shivering as the tears rolled down her cheeks he didn't say a word to her, following his orders he turned and walked back up the stairs.

She heard the door at the top of the stairs creek closed and then the only light that was down there was gone. It was pitch darkness and freezing with a heavy mildew scent. She wrapped her arms around herself tighter when she felt something scurry up against her foot. She screamed out in alarm realizing there are also rats.

She stood up against a wall as she placed her hands up against it feeling how wet and sticky they felt afterwards as she removed her hands away and dried them on her dress then slowly slid down to the floor holding her legs up to her chest as tight as she could hearing the loud squeaking all around her. She looked up to the darkness knowing no one could hear her cries. She begged once more "please"


	19. Chapter 19

Ties that Bind

Chapter 19

Fever

Author's Note: Ok I want to thank all those that reviewed. I can see that I have a lot of Lizzy fans. I hope I won't have too many angry readers at the end of this chapter, but I love hearing all your thoughts and reviews so keep them coming. Also if you are enjoying this story please follow and / or favorite. Thanks for reading Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, never did never will. Thank you!

Lizzy slowly walked out of his room two days later as she stood by the door and turned around to see him standing in the corner pulling his pants on and fastening his belt around his waist showing no depth of emotion towards her. She covered her face to hide her tears of what he had done to her and quickly ran from the room crying. Darien stood there hearing the door closing behind her, showing no remorse or pity for what he had done. He had been with her for two days until he finally got what he wanted, but his essence was still left unsatisfied.

He turned and looked out the window seeing the rose gardens below that he had found her in yesterday as he smiled thinking of what came after and how her body responded to him. He quickly turned away from the window, he needed a break, but most of all to get out of these walls and find his release, somewhere else. He quickly placed his boots on and headed down to the stables deciding to take his stallion Midnight out for a run to let him stretch his legs. He walked over to the stall and grabbed the reins as Nathan the older gentleman who watches the horses for him came walking over telling him "Midnight has been fed and well-groomed my lord" Darien nodded his head responding back "thank you Nathan, but right now I think he is overdue for a good run"

Nathan nodded his head telling him "certainly sir, would you like I can have him get his work out on the field" Darien shook his head telling him "that won't be necessary. I will take him myself" as he quickly mounted his horse and took off at a brisk ride away from the manor.

Many hours had passed as evening approached he rode back to the manor. He put his horse back in the stable and gave the order to Nathan to give him a good brushing and then walked up to the main house knowing there was only one thing that could give him the feeling of satisfaction that he didn't get with Lizzy. She was good yes, but not great.

He walked into the house and up the stairs towards the bedrooms searching for the only thing that could fulfil the urges inside of him. He stepped into her room to find that she wasn't there as he yelled out loudly his voice echoing down the hall "Andy"

Andy came rushing at Darien's call as he barged in thinking there was an emergency as he looked to him catching his breath asking "what's wrong?"

Darien turned to him as he barked out loudly demanding "where is she?" Andy looked to him seeing how angry and tense he seemed. He lowered his head telling him quietly, flustered of the backlash that would soon follow he told him "she's right where you said to put her downstairs. You told us to leave her down there until you said so"

Darien remembered the scene she had made barging into his room the other day showing deliberate disobedience, his eyes grew dark as he told him "send her to me" Andy shook his head telling him "I don't know if that would be wise. She has been down there for near 3 days with nothing, but a crust of bed and water to drink"

Darien looked down on him still insisting he told him "I did not ask for your thoughts, bring her to me at once" and walked through the adjoining door to his own room slamming it behind him, as he looked over by the bed and saw the flower left on his bedside table, he walked over and picked up the rose and squashed it between his fist. He would deal with her disobedience now.

Andy quickly headed down the stairs to the basement as he grabbed a torch to light the way. He got down to the last step as he heard a loud coughing. He sped up his pace as he ran down to her cell where he found her lying on the floor holding her chest trying to catch her breath.

He struggled to get the door opened as fast as he could and rushed to her side putting a hand to her arm. She turned to look at him her face was pale white and she was struggling to breath he told her "I'm going to get you out of here" She nodded her head unable to speak trying to get up to her feet feeling very weak and unsteady. He put his arm around her to help her stand when he saw a rat scurry away from under her skirt. He stepped back surprised, but kept his arm around her supporting most of her weight telling her "come along"

They took a few steps forward as she stopped and looked to him still gasping for breath asking "how's the girl?" Andy shook his head amazed in her condition she was still thinking of another as he told her "she's fine, but I'm worried about you right now"

She shook her head while trying to keep her balance steady telling him "I'll be okay" but continued insisting "the girl, please make sure she's…" She was unable to finish her thought as she stopped grabbing her chest again gasping for breath.

Andy looked to her concerned he was no doctor, but knew she was not well telling her "I think we should get you to a bed" She started to feel dizzy with everything spinning around her she nodded her head saying "okay" as Andy helped her mostly carried her up the rest of the basement stairs.

He half carried her up to the stairs that led to the second for as Richard another one of Montgomery's guards appeared at the top of the stairs looking to Andy telling him "he's asking what is taking so long"

Andy stood there not releasing his hold on her, helping to support most of Serena's weight which was not much as he looked to Richard responding back "just look at her, that's what. I'm bringing her to her room"

Richard took one look at Serena's pale face and came the rest of the way down the steps to take her other arm he told Andy "I'll help you", but to both of their surprise Serena stopped them shaking her head saying "no I'll go"

Andy shook his head telling her adamantly "no it's not a good idea, you're in no condition" She looked to him as she tried with little strength she had to pull her arm away from him to stand up on her own she told him "I know, but he will be angry if I don't"

Andy stood there looking at her seeing how unsteady she was unsure what to do. He knew she was right that he had orders to follow and if he didn't it would only make things worse for both of them as he took a deep breath letting it out he conceded telling her "let me at least help you there" Serena nodded her head telling him "ok" as both men helped her walk the rest of the way up the stairs leaving her standing in front of Darien's bedroom door. Andy held onto her arm a second longer asking doubtfully "you can do this?"

She nodded her head telling him "I must" as she opened the door and walked into his bedroom closing the door behind her as Andy and Richard stood there looking to each other both very concerned.

She slowly walked into his room to find him sitting in his chair in the corner of the room with cup in hand as he sipped whatever liquid was inside. He raised his voice yelling at her his tone vicious "it's about time you kept me waiting. I do not like waiting Serena. Now undress and sit on the bed"

He crossed his arms seeing mostly her shadow in the dark room. He shook his head watching her stand there shaking, at the end of this night he would make her understand who the lord was here and that she would never disobey his orders again. He would make sure of it. He waited, but saw she did not make a move to undress as he stood up angrily demanding "you have kept me waiting long enough, get on with it"

She heard the anger that was in his voice and nodded her head to obey, slowly feeling the heat that was consuming her entire body, her hands began to shake as she felt her head was ready to explode with the intense pounding she felt inside. She squeezed her eyes shut as she went to remove one of the straps from her dress unable to, she took a step towards him stumbling forward as the room started spinning around her. She went to hold onto the dresser for balance, but ended up crashing to the floor.

Darien was on his feet as he saw her body hit the ground. He rushed over to the side of the bed and found her lying at the foot of the bed unconscious on the floor. He shook her calling out her name trying to revive her, but got no response not even a stir. He put a hand to her forehead checking for a temperature and immediately removed his hand realizing she was burning with fever. He screamed out loudly "Andy" who entered the room quickly to find Darien kneeling on the floor holding Serena's unconscious body in his arms

Darien looked up as he cradled her into his arms lifting her off the floor yelling to Andy "quick get a doctor here now"

Andy went to protest telling him "it is late, there will be no doctor available at this time" Darien shook his head not caring or listening to any excuses telling him "find someone" Andy nodded his head and went racing from the room.

Darien gently carried her in his arms as he walked over to his bed and lied her down. Mina came rushing into the room following Andy as he looked her way surprised to see her there as she told him "I have a cold rag for her head"

He nodded his head understanding now why Mina had acted so quickly, she already knew as he turned and saw Serena's limp body on the bed, uncertain how many days she had been in this condition he told her "keep them coming"

Mina placed the cold cloth on her forehead. She could feel how warm her head was just at the simple touch as she looked back at him concerned saying "she's burning up with fever" Darien looked to her nodding his head unsure what could be done until Andy returned with a doctor telling her "I know, keep the cold rags coming quickly" Mina nodded her head telling him "yes sir" and quickly left to get more.

Darien paced around the room looking out the window wondering where Andy was with the doctor, he pushed a hand through his hair looking over at the bed to see her just lying there her face was becoming paler by the minute, she seemed to be only getting worse.

3 hours later Andy walked into the room as Darien turned to him angrily demanding "where have you been?"

Andy shook his head frustrated telling him "trying to find a doctor who would come out this late" Darien looked to him seeing he was alone asking "well where is he?" Andy put a hand to his shoulder seeing he was very agitated telling him "he'll be here soon" He walked over to the bed where Serena still lied sleeping asking "how is she doing?"

Darien shook his head telling him "not well. The doctor needs to get here soon"

The doctor finally arrived after what felt like an eternity of waiting as he tried to pass through the crowd of people gathered in the hallway. He walked into the bedroom. Darien immediately stood up from his seat as he saw him enter. The doctor greeted him with a nod of his head saying "Lord Montgomery I presume" Darien shook the man's hand telling him "thank you for coming out at this hour doctor". The doctor nodded his head wondering what was so important to drag him out of his bed at this late hour and then he saw Serena lying there on the bed.

He walked over to her and put a hand to her forehead and started to open the bag he carried along with him looking to Darien he asked "may I have some privacy to examine her" Darien stood still ready to say no when Andy took his arm telling the doctor "we'll wait in the hall"

Darien reluctantly followed Andy stepping out into the hall as they waited for news.

After what seemed like forever the doctor finally stepped out of his bedroom closing the door behind him he looked over to Lord Montgomery asking "is there somewhere we may speak"

Darien nodded his head telling him "my study follow me" He led him down to the lower level as the doctor followed him through the door. Darien closed it behind him asking "well how is she?"

The doctor began to explain "she is a very sick girl" Darien looked to him shaking his head telling "that's it, I already know that, this is why I brought you here to make her better"

The doctor let his outburst go as he tried to explain "Lord Montgomery you must understand, that girl you have upstairs is very sick from what I believe is a fast moving infectious virus in her body. If left untreated she will die"

Darien shook her his refusing to listen telling him "no, I won't let that happen. Do whatever it takes money is no object"

The doctor nodded his head in understanding, it was the same statement that Andy told him that had gotten him there in the first place, but sometimes not even money could cure as he told him "she has a very high fever, which we need to take care of immediately. I suggest getting a bath of ice and placing her in it for 20 minutes at a time to try to bring down her body temperature"

Darien nodded his head telling him "done, what else?" The doctor took his stethoscope off from around his neck placing it back in his bag. He took out a bottle handing it to him telling him "make sure she takes one of these tablets twice a day orally with her being still unconscious this will not be easy"

Darien nodded his head telling him "I understand it'll be done"

The doctor closed up his medicine bag getting ready to leave, he let out a breath and turned to Lord Montgomery he told him "you must understand, this will not cure her. The hardest battle will be her own. I have seen others not nearly as severe with her ailments who did not survive. Lord Montgomery you may want to think about…"

Darien cut him off telling him "we will do as you have said and she will live" He went to shake the man's hand saying "thank you for coming out this evening doctor" The doctor shook his hand not sure if the girl upstairs would survive the night he told him back "I will come back tomorrow to see how she is doing"

Darien nodded his head telling him "very well" as he led him to the door and went straight back upstairs to his room, where he found Mina, Lita, Rei, and Ami sitting at her bedside as he stood behind them saying "ahem" They all turned around suddenly surprised to see him standing behind them as he ordered "have a tub of ice be brought up at once"

They all quickly got up on their feet and ran from the room to do as he ordered. He waited for the door to close and then went and sat on the bed next to her seeing her chest slowly rise and fall as she breathed. He held her hand in his and gently took his other hand and ran a finger along her overly warm skin he told her "don't give up, keep up that fighting spirit you hear me, don't you give up"


	20. Chapter 20

Ties That Bind

Chapter 20

Delusions

Author's Note: I would like to thank all those that reviewed and sent their thoughts I hope you are continuing to enjoy this story as it takes each twist and turn. I love hearing your thoughts and reviews so please keep them coming. Also to my new followers always happy to see I have new readers so welcome. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Darien had fallen asleep in his chair next to the bed. He was awoken to the sound of her stirring. He stood up and expected to find her awake, but her eyes were still closed as she tossed and turned on the bed having a nightmare. He stood over the bed watching her inward struggle as he reached down and took her hand in his calling out to her "Serena can you hear me?"

She continued to stir back and forth as she started crying out in her sleep "no father, no don't go, I'll be good"

He let out a sigh hoping for a moment that she heard him as he gently stroked her hand in a slow circular motion trying to soothe her telling her "everything is alright, just rest" at the sound of his voice her body started to calm as he turned around surprised hearing a light knocking at the door to see Mina standing there holding out a tray.

She walked into the room seeing him standing there next to the bed holding Serena's hand in his as she told him shyly "I thought you would like a bite to eat" Darien turned back to Serena not feeling like he had much of an appetite as he told her "leave it on the dresser. I will eat later"

Mina walked over to the dresser quietly and left the tray of food and took the untouched one from earlier that day away, when Darien turned to her asking "how is the ice bath coming along"

Mina stood at the foot of the bed looking down at Serena lying there on the bed still sleeping she told him "it will be here shortly" He nodded his head telling her "very good. Go about your business, but be sure to send up fresh cold compresses every ten minutes" She nodded her head telling him "yes my lord"

Mina started to walk from the room but looked over at Serena once more lying there with all the cold compresses and ice baths they gave her. It did not seem to make a difference as she shook her head sadly seeing her friend slowly wasting away and left the room.

Darien went and looked back at Serena seeing she was back to resting comfortably as he sat down at his small writing desk and took out his letter opener and started going through some mail. He sat reading a letter from a countess Filomena who wanted him to attend a ball she was throwing for her daughter who had received her mother's horrible personality along with doggedly looks. As he took the invitation and through it to a waste pail nearby.

He picked up another letter and started to open it as he looked up hearing another knock at the door expecting to see Mina with the ice bath, but saw Constance instead standing there as she walked into his room she told him "I have arranged for you to have a different companion this evening seeing as how Serena is indisposed at the moment my lord"

Darien did not pay attention as he held the letter in his hands and browsed over the contents he told her "that won't be necessary" Constance shook her head telling him "my lord I was only thinking of you. I thought you could use the chance to let out some of your frustrations, after all it has been a very tiring day for you has it not"

Darien turned from his writing desk as he looked at Serena still on the bed looking deathly pale as he sighed telling her "perhaps you are right" and looked up to Constance asking "who?"

Constance smiled knowing he would see things her way telling him "Angela will be well suited to your needs this evening my lord" Darien sat there thinking as he tapped his chin telling her "Angela huh?" She was good with her hands. Constance maybe right he could use to let out some of his frustrations he still held inside as he told her "very well. Have her meet me in her bed chamber in ten minutes"

Constance nodded her head telling him "very good my lord" and walked from the room. He stood up and went over to his bureau and removed his shirt. He turned taking a look to see her still lying there unconscious on the bed. He never had a woman lie on his bed before without receiving his sexual pleasure from her as he walked over placing a hand on her leg feeling her smooth skin as he slowly slid it up from her ankle to her knee and then back down again.

He removed his hand from her knowing now was not the time as he gently walked over and placed a kiss to her forehead she was still very warm. He took two steps back and looked down at her taking a deep breath he could hear the doctors words to him earlier that day repeating in his head "it is a miracle that she has lasted this long, but do not expect much else" as he sighed and turned walking out of the room.

The next morning he quietly left Angela's room closing the door behind him. It was barely sun up as he walked back to his own room to try to get an hour or two of sleep when he heard shouts coming from his bedroom. He quickly rushed the rest of the way down the hall and into his bedroom where he saw Mina, Rei, and Ami standing over Serena trying to hold her down as he yelled out "what's going on in here"

All the girls suddenly let go of her as they looked to the doorway shocked to see him standing there, but his attention wasn't on them as he saw Serena's whole body start wiggling and convulsing violently against the bed. He quickly went over to the bed telling the girls "move aside" He tried to hold her by the arms as her body continued to convulse he yelled out to them "get Andy now" Mina quickly left the room as she ran down the halls yelling out for him "Andy where are you your needed NOW!"

Daren tried holding her down not wanting to hurt her as her body tossed around violently. Andy quickly appeared in the doorway seeing as Darien fought to hold her steady as he raced over to the bed asking "what can I do" Darien looked to him saying "help me, hold her" The two men worked together holding her down, until finally the seizure stopped. Andy was the first to let go and then slowly Darien followed he stood there catching his breath as he saw her lying there she was still breathing, but barely.

Andy looked over to him as he took a breath of his own glad to see her chest still rising with air as he looked to Darien telling him "she's alright" Darien nodded his head as he looked down at her telling him "for now" He went back and took a seat at his desk telling him "fetch the doctor get him here immediately at all costs" Andy nodded his head saying "will do" and quickly left the room.

Darien sat in the chair, but couldn't take his eyes off her as he watched her chest slowly rise and fall as she took each breath. They had almost lost her today as he shook his head telling her "you are the most stubborn person I've ever meet use that now too fight this. Open your eyes Serena"

The doctor came by an hour later to check on her. He kept his hand on her wrist checking for a pulse as Darien looked to him asking "well" The doctor shook his head telling him "her pulse is weakening no doubt caused by the seizure that you had witnessed earlier" Darien nodded his head as he took a breath asking "how did this start and what can we do to prevent it from happening again"

The doctor shook his head telling him "unfortunately there is not much you can do" as he explained further "the seizure was caused most likely from her high fever and as long as she has the fever, possibly there could be more to follow that will get worse"

Darien took a deep breath letting it out not liking the idea that he may have to see what he witnessed this morning again he asked him "what can be done"

The doctor shook his head telling him "there is not much I am afraid. I would continue with the ice baths maybe three times a day" Darien nodded his head and told him "thank you for coming on such short notice" The doctor was about to say something back when they heard from behind them "father" as Serena lied on the bed stirring calling out again in her sleep "father come back"

The doctor looked to her surprised to hear her speak as Darien told him "she has been having nightmares calling out for her father in her sleep" The doctor nodded his head telling him "don't be afraid to answer her. It might give her the fight she needs. The last thing that girl needs is for her body to be under any further stress" Darien nodded his head telling him "I understand"

The doctor looked over to her as he shook his head saying sadly "too young" and left the room. Darien saw as she lied there tossing and turning calling out for her father. He walked over and took her hand in his telling her "I'm here" She quietly settled back down to a quiet sleep.

He didn't leave her side for the rest of the day he had all his meals and sat reading a book in his chair as he saw her tossing in her sleep fighting saying over and over again "I don't want to go, please don't make me leave" He put the book down on the nightstand nearby and went to her side taking her hand he told her "you don't have to go" He thought he heard her mumble the word "stay" as he held the damp cloth to her forehead. When he turned around hearing someone knocking at the door.

He turned to see Constance standing at the door telling him "I have made…" He didn't let her finish as he shook his head telling her "no, not tonight" Constance shook her head telling him "but my lord" He stood at his spot next to the bed as he raised his voice telling her "I said not tonight. I do not need to repeat myself do I"

She shook her head no as she quietly turned around leaving the room as he yelled out to her "and find out what is going on the with the ice bath"

Thirty minutes later Mina walked in holding a cold compress replacing the one on her forehead as she turned to him asking "any change?"

Darien sat in his chair as he stood up walking over to her putting his palm against her still warm cheek. He told her "no, she stirred about thirty minutes ago calling for her father again and then settled back down"

Mina put a comforting hand to her shoulder saying sadly "poor Serena, it's a shame her father is still fighting in that war"

Darien looked to her amazed he shook his head telling her "her father is not fighting, he's home" Mina turned to him surprised asking "home, why didn't she say something"

He shrugged his shoulders telling her "I do not know when she wakes you will have to ask her" She nodded her head and looked to him saying "I beg your pardon my lord, but why don't we bring him here. Serena obviously wants him. It may help her do better"

Darien looked to Serena lying on the bed she looked so pale and fragile her face white as a ghost he told her "because he wanted nothing to do with her" Mina shook her head confused as she told him "but she talked about him like he was" Darien nodded his head telling her "I know, he wasn't"

Mina placed a comforting hand on her forehead telling him "she doesn't feel as warm as she was yesterday" Darien shook his head telling her "just wishful thinking"

Mina nodded her head telling him "I will have the ice bath sent right up" Darien nodded his head telling her "thank you" as Mina left the room he walked over and put his hand on her forehead hoping she had been right, but still the same.

He sat back in his chair and picked up the book as he continued to read aloud about a tale of two cities.


	21. Chapter 21

Ties that Bind

Chapter 21

Keeping an Eye

Author's Note: I would like to thank all those that sent in their thoughts and reviews and would just like to take a second to clarify a little bit about Darien and the different women that he has taken advantage of. To him all the women that serve under him are his belongings and in Lizzy's case he needed to mark her as his. But with Serena things started the same way as Lizzy but he found that she entices him more and he can get more sexual pleasure from her then any of the others, but as far as all the other girls who work in the castle they are all treated the same there for him do with when and how he chooses including Lizzy, Angela, and any other that he finds his interest peeked by. I hope this helped clarify things a little bit, but I do know the way I wrote him in this story is a bit extreme, but thanks for following along with the story to see where it goes.

On a side note I am having a bit of a hard week, feeling mentally and physically drained. Any positive feedback or thoughts would help. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena opened her eyes as she blinked a few times adjusting to the light coming in through the bedroom window. She slowly tried to sit up to move away from the morning brightness, but found her joints were too stiff to even move. She lied there wiping the sleep out of her eyes, looking around the room realizing she was not in her own room, she was lying down on Lord Montgomery's bed, but couldn't remember how she got there or what he had done to her. She shook her head trying to remember what happened last night how she came to be in his room, but everything was a blur.

She slowly turned her head over to the side table feeling the aches and pains in her back and shoulders as she moved. Then opened her eyes wide surprised to see him asleep in his chair next to the bed. She tried to open her mouth to say something to him, but found she was too hoarse to speak above a low whisper as she called out with her raspy voice "Lord Montgomery"

He continued to sleep without a stir. She decided to try to use this moment to get back to her own bedroom. She tried to sit up slowly, but felt a pain radiating in her head above her eyes as she lied back down and reached up to her forehead where she felt a soggy rag. She removed the rag from her forehead lying it down next to her on the bed when she looked down to see herself, realizing she was covered with rags on her arms and legs also.

She shook her head questioning why she didn't remember any of this as she reached up to rub her temple asking herself "what has been going on?" She looked over to her side again to see him still sleeping. She had a million questions, but was certain he had something to do with this, keeping her on his bed while he slept soundly.

She was unable to take her eyes off of him watching he seemed so relaxed and calm asleep on the chair while she was lying on his bed nearby, it didn't make any sense. She tried to recall the last thing she remembered of how she had come to be this way when she heard a shout from the doorway "you're awake"

She turned her head looking over to the door to see Rei walking in holding more wet compresses as she rushed to Serena's bedside asking her "how are you feeling?" Serena lied there still feeling sore from the slight movements as she told her "like I've been run over by a carriage" Rei nodded her head telling her "that is to be expected"

Serena looked up at Rei with a look of confusion in her eyes questioning herself why Rei seemed to know what happened, but she didn't. When she heard a movement next to the bed. She looked over seeing Lord Montgomery squirming in the chair as he slept. She shook her head glad he hadn't awakened yet, she turned back to look at Rei asking her "what is going on? Why am I here on the bed like this?" as she looked down at all the rags covering her.

Rei looked to her surprised by her question asking her "you don't know?" Serena shook her head slowly no, feeling the pain in her head intensify as Rei took her hand gently telling her "you have been very ill battling a fever for the past six days" Serena lied there taking in what Rei just told her as she mouthed uncertain "six days?" Rei nodded her head telling her "yes, we were afraid we were going to lose you"

Serena looked around the room she was in once more then turned her attention back to Lord Montgomery sleeping in the chair as she questioned herself again "six days?" Rei saw where her eyes went to she told her "he hasn't left your side in days"

Serena looked to him sleeping soundly in the chair and felt a tightness rising up in her chest, she started coughing finding it harder to breath. She thought about the last thing she remembered her encounter with him. Being in this very room watching as he hurt another girl the way he did her and then gave the order to have her locked up in that horrible place. She closed her eyes hearing the loud squeaks of the rats from the basement. She reached out covering her chest with her hand feeling the extra weight on her chest as it rises she took a few deep breaths. Rei looked to her concerned asking "are you alright? Are you in any pain?"

Serena looked away from him shaking her head no trying to block the images invading her mind while trying to get her breathing back in check she turned to Rei asking her "I am thirsty could I please get a glass of ice water" Rei beamed to hear she wanted to drink anything as she dropped the compresses she was holding to the bed telling her excited "yes of course. I'll be right back" and quickly ran from the room as Serena lied back against the pillow resting her eyes for just a moment, when she heard his voice next to her tell her "she'll probably forget to put ice in it"

She opened her eyes wide to hear his voice again and froze. The next thing she knew he moved himself to sit on the bed beside her as she looked to him pleading with her eyes she told him through gasped breaths "please I can't" Darien reached out to touch her, but to her surprise he only felt her forehead he told her "your still warm, but a vast improvement over what it was" He grabbed one of the compresses Rei had dropped on the bed placing it onto her forehead. He told her "rest now, there will be plenty of time for that later"

She looked up at him amazed this was the same man that destroyed her innocence and showed no mercy when he beat and raped her. She looked to see how close he was to her and subconsciously pulled her nightgown tighter covering herself with her hand when she heard Rei enter back into the room saying "I have the water" Serena carefully took the cup from Rei's hand as she looked down and saw as he predicted she forgot to put ice in it.

Darien sat next to her on the bed watching how her hand shook as she held the cup. He reached out and took the cup from her hands placing it on the table nearby. She looked up at him annoyed thinking he was going back on his word. She was ready to protest his desires when he came around the bed and put his arm around her back helping her to sit up as he picked up the cup and held it out for her saying "slow sips now"

She looked to him unsure what his motives for helping were as she kept her eyes on him and carefully took the cup from his hand and drank slowly as he sat nearby holding the bottom of the cup to help keep it steady so she wouldn't spill as she drank the water. She slowly lowered the glass back down as he took it from her and put it on the side table as she looked to him saying two words she didn't expect to say again "thank you"

He nodded his head solemnly still seeing how weak and frail she looked. He turned away from her ready to argue how she could let herself become so ill, when instead he saw Rei standing at the back of the room watching the interaction between them. He took a deep breath and stood up from the bed, then turned to Serena telling her "I am glad you are doing better" and walked from the room as she lied there on the bed watching him retreat questioning who that man was and how soon before the other one returns.

As the days passed she started to feel stronger by the day. She wanted to get out of the bed and move around the manor, but Lord Montgomery had forbid her from doing so. She sat up on his bed placing the book she finished reading A Tale of Two Cities down wanting to go to his study to get a new book to begin.

She slowly shifted on the bed and put her feet down to the floor. Her legs still felt tired and weak as she grabbed onto the small night table beside the bed for support. She wrapped her fingers around the edge tightly then stood up. Her legs felt wobbly at first as she held onto the nightstand with both hands to help keep her balance. She started to feel more comfortable as she slowly took one step forward followed by another. She thought she was doing okay as long as she could hold onto something she could make it downstairs; she slowly proceeded forward holding onto the bed for balance then stopped and let go of the bed and went to grab onto the large dresser across the way and missed it knocking into a tray instead as the tray toppled over and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

She sighed seeing the mess of food on the floor knowing she would be blamed for the mess, she continued walking forward holding onto the dresser for balance until she got to the bedroom door and opened it. She released the dresser standing on shaky legs she took a deep breath, letting it out feeling exhausted from the few steps it took to get her there. She began to take a step out into the hall when the next thing she knew Lord Montgomery and Andy came walking down the hall as each of them grabbed one of her arms picking her up off the floor carrying her back to the bedroom as she protested yelling out to them "stop this"

They lied her back down on the bed as Darien came up close leaning over her with his palms down on both of her sides he warned her "either you stay in this bed or I will tie you too it" She looked back at him frustrated shaking her head telling him "you wouldn't" He looked down at her with a raised eye brow and a little grin asking "wouldn't I"

She conceded as she sighed and lied back on the bed telling him "fine I'll stay" He nodded his head knowing he won the argument telling her "that's a good girl" He grabbed a rag out of the water basin nearby as he used it to wipe some of the sweat away from her brow. She lied there watching his movements as he placed his hand close to her face, but nothing further then that.

He placed the rag back down in the water basin then looked over at her, seeing her face was still pale he took a deep breath and stood up telling her "I will be back to check on you later. Please don't do anything foolish like trying to stand on your own again" She reluctantly agreed as she nodded her head and lied back down feeling tired and frustrated.

The days came and went, over a week had gone by that she had been lying in his bed. She felt warm and sticky and wanted a bath in the worst way, but knew he would never approve of letting her do so. She sat up on the bed. As she heard her stomach grumbling. She knew it was quiet in the manor today, most were probably out enjoying the beautiful day outside. She made up her mind feeling determined she slowly went to put her feet down to the floor when she heard his voice from the back corner asking "what do you think you are doing?" she turned towards the adjoining doors between their rooms to see Lord Montgomery standing there with his arms crossed looking displeased.

She looked to him with her sad eyes begging him "I'm so hungry. I wish to go to the kitchen and get something to eat" He stood in the doorway shaking his head telling her "all in good time" He knew from the past week that when she said she was hungry she would take three bites and be full again as he walked into the room and over to the bed. He put his hands up to both of her cheeks seeing her getting some color back in them telling her "I will have Lita prepare you something"

Serena sat there defeated as she looked up to him not ready to give up telling him "I want a bath, I am tired of lying down in this bed all day" He looked at her surprised by her request and nodded his head telling her "that can be arranged" Serena sat there looking up at him shocked not expecting his answer to be yes as he went to exit the bedroom telling her "I will be back shortly"

She lied down on the bed looking out the window wishing to have the air once again on her face, when he returned back to the room holding a bowl of oatmeal in his hands. He sat down in the chair by the bed and picked up the spoon to feed her. She looked to him unsure about having him so near while being on his bed, not wanting to take anything between them to a sexual level as he ordered her "eat" She opened her mouth slowly as he put the spoon in and she felt the lumpy substance enter her mouth and then swallowed it down. She couldn't help, but notice how he sat beside her feeding her the contents of the bowl and not once did he try to touch her. She was a little taken back by his actions as she took another spoon full from him.

He gave her two more spoonful's as she chewed and then swallowed he was ready with a fourth when she waved him off telling him "I'm full" He stood up expecting nothing less and placed the bowl on the dresser nearby as he had expected she took about three spoonful's. She went to lie back on the bed when she saw two of his men carry the bath tub into the room as Mina followed filling it with water. Serena sat up on the bed excited as she looked to him asking "please"

He nodded his head telling her "very well, but then back to bed right after" she nodded her head agreeing as she watched Mina and Ami quickly fill the tub with warm water. He took her hands gently helping her as she sat up from the bed and got up to her feet. He reached out to help her take off her nightgown as she grabbed it to her body shaking her head telling him "no" as he turned to her asking "do you want to take a bath or not"

She slowly removed her arms away as he removed her nightgown from her body and dropped it down to the floor as he took her hand in his and carefully led her over to the tub. He held her steady as she slowly stepped inside the tub and then sat down as she relaxed against the railing. The next thing she knew he had his hands in the water as he picked up a rag and helped to clean her. She gasped at his touch on her skin as she looked to him asking "you're going to bathe me?" thinking of the last time he had done so and left her feeling heated up inside. He nodded his head yes telling her "I am not going to leave you here alone in the bath"

She sat in the bath rigid as she felt him holding the rag and slowly wash over her skin touching every space on her body. This bath was nothing like the last time he had done so, this time he was being very gentle, but not taking it to a sexual conquest as he used the rag to wash over her arms, legs, back, and shoulders.

Once he was completed with the bath he put both of his arms out to help her stand from the water as she slowly stepped out of the tub. Her legs were already feeling weak again at the knees. She was unsure if it was due to his close proximity or of something else as she started to stumble, but he was there to catch her as he lifted her out of the tub and placed her down onto the ground in front of him as he wrapped a warm towel around her holding her close to him as he dried her off.

She looked up to his eyes seeing the hungry look that she knew too well as she stood there in his arms. She could feel how tense he was becoming as he looked over her body with deep pleasure then took a few deep breaths and told her "we should get you back to bed. You're not strong enough yet to be standing for a long extent"

She nodded her head expecting he was planning on joining her in bed to enjoy his tastes of her once more as he put his arm around her and slowly helped her walk back to his bed. Once she was sitting on the bed he stepped back as she looked up to him expecting more asking "don't you want your own bed back?"

He took a deep breath and stepped closer to the bed as he lifted up her chin to look at him he told her "when you're strong enough that we can go to your bed together, then I will have my bed back"

She looked up at him amazed by his response, all things considered he was being surprisingly patient as he told her with a smirk "for now I choose to have you where I can keep an eye on you"

She went to argue back that she did not need to be watched as a small child is, but knew it would do no good arguing with him she told him "very well my lord"

He stood there watching to see her lying back on the bed, stretching her legs out with her chest pushed forward as she breathed with her golden hair spread out around his bed. He shook his head knowing he had to leave the room now or he wouldn't be able to as he quickly turned around and walked out the door closing it behind him.

She looked to the closed door unsure what caused him to retreat so quickly without a word; she sat up slowly on the bed and took a deep breath letting the air enter into her lungs. She wondered again what did happen between them during the time she could not remember.


	22. Chapter 22

Ties That Bind

Chapter 22

Delayed Gratification

Author's Note: I would like to thank all those that sent in there reviews and thoughts. I love to hear from all of you and get your input, thoughts and ideas. I hope you continue enjoying this story and seeing where it leads. Please keep on sending over the great reviews or following and favorite always works too. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Serena sat on the chair in Lord Montgomery's bedroom as the doctor looked her over telling her "stick out your tongue" she did as she was told as he put a tongue depressor into her mouth and then shook his head telling her "it is absolutely remarkable"

She looked to him asking with her tongue out mumbling out the words "what is?"

He shook his head understanding over the past week what it was about this girl that made Lord Montgomery want to keep her around he told her "I'm very pleased to tell you that you are looking better since yesterday when I saw you last, each day you seem to be making remarkable improvements. Serena how have you been feeling?"

She looked to him answering honestly "I am feeling stronger every day, but still feel tired and winded very quickly"

The doctor nodded his head as he told her "for what you have been through that is to be expected, but if you keep going as you are I expect you to make a full recovery in the next week or two"

Serena jumped out of the seat as she wrapped her arms around his neck telling him "that's fantastic"

The doctor nodded his head telling her sternly "but, you should not overdue it either, it can cause a setback for all that we have accomplished"

Serena nodded her head as she told him "I understand doctor"

He looked to her nodding his head he replied curtly "I am sure you do, keep doing what you are doing and I will be back to check on you in three days' time"

Serena looked to him curiously asking "three days?"

The doctor nodded his head positively telling her "yes, with the progress you are making I do not feel it necessary to be coming every day. but if you need me I will come"

Serena nodded her head understanding telling him "thank you doctor"

He closed up his medical bag then turned to her saying "I will see you in three days' time, but heed what I said Serena and do not overdue it on yourself" she nodded her head telling him "yes doctor"

He turned and walked out of the bedroom as she sat looking out the window with a sigh. She wished to be outside feeling the wind blowing through her hair once more, but Lord Montgomery had forbid it saying she was not strong enough yet.

She felt stronger than she did just yesterday and the doctor did tell her himself she was making incredible progress. She stood up from the chair feeling determined today was the day she would go and speak to him, tell him he needs to let her go beyond the walls of the manor, not far away just out to the gardens for a quick stroll. She would still stay on property so he could still keep his watchful eye, but get the fresh air she so desperately needed, with her mind made up she opened the bedroom door and walked downstairs in search of him.

She slowly made it down the stairs taking one step at a time as she went looking for him in his study, only to see it empty. She sighed hoping he did not leave on one of his trips that would take him from the manor for most of the day. She started to feel her throat going dry and decided to walk towards the kitchen to get herself a drink of water. She stood in the dining hall outside the kitchen door, she was just about to walk into the kitchen when she heard Lord Montgomery and Constance having a heated argument inside. She could not make out exactly what they were saying, but heard in there tones they were both very angry.

She stepped away from the kitchen door quickly as she heard Constance come storming her way. Constance walked out as the door swung closed behind her. She looked to see Serena standing off to the side and gave her a scornful expression and then continued walking out of the dining hall.

Serena stood there watching her walk away, wondering what it was that she had just stumbled upon when Lord Montgomery walked inside the room to see her standing there. He looked to her with a pleased smile pulling out a chair for her at the table to sit telling her "join me" She took the offered chair as he pushed her chair in closer to the table and then took the seat directly across from her. She looked over to him seeing he acted completely normal as he read over a letter she quietly asked "is everything alright. Constance seemed rather upset just now?"

He looked up to her surprised by her concern as he reached over and took one of her hands asking "did she say something to you?" Serena shook her head telling him "no, she just seemed upset or maybe angry to see me" He showed little concern as he waved it off telling her "it's nothing for you to worry about" and then quickly changed the subject back to her asking "How have you been feeling?"

Serena looked up at him excited knowing this was it, this is her chance to get him to listen, tell him she is feeling stronger every day she explained "I actually just saw the doctor and he thinks I am making a remarkable recovery"

He nodded his head as he listened intently on her health she continued explaining "he also said in another week or so I should be good as new" She saw his eyes perk up by her comment. He looked genuinely pleased to hear the news. She knew what he must be thinking glad to have his mistress back to performing her duties again she told him "I guess I will be returning back to my own room again, so you will have your bed back once more."

He held her hand tightly in his own as he looked to her with the boyish grin, she was getting use to know he shook his head telling her "no, I told you before. You will not be going back to that bed again until we go together" She shook her head confused asking "but, I thought that, well I expected that, you would want your own bed back now that I am doing better"

He leaned back in his chair as he saw her head lower looking disappointed. Her cheeks were still flushed and he was uncertain if it had to do with her resentment towards him or her fever as he shook his head telling her "of course I do and I will soon enough"

Lita came walking into the room from the kitchen holding two bowls of chowder as she placed one in front of each of them. Serena looked down at the bowl of chowder in front of her. She started to get her appetite back little by little, but was unsure she could actually finish the whole bowl and he would be watching her intently to see she was eating properly. She felt his eyes piercing on her, she looked up at him as he asked her "is there a problem"

She shook her head no as she picked up her spoon and began to eat as she slowly sipped down the broth. He sat there watching her intently as she took the spoon putting it up to her mouth as she sipped all the creamy liquid off of the spoon.

She looked up at him seeing that he was watching her closely as she took a breath telling him "there is actually something I wanted to speak to you about"

He looked to her curiously asking "oh what is that Serena?"

Serena looked to him and took a deep breath knowing it was now or never, she told him "I want to go out and take a walk in the gardens. I am getting stronger each day and…" He cut her off abruptly telling her "no"

She looked to him feeling outraged by his quick response she shook her head explaining "but, I told you what the doctor said"

Darien nodded his head calmly telling her "yes you did and I am telling you what I have said no"

Serena placed the spoon down next to her bowl no longer hungry. She shook her head aggravated yelling at him "you can't keep me prisoner in here"

Darien looked to her keeping his voice calm and level he told her "I can and I will, until I say otherwise"

Serena picked up her napkin and cleaned off her face. She looked back at him sitting there calmly shaking her head she told him "this is not fair" then stood up and walked out of the dining hall leaving the door swinging closed behind her.

Darien quickly stood up from his seat and walked out after her as he stopped her by the stairs yelling out to her "I did not tell you that you could leave Serena"

She turned back to him fuming mad and started arguing back telling him "I am not leaving. I am stuck inside this manor, because I am not allowed is against your rules isn't that right Lord Montgomery"

He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head telling her "it is for your own good Serena"

She shook her head not believing any of this has to do with concern for her telling him "no, it is so you can keep me close your prized possession"

Darien raised his head up needing to remind her who was in charge, he told her coldly "I do own you"

She looked to him the lord of the manor, as she shook her head sadly telling him "I have done everything you have asked of me, all I want is a little fresh air"

He stood with his arms crossed unmoving he told her again with a domineering tone "the answer is no and I will not hear any more on it. Is that clear Serena?"

She looked to him ready to cry, then turned away not wanting to show him any weakness in front of him and then stopped feeling the tightness in her chest rising. She grabbed onto the banister with one hand and put her other hand up to her chest as he looked to her concerned asking "what is it?"

Serena took a deep breath as he quickly walked over and took hold of her arm that she was using to hold herself up. She tried to fight him off not wanting him near, but then started coughing as she tried to breathe telling him "stay away from me"

He looked to her standing there weakly, he shook his head telling her "no, you are going back to bed this instant"

Serena shook her head not wanting to return to that room again telling him "no"

Darien stood there watching her fight for breath and she started coughing louder. He looked to her worried then shook his head telling her "that's it no more of this"

She looked up at him unsure what he meant by his comment and then the next thing she knew he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder as he carried her upstairs as she yelled out "put me down"

Andy came running into the foyer hearing Serena's loud coughing as he saw Darien carrying her over his shoulder up the stairs as he looked to Darien with a smirk asking "is everything alright?"

Darien nodded his head as he continued walking up the stairs telling him "I am getting her back to bed"

Andy looked to him seeing the scene play out in front of him asking "are you sure that is the best idea right now" as he watched Serena kicking out her legs while screaming "put me down" as she started coughing loudly again.

Darien nodded his head and told him as an undisputed order "I'm putting her to bed where she will spend the rest of the day"

Andy stood watching how Serena continued to fight back with him, he tried to hold back his laughter telling him "good luck with that"

Darien carried her back up to his bedroom and put her down on the bed. She sat and looked up at him with an angry look on her face telling him through deep breaths "I wasn't going to go far"

He looked to her shaking his head telling her in a commanding tone "I said no, and that is the end of this Serena"

She looked to him and started pouting asking "why?"

Darien walked over and stood in front of her putting his hands on top of her shoulders telling her "when the time is right. I will take you outside myself, but look at where we are Serena"

She gulped realizing she was sitting on his bed and they were alone in his room together as she went to slowly remove the top button from her blouse.

He placed his hand over her own stopping her from unbuttoning he told her "no we are here because you need to be resting" Serena looked up at him surprised by his unexpected comment.

She removed her hands from her blouse and shook her head telling him "I can no longer stand being cooped up on this bed. I need to get out. I feel like you are holding me prisoner in here"

Darien tenderly reached out and touched her cheek telling her "I know you want to be able to move around Serena, but downstairs was proof enough for me you are not ready yet"

She looked to him protesting "but the doctor said" He put his finger over her lips to quiet her he told her "the good doctor does not run this household I do"

Serena lowered her shoulders feeling frustrated as he tilted her face to look up at him leaving her face only inches from his own. He slowly removed his finger from her lips as she parted her lips slightly, perfect for a quick sampling. She was ready to argue back at him when the next thing she knew his lips were up against her own, leaving no room for argument as she put her arms around his neck holding him closer to her.

His tongue went in to explore as she opened her mouth for him to taste. His tongue massaged up against her own, and then she stopped suddenly and pulled away from him. He looked to her surprised by her sudden movement. He was about to grab her back to him when he realized what he was doing as he saw her sit at the edge of the bed and start coughing as she gasped for breath.

He stood there unmoving seeing her choking in front of him, shaking his head he told her "I have to go. I will be back later this evening. Be well" and quickly left the room. Serena sat there taking a deep breath seeing him retreat quickly. She regained her breathing and sat looking at the closed door feeling unsecure not understanding his quick exit after he kissed her.

Darien came back late that evening. The manor was quiet, he went into the drawing room and poured himself a glass of brandy then went to stand and look out the window to the gardens below that had started this whole upset earlier today.

He took a deep breath knowing even after riding most of the day and finding enjoyment elsewhere. He was unable to think of anything else, but the touch of her skin and the feel of her tongue massaging against his own.

He had to leave her earlier, concerned if he stayed he would have taken her right there at that moment and he would have enjoyed it. Frustrating as it is; he wouldn't touch her, he couldn't. His actions had almost killed her once. He couldn't let his urges control him, not yet, not until she was well again, and as hard as it is being so close to her without being able to touch her. He needed to keep her close by where he could keep a safe eye on her.

He took one more drink from the glass of brandy he held and left it on the counter then headed upstairs to his room. He quietly opened the door expecting to find her fast asleep on his bed to his surprise though she was asleep just not in his bed.

He looked over to see she had fallen asleep in his chair holding a book in her lap. He walked over standing in front of her seeing she seemed in a deep slumber and did not want to disturb her. He grabbed the blanket off the bed and put it around her as he took the book from her hands and went to put it down on the table beside him, when the title drew his attention as he looked over to her there sleeping as he read the title of the book puzzled "Le Comte De Monte Cristo" He looked back at the sleeping girl shaking his head amazed she could read French. There were things about this girl that were a mystery to him.

He put the book down on the small table as he wrapped the blanket around her tighter as she snuggled further into his chair. He stepped back from her slowly not taking his eyes off of her until he was out of the room, then turned around leaning up against the wall he took a deep breath telling himself "I could use another drink"


	23. Chapter 23

Ties That Bind

Chapter 23

Montecristo

Author's Note: I would like to thank all my readers that are following along with this story and I love to hear from all of you so please send your reviews and thoughts. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Serena awoke early the next morning with the sun shining in through the window. She stretched out her arms letting out a loud yawn realizing she had fallen asleep in his chair last night reading her book. She looked over and saw the book now lied across the way on the small table and she had a blanket covering her that had not been there last night. She looked around the room wondering who had been in here with her. She stood up from the chair and and wiped the sleep away from her eyes then walked into the connecting room expecting to find him in her bed sleeping, but it was left untouched.

She looked around his own room. She was pretty certain it was he who had come in and covered her with the blanket as she looked around the room seeing everything was left just as it had been last night before she fell asleep so he never came to bed last night. She stopped in place realizing her mistake, he never came to sleep here last night. She looked over at the empty bed and was sure he found another room to sleep or rather not sleep in after he left her sitting there looking like a fool yesterday.

She wrapped her arms around herself protectively and looked over at his bed where he had kissed her and felt a shutter rundown her spine, she needed to leave this room now. She walked her way slowly downstairs feeling tired of listening to his rules and demands. Holding on to the wall for balance taking each step carefully. She was determined to walk out the front door today. She was almost at the bottom of the steps and had the exit in view when Andy came walking into the foyer looking her way shaking his head, she knew she had been spotted.

Andy came walking over to her taking her arm as he carefully helped her down the last few steps and looked to her asking "shouldn't you be upstairs resting. I'm sure Lord Montgomery would not approve to see you up and walking around like this" She removed her arm away forcefully from Andy's hold at the mention of his name she told him "I'm fine on my own, besides I am sure he is occupying himself elsewhere at the moment. His last concern is of my health"

Andy reached out and took her arm again telling her "follow me" She shook her head no insisting "you are not taking me back up to his bedroom again. I won't go". Andy shook his head as he told her again  
"come along" Serena sighed knowing she didn't have the strength to fight him and even if she did it would do no good as she followed behind him but he didn't lead her upstairs, he led her to Lord Montgomery's study as he slowly opened the door for her to peak in.

She looked over to Andy unsure and then carefully peaked her head in and saw Lord Montgomery fast asleep in a chair in front of the fireplace. She stepped back as Andy quietly closed the door so not to disturb him. Serena looked to him confused as she asked "he's been there all night"

Andy nodded his head telling her "yes he came back shortly after midnight and that is where he has slept since" She was starting to feel a little dizzy and light headed again she looked to Andy telling him "perhaps I should go back and lie down for a little while after all" He nodded his head telling her "I will have a breakfast tray sent up to you shortly"

She slowly turned around and walked back up the stairs, but couldn't get the mental image of him sleeping in the chair all night while he gave up his own bed for her.

3 hours later Darien walked into his room where he saw her sitting on his bed with her legs crossed reading the same book she had held last night. He tried to pay as little attention as possible as he went about with his business and walked over to his bureau and took off his shirt. He stretched out his back feeling how stiff it was from sleeping in a chair all night and then quickly grabbed a dark blue shirt from the draw and placed it on.

Serena sat on the bed lowering her book she was reading when she saw him walk into the room without even as much as a good morning to her. She watched him take off his shirt right in front of her and as much as she knew she should look away, she couldn't. She watched his hands as they moved down his chest placing on a different shirt that only seemed to show off his hard muscles underneath more as she turned away to look at something else, anything else. She looked out the window seeing the perfect blue sky telling him "I want to go outside today"

He didn't even look to her as he sat down in his chair and placed on his boots he shook his head telling her "no and we are not continuing this conversation again Serena"

She looked out on the luscious green grass and the birds flying up freely in the sky while she was stuck here within these walls. She let out a long sigh and shook her head refusing to give up so easily telling him "I won't go far just a quick walk. I won't even leave the terrace"

He looked up to her and for a moment she thought she had some hope as he shook his head telling her "the answer is no" Serena grew frustrated as she moved across the bed to sit in front of him begging "please I have been stuck inside for weeks now. I need fresh air. It will be good for me and help ease my breathing.

He looked up to see her now so close to him as he stood up from his chair and took a few steps away then turned to face her saying "Andy told me he saw you this morning, said you looked tired and were having trouble just standing. I think you over did it on yourself yesterday after I told you not to" She went to open her mouth to object as he pointed down to the bed and ordered her "you will stay in this room resting today"

Serena looked around the room feeling caged in she shook her head begging him "no please. I don't want to be caged in anymore" He looked to her shaking his head saying "I wouldn't exactly consider this a cage" Serena crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly she argued back "if you are keeping me locked in here it is"

He shook his head telling her "I am not locking you in, I am keeping you safe" She sat back against the bed in a huff as he walked over to her placing a kiss on her forehead telling her "Soon Serena, but not yet until such a time that I say so, I do not want to hear anything further about walking outside from you" he turned and left the room slamming the door shut behind him leaving a very aggravated Serena.

4 Days later

Serena sat back in a large chair in his study attempting to read a book, she knew Lord Montgomery would be out for most of the day as he had explained to her earlier at breakfast after he made another one of his quick escapes saying he wouldn't be back until late tonight. She had a hard time concentrating on her book, reading of a far off place when all she felt was closed in and considered going against his orders and trying to make a break for it to go outside onto the terrace for a little fresh air.

She sighed thinking of two days earlier when she was going down to lunch and looked out in the front room and saw no one was around, she took her chance and opened the door just for a moment and let a little breeze catch in her hair. It felt wonderful, but ended too quickly, when she got caught by Andy and sent up to his room again. She felt just like a disciplined child. She let out a long frustrated sigh, not understanding why she was eating again, getting stronger every day and the doctor had said she had made an incredible recovery, but still he would not let his prize possession outside not even for a moment.

She sat curled up in his chair reading her book when she looked up seeing the door open and Lord Montgomery stepped inside. She looked up at him not realizing it had gotten late as she looked out the window to see the sun still up high in the sky realizing it hadn't. She looked to him surprised asking "your back soon"

He nodded his head closing the door behind him telling her "my business was not as imperative as I thought" She nodded her head knowing he would not indulge any further information to her, she put her attention back to her book when he walked over and stood in front of her asking "what you are reading" She looked up to him saying "the count of monte cristo" He recognized the same book from the other night and knew that was the title in English as he looked to the cover asking her "you read French"

She was unsure where this conversation was going she nodded her telling him "yes" He went over and browsed through his collection of books in his bookcases as he looked to her asking "where have you learned French"

She placed the book down in her lap and looked to him surprised by his interest with her she told him "I taught myself" He turned his attention away from the book he was holding and looked to her surprised. He had grown up with all the best tutors forcing him to do his studies and she took it upon herself to learn a different language, he looked to her confused asking "why would you do such a thing?"

She blushed explaining to him "I do not believe that education should be used solei to those who can afford it, but is a gift to all"

He looked to this girl she was certainly full of surprises as he shook his head telling her "alright, but why French" she looked to him surprised he did not seem to be threatened or aggravated with her education the way her aunt told her men would be, but more curious she told him "I always dreamed of one day being able to travel to new and exotic places like I read in my books"

He looked at her nodding his head as if deep in thought. He stepped away from the bookcases and went to take a seat on the small sofa in the room and instructed her "continue reading" She looked up at him feeling uncertain seeing him there sitting across from her as she picked the book back up and continued to read aloud.

Darien sat there watching her as she sat there reading and started to feel a chill run down her spine. He looked over to her with a raised brow asking "are you cold?"

Serena shook her head no as she went to try to turn her attention back to her book and not the man sitting so near, when she watched him stand up and walk over to her. He took the book from her hands and placed it down and then took her hands helping her up to her feet. She gasped thinking this would be it, he had grown tired of waiting as he led her over to the couch he had just occupied and sat next to her putting his arm around her holding her close to him. She sat straight up unsure what he expected of her and then he picked the book back up and handed it back to her saying "continue"

She looked up to him amazed as she found herself searching for her breath again. He could feel it in her chest her heart started to race and she suddenly was left out of breath he sat up telling her "perhaps that should be it for today. I think you could use your rest"

Serena sat there nodding her head unable to speak trying to understand his sudden hot and coldness to her as he stood up from the couch and took her legs placing them up on the sofa telling her "lie here for now" and turned walking out of the room. She lied back on the sofa looking at another closed door not understanding what just happened here.

Darien had walked out of his study closing the door behind him as he push a frustrated hand through his hair. He had been wrong to let himself get that close to her again. Just her presence did things to him that couldn't be as he walked up the stairs deciding he could use a cold bath.

Serena sat alone at supper later on that evening. Lita walked out of the kitchen holding a bowl of stew as Serena looked up to her asking "do you know of where Lord Montgomery is? Will he be having his supper this evening?"

Lita looked to her surprised by her question she shook her head telling her "no, he suddenly had to leave on important business and said he would not be back for a day or so"

Serena nodded her head unsure why, but feeling as though it was her he was distancing himself from. She stood up from the table asking Lita "would it be alright if I took my supper up to the bedroom. I am feeling a little tired" Lita looked to her concerned as she told her "of course are you alright. Shall I call for the doctor?"

Serena shook her head telling her "no I'm fine, just feeling a bit tired is all" she picked up her plate and carried it from the room.

Serena walked back into his room knowing she was not allowed to sleep in her own bed, she placed the plate down on the dresser and then looked over and saw a small box sitting on the bed with a card next to it with her name on it. She carefully walked over and sat down on the bed as she took the box opening it to find a silver broach it was simple in design with a lattice pattern and small rhinestones around it. She held the broach tenderly in her hand never owning something as lovely as this before.

She picked up the small card opening it she read: those born to wealth, and who have the means of gratifying every wish, know not of what is the real happiness of life, just as those who have been tossed on the stormy waters of the ocean on a few frail planks can alone realize the blessings of fair weather. – Alexandre Dumas the Count of Monte Cristo.

She placed the card down and went to stand by the window as she rubbed her arms up and down slowly, she did not feel ill, but couldn't understand why when she was around him, she got the sudden trembling feelings again. She couldn't understand these feelings going on inside her as she sighed feeling her heart bouncing.


	24. Chapter 24

Ties That Bind

Chapter 24

Checkmate

Author's Note: I would like to thank all those that sent there reviews. I love to hear from all of you ad also my new readers who are have followed or added to their favorite. Thanks for reading along. Please continue to send your thoughts and reviews. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did never will thank you!

Serena got up the next morning and looked to see a breakfast tray had been left for her, but she was not much in the mood to be eating as she looked over across the room and saw the broach he had left for her staring back at her with the note attached. She let out a little sigh not feeling sure about anything anymore and went to reach over to grab her book, her escape where things always seemed to make sense and everything turned out right in the end. She looked over realizing she had left the book down in his study yesterday.

She stood up and walked out of the room down to his study knowing he was out for the day. She opened the door and walked in as she looked over surprised to see him in there sitting at his desk. She bowed her head low telling him "I'm sorry my lord, I did not realize you were in here"

Darien looked up from what he was doing as he heard her walk in telling her "that's alright Serena. What is it that you need?" She turned to the sofa where her book still laid she told him "I came to get my book"

He looked over seeing the book lying unattended and nodded his head telling her "very well" then went back to the papers he had on his desk. Serena walked over to the couch quietly and picked up the book holding it in her arms tight and turned to walk out of the room when she stopped and turned around to him, seeing his face down reading a document she told him "I wished to thank you for my gift"

He did not look up from his papers quickly responded back "you're welcome"

Serena let out a little sigh knowing today he was being cold. She turned back around to walk out of the room, she had her hand on the door knob, but stopped and turned back to him asking "did your business go well?"

Darien looked up from his papers again surprised by her question asking "excuse me?"

Serena turned to him as she walked back towards the center of the room telling him "Lita told me last evening you had to leave right away with important business to take care of"

Darien nodded his head understanding now telling her "yes it did. Now I am very busy. Is there anything else Serena?"

She shook her head no hearing the abruptness in his voice not sure why she thought that they could actually speak. She let out a sigh and quietly walked out of the room. Once the door was closed Darien sat back in his chair frustrated having her so near and being unable to do anything about it kept him awake most nights. He had left yesterday evening and found company elsewhere. He was becoming more accustomed to doing so, being so close to her and not being able to touch her was taking its toll on him and he wasn't sure how much longer it would last. He needed to find a release and he did so last night in the arms of Andrea and Astrid.

Later on that day Serena stood in the parlor looking out the large glass windows to the outside. She was feeling more and more caged in with each day that passed and considered trying to go out again. She looked around seeing she was alone in the room, no one would know that she stepped out just for a minute. She put her hand down on the handle knowing she would be in trouble if she got caught and went to open the terrace door as she heard his voice behind her asking "where do you think you're going?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around surprised to see Lord Montgomery standing there with his arms crossed she told him quickly "nowhere I was just opening the door to let a little breeze in" He looked to her skeptically as he told her "as long as that's it"

Serena nodded her head knowing she had been caught telling him nervously "of course not, I know better than to disobey you Lord Montgomery"

He shook his head at her knowing that was not true, when it came to Serena he needed to keep a closer eye on her then any of the others. He walked over and sat down at a small table near the door with a chess game set up he looked up to her telling her "join me"

Serena nodded her head surprised by his request she came over and took the seat across from him he asked "you know how to play?" she nodded her head telling him "yes I use to play with my friend Molly back at the village" Darien nodded his head seeing her fumble in front of him telling her with a gleam in his eyes "good, then let's see how you are at a game of wits Serena" He set up the pieces taking the black for himself and giving her the white.

Serena looked down at the board set up in front of them she asked "do you wish to make the first move my lord"

He gently rubbed his chin looking her way he shook his head telling her "no, not this time. I prefer to see for myself what kind of skills you possess Serena"

Serena nodded her head telling him "very well my lord" as she looked down at the board in front of her and put her fingers on her pawn then looked up at him watching his eyes on her as she placed the pawn to the middle telling him "your move"

Darien nodded his head telling her "that's a beginner's move" as he placed his fingers down on one of his knights

She looked to him with a raised brow telling him "the game has only just begun my lord"

Darien nodded his head as he quickly blocked her move telling her "indeed"

They sat and played for hours. Darien watched as she made her moves. It was a game of strategy to see if he could capture her king. He moved his bishop as she stood staring at the board with her finger to her lips deciding on what her next move would be. The next thing he knew he sat there stunned watching while she moved her queen and check mated his king.

He sat there amazed looking down at the board she had actually beaten him. He had never lost before as he looked up at her telling her "well done"

She smiled pleasantly telling him "thank you my lord" She remembered her aunt always telling her not to better a man at anything, no matter what always lose this way it will make them feel superior, but with him she did not think she needed to lose at chess to make him feel superior, he always did. She stood up from the seat asking him "rematch tomorrow"

Darien nodded his head telling her "yes, I would like to have a chance to redeem myself" Serena saw that look come into his eyes again, but this time it was not do to sex, but with winning. She shook her head and began to walk from the room then turned back to him asking "you won't have any sudden business to attend tomorrow will you?"

He looked at her surprised by her question, knowing she knew more then she would let on. He sat proudly telling her "I suppose we will see tomorrow" Serena nodded her head not saying anything further to him and walked out of the room.

He watched as she walked away from him, then turned back to the chess game they had just played which she won. He picked up her queen holding it in his hands as his thumb slowly stroked it. She may have won this game, but he still held all the pieces.

That evening Serena went down to supper not sure if he would be there or not. She went and sat down at the table as Lita same over with a plate putting it down in front of her telling her "enjoy your meal" Serena looked at the Steak and potatoes in front of her it looked delicious as she told her "thank you Lita"

She picked up her knife and fork and cut into the steak as she heard his voice behind her ask "may I join you" She turned around surprised to see him she nodded her head telling him "of course" He went and sat in the seat across from her watching as she cut into the steak and slowly put a piece to her mouth and chewed then swallowed it down. She took another bite as he saw she got a little gravy on the side of her mouth he wanted to reach over and lick it off her In the worst way as he saw her take her finger wiping the side of her mouth gently.

She picked up a scoop of potatoes as she opened her mouth letting the spoon slide in and then back out again. She picked up her cup and began to take a long drink of water as he saw her chest rise as she drank it down and then placed the cup back down on the table looking towards him asking "is everything alright my lord". He nodded his head telling her "yes fine"

Serena looked to him unsure of his behavior saying "you haven't touched your own food" He looked down seeing while he was so transfixed on her Lita had brought him his own meal without notice. He felt himself growing hard just being this near to her presence and stood up from the table as he looked to her telling her "I'm not that hungry after all" and quickly left the room. Serena watched as she let out a long sigh while he quickly retreated away from her again.

That evening she went up to his bedroom to get some sleep, she opened the door to find him inside asleep on his chair. She walked over and put a light blanket covering him. She thought of going to her own room, but knew he wouldn't approve as she undressed leaving nothing, but a thin shift on and lied down in the bed bringing the covers up high. She turned over seeing him sleeping in the chair beside her she rested her head against the pillow feeling warm she went to sleep.

She woke up the next morning as she rolled over looking at the chair he slept in the night before now empty, he was already gone. She sighed as she stood up from the bed grabbing her robe wrapping it around herself and walked down stairs to make her way to the dining room hoping to see him, but he wasn't there.

She walked into the kitchen to see Lita hard at work mixing something up. As she turned to her cheerfully saying "good morning Serena"

Serena looked to her asking "if it's not too much trouble could you possibly make some eggs this morning" Lita nodded her head telling her "of course no trouble at all". Serena turned around to go inside when she bumped into his strong figure behind her. He reached out grabbing her as she stumbled she looked up surprised to see him standing there saying "good morning my lord"

Darien let go of her as he told her coldly "morning" and then turned to Lita telling her "just a cup of tea for me this morning Lita" Lita bowed her head to him saying "yes my lord" as he quickly turned around and left the kitchen.

Serena stood by the door watching the lord of the manor walk away feeling unsure what to do when it came to him. He was so hot and cold to her all the time. He had raped her, hurt her, ignored her, took the time to listen to her as she spoke, given up his own bed to see her well, and was not threatened by her education and knowledge. She let out a long sigh knowing with everything she was finding she was beginning to care for him.

She sat down and ate breakfast alone that day again. She had hoped maybe he would change his mind and join her, but he didn't

She placed a fork full of eggs in her mouth and slowly chewed when Constance entered into the room she looked to Constance questioning her "do you know of where about Lord Montgomery is this morning", but she was again reminded of what she was here nothing as Constance looked to her saying "what lord Montgomery does is not of your concern, the only thing you need do is regain your strength to continue your duties, otherwise what good are you?"

Constance looked down at her eating at the lords table like an insignificant speck of dust to be cleared away then walked into the kitchen.

Serena sat there feeling hurt and speechless. It was true all she truly was to him was his own special prostitute and it had been weeks since he had touched her. What good was she? What purpose did she serve? She suddenly lost her appetite and stood to go upstairs to her own room and opened the window a little letting the light breeze clear her head.

She sat there for hours thinking about all that she had been through since coming to this place and being with him, sharing a bed, and everything that has happened since then. She could not make sense of it. How could it possibly be that through everything she genuinely cared for him even possibly loved him?

She started to cry knowing she had to keep her feelings hidden deep inside that he must never know because he would never love her in return.


	25. Chapter 25

Ties That Bind

Chapter 25

The Picnic

Author's Note: Hi everyone just want to say thank you to all my readers who posted a review. I am so glad that you are all enjoying this story and where it has been going and I hope everyone continues to enjoy it. Also thank you to my new readers who are following along always glad to see new readers. I may be a little late with the next chapter next week, but hope to post by Tuesday or the latest Wednesday, but this chapter is a little longer than the previous chapters so hopefully it will be good to tide you over until then. Also the last few chapters have been intriguing, but not much in terms of sexual scenes where this chapter will have a strong M rating so please be aware. Thanks Mars light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Serena sat in her window looking out on the morning. It was a perfect day with a clear blue sky, she sighed once again wishing for the impossible that she may be free. In doing so she did not hear when he entered the room telling her "I thought I told you, you were to share my room for the time being"

She turned around surprised to see him standing in her doorway she replied back saying "you said not in the bed, I'm in the window" He smiled back at her comment as he walked over taking her hand is his own he told her "so I did, come downstairs"

She stood up away from the open window ready to follow his orders. She nodded her head telling him "yes my lord" and closed the window leaving all thoughts of freedom behind her following him downstairs. She sighed knowing it was another direct order from him that she must obey, and so she followed him down the steps always staying three steps behind.

Darien walked down to the foyer as he opened the front door as he held it open and she stopped on the last step looking at him and the opened door as he held out his hand for her telling her "come along" She tried to hold in her excitement as she looked at the open door and the blue sky and green grass beyond it, then quickly rushed forward out the door past him into the sunlight.

She stood outside for a moment just letting the sunrays hit her enjoying the moment feeling the fresh air, with the wind blowing through her hair as she opened her arms wide and began to spin.

Darien stood nearby as he watched her putting her arms open wide enjoying the daylight as the wind shifted though her clothes blowing them out around her. He watched her for a moment longer seeing her dance around in a circle as the sun hit down on her already sun spun hair then turned away as he took a deep breath feeling his member hardening. He looked back at her keep his face strong as he shrugged his shoulder to the side telling her "come along this way"

Serena stopped dancing as she looked to him remembering why she was out here in the first place at his orders as she stepped towards him ready to follow not having any idea where he was leading her too or why. She took a deep breath and looked all around her wanting to take it all in the green grass and blue sky as long as she could continue to be outside in the fresh air once more, feeling the sunlight on her face, it didn't matter where he led her too.

Darien reached out and took her hand in his as she looked down to their conjoined hands and felt a heat rising up within her as he again told her "come" and led her down a small path that led along the side of the manor to the stables in the back. She stood there looking to the large stable she knew it was here, but had never gotten this close to it as he released her hand and told her "wait here"

She nodded her head as she watched him walk into the stable and speak with an older gentlemen and then shortly after they came walking up to her together as the older gentleman held the reins of a beautiful black stallion.

Darien stood in front of the magnificent horse as he petted it gently telling her proudly of his thoroughbred "Serena this is midnight" She took a slight step forward, but saw the horse become agitated being around someone new as she gently reached out with her hand to let him know her smell, once the horse calmed down enough she gently petted its main.

Darien stood there amazed watching her, seeing how quickly she got his horse who was uncomfortable with strangers came to trust her. She seemed confident enough to handle herself as he turned to her asking "are you ready to mount him" Serena turned around to look at him surprised with a look of uncertainty in her eyes she asked him "you mean actually ride him"

Darien nodded his head yes. He could see she was nervous as he took her hand giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze telling her "come along" He put his hands on both sides of her waist and lifted her up off the ground as he placed her up into the saddle. She sat there uncomfortably for a moment as he told her "swing one of your legs around to the other side so you are straddling him, just as you do so in the bedroom"

She blushed at the mention of the bedroom as she did as he instructed her to do so and moved one of her legs over ungracefully until she was sitting up in the saddle.

Midnight did not seem happy to have her sitting up in his saddle as he began moving his hooves up and down on the ground. She gently patted the horse trying to calm him as she looked down to Lord Montgomery nervously when he came over and quickly took hold of the horses reins and then climbed up into the saddle behind her as he wrapped his arms around her.

Midnight seemed to settle down having his master in command once more as she felt herself leaning back into his chest as he took the reins tightly in his hands and turned Midnight around down a small path leading away from the manor.

They started off at a slow trot, he obviously was an expert rider and she started to feel more comfortable feeling the large animal moving below her and having his strong embrace wrapped around her. She began to calm and feel safe in his arms as she let out a low sigh.

Darien smiled pleased to see how she did not make any attempt to move from his touch as he wrapped his arm around her waist tighter holding her closer to him as he heard her sudden gasp and then led Midnight into a faster pace as he began to gallop ahead.

Serena sat there pressed up against his chest feeling his hold on her tighten. Midnights pace picked up as he quickly moved through the woods taking off at a quick run picking up the brush below them as he ran and jumped over a few fallen trees that were in there way. She could feel her heart beating faster to her the whole experience was absolutely thrilling.

Midnight started to slow down back to a slow trot again as they followed the path to the end of the woods which eventually opened up to a clearing. She had been having an exhilarating time race through the woods, but was glad to be getting back into the light of day once more.

Darien slowed the horse down as he climbed off of Midnights back as she looked to him expectantly as he gave her a little grin and walked in front of the horse holding onto its reins then walked them through the clearing as the sun came down once more shining into her face.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment adjusting to the daylight then opened them back up seeing where she was. It was an open space with a patch of wild grass where wild flowers of every color were blooming and across from it was a clear blue lake left perfectly undisturbed as her eyes stopped and caught on something else. Sitting on the grass beside the lake was a picnic basket on top of a blanket set out for two.

She felt her breath get caught up in her throat as she looked to him asking "did you do this?" He didn't answer her but, patted Midnight as he gently told him "steady boy" then walked over and put out his arms placing them on both sides of her waist as he helped her down. She all but fell into his arms trying to dismount, but he didn't seem to mind as he helped her up to her feet taking her hand in his he told her "shall we" leading her over to the blanket.

Darien let go of her hand as he bent down to the ground as he gently brushed his pointer finger over the top of her foot and then took her foot in his hand. She reached out grabbing onto his shoulders to keep herself balanced as he removed one of her shoes giving her large toe a little kiss then placing her bare foot down into the grass below and then followed with the other. She looked down to his deep blue eyes looking up at her as she gave him a little smile and started to wiggle her toes around a little bit feeling the grass and a little dirt touching her skin. He stood back up slowly running his hand along her leg then over her stomach finally around her breasts and then up to her shoulders as he did so.

She felt her heart speeding up as he stepped behind her and took her hair pulling it back so it wasn't in her face as he leaned in whispering behind her ear "do you like it here Serena"

She stood there in front of him feeling his hands roaming over her smooth skin, looking out at the calm lake in front of her amazed by the tranquility she felt. She repeated his question asking "do I like it?" She wiped back a tear that wanted to escape from her eyes. She shook her head feeling his gentle kiss at her neck telling him "no one else has ever done anything like this for me before"

He stopped kissing her as he came up putting his hands up on her shoulders whispering in her ear "close your eyes"

She looked out at the lake in front of her once more and then did as he told her to do as she felt him take his hands away.

She stood there uncertain for a moment waiting and then felt him stand in front of her as he reached out and took both of her hands in his own he told her "lie down on the blanket" she went to open her eyes to move back to the blanket but he covered her eyes with his hand telling her "no keep them closed"

She bit her lip nervously keeping her eyes closed as he took his hand away from her eyes seeing that she kept them closed then went back to taking both of her hands in his own as he guided her gently back until she lied down on the blanket with her feet stretched out in front of her

He stood there standing above her looking at his beautiful treasure and then lied down on the blanket next to her. She kept her eyes closed but could feel him close to her through the thin material of the dress she wore as he took one of his fingers and ever so slowly traced up and down her smooth chest. She let out the breath she had been holding slowly.

He watched her relax in front of him as she did not freeze or tense at his touch as he traced a finger under her jaw line and told her "take another deep breath" she did as he told her to do and then heard as he started to count backwards "three, two, one and let it out slow"

She very slowly released the breath she held as he told her "good now once more" She took another deep breath then waited as he slowly counted back and then let it out. She heard rustling knowing he was moving around her, she felt him sit behind her as he gently raised her head up putting it onto his lap as he gently messaged her shoulders he bent down as he whispering into her ears asking "do you hear the rustling of the trees"

She nodded her head feeling the pleasure he gave as she felt the tenseness all evaporate from her shoulders as she nodded her head telling him "yes"

He smiled as his fingers began to roam higher going up and down slowly up her next as she tilted her head back further he told her "listen to the sound of the tree branches as they gently sway back and forth" She lied there feeling his touch her breath catching in her throat as she heard it the tree branches swaying around in the breeze as she heard him tell her "picture it, see it in your head. Remember"

She felt his lips on her skin and pictured the woods they had just rode through together on Midnight. The exhilarating sensation that it brought her as she took a deep breath letting it out.

He removed his lips from her neck as she lied there trying to think of anything else, but the pleasure he was giving her as she heard his voice again telling her "listen to the waves slowly drift back and forth as they wash up along the sand do you hear them"

She listened to the sound of the water as it slowly flowed along the shore. She felt her body heating up against his warm touch as his hands slowly came up and down each of her arms and then raced over the top of her breasts.

She extended her breasts closer to be nearer to his hands as he slipped them away slightly whispering down to hear ears "do you smell the fragrances of all the wild flowers nearby"

Serena didn't know how much more of this intoxication that he gave her she could take as she nodded her head and told him breathlessly "yes" He nodded his head as he let his hands roam lower down taking one breast in each of his hands as he told her "good can you see them in your mind"

She kept her eyes tightly shut feeling as he kneaded each one carefully in his hand as she remembered the green grass with all the beautiful flowers growing and thought about walking through that grass and picking wildflowers.

He looked down seeing the smile that graced her lips as he bent down and placed a slight kiss to her lips and then pulled away asking her "tell me what colors the flowers are?"

She went to reach up to touch her lips where his own lips had just been when he took her hand in his and put it back down to the blanket telling her "no, tell me what color the flowers are Serena?"

She lied there trying to visualize it in her head as she told him "yellow" when she felt him as he placed a finger going slowly up her leg. She took a sudden deep breath at his touch as he told her "go on"

She nodded her head as she told him "blue" and then felt as he took the skirt of her dress and raised it up higher to sit at her waist line. Her whole body was warm to his touch as he told her "continue"

She tried to think of anything else besides his touch and what he was preparing to do as she told him "pink" and again she felt as his finger came up and slipped underneath her panties as they slowly slid down towards her knees. Her breathing was becoming more rapid as she heard him ask "another?" She tried to think of something anything else as she told him "orange" as he placed one of his finger up to her folds looking for entrance once again.

She felt her whole body go tight around his touch as he put his finger inside her deeper. She wanted to cry out beg him for more when she felt him whisper down to her ear again asking "can you feel the warm sun on your skin" She felt the warmth alright rising up inside of her as she nodded her head saying "yes" while trying to get the air back in her lungs.

He pushed his finger in deeper inside of her as whispered down to her his mouth inches from her own he asked "do you feel it burning against your skin" She nodded her head as she felt her whole body warming up to his touch.

He picked up one of her hands as he placed a kiss to her palm and then put it down into the grass below as he told her "do you feel the grass below you? Can you put your hand through it and let your fingers feel the earth underneath it" She ran her hand down through the grass below as she could feel her fingers combing through it.

She felt him slowly remove her head from his lap as he bent down and placed a kiss down to her stomach as he told her "listen to the sound of the wind as it takes a hold of you" She took a deep breath feeling it in her chest as he licked slowly down her stomach telling her "now let it out" she slowly exhaled.

She lied there for a moment not sure what could possibly come next when she heard him moving around. She went to open her mouth to ask what was going on when she felt him put something up against her lips as he gently traced it along her lip, she parted her lips wider at the sweet taste as he told her "go on have a taste"

She opened her mouth wide as he put the fruit into her mouth and she slowly licked it with her tongue. It was sweet and juicy as her tongue slowly licked over its skin. He removed the forbidden fruit from her lips as she reached out to him hungry for more. He enjoyed seeing her thirst as he began to tease her letting her have a little taste as he put it in her mouth and then back out again.

The taste of the fruit was divine as her tongue ran over it once more he instructed her "go on take a bite" She slowly bit down into it as she chewed tasting the sweet nectar of the fruit and then swallowed it down. He looked to her seeing the pleasurable smile on her lips asking "you want more" she nodded her head still keeping her eyes closed she told him "please"

He looked down at her with her panties down around her knees and bodice still wrapping her up tight, leaving parts of her undisclosed to him. He reached out and untied the laces of her bodice as he slid off what remained of her dress exposing her perfect body to him. She stretched out her chest to his warm hands he shook his head telling her "not yet"

She let out a little groan feeling the burning sensation within her not sure how much longer she could really last, when she heard him reaching into the basket again.

Darien held a bottle of wine in his hand as he looked down at her perfect body and wondered how he had ever lasted this long without touching her. He grabbed the cork out of the bottle between his teeth as he took a quick drink from the bottle and then leaned over her as he put a hand behind her neck lifting her head upward towards him he told her "drink" She opened her mouth for him as he slowly poured the wine into her mouth and over her lips. She swallowed the liquid down her throat tasting both the delicious sensation of both sweet and sour.

He took the bottle back as he saw her tongue come out and slowly lick over her lips as he took another drink for himself and then took the remainder of the bottle and poured it down from her neck to her chest as she felt the cool touch of the liquid on her over heated skin. She cried out from the sensation as he put the bottle to the side and reached over her as he slowly licked up her body.

She lied there feeling his tongue going up her skin as he licked and caressed her body. His hands on both sides of her as they slowly traveled upwards as his mouth came down to her stomach following the trail of the wine higher as she pushed her breasts up closer into his roaming hands as he gave her what she asked for and took one in his hand as his mouth came up on the other putting it around her nipple sucking it clean. She cried out begging him "please don't stop"

He had a deeply satisfied grin as he watched how his touch was effecting her he asked "more?" She nodded her head yes as she cried trying to catch her breath telling him "please"

Darien looked down at her perky breasts and up at the sun still high in the sky. He had set aside the whole day to have his fun with her and he would enjoy every sweet morsel of it as he told her "as you wish" then gently placed his hands down on her arms as he rubbed them up and down slowly

Serena lied there unsure what could come next when suddenly he grasp her wrists and placed them high over her head he told her "keep them here, don't move" she nodded her head as he told her again "don't move them" she shook her head no as she heard him opening the basket again as he took her head tilting it back and then placed a small kiss on her lips. She went to open her mouth to deepen the kiss, but he told her "no keep your lips pressed just like they were"

She closed her mouth tight she didn't know what he was up to, but did as she was told to do as he placed a small blueberry balancing it on her lips telling her "keep it just like that don't swallow, don't let it fall"

She lied there completely still knowing she couldn't move or else whatever the small object he put on her lips would certainly fall as he looked to her seeing she held still. He moved down as he rubbed his hands up her legs and then lowered his head placing a kiss down to her stomach.

She moved slightly at his warm touch, but tried with all her might to stay still knowing she would drop whatever he placed on her lips as he looked up seeing she was lying perfectly still he told her "good girl" and gently put his hand on her legs as he slowly rubbed down them, taking hold of each of her ankles with his hands. He bent her knees up and then spread them apart as she felt his tongue enter inside of her. She wanted to scream out from the ecstasy the need for more, but she couldn't she had to just lie there unable to move with her eyes closed tightly shut when he oh he ohh.

He held onto her thighs spending them apart further as he slowly licked up her tenderness. He felt as her body went tense reaching her orgasm as he put his whole mouth around her sucking on her deeper exploring every crevice as he gently pulled at her folds gently with his teeth. Her legs began to shake as he held them steady pushing them apart further and then took two of his fingers parting her folds he stuck his tongue deep inside her exploring every inch of her. He felt her lifting her bottom off the blanket giving him deeper penetration as he stuck his two fingers up her backside as she let out a low moan.

He felt her shifting around as he took his tongue out of her holding her legs open wide he shook his head telling her "no don't move" She tried to lay still, feeling her heartbeat racing, but with what he was doing to her she was finding it impossible to keep still as she went to open her eyes.

He released her legs as reached over to cover her eyes again with his hand telling her softly "remember keep your eyes closed"

She closed her eyes again tight unsure what he would do to her next, between the pleasure and the mystery her heart was pounding. She heard him open up his basket of goodies to take something out. She lied there anticipating what was to come. He reached down and took whatever he had balancing on her lips and replaced it with his own lips as he reached down kissing her. He used his tongue to slowly persuade her mouth to open which she gladly did as he messaged her tongue with his own. She didn't expect as he took something frozen and put it on her chest as she quickly bulked back from the unexpected coldness against her warm skin.

He held her head up to him as he continued kissing her putting his tongue deeper down her throat as he slowly took the ice cube between his fingers and moved it down her warm skin towards her stomach. She shifted all around at the coldness against her fevered skin.

He stopped kissing her and removed the ice for a second giving her time to catch her breath, but it was short lived as he took the ice cube and ran it lower along her inner thighs, she tried to close her legs together, but he held them apart ordering her "lie just as you are"

She nodded her head unable to speak or answer as he took the cube and placed it up to her clitoris as she found her words and she screamed out "Darien"

He stopped as he removed the ice from her after hearing his given name from her lips. She was trying to catch her breath lost in the throes of complete ecstasy she opened her eyes and looked to him seeing the serious look on his face asking "why did you stop" He looked to her calmly telling her "you called out my given name"

She looked to him shocked as she covered her mouth not realizing she had even done so as she lowered her head telling him "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too"

He looked to her shaking his head telling her "no I enjoyed hearing my name from your lips" as his lips curled into a smile telling her "let's see if I can get you to do it again, this time louder" as he bent down slightly so his mouth was at her apex as his tongue entered deep inside of her as her hands came down holding onto the grass or whatever was around that she could hold onto as he sucked deeper and explored further inside her as she screamed out "oh, oh Darien!"


	26. Chapter 26

Ties That Bind

Chapter 26

A New Deal

Author's Note: I would like to thank all my readers who follow along and continue to come back to read each chapter and see where there journey goes. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, but please send me your reviews or following and favorite works too and let me know what you think. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Darien lied next to her on the blanket while his hand roamed over her stomach, she rested with her head back against her hands as his tongue toyed with her nipple gently stroking back and forth over it. She let out a small moan feeling his index finger slowly come inching up higher as he removed his mouth from around her breast she looked to him expectantly. He had a knowing grin on his face knowing she wanted more of him, he sat up next to her taking her hand in his telling her "your all sticky we should probably get you cleaned up"

She looked up at him surprised it wasn't what she had anticipated, but gave a little nod of her head agreeing feeling too tired to move far from the blanket, but the next thing she knew he picked her up in his arms and carried her. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly wanting to keep him close asking "where are you taking me?" She barely finished her question, when the next thing she knew he was carrying her into the cold water as she felt the chill come up around her as he walked deeper into the water.

She kept her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she held onto him frightened she told him "I can't swim" He looked to her with a seductive grin telling her "then you better not let go"

She gasped as she felt his arms holding onto her tight. In his strong embrace with her body wrapped around his she no longer felt afraid. He walked further into the water and then released her legs as she hung around his neck. She felt weightless in the water as she moved her legs around trying to tread water unsuccessfully as he laughed at her attempt.

She looked to him embarrassed shaking her head asking "what is it you find so amusing"

He looked to her with that grin he always had when he knew he was close to getting what he wants he told her "I am just amazed that there is something that you actually do not do well"

Serena blushed at his rude and at the same time charming comment she told him "if you remember my kitchen skills are not satisfactory"

Darien looked to her as he ran a finger over her lips telling her "yes that's true, but you make up for it in many other pleasurable ways"

She gave him a little grin as she pressed her breasts up against his hard chest asking "do I"

He didn't answer her, but instead put his mouth down to her neck as he sucked hard onto her skin. Even in the cold water she could feel herself heating up for him. She kept her arms around his neck holding him to her tightly while he sucked deeply on her marking her as his. She put her head back feeling his hot breath along her skin she cried out "Darien"

He enjoyed hearing his name on her lips especially when she shouted it out at the top of her peak which he wanted to hear again. He took both of his hands and placed them under her bottom telling her "open your legs and wrap them around me"

She did as she was told as she felt him put himself at her opening as he moved his hands and placed them on top of her bottom as he pushed himself inside of her further plunging himself deeper inside of her

She was left flustered and short of breath as she felt him pushing himself deeper and deeper inside of her filling her whole body with his hardness as she cried out to him "please, please"

Darien gave her a little smirk as he looked to her with a boyish grin asking "please what?"

She looked to him not sure what he could possibly want more from her as she shook her head asking him "please Darien I can't, I need you"

He smiled hearing her begging for more of him as he pushed himself into her harder and faster as she felt wave after wave come crashing down over her as she got lost in her own abyss. Her body became tight and rigid she screamed out his name finding her release as he held her close to him he took a few deep breaths himself.

Serena felt her arms going weaker behind his neck and rested her head up against his chest. He kept his arms wrapped around her tightly and picked her up out of the water carrying her back over to the blanket and placed her down on top of it as she reached over grabbing the edge of the blanket curling up into it for warmth as he went and lied down next to her wrapping his arms around her tenderly as she felt his body heat up against her and instantly felt warmer.

They lied on the blanket together all afternoon with her leg draped over his own and his arms wrapped tightly around her with her head resting gently on his chest. He gently stroked the top of her head as he watched the sun beginning to get lower in the sky he patted her arm telling her "we should probably be heading back" She turned her head up to look at him meeting his eyes asking "do we have too"

He enjoyed seeing her look up at him with those eyes, he didn't know what it was about her eyes, but when she looked at him in that certain way of hers he felt a heat rising inside of him as he nodded his head telling her "yes, but…" he replaced his smile with a seductive grin telling her "we can continue where we left off back at the manor" She gave him a coy smile asking "your room or mine"

He placed a hand down to her face cupping her cheek as he gently went over it with this thumb telling her "for what I plan on doing to you, we'll need both"

Serena bit down on her lower lip with anticipation as he stroked his thumb over her bottom lip telling her "I wouldn't do that or we won't make it back to the manor anytime soon" She looked to him surprised as he pulled himself away from her and removed his arms from around her then went to stand up raking his hands through his hair as he took a deep breath.

She felt the sudden loss without his arms wrapped around her as she stood up from the blanket and looked down at the picnic they had shared together after working up an appetite. She never expected that he could do something so thoughtful for her, but this man that she had seen over the past several weeks was different. She let out a deep breath not ready to let reality take over again she shrugged her shoulders telling him "I guess we better clean this up"

He walked up behind her as he placed his hands on both of her shoulders gently messaging them as he whispered in her ear telling her "yes we should"

She could feel her body already wanting more of him from just a simple touch as she took a step away from him trying to regain control of herself as she bent down to pick up the picnic basket, when she felt his hand on her rear. Gently circling it then gave it a quick pat on her behind. She stood there bent over in front of him feeling the slight sting on her overly sensitized body. Even cleaning up he still found a way to entice her as she picked up a few items left on the ground putting them back into the basket.

Darien reached down picking up the blanket from the ground then walked over to Midnight putting a few items into his saddle bags as he turned around to see her standing there in front of the lake with her hair all disheveled and clothes wrinkled as he looked to her with a satisfied grin. He walked over putting his hand out for her to take as she placed her hand on top of his and entwining her fingers with his own, he gave her hand a little pat and walked them back towards where the forest clearing stopped.

She turned around once more at the edge of the clearing and looked out on the clear blue lake and the wildflowers and the grass where he had made her experience multiple sensations unlike anything she had ever felt before. She sighed thinking of the perfect day they shared together as she turned to face him saying "thank you. Today was amazing"

Darien turned to look at her as he put a hand up to her face gently pushing some of the grass stuck in her hair away he told her "I hope it was worth waiting for Serena" he took her hand lifting it to his mouth as he placed a kiss on the back of it telling her "as always you are a deep pleasure of mine"

She stood there hearing his words to her, she didn't expect to hear what she wanted him to say, but she knew she couldn't expect much less from him other then what he got from her, sexual pleasure. She nodded her head and he put his hands by her waist and lifted her up off her feet helping her mount up in the saddle.

Midnight did not seem as anxious this time with her riding him as Darien came up behind her on the saddle as he placed his arms around her, but she was not as inclined to lean back towards him as she was a second ago. He grabbed the horse reins strongly in his hands and turned Midnight around as they rode back to the manor taking it at a less brisk pace.

It was dark by the time they got back. Darien carefully dismounted and then put both of his hands up at Serena's waist helping her down as he told her "go inside I am going to take Midnight to the stable and get him groomed. I will be in shortly" She nodded her head hearing the no argument tone to his voice telling him "alright" as she walked ahead to the door and turned her head around watching him as he walked along the path leading Midnight back to the stables.

She opened the front door of the manor seeing the house was quiet. She thought about going up to her room and finding something to change into that he would appreciate, perhaps one of the her see through black ones would do nicely with the low glow of candlelight, she started walking up the steps to turn her plans to his reality. She turned the corner towards her room when she found Lizzy come walking out of one of the bedrooms down the hall from her own.

Lizzy looked to her with a raised brow seeing her clothes looked disheveled and filled with dirt she asked her worried "what happened Serena are you alright?

Serena smiled at the memory of being with him today as he took her several times right there in the grass she blushed telling her "yes I'm fine I was just heading to my room to clean up"

Lizzy nodded her head having a clear understanding of what she had been doing and with whom saying to her "I have been meaning to come by your room and see how you have you been feeling, but Lord Montgomery has left me very busy with my duties lately"

Serena smiled at the kind girl telling her "I understand, but I am doing much better now thank you for asking"

Lizzy smiled telling her "glad to hear it" and began to walk down the hall as Serena turned back telling her "I have actually been meaning to come by you and see how you are handling everything too after, that night"

Lizzy stopped frozen in place, she hung her head low thinking about that time. She tried so hard to forget, but she couldn't block the image of him from her head.

Serena felt bad for the girl knowing what she had gone through herself and how cold he had been to her once too as she put a comforting hand to her shoulder telling her "I'm sure your fiancé will love you no matter what your condition and the two of you are to be married" Lizzy looked up shaking her head telling her "no we won't."

Serena was surprised by her comment shaking her head she told her "don't say that it will be ok you'll see. If he truly cares for you the way you say" Lizzy wiped a tear from her eyes she shook her head telling her "no it's not him. It's me I can't marry him any longer."

Serena looked at her puzzled asking "why?" Lizzy took a deep breath telling her "because I promised him I would never leave"

Serena stood there feeling like someone had just punched her hard to the stomach as Lizzy continued telling her "he made me an offer I could not refuse"

Serena shook her head hearing her words, but it couldn't be. He wouldn't do that not again not now but, Lizzy confirmed the truth telling her "he promised to take care of my family from now on. He said they would always be fed well dressed and get a proper education. I am the oldest of 11 children I had to do it. I may suffer his cruelties, but my family will have a better life"

Serena nodded her head slowly listening, understanding why she took the deal for the same reason she did. He promised her something she could never say no to. In order for her never to say no to him as she remembered Lizzy telling her that Lord Montgomery was keeping her busy with her duties. She didn't want to face it, she turned to Lizzy keeping her emotions in check needing to know the answer she asked "when did he make this deal with you?"

Lizzy looked to her with a sigh saying "about 4 days ago" Serena felt like her feet were going to give out underneath her as she held onto the wall for balance. She shook her head seeing Lizzy's worried expression, she needed to find her escape her own solitude as she turned to Lizzy telling her "I hope everything works out for you and your family Lizzy. I truly do"

Lizzy nodded her head seeing the sudden change in the way Serena was acting telling her "thanks, but are you sure you are feeling alright you look kind of pale" Serena nodded her head telling her "yes, but I am feeling tired again. I am going to go and lie down for a while"

Lizzy reached over to take her arm telling her "here let me help you" Serena didn't mean to pull away so roughly, but she did so as she pulled her arm away from Lizzy's hold telling her "I can manage on my own, but thank you"

Lizzy stood there nodding her head as she watched Serena walk the rest of the way down the hall to her room in a daze.

Serena quickly opened her own door feeling Lizzy's eyes on her as she went inside slamming the door closed behind her and then leaned against the door blocking it from opening.

She wiped away the tears from her eyes she thought about earlier today. For just a moment, she was foolish enough to believe, she could be special, but she's not he was using them both. She slid down all the way to the floor as she put her head down in her hands and cried. She was a fool to think today meant anything to him other then another chance to take her as his own to toy around with her, just another one of his objects. He would probably do the same thing with Lizzy if he hadn't done so already.

Darien returned to his own room later than expected as soon as he walked in the door of the manor. He was bombarded with things he needed to do and questions needing answers. He tried multiple times to go upstairs to where she waited for him to come to her to finish where they had left off, but each time he tried there was always another document that needed to be signed or a choice that only he could make.

He grew frustrated wanting to enjoy her company once more, he had been amazed at how open and foregoing she had been to him earlier and he wanted to explore that further as he started to walk for the stairs as Constance came walking over telling him "my lord there is something I must speak with you about"

Darien looked to the top of the stairs as he shook his head telling her dryly "whatever it is, it will have to wait for the morning. I have other matters to attend to now" as he rushed up the stairs hearing her protests behind him.

He walked into his own room expecting to find her there waiting for him, but she wasn't. He walked through the adjoining door to her room where he found her sitting in the window sill looking out at the stars above. The only light coming into the room from the light of the moon. He proceeded to take his shirt off and toss it to the floor, but she made no move to look or notice he was still there.

He walked over and leaned against the wall by the window telling her "I got delayed I hope you used the time to rest up you'll need it" He got no response from her not even a turn of her head as she sat still looking out the window he tried again telling her "it's very dark in here why not light a candle or something" still no answer. He looked to her concerned worried maybe he over did it too much on her today he asked "are you feeling well" but again no answer.

He stood up away from the wall frustrated as he yelled back at her "damn it Serena answer my question" She didn't turn to him from her spot on the window sill, she quietly asked him "why did you do it"

He was confused by her question and her sudden coldness. He looked to her with a raised brow asking "what the picnic I thought you would enjoy it. You seemed to earlier was I wrong"

She shook her head no turning to face him she told him "not the picnic Lizzy. Why did you make that deal with her?"

He stood erect with his head held high telling her sternly "what I chose to do is none of your concern Serena"

She took a deep breath knowing she was dealing with the lord of the manor again she looked to him asking "are you planning on using us both, taking turns fucking us"

Darien turned away from her. He was still master here and she had no right to question his choices as he told her "I have not decided yet what I will do, but I demand total loyalty from all of my girls" He walked over to her taking her face in his hands he told her "and if I so chose to do so then yes I will, now this is the end of the conversation"

Serena looked up at him no longer seeing the tender man who she had spent the day with as she heard him order her "remove your dress"

She stood where she was quietly as she started to remove the straps of the dress from her shoulders and then stopped and looked over to where he stood asking him "why you know they don't love you"

He was grew tired of this conversation he laughed aloud telling her "and you do"

She stood there shaking her head back and forth as he told her as a matter of fact "It's never been about love!"

She surprised him when she stood still looking up at him asking "Darien why am I not enough for you?" He stood firm with his arms crossed shaking his head he told her "you will never be enough"

She stood there silently his comment hurt as it was meant to, but she would never let him know how much. She took a deep breath and told him in the calmest voice she could muster "very well my lord"

He looked back at her they were back to my lord again as he told her in a commanding voice "this is the end of this conversation Serena and it will not be brought up again. You are not here to question what I do is that understood"

She nodded her head as she continued to take her dress off as it fell down to the floor by her feet she nodded her head telling him "I understand what I am here for my lord"

He turned away from her and took a deep breath, he hadn't expected her to act this way when he came in to find her, but he knew that her body would still react to his touch the way he expected it too as he leaned over and started to kiss her neck. She stood completely still not wanting to show him any of the pleasure or control that he had over her body.

He leaned back and looked at her seeing the defiance in her eyes which he would only accept so much of and she was well past her quota. He pointed towards the bed ordering her "go lie down and spread your legs for me"

She walked past him with her head held high, but inside she was breaking as she went and lied completely still on the bed opening her legs up wide to let him do what he wanted to her body.

He removed his pants and then walked over to her as he placed a hand down on her stomach trying to entice her then reached down following with a kiss where his hand just was. She lied completely still closing her eyes not wanting to watch him as he reached down putting his mouth over her breast as his hand came up and slowly kneed it with his fingers.

He looked up to her face still seeing no reaction from her. He slowly teased her nipple with his tongue as she closed her eyes tighter trying to act as if it wasn't effecting her but, it was and he knew it. He moved himself down lower placing kisses down her stomach and slowly going lower. He ran his hands down her legs as he picked them up higher bending them over his shoulders giving him unrestricted access to her private sanctum.

She let out a sudden gasp as she felt him enter his tongue deep inside of her. She tried to lie still again as best as she could knowing she was losing this battle. He knew she was getting off on it, but she was trying her best not to show it.

He sat back on the bed as he removed her legs from his shoulders and looked at her seeing the cold eyes she still had as he spread her legs wide and with one quick thrust entered himself inside her. He pushed into her quick, hard and fast until he dropped his seed while she lied there motionless the whole time.

He gave her a few last thrusts then pulled himself out of her as he stood up off the bed and walked over to grab his pants from the floor he put them back on and looked over seeing her lying there on the bed. She had not responded to him as he expected she would from earlier, but still she was his even if she tried to deny it her body spoke otherwise.

He went to walk back to his own room, but stopped and looked back at her lying on the bed he shook his head telling her "whatever you think was happening here between us, it's not. You have to accept that" He walked back over to the bed putting a hand under her chin for her to look up to face him he told her "I can make your time here with me very pleasurable Serena"

She turned her cheek away from him as he dropped his hand from her chin. She sat up on the bed revealing her full naked body to him she told him "I understand perfectly my lord fucking only!" He didn't respond just turned and walked though his own door closing it behind him.

Serena lied back on her own bed holding her legs up tight to herself and cried.


	27. Chapter 27

Ties That Bind

Chapter 27

Caged

Author's Note: To all my readers I just want to again advise that this story has very intense and strong situations within it, if you do not feel comfortable reading. Please do not do so. Also, I would like to address a comment that I received stating that the story is glorifying rape and emotional abuse. It is true that these situations are present in the story, but I will say that in no way or capacity do I, or will I ever condone such actions. Secondly I wanted to explain a little further that I am not trying to glorify the physical and emotional abuse Serena goes through. I can tell you that as someone who at one time had to deal with the emotional repercussions of a relationship, the emotions expressed in this story are real. I feel even though the story does have some hard and difficult points within it. The story itself is still a great story to share of Serena's courage and in Darien's case a love that can change a man's heart. I do hope that my readers continue to read and follow along. Please continue to send all your thoughts and reviews. Thanks Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, never did, never will Thank you!

Serena lied awake for most of the night. Thinking of him she would close her eyes, but still see his face in the shadows, hear his voice in the wind outside, and mostly feel his touch beneath the silky sheets.

She let out a loud sigh knowing as much as she tried she couldn't escape him and the feelings he brought out inside of her. She stood up from the bed and walked over to their connected door. She put her hand on the doorknob, but then a thought struck her he might not be alone in their. She put her ear up beside the door, but did not hear any movement on the other side, then knocked quietly, but did not get a reply. She opened the door slowly and stepped in to see his room was empty and the bed was untouched, she let out a deep sigh wondering if he went to Lizzy last night after he left her.

She quickly went back through the adjoining door again closing it behind her and leaned up against the door putting her hand over her chest feeling where he had touched her last night. She hated that he acted so carelessly towards her and that he could make her burn for him with just his touch, but mostly she hated that even with it all she still cared for him.

She let out a long sigh and walked over to her window seeing the sun beginning to rise to start a new day. She was no longer held prisoner in this room, his cage. She could move around the manor as she pleased until it was her turn that he would call on her again to please him and so it would continue. She covered her eyes with her hands needing to be free of this place, but that would never happen, he would never allow it. She stood up and grabbed her robe, determined at least for now she could go outside, take a walk in the gardens, clear her head of him at least for a short while.

She turned around surprised when she heard her bedroom door open and close behind her. Constance walked in without a word and went right to her bureau taking out one of her lower cut dresses throwing it onto the bed. She turned to Serena grabbing shoes to go with the dress ordering her "don't just stand there gawking like a pigeon, hurry up and get yourself dressed. Lord Montgomery expects you dressed and downstairs in his study in five minutes"

Serena nodded her head knowing her walk would have to wait, it was her turn after all. She walked over to the bed and picked up the dress in hand then turned around to ask Constance "why did he not just tell me himself" Constance looked appalled at her question then looked down on her saying "I do not question his lordship and you will obey his orders, no more of this lounging about, now hurry up and do as you are told"

Serena slowly walked over to her washstand as she picked up a rag to wash her face and looked up at the mirror across from her seeing her reflection looking back at her. Her eyes were still puffy from crying last evening. She wiped the rag over her face washing off the dried up tears hoping it would be some improvement, the face looking back at her was no longer her own the young innocent naïve girl was gone. She looked down at herself remembering all the places that he had touched and kissed her yesterday as she closed her mind off trying to block out the feel of his touch when Constance came over grabbing her arm roughly turning her around to face her demanding "what are you doing just standing there hurry up" as she placed the dress roughly over her head.

Serena stood there finding it difficult just to breath in the tight dress that she had her wearing, but she had already learned not to question his choice as she stood there quietly while Constance came up behind her to start lacing up the bodice. She pulled on the laces and with each pull making it tighter and tighter until she could hardly breathe at all then tied her tightly in the back.

Serena stood in the tight dress turning back to the mirror seeing her chest pushed in bringing her bosom falling out the top of it. She knew he would approve of it, but she could hardly breathe she turned around to ask Constance to loosen the ties so she could breathe, but was quickly sprayed in the face with a bottle of perfume. Serena coughed from it as she heard Constance instruct her "be downstairs in less than a minute. Do not keep him waiting any longer"

Serena jumped as she heard the door slam closed as Constance left the room. She took a long breath and let it out slowly knowing she would not be in this dress very long anyhow and then turned back seeing the sun was all the way up in the sky now. She walked over slipping her feet into the shoes chosen as she tried to keep her balance in the high heels, she let out a loud sigh and then wobbled out of her room.

She went down the stairs slowly trying not to trip and fall down the stairs in the heels, then turned the corner where she found Andy standing there with his arms crossed as he looked to her saying "he's waiting in his study for you"

Serena nodded her head Constance was right about one thing it was back to business as usual. She walked to his study and stood before the closed door as she took a deep breath and then gently knocked. She heard his voice from inside his domain say "enter" and she slowly opened the door to see he was sitting at his desk with papers piled up high around it. She decided she would not let him intimidate her and kept her head up stepping forward standing right in front of his desk and he didn't even look up to take notice of her.

After standing there for a minute with not a word spoken between them, while he kept his head lowered to the desk as he continued writing in his ledger she finally spoke up asking "my lord you asked to see me" He continued writing for a moment longer and then put his quill down. He still did not look to her as he began shuffling through papers on his desk he ordered her "lie down of the sofa there"

Serena took a small breath letting it out knowing he could play the game of cold indifference better than she could, she nodded her head telling him "as you wish" and then went and sat on the small sofa across the room from his desk. She gingerly put her feet up and placed her head back on the wooden arm rest. She could breathe a little easier lying down on her back as she turned her head and looked over to him, watching as he continued writing something for another minute.

Darien could feel her eyes staring upon him and she had to be wearing that damn dress today with the high slits on the side and very low cut in the front. He wanted to come over there and rip that damn dress right off of her seeing the way she was lying there enticing him to come to her, but she had to know who was the one in control. He thought of her last night kneeling in front of him her body all flushed from where he enticed her as she looked to him with those damn eyes of hers. He kept his head lowered and continued writing for another moment and then placed down the quill. He stood up from his desk and walked over to her seeing her stretched out on the couch already waiting for him.

He removed her legs and pushed them up so they were bent at the knee as he opened her legs up wide for his touch. She looked to him meeting his eyes looking for something of the man she saw yesterday afternoon, but he showed no concern as he lifted up the bottom of her dress not having far to go to see her womanhood. He pushed her legs further apart stretching her insides as he heard a small gasp escape from her mouth, he stuck two of his fingers inside of her as he massaged her inside walls.

Serena turned her head away not wanting to see Lord Montgomery with his cold eyes as he touched her there when she heard him tell her "you did not sleep after I left you last night" She was surprised to hear he actually heard her last night she shook her head telling him "no" She felt the warmth building up inside of her as he stuck his fingers inside of her deeper circling around in a rhythm. Her body was manipulating her mind already craving more of his touch as she felt her nipples growing hard.

He continued pushing his fingers deeper inside her in a faster rhythm he told her "you will nap later, after I am finished" She knew it was not a request, but an order which she had to comply with as she felt her whole body going on fire to his touch. She grabbed onto the sofa cushion, struggling to try to breathe in the tight bodice as her heart was racing. He continued in a faster rhythm around and around feeling how well she was coming for him.

Her breaths were becoming more labored and she needed to feel more of his touch. She let out a loud groan feeling right at the edge. She breathed hard amazed he could do this to her with just his fingers as her body cried out for more she pushed her breasts out further begging to be squeezed when he stopped. She looked at him expectantly, and then he continued on again faster and more demanding rubbing and stretching her insides.

She bit down on her lower lip not sure how much longer she could hold back as he took full control of her and she let him do so as she felt wave after wave of pleasure. She looked to him expectantly for more and then he stopped again. Serena lied there looking at him waiting for his touch to take her over the edge to reach her climax when he stood up from the sofa and walked back to his desk.

She was left lying there heated up and confused, then looked over to him seeing he was sitting back down in his chair and picked up his quill to start writing again. She sat up on the sofa slowly with her dress still hiked up to her waist and looked to him asking "what?" He did not look back at her as he continued writing in his ledger he told her calmly "you may go upstairs now"

Serena stood up from the sofa, her body heated up and tender wanting more of him, but saw him sitting there at his desk coldly. She didn't understand why he would do this to her?

She was at the verge of tears as she slowly crossed the room and went to open the door. He didn't look up to her, but ordered her "I expect you to be in my room undressed right after lunch" She looked back at him sitting there still working, she wiped away a tear from her eye and nodded her head saying "very well" and quickly left the room closing the door shut behind her.

Darien waited until he heard the door slam shut as he dropped the quill and slammed his ledger shut. He stood up from his desk and turned around to look out the window thinking of how she reacted to his touch yesterday. The way she cried out for him, not Lord Montgomery, but him. He let out the breath he had been holding and shook his head tossing the thought aside. He couldn't have her start thinking there was more going on between them then just casual sex. It was true she was his favorite, no one else could pleasure him the way she did, but she had to understand her place. She meant nothing to him it was only her body that he craved.

He stood there for a minute longer looking out on the gardens that on several occasions he watched from this window as her body enticed him to her and then turned away blocking out the thought to instead see the sofa where she just lied and with just the simplest of his touches she heated up for him begging him to take her for more as he yelled out "oh hell"

Darien quickly left his study and marched up the stairs taking two at a time to her room. He found her standing just outside her closed bedroom door just about to open it, when she turned her head seeing him come walking quickly down the hall. Serena looked towards him startled questioning "what are you doing"

Darien wasted no time with her question and pushed the door open wide and quickly grabbed her around the waist pushing her into the room slamming the door shut behind them. Serena looked up to him surprised by his sudden action after the coldness he showed to her downstairs, when the next thing she knew he grabbed her from behind the knees and carried her over to the bed dropping her down quickly, lifted up the hem of her dress, dropped his trousers and pushed himself inside of her.

Serena lied there grabbing onto the sheets below her as she felt the bed rocking with each powerful thrust that he made inside her. Shortly after she found her release, but he did not stop, instead going faster pushing into her deeper and harder as she started to feel a second orgasm coming on and then right after a third.

Five times he didn't stop he didn't say a word just kept pounding inside of her with his massive size pushing her past her breaking point. She was unable to catch her breath, she found herself trying to grab onto him, his shirt, his shoulder, something to hold onto as she begged him "please, please stop. I can't go anymore" through slow deep breaths.

Darien didn't listen to her cries to stop as he pushed into her harder, her body was his and he would do as he pleased as her screams grew louder each time she hit her climax and they could be heard throughout the manor, but not once did she use his given name. He finally stopped, pulling himself out of her taking a few deep breaths of his own, then looked down seeing her lying on the bed curled up in a fettle position trying to catch her breath between gasps.

Things were exactly as they should be between them uncomplicated, she had her duty to perform to him which she did well. He let out a sigh seeing her lying there with her head turned away from him. He quickly pulled up his pants, and escaped to his own room leaving her there alone slamming the door shut behind him.

Serena lied on the bed for a few more minutes alone getting her breathing under control, not sure what it was that just happened between them as she finally let exhaustion overcome her and fell asleep with her dress still on pulled up high to her waist.


	28. Chapter 28

Ties That Bind

Chapter 28

A Request

Author's Note: Hi everyone just a quick note to thank all my readers who are following along and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Also please look out for my newest story which I will be posting this Friday Dreamland Fantasy. Thanks for all your support. Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, never did never will Thank you!

Serena woke up in bed alone again as she sat up and let out a loud yawn, she looked around her room seeing it was dark and turned towards the window. The sun was not as high in the sky any longer when she heard his voice from the far corner of her room quietly asking "your awake" She turned her head sharply to the left to look at him sitting in a chair watching her as he held half an empty bottle of bourbon in his hands he ordered her "come to me"

She let out a small sigh and nodded her head slowly then stood up from the bed and walked over to where he sat in the chair. She stood so she was standing right in front of him so there knees were touching, he took a long swig of the bottle then ordered her "kneel down"

Serena lowered her head knowing he wanted complete control over her and he had it as he placed a hand onto her shoulder and she slowly kneeled down in front of him. He lowered his pants revealing his hard member then sat back leaning against the chair taking another drink from the bottle instructing her "go on put it in your mouth" She looked up at him sitting there proudly remembering the kind of man he could be when he drank and nodded her head to do as she was told knowing what gave him the most pleasure. She put him deeper into her mouth while her tongue went over his tip.

He dropped the remainder of the bottle to the floor as the remnants spilt out, he let out a loud moan as she opened her mouth further taking more of him in as her tongue slowly licked up and down his large shaft.

She could feel him expanding and growing hard as he placed his hands down into her hair grabbing onto it tightly and then he came inside her mouth a warm sticky liquid she swallowed down. He released his hands from her hair and looked down at her well pleased.

Serena sat back expecting him to just get up and leave now as he had done so lately, but instead he reached down picking up her hands from her knees leading her up to her feet. He turned her around so her back was facing him he ordered her "sit"

She felt tender still from earlier that day where he stretched her body out in ways she didn't know it could make and she was not sure how much more she could take of him, but did as she was told and straddled him with her legs open on both sides while he reached up and placed his hands on her golden curls below. She tried to sit up not ready for him again when he brought his arm in front of her pushing her back up against his hard chest.

He reached into her dress with his hand taking hold of one of her breasts as he slowly messaged it pulling tightly on her tit while his other hand reached down lower and teased her insides with his fingers. She closed her eyes tight not wanting to feel him or anything anymore just to go numb while her breasts reacted to his touch as they expanded by his nearness. He moved his head closer to her neck and whispered by her ear. "I enjoy you. You please me very much" She knew he was talking about her body and nothing else as she felt him kiss her on the neck. Her body would come alive to his touch, but her heart was dead and broken.

She let out a loud moan feeling his fingers diving deeper inside her as he continued telling her "Serena I can make your life here with me very pleasurable. Do you understand that?" She could knowing the physical want inside of her she couldn't escape. Feeling herself heating up for him by his touch she nodded her head telling him "yes".

Darien continued messaging her breast grabbing it tighter with his hand as he moved his fingers circling her sweet spot. His warm breath up against her throat behind her earlobe he whispered to her "I can also make it less enjoyable" she went rigid with her back straight knowing the physical and emotional pain he could bring as he coerced her back to him and took her ear in his mouth and stuck his tongue inside of it.

She felt her body wanting more from him as she opened her legs wider, she heard him continue to tell her "if you continue to please me. We will have no problems and I think you will find your life here will be most enjoyable" as he licked up the center of her ear. She felt herself growing hotter more needy for him she lied back telling him "I am your prisoner" He removed his tongue from her outer ear as he laughed saying "yes so you are, but don't question and do as you're told. You will find yourself well pleased"

He continued messaging her breast and circling her inner self as he licked up the back of her neck. She could smell the bourbon on his breathe when he kissed her, she looked out the window of her cage, a grand cage, but a cage none the less. As she pushed her head back against him feeling herself succumbing to his touch once more, needing to feel the physical pleasures he brought out of her, but that would be all he would ever receive out of her.

Over a week passed since he came to her that evening. He showed up to her room multiple times throughout the day, but never stayed long. She was expected to sit and have her meals with him, but that was all there was no talking, only action and ice coldness.

Darien stepped out of his study as he saw her walking down the steps gingerly after over doing it a bit too much after lunch this afternoon. Having to watch her sit there and eat across from him while she munched on a breadstick he was unable to control himself and cleared out the room taking her right there on the table, but damn her she didn't even look his way just kept her head turned away until he came inside her and then pulled her skirt down and went upstairs before finishing her meal. He let out a deep sigh as he watched her walk right past him not even stopping to look his way as she walked into the dining hall and took her seat across from him.

Lita came walking into the room looking between them both feeling the uncomfortable tension in the room, she quickly put the plates down in front of them and left trying to get away as quick as she could from the uncomfortable silence that had been lingering on over the past week.

Serena picked up her knife and fork and began to cut into her chicken as he spoke up telling her "after supper I am having a bath brought up to you to clean yourself"

Serena looked up to him surprised to actually hear him speak other than to give orders to clear the room; after having spent all their meals together over the past week without a word spoken between them which she had no intention of changing. She did not question or argue his orders, did only as she was told silently and obediently. If he wanted a sex slave and nothing further no chess games, no reading books, and no picnics, nothing, then that was exactly what he got.

She nodded her head for his answer hating that she no longer even had the control of when she could clean herself.

They both continued to eat silently looking down to their food neither saying a word to each other. Serena finished her plate first as she stood up wanting to leave before having a repeat of this afternoon she let out a sigh and looked to him saying "I will be in my room awaiting my bath my lord, unless there is anything else you need of me"

Darien looked up to her surprised to hear her actually make a comment as he shook his head telling her "no" she turned around quickly and began to walk away from him. He watched her walking away from him with a gentle sway of her hips he smiled wanting to hold onto those hips and called out to her "Serena there is one more thing"

She let out a little sigh expecting there would be more and turned around to look at him again with no comment. Darien picked up his cup taking a drink and then put it back down on the table he told her "we will be leaving at first light tomorrow?" Serena was a little taken back by his comment, sitting and eating for a few minutes together with him was one thing, but to have to actually journey somewhere was another as she looked to him asking "May I ask where we are going?"

Darien looked to her surprised a little relieved to actually hear her question him. The first she has done so in a weeks' time – since that night. He nodded his head telling her "you may. I will be traveling to pay a visit to Lord Christopher and you will accompany me"

Serena felt her stomach drop at the mention of Christopher's name. Last time she was there he had made comments that left her feeling very uncomfortable. She looked over to where Darien sat finishing his food she asked politely "please my lord may I stay here until your return"

Darien looked up from his plate knowing that her obedience to him was wearing thin he told her sternly "No, you may not. You will accompany me Serena" She wanted to argue and beg him to reconsider as she started to tell him "but…I" He held up his hand to silence her saying "there will be no further discussion"

Serena looked back at him angry asishe shook her head and shouted out the frustration she held inside over the past week telling him "there never is" and ran from the room holding back her tears so he wouldn't see her cry.

Daren watched her run out of the room, away from him. He went to stand up to go after her, but decided against it and sat back down in his chair to finish eating as Constance stepped out of the kitchen a second later telling him "I will have her sent back my lord"

Darien sat there shaking his head no telling her "let her be, but be sure she is ready to leave early tomorrow" Constance nodded her head firmly telling him "of course my lord I will see it is done"

Serena took her bath as he had ordered so then placed on one of her more covered nightgowns wanting to cover herself as much as possible, which wasn't much and then wrapped a satin robe around herself and went downstairs with her hair still wet knowing he would disapprove of her actions. She stood in the parlor looking out the backdoor. It was a warm evening she opened the terrace door and decided to step out for some fresh air.

She stood on the terrace feeling the cool air blowing through her hair as she let out a deep breath remembering there earlier conversation or rather his orders to her. She knew what his answer would be from supper earlier before she had even asked the question, but she hated the idea of having to go back to Lord Christopher's. He had made her feel most uncomfortable and just her presence of being there brought a chill down her spine. His manor was very dark and the servants looked like they were all treated very poorly. She laughed to herself thinking they probably thought the same of her especially so over the past week.

She jumped as she heard his voice come up behind her asking "what's so funny" She turned around surprised to see Lord Montgomery standing there just inside the parlor as she composed herself waiting to hear him argue over her clothing choice and wet hair she raised her head high telling him "I was unaware you sent for me my lord" To her surprise though he walked right past her outside to the terrace telling her "I hadn't. I simply came out to get some fresh air"

Serena let out a short breath glad she wouldn't have to deal with his wrath this evening. She leaned up against the railing looking up to the clear night sky. She could see all the stars clearly tonight. She told him "it's a beautiful night out not a cloud in the sky"

Darien looked up to the sky as he walked over and stood near her telling her "no storms are brewing I see" She looked over to him and saw a softness to his face and knew he meant more than just the weather. She shook her head knowing she was talking to Darien now and not Lord Montgomery, but how long would it be before the lord of the manor returned. She wanted to scream out to him no I want you to listen to what I want. I live every day of my life to please you and for what, but instead she shook her head telling him "no, no storms"

Darien walked over to her and put his hands on both of her shoulders watching as her head went looking down to the ground as he did so.

Serena kept her focus away from him expecting Lord Montgomery to return at any moment commenting on her dressing and hair, but instead he told her "you should get some rest you'll need it. We leave early tomorrow"

Serena nodded her head keeping her eyes away from him feeling a queasiness within of not being able to escape their journey tomorrow.

Darien released his hands from her shoulders as he told her "I am going to take Midnight for a quick run to stretch his legs before our journey" Serena simply nodded her head as he ordered her "go inside now" She kept her head hung low obeying his order and began to walk back inside.

Darien stood out on the terrace as she quietly walked away from him. He shook his head watching her walk away from him too soon and then looked up calling out to her "Come for a ride with me?"

Serena turned to look at him surprised by his question she asked "is that an order or a request my lord" He knew this girl was different from the rest and thought about it for a moment he told her "a request" Serena smiled back at him by his response she told him "then I would love too"

They took Midnight for a quick ride through a park nearby neither one said much to each other, but she enjoyed the feeling of having his arms around her once more without trying for more. She could feel his arms wrapped around her. He kept his chest and posture firm holding onto the reins. It was not as tender of an embrace as the last time they rode together, but still she had the feeling he was enjoying himself too.

They rode back onto the grounds of the manor as he took Midnight slowly up to the stable handing his reins to the older gentlemen. Darien quickly dismounted and then put his hands out to help her down. She was able to get down a little easier this time, but certainly not with the same grace and dignity he showed.

Darien reached out and took her hand in his which she looked down to the joined hands pleased as together they walked silently up to the house.

Darien led her up to the staircase as he stopped and brushed a stray hair from her face telling her "you should get some rest now. We have a long and eventful ride ahead of us tomorrow"

Serena let out a sigh she knew what he meant by eventful that she would spend most of the ride nude and on her back or whatever position he desired. She nodded her head telling him "yes my lord" and began to walk up the stairs seeing he didn't follow. She looked back at him asking "are you going to be retiring soon". Darien shook his head telling her "no I have work to do in my study"

Serena stood on the stairs surprised he did not try to touch her at all just looked away telling her "good night Serena" and walked away to his study closing the door behind him.

Serena stood on the stairs watching until he was out of sight and then slowly walked up the stairs to her room. She walked inside feeling tired and ready to lie down, but unable to do so where she found Mina and another girl inside packing her things.

Mina turned around noticing Serena came back to her room as she held one of her lower cut dresses in her hand she told her "I'm sorry to disturb you Serena, but Constance told me to come pack a bag for you, that you would be leaving for a few days"

Serena walked over to the window looking out on the path they had just rode together and nodded her head saying "yes" not pleased about where they were headed tomorrow. As she sat down on the window sill and covered her face she let out a sigh asking aloud "how did all of this happen?"

Mina placed the dress she held in the bag and then stood up and walked over to the window and put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder she told her "all will be well someday" Serena nodded her head but didn't really believe it ever could be and truly she didn't think Mina did either.

Serena stood up from the window and walked over to the bureau they were packing from. She looked at all the dresses that she owned that were either too short or too low cut. If she had to wear these items she wanted to try to control one small aspect of her life. She chose a night gown that was sheer all the way down and laced in the cups. It was actually very pretty, but she knew he didn't chose this particular gown due to the material but because of how easily it was to slip off of her. She picked it up and through it in the bag along with the other clothing items that were already packed.

The other girl who was with Mina walked over from her dresser draws holding some black lace panties. Serena felt mortified as she shook her head telling the girl "put them away he prefers I not wear any" The girl was kind enough not to make any faces as she put them back into the draw. Serena went to close her bag as Mina looked to her questioning "are you going to bring the bracelet with you"

Serena looked to her like she was crazy telling her "I have no bracelet" Mina held up a simple gold bracelet that was sitting on the dresser. Serena walked over and took the bracelet from Mina's hand admiring it. It was very delicate a simple gold ring, but it shined in the light. She looked to the others expecting it belonged to someone else as Mina spoke up telling her "it's very beautiful" Serena nodded her head wondering where it had come from she told her "yes it is"

Mina gave Serena a knowing look as she questioned "do you think Lord Montgomery gave it to you" Serena put the bracelet down on the dresser where it was found not wanting to accept any gifts from him she told her "I don't know. I'm not sure it's even mine" - but she knew it was meant for her. She walked over to the window and looking out again. She took a deep breath and then looked down realizing from her window there was a perfect view of the terrace below. He had seen her out there.

She heard Mina and the other girl behind her as they admired the bracelet, the new girl spoke up telling her "it is very beautiful. I myself have never owned anything this fine" Serena turned around to look at the girl young, pretty, and probably still innocent she told her "I'm sorry, but I still don't know your name"

Mina started to laugh as she told her "I'm sorry Serena where are my manners, this is Sarah she just started today. Constance has me showing her around teaching her the basics"

Serena did not hear more then she just started she looked over at Sarah this young, innocent girl she had to be two years her junior. She knew what she must do. She looked to both girls asking politely "would you mind leaving me. I should be getting some rest for the early rise tomorrow"

Both girls looked to her surprised by her sudden change in mood as they began to walk for the door Mina turned around telling her "alright Serena, rest well and have a safe journey"

Serena nodded her head telling her "thank you" as both girls left the room she shut the door closed behind them. She knew she could not help this new girl, but perhaps she could delay things for a while as she walked over to her bureau and chose one of her most low cut revealing dresses.

i


	29. Chapter 29

Ties That Bind

Chapter 29

Journey

Author's Note: Hi everyone I would like to thank all my readers and just answer a comment from an anonymous review I received and assure all my readers this story will continue until it is completed. I know that there are some that feel this story is a bit extreme and that is there opinion which is fine, but as long as I continue to have even just one reader still interested, I will continue writing. Thank you everyone who is enjoying this story for your continued support by following and favorite and please continue to send your reviews as they help inspire me. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Darien sat at the table holding a cup of tea in his hands, but had yet to take a sip out of it as he questioned himself again wondering what had possessed him to take her on that ride yesterday evening. He let out a long sigh thinking of how her hair shined in the moonlight and her body seemed to curve into his perfectly with his arms wrapped around her. He had never done anything like this before with any of the others and for her to stand there looking at him with those eyes of hers again and question him. He shook the thought away from his head wondering what he was doing with this girl, the gifts, the moonlight rides, even the conversations.

He looked up hearing someone else enter the room, knowing he was no longer alone as he looked up to see Lizzy standing in front of him blushing she told him "I am sorry to disturb you my lord, but the carriage has just pulled up in front of the manor"

Darien placed his cup down knowing he was still the lord of the manor as he stood up from his chair and nodded his head telling her "thank you, let the others know I will be checking to see that the carriage is ready for the journey ahead personally"

Lizzy nodded her head feeling small against his commanding presence she told him "yes my lord" and quickly rushed out of the room away from him

Darien walked out of the dining room and walked towards the staircase and looked up knowing she had not come to join him for his morning meal, probably hiding away in her bedroom trying to find some excuse to not have to make the journey which he would not be accepting.

He turned and headed out to the waiting carriage as he saw Lita placing in a basket as she turned to look his way telling him "I have packed a few pastries for you and Serena for your journey in case you get hungry"

Darien nodded his head pleased there would be no excuses on their journey telling her "that was good thinking, thank you"

Lita curtsied down to him and quick lent back inside as the driver of the carriage took the remaining bags from Andy as he placed them on top of the carriage and then turned around to face Lord Montgomery instructing him "we are ready to leave whenever you are sir"

Darien nodded his head seeing the carriage full loaded with everything needed accept a blonde as her turned to the driver telling him "very good" then looked over towards Andy questioning "what is the hold up?"

Andy gave him a knowing grin as she tested Darien's patience further he told him with a smirk "she has not come down yet"

Darien nodded his head knowing he would get an attitude from her, after she stated strongly she did not wish to go yesterday telling Andy "I see" then turned to the driver with clenched fists telling him "we will be ready shortly"

He walked back into the manor slamming the door open, knowing the hardest part now would be getting Serena to cooperate and leave with him. He was not worried though he would take her naked body over his shoulder kicking and screaming if he must.

He took a step up the stairs to her bedroom, then stopped to his surprise he saw her come walking down the stairs towards him fully dressed with bag in hand, not a trace of the angry and upset girl from dinner last evening. He supposed there late night ride together had perhaps changed her way of thinking. For whatever the reason he was glad of her obedience to him as he held out his hand to her saying "good morning"

Serena took his extended hand, but barely gave him a sideways glance as she walked down the rest of the steps outside towards the waiting coach. Darien followed as he took her bag from her and handed it to the driver.

Serena looked seeing all the hustle going on around them as she looked to Darien feeling her stomach rumble asking "do we have time for a quick breakfast before we leave" To her disappointment Darien shook his head telling her "no" but then continued to explain "Lita has arranged a basket so there will be food inside the carriage. You will not go hungry Serena"

She looked to him coldly as she replied telling him "how considerate of her" as she climbed up inside the carriage and sat in one of the seats with her arms crossed.

Andy stood on the stoop watching the interaction between them as he looked to Darien telling him "she certainly has spirit" Darien looked inside the carriage to see her sitting there with a stern look on her face. He rolled his eyes at Andy saying "if that's the word you choose to use"

Andy laughed knowing this girl got under his skin unlike any other ever has he shook his hand saying "have a safe journey my friend" Darien gave him a slight pat on the back telling him "watch over things in my absence"

Andy nodded his head knowing all would be calm in the manor with him gone, but he could not say the same for the carriage ride as he told him "all will be well"

Darien turned to climb into the carriage when Constance came rushing out calling to him "my lord" Andy and Darien both turned around to her wondering what all the commotion is about while Serena watched from inside the carriage.

Darien stepped down from the carriage step and walked over to Constance while Andy stood next to the carriage with her as they shared a knowing look wondering what it was he was speaking to Constance about with them being just out of earshot and then she heard Darien forcefully tell Constance "I will take care of it upon my return" Serena didn't know why, but when he said take care of it. It was foreboding.

Darien turned back around not wanting to hear of any further interruptions and climbed into the carriage taking one last look out the window seeing both Andy and Constance standing there with sour faces, he took his seat across from Serena then closed the curtain on the carriage window so no one could see in as the carriage rolled down the path to begin its journey.

He sat in his seat as he eyed her sitting there with her legs crossed and arms folded he told her "come to me" She gave him a little grin then laughed asking him "is that a request or an order my lord" He didn't laugh telling her "an order"

Her face went serious knowing it was business as usual, her hands went down to her corset she started to unlace the ribbons that kept her body from being completely exposed to him and then pushed herself to the end of her seat leaning over towards him exposing her firm breasts. He put his hands around her waist and moved her over to sit on his lap. Her knees bent she leaned down on his seat as she straddled his legs while he wrapped his arms around her holding her in place he told her quietly "put your head back"

She did as she was told arching her back slight while pushing her neck back, he leaned forward and started kissing down her neck, then onto her shoulders. She let out a pleasured sigh as he took her arm in his hand and placed small kisses all the way down to her wrist where he saw the bracelet. He placed a kiss down on her wrist and then looked up telling her "ah I see you found the gift I had left for you"

She sat there straddling his lap with her breasts exposed to him not sure how to react to his gesture she looked to him saying simply "yes thank you"

Darien took her hand as he gently toyed with the simple gold band, then placed an extra-long lingering kiss on her wrist. She looked to him not sure what to expect watching as he placed her arm back down at her side then put his hand up onto her chest gently pushing her back until she was leaning back against the opposite seat as he bent his head and placed a kiss down on her flat stomach. He continued kissing up her chest as his hands followed roaming over her skin he told her "you continue to please me Serena. You will see there are rewards in doing so, but as you have learned also punishments for disobeying"

Serena gulped hearing the warning in his voice remembering the violence he had shown to her before, when he had shown a different side of himself a dangerous side. She remembered their last journey how he hit her and then raped her as she felt a shutter run down her body. She turned her head away from him not wanting to witness what he was doing to her as the memory of the violence he had shown invaded her mind.

Darien looked up seeing her eyes closed as she let out a little whimper he shook his head at her reaction and reached down taking hold of her chin to look back at him he told her "you continue to please me as you have been doing so and obey my orders as you're told I think you will find yourself well pleased" as he bent down further and put his mouth around her nipple.

Serena sat there as he put his mouth on her with his tongue licking and caressing her nipple. She felt anything but pleased by his words. She did not need his gifts. She only wished for his respect which he had none to give.

He carefully removed the straps from her dress with his thumbs as he let them fall down to the side of her arms trapping them at her side as he reached in placing a kiss on her shoulders as he moved his mouth lower towards her waiting breast she leaned back slightly on the chair giving him more access to her lower regions as he looked down at her with a satisfied grin telling her "you're learning your place that is good" as he moved the hem of her skirt up higher

She closed her eyes tight feeling him sticking his finger inside of her as she took a deep breath feeling the warmth building up inside and opened her eyes wide looking at him watching as he teased her and made her body want for him she opened her mouth needing more from him saying "I enjoyed our ride last evening"

He stopped what he was doing as he removed his finger from inside of her shaking his head he told her sternly "that will not be discussed right now or again" as he quickly removed her from his lap placing her legs down to the ground.

For a moment she lied there half on the bench half on the floor unsure what happened and then he reached down grabbing her arm pulling her up on the bench so she was holding herself up against the carriage door while her bottom was spread out exposed to him, he pulled up the hem of her skirt and moved his hand slowly over her backside and then smacked it hard.

She cringed at the sudden feeling like a small child being spanked for doing something wrong, in her case thinking they could actually speak as she felt his hand come down on her bottom again as she closed her eyes feeling as he gently rubbed her bottom and then placed a kiss where he just hit her. He reached his hand back and hit her again quick and sudden. She let out a quick gasp realizing she was actually getting off on his spanking her as she held onto the door handle in front of her tightly with both hands as he rubbed her bottom with one hand and then reached in front of her with the other as he put his hand up grabbing onto her breast firmly and then hit her bottom again a little harder as she let out a light cry he smiled asking her "are you enjoying your punishment Serena"

She lied there feeling mortified as she closed her eyes hearing as he asked her again knowing he was getting off on her torment questioning "are you I am waiting for an answer Serena"

She slowly nodded her head trying to hold back tears telling him "yes" he nodded his head pleased telling her "I thought so" as he shifted himself lowering his pants as he took by her waist and lowered himself down entering his hard cock into her backside as she let out a loud gasp feeling him going up and down inside of her backend as he took her by the waist and pushed himself into her harder and faster she let out a deep moan.

Her breath started to hitch feeling her release as he slowly released her waist to lie helpless on the bench and he stood up and went over to the other bench. She sat up slowly feeling a little sore on her behind as she looked over to him seeing the way he looked at her with a gleam in his eyes she knew it wasn't over.

Serena sat on her seat again alone, still undressed not bothering to dress again until they got closer to their destination. She sat back watching through a small corner left open of the window shade as their journey continued onward. She let out a sigh thinking it seemed to go on much longer then she remembered.

She looked across from her to see him sitting on the opposite seat as he held his dagger in his hand polishing it with a cloth. She felt intimidated seeing the sharp dagger out only a foot or two from her as she told him quietly "I don't remember the journey taking this long?"

Darien didn't look up as he continued what he was doing he replied to her "you're right. We are going to his summer home which is a longer journey" Serena nodded her head understanding the longer distance as she felt the coach go over another bump in the road tossing her around like a ragdoll, her stomach let out a loud grumble.

Darien stopped cleaning his knife as he looked to her with a raised brow asking "was that you?" She nodded her head feeling a little embarrassed. He told her firmly "if you are hungry, you should eat"

The carriage went over another large bump as she got tossed to the side, but looked up surprised to see he caught her with his other arm as she sat back up on her seat. She shook her head telling him "I'm afraid with my stomach and the bumps in the road, food is not an option for me right now"

Darien placed his dagger back in its sheath as he stood up from his seat. Serena watched him helplessly expecting he had other plans for them, but then he knocked on the roof of the carriage. The carriage quickly rolled to a stop and without a word he exited.

She sat there alone in the carriage looking around unsure what was happening. He quickly returned only being gone, but a minute and then went back to sitting on his seat across from her polishing his dagger as he ordered her "dress yourself"

She sat there confused by what just happened, but did as he instructed as the carriage continue to roll and bump along the road making it difficult to retie the ribbons of her dress. Not long after the carriage stopped again. Darien stepped out from the carriage once more, but this time put out his hand for her to take. She took his extended hand as she started to climb down looking around seeing building in front of her that certainly did not look like a lords summer home as she questioned him "where are we?"

Darien looked to her surprised by the question telling her "we are at an inn" She looked back at him unsure why they stopped here. There was still many hours left in the day before nightfall and there were no storms moving in to be looking for lodging? As she heard him answer her unspoken question asking "you are hungry aren't you?"

Serena nodded her head yes surprised by his gesture as he reached down and took her hand in his telling her "come along then" and together they went inside the inn.


	30. Chapter 30

Ties That Bind

Chapter 30

Her Kind

Author's Note: Hi everyone I would like to thank everyone who sent in there reviews and are following along with the story. I am glad to know you are all enjoying it. On a more personal note I just had a scary experience that could have ended very badly, but luckily no one was hurt. It did however make me more aware of my surroundings and to look and see what or who does not belong and I would strongly recommend everyone take a moment to look around and make sure those you love the most are protected even in your own home. Thanks for reading along and I he you all continue to read and enjoy the story. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Darien held the door for her as they walked into the inn together. Serena stepped inside and looked out on the other patrons sitting enjoying a meal, glad she was going to be able to get to do the same and eat something to settle her grumbling stomach without being bumped around the carriage as it continued down the path.

Darien held out his hand as he pointed over to an open table telling her "come along" she quietly followed.

An older woman with graying hair up in a tight bun watched as they walked in the door and started to walk towards an open table with a scowl on her face. She quickly placed down a pitcher that she was holding and walked over to them. She wiped her hands on the apron she wore then looked to Serena with disapproval telling them "her kind is not allowed in here. If she wants food she can go around back my husband will provide her with a few scraps"

Serena was taken back by the rudeness of this woman. When she felt Darien grab her hand possessively. In the simple move she could feel the anger building within him. She cautiously took a step back.

Darien turned to the woman telling her leaving no room for dispute "madam you will seat us both" The woman tousled around with her apron telling him firmly "sir. I may refuse service to anyone"

Serena was surprised to hear this woman actually deny him as she saw him take a high stature, he looked down on the woman telling her "you will address me as Lord Montgomery madam."

Serena could see the woman was left uncomfortable, but she didn't back down either telling him "you may have the right to boss others around Lord Montgomery, but here I may choose and I choose not to have a woman of her kind in my inn"

Serena held onto his arm seeing the other patrons looking towards her over hearing the argument she shook her head embarrassed telling him "it's alright let's just go" Darien removed her hand from his arm as he shook his head no and took his most commanding stance looking to the woman before him asking "and what kind of woman might that be?"

The woman looked Serena over with disdain telling him with distaste in her voice "obviously a woman of sexual pursuits" Serena looked down at herself trying to draw any attention away she could, she felt him reach down and grab onto her hand tightly telling the woman firmly "I understand your lack of education, but not your reluctance. I can assure you madam this woman is going to be staying with me to dine and unless you are going to refuse to seat me. I suggest you move out of the way. Bring your bottom to the kitchen and fix us _both_ something to eat"

The woman was obviously offended by the order he had given her but, Serena could see the inner turmoil in her eyes. She could not refuse a seat to a lord by doing so she was almost guaranteed she would be shut down immediately. She took a deep breath and nodded her head hiding her disapproval she told him through gritted teeth "this way Lord Montgomery I have a table right here in the corner that will suit you and your guest perfectly"

Serena began to walk forward, but Darien held her back as he looked to the woman telling her "no it is too dark over there. I would prefer a spot in this area over here where it is more well-lit"

Serena saw the appalled look on the woman's face as she was about to object when a man came running out of the back and stood next to the woman asking her "is there a problem"

The woman was about to speak when Darien interrupted her asking the man "are you the owner of this establishment" The man nodded his head in response Darien explained "this woman refused to seat myself along with my guest, and then when she finally came around to seating us only accepting to seat us in a dark corner when there are many other open tables, which is unacceptable and I am considering taking my business elsewhere" Serena watched as the man choked up in front of them as he shook his head telling him "I am deeply sorry sir. Please have a seat right here" as he led them to a table in the center of the room as he stumbled out his words asking "I trust that this table will be satisfactory to your liking and please choose anything you wish. You as well as your lovely guest's meal will be on us this evening"

Serena looked to the man seeing the major change between him and the rude woman as she went to take a seat at the table, but Darien stood there for a moment longer thinking about it then turned to the man telling him "I think an apology is in order"

The man quickly bowed down telling him "of course I am very sorry my lord" Darien shook his head as he pointed to Serena telling him "not me her" Serena stood there looking to Darien amazed that he would expect others to apologize to her as the man apologetically told her "my sincerest apologies miss"

Serena stood there shocked unsure of what to say, she was about to open her mouth to accept his apology when Darien shook his head telling him "no, not you her" as he looked over to the rude woman. The man grabbed onto his wife's arm roughly giving her an or else look. Serena could tell the woman did not wish to do so, but lowered her head as she apologized sincerely telling her "I am sorry for the way I acted towards you miss. I hope you will find your time with us a pleasant one"

Serena's mouth was gaping open by her apology and forced sincerity she nodded her head saying quietly "thank you" the man walked over and pulled out a seat for her at the table asking kindly "allow me miss" Serena looked to Darien who nodded his head in acceptance as she slowly took the seat as Darien sat down in the open seat across from her.

The woman walked over placing two menus in front of them as the man spoke us telling Darien again "please order whatever you like. There will be no bill" Darien nodded his head telling the man "thank you" as he quickly looked over the menu not seeing anything to his usual standards, but ordered for them both stating "we will both have the center cut sirloin cooked medium with mixed vegetables" The man looked to him with a smile saying "excellent choices my lord. I will see it is done to perfection for you and your lovely guest"

The man quickly hurried back to the kitchen as Serena sat there stunned by the service they were receiving as she looked back to Darien's calm face realizing he expected nothing less.

After they finished eating she felt so full she could hardly eat another bite, the food had been very good, not as good as Lita's cooking, but still very good. Darien hardly touched his food leaving most of it still on his plate as he looked to her watching as she put her fork down he asked "feel better?"

Serena nodded her head telling him "yes thank you" Darien stood up from his chair telling her "we should be going I would like to get back on the road while we still have daylight there is still a long distance to go" Serena nodded her head understanding as she went to stand up from her own chair when the innkeeper came quickly rushing into the room walking up to them asking nervously "was everything to your liking my lord"

She could see how nervous the man was as he looked at Darien's full plate. Darien in return nodded his head telling him plainly "it was sufficient" Serena watched seeing the innkeeper did not look pleased by his answer as he wrung his hands together nervously telling him "we have many rooms upstairs if you would like. We would be happy to put you and your guest up for the evening"

She heard a loud crash from inside the kitchen assured that it was the woman over hearing what was mentioned while dropping a plate or something to the floor. Darien must have heard the sound also, but paid no attention he shook his head at the man telling him "that won't be necessary" He took hold of Serena's hand and led her towards the door of the inn as she turned back to look and saw the innkeeper and his wife arguing.

They stepped outside as Darien led her up to the carriage and took her hand helping her up into the waiting carriage and then followed closing the door behind him. As the carriage moved forward away from the inn.

Serena sat quietly as the carriage jostled her around a bit. They bounced over a large rock as she fell forward and into his arms. He looked down at her as she quickly composed herself sitting back up, but he didn't let go of her hand telling her with a little curve of his lips "what's your hurry"

She looked to him knowing where this was going, she sat back against her seat and started to untie her bodice as his eyes locked down on her watching as she undid each string loosening each loop until it showed him more of her skin. She untied the laces one by one and then slowly pushed the shoulders straps down her arms as she looked to him saying "I want to thank you" He was enjoying watching her undress for him and the pleasures it would soon bring he told her flatly "you needed to eat something to keep your strength up. I told you I need you healthy for me" He reached out tenderly touching her cheek he told her "to complete your duties and bring me pleasure" She nodded her head knowing how he felt, but it wasn't only about the sexual pleasure he treated her as though she deserved more she told him quietly "I wanted to thank you for standing up for me at the inn with that woman"

Darien heard the sincerity of her words as he sat back in his seat and placed one of his feet up on the bench next to her. Unexpectedly she took his foot in her hands and started rubbing the sole of it. He sat there looking towards her and breathed out a contended sigh he told her "you're welcome" She continued rubbing the sole of his foot as she told him sadly "that woman judged me purely on how I was dressed. I guess I should expect that treatment now"

Darien removed his foot from her lap as he sat up and reached over taking hold of her face he told her "everyone no matter who they are or what status they hold, are deserving of a good meal. Even though that in no way qualified as a good meal" He sat back in his seat as he started to undo the buttons of his own shirt. She looked over at him amazed as a realization hit her. He in many ways was nothing like other lords. Not that she knew that many others to compare him to, but she didn't expect there were that many that would place a servant in a room just as nice as their own or invite there servant to dine with them every day. He did both and it never occurred to her until now how special that really is.

She moved over to the other seat and sat beside him as she reached out and took his hand and put it onto her open chest as he looked her way she told him "I wish to thank you for what you have done for me" Darien was a little surprised by her actions after how cold she had been to him before they left, but did not spare it another thought he reached out taking her breast firmly in his hand telling her "if this is the thanks I receive for treating you to a bad meal I will do so more often" She giggled at his comment feeling as he messaged her breast with his hand molding it to his desires he told her "it reminded me of the cook I used to have before Lita. He was horrible the man burnt everything even soup, wasn't until I discovered Lita's secret talent and kept her in the kitchen that I got a decent meal" He reached over and placed a kiss on the side of her neck, but Serena felt like she had been hit in the stomach with an anvil as she questioned "secret talent"

He slowly kissed down along her jawline he told her "yes I made a deal with Lita so she would never leave so I could have a decent meal for once" Serena felt like she couldn't breathe and it wasn't just from his kiss she put her hands up onto his chest and pushed him back against the seat he looked to her aggravated by her actions asking "what's the meaning of this"

Serena looked to him shaking needing to know more then what she thought she knew she removed her hands from his chest asking "you made a deal with Lita just because she cooks well" Darien nodded his head frustrated unsure what her game is telling her "yes I just told you that" as he slid his hand under her dress grabbing onto one of her thighs. She didn't move his hand away, but needed to know more asking "what about Rei?"

His fingers were busy traveling higher up her leg to concern himself with questions he told her "I am not interested in Rei at the moment with you in front of me" She could feel his fingers touch her inside as she let out a little whimper asking "why would you make the deal with Rei" He was growing aggravated by her lack of attention he told her forcefully "because she seems to have a knack for making things grow and keeping them alive"

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing as she felt him pushing his fingers inside her deeper while he used his other hand to coerce her to lie down on her back as he sat at her side pushing deeper within her with his fingers she looked to him pleading "Ami?" While trying to catch her breath. He shook his head asking "do we really need to be speaking of the others right now" She bit her lip as she felt herself growing hotter for him and then looked up asking "please I will do as you wish just tell me why Ami?"

He let out a grunt and told her "because she has impeccable organizing skills. I wouldn't find anything in my study without her. Now enough of this" Serena covered her eyes with her hands knowing that he chose all of them for more than just his pleasures as he lowered his head down and took her breast in his mouth sucking tightly on her nipple giving it a little stretch she did a quick intake of breath and looked to him asking while trying to catch her breath "what about Lizzy?"

In answer to her question he spread her legs open wider and stuck two of his fingers into her further causing her to cry out for him. She fought to catch her breathe she slowly begged him "please tell me?" He started to undue his trousers to lower them down to the ground as he looked down at her very displeased he told her "because she is good at keeping the place neat and can make the beds with the sheet wrapped it how I like it. Now enough with the questions" as he placed his hands on both sides of her waist ready to enter himself inside off her. She startled him as she placed a hand up to his cheek she asked him "please Darien just one more"

Darien looked to her surprised, she hadn't used his given name since the picnic. Although he was unsure why she seemed to be warming up to him again he nodded his head telling her "very well only one more" Serena looked him in the eyes knowing this could be her only chance to know she asked him "why me what is my special talent?" He raised a brow to look at her feeling the answer was obvious he told her "I think you already know"

She looked to him shaking her head wanting there to be more asking him "you keep all the others for special duties only they can perform. What is it I can do? What is my special talent?" He placed a finger under her chin lifting it up to look at him he told her "you give me great pleasure"

She lied there hearing his words wishing it was more feeling as he entered himself into her as he pushed himself inside her deeper fulfilling her special talent. She lied there feeling as though her life gave no great purpose all while still hopping for more as she felt herself giving into his wild temptations as her head pushed down against the set she cried out "more"


	31. Chapter 31

Ties That Bind

Chapter 31

Author's Note: Hi all thank you everyone for following along with this story. I am very glad to hear that I have such loyal readers and just to make you all aware this chapter along with the next two do deal with strong content that maybe too intense for some so please read with caution. Also thank you all for your kind thoughts for what happened last week I try to keep my personal moments somewhat private, but what happened was an intense moment that left me shaken up and also a little wiser, but I do appreciate all your kind thoughts. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will. Thank you!

It was nightfall before they reached Lord Christopher's summer home. The carriage slowly rolled to a stop as Darien looked out the window and announced "where here"

She felt her stomach drop at the sound of those words as she sat unmoving on the seat while Darien stood up opened the door and got out first as took a quick look around and then turned back and reached his hand out his hand for her to take. She let out a small sigh knowing she had to comply and took his hand to step out of the carriage. She stood looking up at the large fortress where she was at. Lord Christopher summer home was far larger than the other and much darker with large iron doors in the front that she wasn't sure if they were made to keep others out or keep people in.

She looked up at the large stone building seeing no windows when she felt Darien take hold of her hand telling her "come along we will get the bags later" She nodded her head and slowly followed him two steps behind as they walked up to the large iron doors she felt a chill all around her.

Darien banged on the large doors twice and then the doors slowly opened Serena looked inside seeing the inside seemed colder than the outside and felt like telling him she would wait in the carriage until it was time to leave, but she knew he would never let her as she followed him inside looking around at the various swords and hunting equipment that hung on the walls.

A female servant stood by the door with short black hair she couldn't have been much older than Lizzy. Serena couldn't help, but notice she was left wearing only undergarments, but Darien did not seem to notice or he didn't care as he told the girl "Lord Montgomery to see Lord Christopher"

The girl bowed down to him showing extra cleavage telling him politely "yes we have been expecting you Lord Montgomery. Please follow me and I will show you to your room"

Darien nodded his head telling her "thank you" then turned to Serena ordering her "come" Serena looked to him surprised that he would have to ask. She did not feel comfortable being left alone in this place for a second as she walked closely behind him. They walked up a tall winding staircase to the top floor as the girl turned back around to them saying "it is just down the hall here" and made a right. They walked down a long hallway as Serena followed Darien close behind counting the number of doors until they reached the seventh door and opened it telling him "this will be your room Lord Montgomery. I believe you will find it satisfactory"

Darien walked inside the room and looked around seeing the size of it then turned to the girl telling her "yes this will do nicely, thank you Gretchen" Serena looked over to him surprised he addressed the girl by name, she silently questioned how much time did he did spend here? As Gretchen looked to him asking "will there be anything else?" Darien looked to her shaking his head saying "no that will be all thank you"

Gretchen left quietly as Serena walked inside and stood in the center of the room she would be sharing with Darien. It was filled with very large iron furniture and an oversized bed in the center of the room. She looked around seeing there was no window, but had many pictures hanging on the wall of all woman dressed in tight revealing clothes in different sexual poses. She walked over to the large bureau in the corner and was about to open it, but was afraid to worried of what she would find inside.

She turned around and walked over to the bed and sat down feeling uneasy just being here as she looked over and saw him take a seat on the overstuffed chair in the corner looking perfectly comfortable. She let out a gulp afraid he would get some decorating ideas and looked over seeing hanging on the headboard were a pair of handcuffs. She slowly reached over to touch them when she heard his voice behind her say "we will use those later"

She stopped frozen at his words and turned to look at him shocked wondering what he had in mind, when they heard a knock on the door she sighed in relief at the distraction until she saw what the distraction was as Lord Christopher walked in the room.

Darien stood up and walked over to Christopher shaking his hand with a warm greeting saying "hello my friend" Christopher gave him a pat on the back as he laughed loudly telling him "they told me you had arrived. I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you personally my friend. I was being occupied elsewhere at the time"

Serena looked over to the men from the bed watching them speak as she wondered about Christopher's unspoken comment of whom he was occupying himself with.

Lord Christopher felt her eyes piercing on him as he turned to look at Serena with a pleased smile telling Darien "aah, I see you have brought your tasty treat along with you again"

Daren nodded his head paying little attention to her telling Christopher "yes she has been a feisty one, but certainly very tasty" Christopher laughed telling him "indeed and taming that feistiness out of her, a treat she must be" both men laughed loudly by his comment as she sat there uncomfortable feeling like a mouse in a lions cage.

Christopher patted Darien on the shoulder telling him "come along my friend, let us catch up on your past endeavors over some brandies"

Serena looked over to Darien afraid of being left alone here trying to find an excuse to make him stay she asked "perhaps we should unpack first" She was cut off by Christopher as he looked to her shaking his head telling her "you are a smart girl. I am sure you can figure it out"

Darien looked to her seeing how nervous she seemed telling her "I won't be gone long, keep yourself occupied for now. I will be back later and then we can try out some new toys together my treat" Serena gulped at hearing him call her the nickname Christopher used as Christopher patted him on the back laughing saying "come along my friend" and together they left the room.

Serena stood there alone in the room wrapping her arms around herself tighter looking around. She was ready to go home, but was distracted from her thoughts as she herd another knock at the door.

She stood there for a moment and then nervously walked over and opened the door to see a young boy who had not yet hit puberty standing in the hall holding their bags. She stood out of the way while the boy brought in all the bags and left them on the bed and then quickly left the room without a word spoken to her as he was probably instructed to do.

She went back and closed the door and then decided to unpack, glad to have a distraction to occupy her mind over where she was as she waited for Darien's return. She pulled out the sheer lace nightgown that she had packed last evening, but looking around she did not feel it belonged here any longer. She walked over and opened the bureau to hang it inside, but saw there were already other female garments hanging their already. She slowly touched one of the black ones as it fell off the hanger. She went to pick it up as she looked at it feeling the leather straps and the silver spokes sticking off of it as she looked up on the wall recognizing one of the woman in the picture wearing it and realized they were not just pictures, but portraits of Christopher's conquests. She quickly through the item back into the bureau again and then slammed the door closed not wanting to see it again.

She decided stood against the closed bureau and closed her eyes deciding unpacking could wait later as she walked over to the bed and took a book out of her bag that she had carried with her from the manor The Count of Monte Cristo as she went and sat in a large chair and read.

"Comment je me suis echappe? Avec difficulte. Comment ai-je planifie ce moment avec Plaisir" (How did I escape? with difficulty. How did I plan this moment with pleasure) She read the passage twice and thought the author of the book could have been reading her mind as she looked around at where she was and thought of Darien realizing he had been gone for many hours.

She placed the book down on a small table next to the chair and stood up to exit the room. She stood in the hall which was eerily quiet. She considered just going back and staying in the room until he returned, but had no idea how much longer it could be and slowly walked down the hall. She turned down one hallway and then another, after a time she realized all the hallways looked alike and was unsure how to get back to their room.

Finally she saw the girl from earlier Gretchen come walking down the hall quickly towards her. She seemed to be in a rush as she carried a tray with four empty bottles on it. Serena looked to her asking "pardon, but have you seen Lord Montgomery?" Gretchen nodded her head as she pointed to a large pair of wooden doors at the end of the hall and continued walking away quickly. Serena called out to her "thank you" as she watched the girl rushing way she turned back to the large wooden doors and walked forward.

She stood in front of the large double doors and took a deep breath, then slowly opened them unsure of what she would find. She walked inside seeing Darien and Christopher sitting at a large narrow table both well inebriated, as they both laughed loudly at something one of them said.

Christopher reached over with a mostly empty decanter in his hand to top off Darien's glass and then drank down the rest of the contents of the bottle himself. Serena stood there shaking her head watching as Christopher let out a loud belch and Darien then followed suit as both men laughed acting like young boys instead of the lords they were she asked "don't you think you've had enough for tonight"

Darien looked up noticing she was in the room as he called to her "aah Serena come" she walked over to the other side of the table telling Darien "come to bed for tonight"

Darien gave her a quick slap on the ass as he looked to Christopher laughing he told him "look Serena thinks she's the lord now to give me commands" She tried to ignore his comment knowing he was not in his right head at the moment. She gently touched his arm telling him "come along. I'll help you back to our room and you can sleep it off"

Darien grabbed her behind the neck as he pushed her head closer to him and kissed her roughly. She tried to pull away unsuccessfully while his whole breath smelled of alcohol he released his old on her she pulled away from him quickly. Christopher cheered him on screaming out "you can do better than that"

Darien had a grin on his face he told her "don't keep your audience waiting, take something off Serena" She looked over at Christopher watching him licking his lips in anticipation she shook her head no pulling on Darien's arm begging him "come on lets go to bed, just us please" but he didn't listen as he started pulling on her skirt insisting "come on Serena take it off, give us a show"

Christopher lifted up his glass telling him "I'll drink to that" as he took another drink. Serena knew there was no getting Darien to listen to her in the state he was in, but she would not reveal herself to Christopher she shook her head telling him "enjoy your fun, you'll have a nasty headache in the morning" she started to walk away, but Darien wouldn't let her go, reaching over he grabbed her arm.

She looked back at him trying to pull her arm away telling him "let go of me" but, he didn't looking back at Christopher who gave him a knowing nod he told her insisting "no we want you to put on a show" She looked over at Christopher who had a pleased smile she shook her head no telling Darien "this isn't you talking it's the booze, please let me go Darien"

He laughed loudly not letting go of her arm telling her "so it's back to Darien now. I gave you a direct order Serena and you are to follow it. I am still your master" as he reached down and grabbed his dagger and spun it around at the hilt.

Serena stood there watching him do so while he held onto her arm firmly, she begged him "please" he looked to her with a pleased smile and then took his dagger and sliced open her top as the two sides fell down her arms. She tried to use her hand to try to cover herself as she looked to him her body shaking she begged him "please don't do this"

Christopher slammed his glass down on the table as he looked to Darien annoyed asking "what is taking so long" Darien grabbed onto her hand pulling it away from her chest then grabbed onto her skirt telling her "take it off or I will" She looked to him with tears slowly running down her cheeks as she nodded her head and undid the hook in the back of her skirt watching as it slowly fell down to the floor. Darien stepped back with a pleased smile as Christopher patted him on the shoulder enjoying the show he instructed her "keep going"

Serena looked to Darien her eyes begging him to stop as he told her "you heard the man" She closed her eyes still feeling their eyes on her as Christopher started to whistle, she slowly removed what was left of the material of her top exposing her full self to both of them. She heard Christopher as he yelled "come on shake it up, give us a show" Darien nodded his head as he ordered her "go on, excite us Serena" She shook her head no as Darien's face went stern and he stood up and walked over to her grabbing her b the chin telling her "you will do as you are told or else there will be punishments you will face"

She closed her eyes tight and nodded her head as he let go of her chin and walked back over to take his seat as he picked up his glass and took a drink watching while she slowly started moved her hips back and forth while running her hands up and down her body he put his glass down on the table ordering her "dance for us"

Christopher wet his lips with his tongue watching her as he called out "touch yourself lower" She stopped dancing and looked to Darien shaking her head asking "don't make me do this" Darien ignored her pleas telling her "go on, do it" She cried as she slowly moved her hand down lower touching herself as both men cheered loudly. She felt used and humiliated.

Christopher looked to her wanting a taste for himself then looked to Darien taunting him saying "what are you going to just sit there go on give her a taste, let her be your appetizer, before the main course arrives"

Serena shook her head as she watched both men speaking of her body like food, reaching her limit she shook her head telling Darien loudly "no don't touch me"

Darien stood up from his chair and walked over to her slowly making her feel more uncomfortable with each step he deliberately took telling her "who are you to give the orders now Serena"

She shook her head no as she looked at him trying to find a piece of the man who she took the ride with last evening telling him "I have done all you have asked of me. Please just let me go" He shook his head annoyed telling her "you will learn not to question my orders" and grabbed her roughly by the arm and spun her around so her back was pressed against his chest, then bent her over the table as he spanked her on the ass. It was unlike it was before. It didn't hurt that much, but It was humiliating as she cringed feeling his hand slap her ass again.

He heard Christopher yelling out to him "harder" and heard Serena's sniffles and stopped hitting her, but didn't let her up as he kept her pinned down to the table he reached down whispering in her ear "stay still" She went stiff at the sound of his voice and the next thing she knew he was entering in her from behind as he held onto her hips pounding his hard member inside her. She heard Christopher yelling behind them "go on grind into her, make her want it"

She cried the whole time with him forcing himself on her until finally he removed his hands off of her back and removed himself from inside her letting her go. She stood up from the table slowly as both men looked at her laughing. She tried to block out the sounds of their laughter while walking over and picking up what was left of her clothes from the floor holding them close to her as she heard Cristopher yell out "time for the main course" she quickly left the room closing the door behind her.

She somehow found her way down the numerous halls back to her room and walked inside barricading the door closed with her body. She stood there naked and shaking then looked over at the large bed at the center of the room and all the pictures hanging on the walls seeing all the woman eyes all starring right at her and she didn't want to see them as she walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and curled up into a fettle position keeping her knees up close. She closed her eyes tightly trying to forget and cried.


	32. Chapter 32

Ties That Bind

Chapter 32

Among Friends

Author's Note: Hi everyone thanks so much for sending our reviews and thoughts I love hearing our feedback from the story and knowing that you are enjoying a story that is outside of the usual way these characters are portrayed so thank you for showing interest and supporting me in my writing. Also please note that this chapter along with the next deal with very adult situations that may be difficult for some so please read on with caution and as always thank you for our continued support and please keep sending your reviews and following along. Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Darien awoke the next morning with a pounding headache he reached his hand up and felt like his head was about to explode into a million small pieces, then let out a loud groan from the bed and called out "Serena" He waited for a moment expecting her to be at his side, but she didn't come he opened his eyes looking around the room realizing she was nowhere in sight.

He lied back on the bed covering his eyes with his arm trying to recall the events of last evening. He remembered sitting with Christopher in the main hall and having a few drinks, but after that everything was a blur. He couldn't remember how he came to get back to this room or into the bed as he lifted up the covers seeing that he still wore his trousers and tossed the blanket aside determined to get answers he sought from the one other person in this room who should be here.

Serena walked quietly outside along the rolling hills that is Lord Christopher's land, amazed with all of the horrible things going on inside, the outside was actually lovely with tall trees that looked like they had been planted years before that had probably seen much in there years of growth.

She continued walking along trying to clear her head from all the thoughts of last evening, her bottom didn't hurt from where he had spanked her, but her pride did and as much as she tried she was unable to forget the horrible things he made her do in front of his friend Lord Christopher no less. She knew he was not in his right state of mind that his drink had clouded his thoughts much, but it didn't change the man he was inside.

After fully inebriating himself he had found his way back to their room afterwards she had planned on keeping her eyes shut looking like she was asleep still in the chair until she heard him falling in through the doorway as he muttered something incoherent to try understand. She should have taken that moment to get far away from him as she could. She let a deep breath out wondering why she didn't. Instead she got up from the chair pulled down the covers of the bed and helped him up into the bed which he quickly passed out right after his head hit the pillow.

She walked until she came to a large stable remembering the calmness she felt whenever going to Montgomery stable she curiously went inside to take a look, seeing where Christopher kept his pride through breeds, unlike the woman he kept. Christopher actually seemed to care and treat the horses with pride and respect.

The horses seeing a new comer became startled and began neighing while a stranger entered their midst. She quietly waked over to an older mare that seemed neglected then the rest and gently petted its main dreaming of getting on the horses back and riding to her escape. The horse began to nuzzle her hand and she expected it was looking for a treat, she looked around and saw in a reflection of a metal bucket there was a young girl in the stall behind her, left naked holding her legs up close shaking traumatically. She felt bad for the girl seeing her like that understanding what she must have gone through, but there was nothing she could do to help the girl other then give her a chance to escape. She took a deep breath not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to herself and quietly walked over, grabbed a harness from a hook nearby and left it by the stall doors then unlatched the door for the well-mannered mare and quietly left the stable hoping unlike her this girl could make her escape.

She started walking back to the main house quietly, silently hoping she gave the girl a chance to run and be free, make decisions of her own in life. She looked up to the big house and knew if he hadn't already Lord Montgomery would soon be awake, she started to feel a chill run down her spine and then felt a drop of water hit her head. She looked up to the sky seeing the grey storm clouds high above and knew there would soon be a bad storm brewing as she quickly picked up her pace.

She ran towards the stone building as the rain started to come down heavily and pulled on the large iron door she exited earlier, but it wouldn't budge as she looked around quickly trying to find another entrance but there was none to be found. She quickly raced around trying to find another entrance and found one at the back of the building. She was able to get the door open and stood inside the doorway with her dress dripping wet dress causing the thin material to become see through exposing her physical attributes clearly.

She looked around not recognizing where she was in the manor and walked ahead trying to find her way upstairs to her room to change into something dry and a little less conspicuous. She came to the large staircase she remembered the girl taking them to when they first arrived. She walked up to the top of the large staircase and made a left down the hall and looked around recognizing the hall she was in glad she was back in the right place. She counted down the doors and then opened the 7th door and walked inside.

Serena walked into the room closing the door behind her and then turned around instantly knowing she was in the wrong place as she saw the room decorated differently and Lord Christopher standing by his bureau as he was zipping his pants closed.

Serena turned her head away quickly apologizing for her error telling him "I am sorry Lord Christopher I mistakenly thought this was my room. I am sorry for the intrusion" and put her hand on the doorknob to quickly make an exit as she heard Christopher's laughter behind her asking "what's your hurry"

Christopher looked at her seeing how her wet dress clung to her body showing off all her curves for him and her breasts were full and tight, just the sight of her standing there made him feel hard as he licked his lips ready to try her out to savor her flavors he turned to her telling her "I'm sure this was no accident. In fact I've been expecting you"

Serena looked to him surprised as she shook her head telling him "no it was an accident I assure you. I should be going I'm sure Lord Montgomery is looking for me" Christopher laughed aloud as he stepped close to her nervous stature and tilted her head up to look at him he told her "I doubt that"

Serena felt nervous having him being this close she shook her head trying to talk her way out of this she told him "really, he doesn't like it if I am around other men" She tried to reach again for the doorknob, but Christopher used his free hand keeping the door closed with her inside it. She took a couple of deep breaths trying to gain her strength and courage then looked to him saying "let me out of this room right now or I'll scream"

Christopher smiled at her comment and told her with a smirk "go ahead I enjoy it, the louder the better"

Serena stood there looking at him he was even worse then she imagined she shook her head frightened telling him "let me go now or you'll regret it" He smiled pleased telling her "will I" then began laughing saying "Darien told me you were a feisty one. I will enjoy taking that feistiness out of you myself" as he backed handed her across the face.

Serena reached up cupping her hurt cheek knowing she needed to find a way out of this room and now as she opened her mouth to scream out, but Christopher quickly covered it with his hand as he reached out grabbing onto one of her breasts. Serena shook her head trying to get his hand away from her mouth as she fought him off finally yelling out "don't touch me"

Christopher pushed her up against the wall as his manhood rubbed up against her, he reached up putting a hand to her face as she turned her head sharply away from him he told her "Serena you and I are going to become much better acquainted" Serena turned her head rapidly as she told him trying to hold back her tears "no, Darien will never allow it"

Christopher laughed aloud as he came in and licked up her neck causing her to go frigid at his touch he whispered in her ear "Darien is it. Who do you think allowed me to have my way with you, give you a little ride?"

Serena stood there shaking her head no. It couldn't be true Darien did a lot of terrible things, but not this she told Christopher and herself "he wouldn't do that"

Christopher smiled as he slowly moved his hands up and down her body he told her "I assure you, you are the last thing on his mind right now. He is busy pleasuring himself elsewhere, while I get to enjoy this special treat and perhaps if you please me, we can come to a new agreement ourselves"

Serena tried to fight his hands off of her as she shook her head vehemently telling him "no never" But that only made Christopher hold her tighter as he put his hand around her neck holding her up against the wall and started licking down her chest. Serena stood there terrified as she struggled to get air into her lungs.

Christopher reached up and pulled down the front of her dress taking one of her breasts into his mouth as he licked on it. She cringed at the feel of his touch. She had to get away from this room from him as she looked around for an escape seeing the closed door and no windows like the other room she questioned how?

Her body was shaking with nerves as she felt him pushing her knees apart to get better access to her. She tried with all her might to keep her knees pushed together as she felt him licking up her neck. He took her momentary loss of strength as she tried to keep the bile down in her stomach, he pushed her legs apart and moved his free hand to put it down on her private parts as he started to message her below.

She cried out to him "please stop" but all her cries meant nothing to him as she remembered him telling her he enjoyed hearing her begging and pleads as she felt him pushing his finger deeper inside of her. She didn't want to give him more satisfaction.

The hold he had around her neck tightened she heard him start panting loudly knowing he was getting off on her. She hoped he was distracted enough to try to make her escape and placed both of her hands on his arm that was left holding her neck trying to pull away. Christopher payed less attention to touching her below keeping her pressed up against the wall with his body ordering her "be a good girl" she shook her head no and lifted her leg while he was distracted kneeling him in his crotch as he lunged over holding his dick in his hands screaming at her "you bitch!" She didn't waist anytime quickly getting to the door opening it and ran down the hall as quick as she could to get away.

She raced back to her own room and went inside closing the door behind her as she struggled to catch her breath. She held onto her chest taking a few deep breaths knowing how close Christopher came to, thinking of how he had his hands on her she shuttered. He said that Darien had given her to him as she closed her eyes tight asking herself how could he do that to her. Hearing Christopher's words repeat in her head telling her he was pleasuring himself elsewhere she shook her head angrily, no longer would she play by his rules.

She would not allow him to pass her along to his friends too. She felt her heart breaking from the ultimate betrayal and almost being raped. She walked over grabbing her bag from the other side of the bed that was still mostly packed from yesterday and put a few quick items inside then closed it up. Promise or no promise she would no longer stay with him to be passed around to all his friends for their entertainment.

She went to open the door to leave while she had the chance too, but before she opened the door Darien opened the door first stepping inside closing it behind him. He walked into the room slowly looking at her standing there holding her bag in hand asking coldly "where do you think you're going?"


	33. Chapter 33

Ties That Bind

Chapter 33

No Escape

Author's Note: Hi everyone okay so this chapter is probably the darkest out of all the chapters written in the story so please be advised and read on with caution. With that said I would like to thank all my readers who come back each week and are supporting this story I really appreciate all of you. I am going to ask that if anyone is enjoying this story please give me a shout out and let me know. I am having a very difficult week remembering someone special who passed on and could really use the good vibes. Always thanks for reading Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did never will. Thank you

Darien still felt like his head was ready to explode, he was tired and irritable and could use a quick fuck to clear his drowning head. He walked all through this damn place looking for her, but she couldn't be found which was unacceptable.

He walked slowly back to his room and opened the door to see her standing there holding her bag over her arm as he looked to her asking "where do you think you're going?"

Serena stood there frozen as she watched him walk in and close the door behind him taking away her exit. He walked closer to her with each step a silent shout to her of who was in control. She gulped and held onto the strap of her bag tightly in her hand, with her mind made up she lifted her head up to face him she told him with whatever courage she had left "I'm leaving and you won't stop me"

Darien looked to her completely cool as he shook his head not in the mood for whatever game she was playing telling her "put the bag down Serena"

Serena stood firm defying him and shook her head saying "no I'm leaving and you won't stop me"

Darien looked at her with his eyes piercing her skin he ordered her more loudly this time "put the bag down Serena"

She looked at him with all the fear and anger overwhelming her emotions she yelled back "I will not. You will never again treat me this way. I may have been your mistress, but I will NOT allow you to pass me between your friends like some, some toy to be played with"

Darien looked at her ignoring her words just seeing the defiance she was giving him. He stepped over firmly grabbing her arm using a threatening tone he told her "you are not going anywhere without my say so. Now I am going to say it for the last time put the bag down Serena"

She looked up to his dark eyes and felt a shiver run down her spine and tightened her grip on her bag she shook her head telling him again "I'm done with this with you. I'm leaving now please move aside"

He took a step back and stood starring at her very quietly. She looked to him unsure if he was going to let her leave and hesitantly took a step forward as he roughly grabbed her bag from her hand. She tried to hold onto it with both hands of her hands, but he over powered her and through the bag across the room as it hit the floor with a thud and all the contents fell out scattering about the room.

Serena turned around to see all her belongings now scattered along the floor and turned back to him angry she argue telling him " you had no right" but Darien stopped her with one cold stare speaking one word "don't"

Serena opened her mouth to object to his cruel treatment, but just received a slap across the face as he told her "your disobedience is not tolerated" she shook her head angrily and yelled out "no"

Darien grabbed her arm roughly and pinned it behind her back she tried to fight away from his hold, but he was stronger and easily overpowered her as she felt him twisting her wrist she cried out "you're hurting me" but his grip only got tighter.

She continued to struggle against his hold and he pushed her up against the hard stone wall. She could feel her cheek pushed up against the hard rock and immediately had a vision of Lord Christopher putting his fingers inside her as she fought harder against his hold crying out "don't touch me"

Darien had not expected to find her deliberate disobedience and she would learn her lesson as he whispered up to her ear "I will do with you as I please"

She closed her eyes and made a fist with her hand knowing she would be up for her hardest battle ever and turned her head screaming out "never"

She could hear him behind her letting out a deep breath as she struggled against his hold he grabbed onto her top tighter forcing her whole body up against the wall as he lifted her skirt up to bare her ass. She continued struggling trying to escape what would come next, but there was no where she could go.

Darien's eyes were seeing red never had anyone given him such disrespect as he held her with one hand and took off his belt with the other and came down hitting her backside with it. She screamed out in agony as he reached down whispering in her ear "count with me"

Serena closed her eyes tight knowing if she didn't stand up to him now she never would and shook her head telling him "no"

Darien's hold on the belt got stronger and he reached back and hit her again only harder this time as he told her in a deadly calmness "count Serena"

She stood completely still feeling the bruising form on her bottom and shook her head telling him "no" he hit her twice more quickly each time worse than the next yelling out "count"

Serena stood pushed up against the wall her cheeks scratched up against the stones and her bottom hurt terribly, she let out a small breathe and knew the worst still had yet to come, she shook her head and defiantly told him "no I won't"

Darien grew more agitated hearing how her defiance grew he came down hitting her backside again three more times with the belt as she screamed out from the pain he caused, then moved his hand up to her neck and demanded "count"

Serena tried to catch her breath feeling her heart racing knowing at the end of this she would be free or dead she told him "no"

Darien held her by the neck and she silently heard him counting down from ten which made her more nervous until he reached six and then came down forcefully with all his might repeatedly hitting her one, two, three, four, five, and six times with the belt.

She closed her eyes trying to block out the pain feeling her skin peeling off as he yelled to her "count" She stood there trying to think of anything except all the pain she was in and then through struggled breathe told him again "no"

She heard him drop the belt to the ground and thought hopefully it was all over she stood up and won. Until he pushed himself up to her against the wall and whispered in her ear "you think you're better than me. I told you before I own you Serena, your body is mine now and you will obey whatever I say"

She closed her eyes hearing his words and knew it wasn't done. She was unsure how much more she could take of his abuse, but she would try, she took a deep breath and let it out saying "no longer"

Darien released his hold around her neck so she could breathe a little easier and quickly turned her around to face him. She could see his eyes now a coldness there she had never seen before that made her shiver he told her "you are mine Serena. Say it"

She stood up against the wall unmoving and shook her head telling him "no" and got a quick slap across the face in response.

Unlike the first slap this time she could taste a little blood dripping down from the side of her mouth, the next thing she knew he pushed his arm up against her chest holding her up to the hard wall as he entered his two fingers inside of her pushing deeper and deeper he told her "you belong to me"

She was in tears having his touch there knowing he was getting off on causing her pain when finally he took his fingers out of her. He removed his hand away from her chest. She knew he was toying with her waiting to see what she would do and she was not foolish enough to believe again that it was all over she shook her head telling him "I'm not yours"

Darien eyes closed down to narrow slits as he reached up grabbing onto her chin telling her "when I am through with you, you will remember your place" and then took her arm forcefully throwing her down to the ground.

She landed down on all fours and slowly tried to crawl away, but he climbed on top of her holding her to the floor telling her "you're going nowhere"

She tried to fight him off her with no success as he grabbed the back of her hair forcing her back up to a sitting position, then took her hands holding them together and reached over grabbing the belt he dropped to the floor and bound her hands together behind her back.

Serena continued to struggle trying to escape his torment as he pushed her forward. She brought up her bound arms in front of her to catch herself from hitting the floor face first as she felt him grab onto her as he ordered her "stay as you are"

She shook her head telling him "no" not wanting to give him any further pleasure the next thing she knew he lowered his pants down and pushed himself into her from behind hard.

She felt the pain going through her as he pushed himself into her harder and faster. She wanted to cry out for him to stop that he won as she heard him tell her "you belong to me and me alone no other man shall touch you"

At hearing his words it gave her extra strength to continue on, hearing the lies he spoke only made her want to fight harder to get away from him she screamed back "liar, you told Lord Christopher he could use me to do with as he pleased. I am only your when it suits your needs"

Darien didn't know what she spoke of, but he would speak to Christopher later, right now though Serena had a lesson to learn and she would obey once he was through. He removed himself from inside of her and watched as she struggled to get away. He laughed watching her squirm and grabbed onto her legs tossing her over onto her back and spread her legs further apart telling her "you will watch what I do to you, you will see that I will do what I want when I want too and you will obey me Serena"

She shook her head screaming out "no" as she tried to move her legs around to fight him off, her backside hurting more as she did so, but she wouldn't let him see her cry as she turned her head away. He grabbed her hair again turning her back to face him he ordered her "you will watch" as he entered himself deeper inside of her.

She lied there still feeling each time he jammed himself into her as he pushed himself in then out again each time getting harder as he reached over and grabbed her dress ripping it open with his hand grabbing her right breast firmly giving it a tight squeeze he told her "you are mine and no one else's say it"

She shook her head "no" as he reached down and took her breast into his mouth and licked over the nipple then bit down hard between his teeth. She screamed out from the pain he caused as he released her nipple from between his teeth and looked to her with a satisfied grin telling her "say it" but she shook her head telling him "no"

He stopped and looked on her taking a few breaths in and out and then quickly slapped her across the face again as he reached down and grabbed her up from the floor by the collar of her blouse and through her onto the bed.

She looked up at him seeing his dark eyes and tried to crawl away terrified of what was to come next, he quickly climbed up onto the bed grabbing her with both of his arms holding her down. She struggled against his hold with no use as he moved his hands up to her shoulders holding her down to the bed and used his own legs to spread hers further apart.

She continued to struggle while he raised her still bound arms together to the headboard and then came down slowly to the end of the bed and tied her legs apart. She lied there looking at him trapped like she was when he stole her virginity, but this time she knew he had no intensions of being gentle as he looked down on her telling her through gritted teeth "say it"

She closed her eyes knowing any chance of escaping was gone and shook her head telling him "no"

He looked down on her and shook his head telling her "so you still believe that your body is your own do you"

She had reached her limit and could go no further as she lifted her chin and watched him walk over to the bureau and take something out of it. She looked to him seeing he held small clips in his hand and wondered what they were for as she watched him place one in his mouth licking it then walked over to her as she looked up at him afraid asking "what are you going to do with those"

Darien looked to her shaking his head telling her "teaching you a lesson"

Serena's breathing became more rapid as she felt him place a clip on each of her nipples keeping them erect. She bit down hard on her lower lip trying to keep herself together when she felt him come in closer breathing into her ear whispering "you are mine and you won't forget it" he lowered his mouth down to her neck and bit down hard as she screamed out he yelled at her "say it, say it now who do you belong too" As he pushed his finger deep inside of her.

Her whole body was shaking rapidly as tears ran down her cheeks she whispered out "you" He took his finger out of her as he grabbed her face to look at him he told her "repeat that"

She took a deep breath and turned her head away whispering again "you"

Darien grabbed her chin roughly in his hand turning her head to face him giving it a hard squeeze he told her "say it louder"

She lost and he had won she repeated again "you" Darien nodded his head pleased and took hold of both of her legs spreading them far apart he reached down licking up the juices from her vagina and then smiled to himself telling her "I still don't hear you say it louder. Who do you belong to Serena?"

She cried hating the feel of his touch, while fearing what is to still come she told him "you"

Darien roamed up her body slowly with his tongue once more as he felt her cringing from his touch, but knew she would never try to leave him again as he looked on the ground and saw her belongings all over the floor with her hairbrush sitting next to the bed. He reached down and picked it up, taking the hilt of the brush and stuck in up her from behind.

Serena closed her eyes as she felt the object being pushed inside her, while her sobs echoed throughout the room he came down putting his tongue inside of her belly button tasting her and then stood up asking her again "who do you belong to Serena? Now say it"

She cried out unable to take anymore "you" as he ordered her "say it louder" She screamed "you" as he took the brush out of her behind he came closer to her grabbing her face in his hands he told her "that's right your mine, your body is no longer your own" She had tears running all down her cheeks he told her "say it"

She forced herself between cries to tell him "my body is yours" He took a lock of her hair in his hands as he pulled it tight he told her "you won't have any other crazy ideas of trying to leave again will you"

She shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks telling him "no" he let go of her hair telling her "that's right" then placed a kiss on each of her breasts and then quickly removed the clips as she let out a silent cry.

He looked to her with a satisfied grin then bit down on her neck leaving a mark for all to know who she belonged to looking down at his sexual conquest with a satisfied grin he told her "you will obey me, you are mine. Will I need to remind you again?"

Serena shook her head no afraid to disobey him he told her "good" and stood up from the bed and placed his pants back on and then walked over untying her legs one at a time and then walked over and grabbed the cuff hanging off the headboard and put it around her one of her arms telling her "you will stay right here until I return" as he released the belt from her arms and dropped it to the floor.

She watched silently until he walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind him and then moved her legs up crawling herself into a ball holding her legs up to her, her dress completely torn. Her body so sore she sobbed uncontrollably as she tried to catch her breath between the tears that would not stop coming.


	34. Chapter 34

Ties That Bind

Chapter 34

Hands off

Author's Note: Just a quick note just want to thank everyone who sent a review last week. I was having a very difficult time and it felt good to have all of your support. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I hope you all enjoy and please continue to send your reviews. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did never will. Thank you!

Darien walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind him he could still hear her sobs coming from inside the room. Hearing her cries only fueled his rage further to think she thought for even a moment she could leave him.

He turned and walked down the hall satisfied knowing she was not going anywhere tonight or any other.

He went into the dining hall as one of Christopher's handmaids a young girl who was only starting to develop into a woman came up to him asking "is there anything I can get for you lord Montgomery"

He looked to the girl standing in front of him she was pretty and had a great deal of potential in a few years, but was much too young to consider anything else he told her "bourbon make it a double" the girl nodded her head telling him "right away sir" and quickly left the room

Darien went and took a seat at the table putting his head down between his hands. His head still hurt from last night, but it was her voice still stuck in his head hearing her defying him that he needed a drink and hopefully, it would soon dull the pain once more.

The girl came back into the room holding a glass filled to the brim with bourbon. Darien picked it up off the silver tray she carried and quickly drank the entire contents of the glass down in one quick swallow, then slammed the glass down onto the table he ordered out "get me another"

The girl picked up the empty glass looking it over at how quickly he drank all the contents down Darien looked on angrily demanding "what is the hold up?"

The girl quickly jumped at his loud commanding tone telling him "right away sir" and began to walk out of the room, when Darien reached out and grabbed her wrist. She turned towards him startled and surprised, he shook his heading telling her "on second thought just bring the whole bottle"

The girl nodded her head pleased that was all he wanted from her and quietly walked out of the room to fill his request.

Darien closed his eyes for a moment, but could still hear her voice in his head, hear her screams when she begged him typically he enjoyed making her scream, but this time it was different as he let out a deep sigh then looked up hearing Christopher's voice tell him "Darien my friend I have a proposition to make with you"

He looked towards the doorway and saw Christopher walk in with one of his handmaids on his arm who was only half dressed

Darien shook his head at the sight in front of him Christopher always did know how to make an grand entrance to a room as he saw the girl look up to Christopher expectantly waiting for her orders wen Christopher removed her arm from his hold and told her "whatever Lord Montgomery is having will be just fine with me" The girl silently bowed her head down and quickly rushed off to do his bidding as Darien looked up to him asking curiously "having an enjoyable evening are you"

Christopher shook his head telling him "no, that was just an appetizer to the main course, which is why I was looking to speak to you my friend. I wish to make you a proposition"

Darien nodded his head intrigued telling him "yes you said that before. What kind of proposition do you have in mind?"

Christopher laughed heartily and went to the table, took one of the empty seats and picked up a grape from a small silver bowl in front of him and tossed it into his mouth telling him as he chewed "that girl you have on your hands has quite the feisty temper"

Darien let out a low moan showing no interest in wanting to discuss Serena or just how feisty and rebellious she could be as he started to wonder what was keeping the bourbon when Christopher continued telling him "I want to make a deal with you for the girl"

Darien showed no interest to him comment and told him flatly "no" Christopher stood up from his seat calmly and walked over beside Darien and patted him on the shoulder telling him "the girl has a great deal of spirit. She needs someone who can break that spirit out of her. You my friend are far too easy on the girl, but I will enjoy breaking her in."

Darien pushed his hand aside and stood up from the table ready to leave the room telling him "it's not happening. Serena stays with me"

Christopher grew impatient as he smiled knowing Darien's weakness telling him gladly "I will make it well worth your while. I am sure I have one or two that are better trained and more to your liking" Darien knew Christopher had many different girls hidden around this place all which would do whatever he pleased without argument, but still he shook his head telling him again "the answer is still no"

Christopher slammed his fist down on the table angrily he looked to Darien telling him "damn it man the girl has it coming to her what will it take for you to agree. Name your price"

Darien looked to Cristopher unsure why he was so interested in Serena when he remembered her mentioning something about him sharing her, then turned to Christopher telling him with finality in his voice "she's not for sale"

Christopher laughed hard at the thought, feeling sure of himself knowing he could always find a way to get what he wanted even from Darien he told him "sure she is, everything has its price even her. You know my friend even you. It is just about finding the right leverage"

Darien was becoming more displeased with is present company as he crossed his arms and shook his head telling him "I can't be bought"

The young girl walked into the room holding the bottle of bourbon and he noticed Christopher did not bat an eye to the girl, too focused on what he has instead. He raised his brow and looked over to Christopher asking him curiously "you have plenty of girls here at your demand. What has you so interested in her anyway?"

Christopher laughed while his tone got lighter he told him "the way you describe her I needed to get a taste to see for myself if she is all that you say, although from what I had expected she wasn't that great, but it does not change that she does have it coming to her. I want to show that girl what it means to be a real woman and show some respect, when she is up against a strong man"

Darien stood there hearing his words as redness started to shade his eyes, he remembered Serena standing there when he first walked into the room, the redness in her cheeks with her clothes pulled apart and her hair all mess. He thought she had just came in from the storm outside, but seeing the smug look on Christopher's face while he laughed, he knew it was something else.

The rage inside him took over and before he knew what he was even doing he put his hand tightly around Christopher's neck pinning him down against the table screaming at him "did you touch her"

Christopher shook his head not taking Darien's attitude seriously still laughing he told him jokingly "I just took a small sample for myself" The next thing he felt was Darien's fist as it came down making contact with his jaw as he warned him in a deadly tone "stay away from her" then pushed him back releasing his hold

Christopher used his hand to wipe some of the blood away from his now cut lip as he stood up from the table and looked daggers to his friend telling him angrily "that bitch has it coming to her"

Darien took a deep breath hearing her voice in his head telling him she was leaving and walked over grabbed the bottle the handmaid had brought in from the table as he took a long drink to calm his mind and nerves then broke the top of the bottle on the table as he took the shard bottle remains and brought it up inches away from Christopher's face telling him "I don't repeat myself, stay away her"

The handmaid that came in walking in earlier on Christopher's arm entered the room holding a full glass on a silver platter to see Darien standing before Christopher holding shard glass inches from his face as she gasped calling out "Lord Montgomery"

Darien quickly dropped the broken bottle to the ground as it shattered to the floor in pieces, the girl stood there unsure what to do or act around him she silently asked "another drink sir"

Darien turned to look at the girl and shook his head calmly telling her "perhaps another time" and walked away as Christopher rubbed his throat, yelling out to him "you'll get tired of her just like you do all the rest and when you do I'll be there to take her as my own mark my words Darien" as he grabbed the full glass from the platter.

Darien paid little heed to Christopher's threat as he walked back down the hall with his blood boiling inside knowing another had touched her, not just another, a man he called a friend and it all happened right here while his back was turned.

Serena lied on the bed with her arm still raised cuffed to the bedpost while her whole body shook remembering his cruel treatment of her. She tried to dry up the tears she cried, but as she thought more about him and the cruel way he acted it just made her cry harder.

She touched herself down there still feeling the rawness and pain from where he had been so forceful. She closed her eyes tight thinking about the physical and mental pain he had put her through this night and asked herself "how could I ever let myself think he could be anything more then what he is a monster and I'm his prisoner, there is no escaping this life"

She tried pulling on the arm that was shackled to the bed knowing she wouldn't get it off no matter how hard she tried and even if she did she wouldn't get far. He would find her, he would always find her. The thought of being near him and having no escape brought shivers down her spine.

She looked up startled hearing the door open and then slammed shut as he walked in the room and looked over to her lying there on the bed her face still puffy from her tears

Serena looked over to him freightened unsure what he would do to her now what other kinds of torment he had instore as she grabbed the small blanket trying to cover herself with what little she could

Darien walked over to a small bureau by the bed quietly without a word and opened up the top draw and pulled out a small key and unlocked the cuff releasing her hand.

She still lied there afraid to move with him so near, but unable to remove her eyes from him either as she carefully took her sore wrist in her other hand and gently massaged it, when he ordered her loudly "get up and dressed we are leaving now"

Serena looked up to him surprised by his comment. She was glad to be leaving this place, but was surprised to hear he wished to do so also.

Darien looked to her aggravated to see after everything she still was not listening to his commands while she stayed lying there on the bed, he raised his voice telling her "do as I say. You do not want me to repeat myself Serena, unless perhaps you would prefer to stay here instead"

Serena shook her head no as she slowly started to climb off the bed feeling the soreness in all her limbs and walked over to pick up her bag and the few items that spilt from inside to the floor when he through it across the room as she shuttered hearing his voice raise up ordering her "leave it be I gave you an order now follow it"

She looked up to him about to object leaving her personal belongings scattered on the floor as he starred down at her telling her "are you going to disobey my orders right now Serena"

She shook her head no at him nervous to disobey him his orders telling him "no my lord" and grabbed the first dress her hand touched. She tried to put it on, but it hurt just to move her arms as she slowly slid the dress up and put the straps over her shoulders.

She stood there looking herself over and cringed from the sight and the emotional pain she felt with him standing behind her. He reached out and slowly zipped up the back of the dress and then placed a kiss on the side of her neck as she felt rigid by his touch.

He stepped back seeing how tense she became and shook his head ordering her "do not leave his room is that clear" Serena nodded her head glad to know he was leave her be when he told her "I am going to go ready the driver and have the carriage moved around front. Put together whatever belongings you have, but do so quickly I do not wish to be kept waiting"

Serena nodded her head knowing soon he would be left alone in a small carriage together for a day's journey and that made her stomach feel queasy as she watched him walk out the door closing it behind him.

Serena stood full packed waiting for his return, he was gone longer then she had anticipated he would be and she started to wonder if he made good with his threat and left her here to be with Christopher. She went and sat gingerly on the bed as she cringed from the pain feeling her breath caught in her throat. She looked around the room that she had been beaten and raped in and she wanted to go home.

Finally a few minutes later the door opened again and he walked in and closed it behind him. For a split second she felt relief to see him, but that quickly faded away when he turned to her saying "we won't be leaving tonight after all"

She stood up from the bed and shook her head no afraid he had changed his mind, deciding to stay the remainder of the trip as he explained "the rain is coming down very heavy right now with the way the roads are flooding it is safer to wait until morning"

She let out a little sigh not pleased with the idea of having to spend another minute never mind a whole night here, but she nodded her head to him telling him "if you think that's best"

He walked over to her his face stern and grabbed onto her jaw he ordered her "you are not to open this door for anyone or take one step out of this room until you leave with me tomorrow, is that clear.

She nodded her head silently and told him "yes my lord"

He looked to her long for a bit of defiance in her words finding none he walked up and placed his hand on her shoulders he told her "Serena I can make your life with me very pleasurable, but if you cross me as you have done so this night" He tilted her head up to face him and told her "there are punishments for your actions as you have learned this evening"

Serena shivered at the reminder of his torment, while he slowly ran a finger down her chest in between her breasts she subconsciously stepped back not wanting to feel his touch again.

He looked to her standing there shaking with her arms wrapped around holding herself tightly he told her "get some rest now. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow"

Serena nodded her head waiting for him to leave to probably go get drunk some more with Christopher when he reached out and grabbed hold of her arm telling her "and Serena you will not pull away from my touch again is that understood"

She let out a loud gulp hearing the warning in his words and nodded her head telling him obediently "yes my lord"

Darien looked seeing the tears welling up in her eyes again that she was trying to hold back and turned around and walked out the door slamming it closed behind him.

She let out a deep breath glad to be free of him when she heard him locking her inside the room once more. She rushed to the door trying the knob seeing there really was no escape, the door was locked and no windows in the room to the outside world.

She went back to sitting on the bed and felt locked in a caged, but this time it was the animal that held the key.


	35. Chapter 35

Ties That Bind

Chapter 35

Fear

Authors Note: Hi all I have an extra-long chapter for you this week. I will keep the note short this week, but thanks for sending all your reviews. I really appreciate all the concern and feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please continue to send your thoughts and reviews. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Serena was lying on the bed when she heard the door close and he walked in. She closed her eyes to pretend she was sleeping as she heard his footsteps slowly walk up next to her by the bed. She quietly hoped he would turn around and leave her be, she tried to keep her breathing in check while her heart thudded through her chest, but she knew otherwise whether she was asleep or awake would not matter to him.

She squeezed her eyes shut feeling the extra weight as he climbed on top of her. She let out a small whimper when he took one of her arms and shackled it above her to the bed post once more, but this time he followed suit doing the same with her other arm. She tried to pull away from him to free her arms, but there was no escaping him or this life.

She lied there frozen under his touch with his body rubbing up against her own. A silent tear ran down her cheeks when he moved his hands up and down her bare torso then grabbed onto her breast with his hand squeezing it roughly as he dug his nails into her skin he smiled telling her "you are mine"

She could no longer fain sleep any longer, she shook her head crying out "no, no" while her chest felt heavy and the silent tears ran down from her eyes. He laughed at her tears and put his hand down to her chest holding her down to the mattress he told her "I own you"

She felt a shudder go through her body hearing his words while he reached down and took one of her nipples into his mouth and gently played with it with his tongue.

She tried squirming away from him even though silently she hated that her body wanted more of him.

Darien put his hand to the back of her neck and pushed her head forward towards him, then reached out and kissed a spot on the back of her neck.

She let out a pleasured moan, but then he suddenly bit down hard onto her neck as she cried out "stop" but he didn't he got rougher and harder. She opened her eyes only to receive a slap across the face.

She shook off the pain and looked at him not understanding what she did to deserve this kind of treatment and saw his dark cloudy eyes turn to red. She gasped than heard Lord Christopher's voice saying "it's my turn now"

She looked up to Darien who lied on top of her with a devious smile as Christopher walked up closer to her on the bed. She shook her head no watching while Darien stood up and walked to the side letting Christopher take over as he slapped his friend on the back telling him " you'll have to teach her a lesson on obedience"

Serena lied there unable to move her arms or legs both were tied down while Christopher crawled on top of her putting his hand down between her legs pushing them further apart then looked to her as he slowly licked his tongue over his lips telling her "you'll come for me my tasty treat" as he lowered his head down further between her legs

She quickly awoke with a start breathing heavily, she tried to catch her breath, realizing it had only been a dream or more of a nightmare. She hoped as she saw a shadow in the corner of the room and jumped wrapping her arms around herself tightly. She worried she wasn't the only one in the room any longer when she heard his voice speak up asking "are you alright"

She sat up on the bed seeing she could move her arms and legs around as she pleased, she wasn't tied up like in her dream and could now see his features in the dimly lit candle light of the room, he was there sitting in a chair by the dresser watching her closely. She calmed her breathing down knowing it was just him alone she asked him quietly "what are you doing in here"

He did not respond right away just kept his eyes locked on her then finally responded back telling her "watching you sleep"

She took the blanket and covered herself up further feeling uncomfortable with having him this close in the room together alone as she watched him stand up from the chair he sat in and slowly walked over to the bed telling her "It looked like you were having a nightmare"

She thought about the words he used and let out a small chuckle turning his words around she told him "no I am living one"

Darien nodded his head not removing his eyes off of her while he watched her move further away from him on the bed.

He raked a hand through his hair feeling frustrated of all the progress he had made with her Christopher had gone and destroyed it all in one night. He still felt his blood still boiling over at the thought of Christopher putting his hands on her

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard her quietly ask "Lord Christopher hasn't been in here has he?"

He knew now what or whom she had dreamed about and sat beside on the bed, he reached his hand over to her arm, but she pulled away from him guarding herself off. He took a deep breath and told her calmly "he won't bother you again"

Serena lied there hearing his words, but was unsure who this man was. He acted kind and sweet sometimes, but then hurt her deeply both emotionally and physically. How or why would she believe anything he said again with any finality?

She quickly removed the blanket to the side creating a small barrier between them and stood up from the bed and went to grab one of her satin robes, it was short and thin and would not cover much, but it was better than nothing as she looked down at herself seeing the bruises starting to form. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath knowing the real reason he came to this room tonight for her. She looked to him her eyes deep with a mixture of both anger and sorrow she asked him "was there anything else my lord or did you just come in here to watch me sleep"

Darien looked over to her seeing the sharpness in her eyes when she looked upon him. He had his share of many women, but none could look at him in such the way that she did now with such contempt. He stood up from the bed and crossed his arms telling her "they told me you have not eaten anything so I took the liberty of bringing you a plate"

Serena looked to him shaking her head telling him "yes of course that is one of your rules is it not to make sure I eat properly, what was it so I can have the stamina to keep up with your needs. I find myself not hungry at this time"

Darien was taken back by her words seeing her holding onto her robe tightening it closed around her, he walked over to her slowly and could see her shivering as he got closer than lifted her head up to face him he told her "I did not say anything about asking if you were hungry, you will eat Serena"

She looked up to him the tears started to run down her eyes again she shook her head telling him "you may control my body, but I would rather starve then give you the satisfaction"

Darien looked to her and saw the truth in her eyes that she would rather starve then obey him. He released her chin and stepped away telling her "you are a very stubborn girl Serena which is your undoing that will not bode well with me"

She gulped hearing the threatening tone to his voice and closed her eyes and took a deep breath finding her internal strength she told him "I know why you are here and what you want from me" she slowly undid her robe and gently slid it from her shoulders and looked to him stating "go on take what you will of me and get out"

Darien stood there looking at her, the redness around her eyes from her tears that matched the dark welts that he created. She stood like a piece of broken piece glass all shiny, but he knew she was cracked and the moment he approached her the wrong way she would shatter into pieces in his arms.

He walked over and picked up the plate off the dresser and left it on the bed telling her "I expect you to eat, when I return this plate will be empty or you will deal with the consequences of your actions"

Serena turned her head away to look in the opposite direction stating "what else would you do to me"

He had not expected to find such defiance in her still and shook his head telling her "if you do as you are told you will find no reason to fear my touch Serena"

She turned her head back to look at him, with her eyes blank she told him "do as you will to me, but don't expect me to enjoy it"

Darien felt his blood rising, but knew now was not the time to act on it, he took a deep breath telling her "I will leave you to your food for this evening Serena, but tomorrow don't expect any less other than your other duties, tomorrow you will be all mine. Do not disappoint me" and turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Serena looked over at the closed door then back at the plate of fruits and cheeses that he had left for her on the bed. She grabbed the plate and through it hard against the wall, the plate hit and shattered down to the ground. She fell down to her knees placing her hands over her face and cried.

Serena sat up in the chair that he had occupied all evening until dawn finally approached. She could no longer hear the storms that had been raging on all evening they finally passed by. She was ready to go back home. She had changed her clothes earlier in preparation of his coming for her.

She waited patiently unable to close her eyes or get any rest for the hours that passed by until finally he entered the room to come for her. She looked to him knowing he did not spend the remainder of the night with her, but having no doubt he found companionship elsewhere she told him "I am ready to leave my lord"

Darien looked over seeing the broken plate on the floor with the fruits and cheeses scattered around he shook his head telling her "you disobeyed my orders"

She lowered her head waiting for her punishment to come and replied telling him "I did not find myself hungry last evening"

He looked to her displeased with her answer telling her "I gave you a direct order which you did not follow. We have a long ride ahead of us you should have eaten something, we will not be stopping along the road this time"

Serena stood up from the chair her stomach was grumbling from not eating, but she wished not to give him the satisfaction and shook her head she told him "I'm not hungry"

Darien grew impatient with her games and shook his head telling her "I didn't ask if you were hungry I told you to eat something"

Serena closed her eyes hearing the dangerous tone to his voice and tried to envision herself someplace else with the people in her stories, but they were just stories there were no happy endings. She opened her eyes and looked his way waiting for the slap that would soon follow she replied "still I would rather not"

Darien reached out and took hold of her arm twisting it around tightly asking "are you going to go against a direct order Serena"

She knew the pain he could inflict, he was only inches away from breaking her arm, any moment she would hear a loud snap. She couldn't stand the pain any longer and shook her head telling him "no I will eat"

Darien let go of her arm and shook his head telling her "that is what I thought you said, now I will go get you something to eat, when I return I expect you to eat what I give you and be grateful"

Serena stood there hearing his words as she rubbed her sore arm asking "be grateful?"

Darien nodded his head telling her "yes you seem to forget I am the one that feeds and dresses you and unless you show me you can be more grateful for what I have given you. You can do without both now what will it be Serena"

Serena heard the threat in his voice and had no doubt he would follow through as she took a deep breath telling him "thank you my lord"

Darien looked to her hearing the insincerity in her voice and walked out the door slamming it behind him. She waited a few seconds until she knew he was gone then screamed silently and grabbed a book from off the dresser and threw it at the closed door in frustration.

Darien returned back to the room holding a platter of bread and fruits to find her silently standing in front of the far wall with her back turned to him he ordered her "come eat so we can be going" She didn't turn around to face him, but questioned "why me?"

Darien let out a groan not wanting to go through the same questions he had the other day, he looked to her in a no nonsense tone stating "not this again Serena, we do not have time for this come eat now"

She turned around to look at him with tears running down her cheeks asking him "why me, you could have any girl of your choosing why did it have to be me"

He walked over and placed the plate of food down on the dresser, then slowly stalked over to her and put his hands up onto her shoulders while her eyes followed his he told her "nothing gives me greater pleasure then when I watch you come and flow your juices before me. Now eat"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath hearing in his words the reminder that her body was no longer her own. She nodded her head telling him "I understand my place" and walked over silently and grabbed a piece of toast and took a small bite out of it

Darien stood there watching her eat as he ordered her to do so, but seeing her obey gave him no satisfaction as he expected. Seeing her standing there rigid as she swallowed down a piece of bread then looked to him asking "is this to your satisfaction my lord"

Darien looked to her surprised by her comment and shook his head no, then walked the few feet to close the gap between them and took her hand that currently held a grape between two of her fingers telling her "sit"

Serena stood there with him inches away, frozen in place, feeling his strong grip on her hand while he looked to her with a grin telling her "I will show you how you can give me deep satisfaction"

She looked to him and quickly her mind went back to a day earlier when he held her down and sodomized her. The memory was too much she shook her head crying out "please don't"

Darien watched her quiver in front of him and reached up, gently cupping her cheek telling her "you must learn you are not to fear my touch Serena. Remember I control you, you are mine and when you are bad you will have consequences to your actions, but when you are good you will be rewarded, now sit"

She closed her eyes knowing if she tried to stop him it would only make it worse and slowly walked over and sat down on the bed nervously with her hands down between her knees then looked up to him questioning "which is it to be my lord a punishment or a reward"

Darien looked to her shaking his head telling her "with you, your punishment is my reward, but this time I believe we will enjoy a bit of both" She sat rigid hearing his words to her and closed her eyes tightly expecting what is to come.

Darien looked to her seeing her with her eyes closed tightly and lifted her chin up to face him he told her "no you will open your eyes and watch see and feel the pleasures that I give you"

She opened her eyes slowly and watched while he lifted her leg up putting it up against his knee and slowly ran his hand up and down her leg until he got down to her heel and took her shoe off dropping it to the floor then lifted her foot up and placed a kiss down onto her ankle as he looked up at her with a gleam in his eyes. She held her arms around herself tighter.

He looked to her seeing how guarded she appeared much like there first time when she surprised him even then. He placed her leg back down as he leaned over further on the bed running his hands up her legs to her thighs. She closed her knees together tight, he put a hand on each of her thighs rubbing up and down telling her "no, open for me let me have a taste of you"

She hated what was happening what she was letting him do, but opened her legs for him spreading them far apart as a smile crossed his face and he kissed the inside of her thighs. She closed her eyes not wanting to see what he was doing, when she felt his hands leave her body. She slowly opened her eyes to find him looking at her shaking his head with disapproval telling her "keep them open"

She gulped down and with a slight nod of her head she sat and watched while he kneeled down and pushed up the hem on the top she wore placing a kiss down to her stomach, his hands came down pushing her skirt up higher to her hips he looked to her and instructed "lie on your back"

She sat there shaking her head knowing what was too come still feeling the soreness below as he placed his hand down on her thigh giving it an extra squeeze telling her "do as you're told" with tears running down her cheeks she slowly leaned back until her shoulders were flat on the bed.

Darien stood up and looked down on her ling there shivering under his touch. He reached down and untied the ribbons and removed the top that she wore then lowered her skirt to the ground. He moved away for a moment seeing what he had done, the bruises and welts that had formed. He took a deep breath then came over and wiped a tear from her eyes he told her "I'll take it slow"

She looked up at him wanting this to be over when his hand came down and slowly moved over her chest as he reached out taking her breasts in each hand giving them both a light squeeze.

She could feel the tenderness he showed unlike last time as he reached up and placed a light kiss to her neck, she froze waiting for more for the pain to start again when he whispered by her ear "I promise I won't hurt you this time, just relax and enjoy it"

She shook her head not understanding how she could ever let herself just relax around him ever again and shook her head telling him "no this is your enjoyment not mine"

Darien took a deep breath hearing her silent screams knowing it would be a challenge to make her call out for him once more, but he was up to the task he smiled down telling her "so be it"

Serena looked up at him not knowing what he had in mind he promised not to hurt her but what good were his promises while she watched him slowly place kisses down her neck to between her breasts while cupping each one with his hands his lips continued to travel lower.

She let out a deep breath feeling as his tongue slowly licked down around her belly as he removed one of his hands from her breasts and brought it down lower as he placed it down on her vagina feeling the tightness.

Darien felt her go stiff at just the slightest touch down there as he looked to her stating "I will make you feel no more pain only pleasure" She looked back at him not understanding how he would possible do so when he came down and lowered his leg between her legs and licked up her private.

Her breath suddenly hitched feeling while his tongue dove in deeper searching out her sweet spot and circled around it. She reached down onto the covers holding on tightly feeling her personal betrayal.

He brought his hands down lower and took hold of both of her legs and put them up to his shoulders while he continued licking and exploring deeper to her insides. He knew she did not want to know the pleasure he brought out in her, but her body told him differently as he heard her sudden gasp for breath.

He tasted her juices that started to flow and then stopped removing his hands and his tongue from inside her. He placed both of her legs down to the floor and stood up looking down on her.

She sat up nervously looking up at him not sure why he stopped if this was some sort of punishment or what. When he looked to her his face unreadable asking "would you like me to continue"

She looked up at him expectantly, he knew she was right at the peak of having an orgasm to him this was just another one of his ways to toy with her. She sat there biting down on her lower lip, she hated this, but nodded her head telling him "yes continue"

A smile crossed his lips as he pulled down his trousers and slowly entered himself inside of her taking his time he fully inserted himself. She closed her eyes tight feeling the fullness of having him inside of her while he plunged himself deeper inside.

He reached down and placed a kiss down on her eye lids while he rocked inside telling her "I told you keep them open"

She opened her eyes watching as there two bodies joined together. His speed was picking up, but so was her sensation and the pain that was there before started to dull and only take the place of the pleasure that he was enticing her with as he took his finger and lifted up her chin to face him he told her "you are mine"

Hearing those words only made her cringe all around, she tried to turn her head away remembering who he was, but he quickly stopped her turning her head to face him, he placed a gentle kiss down to her lips as she felt him go hard as he planted his seeds inside of her vagina.

Afterwards he didn't move from the bed as she expected he would, instead he lied there holding her in his arms. For a brief moment she felt warm and protected, before she remembered why she was here in the first place and quietly asked "should we be leaving soon"

Darien let out a breath and released his arms from around her he nodded his head telling her "yes we should, but you are not going anywhere until you at least eat something" he walked over to the plate left on the dresser and picked up a banana tossing it to her stating "start with this"

She sat there holding the banana in her hands and looked up at him knowing she wouldn't have much of a choice and slowly unpeel the banana as she put her mouth around it. Darien stood there watching her put the banana in her mouth and felt jealous of a banana he stated "we should be going"

She stood up off the bed and quickly put back on her clothes that had been left discarded on the floor while Darien walked over carrying her cape wrapping it around her shoulders. She looked up at him unsure what his motives were now when he reached down and took hold of her hand telling her "come" and led her out of the room.

The walked down the hallways together, but the whole way he did not let go of her arm holding onto it tightly to keep her from running off on him. They reached the bottom step. She froze in place seeing Lord Christopher in front of them arguing with one of his female servants.

He turned towards the stairs seeing them leaving, but she was taken back seeing Christopher's once chiseled face now looked like he had been in a fight with a split lip and a dark black and blue bruise over his eye going down to his cheek and a small bandage over his nose. She looked over at Darien seeing his emotionless face and wondered how Christopher got that way.

Christopher walked over to them keeping his head leveled and his voice calm telling him "until we meet again Lord Montgomery"

Serena stood there looking to Darien surprised. It certainly was not the parting greeting of two old friends while Darien simply nodded his head replying "Christopher"

Christopher cleared his throat and turned his attention to her and for a moment she felt Darien's hand on her arm grow tighter, which she didn't mind so much right now.

Christopher squinted his good eye and put his hand on Serena's other arm he told her "I have unfinished business with you my treat someday soon"

Darien's rage took over and pushed Christopher's arm away from her roughly warning him "keep your hands off" as he pulled Serena outside with him to the waiting coach.

Serena was tripping over her own feet in his rush to leave as he opened the carriage door and told her roughly "get in"

She started to climb in having a hard time tripping over her feet, he put his hand out helped her the rest of the way in then got in behind her closing the door behind him. He was not completely seated as the carriage took off down the road.

Serena sat with her hands on her lap sitting there watching him sit across from her silently. She didn't understand the reaction between Darien and Christopher just now. She looked to him seeing how distracted he looked and asked "did you cause the bruises on Christopher's face"

Darien looked to her surprised by the comment and told her "yes"

She nodded her head and sat there for a second longer in silence and then looked to him again and asked "why?" He shook his head and told her back "you know why"

She took a deep breath she wanted to believe he did it because he cared for her, but knew that was not the case and told him "I want to hear it from you"

He looked to her and nodded his head telling her "he tried to take what was mine"

Serena sat there hearing his words for what they are, someone else played with his favorite to without permission as she felt him reach over and place his hand on her leg telling her to "come to me"

She sat there and shook her head telling him "no" Darien sat there outraged he questioned back "what do you mean no"

She sat there uncertain for a moment knowing he was angry b her refusal, but she had to get the answer she needed and asked him "did you tell Christopher he could" she looked down to the floor of the carriage having a hard time just saying the words she told him "have me for a trial"

Darien sat forward on his seat and grabbed her chin to look up and face him he told her "listen to me Serena, I am not sharing you with any man is that clear"

She nodded her head holding back her tears knowing he wasn't planning on sharing her. She went and sat beside him. He grabbed onto her waist with a satisfied smile and moved her to sit on top of him as she straddled her legs on both sides of his own he smiled up at her asking "so now where were we"


	36. Chapter 36

Ties that Bind

Chapter 36

An Old friend

Author's Note: Hi everyone just want to say thanks to all my readers who are sending in reviews and following along with this story. I always love to hear your feedback and thoughts. I know Darien is a very developed character in this story compared to the Sailor Moon universe, but I am glad you are taking the time to see the potential that he can be. I hope you all continue to read along and enjoy how these characters grow and progress. Thanks and Happy holidays everyone Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Serena sat on his lap with her legs parted while he had his mouth down on one of her breasts gently licking over her nipple with his tongue. She let out a pleasured moan feeling the heat rising within her while thinking the journey seemed to be taking much longer to get home then arriving, possibly it was just the anticipation to be home again after everything that happened or if it was her present company.

She felt his hand travel down to her thigh as he lifted her skirt up further whispering by her ear "open more for me"

She closed her eyes tight and open her legs wider to his touch, when the carriage came to a sudden jerk stop. She fell backwards off his lap and landed on her bruised bottom, gently rubbing the ache away and looked up to him asking "what happened"

Darien sat on the bench seat shaken himself and took a quick peak out the window then turned back to her stating "I'm not sure wait here"

Serena nodded her head knowing in her current state of dress she would not be going anywhere and watched while he stepped out of the carriage closing the door behind him.

She waited nervously on the bench seat by herself for some news, until finally he returned getting in the carriage, closing the door behind him he told her "the storm last evening knocked a tree down blocking the road we are unable to get through for tonight. We will have to find lodging for the evening and then continue on in the morning"

Serena grabbed onto her blouse subconsciously, holding it closed knowing she would be around others she nodded her head telling him "if you think it is best"

Darien watched her hide herself away from him once more and let out a small sigh rather being able to enjoy having her whole self in his bed this evening, instead they would have to settle telling her "unfortunately, we don't have much other choice right now"

The carriage continued to move further down the road a piece. Serena took the time to put her clothing back together while Darien watched on with a gleam in his eyes while she slowly tied the laces of the corset she wore.

He sat back on the bench with a grin seeing her breasts slowly go out of sight with each ribbon she carefully tied, he reached out putting his hand on top of her own and shook his head telling her "no, leave the ribbons undone I prefer to have easier access for later"

Serena looked to him and wanted to argue back about having others see her with her cleavage wide open, but knew she had no other choice, but to obey him and let out a little sigh not expecting anything less from him then his own pleasure and motive.

The carriage rolled to a slow stop. Darien reached over to open up the carriage door then looked over seeing her guarding her body with her arms. He let out a deep sigh and then reached over and picked up her cape wrapping it around her shoulders and did the clasp in the front successfully hiding her open flesh telling her "this is for my eyes only"

Serena looked up to him surprised that he would not make her parade around in front of others as she was dressed and held her cape closed with one hand while he took the other telling her "come along"

Darien stepped out of the carriage first and then held her hand while she carefully stepped down to the ground and looked at the small inn in front of her recognizing immediately where they were.

She stood in front of the inn where she spent many of her younger days running around, that her good friend Molly's family owned, then looked down to the cape that momentarily hid what she had become. She shook her head knowing she could never face Molly with what she has turned into telling Darien nervously "we are not that far from the manor, why do we not just walk."

Darien looked back at her with a raised eyebrow telling her "it is late and not safe to travel by foot in the evening, come it is just for the one night"

Serena stood where she was afraid to go inside and shook her head telling him "I doubt they have any openings on short notice. It would be better if we just slept in the coach for the evening"

Darien looked to her suspiciously and questioned "sleep in the coach?" Serena nodded her head adamantly telling him "yes it will suffice for the one night"

He crossed his arms looking her way and could tell for whatever reason she was trying to avoid going inside the inn then reached down grabbing her wrist telling her "Serena either you walk inside on your own or I will carry you what will your choice be"

She looked to him and then up at the inn trying to make her decision, knowing by the look on his face that he would follow through with his threat and make more of a scene she nodded her head telling him "very well" and followed him to the door as he knocked on the door twice.

She stood directly behind Darien and tried to pull the hood up of her cape up to hide her face more when the door opened and Molly's mother a kind woman with auburn hair like Molly's looked to them politely asking "how can I help you?"

Darien kept his tone polite and to the point he told her "my party and I are traveling and are looking for a warm place to stay for the evening. Would you possibly have any rooms available for one evening?"

The woman kindly smiled back while opening up the door wider telling him "yes we do. How many are in your party?"

Serena gulped silently wishing they would have been turned away, but knowing Molly's family as she did. She knew that would never be possible when Darien spoke up telling Molly's mother "we will need two rooms for the one night"

Serena looked to him knowing his expectations for sharing a room with her, she gulped when she heard Molly's mother tell them "certainly we can assist you. Please come in I have a warm pot of chowder on the stove and my daughter Molly will be glad to show you where you can leave your things"

Darien nodded his head and walked through the doorway telling her "thank you for your generosity madam" She smiled back at him kindly saying "please call me Mrs. Sawyer my husband is out back chopping wood, the inn can get drafty during the evenings, but I will be sure extra blankets are sent to your rooms"

Darien shook his head not wanting any interruptions on his evening plans telling her "that won't be necessary I enjoy a cool evening"

Mrs. Sawyer nodded her head excepting his wishes and called up the stairs "Molly please show our guests where they will be staying" then turned back to the two gentlemen at the door asking "may I take your cloaks"

Darien began to remove his cape when Mrs. Sawyer took notice of a young woman hidden behind the two men that she was traveling with asking her "would you like me to show you somewhere you can freshen up miss"

Serena took a deep breath knowing it was now or never knowing, she could not hide for much longer and pulled back the hood of her cape when Mrs. Sawyer's face lit up with a delighted surprise she called out "Serena how wonderful to see you"

Serena looked to Molly's mother the same woman that fed her and gave her a warm bed to sleep in once and awhile telling her "it's good to see you too Mrs. Sawyer" The next thing she knew Mrs. Sawyer had her arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace which Serena delighted in hugging her back.

Darien stood there surprised watching the interaction between them seeing Serena obviously knew this place well. When a girl about the same age as Serena with the same hair coloring as Mrs. Sawyer came walking down the steps.

Molly's mother turned to her with a giant grin on her face saying "Molly look who's here"

Darien heard the girl let out a loud shriek when the next thing he knew she went racing past him and grabbed Serena in a tight hug crying out "I can't believe you're here I've missed you"

Serena held onto her friend tightly truly missing her too for a moment forgetting everything else other than the warm welcome she received when she heard Molly ask "have you received my letters I sent 4?"

Serena stepped back trying to decide what to tell her she replied "yes I have"

Molly took her hand excitedly telling her "come sit we have so much to talk and catch up with" as she led them over to a table at the center of the room

Serena sat down at the table with her good friend while she felt his eyes piercing down on her as Molly started asking question after question "how is it working for Lord Montgomery? Are you treated well? I've never been there myself, but I heard the manor is huge?"

Darien slowly walked over to the table they sat at standing to the side of Serena over hearing the conversation when he heard Molly ask "is he really as good looking as they say?"

Serena choked hearing Molly's last question knowing without even seeing he was standing behind her with a huge grin when Molly asked concerned "are you alright Serena do you need a cup of water"

Serena composed herself and shook her head telling her "no" while trying to figure out what she would tell her. Molly had written her letters all asking the same questions before, but she was unable to find the right answer then especially when Molly asked her "what do you do there?"

Darien kept his eyes down watching how Serena fidgeted with her hands in her lap especially when she felt very nervous. He cleared his voice interrupting the conversation and looked to Molly asking "I was told we would be showed somewhere we could leave our things"

Molly stood up from the table and looked to him apologetically saying "yes of course I'm sorry. I became side tracked please follow me"

Serena stood up from the table watching while Darien followed Molly up the stairs appreciative that he changed the subject, but she knew it would not last long especially with Molly's inquisitive nature.

She quietly followed them up the stairs seeing Molly led Darien and his driver to one of the rooms at the opposite end of the hallway telling them "I think you will find this room satisfactory"

Darien opened up the door and walked into the small room with two beds and a small nightstand between them. He looked around thinking he had closets that were bigger then this room and looked back to Molly telling her "this will do fine thank you"

Molly seemed pleased with his answer then turned back to Serena with a huge smile telling her excitedly "follow me"

Serena followed Molly to a room at the other end of the hallway. The same room that was left reserved for her as a child knowing she could find it blind-folded. Molly opened up the door telling her "you can have the room next to mine back"

Serena looked inside the room seeing the one large bed and wanted to object concerned she may make too much noise during the evening when Molly took her in a warm hug telling her "it will be just like old times again when you use to sneak out of your aunt's house at night and come here"

Serena sighed remembering the nights of her youth. She owed a great deal to Molly and her family, they had fed her and gave her a warm place to sleep on nights that her aunt had male companionship over.

She waked into the room and sat on the bed feeling the little bounce it was exactly as she remembered it when Molly looked to her sadly asking "have you seen your father since his return?"

Serena's face dropped at the mention of her father, remembering the awful things he said to her that night after she had given away her freedom for his return.

Molly didn't take notice of the haunted look in her eyes and continued on telling her "he has become a regular at the pub"

Serena nodded her head silently not surprised after their initial first meeting then looked up to see Molly's expectant eyes waiting for her reply. She had never had to keep any secrets from Molly in the past, but now everything was different. She shook her head telling her "I have not had time to visit often. I have been very busy with my duties for Lord Montgomery"

Molly nodded her head accepting her answer telling her "yes of course, I am sure you must be very busy to not have the time to answer any of my letters"

Serena felt a knot in her stomach growing knowing it wasn't the complete truth she told, but not exactly a lie either when they heard Molly's mother call from downstairs "supper"

Serena stood up from the bed glad of the interruption to her questions telling Molly "we can we talk more about this later" but not having any intention of actually doing so.

They all sat down at a table to eat while Mrs. Sawyer brought out four bowls of corn chowder for everyone. Serena looked to Darien seeing the way he eyed the soup telling him "it is Mrs. Sawyers family recipe, it's very good"

Darien looked to her seeing how comfortable and at peace she seemed here and picked up his spoon to try some. To his surprise it was very good not as good as Lita's, but still very tasty.

Molly interrupted looking to Serena with a laugh asking her "do you remember that time when your aunt came by looking for you. What did she say that you had taken her best bottle of chardonnay?"

Serena let out a loud giggle. Darien looked up to her surprised at the sound, not hearing her laugh like that before as Serena told Molly "she never did figure out what happened to that bottle"

Molly shook her head while they continued laughing together saying "yes mother convinced her to sit and eat with us, little did she know she was eating down the evidence" both girls laughed louder at the memory of the antics of their youth.

Serena enjoyed being with her friend again sharing their stories of younger wilder days as they sat and laughed for hours. Serena shook her head explaining "I don't think they ever figured out what happened to the milk money although the cow was looking much better in the morning"

Darien sat listening to their stories hearing exactly how feisty Serena could be, even laughing along himself once and awhile and looked over seeing the shine that was once in Serena's eyes return again while her face lit up telling them "it was the best 5 cents I ever earned"

Darien smiled hearing her tell her wild story when his driver came walking through the door and walked up to their table, interrupting telling them "sir the down tree has been removed and we can continue on again at first light tomorrow"

Darien stood up from the table telling him "excellent we will leave early in the morning" and looked to Serena telling her "I suggest you get some sleep soon, we have an early rise in the morning"

Serena let out a small sigh knowing it was said as a request, but it was actually an order for her to prepare. She looked to him and nodded her head telling him "I will be up shortly"

Darien looked to her with a gleam in his eyes telling her "be sure you do" and then reached over and took Molly's hand in his placing a kiss on it. Molly blushed while he told her "it was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Molly and thank you and your family again for your hospitality"

Molly giggled at the fine handsome gentleman and watched while he walked up the stairs then turned to Serena asking "ok who is that and is he married"

Serena looked to her friend with her mouth open wide at the thought of Darien actually settling down with anyone when she heard Molly laugh telling herself "he must be married otherwise you would not be traveling with him" then stopped and realized that Serena had not answered any of her earlier questions either and looked to her with a more serious tone asking "why are you traveling unaccompanied with two men Serena? What is going on? Why have you not written me back yet?"

Serena didn't have the answers to give her friend and stood up from the table hoping to make a quick exit telling her "we do have an early start tomorrow. I should be calling it an evening. Good night Molly"

Molly stood up from the table seeing the obvious way Serena avoided her question asking her again "what's going on with you Serena? I'm your friend I know you better than anyone and I can tell there is something wrong what is it?"

Serena shook her head knowing it would come to this eventually, but not wanting it to now telling her sadly "you are my friend Molly, but I think our lives took two separate paths"

Molly shook her head not understanding where all this was coming from. Serena's sudden change of attitude she looked to her friend asking "why do I feel as though you are saying a final good bye"

Serena took a deep breath and let it out telling her "there are things about me now Molly that you could never understand"

Molly stood there looking to her friend shaking her head confused about the way Serena was acting. She was scared and concerned for her friend asking her "understand what? You've changed since you left to serve Lord Montgomery Serena. What's really going on with you? You know you can always come to me"

Serena shook her head knowing Molly knew her better than anyone, they kept no secrets between them until now she told her "not this time. Good night Molly"

Serena turned and walked away from her friend up the stairs knowing Molly was right goodnight was really meaning goodbye.

She walked back to her room and closed the door leaning against it with a loud sigh when she heard his voice from the corner of the room telling her "come here"

She had expected him to be there so it was not much of a surprise to hear his voice come out of the darkness. She slowly walked over to him as he removed the cape she wore to reveal the open blouse she wore underneath with her breasts still showing waiting for him to finish what he started as he lifted up his hand to her soft bosom giving it a hard squeeze asking her "is Molly the reason you did not want to come here this evening"

She nodded her head yes unable to speak still feeling sad over leaving her friend behind. He gave her nipple a slight tug between his fingers and looked to her asking "it seemed to me like you are friends was I mistaken"

Serena could feel her body heating up and let out a small gasp telling him "Molly and I were very close but" He came down and licked over her right breast hearing her let out a sigh questioning "but what?"

She felt the sensations he could give her with his mouth running through her body and shook her head telling him "I am not the same person I once was. She could never understand what I have become"

Darien raised his head up while his hands roamed further down her torso asking "and what would that be"

Serena looked down to where his hands trailed over her skin stating the obvious "your sex slave"

Darien's lips curved up in a smile enjoying the sound of that he told her "well then if you are my slave you shall obey my orders correct"

She took a deep breath knowing she had no other choice then to do so and nodded her head waiting for his order, he placed a short kiss on her stomach and told her "lie on the bed"

She did as she was told and left him to lie on her back on the bed. Darien stood up from his seat and walked over standing in front of her as he lifted up her legs pushing her knees up further instructing her "hold right there"

She lied there silently with her head turned toward the wall feeling as he lifted up her skirt and pushed it up to her hips as he kneeled down and opened up her feminine folds for him he looked up to her with a smirk saying "no shouting unless you want your friend to hear"

Serena lied there with her legs open and parted for him then shook her head no, the last thing she would ever want is for Molly to be asking more questions then what she already had.

She felt when he entered his tongue inside of her and grabbed onto a pillow to keep herself from screaming out. He put his finger up to her sweet spot messaging it, while his tongue circled around her insides. In that short moment she felt her body convulse at his touch getting a pleased look from him as he opened her legs wider and stuck his tongue inside her further.

The door opened and Molly walked in telling her "Serena please lets…" she took one look at what was going on between them and screamed out. Darien removed his tongue from inside of her turning to the door yelling "get out"

Molly stood there shocked and confused while Darien yelled again angrily "get out now" She took one more look at her friend lying there seeing what he was doing to her. Then shook her head and quickly ran from the room.

Serena tried to sit up to go after her, but Darien held her back down telling her "I'm not through with you yet" and stuck his tongue back inside of her.

Serena lied there seeing the closed door, knowing what Molly must think of her. She wanted to go after her friend try to explain if she could, but there was no explanation and he wouldn't let her go anyway as she felt him circling her with his tongue she breathed out a heavy sigh.

Sometime later in her night dress she walked back downstairs not bothering with the cloak anymore after what Molly had witnessed. She expected the house hold to all be asleep at this hour, but not everyone was she heard Molly ask "was that what you couldn't tell me"

She let out a sigh knowing she could no longer hide what she was and nodded her head telling her sadly "yes"

Molly took a deep breath asking her "he is not your husband" while already knowing the truth. Serena shook her head telling her "no"

Molly closed her eyes trying to get the image of what she saw out of her head looking to Serena asking "Who is he? Why are you with him? Why did you let him…?" She couldn't say the words to express what she had just witnessed and looked over to Serena shaking her head with disapproval

Serena went and stood by the fireplace seeming the embers staring to burn down she told her "there is much still you don't know Molly"

Molly looked to her friend hearing the pain behind her words telling her "I want to try Serena. What is going on with you?"

Serena shook her head again not finding an answer on how she could tell her friend she sold herself when Molly asked her again "why did you let him do that to you?"

She took a deep breath knowing the truth would come out and turned around telling her "because he owns me"

Molly shook her head confused not understanding asking her "what do you mean owns you"

Serena stood up straight frustrated with this, with her life she yelled at her friend "really Molly you haven't figured it out yet, you're stuck in your own fairy tale. Well life isn't always the fairy tale we expected, there aren't always happily ever after"

Molly shook her head hearing Serena's angry words to her, not sure who she is any more telling her "you're not the same Serena I knew"

Serena stood there hearing her friend's confirmation of it and shook her head telling her "no I'm not" When she heard Darien's voice from the top of the stairs calling out her name. She looked to Molly telling her "I have to go"

Molly stood up and put a hand to her shoulder shaking her head begging her "no Serena don't go back to him"

Serena looked to her friend and smiled glad she had such a loyal and caring friend all these years, then shook her head telling her sadly "I have no choice." then let out a long sigh telling her "good bye Molly" and left to follow Darien.


	37. Chapter 37

Ties That Bind

Chapter 37

The Fall

Author's Note: Hi everyone I hope all of you had a nice holiday and I want to thank all my readers for following along and also those that took the time to put in a review. I love to hear from all my readers so please continue to send your reviews and thoughts and let me know what you think. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Serena lied in bed still awake unable to fall asleep after the argument she had with Molly. She looked over to see Darien still sleeping soundly. She let out a deep sigh knowing she would not get any sleep this night and gently removed his arm from around her waist. He shifted for a moment feeling her loss of body heat and then turned over going back to sleep.

She looked down at the bed she used as a child, seeing him lying there half-dressed and heard Molly's voice echoing in her head asking is he your husband. She let out a long sigh knowing that things did not turn out as she had once fantasized her life would one day be.

She reached down to the floor and picked up her night dress that had been discarded there the night before by him. He had an expertise with his hands and mouth that he could set her on fire with just the slightest touch and as much as she tried to deny it she could not hide that he could give her enormous pleasure as he brought her over the edge again and again.

She was grateful that no one else had walked in on them throughout the night while she tried to hold in her screams from the pleasures he had given to her. She placed her hand down on her chest feeling where his mouth had been just a few hours earlier giving her multiple orgasms in various positions.

She looked back over to him on the bed seeing him lying there peacefully sleeping with his arm hanging over the pillow as he had done so with her a moment ago. She let out a deep breath knowing he was right whatever she did or wherever she would go. She would forever be his. He was her first and forever more.

She stood up from the bed and placed her night dress on over her head turning back seeing him still silently asleep she quietly stepped out of the room.

She walked down the steps slowly hearing the quietness echoing though out the house knowing the others would still be asleep in their own beds.

She walked over to the front door opening it seeing the sun just beginning to rise in the sky as it painted the sky in yellow, pink, and blue hues the start of a new day a new beginning.

She remembered growing up in this village as a child waking up early enjoying the quietness of the village before her aunt would awaken and make demands of her. She looked back in the inn seeing no one else had awaken yet and stepped outside closing the door behind her.

She walked slowly down the road seeing the baker beginning to open his shop smelling the delicious smell of freshly baked rolls and buns. The farmer pulling up his wagon full of vegetables and fruits to sell and the local tavern owner getting ready to close down after an evening's business.

She continued walking down the path and then stopped starring up at the place she had once called home everything she had become and is now was all due to this place. Hearing her aunt's voice in her head screaming at her you're not good enough, you'll never amount to anything, you'll be lucky to find any prospects at all

She reached down and picked up a small stone from the walk and through it as hard as she could at the house. It hit the structure and ricocheted off causing no damage landing down on the ground. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she screamed out in frustration.

She looked around seeing no one seemed to pay attention or care of her outburst, but then why would they. She let out a long sigh knowing what her life now consisted of. He would be awake soon and be expecting her to be there.

She slowly turned around and walked back towards the inn when she saw her father drunk come sauntering up the path. He was wobbling side to side while trying to keep his balance with a bottle still in his hand. She watched as he stumbled over a rock and fell to the ground.

She quickly rushed over to his side taking his arm trying to help him up to his feet saying kindly "here let me help you"

He got back on his feet as he brushed himself off saying "thank you" then looked up taking one look at her and roughly pushed her back as she stumbled backwards and fell down on her bottom with a thud.

He looked down at her with disgust saying "I don't need any help from you. You've done enough already leave me alone. Go back to whatever whore village you came from" as he spit down on her and continued walking-stumbling down the path.

Serena sat there in the dirt watching him walk away from her. She stood up to get back up onto her feet knowing after years of receiving verbal abuse she knew better then to let words get her down, but still it hurt leaving behind emotional scars that she kept well hidden. She wiped the dirt from her bottom still feeling the soreness below from the beating she received the other day and now this.

She took a deep breath and let it out thinking it best to head back to the inn where he would expect them to soon continue up to the manor so she could continue with her duties, her servitude. She walked down the path. Keeping her eyes straight ahead when she heard someone yell out "hey sweet heart you looking for a good time"

She looked to the side to see three men standing near a building all looking like they had stayed at the tavern until well past closing time. She felt uncomfortable in their presence and continued walking faster when another yelled out to her "what's your hurry we just want to talk and get to know each other better"

She quickly walked faster past them wrapping her arms around herself protectively, when she heard footsteps following her. She picked up speed to almost a run and quickly went and hid behind the large old oak tree she remembered climbing with Molly as children.

She sat behind the tree and waited catching her breath knowing whoever the owner of the footsteps had passed. She turned around and looked up at the giant oak tree in front of her closing her eyes remembering her youth hearing her and Molly's voices while climbing this old tree and hung from the branches. While they discussed who their future husbands would someday be.

She had wanted someone that would listen and understand her. Who would respect her for being smart and polite and would not feel threatened by her education. Molly would laugh and tell her there is no such man, but still she lived in the fairytale hoping, until the day came she woke up and faced a cold hard reality. Now she was nothing more than a whore and men would only see her as such.

She put her hand down on the initials carved into the tree stump by couples who were in love once and she wondered if they ever found there happily ever after. She grabbed onto one of the tree branches and pulled herself up hanging from the tree limb playfully thinking of laughter and easier times, then reached out grabbing onto another branch.

She looked all the way up the tree at the maze of branches seeing no end in sight and in that moment made her decision using her arms and legs. She climbed higher and higher until she was almost at the very top of the tree then looked out onto the rest of the village. The morning sun was now high up in the sky waking everyone up for the day seeing the village come alive below. She sighed knowing the tranquility wouldn't last her moment was gone.

She started to slowly climb down the tree limb by limb, she didn't remember as a child it being this difficult. Carefully watching her step and taking her time, she held onto the trunk of the tree with one arm while holding onto the branches with the other. She looked down seeing she was almost at the bottom and loosened her arm around the tree trunk and went to put her foot on a lower branch when the branch snapped in half.

She frantically tried to hold onto the branch above her having no footing, seeing the weak branch starting to bend in half unable to support her weight she started to fall hitting another branch on the way down she let out a frightened scream, but never hit the ground as she landed with a thud.

She looked up surprised she didn't land down in the dirt, instead she landed in someone else's arms. Then turned to see a man with emerald green eyes and sandy blonde hair, he was muscular and just saved her. She looked up at his handsome face feeling at a loss for words telling him "thank you"

He looked down at the beautiful woman he was now holding in his arms, who was wearing nothing more than a thin see through shift and who also had the bluest eyes he had ever seen he smiled at his stroke of luck telling her "your welcome, but is there a name to go with my damsel in distress"

Serena blushed being held this close to his body telling him "my name is Serena" He nodded his head pleased wanting to know all he can about this girl telling her "my names Kevin"

Serena looked up to his handsome face feeling his strong arms holding her close and protectively. She stopped herself from her fantasy realizing if HE ever saw her like this. She shuddered just thinking about what would be and told Kevin "please put me down"

Kevin nodded his head regretfully telling her "as you wish" slowly helping her down to her feet. She went to stand up ready to thank him for his assistance, but found she had a hard time putting weight onto her right foot as she hobbled closer holding onto the tree for balance.

Kevin looked to her concerned seeing how she kept her wait off the one foot stating "you're hurt"

Serena held onto the tree feeling her ankle throbbing she shook her head telling him "it's not so bad"

Kevin shook his head not believing her, seeing how she was keeping herself guarded away from him saying "come sit down over here"

Serena looked over seeing a large rock not far away knowing it would be best to sit for a second until the throbbing stopped, she slowly hobbled over and Kevin put out his arm to help her balance as she hopped on her good leg over to the large rock and sat while he picked up her foot and put it up onto his knee examining it slowly.

He ran his hand up and down from her ankle to her knee. Serena sat there watching where he put his hands and felt a tightness rising in her chest until he finally stopped moving his hands and shook his head telling her "I'm no doctor, but I don't believe it's broken, possibly a bad sprain though"

Serena sat there with her foot up on his knee and his hands on her ankle, while she wore nothing, but her shift she shook her head telling him "I should be getting back. I have others that will be wondering where I have gone off too"

Kevin gently placed her leg down to the ground hearing her polite way of telling him she wasn't interested he nodded his head telling her "of course let me help you" and put out both of his hands to help her up.

Serena looked at his open arms and knew she shouldn't take them, but could use the additional assistance she held onto his offered hands and got back up onto her feet and told him "I can take it from here thank you again"

Kevin stood with his arms wrapped around her shaking his head telling her "I will not leave you alone here injured what kind of gentleman would I be"

Serena looked up to him nervous an actual gentleman she had forgotten they existed, but if Darien saw him he would be a dead gentleman and so could she. She shook her head repeating "really that is not necessary I can take it from here"

She began to take a step forward, but wobbled around trying to keep her balance when she felt him come over and put his arm around her, helping her keep her balance he walked with her changing the subject to something less dire asking "may I ask what made you think of climbing the tree in the first place"

Serena blushed not really sure why she did it telling him "it seemed to be a good idea at the time" Kevin laughed helping to escort her the rest of the way to the front door of the inn pleased to know he had somewhere he could come calling on her again asking "is this where you are staying?"

She nodded her head replying "yes I am staying with friends" then looked up seeing the smile and glimmer in his eyes appreciative of her answer, knowing she had let him come much to close already she told him quickly "thank you very much for your assistance it was appreciated, but I should be going inside"

To her horror Kevin did not let go of her arm telling her politely "let me help you inside" she couldn't take the chance of letting Darien see Kevin even if he did have the best of intentions she shook her head telling him "I can manage thank you again. I should be going inside now"

Kevin stood there holding onto her arm smiling not having any idea of the danger he was putting them both in he told her "nonsense you are injured let me help you. I don't mind in fact I am enjoying the company"

Serena stood there with her mouth open trying to find a reason to object when the next thing she knew he opened the door wide from them and helped her walk inside with his arm around her waist.

Mrs. Sawyer turned around at the sound of the door opening seeing Serena hobble in the door with a strange man holding onto her and immediately ran over asking concerned "Serena are you alright"

Serena looked to her, but didn't get the chance to answer seeing how Kevin did first saying "she'll be fine, but she may have twisted her ankle. She should probably stay off it for a little while"

Mrs. Sawyer quickly pulled out a chair from a nearby table telling her "yes please sit down Serena"

Kevin carefully led her over to the chair and Serena took the seat with a quick survey around the room, she sighed with relief glad to know Darien was still not awake yet she continued to tell Kevin "really I can take it from here, but thank you"

Mrs. Sawyer unfortunately would not make it that easy she looked to Kevin asking him "how did this happen?"

Serena knew now was not the time to start a full conversation and was about to answer, when Kevin placed his hand down on her leg saying "she lost her balance and fell from an old tree branch. I was lucky enough to be there to catch her"

Mrs. Sawyer looked to Kevin gratefully, then back at Serena with a motherly scolding telling her "Serena you could have been badly injured. How many times have I warned you and Molly about climbing that old tree? It is a good thing this young man was there to help you"

Serena nodded her head seeing the proud look in Kevin's eyes telling Mrs. Sawyer "yes it was but" when she lost her voice hearing Darien come walking down the steps.

He walked down a few steps to the main level overhearing a conversation in the room, then his eyes locked on another man standing beside Serena with his hand on one of her legs. His voice became dangerously calm he walked down the last of the steps and turned to Serena telling her "wasn't it good he happened to be there to break your fall, how very convenient for you"


	38. Chapter 38

Ties That Bind

Chapter 38

Foolish Acts

Author's Note: I would like to thank all those that sent in there reviews and thoughts. I enjoyed hearing all of your feedback and I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story. To respond to a review I got stating it could have been Diamond instead who saved Serena. It's true it could have been interesting with Diamond or another character from the SM universe enter as a rival for Darien, but in the end I decided to not get to over developed with the character and developed Kevin, not to take away from the main storyline. I hope you will all enjoy and continue to follow along with the characters growth. Please continue to send your reviews and thoughts. Thanks mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena sat there frozen seeing him walking down the rest of the steps, she knew what it must look like having Kevin standing there beside her with his hand down on her leg.

She felt his eyes lock onto hers the moment he stepped down and gave her a dangerous look as he stepped closer to where she sat. She felt her breath hitch in her throat and gently removed her leg away from Kevin's hand telling him "I have it from here, you should probably go"

Kevin looked to the man that entered the room feeling the overbearing weight he gave off just standing still, then looked down at Serena seeing her tense up in front of him asking "will you be alright"

Darien looked over to the stranger standing at her side watching him put his hand onto her shoulder with a raised brow waiting he looked to Serena for her reply letting her know without a word spoken not to cross him.

Serena sat all the way back in her chair nervously feeling his intense stare on her she gently reached back and rubbed the side of her bottom knowing what would soon follow she nodded her head telling Kevin "yes I'll be fine"

Darien gave her an approving nod reassuring that her thoughts were correct and her punishment would soon follow her behavior when Molly stepped forward and looked to Darien seeing the controlling hold he had over her friend, but also seeing standing next to her another guy that was good looking, polite, and helpful.

She had a delightful gleam in her eyes and stepped between Serena and Darien trying to put a little distance between them telling her good friend "Serena wasn't it kind of him to help you all the way back here after your fall. He's a good man to have around isn't he?"

Serena felt a knot forming in her stomach hearing Molly's meddling words knowing her friends way of helping only made it much worse she glared back at Molly telling her "yes Molly his assistance was appreciated"

Kevin looked down at Serena with a glow hoping he might still have a shot with her he looked to her with a pleasured smile stating "it was my pleasure to assist you Serena. I am glad we just happened to fall into each other"

Serena nodded her head silently feeling with every word spoken it was just digging a bigger hole to her grave, she looked over to see Darien standing behind Molly his face was unreadable, but he stood calmly too calm.

Darien stood there watching while some young pup move on what is his feeling a rage building up inside seeing her sitting there with him at her side, he clenched his fists together trying to keep his tone neutral asking "maybe I missed it, but how exactly again Serena did you just happen to fall into his arms" putting the emphasis on fall.

Serena could see the anger welling up in his eyes and laughed nervously telling him "it was foolish really"

Darien nodded his head affirming it was foolish for her to get caught with another man, he crossed his arms in front of him and looked to her daring her too choose her words carefully telling her "I'm sure it was tell me anyway"

Serena gulped knowing she only had this one chance to explain before he would finally explode she tried to explain carefully "I woke up early and went out for a walk and came across the large oak tree Molly and I use to climb as kids"

Molly smiled happily and nodded her head telling her "I remember that tree"

Darien looked over to Molly with a warning to keep quiet not appreciating the interruption. Molly quickly got the hint feeling less than an inch tall and took a step back.

Darien turned his full attention back to Serena with a subtle glare telling her "go on"

Serena sat there speechless watching without a word spoken how Molly got the full knowledge of the power and control he had. She gulped and continued telling him "I wanted to climb the tree again feel the carefree days of my youth once more. I know it wasn't the right thing to do" She looked over to Molly telling her "I wanted to hold onto my younger days a little longer"

Molly felt a ping of guilt and gave her friend a reassuring nod letting her know they were still friends and always would be no matter what. Darien looked between the two friends seeing the connection between them and his tension settled a small amount when Serena continued telling him "I got all the way to the top and had a view over the whole village, but then realized it was getting later in the morning and came down when I lost my footing and I fell, but Kevin was there to catch me"

Darien's anger returned in full force he looked down at her with a raised brow at the informality of the name questioning "Kevin?"

Serena nodded her head yes hearing the challenge behind his voice, she could tell he didn't believe her story, or that she and Kevin had just met, even though it was true. She went to open her mouth to speak further, but with one look from him she closed it back up.

Darien looked between Serena and the man standing there at her side listening silently to her story that they just accidentally fell into each other, wondering how long she actually has known him. How long she has been keeping him a secret? He shook his head telling her "wasn't it convenient for you Kevin happened to be passing by at just the right time"

Serena slunk lower in the chair knowing it all sounded rather improbable as Molly watched the scene unfolding and walked over and stood at Kevin's side then looked to Darien with a challenge of her own telling him "it was a good thing Kevin was there being at the right place at the right time, so the two of you could meet"

Serena's mouth was gapping open hearing Molly's implication, she turned to give Molly a dirty look then looked back to Darien shaking her head no, but saw his attention was no longer on her as he looked over at Kevin daring him to answer asking "what were you doing there?"

Serena looked over to Kevin curious of the answer herself that he just happened to be there when she needed him, but saw his male pride taking over watching as he walked up in front of Darien with his shoulders straight telling him flatly "I was curious, it's not every day you see a girl in her night dress climbing up a tree"

Darien looked back over to Serena, realizing he had been so taken back when coming downstairs to find her sitting with another man's hands on her. He did not take notice that all she was still wearing was her night dress from the evening prior that currently had a few small tears in it. He pointed upstairs ordering out loudly "go upstairs and put something decent on"

Molly and Kevin stood there silently as they heard the commanding tone he ordered her in.

Serena could feel his eyes locked on her, and knew defying him right now would not help anything. She slowly got up to her feet and hobbled towards the staircase unable to put pressure on her right foot.

Kevin watched her hobbling along and stepped forward reaching out his arm to help her but, Darien stepped forward between them with a warning to his voice he told him "don't' touch her"

Kevin stood there looking at this cold man in front of him and shook his head telling him "she's hurt"

Darien was ready to show this man who she belonged to once and for all, when Serena called out from behind them saying "Kevin, please go I will be fine, but thank you for your assistance you're a good man to have around"

Despite Darien's deadly glare towards him. Kevin walked over to where Serena stood and took her hand in his placing a kiss on her hand telling her "it was my pleasure Ms. Serena. Hopefully we will run into each other again soon"

Darien kept his shoulders tight and shook his head telling him "I wouldn't count on it" as he pointed up the stairs telling Serena "go"

The room went silent waiting to see who would make their next move in the human chess game they played to see who would capture the queen when Mrs. Sawyer kindly walked over and put her hand on Kevin's shoulder telling him kindly "thank you again for your assistance. We are all pleased to see Serena has returned safely"

Kevin looked to Serena feeling unsure about leaving her with him, but saw her give him a reassuring nod and then Darien stepped forward staring him down with an unspoken challenge between them. Kevin backed away towards the door with a nod of his head telling Mrs. Sawyer "thank you I am glad I could be of assistance today"

Mrs. Sawyer walked over and opened up the door for Kevin to leave and he did so quietly with one last look to Serena. Mrs. Sawyer closed the door behind him and turned to look back on the room feeling the tension rising she spoke aloud "what a nice gentleman"

Serena looked over to Darien feeling his fury within telling him "I will go get changed so we can be going" Darien gave her a nod to his head letting her know this wasn't over when the door reopened and Mr. Sawyer walked into the inn.

He looked to see Serena going up the stairs and smiled brightly telling her "Serena I heard you had come to pay us a visit how nice to see you again" then turned his head seeing the man standing to her side, his face dropped and he quickly rushed over to him saying "Lord Montgomery I am sorry I did not realize you were here. What brings you to our establishment?"

Molly stood there finally left speechless, realizing the man she just stood up to and shared a table with last night and saw Serena... She looked to her father shaking her head asking "he's Lord Montgomery?"

Darien turned towards the room seeing everyone's silent stares his way, after the scene they had just witnessed he stood up tall and announced to everyone "Serena and I thank all of you for your hospitality, but we will be continuing on shortly" then turned and gave Serena a look that yelled don't even think of trying to dispute me.

Serena kept her head lowered and slowly started to go up the stairs one step at a time telling him "I will go get my things"

Darien watched as she hobbled up the stairs taking it gingerly knowing her foot really was injured he let out a sigh then walked up the stairs and stood beside her. To her surprise he reached down and placed his arm around her waist telling her "put the extra weight on me"

Serena looked to the man at her side feeling his warm strength, knowing at times his caring nature would shine through, she put her arm around his waist and they slowly went up the rest of the stairs together.

Molly stood at the bottom watching the way he took his time helping her up the steps then turned to her father asking "that's really Lord Montgomery"

Mr. Sawyer looked to his daughter and nervously nodded his head asking her "yes what is it that I missed today"

Mrs. Sawyer watched from the bottom of the stairwell seeing Serena with Lord Montgomery as they turned the corner down the hall no longer in her view. She smiled to her husband and put her hand on his arm with a knowing look she told him "nothing important dear, come sit and I will get you your breakfast"

Darien helped Serena to the room they shared last night and opened the door as they walked inside. She let go of his waist and hobbled forward to the bed and began to start collecting her things when she heard the door slam shut behind her and he ordered "turn around and face me"

She let out a small gulp knowing he wasn't going to wait until the manor to do this and slowly turned around as he slapped her hard across the face.

She put her hand up to her sore cheek, then looked up to face a very angry Darien. He reached over and grabbed tightly onto her arm demanding "explain yourself"

Serena looked up to him seeing no trace of the man who was there a second ago, the tears started to run down her cheeks she cried shaking her head begging him "please believe me nothing happened. It was just as I said I saw the tree and wanted to climb it, but when I came down I slipped and he caught me. Would you rather I had just fallen to the ground"

He grabbed tightly onto her other arm also his face like stone telling her "I would rather you not do something so foolish to begin with"

She nodded her head knowing it was not the right thing to do telling him "I won't" then felt him grab onto her arms a little tighter she looked up to him with her eyes begging "please Darien"

He heard her use his given name from her lips and those eyes of hers again staring back at him, he quickly turned her around and pushed her up against the wall keeping his body pressed against her back and shoulders telling her "you will not do something so reckless and foolish again. I will make sure of it"

She cried out scared and frightened by his roughness telling him "I won't, I promise, please don't" He held her up against the wall and whispered by her ear "tell me Serena what foolish thing are you promising never to do again, climb a tree or let me catch you with another man's hands on you"

She shuttered at the angry tone in his voice and cried out telling him "both"

Darien could feel her body quivering under his hold, he raised up her night dress ready to teach her a lesson she wouldn't forget as he started to undue his belt. She raised her hands up against the wall and closed her eyes tightly ready for whatever abuse he had instore for her as she heard his hateful words spoken "a promise coming from you unlikely"

He reached out ready to hit her hard with his belt, to mark her as his and no one else's forever more, but stopped when he saw her bottom was still all red fro before. He could still see the indentation marks from where he belted her the other day. He held her up tighter against the wall and took a deep breath he dropped the belt to the floor and told her "Serena every rule I have set for you. You have deliberately disobeyed me"

She shook her head no then felt when he hit her bottom with his open palm, she cringed feeling his touch it was not as bad as before, but it still stung, he came up closer whispering by hear ear telling her "I have told you I expect complete obedience from my girls, but especially you is that understood"

She nodded her head and felt his hand come and make contact once more on her bare bottom feeling the sting she told him "yes…but"

Darien was in no mood to hear her excuses and it only fueled his rage inside more to hear her trying to make excuses for her irresponsible behavior. He spanked her bottom again harder hearing her cry out, and then quickly turned her around to face him and grabbed onto her chin to look up at him telling her "no buts, you will never see that man again"

Serena nodded her head unable to speak further. He released her arms satisfied she learned her lesson and took a step away taking a deep breath of his own ordering her "get dressed"

She closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath telling herself "such is life now" and hobbled over to the bed to follow his orders. Darien squeezed his fist together tighter trying to act as though he didn't hear her comment and then suddenly turned around angrily telling her "you will not conduct yourself in manner that would draw other men's attention, unless that man is me is that clear Serena"

She didn't move hearing his comment, reminding her about the men from earlier that stood by the tavern, the ones she had been running from. The ones who really started all this making her feel uncomfortable in her own skin. She stood there shaking her head feeling the rage and frustration building up she yelled back at him "look at me"

He turned around flabbergasted to hear her give him an order to see her standing there with her cheeks all red and the tears that were beginning to dry up on her face, she shook her head telling him strongly "you don't want me to draw other men's attention, but you dress me as your whore. I cannot be in a room without attracting every man's attention"

He didn't pay attention to her outburst telling her plainly "you are my possession to do with as I please"

She closed her eyes tight and turned around to face the wall to aggravated to face him right now, but hearing still after everything they had been through together and shared. The way he still acted towards her saying "you are my servant and will act as such. I do not want to treat you as a prisoner, but if I must keep you locked away to prevent you from running off with some other man then so be it"

She stayed facing the wall clenching her fists tightly hearing him threaten her again saying "Serena you will never see that man again or any other is that understood"

She didn't answer him

Darien looked to her waiting for her reply, but getting nothing as he became more enraged he yelled out "is that understood"

She didn't answer him

He stood there seeing her back turned towards him in no mood to deal with her defiance he yelled at her "answer me"

She stayed facing the back wall and nodded her head yes without a word spoken, he was becoming tired of her games and took hold of her arm roughly telling her "I will deal with your antics when we get back to the manor"

She didn't turn around, but asked him quietly "why?"

He let go of her arm and looked back while letting out a huff saying "you can't be serious for the way you have been acting, shamelessly flirting with other men and deliberately trying to disobey me"

She turned around to face him, all tears that remained now gone. Her face like stone she told him "I have no interest in Kevin I am glad he was of assistance to me, but that is all"

Darien shook his head not believing a word she spoke he told her "yes that's right, he just happened to be passing by at the right time, that was the story you told, isn't that right Serena"

She looked to him hearing the mocking voice he used and shook her head angrily telling him "I know you do not believe me, but he is not the one that I…" she stopped herself realizing she admitted too much, but it was already too late. Darien looked to her possessively his eyes turning red with rage asking "you what?"

She shook her head hoping to just bypass it telling him "it's nothing"

Darien had no intention of just letting it go as he grabbed her arm tightly ordering her "tell me, you what? Have feelings for? Is there another?" She stayed quiet as she could feel his rage building up ready to explode, while his hand squeezed tighter onto her wrist yelling out "answer me now, damn it Serena"

She kept her eyes lowered feeling the pain throughout her wrist, but would not answer him. So he grabbed onto her shoulders with both of his hands shaking her hard he yelled out "who is it tell me?" Then hit her roughly across the face.

She lost her balance and landed hard on the floor, he looked down at her trembling form telling her "you are mine and no one else's" then kneeled down and put his hand on her leg.

She looked to him knowing he was about to prove to her his words and picked herself up enough to sit up on the floor next to the bed and lowered her head telling him just above a whisper "you are right I am foolish, you treat me cruel, you only want me for my body and you will not take the time to listen to me, but still"

She looked up to see his blank face watching as he backed away slightly she told him "still I find myself caring for you. I don't want to feel this way after all you have done. I shouldn't, but I do"

He stood back up to his feet hearing her words shaking his head impossibly while she told him "I am never enough for you am I Darien" and waited for him to say something in reply.

He took a few steps back from her shaking his head incredulous looking down at her as if she has a disease he could catch. She stood back up finding her footing and looked towards him seeing the cold hard stare in his eyes. She had told him and admitted to herself her feelings for him which only complicated things. He doesn't do complicated.

Darien finally found his voice and told her "I will send Molly up to help with your belongings" and quickly left the room slamming the door closed behind him.

Serena stood there looking at the closed door he had just retreated out of, feeling like a fool. She had opened up and told him and herself too that she really did genuinely care and had developed feelings for him and he responded by shutting her out. She shook her head telling herself repeatedly "never again, never, never again"

Author's Note: Okay everyone I want to hear your thoughts. Serena just admitted out loud she has feelings for him! Please send your reviews and thoughts.


	39. Chapter 39

Ties That Bind

Chapter 39

Complications

**Author's Note**: Hi all ok so a long note today, first I want to say thanks to all my readers for following along. If you choose to skip over the note and get right to the story that's fine, but if you want to take some time I tried to discuss further the characters development in the story as you have read this story so far it deals with very strong content and a depth of emotion more so then any other story I have ever written.

In writing a story like this I am pleased to see my readers taking the time to analyze the characters and their emotions and see why they respond the way they do. Also I understand that there will be some anger towards the character development I have used so far throughout the story.

For some of the reviews that I received stating that Serena is just a victim of Stockholm syndrome. I would like to respond that I agree with you and your thoughts, but also clarify further by saying that this version of Serena has a depth of emotion and also bravery in her actions. At the end of the last chapter she is left feeling very confused about Darien. In order to avoid his advances she spoke aloud telling him her feelings rather than holding them inside. She admitted to caring for him which is not the same as loving him, but is developing feelings she herself is confused by. Her caring personality is a big part of her nature, but also shown in different parts of the story she shows herself to be smart and courageous by speaking out her mind to him and the strength to endure what she has overcome.

To explain Serena further in her time before coming to the manor she never felt any love from the people who would be expected to love her. The ones who raised her so with Darien's advances treating her as more than just a servant, taking the time to listen and not feel threatened by her education, but admires it. While continuing to want her nearby him and satisfy his sexual needs at the same time she is feeling sensations she has never explored before within herself. At the same time he also hurts her both physically and mentally showing more cruelty towards her than others while making strict demands that he expects her too follow, which leaves her feeling very confused with her emotions towards him.

While the character of Serena is very complex I actually feel Darien is even more of a complex character. While I am not defending his cruel actions he is someone who holds an authority over others that was never challenged before. He was given everything he wanted and everyone always followed and obeyed his every command until he is faced with someone he never expected. Serena challenged him unlike he has ever been before by going against the rules he set and surprises him at every turn with not only the pleasure he gets from her, but her intellect and compassion as well. While he tries to keep a strong hold onto the control that he has over her, which in his demeanor to hold the power over others is when he shows his most cruel nature. While she is also making him feel things he doesn't understand and has never felt before causing him to do unexpected things and speak out in ways he has never experienced before. Which in turn leaves him confused within his own internal battle bringing out his darker side.

Where I had once compared this story to a Beauty and the beast format, which in certain ways I still believe is true. I think that you will find the story is a battle between darkness (Darien) and light (Serena) to see which is stronger and can overcome.

Coming up in the story you will see more character development and revelations. I hope all of you will continue to follow along and while these are my interpretations to the characters everyone that reads this story may come out with a different perspective and I would love to hear all of your own thoughts. Thanks for following along Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Darien walked down the steps hearing in his head her admittance to him that she had developed feelings for him, which could not be.

He stepped into the main room seeing it quiet while the others busied themselves around knowing with the thin walls they had probably all over heard there conversation upstairs, but not sure how much and to what extent they overheard.

He walked over to Molly seeing her wiping down a table and put his hand onto her shoulder telling her "I would appreciate it if you would go upstairs and help Serena pack so we may continue back to the manor"

Molly dropped the cloth she was holding and turned around to look to him with resentment after having no other choice, but to stay downstairs while hearing Serena's cries and nodded her head having a small idea of how Serena felt under his domineering control telling him "yes my lord" and quickly rushed up the steps to see her friend

She walked down the hall and stood in front of Serena's door then took a deep breath not sure what she would find behind that door and knocked. She waited a second with no reply before asking gently "Serena can I come in"

She waited a moment longer not hearing any response and was about to leave to give her a minute for herself, when she finally heard Serena respond "yes Molly come in"

Molly opened the door slowly to see Serena standing there with her arms wrapped around herself tightly, her eyes were all red and her cheeks flushed from where she had been crying

Molly had been Serena's friend for most of her life and had seen her upset before, the worst being when her aunt no longer wanted her around and sold her off to the Montgomery manor with no other choice but to follow her aunt's orders. At the time she had convinced Serena it could be an exciting and new adventure an escape from what she knew, but never had she imagined dealing with anyone the likes of him before. She walked over and gave her friend a hug telling her "its okay I understand everything now, we'll figure this out"

Serena took a step back from her hold knowing they were no longer young girls with big dreams and shook her head telling her friend as she cried "no Molly it's not what you think, it's so much worse"

Molly looked over to her shaking her head telling her "I don't understand Serena I know who he is now, what hold he has over you"

Serena looked up to her and wiped a tear from her eyes then shook her head confused asking "you do"

Molly nodded her head telling her sadly "Yes father told us downstairs he is Lord Montgomery"

Serena looked to her knowing his identity would not stay secret for long and nodded her head telling her "yes he is"

Molly walked over and placed a comforting hand to her shoulder asking "so what happened I thought you were only going to work in the manor in the kitchen or something"

Serena looked to her letting out a deep breath at the reminder of her brief time working in the kitchen which led to her current duties. She looked to Molly's expectant face and felt relieved that her secret would finally come out she shook her head telling her "I am his mistress"

Molly looked to her confused shaking her head questioning "his mistress, but you were unwed and unexperienced in such ways how could that be?"

Serena went and sat down gingerly on the bed while putting her head down between her hands remembering all the events that took place to turn her into the woman that she was now or lack thereof and the man who was responsible for what she had become with his cruel and heartless behavior asking herself the same question "how did this all happen Molly?"

Molly walked over silently and sat at her friend's side putting a comforting arm around her shoulder telling her "there must be something we can do, we'll find a way out of this"

Serena shook her head knowing better telling her "no there is no escaping this life or him"

Molly looked to her friend knowing Serena's never give up attitude and always seeing the brighter side of things she shook her head telling her "this doesn't sound like you. Where is this all coming from?"

Serena took a deep breath thinking about how she felt for him and looked down at the bed remembering the warmth she felt having his arm's wrapped around holding her all night long and then looked to the wall where he held her up against it and spanked her for disobeying him.

She stood up from the bed and turned her back towards Molly not wanting to drag her dearest friend into the unknown world she has become apart of.

Molly could feel the growing tension rising in the room and felt there was something her friend was not saying she looked to her questioning "Serena?"

Serena stood in the same spot she had earlier when she admitted her feelings to him, her internal battle raging on silently questioning herself why she said anything at all.

Molly stood up from the bed seeing the lost look in her friend's eyes and walked over to her with a reminder of who she is saying "you know one of the things I always admired most about you is your determination, no one else has the same look in their eyes you do, you never give up Serena not until you have nothing left to fight for"

Serena turned around to look at Molly hearing her spirited words and heard his voice in her head reminding her she belongs to him now she shook her head telling her "it no longer makes a difference what I do"

Molly shook her head knowing this was not her friend speaking telling her "sure it does, wasn't it you who always told me as long as I don't give up on my dreams I have not lost everything"

Serena let out a deep breath remembering the girl who once spoke those words and shut her eyes tightly telling her "things are different now Molly"

Molly walked over to her and put her hands up on Serena's shoulders shaking her head telling her "I think right now it is more important to believe in yourself, and keep those beliefs alive Serena. Don't let him take away who you are"

Serena shook her head no as Molly questioned angrily "why are you speaking this way Serena? Why are you letting him destroy your dreams?"

Serena let out a sigh and turned to her stating "because Molly I am his and what's worse. I have grown to care for him"

Darien sat down in a small chair by the fireplace watching as the flames danced around as he let out a frustrated sigh and waited for Serena to come downstairs so they could return back to the manor back to where things were simpler and still under his control.

He looked up hearing slow footsteps coming down and saw Serena with Molly walking down the steps. Molly stood at her side holding onto her arm for balance while Serena came down to the bottom step and turned seeing him sitting by the fire very much the lord she knew he was and told him "I am ready my lord"

He stood up from the seat and walked over grabbing her bag from Molly's hand then looked down on her ordering "I will wait in the carriage say your goodbyes, but be quick about it"

Serena nodded her head appreciative that he was at least giving her time to say her goodbyes and turned to Molly who reached out to her with a big hug.

Serena held onto her friend a second longer not wanting to say goodbye again, not knowing when or if she would see her friend again while Molly whispered to her ear "don't forget what we spoke of"

Serena nodded her head feeling a flash of the girl she once knew telling her "I won't" and slowly took her arms away from Molly and turned to look over at Darien who was standing silently watching there interaction by the doorway. She looked back to Molly telling her "he is waiting I should be going"

Darien went to open the door as Mr. Sawyer quickly came over to him with a bow to his head nervously asking "I hope your visit with us was to your liking Lord Montgomery"

Darien turned and looked back in the inn where things had definitely taken an unexpected turn and put a hand to the man's shoulder telling him respectively "your family's generosity was well appreciated thank you" and walked out the door as Mr. Sawyer breathed out a sigh of relief.

Serena looked on watching the interaction between him and Molly's father knowing full well how he could command a room with just his presence and began to follow him out the door. Mrs. Sawyer quickly crossed the room and came over to her wrapping her arms around her telling her warmly "it was so wonderful seeing you again Serena, take care of yourself alright. I hope you won't be a stranger around here"

Serena looked to the kind woman who at one time treated her like the mother she wished she had, knowing she would never experience such warmth of feeling from another. She stayed enjoying an extra moment in her warm embrace before turning around and looked at her best friend giving her a reassuring smile all would be well then walked out the door.

She hobbled out to the waiting carriage where he already sat inside waiting for her. She took her time and slowly climbed into the carriage shutting the door behind her and sat in the seat opposite him waiting for his instructions.

The carriage started to move down the path, she waited patiently with her hands placed down on her knees for him to say something towards her to make a reply of the feelings she shared with him, to order her down onto her knees in front of him, to want to punish her further for seeing her with Kevin, for disobeying his orders, but nothing he didn't say a single word to her.

The carriage ride was a short distance back to the manor, but they rode the remainder of the way in an uncomfortable silence. She sat at the edge of her seat waiting for his orders to come, but he did not try to touch her once, nor did he say two words to her.

She sat silently rubbing up and down her knees where goosebumps were forming feeling a chill in the air between them, she considered reaching out and putting her hand to his knee which was only inches away from her own to get his attention, but then thought better of it and turned her head and looked away in the opposite direction deciding against it.

Darien was aware of the uncomfortable silence between them and cleared his throat then looked up at her for a moment, she turned her head back to look at him thinking he would finally choose to speak to her, but then he brought his attention back down to the paper he currently held in his hands that he had been reading for most of the ride.

She sat looking to him and remembered Molly's words to her earlier that day reminding her you are the most determined person I know. Don't let him take away who you are. She took a deep breath and looked to him asking "what is that you are reading?"

Darien put down the paper he was holding on his lap and looked up to her with a deep stare when they felt the carriage finally jerk to a complete stop in front of the manor. Before answering her question he quickly opened the door and disembarked without a word to her or even a turn back to look her way.

Serena went to stand up from the bench seat to see him quickly retreating up the front path to the manor while Constance and Andy quickly rushed outside to welcome him home, but he just held up his hand telling them "not now" and walked into the house.

Serena watched his cold demeanor to them and gingerly followed stepping down from the carriage trying to be mindful of her bad ankle. She had difficulty taking the large step down to the ground from the carriage without putting added pressure to her ankle and stumbled forward after putting her full weight onto her injured leg.

She regained her balance after wobbling ungracefully for a moment and then slowly hobbled up to the front door when Constance turned and looked at her with disdain asking accusingly "what have you done now"

Serena took a deep breath not ready to deal with her accusations and held her head up high feeling determined not to show any weakness. She walked up the couple of steps not watching where she was stepping and missed her footing and fell forward to the ground landing on her knees.

Mina and Rei came rushing outside after seeing their friend on her hands and knees on the ground. They rushed forward putting their hands to her arm to help her get back up to her feet, but Serena waved them off saying "I got this" and got back up to her feet alone and slowly hobbled her way inside with an injured ankle and scrapped knees.

She stepped inside the manor looking around seeing not much had changed since they left a few days earlier and yet everything was different. She walked towards the steps wanting to go up to her room, when she saw him standing there at the top of the steps watching her for just a brief second before he walked off out of her sight.

She made her way slowly up the stairs and to her own bedroom and stood in front of her closed door without opening it, she turned and looked towards his door without seeing she knew he was in there.

She wanted to be angry with him and yell and scream for him to acknowledge her to say something. She walked over to his door and lifted her hand going to knock to demand he stop this treatment, but then put it back down in her own cowardness and walked back to her own room opening the door and closing it behind her.

Over the next two days she ate all her meals by herself and slept in her own bed. He had not come for her or made any form of contact. He had been keeping his distance locked away in his study most of the day. She knew he was in the manor from hearing others speak, but she had not seen him.

She knew she should be grateful to have time to sort out her own confused feelings for him, without having to deal with his punishments any further or using her body for his own deep pleasures, but god help her she missed the way he would look at her and listen to her when she spoke, his touch and kisses against her soft skin and the feeling of his arms wrapped around her tenderly keeping her warm on a cold night.

She sat quietly in the dining room eating her lunch alone again and let out a sigh missing the simple conversation they shared, thinking to herself it was a beautiful day outside and would have been a perfect time for a picnic while remembering back to that day by the clear brook and how attentive he had been to her and missed the feel of his arms around her while she sat in his saddle holding onto the reins of his horse.

She smiled at the distant memory of their ride together and considered going out to the stalls to visit Midnight and maybe bringing him an apple to maw at.

She heard footsteps enter into the room behind her assuming it was Lita she asked her "can you please bring me an apple I would like to bring it out to Midnight for a snack"

To her surprise it was not Lita as her mouth opened wide seeing Darien come walking over taking the empty seat across from her. She looked up at him perplexed wondering what changed why he was here now when he spoke up telling her "he doesn't care for fruits, he actually prefers vegetables"

She looked to him surprised hearing the first words he had spoken to her in two days and nodded her head telling him "good to know"

He did not say anything else to her keeping his attention focused elsewhere when Lita came in a moment later and placed a bowl of chowder in front of him.

They sat across from each other picking up there spoons and sipping the soup in uncomfortable silence. Serena couldn't stand the silent treatment she was getting from him any longer. She put her spoon down on the table and looked to him asking "have you been well?"

Darien looked to her surprised by the question asking her "I'm sorry" She took a deep breath knowing he would play his game well and shook her head telling him "I have not seen you the past two days. I thought possibly you had been taken ill"

Darien looked to her without saying a word, then shook his head and concentrated back on his soup telling her "no, I had other things that needed my attention"

Serena felt a knot forming in her stomach wondering what other things or with whom the others were being done she asked him cautiously "what kind of things?"

Darien looked up to her annoyed knowing he could not get through a simple lunch without speaking to her he stated aloud with an edge to his voice "we left Christopher's earlier than expected and I have things that needed my immediate attention to be sorted out"

Serena sat there and sunk down in her chair feeling foolish for judging, she had expected he was trying to avoid her, but meanwhile all this time he was doing important work, that was probably caused due to her unfortunate incident with Lord Christopher.

She hung her head low apologetically and put her hand on the table towards him asking "is there anything I can due to be of assistance to you"

Darien looked up at her surprised by her comment he could think of several ways she could be of assistance to him. She could be of assistance to him right here on this table as his eyes grew with intensity. He sat there looking at her with her plump breasts and soft skin that his tongue thirsted to lick over.

Serena sat there feeling the air in the room getting thicker as her pulse started to speed up at the thought, any moment now he was going to stand up, grab her by the waist, lift her dress, place her down on the table and take her right there in the dining room and part of her wanted him too.

She sat there feeling the heat in his stare while her breath caught in her throat watching as he stood up from the table, but instead of coming towards her he yelled out to Lita "the soup is not cooked properly" and walked out of the room leaving her sitting alone.

Serena sat there looking at his empty seat, not understanding what just happened what made his whole demeanor change so quickly. The soup was tasty as always when she saw Lita come walking out from the kitchen to take his bowl away.

Serena looked to Lita knowing the real truth of his unspoken words saying halfheartedly "it's delicious Lita, it's not the soup, it's me that he has a problem with"

Lita stood there holding the soup bowl in front of her and looked to Serena surprised questioning "you?"

Serena took a deep breath and nodded her head yes, feeling once again in her life used and unwanted then stood up from the table telling her "I don't have much of an appetite any longer Lita, but thank you for the soup. I'll see you later" before Lita could comment she watched Serena walk out from the dining room.

Serena walked back up the stairs slowly and considered for a moment going to his study to confront him and then turned to look out the front window not sure what she would say if she did, but instead she watched him ride away on Midnight through the trees into the forest.

She leaned up against the wall watching him ride off, racing away from her pushing his horse faster and farther until he was no longer in her view.

She let out a deep sigh knowing there talk would have to wait and then slowly turned around to walk up the stairs leading to her bedroom when she heard Constance's voice behind her asking "where do you think you are going?"

She took a deep breath then turned around to see Constance looking her way with distaste she told her calmly "I was going to go up to my room and rest, put my ankle up for a time.

Constance shook her head proudly telling her "it is the middle of the day you will not be resting. Lord Montgomery has instructed me to find something to occupy your time"

Serena looked to her hopeful that they could find a way to work through this quiet barrier between them asking her "do you know when he will return"

Constance looked to her with disdain telling her "it is not my place to ask and neither should you" but added in mockingly "you've really done it this time haven't you"

Serena looked to her feeling the pit in her stomach rising again questioning "what do you mean?" Constance let out a small chuckle telling her "it was he that told me I should find something for you to do that your duties to his lordship are no longer needed at this present time"

Serena stood there dumbfounded she silently questioned herself no longer needed? Why? When panic started to consume her thoughts wondering if he no longer needed her. What then would become of her?

Constance spoke up answering her unspoken question telling her "I will find something for you to do, until other arrangements can be made"

Serena stood there nervously asking her "other arrangements?"

Constance nodded her head pleased telling her "yes, for the time being you will help Mina with her chores until a proper place for you is found" and then walked off down the hall.

Serena stood there feeling her hands shaking and looked out the window seeing the path he had ridden off on Midnight confirming for herself "he no longer wants me around"


	40. Chapter 40

Ties That Bind

Chapter 40

Change of Position

Author's Note: Hi everyone want to say a quick thanks for all your feedback. I hear a lot of you that you are looking for Serena to make an escape from the harshness that she is dealing with and I am keeping all of your thoughts in mind for this story and also to inspire others to come. I hope you will continue to follow along and sent your thoughts and reviews. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena placed the sheet over the bed and tucked in the corners just as he always like as she hobbled over to fix the pillows on his bed as Mina looked to her shaking her head telling her "you have been working so hard why don't you take a breather"

Serena nodded her head as she leaned back against the dresser feeling the sharp pains in her ankle as looked to Mina and let out a loud yawn telling her "I guess I had forgotten how tiring your job can be"

Mina looked to her sadly knowing that Constance had demanded more of Serena today than any of the others and shook her head telling her "you have worked so hard. I can take it from here. Why don't you go down and get some supper?"

Serena had heard her stomach grumbling for the past hour and knew she could use something to eat to help build up her strength and nodded her head asking "are you sure you will be alright"

Mina gave her a reassuring smile telling her "yes I got this, go on get something to eat and rest that ankle of yours for a time"

Serena nodded her head knowing she could definitely use the break and to rest her leg up on a chair for a time, she told her "alright thank you, I won't be long"

Mina smiled telling her "take your time, there is not much left to do anyhow. Its getting late and I will be planning to retire myself for the evening too" as she went over and finished fluffing the pillows

Serena looked over to Mina hearing her speak of retiring for the evening which is usually when her duties for Lord Montgomery would have been expected, but tonight would not be, at least not for her or possibly any other night to follow.

She felt a longing inside of her that could not be explained while she watched Mina fluff the pillows on the bed where she had spent so many times there on her back. Where he made her feels things she had never experienced before and took something precious from her that she could never get back and now she was no longer needed by him and left to feel used and worthless.

She turned around not wanting to waste another moment of her time thinking about him and his cold demeanor that made him treat her so carelessly. She turned around and held her head up high refusing to think of him any longer and the way that he caressed her, but she could not help but think of anything else but him. She let out a long sigh and slowly made her way down to the dining hall.

She sat down in her usual seat really feeling how tired she felt both physically and mentally. While she felt every dull ache and pain throughout her body after a long and tiring day. She put her ankle up on one of the other chairs and took a deep breath then exhaled relieved to finally be off of her foot and have a quiet place to sit and think for a time.

She sat looking around the room where he would join her and they would sit and eat, but now there was only emptiness and silence. She let out a small sigh wondering how many more meals would she be given here.

She patiently waiting for Lita to bring out the evening meal as she thought about some of the best meals they had shred at this table, whether it was Lita's delicious gravy over potatoes, the creamy soup with the cut up vegetables and the tender meat she used for her pot roast. Her taste buds grew just thinking about all of it, but right now the way her stomach grumbled asking for more anything would do.

She waited another minute and then looked to the door surprised Lita didn't show up as usual, when she heard loud arguing getting started in the kitchen. She began to stand up from the table to see what was going on, but felt her ankle protesting.

She sat back down for another second to take the weight off when Constance walked into the room with the door swinging closed behind her. Serena looked up to her not really surprised by the cold demeanor she showed.

Constance walked over to the table and gruffly grabbed Serena by the arm demanding "what do you think you are doing?"

Serena looked to her surprised by the comment and shook her head explaining "I was feeling hungry I came for my evening meal"

Constance pulled her up by the arm as Serena fell forward from the chair causing her to lose her balance and stumble forward catching herself on the edge of the table with a huff she looked up to Constance asking "what is the matter?" as she tried to right herself up

Constance looked to her shaking her head in disapproval stating with a commanding tone "servants eat in the kitchen after they have completed their tasks for the day"

Serena looked to her as she rubbed her side from where she now had the indent of the table on her, trying to keep her temper in check saying back "I did all that you asked. I just came down to take a short breather and get something to eat"

Constance had a satisfied grin as she crossed her arms over her chest asking her "did you now?"

Serena nodded her head knowing there was nothing Constance could ask of her that hasn't been done telling her "yes, I have worked for hours and I am just looking to get a little food and rest my ankle for a time"

Constance shook her head with disapproval telling her loudly "you are a lazy good for nothing, you think you can just walk around here like the lady of the household and do as you please. You are nothing here and soon I will not have to deal with your insubordination any longer. In the meantime a hard day's work will do you some good"

Serena looked to her angrily hearing her words knowing she had no idea how much she has had to put up with since entering these walls, but kept her voice in check repeating again "I have done all that has been asked of me and more"

Constance eyes narrowed at the despicable girl standing in front of her and then shook her head asking proudly "have you changed the sheets"

Serena nodded her head yes, and stood up knowing whatever Constance could ask of her was done, but Constance smiled a devious smile back asking her "and sweep the floor"

Serena nodded her head again telling her with a little smirk "yes it's all done"

Constance nodded her head wanting to wipe that smirk off her face she knowingly asked her "did you wash the windows" expecting that she would not get that done as well except Serena nodded her head telling her "yes everything that you asked"

Constance was taken back, but shook her head asking her with a small pleased smile of her own "and the laundry Lord Montgomery is very precise on how he wants things completed"

Serena nodded her head hearing the unspoken challenge behind her words she replied back telling her "I am very well aware of how Lord Montgomery expects things to be done and yes it's finished"

Constance looked to her angrily hearing how she spoke of him and stated loudly "you will not use a tone with me Serena, for as long as I am stuck with you, you will be taking orders from me now"

Serena nodded her head knowing she was right by arguing with her. It would only make things worse than they already are. For now it was Constance that would control her fate. She shook her head telling her "I'm sorry, but I have done all that you have asked of me. May I be excused now to go to the kitchen to get some food please?"

Constance stood firm shaking her head telling her "no you may not. How rude are you? Were you raised in a barn? I am not done speaking with you yet. Now tell me have you cleaned the steps and polished the bannister"

Serena took a deep breath and let it out then nodded her head replying once more "yes I have done all that you have asked of me"

Constance shook her head replying back "I highly doubt that is true" and then looked up at the tapestry hanging on the wall across from her and had a gleam in her eyes. She put her hands on her hips asking her "have you cleaned and rehung all the tapestries in the main hall, dining room, and his office"

Serena looked to her knowing that was never asked of her and would take several more hours of work to complete she shook her head telling her "you never asked me to do so"

Constance looked to her outraged yelling back "I most certainly did, how dare you accuse me of lying, you are a terrible listener. Now go about and finish your chores before you receive even a crust of bread"

Serena lowered her head knowing there was no use arguing further with Constance. No matter what she said she would never win and only end up with welts on her hands she replied back solemnly telling her "yes mam"

She turned around and slowly walked away from the room limping on her bad leg as her stomach let out a loud grumble, when she heard Constance behind her saying rudely "and Serena don't be all day about it like you have with your other duties so far"

Serena cringed hearing her words as she continued walking away from the room. She made her way to his office and opened the door slowly and walked in seeing the room was still dark and empty where ever he was, he no longer required her duties. She let out a sigh and then hobbled over and began to remove the tapestry from the wall.

3 hours later all the tapestries were washed and rehung. She held onto the banister tightly in her hand to keep herself from falling down feeling too exhausted to even stand up any longer while trying to make her way up the stairs to her own bedroom.

Her stomach was still protesting wanting some food, but she felt too sore and tired to even try to make her way down to the kitchen or worse the thought of having another run in with Constance. Where maybe next time she would be expected to bathe all of the horses in the barn or shovel out there hay.

She let out a loud grunt just thinking of what would come tomorrow and made her way back to her room and stood in front of her closed door with her hand on the doorknob, questioning if this was even was her room any longer or if he had given it to someone else.

She opened the door slowly and walked in closing the door behind her glad to see that the room at least hadn't changed it was still hers and then the thought invaded her mind telling herself "for now anyway"

She reached over to light a candle to bring out some light from the darkness when she heard his voice come from the back corner of the room telling her "leave it dark"

She jumped in surprise to hear his voice, unaware there was anyone else in the room with her and then looked around, but could not see him in the dark she asked nervously "I cannot see you"

She heard movement from the corner and then his voice again calmly telling her "that is alright I can still see you" Her eyes followed where she heard his voice coming from and looked over by the window realizing in all the darkness around her there was one light that still shone brightly, she was standing in the shadow of the moon light.

She walked over following the dim light from the moon seeing his shadow more clearly now sitting in her corner chair with his posture straight and one leg bent over the other. She looked down at herself seeing how filthy her clothes were after a long grueling day of hard work after Constance had told her she was no longer needed by him.

She expected she knew why he was here now what he wanted from her, but why now after ignoring her for days she asked him "Constance told me you no longer needed me is this true"

She saw him change positions and leave his back to her. In that instant she knew it was true, all of it. He no longer had any use for her and planned to send her away as her bottom lip began to tremble she asked him "what will…"

She did not get to finish her question as he turned back and ordered out loudly "quiet"

She stood there silently and looked over at her bed feeling the pit in her stomach rising, unsure what he expected of her. He was in her room now, so did that mean he still wanted her to stay here as a servant of the manor, taking his orders at night, while Constance worked her to the point of exhaustion during the day or did he have some other plans for her that would not involve him at all.

Darien sat there seeing the soft glow of her skin against the moonlight as she stood there before him in her radiance. He wasn't sure what had brought him here tonight. He knew that he needed to keep his distance from her, that there could be nothing further, with her feelings it only caused trouble, but here she was still standing there taunting him. He stood up from the chair no longer able to hold back and walked closer.

She turned to him hearing his footsteps getting closer, but it wasn't until he was right in front of her that she looked up and could see his eyes clearly. He looked different then she remembered from seeing him earlier that day more tired, more restless, as though he hadn't slept in days as she felt her breath hitch at the sight of him.

Darien reached out with both hands and grabbed hold of her arms pressing her warm body up against his chest taking in her sweet aroma, he felt his manhood already going stiff at her nearness as he rubbed himself up against her leg.

Serena closed her eyes feeling him against her again after days of nothing and went to raise her hands to put them under his shirt wanting to remove it to feel his hard chest once more, but he quickly grabbed onto both her wrists shaking his head telling her sternly "no"

She quickly removed her hands away finding it hard to stand feeling the weakness in her knees whether it was from the pain in her ankle or the way his hands roamed free up her chest as he moved the material out of the way for his touch.

She let out a satisfied moan feeling the way he cupped her breast taking it as is own and then moved his other hand down to her stomach.

He could feel her body responding from him wanting more and his own pleasures demanded it too as he removed both of his hands and placed them onto her bottom cheeks pushing her up against him as he slowly lowered his mouth over neck.

Serena let out a low satisfied cry with her body wanting more of his touch she pushed herself towards him. Darien shook his head trying to remain in control while she teased him asking for more.

He reached down and grabbed her leg with the injured ankle and wrapped it around his waist while his hand pushed her skirt up higher to her waist and was pleased to see she still forwent the underwear and easily slipped his finger inside of her feminine folds.

He heard her sudden intake of breath as he smiled knowing how she still responded to his touch, while taking for himself what he needed of her telling her "you are a drug to me I cannot get enough of"

She froze in his arms hearing his words unclear of their meaning. Was he saying he still was in need of her the way if she were being truthful to herself, the same way her body needed him to be or was she a burden left to him he needed to relieve himself of and this was his final way of letting go.

The thoughts quickly consumed her brain, but were blocked out by the feeling, the pleasure he could give, the carnal need for more that he alone brought out in her, while his fingers pushed deeper inside of her gently exploring and caressing her feminine walls

She let out a pant while her body reached out for him missing his touch and she could feel herself becoming burning hot as her heart began to race. He took her right breast in his hand molding it in his fingers. She heard him let out a pleasured moan of his own she closed her eyes asking him "do you not wish to get rid of me?"

He froze for a moment hearing her asking that damn question again and then grabbed onto her breast tighter in a firm squeeze and ran his tongue up along her delicious neck to behind her ear licking alongside it he whispered back to her "I have not decided what I will do with you yet"

Serena let out a sudden gasp fearful of losing his touch as she heard his command "no more talking" and then he pushed his finger deeper inside her as she cried out "more"

He opened his eyes wide surprised by her comment as he took her body and pressed her up against wall wanting to push her beyond her limits as he took both of her legs ad wrapped them around his waist.

She felt like jelly in his arms knowing without his firm hold on her she would be a puddle on the floor. She pushed her head back expanding out her chest for his touch as she breathed out asking him "please let me touch you?"

He shook his head again telling her "no" and put one hand on her breast fondling it firmly, then took her earlobe into his mouth as he sucked on it and gave it a delightful pull. She tried to put her arms around his neck to hold on with the pleasure that was coursing through her, but he quickly forced her arms back away from him as he told her sternly "no"

Serena felt deflated with her body being used by him for his own pleasure and dominating control as he reached forward and took hold of her chin then lifted her head up to look at him.

He saw those eyes of hers drop down not to face him while she stood pressed up against him exactly as he wanted with her skirt still heightened up to her waist and her blouse open to his touch with her voice silent.

She looked up to meet his eyes, seeing the way he looked at her baring down into her soul and for a moment she was unsure if he would either kiss her or leave her there wanting more.

She was ready to scream out in frustration wanting answers, wanting to know if she was anything more to him than just another one of his conquests and just as easily replaced, or if what they felt together, the pleasurable releases couldn't be replaced with any another, when he stopped dropped her legs down and removed his hands from her and walked away giving her, her answer.

Serena stood there shaking her head unsure why he would get her so heated up and then nothing what was the purpose as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself and turned around to avoid him when he spoke out telling her "I have seen your friend Kevin. He will no longer be spending time in the village any longer?"

Serena was shocked from her thoughts not expecting him to say that as she turned back in his direction asking worried "did you hurt him?"

Darien stood there seeing her body heated up knowing he made it that way and that look in her eyes again when she faced him not fear, but something else as he responded back asking "does it matter?"

Serena nodded her head frantically thinking of the kind man who had helped her. She had only met him the one time a few days earlier and because of her foolish behavior she felt on the verge of tears. She didn't want to be responsible for something terrible have happened to him because of her. She cried out to Darien angrily "all he did was help me that's all. I only saw him the one time" she wiped a tear from her eyes asking "what have you done?"

He looked to her feeling his blood boiling up seeing her cry tears for this other man and shook his head asking "are you upset he is gone"

She thought about her answer for a moment knowing whatever she answered now would bring about her hereafter whether it be pain or pleasure and shook her head telling him "I do not care he is gone, but I do not want his well-being to be on my conscious, he did nothing to deserve it"

She waited for his response, but he said nothing just stood there judging her with his arms crossed, she finally yelled out in frustration needing to know asking him "answer me, please what have you done to him?"

He looked to her trying to find any false truths in her words and then heard her cries out for the other man and made his hand into a fist and turned away from her he told her "I compensated him well for assisting you and made it clear to him it would be in his best interests to move on"

Serena let out the breath she was holding feeling relieved that was all he had done when she saw him quickly turn back around and tell her with his voice raised "I expect complete loyalty from you Serena"

Serena nodded her head knowing his rules and the consequences for breaking them telling him quietly "I have done nothing to make you think otherwise"

Darien walked up closer to her closing the gap between them and put one hand to her waist and the other lifting up her chin up to face him he looked over her body pleasurably stating "you soot my needs well"

Serena nodded her head and let out a sniffle knowing it still wasn't good enough for him and never would be saying "yet you want to send me away"

Darien took a deep breath unsure what it was about this girl, what made him respond to her the way he does. She was no different than any of the others and yet he wanted more of her and ran a finger slowly down her arm asking her "does it upset you to know I have been with many different women, even now after we are together"

Serena didn't answer him not wanting to hear about how little she meant to him and how easily she was replaced she lowered her head not wanting him to see the tear that escaped.

He put his hand under her chin for her to look up and face him then took a step back seeing the tears coming down her cheeks. He took a deep breath reminding himself she means nothing and told her "you are a servant here that is your place you serve me as I feel fit. You do as I say nothing more"

Serena closed her eyes tight trying to block away her emotions and nodded her head telling him "yes my lord". He could feel her tense up with just the small words she spoke.

He took a deep breathe knowing that the hold he had on her, more so the power he consumed with his words would be her undoing. He let go of her and turned away telling her coldly "your emotional sentiments are lost to this place. I enjoy you Serena and will keep you with me for my pleasure alone, but if your emotions get in the way"

She looked up to him surprised to hear him say that he intends to still keep her with him for his personal pleasure and shook her head telling him numb inside "they won't my lord"

Darien nodded his head and turned around to see her looking at him with those eyes of hers blue as the ocean telling her "we shall see"

She looked over to the bed and closed her eyes knowing what her responsibilities are asking him "would you prefer I finish my duties"

He looked over to where her thoughts went and shook his head telling her "no stay as you are"

She looked to him surprised that he didn't want to start what he finished and nodded her head telling him "yes my lord"

He looked at her hearing her addressing him in a titled way with a sour face, but knew going further this would be there new arrangement pleasure only nothing further and then turned to walk away from her into his own room.

Serena stood there feeling tired and hurt unsure how long she would need to wait for him to return. If he would come back to her at all or if she should follow him into his room to get this done with so she could hopefully rest for the evening before her duties for Constance started up one more when she heard movement and turned to see him standing in the doorway holding a rope and a blind fold in his hand.

She stood there looking at the items he held, shaking inside while trying not to show it wondering what he had planned for her now as he ordered her with his voice cold "place your hands in front of you"

She felt nervous unsure what would be, but did as she was told as he walked over to her and silently tied the rope around her wrists. He slowly rubbed his hands over her arms moving them up higher as he went so she was reaching above her head and told her "take three steps back"

Serena gulped experiencing this new part of him unsure what was to happen, but did as she was told to as he took a step behind her and whispered in her ear "I am going to make you understand what you are and never forget it"

She felt a chill run down her spine at the reminder of what he saw her as nothing and watched as he took the ends of the rope and tied it up to a beam on the ceiling stretching her arms out further until she was almost of her tippy toes to reach. He stepped back and looked to her pleased with what he had done and smiled telling her "yes this will do nicely"

Serena opened her mouth to question what he intended to do to her when he put a finger to her mouth telling her "no not a word from you" as he took the blind fold and tied it around her mouth.

She was left there speechless watching him with her eyes unsure what was happening what he planned to do, leaving her all tied up and left hanging while he walked over and grabbed a pillow from the bed and tossed it onto the floor in front of her.

Darien looked to her knowing he had what he wanted now full control and kneeled down and slowly ran his hands up her legs starting by her ankles and moving slowly up to her thighs.

She felt the pull at her arms feeling the sensations below as his tongue slowly followed his hands and then went up further inside of her parting her inner walls and licking at her center core she tried to cry out, but was unable to.

She danced around hanging there feeling his tongue inside of her licking up and causing such delicious torture as she felt her ankles going weak unable to hold herself up any longer.

Darien moved away from her feeling her tensing up and looked to see the pained look in her eyes as he realized she kept no wait on the one foot he reached down and picked up her injured ankle placing a kiss on it.

Her head lowered watching him surprised at the tender action as he placed both her legs over his shoulders telling her "keep them here" and then reached in slowly placing a kiss to her stomach

Serena felt a relief finally losing the pain that she felt in her legs as he moved his hands slowly up her torso while his mouth continued to delve down again lower to her inner sanctum. He could feel her going hot for him as she let out a loud moan and then her juices started to flow filling his mouth with the taste of her.

She moved her hips towards him seeking more of him and his amazing abilities wanting all of him to enter her.

He quickly placed her legs back down to the floor and stood back up staring at her knowing even now she had a hold on him and caught his breath then shook his head stating "this won't do"

She looked to him feeling confused by his reaction as she watched him reach back into his pocket and pulled out a knife he had concealed there.

She went stiff at the sight of it wondering what he would do with a knife as he put his hand up to her cheek and whispered gently "hold still unless you want there to be an unfortunate accident tonight"

Serena looked down at the knife he held and shook her head frightened of his ability as he slid the blade across her warm skin. She stood there looking down watching as he moved the knife against her skin, knowing he had the ultimate control over her. If she moved even half an inch the sharp blade would cut her.

She tried to hold her breath in trying to stay still as possible, but inside she was quivering, until finally he took the knife away and looked to her shaking his head telling her with a grin "I wouldn't move, you see Serena you are mine to control and do with as I please. You know that don't you"

She nodded her head the only way to answer him and silently wondered what kind of life she had resigned herself to now and what tortures he would come up with next as he raised the knife up to her throat causing her not to breathe and then lowered it down to her chest and cut away the straps of her corset as it fell down to the floor he looked to her with a grin stating "I never like this one that much anyhow"

Serena looked to him with her eyes wide full of fear of the knife and the man who was holding it and what he planned to do with her.

He looked to her and took a step back seeing the distrust, the frightened look enter into her eyes and then took a deep breath and lowered himself in front of her as he dropped the knife to the floor and pushed it away to her great relief.

He looked to her seeing the expectation and the awareness of him in her eyes and reached out knowing he could take control another way and grabbed hold of her legs firmly with both hands pushing them further apart and stuck his tongue inside of her as his hands came and took hold of her thighs spreading them further apart for deeper penetration.

Serena felt the heat building inside of her again unlike before it was everywhere, but she could do nothing, but stand there as he licked every ounce of fluid from inside of her. He took one finger and reached behind her inserting it up her behind as he stuck his tongue deeper inside her vagina.

She closed her eyes feeling fear mixed with the deep sensations he was bringing out and knew he knew exactly what he was doing. It was slow torture with him in complete control. She needed him inside of her, but she knew he was proving his point, he could do however he pleased to her and she would do nothing, but watch him helplessly.

Finally he removed his tongue and finger from inside of her as he stood up and took a hold of her chin to face him he asked her "do you want me Serena" Only able to respond she nodded her head frantically yes.

He stood there eyeing her what he had done, what he had created out of her, but there was something in the way she looked at him that was unlike any other, something about the way she touched him and came for him that he could not satisfy his own endless need for her.

She looked to him unsure what he would do to her next as his eyes became carnivorous like a starving animal staring at a juicy piece of meat, when he quickly lowered his trousers and grabbed onto her waist with both hands and pushed himself inside her deeper.

She felt him rocking into her hard as he moved his hands and grabbed hold of her ass pushing into for further entry. She through her head back unable to do more than try to hold on as he grabbed her legs wrapping them around his waist as he grinded into her, pushing her harder and faster.

Her body felt like a rag doll as she kept getting hammered on by him, but she didn't care as she felt him inside of her pounding away into her flesh. She was on fire as he rode her mercilessly, hungrily, as the need for him grew inside of her as well.

She kept her legs wrapped tightly around him her only way of holding on as he pounded into her flesh. The rope around her wrists were constricting as she held on wanting to scream out, but unable to do as he plunged into her one final time with his own release as he came inside of her.

He pulled himself off of her removing her legs from his waist as his seamen slowly ran down her leg. He looked at her the siren that called out for him, while trying to catch his own breath and shook his head unsure what she could end up doing to him and then reached down and picked the knife back up.

Serena stood there looking down at the knife unsure what he was going to do now and then in one swift motion he cut the rope, dropping her down to the floor. He placed the knife back in its holster and then turned and walked out of the room without another word spoken.

Serena stood there rubbing her sore wrists as she slowly removed the blind fold from over her mouth. She looked to the connecting door of their rooms that he had just walked out of. She was unsure who that man was who just left her was, but he left her feeling a chill down her spine. He had proven his point and proven it well.


	41. Chapter 41

Ties That Bind

Chapter 41

Cut Deep

Author's Note: Hello all first I would like to say thank you for the amount of reviews that I got from the last chapter. I loved hearing from each one of you and I am going to try my best to respond to each one of your thoughts or questions.

I really love the fact that my readers are looking at this story as more than just a story to read and taking the time to look and feel the depth of each character and there development even though I am aware that this story does deal with some very strong situations.

In regards to giving Darien a further back story towards why he is the man that he is and behaves the way he does. I actually loved the idea and will be doing so not as much with a flash back, but there will be moments mentioned through conversations in future chapters that hopefully will give some more depth as to how he became the man he is, not excusing his actions but maybe explaining them further.

As far as every sexual encounter that Serena has with Darien that she is being raped by him. To clarify while yes there are definitely scenes that she is being raped by him. There are also times that she is being more forth coming and leaving herself open to his touches because she does enjoy the sensation he makes her feel and in doing so is exploring more of her own sexuality with him, but in regards to her feelings during the acts themselves and then getting more upset after he pushes her away; with Darien's constant hot and cold behavior it has left her confused to her feelings for him, but know she does care for him. Do to this a lot of the time she gets most upset has to do more with his coldness and uncaring attitude more than any other abusive behavior he shows.

To respond where the ideas for this story came from a lot of my writing comes straight from my own emotions and things that I deal with and come across on a daily basis which does not mean I myself am writing this as a memoir because it's not the case, but the feelings that she expresses throughout the story at what time or another came from my own feelings that I have myself felt trapped inside my own walls

I will try to update all my chapters as soon as possible, but it does get a little crazy sometimes juggling family work and all the rest, but I will be sure to update at least once a week and if ever possible sooner.

I hope this helped in some way to answer any questions or thoughts you may have, but if there are any questions left unanswered please send a review and I will try to answer in the next chapter.

Thank you everyone for following along and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Please continue to send your thoughts and reviews. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Darien walked back into his room slamming the door shut behind him and then stopped putting his hand up onto the door and took a few deep breaths.

He heard her movements moving back and forth in her room on the other side of this door and it took a great deal of effort on his part to stay put after fucking her hard, hearing her crying out for him begging for more while he pushed her past the limits.

He had never done with anyone else before what he experienced with her and damn her even after trying to prove his point, she still enticed him further with that damn body of hers.

He let out a silent frustrated scream knowing things did not go as he had planned, he meant to teach her a lesson tonight that all his interests in her were purely physical that he was in complete control, but once again she had surprised him by making his need for her only grow harder.

He pushed a hand through his hair remembering earlier that day with her sitting across from him prying into things she should not be concerned about, asking him about how she could be of assistance to him. He walked away from the door thinking of several ways she could be of assistance.

He took a deep breath knowing he had every intention of going for his ride this evening and forgetting about her, let her just be another one that had passed through and be someone else's problem, but instead he ended up running into that man again. The one from the village who thought he could take what was his, the one she thought about, as his grip on his knife holster tightened at the thought of any other man having her.

His thoughts drifted back to her and the way her body perfectly molded against his own, which only fueled his rage more at the thought of any other man placing their hands on her while she called out to them, and then that damn way she looked at him again with those eyes of hers asking about the other guy worrying about his safety, when she should have been worrying about her own.

He took the holster with his knife in it and dropped it down to the bed as he looked seeing the sheet was folded over in just such a way with a flower petal placed on the end, he knew she had been in here and was the one to have done so.

He went and slammed his fist down onto the dresser thinking of the other man with his hand on her leg, but then she went and complicated things admitting to caring for only him. In all his years here. He was the head of the manor people feared him, they were loyal to him, they respected him, they did not care.

He took a few deep breaths and went and sat on the bed placing his hand on the hilt of the knife he had never intended to use the knife to hurt her, but to show her who was in control. He had complete power over her and then those eyes the way they looked upon him with doubt while he held the knife up against her smooth skin.

She had really expected that he would hurt her tonight and in doing so he dropped the knife down to the floor. He didn't understand his reactions why he was acting this way, why he couldn't get her far from his mind. She was just like the rest of them, she should have feared him only she didn't.

He let out a deep sigh remembering the way her legs wrapped around his own, he hadn't expected her to respond to him as she had tonight. The way her body heated up while he entered into her hard pushing her and demanding more which she gave.

He had meant to teach her a lesson that all his interests in her were purely physical that there was no room for her emotions, but once again she had surprised him with her needs for him growing stronger just as his has for her for days now.

He shook his head at the thought of the pent up frustrations that were building inside of him over the last two days. Yes he had found other ways to relieve his needs, but none could satisfy his urges, none could compare to the way she opened and came for him as he closed his eyes hearing her cries of pleasure and then heard her voice in his head asking if he was going to send her away.

He opened his eyes wide and raked a hand through his hair knowing he had thought about it, going back to the way it was before she came. He didn't need all the complications of her thinking there was more going on between them then just the sex, but then the thought of another putting their hands on her, having her scream out there name while they took her pleasures for their own. He couldn't have it. She would belong to him and no other.

He went to stand up to go back to her room and tie her up to the bed if he had to, show her there would be no one else, that no other man would ever touch her again that her body belonged to him and him alone, when something caught his eye. On the table near his bed were flowers as a memory of many weeks ago when he first got the sweet taste of her on his lips. She had come then to bring him flowers to give him pleasure and the vast amount of pleasure he took from her afterwards.

He walked over to the small table and with one quick swipe of his arm he knocked the vase over to the ground as the flowers spilt out around the floor. He turned and walked out of his room down the halls to the kitchen and started opening cabinet after cabinet until he found what he needed a large bottle of bourbon and a tall glass.

He sat down at the kitchen table with the bottle in one hand and a glass in the other as he put the glass down on the table and opened the bottle and drank directly from it. He slammed the bottle down on the table as his thoughts ran away to when he had fucked her right there on this very table. She had been shy with him then, but she had still fulfilled his desires which only grew with his need for her as he picked up the bottle and took another longer drink.

He placed the bottle down on the table and started to feel the heat rising within him. Lita must have kept the fires burning longer than normal again as he thought about holding her in his arms in front of the roaring fire on a cold evening. He picked up the bottle again finishing it quickly and then tossed the empty bottle against the opposite wall, where it shattered down to pieces on the floor.

He looked down to the shattered pieces of glass and then let out a frustrated sigh and stood back up in search of another bottle to drown out his troubles.

Andy quickly barged into the kitchen investigating the noise that he heard and saw the broken bottle and pieces of glass scattered across the floor. He quickly relaxed letting the door swing closed behind him and stood against the wall with his arms crossed, looking over to Darien with a whimsical expression asking "having a rough night?"

Darien ignored his comment telling him "I need to find another bottle" as he opened cabinet after cabinet trying to find another bottle before his thoughts drifted back to her again while complaining loudly "where does Lita keep the blasted bottles" as he marched down to the pantry and saw the sacks of flower sitting there on the floor as he let out a frustrated yell, she was everywhere here.

Andy shook his head knowing there had been a difference in him since he returned two nights ago from Christopher's earlier than expected. Since then he was in a worse mood than ever before, constantly complaining and taking it out on the other servants then who he knew he was truly holding back from.

He was aware he had not called on her in days passed and had heard rumors that he intended on sending her away. He didn't know what happened to cause such a strong reaction, but based on his temper the past couple of days. It was much worse than he could expect and shook his head asking "having woman trouble?"

Darien walked back up the few stairs holding another bottle in his hand and opened it with his teeth thinking of the way she responded to him parting her legs out wide and took another drink and then could feel those eyes of hers piercing into him, he followed with another longer drink.

Andy looked over to him seeing his tortured face and nodded his head stating "trying to find an escape at the bottom of that bottle are you"

Darien turned and looked to him angrily asking "don't you have something else you should be doing right now?"

Andy shook his head no and then carefully made his way around the broken glass to sit down at the table telling him "although I see your time away from the manor, did not improve your mood at all"

Darien chose to ignore his comment as leaned up against the counter still complaining "it is too damn hot around here. I have to have a word with Lita about that"

Andy looked to him and nodded his head knowing it wasn't warm there was actually a little bit of a draft, but nodded his head telling him "I'll take care of it" and then leaned back comfortably asking "so what has you running full speed to the nearest bottle"

Darien looked to the captain of his guard and probably the closest person he could call to a friend and shook his head telling him "nothing everything is going accordingly"

Andy nodded his head knowing it was not true, whatever demons were plaguing him he was taking it out on the bottle he was holding and the broken one on the floor before that, while he watched Darien take another long drink he asked insincerely "feel better?"

Darien looked to him feeling aggravated that Andy was getting far too close into his personal business and took on one of his most commanding tones telling him "Andy what I do is my business I would advise you to remember that. You are still under my command and should remember your place" as he took another drink from the bottle

Andy stood up from the chair knowing there was no talking to him when he let the liquor take over his thoughts and bowed down to him saying "yes my lord" then turned to walk out of the kitchen, but stopped at the door and turned around telling him "I know you won't take my advice, but I'll give it anyway. You won't find what you're looking for at the bottom of that bottle or the next one either, but perhaps from the girl upstairs, who looks upon others with an overly kind heart" as he walked out the kitchen door letting it close behind him.

Darien sat down at the table with a frustrated sigh and took another drink as he complained "why does no one in this damn household do as they are told" as he slammed the bottle against the table and thought of what Andy had just said and remembered the look in Serena's eyes when she had shed tears for him while telling him that she cared.

He looked up at the ceiling picturing her naked body in her bed under her satin sheets as her chest rise and fell, soon falling asleep against her pillow after he had given her body a proper workout. The thought of her lying there with her flesh heated up as she moaned out calling for him made him feel hard for her again.

The past few days he had kept his distance from her thinking his need for her would lesson, but it hadn't. He was a fool to think it would, it had only made his urges for her grow stronger. She was a drug to him he couldn't get enough of. She could be very dangerous to him if he wasn't careful.

He stood up and finished the bottle he was holding putting it back down on the table and made up his mind, from now on he would only go up there hold her down to the bed and screw her hard and fast, then leave her. She would finally understand there is no room for emotions only pleasure. She was no more to him then all the others before her just a pretty face and an amazing body.

He went and grabbed another bottle from the pantry for reinforcement and left the kitchen to head upstairs to go to her room.

Constance came walking down the stairs seeing him walking her way with a sour expression on his face as she greeted him pleasantly "good evening my lord"

Darien just nodded his head as he walked past quickly not wanting whatever distraction she wanted to bother him with now, until he heard her ask "my lord, I was curious as to what your plans are for the new girl"

Darien stopped walking as he turned around remembering the girl he met a day earlier, thinking she maybe just what he needed to get Serena away from his thoughts once and for all he asked her "tell me again about this new girl?"

Constance had a gleam in her eyes knowing she had his attention turned away from the annoying blonde telling him "yes sir. Sarah is her name. She started here just before your visit to Lord Christopher. The girl is young and innocent. Her father is away traveling most of the time and he has left her in your care to see to her needs"

Darien had a devilish grin thinking of how he could mold this new girl, he no longer needed to deal with complicated emotions as he asked her "innocent huh?"

Constance nodded her head pleased telling him "yes my lord" Darien thought about it for a moment and then turned to Constance telling her "I will have to see about how I can take care of all her needs personally"

Constance nodded her head telling him proudly "I will be sure to get the girl ready so she is prepared to welcome you my lord"

Darien nodded his head and turned around to head back up the stairs telling her "don't be long about it" then hurriedly walked back up the stairs.

Serena awoke the next morning as the sun just started to rise in the sky. She sat up in bed and stretched her muscles feeling her body still aching from yesterday. She looked out on her room remembering everything that had happened in one evening between Constance telling her she was unwanted and Lord Montgomery showing her that was untrue.

She let out a sigh thinking of last night about him and the coldness he showed to her, but also how he put his hands on her making her feel things for him. She closed her eyes knowing she had missed his touch and he had been out to take complete control over her and in doing so left her feeling hot for him inside, wanting more of him, which even now she could not escape as she placed her hand up to her neck where his lips had been just a few hours earlier.

She opened her eyes wide hearing a noise coming from inside the other room. She knew he was awake and stood up from the bed and walked by the door between their rooms. She put her hand up to knock hoping maybe he would enjoy some further company, but then put her hand back down thinking better of waiting until he called upon her fearing he may have changed his mind about keeping her near and then looked down to her wrists seeing there were still subtle signs of where the rope pressed into her skin.

She slowly walked away from the door and to her bureau and grabbed one of her shifts and then put her silk robe around herself wrapping it tightly, she took one more look at the closed door between their rooms, let out a small sigh and headed downstairs.

She headed towards the dining room to get something to eat after missing out on her meal yesterday, but then remembered her run in with Constance and decided against it, keeping her head low she went past the dining room and headed straight towards the kitchen.

She opened the door cautiously unsure who would be up yet at this hour and saw Lita on her hands and knees carefully picking up broken pieces of glass.

She walked in the room careful not to step on any broken pieces then kneeled down next to Lita telling her "here let me help you clean this up" then grabbed a nearby towel from the counter and carefully took a few of the larger pieces of glass placing them inside.

Lita looked over to see Serena kneeling down next to her in one of her silk robes and left out a relieved sigh hoping Lord Montgomery's mood has changed since last evening and looked to Serena appreciative telling her "thank you, but be careful the glass shards are sharp"

Serena nodded her head as she continued picking up the broken pieces asking "what happened here?"

Lita looked around seeing the mess still all over the floor and shook her head telling her "I don't know when I came down here this morning I found the glass everywhere"

Serena nodded her head confused as well and carefully picked up the towel with the broken glass in her hands to dispose of it as the door quickly swung open and Constance walked into the kitchen seeing the mess on the floor demanding "what is this mess" then looked over to Serena holding onto a towel asking her "what have you done now?"

Lita stood up from her place on the floor as she wiped away some dirt from her apron telling her "Serena had nothing to do with this. I came down here this morning and found all the broken glass Serena was only helping me clean it up"

Constance looked down at the broken glass and remembered Lord Montgomery walking away last evening with a bottle in his hands and then looked back over to Serena with a secret grin seeing her standing there doing nothing as usual, unaware at this very moment she was being replaced as Constance ordered out loudly "well what do you think you are doing just standing around here, there is work to be done"

Serena let out a long sigh knowing Constance would not make it any easier on her today either and then looked down at herself wearing only her silk robe, remembering last evening when he had come to her and felt hopeful that things would turn back to somewhat of a normalcy here asking with a little grin of her own "will Lord Montgomery be coming down for breakfast this morning?"

Constance looked at her with a smirk remembering her run in with him last evening and his current where about telling her pleased "Lord Montgomery is occupied elsewhere at this time"

Serena nodded her head assuming he had left again early this morning with personal business to attend to, but then remembered hearing noises coming from his bedroom and stood up to her knowing Constance did not give her orders, he did telling her proudly "that is incorrect, he is here I heard him earlier"

Constance looked to her with a knowing grin she told her "he is not otherwise detained where, but with who. I am certain he will be otherwise detained for some time. He will not be needing you to fulfill his needs any longer"

Serena stood there feeling like someone had punched her right in the gut, he had been with her last night. She could still feel his touches and kisses still along every part of her body, making her cry out for him wanting more of what he gave and then he left her room to take another to his bed.

She remembered his words last evening playing in her head asking does it bother you knowing I have been with several women even now. She was unaware of his plans when he asked, that he intended to take another right after her, she felt anger boiling up inside of her as she squeezed her fist together and then heard Lita cry out "Serena your hand"

She looked down to see her hand now covered in blood. In her anger and frustration she had tightened the hand that held the towel with the broken pieces of glass in it as Lita quickly crossed the room and took hold of her hand putting it over a bucket and then grabbed a clean towel wrapping it around her still bleeding hand trying to keep pressure on the open wounds.

Serena stood there feeling numb to the pain while she heard Lita calling out to Constance telling her "we need to get her to a doctor"

Constance walked over and took a look at Serena's bleeding hand and shook her head telling her "don't be dramatic it is just a flesh wound" as she looked down to where small blood spots were hitting the floor telling her "and finish cleaning up this floor"

Lita stood there holding pressure on the towel seeing it dampening with Serena's blood and then looked over to Constance unbelieving what she was hearing she shook her head telling her "she needs medical attention, this will probably need stitches"

Constance looked to Lita unpleasantly hearing someone else going against her orders she told her firmly "what needs to be done is for you to go back to your kitchen duties" then grabbed another towel nearby and pushed it into Serena's good hand roughly telling her "I will see to the girl"

Serena took the clean towel and wrapped it around her hand and then looked up to the ceiling knowing what was going on above her as she heard Constance coldly order her "come along"

Serena looked back at Lita with a little sigh and nodded her head reassuringly and then followed Constance out of the room.

Not for one moment did she believe that Constance would actually take care of her as they walked out into the hall and stopped. Constance picked up her inured hand tightly causing her to feel pain coursing through it then looked to her telling her "you'll be fine, but if you want to keep your position here I suggest you find some other way to be useful"

Serena looked to her feeling a tightness in her chest rising, she knew the answer it was right in front of her, but she had to hear the words spoken aloud she asked "he is in his bed chamber with another girl right now, isn't he?"

Constance was surprised by her question as she released her hand letting out a loud fit of laughter telling her as though the answer were obvious "of course his lordship enjoys many women. His interests cannot be solely on one girl for very long before he looks elsewhere and it is my job to see to his needs and make sure all goes as he pleases"

Serena shook her head not wanting to hear any more of this as Constance's laughter echoed through the hallway she told her "you were just one of many. Do your really think you were the first girl he had become infatuated with?"

Serena shook her head trying to block out the thoughts from her mind as Constance looked to her and raised her head proudly telling her "now enough of this. You have duties to preform that you must do so accordingly. Do not expect I will be going and taking it easy on you like I did yesterday because of this" as she picked up Serena's hurt hand tightly in her own

Serena looked to her shaking her head feeling pained, but not from her hand as Constance replied telling her "if you do not due as you are told I will have a word with Lord Montgomery about finding somewhere else where your specific skills can be of use"

Serena looked to her shaking her head not wanting to hear anymore of her threats and then ripped her hand away from Constance's hold and ran from the room in tears.

Constance stood there smugly watching her run off as Andy came walking down the steps after witnessing Serena run away asking "what is the matter with Serena?"

Constance turned around surprised to see him there and shook her head replying "she is being insubordinate. I will have to have a word with Lord Montgomery about her actions"

Andy looked down the hall where Serena had run off and shook his head telling her "when it comes to that girl. I suggest you find other ways of handling things"

Constance looked to him knowing he was butting into her business and with a slight nod of her head she replied "very well sir"

Andy looked to her sternly knowing how Constance enjoyed abusing her power telling her "make sure you do" and then turned to walk away from her as Constance watched him go angrily and then lifted the bottom of her skirt slightly and headed up the stairs.


	42. Chapter 42

Ties That Bind

Chapter 42

Pressure

Author's Note: Ok for a review that I got once again let me say that this is a story that I have put my own feelings into, but it is in no way a memoir. I am not a victim I am a writer. I prefer to keep my personal life separate from my writing which is why I do not post much about myself or haven't updated my bio in a while, but I will say this that I am actually very happily married with a family of my own.

Also I will add that this is a story that I thought of long ago when I was in more of an unhealthy relationship not abusive, just unhealthy before I met my husband that is where the story line comes from past remembrances, not present.

While this story is very different from some of the others stories I have written. I do relay some of my emotions at times, and I am sure I am not the only one who sometimes does feel sad, lonely, frustrated, and yes angry. The story does take the emotions to a bit extreme levels at times, but at the end of the day it is only writing.

I have many followers that do seem to enjoy the story and as you have read it does take on some very strong topics and emotions, but if the reviews continue to go to a point where it interferes with my personal life and family I will drop the story, this will be a last resort seeing as how I do not wish to drop the story or disappoint any readers, but I do ask you to understand this is a story and respect my personal choice to keep my writing and my personal life separate.

Onto some other reviews: one reader mentioned that Constance in previous chapters when Serena became ill was responsible, this is actually a very interesting thought. When I put together the story line I never went into full detail on how Serena became sick, but it is very plausible that Constance may have been poisoning her and that is how she became deathly ill so quickly.

Also Constance's reactions to Serena are based off of hate and fear from seeing how Darien reacts with her, which can lead to intense desperation given the right circumstances. In later chapters you will see exactly how far Constance is willing to go to keep control over others with herself in power. Thank you for putting that idea out there it is very interesting and something to seriously consider further.

Where many readers question why Serena does not just try to escape I will say that she actually has tried in the past when she was first summoned to his quarters, but Darien has many resources available to him and the loyalty of those around him, he would not let her get far. Also the last time she tried to escape after what happened at Lord Christopher's she was brutally beaten by him and would fear being so again. On top of all of this she actually found within herself she does care for him which further complicates things.

Also another reader mentioned that Serena may have other family out there this is something that I have been playing around with for an expanded story line and while I won't give away too much of the plot. I hope you continue to read further as more of the story develops and unfolds.

If anyone else has any thoughts or questions or I may have not answered your questions or review fully please let me know. I would love to hear from all of my readers regarding the story.

Thanks for following along Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Darien stood looking out his bedroom window he couldn't understand what went wrong possibly it was the food he ate that left his stomach squeamish, maybe he had drank to excessively last night causing him to feel a dull ache in his head. Or maybe it was due to lack of sleep that he felt fatigued, whatever the reason he couldn't understand what was wrong with him. He had a beautiful young girl just as Constance had told him completely innocent tied to his bed and he had difficulty performing.

He had coaxed her to his personal chambers late yesterday evening, everything went just as planned. She came to his room she was a lovely sight soft pink lips, pure white silky skin, and sandy colored hair. He immediately got thoughts running through his head of what he could do with her.

She had come to him just as all the rest before her did a virgin and he made his advances towards her and as expected she got scared and pulled away from him.

He was able to control the situation and subdue her easily without having to call upon the others to bring her back, after some small struggles he tied her down to the bed and made quick work of removing her clothing.

She continued to struggle against the ropes crying out for him to stop, he grabbed the blind fold he had earlier used on Serena seeing it still had some of her saliva on it and tied it around the other girls mouth to silence her, not wanting to deal with a replay of last time with Serena barging in on them so he kept her quiet.

He looked down at what he had done with her tied up waiting on him, with the blind fold covering her mouth and for a moment he had a vision of his blonde with her legs wrapped up against him while he rocked hard into her. He quickly shook the thought away he didn't need this, he had this other girl right where he wanted her unable to run, tied to his bed with her legs spread out for him, innocent ready for the taking.

He hit his hand up against the wall in frustration it was a game to him, a game he always won and to the victor go the spoils. It was only a matter of time before he got her to agree to be his permanently and mold her to his wishes. He looked back at her seeing her long legs and smooth stomach which he had every intention of exploring further as he closed his eyes thinking of her again with her legs wrapped around him.

He quickly shook the thought out of his head unsure how she got in there as he took a deep breath and looked to the girl waiting on the bed. She would be just the distraction he needed to forget about her and the way she heated up for him when she called out his name.

He turned back towards the window and took a few deep breath knowing nothing had changed, he was still in complete control of the situation and then turned around and looked back to the bed where she lied tied up. He watched her body wiggling around trying to get away from him and the many pleasures that he would bring to her, normally seeing them moving their hips around would be enough to bring up his member, but this time…this time it was different he thought about her again the way she would let out a light moan when his hand brushed up against her curves.

He reached up feeling the ache in his head returning again as he looked back to the bed where he had his first taste of her, she had been the only one, the only one who had ever made him come on their first try out

He shook the thought away knowing it had nothing to do with her. It could have been anyone, he could have the same reaction with this girl. He slowly walked over to the bed and put a hand to her forehead trying to calm her promising her "I'll take it slow"

She looked up at him with her eyes full of fear while he moved his fingers slowly up her legs and then reached down placing a kiss on her stomach as she shook at his touch. He heard her voice in his head crying out "more" he pulled back taking a deep breath and then looked to the girl seeing her mouth was still covered and raked a hand through his hair.

He let out a sigh knowing whose voice he heard in his head, then bent down quickly forcing himself to forget her and put his mouth sucking down on her neck as he heard her voice again begging him "Oh Darien"

He broke away from her and walked over grabbing his bottle from the night stand and took another drink out of it, then looked down seeing the girl lying there on his bed whimpering he let out a deep breath.

He regained himself and put down the bottle knowing it was just the two of them alone in this room, she was just like all the rest before her as he moved over to the bed and put his mouth down to one of her breasts as his tongue teased her nipple.

He felt her body go tense by his touch, unlike her when she would fully extend her body out further for him, he shook the thought out of his head finally hearing the silence he so desperately needed and continued licking her nipple, while his fingers traveled lower down as he took hold of her feminine part in his hand cupping her while putting a light pressure looking for his entry as he heard her voice begging him "please let me touch you"

He removed his hand quickly and let out a loud groan starting to feel sick to his stomach again. Meanwhile the girl looked up at him with fear and confusion in her eyes

He stood up from the bed and walked over by the window needing to clear his head of all things Serena hoping some air would help. He turned around to look at this girl lying there waiting, untouched by any other man. She was perfect for what he needed he should have no problem taking what he wanted from her, but couldn't asking himself again "what is wrong with me?"

He looked down to his appendage not seeing any rise at all. It made no sense he had her there right where he needed her, tied up and waiting for him. She was pure, untouched and by the end of this she could be his to enjoy at his pleasure without any further complications of feelings. He just needed to take his time just like all the others before her and he couldn't do it.

He cursed foully hearing her voice again in his head asking him "why am I not enough?"

He let out an angry scream determined he would not let her get to him and walked over to the bed to finish this. He grabbed onto the girls legs tired of all the games played, acceptance or not he would just have her for his own now.

He spread her legs open wide apart ready to enter all of him inside her tight walls, when he saw the vase on the floor that he had knocked over last night where the flowers still lied discarded on the floor. He heard her voice again in his head telling him "I wanted to give you pleasure"

He shook his head and looked away from the flowers, then grabbed onto her legs putting himself right at her opening, he would enter her quickly and get it done once and for all; when he heard her whimper and looked up seeing the tears mixed with the fear in her eyes. She lied there quivering beneath him, but it was somebody else eyes, the eyes that haunted his thoughts he felt piercing into him, and backed away slightly somehow it all felt wrong.

He put his hand down on top her leg and felt her jerking away from him. He closed his eyes and could feel Serena's legs wrapped around him tightly desperately seeking more of him as he opened his eyes and looked down on the girl he was with and removed himself from on top of her.

He walked past her to the window as he looked out on a clear blue sky. A small smirk came to his face thinking of that day by the lake, how she had come for him in multiple ways, he would enjoy going back there again, when he saw the girl that haunted his thoughts appear right in front of him.

He watched from the window seeing her running across an open field with her hair blowing out behind her as she ran. He stood there watching her feeling himself heat up at just her sight and then turned around to look away.

He looked over to the bed and saw Sarah lying there tied up waiting and he felt nothing, no pleasure, no rise, nothing as reality set in, he realized what he was doing or rather not doing with her and knew what he wanted.

He walked over to the bed and quickly untied the ropes he used to hold her down thinking with a little smirk of better ways he could use them with Serena.

He walked over to his bureau and grabbed a shirt putting it on over his head as Sarah slowly sat up on the bed keeping her eyes directly on him and lifted her knees up close to her trying to block her naked self from his view.

Darien paid no heed as he walked over in a hurry and picked up his discarded pants from the ground while the girl lied there scared and nervous not knowing what was happening. If this was some other game he was playing or if he changed his mind, but she was glad to be out of his bondage when he turned to her suddenly telling her "get out of here before I change my mind"

She quickly got off his bed and ran from the room not wanting to waste a second if he changed his mind as she ran down the halls in tears. Darien did not waste time worrying about her any further and quickly grabbed his boots placing them on then headed down the stairs to head towards the courtyard where he last saw her.

He walked down the hall feeling a sense of determination to have her as his own and no one else's, the plan was simple. He would find Serena grab her toss her over his shoulder if he must, take her up to his room and tie her down.

She would obey him and if he so wished to do so he would fuck her for days on end, make her forget about any thoughts of any other man, but him while her body responded to his touch in multiple pleasurable ways.

He would make her cry out for more, calling for him, begging for him, which he would gladly give making her come for him over and over again in multiple pleasurable ways.

He would finally make her understand what she had become, what she is, she is his and no one else's, she was what he wanted, what he craved for, this time and every time she would be enough.

He walked down towards the main foyer where Constance was supervising and looked up surprised to see him outside of his bedroom so soon she walked towards him asking nervously "my lord is everything alright and to your liking"

Darien looked to her not in the mood for her theatrics feeling in a rush to get out to the field where he last saw Serena running past telling her "yes, now excuse me I am looking for Serena"

Constance stood there dumbfounded as she looked to him questioning "Serena my lord?"

Darien nodded his head angry by her ridiculous statement telling her "yes Serena my mistress. I am in need of her"

Constance stood there blinking unsure what had happened with the other girl and shook her head telling him with a little raise of her chin "sir, she has run off after not obeyed a direct order"

Darien looked to her with a raised eyebrow surprised that she would dare run off on him again questioning "run off"

Andy came walking down the steps at that moment stating calmly "I just saw her go running towards the stables I believe you can find her there"

Darien nodded his head and quickly walked out the door ready to find out what this nonsense is about her disobeying orders and if she had any intentions of trying to leave him again he would deal with her as necessary

Andy watched from the stairs as Darien slammed the door shut behind him as Constance stood there with a little smirk expecting her to get the punishment that was coming to her when Andy turned back and told her "I believe you have other things to see yourself too"

Constance looked to him with a knowing grin and walked back towards the kitchen

Darien walked out towards the stables ready to go inside when he saw a wave of blonde hair out in the field behind it and followed her past the stables to an opening of fresh grass, normally where he would let his horse run free, but today he slowly walked up seeing her lying there on her back with her eyes closed.

He slowly walked up behind her and crossed his arms over his chest with a little curve to his lips, seeing her lying there still with her eyes closed blissfully unaware he was there watching her he told her "so is this how you spend your days waiting for me on your back"

Serena opened her eyes wide surprised to hear his voice and then turned around quickly to see him there as she got up to her feet she looked to him choking out the words saying "my lord I didn't expect to see you"

He looked to her seeing the redness around her eyes from where she had been crying and stepped up closer to her a put a hand behind her neck asking "oh were you expecting someone else"

Serena shook her head and turned away as she wiped a tear off her cheek knowing he was the one who had found pleasure with another telling him "no one" as she crossed her arms over her chest stating "although I had heard you were occupied with another"

He let out a little smirk knowing no one else would dare speak to him in the way she has become accustomed to doing so and reached out placing his arms around her feeling her warm skin pressed against him as his mouth came down kissing her neck.

Serena stood there taking in his scent feeling the warm sensation of his breath against her skin, even now when she was angry with him after just taking another to his bed. Now he had come for her. It was her turn next knowing it was all just a game to him, that she was his pawn in.

She stood there angrily, but could do nothing to stop his advances and what was worse the way he made her feel inside when he touched her when she heard him say "I had been with another, but she could not satisfy my needs the way you can"

Serena stood there shocked and confused after what Constance had said to her telling him "I don't understand"

Darien used one of his hands to lift her chin up, so her eyes looked directly at him. He looked into those big blue orbs of hers, those eyes he could become lost in he told her "simple no one else can give me the same pleasure that you can. I realize that now"

Serena stood there shaking her head trying to get her head around what she just heard him say as she shook her head asking "but the other girl?"

He looked to her seeing the confused look on her face and let out a little chuckle telling her "right now all I wish to think of is how loud I can make you scream out my name"

She looked to him shaking his words out of her head knowing after everything he had said and done, he couldn't have meant it the way she hoped, but still she had to ask him "what happened with the other girl she wasn't good enough for you?"

Darien was a little taken back by the truth in her words and shook his head telling her "no I had to let her go"

Serena looked up at him shaking her head, blinking her eyes, trying to get the word to form asking "why?"

He looked to her growing impatient with the questions as his mouth came down kissing her neck telling her "I told you why?"

She put her head back wanting more as she let out a small moan, feeling his lips travel down her skin as she asked him "please just tell me"

He nodded his head as his hand reached out taking hold of her bottom firmly telling her "very well she wasn't you"

She could feel his mouth on her warm skin and his hands holding her up close to him, she closed her eyes trying to take all of it in asking him "but what you said about wanting to have many women that one was not enough"

He removed his mouth from her neck and looked to her displeased telling her "do we really need to keep going over this" then let out a sigh telling "yes alright if that one is you, your enough"

Serena stopped feeling the world stop spinning while her breath caught in her throat knowing she was the only one he wanted.

She leaned back into him feeling his tender touch around her neck, to down her back as a tear escaped down her eye, while he bent down in front of her placing a kiss above her breast stating "now let's take this conversation upstairs" while he reached down and placed his hand down on her lower regions telling her "a little sample of what is to come"

Serena felt her whole body heating up ready to take him right here if he so chose while his mouth slowly went back up again to her shoulder as she let out a small moan asking "more"

A smile graced his lips hearing her pleads as he ran his hand up and down her arm slowly ready to grab her and throw over his shoulder to carry her upstairs if she gave him even the slightest hard time in doing so. He raised her arm up and placed a gentle kiss down on her elbow and then stopped as he released his arms from around her leaving Serena momentarily shocked by his sudden jerk reaction as he grabbed onto her wrist raising her injured hand up asking "what is this?"

Serena pulled her hand away afraid of his temper that she saw rising and shook her head calmly telling him "it's nothing just a flesh wound"

Darien looked down at the towel wrapped around her hand seeing traces of blood on it and then ordered her "let me see it"

Serena slowly reached her hand back out waiting for his anger to come out as he took her hand in his own and carefully unwrapped the towel seeing the one below was completely red and saturated with blood as he looked up to her with disapproval and took a deep breath stating aloud "a flesh wound"

Serena gulped hearing the anger in his voice as she watched him slowly remove the towel to see the deep gashes on her hand beneath as she bled onto him.

He shook his head while trying to keep pressure on the open cuts then looked to her and took a deep breath trying to keep his temper in check demanding "what is the meaning of this"

Serena tried to remove her hand from his telling him "it's nothing really" Darien did not let go of her hand this time arguing back "this is not nothing. Why did you not say something sooner this could become infected. Why would you not tell me of this right away?"

She looked down to the ground remembering how she got the cuts in the first place telling him "Constance said you were busy elsewhere with another. I didn't want to disturb"

Darien shook his head remembering how terrible she was at doing kitchen duties and expected it was a kitchen accident then placed a kiss down to her injured hand telling her more calmly "not any longer, not when it comes to you. Come we'll get this looked at right away and then you will be staying out of the kitchen going forward"

Serena looked up at him surprised he no longer seemed angry with her, his words were actually caring. She nodded her head seeing the gingerly way he wrapped the towel back around her hand while he told her "come along now, let's get this hand looked at"

She nodded her head unable to remove her eyes from him and simply relied back saying "uh huh" while questioning herself if she was really only dreaming all of this.

Serena winced as the doctor sewed stitches into her hand; fourteen stitches later it was finally done. He wrapped her hand in a bandage and tied it off. Darien stood close by her the whole time as he looked to the doctor asking "well will she be alright"

The doctor nodded his head saying "yes luckily the cuts were not as deep as I originally expected. They will need time to heal though, for the next week keep the bandage and the area around it clean, and especially no using that hand"

Serena was going to object, but Darien intervened telling him "she won't I will be sure of it" as he turned around to see her trying to use her injured hand to get down from the exam table she sat on top of.

He put his arm around her waist helping her down to the ground as he looked to her and shook his head with mock disapproval saying "not even out of the doctors yet and already not doing as you're told"

Serena blushed by his words as she asked him "how will I get by without the use of my hand for a week" he whispered his response down into her ear "I'm sure I can think of a few ways" She looked to him with a smirk asking "really what kind of ways"

He felt his need for her present itself knowing he would never get his fill from this girl as he told her "soon" He gave the doctor a few coins for his trouble and then left with Serena in toe.

They walked down the small path in the village when Serena's stomach began to grumble he turned to look at her surprised asking "was that you?" she lowered her head embarrassed telling him "yes"

He looked to her and realized they had not shared a meal together in days and asked concerned "when did you last have something to eat?"

Serena looked down to the ground knowing he would not be pleased and did not want to make eye contact telling him "yesterday morning"

She could tell by the sound of his voice he was not happy hearing this he told her "Serena as my mistress I expect you to follow certain rules one of them being, you must eat right and take care of yourself properly which I have found you have done neither in my absence"

She nodded her head solemnly and replied telling him "I am aware my lord and I'm sorry" He tilted her head up to face him he told her "one more thing Serena"

She looked to him with a loud gulp unsure what it could be, what he expected of her, if this crazy dream she was experiencing was over and the lord of the manor was back what punishment would behold her, when he put a hand under her chin raising her head up to face him he told her "I prefer hearing my given name from your mouth"

She looked to him not expecting to hear that and nodded her head feeling unaware of who this man with her is telling him "very well Darien"

He picked up her injured hand placing it to his lips and put a soft kiss on the bandage telling her "come we'll get you something to eat"


	43. Chapter 43

Ties That Bind

Chapter 43

What I Want

Author's Note: Hi everyone just a quick note, but I want to thank all those that put in a reviews thank you so much and I am very glad to see that you enjoyed the last chapter. Also I want to thank everyone for respecting my wishes and letting me keep some of my personal life private. Just to put your minds at ease I will be continuing on with the story and I hope that you all continue to enjoy and read on and please send in your reviews to let me know your thoughts and comments on the story. Thanks Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

They walked down along the path together as she heard her stomach let out a loud grumble, her cheeks turned a rosy shade of red, she looked over to him hoping he didn't hear the sound asking "will it be much further"

He continued walking down the path holding onto her good hand in his own, as he looked to her with a knowing look telling her "no, but if you followed some of my rules for a change and ate properly this wouldn't be a problem, now come the tavern is just down the path here"

Serena opened her mouth about to complain that it was Constance with all the tasks put on her she didn't get a chance to eat, but decided better on it and to not start an argument with him, when they were getting along rather well together. She kept her mouth closed and nodded her head telling him "I will do better"

He looked to her with a raised brow surprised at how quickly she agreed and nodded his head telling her "make sure you do"

They continued walking along the path through a small wooded area until they came up to the village. She looked around surprised not realizing in all her years living there, she never knew there had been a pathway through the woods that led almost right up to her house.

They continued forward, but she was unable to keep pace with her eyes focused on the small house off to the right when her attention was set aside by one of the men she recognized from the village, the baker's husband waved his hand up as he called out "pardon me Lord Montgomery"

Serena looked to Darien with a little smile knowing there were those that depended on him for his leadership and guidance and with the baker's wife being taken lame these past few months a little hospitality would go a long way telling him "go on"

Darien heard the shout also normally not wanting to waste his own time on trivial matters and have others take care of it, but then he looked down into that face of hers and saw something there in her eyes looking back at him a look of confidence he never saw before and nodded his head telling her "I'll just be a moment" and then walked over to speak with the villager

Serena looked over watching him speak with the man and then walked slowly further down the path staying within his eye sight and then stopped in front of a small cottage staring up at it with the shaky front door and the same hole in the roof that still remained unfixed.

Darien shook the man's hand telling him "I will be sure to take your concerns into advisement and send one of my men with my response soon" the man nodded his head telling him "thank you lord Montgomery"

Darien turned around with a small sigh of relief glad that was finished and expected to see her waiting for him, but realized Serena had not stayed where he left her as usual. He looked around to see where she was and saw her standing a few feet away in front of her father's house.

He looked to her standing there looking up at the small house longingly, he let out a deep breath knowing what kind of man her father really is after having a private conversation with him regarding his daughter as he made his hand into a fist remembering the choice words her father used for her and walked over to her ordering "come along there is nothing for you there any longer"

Serena turned around to look at him and shook her head telling him "I don't want to believe that maybe if I…"

Darien shook his head knowing however much she wanted it, a relationship with her father would never be as he walked over to her taking her good hand in his own telling her "your place is with me now, come along"

She nodded her head knowing how he disliked when she spoke back, but she also couldn't just walk away from the only family she had and stayed put telling him "I know, it's that, well maybe if I"

Darien shook his head seeing her stubborn resolve knowing no good would come of any connection between her and her father. It would only cause her more grief, he reached up and put his hand to her cheek and told her "no, your complete dedication is what I want from you, I insist there is to be no distractions coming between us, now come along"

Serena hung her head low as she slowly followed him obediently behind while she kept her eyes on the small house. Darien stopped walking and turned to see how slowly she followed behind and looked to see where her focus was and shook his head telling her "you need to forget this place"

She turned back and looked to him standing still in place as she put her hands on her hips he looked at her with a raised questioning brow while she shook her head replying "he is my father"

Darien looked to her seeing her standing there defiantly and with a shake of his head he told her firmly "he does not deserve your admiration now come along"

She followed along quietly behind him, but refused to take his hand to let him lead her as she continued to walk ahead she replied "neither do you, but you have it anyway"

Darien stood there surprised by her comment as she walked right past him and then turned around to look at him questioning "are we going to stop and eat or continue walking"

He looked to see she stood in front of the small tavern as he walked over and opened the door telling her "you speak of those fondly who have done nothing to be deserving of your admiration"

She looked to him knowing he spoke of himself as well and shrugged her shoulders replying "yes I guess it is one of my many faults" as she quickly changed the subject asking "shall we get a table"

Darien looked to this girl in front of him she wasn't perfect and didn't obey him as he wished, but certainly full of surprises, and he did believe every word that she spoke, she meant exactly what she said as he nodded his head telling her "yes, but we will eat here quickly. I am in need to get back to the manor as soon as possible"

Serena looked up to him surprised wondering what it was that would spoil their afternoon together, whether the baker had mentioned some important business as she questioned him "is there urgent need to be getting back"

Darien nodded his head as he put his hand under her chin telling her "yes I wish to see how many different ways I can gain your admiration"

Serena looked to him knowing what context he spoke of and nodded her head telling him "I understand" he looked to her with a pleased smile telling her "I am sure you do"

They sat together at a small table at the back of the tavern where he proceeded to order for them getting her a full meal and a pint for himself as he sat there drinking from the large mug, while he kept a watchful eye on her as she sat and ate every last piece off her plate.

She placed a spoon full of creamed corn into her mouth as she saw him sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed watching her intently she asked "are you not hungry?"

He looked to her with a little smirk and shook his head telling her "not for food no, but I am starving for you"

Serena gulped knowing what would soon come after her meal was over when she heard him tell her "open your legs"

She looked to him shocked knowing he didn't want to wait that long to get back to the manor as she whispered back "here?"

He nodded his head feeling how hard he was just in her vicinity telling her quietly "yes here do it now"

She took a quick look around the tavern, seeing no one was looking there way as she sat there and opened her legs up wider straddling her chair as she gulped down the last piece of corn.

He slid his foot behind her chair leg dragging the chair closer to him. She was momentarily startled as she felt the chair move beneath her as he moved his mouth closer to her ear and whispered "stay quiet"

She nodded her head unsure if she would be able to even speak now as she looked around at all the other patrons sitting eating there meals waiting for one of them to notice what they were doing, when she felt him insert one of his fingers inside of her as she took a sudden intake of breath.

He looked to her pleased as he rubbed his fingers against her feminine walls and told her "your already wet for me"

She sat there keeping her hand firmly planted on the table while she saw him pick up his mug calmly and take another drink while he massaged her insides with his finger and then inserted a second reaching up higher. She gasped for air feeling the sensations running through her. He whispered over her shoulder "act calmly and keep eating"

She looked to him with her eyes wide questioning act calmly, she didn't know how she would when all she could think of, all she felt was what he was doing to her at this moment, she closed her eyes wanting more then what he could do right here.

He looked to her face seeing how her nose scrunched up when she was close to hitting her climax, he was used to her face and all her mannerisms while she reacted to his touch. He picked up a piece of beef steak on the fork and held it out for her and ordered her "eat" hoping to distract her mouth from screaming out as he pushed her to the edge.

She looked to him feeling her heart racing and the no nonsense look on his face and opened her mouth wider as he placed the piece of steak on her tongue. She began to slowly chew as she felt his fingers circle around her sweet spot and she almost choked.

He removed his fingers from inside of her as he whispered on the back of her neck "better take this slow" and handed her a cup of water telling her "drink"

She took the cup from his hand and gulped down the cold water down her throat to try to surpass the feverish heat she had building inside of her as she saw him pick up another spoonful of corn telling her "eat slower this time"

She sat there trying to catch her breath looking up at him seeing how calmly he sat, while food no longer invaded her mind on what she hungered for as her eyes pleaded with him for more as she placed her hand down onto his thigh

He looked down to where her hand was placed with a pleased smile asking her "do you want me Serena"

She nodded her head no longer caring who was in the tavern watching them telling him "yes"

He smiled happily knowing he could not get this kind of response from any other, but her telling her with a small grin "all in good time, but you need to eat to gather your strength. I have further plans for us later"

She looked to him curiously asking "plans" He slowly moved his hand up and down her thigh telling her "yes" and then reached up to touch her cheek with his thumb telling her "I find myself still famished"

She looked to the table where his drink sat and shook her head telling him "but you didn't eat anything"

He let out a small laugh telling her "food is not what I am famished for" as he reached up and cupped her feminine area with his hand, she let out a sudden gasp and then looked up to him with a nod of her head understanding perfectly as he leaned over and whispered in her ear "soon all of you will be all of mine for as long as it please me"

She let out a sigh thinking of being with him again, but questioned what was still expected of her and looked down to her wrapped up hand, knowing how much Constance demanded of her injured or not asking him "what about my chores"

He let out a small chuckle thinking of the many ways she could serve him and lifted her face to look into those blue eyes of hers once more telling her "you have only one thing you need concern yourself with and that is satisfying my needs by doing as you're told. Now eat up"

She looked to him unsure what would be. Right now she was happy sitting with Darien the kind man who showed up once and awhile, but would Lord Montgomery eventually return to ruin her happiness or if she had come to be with a whole new Darien, only time would tell as she saw him raise a fork of meat telling her "eat up I wish to return to the manor to finish what I started elsewhere"

Serena finished her plate quickly and Darien left a few coins on the table for their meal and then stood up taking her hand in his as he led her outside and reached up to gently touch her cheek telling her "now there will be no more distractions between us"

Serena though was not paying attention to his comment as her thoughts were elsewhere further down the path behind him as she heard a woman crying and screaming "no please don't take them" as a tall brawny man held her back

She followed with her eyes to where the woman was screaming and looked further down the path to see a wagon moving slowly away with two young boys maybe 8 and 10 with their hands tied in front of them walking behind it being led away.

She knew she had to do something to help and looked up to Darien shaking her head telling him concerned "you must do something about this?"

Darien was a little taken back by her unexpected comment and then turned to see what she spoke of as she pointed to the cart heading away from the village and shook his head unfazed by it he told her "it is none of my concern"

Serena stood there looking at him unsure how he could be so cavalier about it and shook her head questioning "but this is your land, these are your people. How can you say it is not of your concern? Shouldn't you stop this?"

Darien took a hold of her hand in his and turned away from the commotion telling her "no those boys are being sold as slave labor, whatever debt their parents collected they are payment now, come along"

Serena felt let down hearing his unfeeling words questioning how he could care so little over the boys wellbeing then looked over her shoulder and took one last look at the boys with their hands tied in front of them as Darien led her away back to his manor. She realized she was those boys only she had an invisible rope around her hands.

Serena sat in silence with him the whole way back to the manor holding her injured hand gently in her lap, but all she could think about were the two innocent boys and what kind of life they would have now for something they had no control of.

The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the manor Darien looked over to her seeing she was overly quiet for the remainder of the journey and asked her "is there something on your mind"

She looked up to him surprised he would question what she was thinking of, but knew speaking out would not change those boys fate or hers and shook her head telling him "no"

He nodded his head not wanting to spend another moment on anything other than his need for her and how she could satisfy that need and took her hand leading her inside telling her "come I want to enjoy every last inch of you" as he started leading her up the stairs to his bedroom, but she stopped behind him not walking another step.

He turned around to see her standing on the bottom step and looked at her accusingly demanding "what are you doing come along, now Serena"

She looked to him hoping to take a small amount of control of her own body back for herself for once and asked kindly with a bright smile "I was hoping I could have a quick bath before"

Darien quickly dismissed her with a shake of his head telling her "you may do so afterwards now come"

Serena took one additional step up following behind him seeing his broad shoulders when a little grin graced her face she told him stubbornly "I would prefer to do so first" and then walked up the additional few steps putting her hand up onto his chest telling him "then I will no longer be dirty and I will be all yours for as long as it pleases you"

Darien stood on the step and looked her way knowing how stubborn she could be when she set her mind on something she wanted and he wanted her full attention on him for what he had planned and conceded telling her "fine, but make it quick. I will send Mina up to assist you"

Serena nodded her head happily knowing she actually got her way with him as she walked slowly up the stairs past him and then trailed a finger over his hard chest as he took a firm hold of her finger in his hand telling her "make it quick Serena"

She nodded her head telling him "will do" and continued up the steps while he watched as she went all the way up seeing the tight ass of hers shaking, he let out a breath of frustration she seemed to bring out in him more so then any other.

Constance walked past the stairs seeing Darien walk down solemnly down and she came walking over to the banister telling him "my lord I am sorry you did not enjoy the girl Sarah. I will be sure to have her sent away at once"

Darien made no comment to her as he stepped down and started to walk towards his study. Constance stood there watching him walk on by her without a word spoken. She raised her head up proudly not willing to be ignored as though she was an average household servant telling him "I assure you next time I will make sure to do better"

He turned around quickly to her response telling her "there will be no more need for a next time" and then continued walking towards the study leaving Constance standing there flabbergasted.

She regained her posture quickly and looked over to the closed door of his study as she quickly followed behind him into his study looking for answers.

He looked up from his desk surprised to hear her enter she told him with a sincere smile "my lord I am sure you don't mean that. The girl was young and obviously not suited to your needs. I am sure we can find better"

Darien shook his head and told her "that is not necessary" and then went back to ignoring her as he picked up the letter opener and started to slice open one of the seals on an envelope

Constance stood there watching him seeing how little attention he gave her way she spoke up protesting "but my lord if you were displeased, I am sure that"

He looked up from the letter he held aggravated she was still in the room and cut her off midsentence telling her in a raised voice "I have found all the pleasure I need with Serena" and waved his hand away telling her "now go see to your other duties"

Constance stood there hearing him give her orders unsure what had happened how it all back fired on her she shook her head trying again she asked him "my lord, I am sure that there would be others"

Darien stood up from his desk aggravated by repeating himself and shouted out loudly "enough, I have told you what I desire and nothing further" as he looked upstairs knowing he was tired of waiting and walked back around his desk and went to open the door he told her "and tell Lita that we will not be eating in the dining hall this evening" as he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Constance looked to the closed door he just left out of and then went and sat in his chair that he just occupied. She reached over and grabbed his letter opener from the desk and put it up against her pointer finger twirling it back and forth she spoke aloud "this won't do"

Serena relaxed back in the tub careful not to get her hand wet as she shut her eyes and felt the warm water soothing against her sore body. Every inch of her felt like there was either a cut or bruise forming against her aching muscles as the water surrounded her in a weightless environment.

She heard the door open and close as she called out "just leave the oils by the bath Mina I will get them later" when she felt a pair of strong hands roam over her shoulders down to her chest as she leaned back into his touch he whispered behind her ear "I want you now"

Her eyes open quickly to see him kneeling behind her next to the tub with a devilish grin. She nodded her head telling him "alright just let me grab a towel to dry off"

He stood up looking down to her wet body not wanting a towel to come between them he told her "no now" as he reached down into the water picking her up in his arms getting his shirt soaked in the process.

She wrapped her arms around his neck holding on tight as she let out a little giggle telling him "you're all wet"

He looked down at her with a grin telling her "not as wet as you are going to be" and carried her through the adjoining door into his bedroom lying her wet body down onto his bed as he quickly took off his shirt dropping it to the floor as he faced her with his damp chest.

She looked at him with his body wet and dripping, she wanted to run her hands over his hard chest when the next thing she knew he had her injured hand in his and placed a small kiss on the bandage then reached up and tied her arm to the bedpost above her then followed doing the same with her other hand.

She pulled on the rope unable to move her hands and looked to him disappointed as she asked "why?"

He gave her a devilish grin telling her "doctor's orders you are not to use this hand at all. I gave my word" then put his hand under her chin lifting her head up to look at him he told her "I never go back on my word Serena"

She looked to him feeling the stretch at her arms asking "but why must you tie me like this" He came down on her neck kissing her hard as she breathed out feeling his warm breath on her skin he told her "I will do as I please and you will enjoy it"

She didn't know how he could make her feel so hot inside with just his words, but also still feel like his prisoner as she felt him kiss lower down her chest to her stomach.

She opened up her legs wider for him wanting desperately to finish what he started before. He looked down to her spread legs with a pleased smile telling her "not yet be patient my vixen"

He put one of his hands up to her breast giving it a light squeeze as she extended herself into his touch. He placed his mouth down on one breast while tasting her nipple with his tongue as she let out a light moan while he sucked on her and then used his free hand and caressed on the other tightly in his grasp.

She didn't know how it was possible after all the times they had been together, but his touches and taste of her now left her panting unable to get enough of him as she tried to get air to fill into her lungs.

He could feel her hips pushing up against him wanting their own attention and he decided to give her a taste of what was to come as he put his finger deep inside of her and received a moan of pleasure from her as a reward as she cried out "oh yes"

He continued a steady rhythm with his fingers as he put his mouth around her other breast sucking hard at her nipple before releasing it gently from his teeth.

Her cries could be heard throughout the room as she called out to him "please"

He looked up to her lying there for his pleasure alone and then slowly lowered himself kissing down between her breasts to her stomach and then removed his finger from inside of her as he looked up to her with a knowing look asking "so do you want me to go down on you"

She looked to him and no longer felt shy or unsure of herself and begged him loudly "yes please"

He had a pleasured smile wrapped along his face knowing she enjoyed his advantages as much as he enjoyed giving them to her and lowered himself to her stomach and then down to her abdomen and opened her legs up wider for him as he took her thighs in each of his hands and gently messaged them before sticking his tongue inside of her as she cried out "oh Darien please more, don't stop"

Those words were like music to his ears, she was his and he could do whatever he pleased with her and she would respond to his touch like no other and in turn she made him go hard as a rock as he continued licking her insides knowing soon he wouldn't last much longer before he found his own flow.

His tongue circled around her sweet spot as her breathing was getting heavier and he felt her body jerk up as she pulled against the ropes screaming out "yes" while he tasted her release.

She calmed down relaxing on the bed and he removed his tongue from inside of her and moved his hands back and forth over her legs asking her "you're not ready to quit on me are you"

She shook her head and took a calming breath telling him "no I want more of you"

He looked to her amazed that she could bring him up with just her words and those eyes of hers piercing him the way she did then quickly lowered his pants removing them onto the ground and lied down with her.

He reached up touching her face telling her "you are amazing" and then entered inside of her in one quick movement as she screamed out his name "Darien" He filled all of her with all of him

He pushed himself into her riding her at a fast pace as her breathing sped up with each time he thrust into her, she was unsure if her heart could continue to pump at the same speed he did as he pushed himself into harder asking "are you alright"

She nodded her head as she tried to find the words to tell him of the pleasure she felt she told him between breaths "yes keep going"

He looked to her with a grin knowing she was enjoying it asking her "does it feel good having me inside of you Serena" she nodded her head slowly replying "yes" as she tried to catch her breath

He reached up placing a kiss down to her lips he told her "I'm going to make you come for me like you never have before" as he sped up his rhythm.

She looked to him with anticipation of fufilling his promise of what is to come as she could feel him inside of her pushing down into her harder and faster

She wanted to grab onto something feeling as though she would break or the bed would first, as she pulled against the ropes feeling him consuming all of her.

She struggled to breathe through desperate gasps, she looked up to his face and could see he was as deeply affected as she was, while he grabbed onto her breasts in his hands squeezing them tight. She screamed out his name "Darien" and then so did as he yelled out behind her "Serena" as they both reached them climaxes together.

He lied there on top of her for a moment catching his own breath and then looked down at his own vixen never experiencing anything like that before. He slowly removed himself from inside her and stood up from the bed looking down on her lying there after experiencing one of the best arousals he ever had.

She would forever tempt him and be his, he would never let her go or tire as he fought to control his own urges seeing her lying there on his bed completely naked and heated up from the passion he built.

He walked over to his bureau to grab a rag and then looked down to the floor seeing the flowers discarded there and picked one up as he placed it down on top of her stomach.

She looked to him unsure what motive he had for the gesture he told her "you give me a great deal of pleasure Serena. You will be mine and mine alone, never forget that"

She nodded her head knowing how possessive he could become of her, but she was all he wanted and that thought brought a smile across her face telling him "I know"

He nodded his head telling her "good" then stepped away from his bureau to the wash stand and turned around seeing her lying there helpless for him, until she looked up at him with those same doe eyes asking "will you please untie me now"

He grabbed a wash rag from the basin and then looked her way with a devilish grin telling her "no, I'm still not finished with you yet"

She looked to him seeing the way he slowly stalked over to the bed and felt her heart flutter with anticipation of the pleasures that would soon follow.


	44. Chapter 44

Ties That Bind

Chapter 44

Best interests

Author's Note: Hi everyone not much to say this week, just want to thank all my readers for following along with the story. I hope you are enjoying it so far and that everyone had a nice Valentine's Day and if you are interested I posted a sweet valentine fic on Friday titled Red Heart if you want to check it out. Thanks for reading and following along and please continue to send your thoughts and reviews on the story. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena lied there on his bed trying to catch her breath. He had kept her tied up for two days straight of nothing, but complete sexual arousal, hard sex, and multiple orgasms.

Her whole body was on over drive as she felt him place his lips down onto her stomach, she let out a low moan of pleasure then looked down on him expectantly waiting for what is to come next, while he slowly moved his hands down to her hips and then exited himself out of her.

She tried to calm her overly beating heart mixed with the tingles going throughout her whole body from all the sensations he has given her, reaching yet another orgasm brought on by his sexual expertise. She lied there waiting for what else he had planned for her what delicious treats were to come next.

He stood up off his bed as he looked down at her lying there with her legs spread open wide begging him with her eyes for him to come over and ravish her, get her to scream out his name once more and with that experience a pleasure himself like he has never known before with another.

He walked over to the bed and picked up the rose that he had dropped away earlier and gently rubbed it over her cheek. She turned her head towards him not sure of what next delicious torture he had in store for her next as he let out a deep sigh and placed the rose on the nightstand, then turned and walked over to pick up his pants from the floor.

Serena watched him unsure what had changed from a moment ago when he seemed to be enjoying her company and tried to sit up looking to him concerned that something had changed asking "what are you doing?"

Darien turned around to her seeing her lying there with her chest rising and falling with each breath she took, open wide for his touch. It took everything he had not to go back over there and climb back on the bed and take her for another round or two, possibly three or four.

He took a deep breath knowing he couldn't though and walked over to the bed placing a kiss down on her sweet lips telling her "I have enjoyed you many, many, times in many different ways, but I must leave now"

She looked up to him concerned worried that what they just shared everything that had happened over the past two days, it didn't mean what she thought. She didn't mean to him what she thought she did; that he was back to being cold and distant, treating her cruelly and everything would go back to the way it was before. He would dismiss her to find another to lie in his bed that he could toy around with. She nervously asked him afraid to know the answer "when will you return?"

He looked to her seeing her bottom lip trembling as he shook his head seeing his temptress before him wanting to bite down on that lip in the worst way, giving it a light pull between his teeth then turned around knowing he couldn't lose focus now and let out a long sigh knowing he had to step away or he never would and told her "probably not until tomorrow evening"

Serena watched seeing him turn his back to her and needed to know he hadn't just said those things to her, that he actually meant what he said and needed her for more, that she was more to him and tried to sit up on the bed telling him "alright untie me and I will get dressed to accompany you"

He turned around and faced her with a smile thinking he would like nothing better than her company and arousal during his travels then walked over and released her arms from the bedpost.

She weakly lowered her arms messaging her wrists feeling a bit of relief seeing his actions telling him assuredly "I can have a bag packed and be ready in a few minutes"

She went to standup from the bed, but he held her hands together in her lap keeping her where she was then used one of his hands and put it underneath her chin to raise her head up to face him telling her sternly "no not this time you are to stay here in this room and rest. You are not to use this hand at all is that clear" as he raised her injured hand and placed a kiss down on her wrappings.

She looked to him hearing the no argument tone to his voice and nodded her head sadly replying "yes sir"

He looked to her surprised by her response that she genuinely wanted to be with him and shook his head with a little grin asking "is that the proper way to address me Serena?"

She looked to him with a little smile knowing the name he preferred she call him by and put her hand up to his chest telling sweetly "my mistake Darien"

He moved his hands up and down her arm slowly and then brought her wrist up that had a minor rope burn from there many times pushing up at the head board and looked to her with a little smirk thinking of the pleasure she had filled him with in the days that passed telling her "good, lie back now and get some rest you've more than earned it"

She did as she was told and lied back on his bed with a little sigh, as he reached down and picked up her legs placing them down on the bed and shook his head, while his eyes roamed over her smooth skin then took a deep breath wanting to do more than just look.

She lied there waiting expecting him to reach out and touch her, bring her once again to new heights she has never reached before, but instead he pulled the blanket up around her tucking her in gently telling her "get some rest you will need plenty of it for when I return, for you will not be getting much rest afterwards"

She looked to him feeling a gentle warmth from his actions, but also a sense of foreboding that like anything good that came in her life it would not last and with her eyes lowered she quietly asked him "will you be traveling with another companion?"

He looked to her surprised by her question after the conversation they had the other day, understanding that she still didn't believe him and deep down he himself was a little surprised too, but she only continued to confirm it with her actions. She is the only one he wanted and he reached down placing a kiss to her forehead telling her "no I will not be traveling with anyone, not until you are healed enough to travel with me"

She looked up at him with a little smile hearing his words, putting her fears at rest for now as she asked him with a little grin "do I get a goodbye kiss?"

He looked down on her again seeing those luscious lips of hers wanting to do more than just give her a kiss, knowing that he had to leave this room soon or not at all.

He let out a frustrated sigh telling her "I mean it. I want you to take care of yourself and make sure you eat properly in my absence. I do not want to hear anymore that you have missed your meals Serena"

She looked to him hearing the no dispute comment and with a nod of her head she told him back "I understand and will be waiting here for you on your return"

He looked down at her the object of his many arousals and felt his manhood was already to go another round as he reached down and placed his mouth on top of hers. Her mouth opened up wider ready to take more of him in, while his tongue melted with hers. He wanted to reach down and explore more of her, but he pulled back and raked a hand through his hair and told her frustrated "I must go now, but rest you will be needing all your strength for when I return"

She looked to him from the bed knowing where his thoughts were and cuddled up against his pillow that still had his scent on it with a little smirk replying "don't be gone too long"

He looked to her lying there on his bed with the blanket covering most of her, but her breast were still a welcoming sight to his eyes, he took a deep breath before forcing himself to leave the room.

Serena lied there with a well satisfied grin on her face as she snuggled up closer to his pillow breathing in his scent once more and closed her eyes knowing she really was the only one he wanted.

Serena was awoken from her sleep with the sound of a loud bang as she groggily opened her eyes to see Constance standing at the foot of the bed holding a large metal pot in her hands, looking down on her angrily demanding "what do you think you are doing in here?"

Serena lied there wiping the sleep from her eyes confused telling her "I was resting"

Constance looked down at her with a sneer by her comment ordering loudly "you should not be in that bed, that is Lord Montgomery's bed, now get up there is work to be done"

Serena shook her head as she rolled over to the other side of the bed telling her "no" Constance looked to her angrily repeating "no?"

Serena turned around to Constance knowing she wouldn't leave her alone, but felt certain she had the upper hand this time telling her "Darien said I am to stay here and not leave this room, he wants me to rest doctor's orders"

Constance gave her a strange look that she had never witnessed before as she asked her coldly "you speak of him so informally now do you"

Serena quietly nodded her head unsure what she was getting at telling her "yes, he told me to do so"

Constance whole demeanor changed as she raised her head up and pushed her shoulders back then looked down to her saying indignantly "nonsense, he has said no such thing to me, so you are obviously lying. You will refer to him as Lord Montgomery. Just as all his other servants in this manor do, now remove yourself from that bed at once, you are still a servant of this household and in his absence you will take orders around here, just as all the rest do, you lazy girl"

Serena shook her head not about to defy his direct order telling her "no, Darien told me not too"

Constance looked to her with a little scoff as she replied "Darien again is it" then walked over beside the bed and grabbed the mattress and flipped it over onto its side as Serena fell down hard to the floor with a thud.

Constance walked over to her seeing Serena sitting on the floor and told her in a superior manner "Lord Montgomery is not here and while he is away I am in control of everything that goes on, now get up get dressed and be downstairs in less than five minutes"

Serena slowly stood up rubbing her bruised bottom from where she hit the floor and looked towards Constance standing there with a stern look on her face.

She quickly weighed her options questioning what was a worse punishment not staying in bed as Darien ordered her too or continuing to deal with Constance's cruelty throughout the day for not doing as she ordered.

She let out a sigh hoping she would be able to be back in bed before Darien noticed she was gone asking Constance cautiously "what will you have me do?"

Constance looked to her sitting there completely naked in front of her and grabbed a robe from his chair tossing it down to her stating "get dressed and be downstairs in five minutes" then turned and walked towards the door, but before exiting she turned around telling her with a smirk "oh and Serena you could also use with losing 5 pounds or so" and then walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Serena stood there taking a deep breath knowing that the nightmare still continued.

Darien returned late that same evening. He returned home a day earlier than expected wanting to get back to Serena not wanting to wait an extra day to complete what they had started this morning.

He rushed right up to his bedroom expecting to find her lying in his bed waiting for him. He opened the door slightly seeing the room dark expecting she was asleep at the late hour and lit a candle then walked in to see the bed was made perfectly, but with her not in it.

He felt aggravated and shook his head to see she had once again disobeyed a direct order of his. He went next door expecting to find her in her own room sleeping, but once again the bed was made perfectly, but she was not in it.

He became very agitated and angry thinking she would not dare try to escape him again as he looked around the empty room and then stormed out of her room, ready to drag her back kicking and screaming if he must. She would pay for her betrayal if she thought she could get far she was wrong, she belonged to him and he would be sure she knew it once and for all, after he got his hands on her.

He went downstairs to the hall to gather some of his men to look for her, but at the late hour the halls were mostly empty, but he would search for her himself if he must she would not get far.

He entered into the dining hall to head towards the kitchen looking for Andy, but then stopped seeing a lone solitary figure on her hands and knees cleaning the floor. It was her, but her clothes and face were filthy with a mix of dirt and something else as he detected some sort of odor as well coming from her while she scrubbed hard with both hands at each tile.

He felt his blood rising seeing her crouched there and loudly called out "what are you doing?"

Serena looked up shocked to see him standing there after not hearing anyone enter as she called out surprised and sat up on her knees telling him "Lord Montgomery I did not expect to see you back so soon"

He walked over to her and roughly grabbed her by her arm getting her up to her feet, while not letting it go unnoticed that once again she was back to calling him Lord Montgomery he asked again in a more commanding tone "what are you doing? I gave you explicit orders to rest today and I walk into see you like this"

Serena hung her head low feeing the soreness in her hands after the beating she received earlier telling him "I know"

Darien turned her face to look at him as he told her with a raised voice "there had better be good explanation for this for deliberately disobeying my orders, now explain yourself Serena"

She looked down to the floor feeling cowardly against his rising temper telling him "I'm sorry I spilt the pot of stew walking to the dining hall" She hung her head low waiting for his wrath to come for him to start yelling or hit her for her clumsiness.

She waited some more for his punishment to come, but nothing and then slowly lifted her head to look at him seeing the aggravated expression he wore she continued on telling him "I was unable to hold it with both my hands my lord and the pot slipped"

She looked to him expecting him to say something, but he did not say a word although she could see it in his eyes as he became angrier and angrier as she continued to explain.

She looked to him trying to ease the moment with a little bit of laughter telling him "you know I am no good at kitchen duties"

He turned to look at her with a glare from her comment and she stopped laughing and took a deep breath then continued to explain "Constance told me to clean up the mess and scrub the floor until it shines"

She bit her lip nervously hoping to see his expression lighten telling him with a small half smile "I'm almost done"

Darien did not respond not with a single word as he lifted her injured hand in his own and turned it around taking a thorough look at it to find the bandage was mostly ripped off and her hand was filthy, but luckily she didn't appear to rip any stiches.

He placed her hand back down to her side telling her sternly "I will see to you shortly for now go upstairs and get this bandage off, clean up your hand and put a new bandage in its place"

Serena nodded her head low as she expected more was to come for disobeying him and told him solemnly "yes my lord" then proceeded to walk away from the room knowing Constance had been right and things between them had indeed went back to the way they were.

She kept her head lowered and walked out of the room, while he watched her leave until she was out of his sight all the while he felt an anger welling up inside of him hearing her once again addressing him as Lord Montgomery, while she showed complete disregard for his orders, finding her here working on her hands and knees looking tired and warn out when she should have been resting in bed.

He looked down to the floor seeing it shine from where she rubbed the raw flesh off her fingers and wondered what exactly happened here in his absence, but he would get to the bottom of it and now, then left the room and went in search of Constance.

He walked into the kitchen seeing her sitting at the table savoring a piece of cherry pie as she picked at every small bite. She put the fork into her mouth tasting the delicious sweetness expecting it had been Serena who she had heard come through the door she told her "if you are finally finished with the floor. I have a few other things for you to do now"

Darien slowly came up behind her asking in a deadly calm voice "enjoying yourself?"

Constance quickly dropped the fork as she turned around to see him there and fumbled out her words saying "my lord I had not realized you had returned so soon. Are you hungry you must be after such a long journey I will fetch Lita to make you something it will only take a moment"

Darien pushed the plate she had been eating across the table to the floor ordering loudly "what is the meaning of this?"

Constance stood there looking to him feeling unrivaled by his temper and shook her head saying "I am afraid I do not understand my lord"

Darien raised his voice as he slammed his fist down on the table telling her "I am speaking of Serena. I return to find her on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor"

Constance gave a nervous laugh telling him "oh that yes. Earlier the girl spilled an entire pot of stew it was all over the floor. I'm sure you can only imagine the mess it caused"

Darien became enraged as he grabbed onto her arm and yelled out "what was she doing carrying it in the first place?"

Constance did not appear to be shaken in the least by his raised voice as she removed his hand and told him plainly "while you were away my lord I took charge of the household as I see fit, if I had not done so I am sure that lazy girl would have done nothing, but stayed in bed the entire day"

Darien was so heated up he was on fire as he grabbed a knife that was sitting nearby and plunged it into the counter top screaming at her "which is exactly what I told her to do" as he slammed his fist down next to the knife on the counter.

Constance paid no attention to his outburst as she told him plainly "my lord while you are away I…"

He stopped her midsentence telling her with a lethal tone "no I will hear no excuses, you went against my orders. You are a servant in this household as all the rest are. You follow my orders as I give them"

Constance shook her head not wanting to let some little blonde girl that is only good at spreading her legs for him take over all she has built here and tried to explain "but my lord I…"

Darien wouldn't hear another excuse come from her mouth and grabbed onto the collar of her shirt in a threatening manner telling her "this is my land, my home. I control everything that happens here including you"

Constance shook her head and stepped away angrily telling him "I beg your pardon my lord, but where the land may be yours. Everything inside these walls and how this household runs has always been left to my discretion"

Darien stared her down not appreciating the tone she used telling her "then maybe it is time to make some changes around here"

She scoffed at him not taking his threat to mind saying back "my lord it would be not in your best interest to do so" Darien looked to this up tight woman with a raised brow asking "are you threatening me?"

Constance laughed nervously at his response feeling things were stepping into a direction she did not want to go telling him calmly "certainly not. I know you are the master of this household and deserving of such a title, but there are some within these walls that have yet to understand their role and their duty to serve you. I am just making sure your household is being run smoothly so all of the servants listen and hold a respect for you the same way that I do"

Darien stood there with his arms crossed listening to her trying to win him over asking "is that so"

Constance nodded her head telling him pleasantly "yes just look at all the girls who have come here to work for you my lord. They are obedient and follow my orders that I have given to them. They hold a deep respect for me as well which is important. And as I see it a little housework will do the girl no harm. In fact it could teach her about the chain of command"

Darien looked to her knowing the rest of the household did run smoothly under her orders, but shook his head telling her "fine continue with your other duties, but Serena is and remains off limits she takes orders from me and me alone is that clear.

Constance was going to object hearing how he spoke of the annoying blonde as though she was more than just a pretty face, which she would love to take that knife and cut it right off her, when her beautiful thought got interrupted by him putting his hand up telling her "me alone"

Constance nodded her head knowing this girl since coming here has gained more control over him then she ever had and replied with a tilt of her head telling him "yes my lord"

Darien started to walk away from the kitchen not wanting to waste any more time with Constance telling her "I am going to retire for the evening. We will continue this discussion further tomorrow"

Constance held your head up high to him not wanting to show any weakness she told him "if you wish"

Darien looked down to the broken plate and pie on the floor telling her with a commanding tone "and clean up this mess up now" as he walked out of the kitchen.

Constance bent down to clean put the mess as she watched him walk away from her and picked up the fork in her hand holding it like a spear saying to herself "that little twit he will become tired of her, just like all the rest before her. I will make sure of it, she will not take what I have worked years for. This is all mine" as she looked around her private domain from the kitchen floor.


	45. Chapter 45

Ties That Bind

Chapter 45

Control

Author's Note: I would like to thank all of those that are following along with the story and sent in a review. Hearing you're feedback really helps a lot and please keep your ideas coming, they are helping in different ways to really add more depth to the story and bring a back story to the characters. I hope everyone continues to enjoy the path that the story is taking and please continue to send your thoughts, reviews and ideas on the story. Thanks Mars light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena stood nervously by her wash basin trying to rewrap the bandage around her injured hand. She knew with dread in her heart once he came upstairs he would be angry with her for disobeying his orders.

She let out a small sigh and looked down at her sore hand remembering earlier that evening when everything went out of her control.

*Flashback*

Serena walked into the dining hall after not haven eaten anything all day going against his direct order to do so and walked towards the kitchen to get herself a bite of a sandwich.

She walked in through the kitchen door to see the room busily moving around as Lita stood in the center of it preparing supper.

Lita looked up from the gravy she was mixing hearing the door swing closed and saw Serena enter the room and gave her a little wink of her eye telling her in a friendly manner "be right with you Serena"

Serena went and sat on one of the side chairs not wanting to get in the way of things, then looked down at her hand seeing the wrappings were full of dirt and coming loose from where Constance had ordered her to pull weeds out of the garden earlier.

She sat rubbing her hand feeling a tingling through her fingers which she was not sure was a good sign as she held it gently to her.

The kitchen door quickly was thrown open startling everyone as Constance walked into the room screaming out "what is taking so long?"

Lita turned around to look at her unfazed by her abrupt entrance telling her calmly "just one more minute. I am just finishing up with the gravy"

Constance looked to her as she crossed her arms and shook her head replying "well hurry up there are hungry men waiting on you"

Lita nodded her head knowing what was expected of her as she finished mixing the gravy while Constance looked about the room seeing everyone hard at work and then turned to see Serena sitting in the corner as she shook her head asking "what are you doing in here? I thought I gave you your instructions"

Serena looked to her knowing she was defying his orders by just being out of bed right now and shook her head telling her "I needed to take a break. I could barely hold anything in my hand any longer"

Constance looked to her with a shake of her head telling her "you are still carrying on about that are you, you are a sorry excuse"

Serena stood up from the chair as she looked back at her using the same tone she took stating "I maybe a sorry excuse to you, but Darien thinks otherwise"

Constance looked to her outraged and then started to laugh telling her "so it is Darien again is it" as she walked over to her and grabbed her roughly by her injured hand telling her "tell me Serena do you really think you mean anything to him?"

Serena looked to her feeling confident in her words and nodded her head replying "I know I do, he told me so"

Constance looked to her surprised and then let out a deep laugh telling her "really he told you so did he"

Serena stood firm and placed her hands at her waist telling her back "yes really"

Constance looked back at her with disdain and shook her head telling her "you fool he doesn't care for you. Do you think a man like him would ever want someone as measly as you? You may serve one purpose for him and apparently you do it well so he keeps you around, but if you think for one moment that he could truly care for you. You are being ridiculous. He is the lord of this manor and you serve his needs that is all you are"

Serena looked to her shaking her head angrily telling her "I know what I am. I do not need you to remind me"

Constance looked to her holding her head up high telling her "apparently I do when you are in the bedroom with him you will abide by his wishes and call him whatever he wishes lord, master, commander whatever he prefers, but outside of the bedroom you are a servant here as all the others here are"

Serena crossed her arms over her chest standing stubbornly telling her "I believe I know what he prefers better than you do"

Constance looked to her smugly and then opened her arms up wide drawing the attention of all the women around the kitchen, all hand-picked by herself for his approval asking everyone "tell me ladies do any of you think that this girl is special in any sort of way, that she could be more then she appears to be to him"

Serena stood there hearing the silence of the room around her, while everyone kept their heads lowered to not make eye contact as she let out a small sigh knowing what they all thought of her when she heard Constance's demand "going forward you will only address him as Lord Montgomery"

Serena looked to her with her head raised up as a little smirk crossed her face telling her "fine, if you prefer that I call him Lord Montgomery in front of you, I will do so"

Constance looked to her outraged as she began to laugh asking her "who do you think you are speaking to me that way?"

Serena looked back to her with her head raised up saying "someone who does not have to deal with your coldness. I serve him remember"

Constance shook her head as a coldness appeared in her eyes replying "there you are wrong because when he leaves the manor I am in charge of everyone in this household including you, now put out your hands"

Serena looked to her shocked that she would consider beating her hand in this condition and shook her head stating "you can't be serious"

Constance stepped forward and grabbed onto her arm roughly telling her "you will receive 3 additional hits for your insolence, now put out your hands"

Serena slowly put her hands out in front of her as she bit down on her lip knowing what was going to happen as Constance grabbed onto her hands turning them palm side up as she took out her wood stick from her apron and hit her hands as she winced with each whack one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight times

Serena stood there looking up at her feeling the pain radiating in her hand as she held onto her injured hand protectively and took a deep breath as the kitchen staff stood by watching this happen with pity in there eyes

Lita stood nearby and let out a loud gulp wanting to help her friend, hoping to get some of the tension off Serena she told Constance "the meal is ready"

Constance turned around and looked at Lita pleased as she placed her wood stick back in her apron, ready to go back to business telling her "excellent have it brought out at once"

Lita nodded her head not wanting to deal with Constance's wrath herself and went to grab the large pot from the stove and walked towards the door, but Constance stopped her putting her hand on her shoulder telling her "no" as she looked over to Serena with a sinister smile telling her "this one believes she has extra time on her hands let her do it"

Lita looked over to where Serena still held her injured hand and shook her head telling Constance "it is very heavy I think it would be best if I…"

Constance cut off her explanation and shook her head angrily telling her "no I have given a direct order now let her do it" then pointed over to Serena

Lita looked over to where Serena stood by with the same appalled face and knew she had been through too much already, she shook her head standing up to Constance and replied "no"

Serena looked seeing her friend defending her against Constance's growing anger which was only worsening by the second and walked up to Lita putting her hand on her friends shoulder not wanting to see her suffer the same fate she did for her disobedience and gathered up strength she didn't know she had telling her "it's alright I'll do it" as she picked up the pot feeling the heat of it against her already painful hands and walked out of the room.

*End Flashback*

Serena finished wrapping up her hand and winced seeing the swelling around her hand remembering what had come afterwards as she cringed thinking of the large mess, then looked down seeing the wrapping job she did was too loose and crooked.

She tried to rewrap it over again quickly before he arrived and saw the sloppy job she did, when she heard his footsteps walking up the stairs.

She looked to the door knowing he would enter any moment and took a deep breath, then let it out slow and waited for the punishment she knew was to come for disobeying his orders.

He opened up the door to her bedroom seeing her standing by her wash basin. He didn't say a word to her as he slowly sauntered over towards her and took her bandaged hand in his own looking down at it.

She took a deep gulp and watched as he slowly undid the bandage quietly waiting for him to yell, scream, slap her across the face, something as she watched him rewrap up her hand doing a much better job then she had done and then tied off the bandage as he dropped her hand back down to her side.

She stood there looking up at him seeing his stern face and felt unsure if she should speak or hold her tongue as she raised her bandaged hand holding it close to her feeling frightened by how quiet he was being she looked to him begging "please say something"

He looked at her seeing the weary look in her eyes and hearing her plead, then shook his head saying calmly "you deliberately disobeyed me, again Serena"

She shook her head knowing this was what she at least expected from him, this was the man she knew, who would punish her for something she had no control of as she tried to explain to him "it wasn't my fault though"

He put a finger up to her lips to silence her protest and asked with a commanding tone "am I not the lord of this manor. You take orders from me do you not?"

Serena nodded her head solemnly knowing she had a similar argument earlier that day with Constance, under whose orders she is too follow which she did not win, and knowing there was no chance of winning this argument with him either as he ran all things.

She nodded her head trying to sound apologetic she told him "I will follow your orders my lord" and then closed her eyes waiting for what was to come next.

Darien looked to her and let out a breath knowing Constance had been responsible for what happened this evening, but Serena had still disobeyed his direct order and lifted her chin up to face him stating "you repeatedly go against my orders Serena, and until you learn who is really in control here. You will be punished for your actions this night"

She closed her eyes tight and nodded her head afraid of the temper he had as she felt him take her hand in his own and led her over to the bed.

She followed him silently not wanting to experience the pain she would be under his hand and could feel as he lifted her dress up exposing her behind.

She was quivering inside waiting to feel the horrible strikes of his belt against her bare skin as he ordered her "bend over"

She nodded her head keeping her eyes closed tight as a tear ran down her cheek feeling when he bent her down over his knee as she heard him ask "you understand why you are being punished don't you?"

She nodded her head trying to find a numbness inside of her and cried "yes" as she felt his hand slowly trace along her buttock and then he gave her a quick slap on the behind.

She let out a breath that she didn't realize that she had been holding, feeling as his hand gently caressed her bottom and then quickly slapped her firm buttock once more. It had startled her more then it hurt as he explained "you will only take orders from me and if you do not do as you are told there will be punishments for doing so Serena" as he brushed his hand over her right butt cheek again and then slapped her quickly.

She was startled by the sudden contact of his hand making sharp contact against her soft skin not that it hurt, but actually brought out a desire in her she couldn't understand he was hitting her, but it felt good and she didn't want him to stop.

She felt his hand hit her behind again as she feeling a jerk forward feeling a pressure building up inside while he spoke "when I give an order I expect you to do as you are told"

She nodded her head replying "I know" unsure if he was aware of the arousal he was giving her as she felt his hand make contact with her bottom again as she let out a low groan

He spanked her again taking notice she was no longer cringing or trying to pull away asking curiously "do you now?"

Serena nodded her head feeling the body surges within her each time he would gently caress her bottom and then quickly give her a whack her on her butt cheek as she felt her body reacting to his touch. She replied through gasp breaths telling him "I know you want to be in control"

He spanked her again for her smart response telling her firmly "I am always in control Serena"

She nodded her head knowing the power he had in his hands as she felt him move his hand gently over her bottom cheek giving it a gentle rub and then fixed her dress back down standing her back up in front of him he looked to her asking "have you learned your lesson now?"

She stood there trying to catch her breath feeling the tightness welling up within telling him with a small smile "yes I may have to disobey you more often"

He looked to her surprised hearing that she actually enjoyed her punishment and shook his head telling her with a grin "is that so I think I may need to take this punishment of yours further then"

Serena stood there in front of him afraid her mouth got her into more trouble. Not knowing what he had going through his head, unsure what he meant to do with her now as he stood up from the bed and walked over to her then placed two fingers underneath the straps of her shift watching it slip down from her shoulders all the way down to the floor.

She stood before him completely bared naked while he walked around her slowly like a cat stalking its prey and then suddenly grabbed her into his arms and roughly pushed her down to the bed.

For a moment she was scared of his actions if he was going to climb on top of her and rape her again as she watched him quickly remove his own shirt and discarded it to the floor next to her shift.

He leaned over her as he whispered down to her ear "I am going to make you want me like never before"

She felt her breath catch in her throat by the warning slash promise he held in his words and felt as he used one finger to lightly trace down her chin, past her neck, through her luscious breasts to her flat stomach as he lowered his mouth down covering over her belly button hole and gently sucked onto her soft skin.

She leaned back on her elbows feeling the heat building up inside of her while trying to see what he was going to do to her next and if this was going to be her punishment then yes please for more.

He lifted his head up to her with a satisfied smile feeling her extending her chest out further for his touch. He slowly moved his hand over her stomach letting her know he was still in complete control over her body as he grabbed onto one of her thighs giving it a light squeeze.

She let out a long sigh wanting more, feeling him reach down lower and slowly dragged his hand down her leg out and took her right foot into his hand and slowly removed the shoe she wore dropping it down to the floor as he trailed his finger slowly along the bottom of her right foot.

She felt him tickle the bottom of her foot as she let out a small giggle as she tried to pull her foot back, but he held onto it strongly as he continued slowly moving his finger down along the pad of her foot.

She felt a little squeamish feeling the ticklish sensation going down her foot as she moved along the bed and then he put her right foot back down slowly and then followed suit doing the same with her left foot only he didn't put her left leg back down afterwards.

He held her leg up pressed up against his knee as he slowly ran his finger along the inside of her leg up to her thigh as he reached down placing a kiss to the inside of her thigh and then continued moving his hand up higher to her womanly parts

She felt a sudden intake of breath feeling him stick his finger up inside of her watching her with desire in his eyes. She reached out to touch his strong chest, but he took her hand placing it down on to the bed and shook his head telling her "no just Iie still. I want to see you experience my touch"

She nodded her head obeying his words and didn't know if this was to be her punishment, but it sure felt good. He could punish her like this anytime.

He stuck a second finger inside of her and sped up his rhythm then looked down at her hearing her breathing pick up as she squirmed on the bed holding tightly to the blanket underneath them.

He slowly kneeled down in front of her as he removed his finger from inside her and then took hold of her thighs spreading them further apart and blew lightly on her vagina as if he were blowing out a birthday candle.

She let out a loud moan wanting more than he teased her with, wanting his whole mouth on her. Instead she felt as he gently placed his fingers at her womanhood parting her folds to give him further access

She opened her legs wider waiting in anticipation for him as he moved his fingers inside of her messaging her inside walls and then finally he moved his mouth down to her and stuck her with his tongue, diving in deeper licking against her feminine walls while she cried out "Darien"

He felt her need for him rising as her body started to convulse in the throes of ecstasy while she gasped begging, pleading with him "please more I need all of you"

She held onto the bed below her as best as she could feeling the burning rising up inside of her when she felt him remove his tongue from inside of her.

He stood up front the floor and then placed both hands down on the bed and leaned over her. She looked up to him waiting for him to touch her to enter her hard and fast to do something as he gently traced one finger along her throat feeling the tingle at his slight touch and then he grabbed one of her breasts tightly in his hand firmly messaging it while she cried out "yes"

He looked to her seeing she was on the brink of coming for him, then grabbed onto her chin with his hand forcing her to face him and told her strongly "you will no longer take anyone else's orders except for my own is that understood. You will remember always, that I am in control"

Serena nodded her head drastically looking for a release that he could provide telling him "yes whatever you ask please"

She felt him cup her womanhood holding her there in his hand, desperately wanting more than just his fingers inside of her. She moved along the bed feeling herself at the edge of reaching her climax.

He used his other hand to keep her in place she looked up at him with her eyes begging for all of him. He told her with a cold warning "if I find out you disobeyed me again Serena there will be punishments"

She nodded her head yes hoping all her punishments would be like this as he continued to arouse her body putting his finger along her vagina feeling how wet she was for him as she pushed herself up to the edge of the bed and looked to him begging aloud "please I need you"

He took a deep breath seeing her lying there wanting him to fill all of her with his hard member and removed his finger from inside of her, then turned around and walked into his own room closing the door behind him.

Serena lied there trying to hold her breath feeling the heat in her body consuming her, waiting for him to return to finish what he started, but after a few minutes and he didn't return she realized what her punishment was.

She lied there feeling every inch of herself heated up by his touch at the brink of reaching her orgasm ready to implode within herself and he left her to deal with it. She let out a loud scream in sexual frustration.

Darien stood on the other side of the closed door and took a deep breath, then made a tight fist as he forced himself to stay put, then looked down at his own erect manhood knowing this punishment had been torture for him as much as it was for her as he heard her loud scream from the other side of the door.

He let out a deep sigh knowing it would be a long night and then walked over to his own wash basin and splashed cold water onto his face.

He looked back at the door separating there rooms and considered going back in there to finish what he started, but convinced himself she had a lesson she must learn of who had ultimate control as he removed his boots and sat on his bed thinking of the night they shared before and let out a loud grunt of his own feeling a hard on for her.

Serena lied down in her own bed all night tossing and turning wanting him to come to her to finish what he started, but he didn't. She thought several times about just going next door and begging him to finish touching her and finally find her release.

She had tried touching herself as he had shown her to do so, but it wasn't the same and only left her wanting him more.

She looked out the window seeing the sun coming up in the sky and felt the heat burning her skin where he touched. She cried out in frustration making up her mind that she couldn't take it any longer as she stood up and went to the door between their rooms.

She knocked waiting for him to open the door, but there was no answer. She quietly opened the door expecting to see him asleep in bed at this early hour and walked in to see his room empty.

She let out a breath of frustration knowing he did not spend the night in his room and went back to her own room and grabbed one of her silk robes from her bureau tying it closed around her nude body ready to go searching him out, then stopped feeling her breath caught in her throat remembering his words from yesterday that he would be away for two days and hoped he was still within the walls of the manor.

She quickly left her room and started walking down the halls, looking in empty rooms she passed hoping to find him inside one of them and then started to walk down the steps to the first floor when she heard a snappy tongue from behind her stating "a word Serena"

She turned around slowly to see Constance standing at the top of the stairs, then took a deep breath and let it out slowly knowing at some point she would have to deal with Constance again, but hoped it wouldn't be this soon. She raised her head up thigh taking on a similar tone asking her "yes what is it?"

Constance looked down on her as a worm she would like to squash beneath her shoe and slowly walked down the steps towards her while she spoke "I have spoken with Lord Montgomery and he has informed me that you will be treated differently than the others and will no longer be following my orders"

Serena let out a breath she held feeling relieved, knowing at least that was out of the way, while wondering what Darien did say to her and nodded her head assuringly she told her "yes that's right"

Constance came down another step so she was standing one step above her and told her with a huff "that may be so for now, but you are still living under this roof and everything that goes on here is my business. Do you understand what I am telling you Serena?"

Serena shook her head standing up tall trying to sound confident telling her "I'm afraid I don't Constance"

Constance looked down at her showing her superiority with a glare telling her "this whole place is run as I see it. Do not get any ideas of challenging me Serena. You may be able to entice Lord Montgomery's body, but I cannot be persuaded so easily. I am in control of all that goes on around here, where you can be replaced easily"

Serena stood there knowing that Constance had no control over her any longer and spoke up proudly telling her "I am what he wants"

Constance laughed at her response asking her sarcastically "do you honestly think you are the first female he has ever become infatuated with. He will tire of you like all the rest before you and then you will be mine to have dealt with"

Serena felt very uncomfortable with the cold look Constance was giving her and the way the conversation was turning she told her politely "if you'll excuse me I should go find Lord Montgomery I believe he is expecting me" then walked down two steps and stopped, then turned around to look at Constance telling her with a little curve of her lips "I mean Darien"

Constance looked to her with a grim expression and nodded her head telling her with a warning "very well, but do not forget who you are dealing with. I still have a great deal of control here. You do not want to cross me Serena"

Serena stared back at her ready to say something back when she heard Darien's voice from the bottom of the stairs asking suspiciously "what is going on here?"

Constance stepped back from her walking the rest of the way down the stairs to the main level and told him pleasantly "Serena and I were just talking isn't that right" as she shot her a dangerous look.

Darien looked up to see Serena standing up against the stair railing asking questionably "is this true?"

Serena looked down to Constance standing next to Darien looking confident in her ways as always, knowing her threats were lost on her.

She nodded her head in response to Darien's question and walked down the last remaining steps closer to where he stood letting Constance know with just a slight touch of his arm that she had no control over her any longer and told him politely "yes, we were just talking"

Darien didn't know what was said between them when he walked by, but he felt there was more than just talking going on, but was not looking to waste time dwelling on it when he had other things plaguing his mind and reached down to take hold of Serena's hand in his.

Serena looked up to him knowing he had the same needs for her as she had for him and gave him a knowing grin while he looked to Constance telling her quickly "I have a few other duties that need tending to, you will find a list in my office, make sure it gets done promptly"

Constance nodded her head seeing the way she held onto him possessively and told him obediently "of course my lord. I will have the others get right on it"

Darien looked to Serena standing beside him and thought of how he found her last evening and then turned to Constance stating firmly "very well, but I expect everything to be finished in a timely manner. Do not forget what we discussed last evening, you are still a servant to be used under my discretion and there can still be changes made around here"

Constance nodded her head hearing his subtle warning as she crossed her eyes at Serena knowing she was to blame for this as she watched him turn his attention back to the sickening blonde as he put his hand under her chin lifting up her head to face him he told her "come, you and I have unfinished business to attend to"

Serena looked back at him with a matching gleam of what he had in his own eyes, when she felt him give her a small pat on the ass with a gentle warning he whispered near her ear "just a little start of what is to come"

She giggled back feeling his raw strength knowing the power he held over her she replied "yes please" He looked back at her with a grin hearing her exuberant response and then picked her up tossing her over his shoulder and quickly moved up the stairs with her laughter ringing through his ears.

Constance stood at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed watching them leave saying to herself as she lightly chuckled "we will see Montgomery about the changes to come, starting with getting rid of the waste"


	46. Chapter 46

Ties That Bind

Chapter 46

Intentions

Author's Note: I would like to thank all those that sent in a review. Thanks so much for all of your responses I love to hear from all of my readers and I hope you continue to enjoy the story and the continuing development of the relations between Serena and Darien. AIso I based part of this chapter off one review that I got from a reader asking for more of Darien's background and I hope this helps maybe clarify some of his actions not forgive but clarifies. Please continue to send your thoughts and reviews on the story as they really help add and develop the characters in ways I may not have thought of before. Thanks for following along Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena rolled over in bed snuggling up closer to his chest while wrapping her arm around him. He reached over and took her arm holding it near to him while breathing in her intoxicating scent.

She turned around and started slowly kissing up his neck and then used her mouth to climb up, steadily moving higher until she was nibbling on his earlobe.

Darien let out a pleasured sigh and then quickly grabbed her by the arm and pinned her down beneath him to the bed threatening her with a salacious grin "I wouldn't start something you can't finish"

Serena looked up to him with a playful smile telling him back "maybe I have intentions of my own"

He raised one of his eyebrows and looked down on his little vixen questioning her "do you now and what might those be"

She gave him a seductive little smile and shook her head telling him "you'll have to let me up to see"

He let out a small laugh and loosened his hold on her arms as he brought his mouth down to her bare chest placing a kiss between her perky breasts then looked up telling her "no, I enjoy having you right where you are" as he lowered his head back down to her smooth skin kissing her right breast while his lips circled around her nipple.

Serena lied there feeling his mouth on her skin and the intensity he brought with him as he slowly lowered himself further down her body, planting kisses down along her skin as he went moving his hands down her legs leaving a trail of fire burning within her.

She could feel herself burning with want for him, wanting more, needing more as she cried out for him "Darien please" he looked to her with a little grin knowing exactly what heated her up inside and was happy to oblige.

Several hours later they emerged from his bedroom. She pulled her robe a little tighter closed blocking his view of the marks he had left on her chest asking him with a seductive smile "will you be calling on me later" He put a hand up to her cheek with a pleased grin telling her "you can count on it"

She gave him a knowing wink and told him slyly "I'll see you later then, don't keep me waiting too long" and then turned around to walk away slowly opening up her robe just enough to show off a peak of her chest as she started to walk towards her own room, but didn't get that far as he grabbed her arm pulling her back to him and pinned her up against the wall holding her tight up against it with his body as he brought his mouth down hard onto her bare chest.

He let out a loud groan tasting her sweet skin as a man starving would looking at a delicious feast, his hands slid up and down her body and finally under her bottom as she lifted her legs up wrapping them around his torso while his tongue longed for something juicier as she opened her mouth for him to taste.

He lifted his head up seeing her welcoming advance and put his mouth down grabbing on top of hers while his tongue slipped in through her parted lips as he massaged her tongue along with his own.

He couldn't help thinking she tasted so good as he lifted her up in his arms keeping her legs wrapped around him telling her "I will never get anything done as long as you continue to tempt me the way you do" as he carried her back into the bedroom, she closed the door behind them.

Serena walked into the kitchen hours later to grab a snack as Lita looked to the door hearing her enter and seeing Serena with her hair out of place in several different directions then covered her mouth to keep the knowing chuckle that wanted to escape, she looked to Serena saying "good morning or should I say afternoon"

Serena blushed knowing everyone in the household all knew they had not been able to keep their hands off each other the past several days and told her with a sly smile "Dar…I mean Lord Montgomery is looking for a snack do you have anything that could be a good refreshing snack for him"

Lita nodded her head knowing the food most likely would not be eaten, but used in different ways telling her "yes I have just the thing" as she handed Serena a bowl of grapes telling her "just picked them this morning"

Serena smiled taking the bowl from her hands thinking of several different uses for persuasion telling her "this will be perfect thanks"

She walked out of the kitchen towards his study and then entered inside without wasting the time to knock knowing he didn't mind her surprise visits over the past week and walked inside to see him sitting at his desk hard at work.

She walked over to his desk seeing how focused he looked, sitting there writing a letter and went behind his chair and slowly moved her hands along his chair, he didn't look up from what he was writing as she grinned a little and leaned up against his desk

She could hear him take a deep breath in knowing she was there. A small smile crossed her face as she started to lean down slowly against the back of his chair telling him behind his ear "I brought you a snack"

He kept his face like stone acting as though he wasn't paying attention to her advances and continued writing knowing the game that she played well telling her "I will have it later"

She looked to him with a sour face and then smiled knowing two could play this game and grabbed one of the grapes and sat down on the edge of his desk holding it up to her mouth as she slowly ran her tongue over it and gave the grape the slightest squeeze then ran it against her tongue.

He shook his head trying to keep focus, keeping his eyes away from her and how she tempted him and focused down on what he was writing even though right now his mind seemed blank stating "it won't work this time"

She had a little grin on her face knowing she always won and held the grape up to her mouth, holding it between her teeth before taking it back out between her fingers telling him with a seductive look "I am up for the challenge" then put the grape up to her lips while her tongue slowly licked over its skin before leaning back on his desk and opening her mouth up wide entirely devouring the grape into her mouth.

The next thing she knew he was standing up from his chair and had his hands down on her hips guiding her down onto to his lap telling her "you better share now"

She gave him a playful smile as she took another grape from the bowl holding it out she told him "come and get it" then leaned back, all the way back against his desk placing the grape down the low cut of her blouse between her breasts.

Darien shook his head as he watched her lie there before him tempting him and gulped down hard as he told her "don't mind if I do" then reached down putting his hands on both sides of her chest as he quickly pulled down the material of her blouse lower and grabbed the grape within his teeth as he swallowed it down telling her "now it's my turn to play"

Serena smiled feeling his hands roam slowly down her body and using his other hand to quickly move some of the papers on his desk away so he could have better access to her then reached down placing his hand onto her chest he told her "all you had to do was say please"

She looked up to him with a little grin saying back "I'll do much more than that" as he took a deep breath and then brought his mouth down to her neck as she moaned out "yes please"

Darien slowly removed himself from inside of her as he placed his hand out to help her off his desk. She came up slowly feeling thoroughly thrilled and held onto his arms for support, then looked behind her at the mess of papers on his desk that they had caused then let out a small giggle telling him "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't mess up your papers"

He took one of his hands and gently reached up touching her face gently telling her "you most certainly did, but it was worth it. You can mess my papers up as often as you wish" as he took another grape from the bowl and popped it into his mouth chewing on it slowly.

Serena blushed knowing tomorrow she would find a different game to distract him as he put his hand down on her leg rubbing it up and down telling her "I must be getting back to what I was doing before I enjoyed my snack"

She hopped down off his desk and leaned forward moving her hand to his member telling him "I am certain I can find a way to distract you some more my lord"

He let out a deep breath hearing her promising words and then reached down and caught hold of her hand with a little shake of his head saying "not yet, I must try to focus here" then leaned over kissing her neck as she let out a pleasured moan he told her "why don't you be going. I will see you later at supper and then I will have my desert"

She nodded her head knowing playtime was over for now and how serious he became when it came to his work telling him "alright" and then stood up and started to walk away from the room, but then stopped and turned to look at him sitting there at his desk writing she asked "would it be alright if I stayed. I won't be a distraction to you I promise"

He looked up to her from the letter he was writing knowing just being near to her was enough to cause a distraction and shook his head telling her "I don't know"

Serena crossed the room over to his bookshelves and quickly grabbed a book she had been reading and curled up into his favorite chair by the fireplace telling him "you won't even know I'm here"

He highly doubted that could be possible, but nodded his head telling her "very well"

Darien sat down at his desk holding his quill in his hand not writing a single word as he saw her crawled up in his chair reading a book and every once in a while her lip would curl up into a smile or she would let out a small giggle while he tried to focus on what he had to do, but having her so near presented an added challenge.

Finally he finished writing his last letter then sealed up his accounts and locked his ledger in the safe behind them then stood up from his desk and walked over to see Serena sleeping on his chair holding the book in her hand.

He slowly removed the book placing it on the small table nearby then reached down and carefully picked her up into his arms, careful not to wake her as she curled up against his chest, he carried her out from the study.

He slowly walked up the stairs holding her close to him, taking in each breath that she took as he looked up and saw Ami walking down the steps looking to him concerned asking "is Serena alright?"

He nodded his head looking down at the sleeping beauty in his arms telling her "yes just tired her out, let Lita know we will be having supper in my room this evening and to leave the food by the door"

Ami nodded her head expectantly telling him "yes my lord" as she went past him with a little grin while he continued to carry Serena the rest of the way back to his room.

Darien walked inside his bedroom and gently lied her down across his bed then grabbed a blanket nearby putting it over her, then watched with a little smile as she immediately curled up next to it comfortable on his bed. He took the chair across from her sitting quietly while watching her sleep.

She had been napping for close to an hour when he saw her start tossing in her sleep, she appeared to be struggling as if she were fighting something or someone off as she started moaning out loudly.

He quickly got up from the chair and sat down next to her on the bed then shook her shoulder lightly telling her "wake up Serena, wake up your having a nightmare"

Serena woke up blinking her eyes and realized where she was and with whom, then without warning she reached out wrapping her arms around his waist asking him "please just hold me"

Darien wrapped his arms tightly around her and lied down next to her on the bed holding her tight up against his chest, he took a deep breathe thinking to himself this would be a first to comfort a woman on his bed who was lying right up next to his chest without making a move to touch her.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head comfortingly telling her "it's alright" feeling as she relaxed into his warm arms.

Serena lied there taking a few deep breaths feeling her heart beat going back to normal, but was still unable to go back to sleep. She could feel his warm hold around her as he held her close to him she snuggled up closer enjoying his closeness asking gently "tell me something about you?"

His eyes opened wide not expecting to hear her question and she could feel in his hold now, how suddenly tense he became as she started telling him to ease into the conversation "I was raised by my aunt after my mother died. She died giving birth to me"

Darien sat there holding her in his arms and didn't understand why she was telling him all this, but even more so by his genuine response telling her "I'm sorry for your loss"

Serena shrugged her shoulders back telling him innocently "I'm ok with it. I never met her only heard stories that she was very beautiful, so what about you?"

He lied there holding her in his arms hearing her speak of her mother as a beautiful person, while he had the most extraordinary beautiful woman right here in his own bed as he watched her sit up on the bed next to him unsure what she was getting at when he heard her ask "what about your family?

Darien laughed seeing the intrigued look on her face and reached his arms back behind his head thinking to himself that he hadn't thought about his actual family for many years and told her "I guess you could say you and I are similar in that aspect"

She tilted her head to the side giving him that Serena look of hers asking "how so?"

Darien took a deep breath not thinking of those times before in many years he told her "I was raised by my uncle, we never did see things eye to eye, but I suppose in many ways he showed me what it means to be a man. The importance of always being in control and showing no weakness"

Serena looked to him with her eyes open wide hearing him speak with such admiration for the man as she asked "what?"

He put his hand under her chin to lift her head up to face him and explained coldly "he showed me what it is to hold power over others, they must fear you otherwise they will not show there respect for you"

Serena gulped hearing him speak such cold words and then nodded her head sadly thinking of the deep scars he must have inside after being raised by such a man and only being surrounded by those that respected him out of fear, instead of showing love and comfort she shook her head asking him "what about your parents?"

He stopped for a moment picturing their faces in his mind and put his hand back down not thinking of them in many years he told her quietly "both of my parents died when I was a young boy"

Serena nodded her head sadly knowing what it felt like to be raised by another who did not show love or care or want her around at all asking him "where is your uncle now?"

Darien shrugged his shoulders showing no concern for his uncle telling her "I do not know. We do not speak much after a falling out several years back, that is when I came here to stay at castle hill"

Serena smiled hearing the name he used as she asked curiously "castle hill why do you call it that?"

He had not thought of it in many years the story behind the manor, but still knew every detail about it and could hear his father's voice in his head explaining it to him

He let out a deep breath telling her "when my parents were young my mother was with child, my father promised my mother he would one day build her a castle. She died of fever not long after and the child did not survive before the manor could be completed when I was still a young boy, but my father kept his promise to her and had this place built brick by brick in her memory. He called it her castle and so it was nicknamed castle hill for the hill it sits upon"

Serena smiled hearing such a story of a devoted love from him she told him kindly "that's a beautiful story of our parents"

Darien sat up on the bed finished with thinking of them and going down with such memories, the past would do him no good as he let out a deep breathe.

Serena sat there seeing how he suddenly cut her off after speaking of his parents wondering how difficult it must have been for him to lose two loving parents and be raised by another who was so cold. She moved herself behind him and wrapped both her arms around his shoulders asking him gently "what is it tell me please?"

Darien shook his head knowing things were becoming far too much, this conversation had gone too far and stood up from the bed telling her "it's nothing"

Serena knew by his actions she had mentioned too much, pushed too far and whatever demons were hidden inside of him wanted to be let out. She stood up from the bed and walked up in front of him putting her hands up on his chest telling him "I'm sorry if I asked for too much"

Darien let out a deep sigh looking down into her endless blue eyes and put his hands on top of her own telling her "I don't like to focus on the past there is nothing that the past can do, it is here and gone. I prefer to look towards the future"

Serena took a deep breath knowing he wanted to forget about what he spoke of to her, his past. She looked up to him treading carefully and reached up to his cheek telling him "you are right what we do with our choices reflect what our futures will be, but it is what happened in the past that molds our ways of thinking and how we handle things, that is what I have always believed anyway"

Darien looked down at her surprised hearing her words asking puzzled "how do you do that?"

Serena looked to him unsure by his response questioning "do what?"

Darien looked to her and shook his head, then removed her hand from his face and walked away as he turned back to her asking "take a negative and turn it to a positive"

Serena looked to see him standing on the other side of the room and stood tall knowing all the challenges she has faced stating "I choose not to dwell on the bad circumstances I cannot change, otherwise there would not be anything to look forward to, so why bother living"

Darien looked to her hearing her words then let out a small chuckle telling her "you see things in a far different way than many others in your situation would do"

Serena looked to him hearing his way of taking back control then sat back down on the bed asking "is that a bad thing"

Darien let out a small laugh hearing the way she spoke to him, going against all his plans he started telling her "no it's not. In my experience people are judged by what they can get out of others? What use they hold? What is being given or taken from them"

Serena nodded her head knowing the pleasure he got out of always being in control and taking control away from others she told him firmly "power and control are all well and good, but without respect how do you know who your friends are and who your enemies are"

Darien shook his head not taking any serious thought to her words telling her "friends are for the weak as long as there are those that understand the power that I hold over them they fear me and show there respect"

Serena looked to him hearing his way of thinking and felt saddened as she shook her head telling him "power without respect, sounds like a very lonely way to live your life"

He looked to her oddly hearing her way of seeing the world and laughed stating "Serena in my position fearing me is what keeps me in command to show no weakness. I hold the power over all others to keep them in line and you too"

Serena looked back at him with a nod of her head knowing the power he held, then took a deep breathe saying back "those with the most power have the most control and are often left with nothing to show for it"

Darien looked back at her hearing almost the challenge behind her statement and crossed his arms knowing she was the only one who would dare speak to him to him in that manner and that he would actually let her do so and looked to her intrigued stating "you don't fear me do you?"

Serena looked back at him knowing how he felt about having power and control over her, then thought about it for a moment and shook her head replying "I fear the way I feel when I am near you"

Darien looked to her with a little grin and nodded his head replying "I see and how is that"

Serena shook her head seeing the sharp look in his eyes returning and stood up from the bed as she walked over to him standing inches away saying "I am confused" then placed her hands up onto his chest as he placed his hand over her own she told him "I see the man in front of me, but also something else hidden deep inside of you"

Darien looked to her feeling pierced under her gaze then let out a deep laugh as he looked down at his penis getting hard by her closeness asking "deep inside of me huh?"

Serena nodded her head knowing what he wanted from her and she would comply willingly, but first placed her hand up to his cheek telling him "yes, I see the man that you could become the only question I wonder is which path you will choose to follow for yourself"

Darien looked down into those blue eyes of hers and saw something there looking back at him that left him feeling uncertain as he put his hand up by her face telling her "no more talking now" as he lowered his mouth down to her neck and started kissing downward.

She dropped her head back as she let out a moan of pleasure then felt his tongue travel further down along her chest to her breasts, waiting for his deep caress as she let out a deep sigh and told him "Darien"

He let out a small groan from hearing the interruption again asking annoyed "what is it?"

Serena put her hands down through his hair holding his mouth against her warm skin telling him sweetly "thank you for opening up and listening to me, no one has ever taken the time or interest to do so before"

Darien looked up at her seeing the sincerity of her words, but would not let himself dwell on it then reached down and picked her up by her waist as she wrapped her legs around his waist he told her "I would love to make you open up even further and hear you scream out loud" as he carried her back to the bed and lied her down beneath him.

Serena took a deep breath feeling his warm kisses against her heated skin, she knew he had his own personal demons he was fighting back that she had released and he was using her to help chase them away, when he unexpectedly grabbed her arms pinning them above her head and then rolled her over onto her stomach as he entered inside her from behind.

Serena took a deep breath feeling him fill her up as she felt the power and control he had over her, but also wondered about the loneliness he kept hidden inside.


	47. Chapter 47

Ties That Bind

Chapter 47

Limits

Authors' Note: I would like to thank everyone for following along with this story, I received no feedback on last week's chapter and I hope that the gradual changes happening within the characters are being well received, rounded, and appreciated. I also have received a lot of reviews stating that Constance is a character you love to hate, which is very much the way I have her written and if you continue to follow along I promise there will be some more unexpected surprises along with some redemption and retribution. Thanks for following along Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will. Thank you!

Serena awoke early the next morning and turned to see she was alone in bed. She let out a stretch of her arms feeling sore down her back from last night as she took a deep breath thinking of the carnal way he took her.

She gently reached down and touched her breast feeling the tightness of her nipples there, she had grown used to his advances and even welcomed his tender touch, but yesterday had been different as she raised her hand up and rubbed one of the marks on her neck he had left her with.

She sat up on the bed and looked over to her bureau where he stood last evening and thought about him, how he stood in this very room and tried to push her and his memories away, but ended up opening up to her about his past instead.

She looked over to her night stand to find a lotion Lita had given to her to ease sore muscle pain, but found there was an empty liquor bottle sitting there that had not been there the evening prior.

She stood up from the bed and saw there was more than one bottle with another one on the floor also by her feet, she carefully walked over the bottle and stood by the window looking out seeing the sun was up high within a cloudless blue sky and decided today would be a good day to go out for a walk rather than face him just yet as she looked over to the two empty bottles left without an owner.

She quickly dressed and quietly left out a side door trying not to draw too much attention to herself and started walking up the large hill that he explained last night to her this place was named after.

She stood at the top of the hill and sat down on the grass looking out on the large manor house before her then let out a small sigh remembering the lovely story he had told her about his parents, hearing him tell her of how much they loved each other, even though the story did not have a happy ending. For however short a time he had two parents that loved each other and him also.

She let out a small sigh wishing she had something like that to tell herself, all she knew of her parents was they were happy once and then she ruined it all by being born.

She lied back on the grass looking up to the sky watching the clouds going by seeing how they turned into different objects if she looked close enough to see and then put her hand up to block away the sun as the clouds parted ways and she saw a shadow standing over her.

She immediately sat up startled by the sudden appearance, but then quickly realized it was just him. She began to relax slightly In his company, but then thought of the empty bottles she found by her bed this morning and gulped not sure what Darien she would get. The cold Lord Montgomery who wanted complete control over everything and demanded her respect or the softer Darien who opened up to her and told her private things about his life as she saw him put out his hand telling her calmly "come take a walk with me"

She quickly stood up from the ground at his request and did as he asked expecting him to lead her back towards the manor, but he continued on the same path that she walked along towards the gardens. She kept her eyes suspiciously aware of him waiting on his true purpose to be known as they walked along together or rather he walked forward and she stayed two steps behind.

Darien stopped walking realizing she wasn't exactly walking with him, but following his lead and stopped turning around and reached out to take hold of her hand in his he told her "walk with me"

Serena looked up to him with a little smile feeling a bit relived that she was still dealing with Darien and hoped maybe they had crossed some new barrier last night as she stepped forward so they could walk along side by side he turned to her and asked curiously "did you sleep well"

Serena looked up to him surprised by his question knowing he must have not slept much himself and from the location of the bottles he left behind, he had been watching her sleep then nodded her head replying "yes I guess I was more tired than I thought"

Darien nodded his head solemnly thinking of the last evening as they continued walking he told her coldly without emotion "Serena what happened between us yesterday will not be repeated"

Serena looked to him surprised by his words that he would actually apologize for being as forceful with her as he had been and truthfully part of her actually enjoyed it too, she shook her head telling him innocently "I don't mind it so much now and again"

Darien looked to her with a shake of his head knowing weakness was for those with nothing to lose and told her strongly "I am not one to speak of personal reflections and chose not to dwell on them"

Serena looked to him and gulped down the lump in her throat now understanding what he wished not to repeat opening up to her at all then nodded her head solemnly telling him "I understand"

Darien nodded his head pleased that all would be as it should be without question, no showing of any weakness total control and complete power. He held onto her hand tightly as they continued walking along silently as Lord and loyal servant.

He led her through the many gardens that were here on castle hill as she looked around at the beauty of all the different blossoms and spoke aloud to herself "Rei sure does do a marvelous job of keeping all the flowers looking beautiful and in bloom"

Darien looked around hearing her comment and seeing she was right, in all the times he had come out here he never stopped and took notice of all the different colors and aromas nearby and commented back telling her "yes she does have a special gift for it, doesn't she"

Serena nodded her head in reply, then let out a sigh thinking of a different conversation they had prior when the only thing she found out about herself is that she is only good at one thing, being his obedient servant and giving him his pleasure as she let go of his hand and started walking ahead.

Darien was shaken from his thoughts by the sudden way she pulled away from him and reached out to grab hold of her arm again asking "where do you think you're going?"

Serena turned back around and knew whatever interest he held with her, it would always only lead to one thing and looked to him with sad eyes saying "I would prefer to go back inside. I am not in the mood to be walking through the gardens any longer"

Darien nodded his head not understanding what her sudden change in mood was knowing she usually enjoyed being outside telling her "very well"

He turned towards the manor to walk back in doors as he put out his arm for her to take, but she continued walking ahead. He looked to her with her a little smirk seeing how in her own way she was keeping her fortitude.

He quickly caught up with her and walked by her side, but made no attempt to hold her hand as they came up to the backdoor and he held it open as she gave him a slight nod of approval saying "thank you" while she walked back inside.

He walked in behind her closing the door behind him then turned and saw her standing by the entrance of the drawing room knowing she was standing right between his study and the stairs leading up to the bedrooms in almost an unspoken challenge she spoke questioning him coldly "will you be needing anything further of me?"

He looked to her seeing how distant and far away she seemed today, which was the first he had seen her be so in days, but decided not to dwell on it, knowing with her it was all about emotions and released her with a shake of his head telling her "no I have other business to attend to, when I need you I will send for you"

Serena nodded her head quietly expecting his answer, then walked her way up the stairs alone. He let out a deep breath watching her walk away and could see the solemn way she started up the stairs knowing he had other plans for them, but decided to give her time alone to deal with whatever insecurities she has in her own way so not to complicate anything further, then turned and went back to his study closing the door behind him.

Darien worked late into the early part of the evening, then turned looking out the window seeing the sun was starting to set. He let out a small sigh realizing how much time had passed and knowing she had not come in to disturb him as he had become accustomed to her doing so.

He closed up his ledger locking it away in his safe then stood up from his chair and looked out the window that he had seen her out of earlier this afternoon taking a stroll and thought about the cold demeanor that she had shown earlier and then the way she looked at him when she walked away from him, he took a deep breath thinking of the complex mystery that is Serena.

He knew she needed to figure out whatever it was that plagued her mind, but more so he felt his need of her growing and went into the dining hall where Lita was setting out plates for supper, he looked to her knowing since Serena arrived here many of the other female servants took a liking to her asking "where is Serena?"

Lita looked to him feeling a little nervous that she didn't have a direct answer and shook her head telling him honestly "I haven't seen her all day my lord"

Darien nodded his head and walked back towards the foyer where he found Mina and Rei, two others he would see her speaking with stood hanging up a large picture as he loudly commanded "have you seen Serena?"

Both girls quickly stopped what they were doing and placed the picture down to the floor gently. Mina bowed her head down low replying "no sir I haven't" Rei replied telling him "I saw her walking out towards the gardens, but that was much earlier today, otherwise I have been occupied elsewhere with chores and haven't seen her"

Darien nodded his head feel aggravated knowing the cold demeanor she had to him earlier and now for no one to have seen her all day, he shook his head aggravated telling them "stop whatever you are doing. I want her found and brought to me at once"

Mina and Rei quickly nodded their heads and then rushed off in opposite directions to search for her, while he waited down in the foyer slowly pacing back and forth as time went by and servants along with some of his guards went around the manor and surrounding grounds searching for her, but still no words of her where about.

He heard the manor alive with activity while everyone rushed about in and out of different rooms up and down stairs trying to find her while his concern grew he became more frustrated.

Andy quickly opened the main door then stepped inside and stopped to catch his breath as he looked up and saw Darien standing there with his arms crossed sourly, he shook his head telling him "I searched all throughout the property she did not leave the grounds"

Darien grew impatient with the replies and excuses knowing she still was left unfound. He didn't understand where she could have disappeared to. Where was left unchecked, they went over every inch of the manor, all the places she would spend most of her time, including the stables, the gardens, and the library as he shouted out loudly "I want her found now"

Andy quickly jumped hearing his raised voice and the anger behind it then nodded his head letting out a gulp telling him "I will check the surrounding areas once more"

Darien nodded his head knowing there would be no rest until she was found and brought before him which she better have a good reason for this disloyalty he replied "good, once she is found she will be in for a well-deserved punishment"

Andy nodded his head knowing how angry he was and hoped where ever she hidden away it was worth it, then quickly left back out the door again.

Constance walked into the room casually witnessing the scene with her head held up high telling him "I told you my lord that girl has been nothing but trouble since she came here and I believe what would be best for her is" Darien grew frustrated hearing others speak out of place in front of him and raised his voice telling her "I did not ask for your thoughts" as he went to step around her, then stopped as a thought crossed his mind, thinking of last evening when they had spoken and the things he shared with her"

He quickly left the room in a rush leaving Constance standing there starring back at him wondering what he was up to why he suddenly went rushing up the stairs to join the others in search of her as she carelessly walked herself into his private study closing the door behind her.

Darien walked down the halls until he came to a part of the manor that remained unused since he was a child. He took a deep breath knowing he had not stepped inside this wing for years and then shook the thought away knowing it was impossible she found this place and began to walk past it, but then stopped knowing they had checked every else in the manor and began walking down the hallway.

He looked around knowing this part of the manor was completely vacant except for all the memories it held, then started to turn back when he heard a voice barely a whisper coming from the end of the hall. He stopped listening hearing a sound from a distant memory long ago coming back to him as he heard the slight humming of a little tune "la da dee, la da doh, la da dee, dah da da doh"

He turned around and quickly followed to where he heard the sound coming from needing to know where the delicate voice of a songbird was coming from and opened the door to the large banquet hall that once had been used for large gatherings and grand balls now left empty gathering dust.

He stopped at the entrance of the opened doors and saw her standing there in the middle of the dance floor, she was the one who had been singing. He stood for a moment silent and still just watching her, seeing she appeared to be in a deep conversation with someone, but there was no one else in the room besides them.

A little smile curved his lips while he watched her curtsy down telling her imaginary partner "yes, thank you I would love to dance with you sir" as she pretended to be taken into someone's arm and did a quick turn around and let out a sweet laugh then did a slight curtesy as he heard her hum that tune again she told her imaginary partner "you dance divine"

Serena was startled away from her day dream when she heard clapping coming up from behind her. She turned around surprised to see Darien slowly walk up to her as he told her in a commanding tone "you should not be in here"

Serena hung her head low knowing she over stepped and was in a closed off part of the manor she told him apologetically "I'm sorry I didn't mean to over step my place, I will go"

She went to take a step away past him, but he had no intention of just letting her walk away, not this time and reached out to catch her hand telling her "wait"

She looked to him feeling a bit guilty and embarrassed knowing she had been caught here in the middle of one of her fantasies as he looked to her with a raised brow asking "what were you doing in here anyway?"

She laughed trying to act calmly hoping he would look past it telling him "nothing, shall we go"

Darien looked to her amused seeing how she purposely avoided his question and didn't let go of her hand telling her "it didn't seem like nothing, go on explain yourself"

Serena looked to him and let out a small sigh knowing he wouldn't just let this go then looked down to where he held her hand seeing he wouldn't being letting her go either, not until she explained her actions further and let out a nervous giggle telling him "I was just fantasizing what it would be like to dance at a fancy ball, all dressed up in a beautiful gown and have a gentlemen ask permission to dance with me"

She let out a nervous chuckle waiting for his response after hearing herself speak and try to explain her situation, knowing he was probably angry with her for being in here, just to pursue some crazy and impossible dream she had, then shook her head saying "it is only a fantasy"

He looked to her seeing the way her shoulders slumped down and a small smile graced his lips thinking of the way he found her here twirling around in a circle by herself and replied saying "it doesn't have to be"

Serena looked up to him surprised by his comment, but even more so as he took a step back and then respectfully bowed down to her saying "Ms. Serena may I have the honor of leading you in your first dance"

Serena stood there stunned feeling breathless and partially speechless that he was actually doing this for her as he stood back up and looked to her expectantly asking "well may I?"

She took a deep breath knowing it could be wonderful to share a first dance with him, but then shook her head telling him "no" he looked to her confused not sure if he heard her right and stood up with his shoulders back abruptly questioning her "no?"

Serena nodded her head wishing her answer could be different and told him politely "it was kind of you to offer but…"he looked to her aggravated knowing he put himself out there for her and she refused him asking frustrated "but what?"

Serena smiled seeing how flustered he appeared before her and shook her head telling him "it is just a fantasy, I don't dance"

He looked to her with a slight nod now getting a better understanding of her response, that while he was raised in this world, she would not have received many invites to parties and balls then a smirk crossed his lips he asked her "don't want to or can't?"

Serena looked to him knowing she was being put on the spot and this was another thing she could not do well telling him regretfully "I never learned, girls in my position don't usually have to worry about knowing the latest dance steps"

Darien nodded his head expecting as much from her response he told her "I see" and then stepped forward putting one hand at her waist and with his other hand he reached down and took her hand in his own telling her "I'll teach you"

Serena looked up at him amazed at the gentle kindness he was showing, but then stopped realizing there was something missing and shook her head telling him "there's no music"

Darien smiled hearing her innocent remark and told her back with a little curve to his lips "we'll make our own music" and then before she knew it he had her in his arms as he twirled her along the dance floor.

She knew she had stepped on her own foot as well as his a few times, but he didn't seem to notice or care as he led her through each turn with complete grace and poise.

After a few more turns she seemed to find her footing and before she knew it he was leading her all around the dance floor as they flew and soared together through the clouds as one.

Her laughter was the sound that echoed throughout the room as he watched her face light up brighter than the sun. He led her into a final turn and then dipped her down low seeing a bit of cleavage sticking out from the top of her dress and let out a small sigh remembering why he went in search of her in the first place and helped her back up again to her feet.

Serena held onto his shoulders regaining her standing and felt exhilarated and light as a feather she looked to him excited telling him "thank you so much I never dreamed it could be like this"

He had to smile seeing the jubilation in her face by such a simple act telling her "I think we may have found something else that you are especially good at Serena"

She looked at him thoroughly amazed that in his eyes he saw that she could be more than just another sexual toy and felt pleased by his comment asking "my special gift"

Darien nodded his head seeing with just a small amount of praise it made her mood that much lighter he smiled telling her "you are by far my favorite dance partner"

Serena felt happy inside seeing him smile and knowing they could enjoy each other's company in different ways other than just sexual pleasure as he reached out and took her hand in his own telling her "come along now"

She followed him out of the ballroom and then watched seeing him turn around and close the door behind them and then he just stood there for a moment and let out a long sigh. She reached out to put a comforting hand up to his shoulder when she heard him coldly ask "that tune that you were humming before where did you learn it?"

Serena stepped back hearing the sudden coldness behind his question, almost asking if she was hiding some dark secret away from him and shook her head telling him "I don't know it is just something I heard a long time ago"

He nodded his head his in response knowing he kept this area, this portion of his life, tightly closed off and then bolted the door closed shut to be sure no one would be entering again, then turned around to face her with a displeased look telling her "the banquet hall is off limits to you and later I will teach you a lesson about going where you are not supposed to be Serena"

Serena sighed heavily at the expectation for her punishment to follow. She knew that she had gone to a forbidden part of the manor without his permission, but for one moment she thought things had changed between them, that maybe he had changed and looked to the door that remand bolted shut behind him. For the briefest of moments she thought of what had lied beyond that door, what had started as a dream with a charming and wonderful man, her fantasy came true, ended just as quickly. She was back to being his servant, his prisoner while he spoke of punishments again then nodded her head solemnly telling him "yes my lord"

Darien looked to her hearing her address him so formally and let out a deep breath knowing they were back to this again, then took hold of her hand telling her "come along, our food is getting cold"

They walked back to the dining hall in silence with Serena keeping herself two steps behind, Darien pulled out her chair waiting for her to come sit while Serena cautiously sat down and he took the seat across from her.

Lita walked out of the kitchen feeling the heavy tension in the room and quietly placed a plate down in front of each of them and then quickly went back into the kitchen where she listened from the door hearing them quietly eating, so all that could be heard was the silverware touching against the plates.

Serena sat eating her meal in silence with an occasional look up his way seeing him doing the same, knowing her punishment would soon begin once the meal was completed.

She picked up a piece of veal on her fork and looked over to him seeing his mouth slowly chew and wondered if he was punishing her for going somewhere off limits or if it had to do with her singing, which he seemed displeased about. Whatever the reason she was sure about his purpose, whether he chose to deny her again or beat her it was meant to show her his complete control.

Darien picked up his cup and took a large gulp of his drink, then put his cup down on the table seeing how she sat there in front of her plate not eating just holding a fork full of food out in front of her and let out a sigh telling her "I was a boy the last time I heard that tune aloud"

Serena stopped frozen in her thoughts and put her fork back down on the plate, surprised that he chose this moment to open up to her and nodded her head telling him "I always find that singing helps bring peace to my mind"

Darien nodded his head knowing it was not peace that he thought of when he heard that tune and nodded his head telling her "you sing well"

She looked back at him surprised that he did actually enjoy her singing after his earlier comment then shook her head telling him "there are others that do not think so"

Darien looked to her surprised that anyone could find fault in what he heard from her and shook his head wanting to have words with anyone who dared speak otherwise questioning "the others you speak of?"

Serena looked down at her plate so not to face him, then picked up her fork and moved the carrots and peas around on her plate knowing it was her singing that usually would get her extra chores to be done and explained "my aunt she would say otherwise that it was just noise"

Darien sat there looking at her seeing the depth of emotion in her eyes and took a deep breath remembering back to long ago when a woman with dark hair and very frail skin sat sickly by his bedside and held him tenderly in her arms as she hummed a familiar tune and then thought of a few years later with his uncle standing behind him while he stood next to his bed packing a bag. He felt his uncle put a hand to his shoulder and turned around to face him only to see his uncle's cold eyes staring back at him and heard the words that would bring him into his adult life telling him "they are gone now, you must be a man, tears only show weakness"

Darien stood up quickly from the table tossing away the distant memories stating aloud "I will be taking midnight out for a ride later"

Serena looked up at him confused by his sudden change of subject, unsure what she said to make him pull so far away as she heard his command "finish what is on your plate" knowing this punishment would not be one of doing without.

She looked up to him sensing a coldness unlike anything that she had witnessed from him before, unsure what changed, but feared disobeying him now and quickly finished what was left on her plate while he kept a steady focus on her the whole time.

She put her fork carefully down on the empty plate and then looked up to see him with his arms crossed as he commanded her "stand up behind your chair"

She looked to him knowing the kindness he could show and as quick as a snap of her finger, it could all change and everything they had experienced this past week would be gone. She looked at him trying to keep herself feeling strong and with a shake of her head she questioned "do you wish to punish me now?"

He looked to her seeing those eyes of her again looking back at him, almost challenging him, questioning without words being spoken, asking was this what he really wanted to do. He nodded his head telling her "I told you that you have a punishment coming your way for your disobedience"

Serena stood there behind her chair knowing what he was, hoping he had changed inside, but he hadn't. She believed for a moment that it could be possible he could change and almost felt she deserved this punishment, that she should have known better of him and not put her guard down as she heard his order telling her "bend over and put your hands flat on the table in front of you"

She took a deep breath and silently walked up to the table and did as he instructed her to do so with her hands flat on the surface waiting for her punishment to begin.

Darien walked around to the other side of the table seeing her standing there in front of him, showing no weakness or fear and raised up the bottom of her skirt up to her waist he asked her "do you know why I am punishing you Serena"

She nodded her head replying back with the same cold demeanor he used "yes" but she was really left unsure feeling as though she were being punished due to his own personal demons instead of something she did as he instructed her loudly "say it"

She stood there and took a deep breath, then closed her eyes tight wanting to tell him for being born, but replied quietly "for disobeying your orders"

He nodded his head feeling a bit thrown at how quickly and obediently she was following his orders and responded back "that's right, now bend down"

Serena bent down over the table so her head was lowered to the table with her hands flat on the top, he walked over and put his hand flat on her ass and for a moment she thought maybe it was a punishment of her weakness, until he grabbed one of the large wooden spoons off the table and hit her bottom with it hard and fast.

The sudden contact made her tears start to fall down her cheek thinking of what they once shared as she held her feelings for him inside, she felt him hit her again with more might behind his swing she cried out to him "why?"

Darien raised up the spoon ready to hit her again hearing his uncles voice in his head telling him "be a bigger man" and told her back coldly "you know why"

Serena cringed feeling the pain, but was unsure whose pain she felt as she grabbed onto the table tighter, when she felt him hit her once more harder with the spoon.

Her sorrow took over and rocked her body, she fell down hard on her knees to the floor with tears running down her cheeks. She looked up to him begging "please you are better than this. Why must you do this to me? What pleasure do you get from seeing me like this? I don't want to be punished any further. I'm sorry I broke your rules and I didn't mean to disobey you, but please stop"

He looked to her sitting on the ground begging him to stop hearing her words questioning his motives and dropped the spoon down to the floor telling her "I think it would be best if we took some time apart" and then left her alone on the floor as he walked out of the room.

Serena sat there shaking watching him walk away from her unsure what just happened? Did he really just listen to her and then saw a hand placed out in front of her and heard Mina's voice tell her "let me help you up"

Serena didn't take her extended hand, but put her arm on the table to steady herself as she got back up to her feet and composed herself she told her "I'm fine" then walked away from the room when she heard Constance's voice behind her say "not in his good graces any longer are you?"

Darien had taken Midnight out for a long ride feeling with each pound of the horse's hooves on the ground he could hear the voices in his head over and over again, but none were louder than hers with her words haunting his thoughts she cried out to him "please stop"

He slowed the motion of his horse and stopped, not knowing where he was or what he was doing? What had made him stop tonight with her punishment? His uncle would have called it a show of weakness, but he had done so anyway.

He saw his mother's face in his head with tears streaming down her eyes and then slowly her face changed into hers asking him "do you get pleasure from seeing me like this" as he heard the tune playing again in his head he quickly grabbed onto the horses reigns and pushed Midnight into a faster pace.

Hours later he rode his horse back to the stables and handed his reins to the groom, then walked from the barn up to the main house ready to find a bottle to drown his troubles in when he heard Andy's voice from behind him ask "enjoy your ride?"

He turned around to see Andy standing next to a tree on the path leading up to the manor as he asked "what are you doing out here?"

Andy looked to him with a shrug of his shoulder knowing he had been waiting hours to speak with him about what happened earlier and said simply "Serena's fine"

Darien shrugged his shoulders trying to act like he hadn't been able to get her from his thoughts all evening, act as though nothing had happened between them and he wasn't trying to out run her and what she thought of him and replied back him "oh"

Andy looked to him knowing there had been a change in Darien recently and he was pretty certain it had something to do with her saying back "after you didn't come back right away, well I thought you might want to know that she's fine"

Darien nodded his head knowing Andy was out here for a reason and wanted to tell him more than just that Serena was fine he asked suspiciously "so what does this private meeting have to actually do with. I am sure you are not waiting here just to tell me, she's fine"

Andy nodded his head and crossed his arms asking "do you think you were a bit rough on her tonight? Did she really deserve the punishment she got?"

Darien let out a breath asking himself the same question, after hearing Serena question his actions, but he wouldn't tell Andy or anyone else because that would be only showing weakness in his decisions and told him back strongly "she didn't follow my orders and in doing so she was punished for her actions"

Andy stood there with his arms crossed hearing his explanation and nodded his head asking him "so what was it she punished for again?"

Darien gave him a cold stare back knowing Andy had been with him longer than any of the others and in doing so also knew him better too, then told him the reason he assured himself was the truth saying back "she went somewhere she was not supposed to"

Andy laughed at his half-witted response knowing it was untrue telling him back "that's right, so if Mina, Ami, Rei or any of the others had gone missing within the manor for a time. You would have dealt with them in the same manner"

Darien stood there hearing Andy's words knowing he was right, that as much as he chose not to believe it he did what he did tonight for the wrong reasons, but told himself anyway not to back down from any challenge saying back "yes I would have"

Andy shook his head no, not believing the words Darien convinced himself with and told him strongly "you didn't punish her because she went to a closed off part of the manor did you, you punished her because she had you worried?"

Darien turned to look at him like he was crazy repeating back "worried?"

Andy nodded his head hearing the truth in his unspoken words telling him "you couldn't find her tonight and that scared you"

Darien turned away from him thinking of earlier that evening when he stood in the foyer waiting but, there was no trace of her telling him "I admit, I was aggravated she was not where she was supposed to be, but I was not worried"

Andy nodded his head with a little smirk knowing him better then he thought and told him with a small chuckle "of course you weren't" as he bowed his head down formally telling him "good evening Lord Montgomery" and then walked past him back to the manor with a knowing grin.

Darien stood there shaking his head watching his friend walk away thinking to himself, maybe he should look into getting a new captain of the guard one who wasn't half as intuitive.


	48. Chapter 48

Ties That Bind

Chapter 48

Walk in Beauty

Author's Note: Hi everyone just want to say thank you for all those that are coming back each week and reading along and also for the great reviews I received from the last chapter. I am glad to see that the development of Darien's backstory went over well as it helps to explain his actions and will be mentioned more to come in other chapters. To answer a question I received asking if Serena ever experienced her first kiss, technically speaking yes she has. Darien has kissed her several times when they are in bed together, but nothing that would be construed as a real tender first kiss. With that said (hint, hint) I hope you will find one part of this specific chapter extra special. Thanks for following along and please continue to send your reviews and thoughts Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I own George Gordon's She walk in Beauty, but I do find it to be a very nice poem. Thank you!

Darien walked back towards his bedroom needing some peace and quiet away from the voices that remained still in his head, and the captain of his guard, who didn't seem to know what it meant to mind his own business.

He walked past her bedroom door going towards his own room, but then stopped hearing her giggling inside. He didn't know what it was about that sound, but just hearing it made him feel lighter.

He took a deep breath and then continued walking to his own room, determined to get his head straight, but as much as he tried too, he couldn't get his feet moving past that spot.

He stopped again looking at her closed door in front of him, knowing he couldn't avoid this and he couldn't outrun it; as much as he tried too and he did try.

He slowly opened up her bedroom door to see her sitting in her chair by the window sill reading a book with just a small candle nearby lighting up the area and her with its soft glow.

Serena lowered the book down hearing someone enter and looked up startled to see him standing there in her doorway. She placed the book she read down then took a deep breath, and let it out slow knowing why he was here in her room and looked back at him devoid of any emotion asking "what position would you prefer this evening my lord?"

Darien looked over to her sitting there with her face firmly turned towards his and knew he deserved such a comment back and under normal circumstances he would have enjoyed it, but instead he found himself wanting more from her tonight and went to take a seat across from her on the bed, then surprised her by asking "what are you reading?"

Serena looked back at him with a roll of her eyes knowing he had no real interest in her thoughts other than pleasing him sexually and to see him now just sitting there calmly in front of her acting as though nothing had happened before she told him flatly "it is a book on poetry"

Darien nodded his head seeing the cold indifference way she looked towards him now and leaned back on the bed ready to listen telling her "please read on"

Serena looked over to see him lying there on her bed, unsure what motive he had for being here, but was not ready to let her guard down and simply nodded her head telling him "very well" then flipped through a few pages of her book when her mouth curved up slightly and told him "this one is titled she walks in beauty"

She looked over to the bed towards him to see his reaction, if the title meant anything to him, but just found him still sitting there waiting patiently to listen to her read.

She cleared her throat and read the poem aloud "she walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless clines and starry skies and all that's best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes"

She looked up for a moment to get his reaction, but was profound by her own reaction to him as she took a deep breath feeling almost at a loss for air in her lungs, feeling his deep blue eyes piercing right down into her own.

She let out the breath she held and looked down trying to focus on the words on the page and continued reading "thus mellowed to that tender light which heaven to gaudy day denies. One shade the more, one ray the less, had half impaired the nameless grace which waves in every raven tress, or softly lightens o'er her face"

She let out a small sigh and dared not look up at his face again fearing what she would find there, not willing to let herself be hurt by him again. After thinking for one moment he could ever be anything different then what he is and kept up the emotionally solid wall between them.

She placed the book down next to her and walked over to the window sill looking out to where she had seen him riding his horse away earlier, galloping faster and further as she recited the next line from memory "where thoughts serenely sweet express, how pure, how dear their dwelling – place"

Darien looked to her standing there and being this close to her did not stop the voices in his head or the want that longed within him, but seemed to keep a steady hold for her alone as the shadows that stayed lurking behind him silently pushed him forward.

He stood up from the bed seeing her back turned to him and walked over to her standing there in the glow of the moonlight through the window pain. He put his hand down onto her shoulder and felt her freeze up by his touch as she slowly turned around to look up at him expectantly.

He gently reached out and caressed her cheek with his thumb and saw her eyes drift downward away from him. He took the quiet moment between them and finished the words she had yet to speak, reciting the last words of the poem for her "and on that cheek, and o'er that brow, so soft, so calm, yet eloquent, the smiles that win, the tints that glow, but tell of days in goodness spent, a mind at peace with all below, a heart whose love is"

Serena blinked her eyes to hear him speak and looked up at him surprised that he knew the poem she read and knew it well too, as he looked into her wide open blue eyes staring up at him and finished the last word of the poem "innocent!"

Serena looked up at him trying to find the right words to ask, amazed that he could quote her favorite poet from memory alone as she questioned "you know of George Gordon's poetry?"

Darien nodded his head pleased seeing she seemed to be dropping her guard down some with him again and told her simply "yes"

Serena took a deep breath knowing the way he could be with her kind and wonderful one moment and then hurtful the next. She couldn't go down this road with him any longer, it would only lead to more pain.

She took a deep breath ready to resign herself to the task she had to perform each night which she did well and that would be all there was between them, then turned away from him standing stiffly with her shoulders back and took a deep breath asking "was there reason why you came for me this evening my lord?"

Darien looked to her standing there before him with her head raised high, holding her own more so then any other person he ever met before and wanted to know more about what it was with this particular girl, then went over and took the seat she occupied before as he spoke aloud to the room "it was an interesting choice to pick that particular poem"

Serena turned around and looked at him not sure what he was getting at. Why he was here at all because she was certain it had nothing to do with discussing poetry and nodded her head telling him quickly "it's one of my favorites"

Darien nodded his head knowing it was a good sign that she was at least speaking to him still, even if it was in a clipped tongue, then looked over to where she stood with her arms crossed, and her blue eyes blazing back at him with her golden hair slightly brightened in the candle lit room as he spoke "yes the way he writes. I can almost picture the woman he speaks of standing right here in front of me"

Serena looked to him sitting there and knew he was speaking of her then dropped her shoulders down, knowing she couldn't let him get to her again, but then she never saw the look he had in his eyes just now. It was not a dangerous look, but of someone who was deeply lost as she walked over and stood up against the bureau by where he sat asking him "you can?"

Darien nodded his head yes without response, then reached down picking up the book she read knowing this particular book very well. He could recite each poem from it word for word without even opening up a page and she had chosen this particular book this evening to read.

He looked up to this girl, his servant who was everything he never expected and surprised him in new ways every day, then put the book down at his side and looked up to her stating "Serena what happened between us earlier at the supper table"

She turned her head downward towards the floor and shook her head away not wanting to discuss or think of her punishment any further or remember his actions beforehand that for one brief moment made her feel like she was living a fantasy.

Darien stood up from the chair seeing her pulling herself away from him again, then slowly walked up to her, lifting her chin back up again so he was looking at her face, but with the stone coldness that she showed him when he first entered, he missed seeing the dried up tears from where she had been crying and let out a long sigh telling her "I'm sorry"

Serena looked up at him blinking her eyes utterly amazed, not sure if she actually heard him right to actually hear those words spoken from his lips she shook her head questioning herself "what?"

Darien looked to her surprised expression and let out a little chuckle feeling slightly amazed himself that the words just escaped out of his mouth, knowing he never had actually apologized to anyone for anything before, but he did so to her and more so he actually meant it.

He removed his hand away from her chin and turned around to walk away from her feeling an uncertainty in himself, he had only felt once before. Suddenly he felt like a boy again hearing his father's words to him, just after his mother's passing and they took a walk through the gardens together as two men his father spoke to him "one day Darien you will understand what it means to guard ones heart and guard it well"

He didn't know at the time his father wasn't speaking of his own heart as he looked over onto her dresser and saw a small ballerina statue that sat in the same space for many years. He gently reached out and touched the fine porcelain, then let out a deep breath and told her "your punishment this evening, it wasn't actually all about you"

Serena nodded her head hearing him take the same tone he used down at the super table when he spoke of her singing and then heard him confirm her thoughts from earlier that what he felt and did was not all due to her actions and told him back lightly "I know"

He stopped for a moment hearing her thoughts and turned around looking up at her amazed that she knew him so well he asked "you do?"

Serena nodded her head knowing she should be angry with him for his actions, but found the more time she spent speaking with him, her anger dissipated further as she spoke up telling him "I didn't know for sure. I did go against your rules and trespassed into a forbidden area, but when you were hitting me I" she closed her eyes tight remembering the feeling of it telling him sadly "I felt a deep pain inside and it wasn't coming from the spoon"

Darien nodded his head knowing she was right as usual, about everything and took a deep breath trying to still remain in control over everything in his life and told her "there are certain areas of the manor that are forbidden. I keep them blocked off so that no one will enter Serena, that is the way it is and the way it will stay"

She nodded her head wondering what it was about that wing that he kept hidden away and brought up such deep feelings to the surface and told him "I understand and I promise it won't happen again"

Darien nodded his head glad that was settled and no one would be stepping back into that area again. It would forever remained locked away with his memories, but then a little smirk crossed his lips thinking of earlier that day when he found her there, watching her in the ballroom spinning around looking so carefree.

He knew laughter had not been heard down that wing in many years and it was hers that echoed down through the hollow halls and into his head as he walked up closer to where she stood and lessened the distance between them.

Serena stood in place looking up at him knowing the end of their conversation had come and he was ready to take her to the bed as he placed his hand down at her waist moving her slightly closer to him.

She took a deep breath feeling his close proximity to her own again as he used his other hand to lift her chin up slightly so she was starring right into his face and requested of her "dance with me?"

Serena looked up to him shocked not expecting that to come as she watched him remove his hand from her chin and then slowly moved it down her arm until he was holding her hand, she looked up to him asking nervously "here?"

Darien nodded his head feeling her jitters inside telling her back confidently "yes"

Serena gulped feeling this close to him again and thinking of what happened earlier, what her dancing with him had led her to, a broken heart. She pulled her hand away from his then shook her head telling him "no I can't"

Darien felt deflated at hearing her words and knew this time it had nothing to do with her dancing ability. He could see the worry in her eyes as he reached out and wiped away a single tear that threatened to fall from her eyes he spoke "you are so beautiful"

Serena nodded her head expecting to hear those words from him, that is all he would ever see her as nothing more than a pretty face as she watched him brush some hair away from the side of her face telling her gently "I much prefer to see your eyes shining up at me" and then reached into his pocket and took out a gold hair clip with small rubies in it as he held it out for her to take.

Serena looked up at him and straight into his eyes, knowing this was his way of making everything better. She was confused on what to do never having anyone before giving her expensive gifts like this and also not wanting to appear rude by not accepting his gift, but she wasn't happy about it.

She felt aggravated knowing this was his way of giving her pretty things to ask her forgiveness and took a deep breath feeling used and replied back simply "thank you, its lovely"

Darien looked to her surprised that she did not even seem impressed with his gift. He wanted to be angry and demand what was wrong with it, but then let it go instead and placed the clip down gently onto the bed and looked over to her bureau where he saw the porcelain ballerina standing there keeping balance on one leg, while being slightly worn down with age.

He walked over to it slowly and touched the delicate figurine on its face and then turned around and looked to her as he took a deep breath telling her "this belonged to my mother"

Serena looked to him surprised by his comment and was unsure what he was getting at speaking to her of his parents once more. She felt uncertainty building up within her to his reaction, whether he would lash out at her again when she saw him pick up the statue and hold it out to her telling her "I would like you to have it. You are my favorite dance partner after all"

Serena stood there with her mouth open agape seeing him standing there offering something that was obviously so precious to him and shook her head telling him "I couldn't possibly it was your mothers"

Darien nodded his head seeing her reaction and knew without regret where it should belong telling her "yes, but I would like you to have it"

Serena stood there in place for a moment longer feeling the distance between them, then slowly walked forward to where he was standing holding the statue that had been in her room for a while now, but until this moment she never realized how significantly important it was.

She turned to him and gently bit down on her bottom lip nervously, knowing she was going against her own promise to herself and reached up to tenderly touch his cheek saying "I'll cherish it always"

Darien placed the statue back down on the dresser and turned back to face her as he told her "I know you will, otherwise I wouldn't have given you something so fragile to hold onto"

She looked up at him and felt her heart flutter for a second thinking that he was speaking of more than just the statue, then put her hand onto his arm and moved his other hand down slowly to her waist as she looked up to him telling him sweetly "I would love to dance with you again"

Darien looked to her with a little curve of his lips then placed both of his hands down to her waist as they slowly rocked back and forth together in a slow rhythm. She could feel her heart pumping away faster though her chest and for the first time felt more connected to him than she has ever been before.

Darien looked down at her knowing she could see him in a way no one else could as though she could look right down into his very soul, while he closed his eyes and felt her slowly put her hands up to his neck and traced them slowly down his chest.

He took a deep breath feeling her rub her hands up and down his chest, then opened his eyes following the trace of her hands and moved his hands away from her waist, reached up and took her hands in his as he told her with a little warning "be careful don't start something you don't intend to finish"

Serena removed her hands away from his chest, and looked into his eyes seeing the intensity there and knew that what she felt inside was something much deeper and beyond her control as she slowly untied the laces to her corset.

Darien stood there watching her pleased, unknowing what it was exactly that changed her thoughts of him, but was pleased to see she no longer was pulling away and told her honestly "you are becoming more of a need for me everyday"

She looked to him and knew that he would never reciprocate the feelings that she had for him, but he was opening up to her in a way that he never did before and that meant so much as she let her corset fall down to the floor she looked to him saying "I wish to please you"

Darien looked down at her prefect body standing before him and it was her words that left him breathless now as he reached out and rubbed his hand across her neckline down her throat he told her pleasantly "you so do indeed in many ways"

Serena stood there feeling his touch on her warm skin and wanted more, needing desperately to feel his strong body up against her own as he moved his hand up to her face and stopped.

Serena looked to him unsure what it was. Why he stopped if something had changed and he was going to pull away from her again or worse. She felt her breath hitch in her throat with concern when she heard him speak "I would desperately like to kiss you right now, may I?"

She looked back at him speechless for all the things she expected him to say, and all that they shared together, the multiple ways there bodies touched, not once had she ever heard him speak in such a way to her and nodded her head telling him "yes"

He gently reached out putting his hand up to her cheek and then followed with his other hand as he cupped her face and moved himself closer to her. He heard her sharp intake of breath from his closeness and lowered his face down to her own where his lips touched hers, but this time, this kiss, it was different than any other kiss he had ever given to her before.

His kiss was long and lingering. It tasted sweet, hungry, needing, and amazing. She felt herself wanting more as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she drew him nearer to her, which he seemed to be happy to oblige as he deepened there kiss further.

Darien gently pulled away trying to catch his own breath as he looked back at her amazed, never feeling anything so strong before as he looked over to her seeing her face looking just as flushed as his own when she looked up at him and shyly spoke up telling him "Darien will you take me to your bed"

He looked over his beautiful vixen and didn't need the invitation to be spoken twice; then quickly reached down and scooped her up into his arms holding onto her tight.

She grabbed onto the back of his hair slightly running her fingers through the bottom tendrils, afraid of not wanting this moment to end as he turned around and carried her through the adjoining door towards his own bedroom.

He stopped just before he reached his bed and placed her back down to her feet on the floor, where she looked up at him expectantly waiting for what is to come next. He moved his head down lower between her breast and placed a kiss there as he heard her take a deep intake of breath and then quickly pushed her down onto his bed as he heard her sudden gasp.

She lied there waiting in deep anticipation for him while she watched with a little grin as he quickly took off his boots, pants, and shirt then tossed them to the ground.

She took a second taking all of him in, his hard chest, muscled arms and legs, and his mighty sword as he slowly crawled up her legs and loosened the binding on the skirt she wore, letting it fall down to the floor with his own clothing, then joined her the rest of the way on the bed.

She rolled over quickly before he got a chance to get himself settled and pinned him down with her hands on top of each of his shoulders, so she was on top of him and in control. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tight up against him. She looked down to him with a little smirk of her own asking "will you kiss me again?"

He felt her heart beating steadily as his lips pressed up against hers hungrily wanting more than just a taste of her. He couldn't get enough of her and was fairly certain he never would, then tightened his grasp around her back and turned her over quickly so he was back on top, all the while not breaking the lip lock he had on hers.

She stopped pulling her mouth away to catch her own breath and looked up at him unsure what was to come next, but with him she was certain he would drive her mad, going to new unexplored heights as she felt him move his mouth down to her throat and let out a small moan telling him "yes"

He pulled back from her perfect skin slightly trying to catch his own breath feeling his hard member wanting more and saw her blue eyes looking up at him wanting more than a small sample. He smiled back happy to oblige, then slowly ran a hand down her bare chest and told her "close your eyes"

She looked up at him unsure with his order, wanting to take in every second of this moment and hold onto it for the lonely nights that would follow, when he would be far away and she couldn't experience his amazing touch then heard him again tell her again "close your eyes and keep them closed or I'll blind fold you"

She looked up to him and knew he was serious about his threat, then closed her eyes tight. Not knowing what he planned to do had her on edge as she felt him touch her face, gently running two of his fingers along her cheek, her nose, and her eyes and then placed a kiss down onto each of her eyelids.

She could feel herself starting to tremble with anticipation as she heard him whisper in her ear "no peeking now"

She shook her head no only able to feel and not see left her senses on over drive as she heard him tell her "good girl" and then felt him lift her arms up higher and tied something around them leaving her there helpless to his mercy.

He began slowly lowering his hands down her arms ready to take this deliciously slow as he followed with his warm lips as they touched her skin.

She let out a deep breath enjoying the feel of his warm breath against her skin, but then started to feel a different kind of burning as she felt him slowly rubbing himself up against her leg teasing her without making full contact.

She felt her pelvic muscles moving on its own accord in time with his own, when she felt a tightness take hold of her as he grabbed onto one of her breasts firmly in his hand as he gave it a light squeeze and then put his mouth around it pulling on her nipple as she sighed loudly "oh Darien"

He enjoyed hearing his name coming from her luscious lips as he slowly moved his mouth down further licking across her skin tasting how sweet she is. He heard her breathing getting stronger and looked up to be sure her eyes stayed tightly shut.

He used his hand to part her legs and moved his hand up to her inners and whispered by her ear "open up wide for me"

She nodded her head and went to open her eyes, but he took his hand and quickly covered her eyes telling her "no keep them closed"

She nodded her head and did as he asked, he waited a moment to be sure she wouldn't open them again and then used his finger and reached inside her deep as he heard her enormous satisfaction from his touch as he brought in a second finger opening her up wider for him.

She closed her eyes tight feeling the heat traveling up through her body, she couldn't see or touch, but she could feel and it felt so good as his rhythm picked up she let out a loud moan calling out for him "Darien"

She could feel it inside of her building up more and more ready to bring about her, the end of her existence as her body convulsed with pleasure. He removed his fingers from inside of her.

She stopped feeling right at her edge, afraid this would be like it was before only a punishment and opened her eyes and looked to him afraid asking "this isn't to be some sort of punishment again is it, because I can't take this if it is"

Darien stopped what he was doing and reached up touching her cheek gently telling her "no, this is only about pleasure now"

She nodded her head accepting his words as he placed a small quick kiss down to her lips telling her "trust me close your eyes and let me lead you astray"

She looked to him and knew she was putting a lot of confidence in his words then closed her eyes as she felt him run his hand down slowly between her breasts, over her stomach, down to her "ugh" sweet spot as she felt him switch his hand for his tongue as he dove in deeper along her insides, exploring every crevice of her as she let out a pleasurable moan for him.

The fire burning inside of her was all consuming burning up the path as she screamed out loud. He opened up her legs wider for him as he grasped onto her tighter not sure how much longer he could hold on also.

He could feel as her body became tense and stiff as she called out for him "please Darien, please I can't take this anymore. I need you inside of me" that was all he needed to hear for his undoing as he removed his tongue from inside of her and stood up grabbing her by the waist and entered into her with one fast and hard motion.

She let out a scream of pleasure feeling him finally within her, filling her completely with his hardness while she kept her eyes tightly closed captured in the dark, but with each thrust of his mighty pelvis feeling that much closer to being set free.

She wrapped her legs tightly around him feeling his power and strength at the brink of her explosion, she screamed out to him "yes, yes"

Her screams just made him want her more as he moved himself faster and deeper into her feeling himself ready to come as well. He lowered his body down onto her own holding her close to him as they finally came together.

Darien held her close up to him not ready to let her go while trying to capture his breath. While she rested her head gently up against his chest. He could feel her deep breaths on him as he told her "you give me great pleasure Serena"

She lied there on his bed feeling his warmth beside her and heard his words to her but, what she felt for him was more than just great pleasure. She turned away so her back was facing towards him and let out a sigh knowing he certainly did leave her heart astray and she was not able to give her response back.

She took a deep breath knowing what she felt and then turned back over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek telling him "I should be going back to my own bed so I can get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow"

She sat up on his bed and looked back to see him lying there with a perplexed look in his eyes and expected him to reach out to stop her from walking away and leaving him behind, but he didn't.

She instead stood up from the bed and walked back towards the connecting door to her own room and turned around looking to him saying "good night"

He lied there seeing her walk away not sure what just happened here? Why she suddenly chose to leave, but was only able to get out two words "good night" as he saw her go through the adjoining door and close it behind her.


	49. Chapter 49

Ties That Bind

Chapter 49

In the Way

Author's Note: I would like to thank all those that are following along with the story. I hope you are enjoying it so far and especially my readers who are sending in their thoughts and reviews on the story. I love to hear from all of you and your feedback gives me great ideas on how to better the story so please keep them coming. Also for anyone that is being effected right now with the Corona Virus outbreak be well and stay safe everyone. Thanks for reading and following along and please continue to send your thoughts and reviews on the story. Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did never will, nor do I own Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad

Serena woke up startled in her own bed after experiencing a bad dream, she looked towards her window seeing the stillness of the night, and then reached back over to cuddle back up to Darien where she felt safe and protected, but soon realized he wasn't there beside her to keep her warm.

The thoughts of all that happened yesterday both the good and the bad quickly went through her mind like a picture book. She looked across from her to her bureau and saw that in the shadow of the darkness, stood the small ballerina statue he had given to her by far the most thoughtful gift she had ever received and then the thoughts of what followed afterward, the sweetness of his touch and the tenderness of his kisses invaded her mind.

She sat up in her bed and looked over to the adjoining door knowing it had been her choice to leave his bed last evening even though she regretted her actions right after her door closed shut.

She stood up from her bed and walked back and forth a few times in her room deciding what she should do. If she should just go back to bed or go over there and knock and grab his attention.

Finally she took a deep breath and let it out realizing for herself. The truth behind her actions last night and that there were still too many words left unsaid between them, as much as she chose to deny it part of her needed to have him close by.

She walked over to the adjoining door and took a deep breath to ready herself, then knocked on his door twice as she heard him call out "come in"

She opened the door slowly ready to see him still lying in bed at this early hour, but instead his bed was empty and she looked around the room quickly to find him sitting in the corner fully dressed putting on his boots.

She walked in the room slowly seeing he was already up and dressed at this early hour and felt an uneasiness in her stomach, but what was more upsetting was the queasy feeling she had rolling around inside her that perhaps he hadn't slept in the bed at all.

She tried to swallow down her pride and say what she came to say, while trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, but seeing him sitting there looking perfect without a hair out of place. While she stood feeling at a loss for words and probably looked lost and confused in his room with large bags under her eyes from not sleeping well.

Darien looked over to the doorway to see her enter into his room with her body all flushed from where his hands trailed over every inch of her last night, and her hair tossed around where he ran his hands through it, and those swollen lips of hers where he kissed her as he took a deep breath wanting desperately to kiss those lips of hers again, but knew now was not time time as he questioned "was there something that you wanted Serena"

Serena stopped still and stood there for a moment looking at his hard chest and was not able to put two thoughts together as she questioned "what I wanted" and her eyes drifted back to his bed where they lied together, before she was foolish enough to pull away from him.

Darien watched seeing where her thoughts went to and stood up from his seat and sauntered over to where she stood putting his hands around her face and gave her a quick good morning kiss telling her "I wouldn't mind waking up to this sight each morning"

Serena looked up to him surprised hearing him admit in his own way that he was answering her unspoken question, that he had missed her last night just as much as she did he.

She went to reach for his hand to eliminate some of the distance that was put between them, but looked over by the door and saw he had a bag packed and looked up to him questioning "where are you going?"

Darien had a small smirk cross his face seeing the apprehensive way she looked towards him and ran his hand slowly down her long arm and then back up again, reaching up higher behind her neck while holding her nearer to him as he let out a sigh wanting desperately to delay his departure a little longer and then pushed a stray hair back behind her ear as he placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

He heard her let out a pleasurable moan in response to his caress while he told her "I have business to take care of. I will be away most of the day, but will return in the evening"

Serena could feel with just the slightest touch of his fingertips, the want in him and the need within herself as he held her body close to his own and continued placing kisses up behind her ear and then back down to her neck again she asked him hopefully "do you wish that I join you?"

Darien smiled pleased at how her body responded to his touches and felt his own manhood rising up while he moved his hand up along her chest, not ready to let go of her smooth skin he told her "it is a most tempting offer, but I must decline"

Serena's face dropped not expecting to hear him decline her offer as she felt the longing inside of her grow further.

He could see the disappointment look on her face while his own head was beating on him for it as well. He placed his hand down between her legs for a parting gift telling her "I will not have time for us. I will be kept busy the entire day, but when I return" then placed a finger inside of her as she gasped aloud he whispered into her ear "just a small sample of what will be"

He moved his finger around in a circular motion leaving her legs feeling like jelly as she put her hands up to his shoulders to be able to remain standing while he stretched her very core.

Darien looked upon her seeing the way she bit down on that lower lip of hers again, then removed his finger from inside her knowing he had to do so know or would not be leaving this room for several more hours.

Serena looked up at him disappointed by the sudden loss of his touch, then watched while she felt a bit neglected when he took a step back from her and she knew he wouldn't being doing more than that as she watched him lift up his hand and lick off his finger that he had inside of her.

She stood there watching him and didn't know why, but seeing him put his finger into his mouth like that caused an uncontrollable urge within her as she walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck then kissed him deeply.

Darien's eyes opened up wide feeling her lips upon his own as he wrapped his arms around her feeling the kiss she gave him was even better then in his thoughts. While he fought the urge he had to pick her up and carry her over to his bed to continue his exploration along her soft skin.

Instead he reached up and took hold of her arms then slowly lowered them down as he pulled away with a deep breath telling her "I must be going, but get some rest you will be needing it when I return" and then walked back over to his bureau to complete what he was doing without being tempted any further.

Serena stood there for a second watching him with a steady breath, knowing the heat between them was still unbearably there, but there was still so much left to be said between them also.

She stood by his bedpost watching him prepare to leave with his back turned to her and knew now was not the time to bring up other matters and then turned around to slowly walk back to her own room alone.

She stepped through the doorway and turned around once more seeing him standing there fixing his belt and let out a small sigh then wished him with a little grin saying "safe journey" as he looked up towards her with those deep blue eyes of his. She walked back into her own room closing the door behind her.

She went back into her own room and felt a longing inside her pulling her backwards as she looked around the large space seeing how empty it felt and didn't know how it was possible, but knew she would be missing him something fierce while he was gone.

She went and took a seat back down on her own bed and reached up placing her hand on her neck feeling where his mouth just was and knew it would not be possible to get any rest now.

She lied back on her bed breathing in his scent from last evening thinking of the way he just sat and listened to her read and then smiled remembering there common interest of poetry and most profound of all was how she found herself missing him before he was even gone.

She stood up from the bed and knew it was crazy, that she was crazy for feeling this way about him, but she had only a moment left to get this right as she took hold of the straps of her night dress, dropping them down from her shoulders as the dress slowly drifted down her hips to the floor. She quickly stepped out of it and pushed the discarded material to the side and then walked right back into his room without knocking.

Darien turned around surprised to hear her enter again, only to see her standing there in his doorway completely nude as she walked towards him slowly, all while taking one of her breasts in her hands circling her nipple with her index finger telling him seductively "maybe you could be a little late"

Darien looked over to her with his eyes open wide and a shake of his head telling her "you keep this up and I may be more than a little late" then let all concept of time move away and in 3 quick steps he was in front of her as he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her back down to his bed.

Serena let out a small giggle knowing so far things were going as she wanted them too as he looked down on her perfect body and shook his head telling her "you don't know what you do to me"

Serena looked up to him with a pleased smile having a pretty good idea, but teased him back saying "why don't you explain it to me than"

Darien looked down at her knowing he was getting caught up in her spider's web, but with a body like hers he would let her catch him anytime, then put his mouth down to her breast as he told her "with you I think I better be more on guard"

Serena looked back at him as she let out a small moan of pleasure feeling him finish what she had started by putting his mouth around her nipple and questioned back "how so?"

She didn't get an answer back from him when she watched him sit up then grab her by her ankles and raise her legs up high so her bottom was off the bed and then suddenly flipped her over so she was lying onto her stomach as he entered himself into her quickly from behind.

She felt him pushing inside her throbbing, pulsating, as she felt his manly power filling her up completely he told her through deep breaths "for starters you are my drug and my cure I need all of you" as she felt him give her a slight pat on the ass as she suddenly cried out "oh Darien"

He quickly finished inside of her and then exited out as he stood there for a second looking down on her lying on his bed with her skin all flushed then let out a deep breath, and pulled up his pants while he told her "get rest now I mean to continue this on my return"

Serena let out a deep sigh knowing that she had come to speak with him about what at the moment she couldn't recall, and rolled over to her side to face him again with a simple nod of her head telling him "yes"

Darien looked to her seeing her starting to sit up on the edge of his bed and felt the need to rectify a situation as she began to stand up ready to walk back to her own room again he called out "wait"

Serena turned back to look at him remembering why she had come here in the first place. What she wished to speak to him about and was unsure why he stopped her from leaving now asking "yes"

Darien looked to her watching her step towards her own room and knew he didn't get any sleep last night and the reason for it also then told her casually "why don't you just stay here in my bed? Actually I would rather you not go back to your bed at all"

Serena looked back at him surprised that he would tell her to do so before she had the chance to ask him for the same thing and walked back over to his bed and lied back down against his pillow breathing in his scent as a small smile crossed her lips telling him "if you insist"

Darien walked over to the bed seeing her lying there comfortably, knowing he never wanted anyone else ever to share his bed before, but with her everything was different and reached down placing a kiss to her forehead telling her "this is where I would much prefer leaving and coming back to find you here"

Serena looked to him with a smile, knowing it was not the same words she would hope to one day hear from him, but it was a start then nodded her head telling him "then this is where I shall be"

Darien took one more look at her naked body lying there in his bed and with a shake of his head he forced himself to walk to the door and turned to her with a small warning telling her "get your rest now for tomorrow you will need it" then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. While he kept his hand on the doorknob for one extra second before finally releasing it and walking down the hall.

Serena awoke sometime later that morning and realized where she was in his bed alone. She smiled remembering the surprising turn of events on how she came to be there and turned to his pillow breathing in his scent once more.

She held his pillow close to her getting the closest thing she could to his warmth for now and let out a small giggle thinking of his warning before he left and the enticing things that would come to her with his arrival, when she heard a loud bang come from just outside of the bedroom followed by another and another.

She quickly got up from the bed to go investigate the noise and grabbed one of Darien's long shirts out of his draw then put it on to cover herself up as she heard the sound again and walked towards the door to find out what the noise she heard was coming from.

She walked into the hall and just outside the door between her and Darien's bedrooms was Rei on a high ladder trying to hammer a nail into a wall. She looked to see the ladder that she was standing on was rickety and did not seem that safe then curiously asked "what are you doing?"

Rei looked down from the ladder she was standing on to see Serena below her wearing nothing, but one of Lord Montgomery's long white shirts and looking like she had just rolled out of bed, then apologized telling her "Serena I'm sorry to have bothered you. It's just that Constance told me I had to hang this picture up here. She was rather insistent that I do it right now"

Serena looked over at the picture leaning against the opposite wall that Rei spoke of. Seeing it was a terrible picture that she would be forced to look upon each day with it hanging just outside of her bedroom door.

The portrait was dark and very creepy with the face of a woman that had blood running down from her eyes, while there was a man wearing a dark cape that covered most of his face standing behind her. Just looking at the picture made Serena feel a chill run down her spine as she heard Rei ask "can you pass me the picture Serena?"

Serena looked down at it not wanting to even put her hands on such a picture, but did so anyway and picked it up handing the picture up to her as Rei hung it on the wall asking "is it straight?"

Serena looked up to the portrait once again and felt the woman's eyes almost starring down into hers, then turned away quickly not wanting to look at it again she told her "yeah it's straight"

Rei came down off the ladder carefully and then looked up at the painting herself telling Serena "what an awful picture"

Serena looked to her and let out a small laugh feeling relieved that she was not the only one to think so and hoped Darien would feel the same way too as she told her "I am glad I am not the only who thinks so"

Rei looked back up at the portrait again and shook her head wearily telling her "certainly not although Constance said this used to hang in Lord Montgomery's study, but he insisted that it be moved here, personally I don't understand why?"

Serena looked up at the portrait once more and couldn't understand his choice either as she felt a shutter run through her while thinking to herself, that she couldn't remember seeing this particular portrait hanging in his study before. She would have remembered a painting such as this one, but if he insisted it remain here she would not argue.

She turned her head looking away from the painting, but could still feel the woman's eyes following her, then let out a little sigh and told Rei "I supposed I will get used to it"

Rei nodded her head looking up at the picture of the woman, then with a shake of her head she told her "I'm not sure how" and grabbed the ladder back in a hurry telling Serena "I must be going I have a whole list of other chores I have to see too before lunch preparation, but maybe I'll see you later"

Serena waved good bye to her friend seeing her rush off, then took one last look up at the picture on the wall and saw the name of the painting on the frame 'He walks in the night' then shook her head telling herself "it's only a picture" before going back into Darien's bedroom to try to get a little more rest.

She took off his shirt and dropped it down to the floor then went back to his bed, where she lied down warm under his covers to try to get a couple more hours of sleep. She barely had her eyes closed when there was a knock at the door.

She held the blanket up high to wrap it around her cleavage to try to cover herself up some and then sat up on the bed saying "come in" as she saw Mina walk in the room holding clean linens.

Mina looked over to the bed surprised to see Serena was lying in his bed alone as she apologized telling her "I'm sorry Serena I didn't realize you would be in here. Constance sent me in to change the bedding"

Serena wiped the sleep out of her eyes knowing no one else knew of the new sleeping arrangements between them and told her with a friendly smile "of course Darien I mean Lord Montgomery left early this morning. He insisted I stay here in his room while he is away"

Mina looked to her with a simple nod of her head, while holding in the pleasure she felt from this new grouping and told her back "I am sorry to have bothered you, but it's just that I have a whole list of other chores to still be done and well"

Serena looked to her knowing what Mina was having a hard time asking of her and nodded her head knowing that Constance would become aggravated with her if the list of chores assigned was not completed to her expectations and made a mental note to speak to Darien of it when he returned, then reached down and picked up his shirt from the floor and put it on herself while telling Mina kindly "I will go back to my room to get some rest so you can do as you wish to in here"

Mina looked to her feeling a sense of relief and gratefulness for her understanding and told her "thank you Serena"

Serena simply nodded her head in response as she stood up from his bed and walked back to her own room not bothering to take off his shirt this time as she lied down in her own bed once more and pulled up the covers around her, but this time it wasn't the same it was missing his scent.

She tried to lie down and relax as she thought of his tender touch and the way he would wrap his arms around her holding her close as a small smile graced her lips. She closed her eyes about to drift back to sleep when she heard another knock at her door she called out a little too loudly "what is it?"

The young girl Sarah quietly opened up the door embarrassed to see Serena still lying in her bed as she told her apologetically "I am sorry to bother you Serena, but Constance insisted that I come in now and change the linens on your bed"

Serena looked to her having a pretty good idea of what was going on here and that she would not be getting anymore sleep today as she replied back "she did, did she"

Sarah nodded her head slightly with a small quiver and Serena could tell that Sarah was afraid to disobey Constance's order that once again she was over using her power over this girl too as she sat up from the bed and grabbed her robe to put around her.

Sarah looked to her with a small blush to her cheeks after learning through different means what Serena's duties were here and apologized again telling her "I'm sorry Serena. I do not want to disturb you at your duties, but I mustn't go against my orders. Constance would be very angry and I have a whole list of other chores that Constance has stated I need to do" as she quickly went ahead changing the linens on her bed.

Serena nodded her head knowing the kind of list Constance would have her doing and the control she used on others especially in Darien's absence and decided her best course of action would be to head out of her bedroom for now and hope to avoid contact with Constance herself at all costs until his return.

She walked over to her bureau to get dressed since sleep was now obvious out of the question and she would not be spending the day in one of his shirts, then picked out a simple peach colored dress.

She quickly removed the robe and his shirt she wore and put the dress on instead, then looked at herself seeing the dress like all the others showed off all of her curves very well. She assumed that was why Darien had chosen this particular dress for her as she heard Sarah speak up from behind her saying "I hope you don't mind me saying so, but that dress looks nice on you"

Serena turned around and looked to Sarah with a little nod of her head, knowing that this particular dress was not as revealing as some of the others that he had chosen for her and nodded her head telling her "yes I agree thank you Sarah"

Sarah continued on with changing out the bedding as Serena carefully stepped out from her bedroom watching carefully to make sure Constance was not around for whatever devious thing she had planned for her to do today.

She headed down towards the kitchen hoping to get something to eat after working up an appetite with Darien from last night and then again this morning. While a small grin crossed her face at the memory of it as she walked into the kitchen and called out "Lita" but surprisingly she didn't show.

She looked around the kitchen herself seeing it was empty and hoped to find something to have as a snack, when she didn't see anything on the counter, she headed down towards the pantry and looked where Darien had told her Lita hid all the best goodies.

She looked behind the large sack of flour and saw some danishes hidden away when she heard a cold voice say behind her "what do you think you are doing in here?"

Serena turned around slowly knowing the only person here who would speak with such a cold demeanor to her and saw Constance standing behind her at the doorway to the pantry with her arms crossed.

Serena let out a long sigh knowing whatever explanation she would say now would not end up well for her and replied back "I was hungry and I was hoping to get something to eat"

Constance looked to her unpleasantly as she scoffed "you should not be in here, the other girls around here actually have work to be done. All there chores have to be done before the lunch preparation is started. They don't have time to be staying in bed all day and lolli gagging around here like you do. Now be going on your way. Lita has other things to worry about other than making your breakfast"

Serena looked to Constance surprised that she would not try to order her around as she usually did with Darien's absence, but it was obvious she would not be making it easy on her either with his absence and told her back "I was not trying to be in anyone's way. I was just looking for a snack. I will be gone in a moment"

Constance stood with her arms crossed over her chest and made a sour face telling her "be gone now and look elsewhere"

Serena took a deep breath deciding it better to try to keep the peace between them or at least in her case, then nodded her head and walked out of the pantry still feeling hungry, but knowing she wouldn't get even a crust of bed with Constance still hanging around and walked over to Darien's study hoping she could at least try to sit and read a book without somehow being in someone else's way.

She walked into his private study seeing how quiet it was now without him being there and walked over to his chair by the fireplace seeing he had a book placed out on the arm that at one time he must have sat and been reading. She picked up the book in her hand and read the title Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad.

She looked over the book seeing he was only a few chapters in and was careful not to lose his place where he left off, then skimmed over a few pages seeing what the book was about, than sat down in his chair to get herself comfortable hoping maybe when he returned they could share some more book discussions.

She opened up the book to the first page and began to read "the Nellie, a cruising yawl, swung to her anchor without a flutter of the sails, and was at rest" when she heard a light knocking at the door and let out a small sigh ready for the next interruption to come and put the book down on her lap to see Ami walk into the study as she looked to see Serena inside telling her apologetically "I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here. Constance sent me in to dust and clean lord Montgomery's study while he is not here"

Serena sat back in her seat frustrated then placed the book as she had found it knowing she would not be reading anytime soon either while saying back "of course she did" and quickly realized where ever she was in the manor somehow she would end up always being in someone's way Constance would be sure of it.

She stood up from the chair and checked to be sure all was as Darien had left it, then turned around towards Ami telling her "the room is yours I am going out to take a walk" hoping at least in the surrounding woods Constance couldn't find a way to disturb her.

Serena left his study and walked towards the front entrance to grab her cape before finding herself in someone else's way then wrapped it around her shoulders.

She opened the door and stepped outside seeing the sky had dark clouds above and it looked like rain may soon come, but she hoped there was still time enough for just a short walk to pick some wild flowers for Darien's return. Seeing how it would be better to deal with some rain drops than staying here with constantly being disrupted and in the way of others due to Constance's orders.

She walked out the door closing it behind her and pulled the hood up on her cape over her head and felt the wind picking up and blowing through the trees, as she followed the path towards the woods, hoping to maybe be back before the wind picked up much harder.

Evening approached when Darien opened the door to the manor, and quickly forced it closed behind him to keep out the strong winds and heavy rain that followed him.

He took off his soaking wet cape and hung it up on a hook nearby to dry as Ami rushed over with some dry towels she told him relieved "glad to have you back Lord Montgomery the storm out there is getting much worse"

Darien grabbed one of the towels to dry his hands telling her relieved "yes it is I am glad to be home. I was unsure for a time with the way the roads are getting heavily flooded making them unpassable"

Ami stood there with fear in her eyes hearing his words confirming what she already had known and looked to the door behind him concerned.

Darien did not wish to dwell on any other concerns at the moment other then what waits for him upstairs as he finished drying his hands and arms then passed back the towel to Ami, seeing how he had another serious matter that had been on his mind all day and would get his full attention now he asked her "where is Serena?"

Ami stood there nervously knowing that would always be his first request and let out a loud gulp as she looked to him questioning "Serena my lord?"

Darien nodded his head angrily after not getting a direct answer from her saying back frustrated "yes Serena where is she? I would be amazed if she is where I told her to be for once"

Ami looked down to the floor trying not to make eye contact with him knowing Serena was definitely not where he requested of her to be and told him quietly "she's not here my lord"

Darien looked to her not sure if he had actually heard right, that Serena would disobey him and leave the grounds in his absence as he grabbed Ami by the shoulders roughly demanding "say that again"

Ami looked up to see his angry eyes, knowing she had chosen the shortest stick and now would have to tell him of the situation and deal with his wrath, then told him a little louder again "she's not here"

Darien released her shoulders and took a step back then walked away calmly. Ami stood there shaking inside knowing it was just the calm before the storm; and then saw him suddenly turn around and speak out in a dangerous tone as he yelled out "well where the hell is she?"

Ami stood there ringing her hands together nervously and knew the moment had come that she dreaded speaking of and swallowed down the lump in her throat with a loud gulp as she told him "we don't know my lord"


	50. Chapter 50

Ties That Bind

Chapter 50

Missing

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone that is following along with the story so far and I hope you are all enjoying the chapters. For anyone that is being effected by the Corona Virus I hope everyone stays well and safe. Thanks for following along with the story so far and as always I love to hear your feedback on the story so please send your thoughts and reviews. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Darien stood there extremely quiet for a moment as he heard Ami fumbling around for an explanation as he demanded again "where is she?"

Ami took a step back hearing his anger rising up by the second and tried to explain again knowing with each word she spoke it would only make things worse while she told him "we are not sure my lord, the last anyone had seen of her was when she announced she was going out for a walk earlier today, but no one knows of her returning"

Darien looked to her his voice was cold and menacing as he laid down his order showing no dispute telling her "she is to be found now. Search ever room every wing. No one is to rest until she is found and what are you doing just standing there start looking now"

Ami nodded her head knowing she would not get him to listen in his current state as she told him reluctantly "we have searched everywhere my lord, she is nowhere within the grounds of the manor" as she turned around and looked towards the doors leading to the outside telling him quietly "we do not believe she has returned to the grounds since this earlier morning"

Darien turned around to look where her attention went towards as he heard the wind whistling from inside the manor and thought of Serena being out there alone in that storm as he heard Ami stating "we sent out others to search for her, but once the storm picked up it soon became too dangerous to have anyone outside searching for her"

Darien paid no attention to her comment and was not willing to hear any of her excuses then demanded loudly "why would they have stopped, they need to look harder"

Ami shook her head knowing of the severe weather conditions outside that were described to her with the men's return as being dangerous and horrific then shook her head telling him "no my lord, the storm has picked up far too much and it is too dangerous to go anywhere right now. You have said so yourself the roads are flooding and there are trees falling everywhere which make it all the more reason to stay indoors where it is safer"

Darien shook his head hearing her reasoning, which only made it that much more imperative for him to go out and find Serena, to keep her safe as he shook his head surprised at where his own thoughts went to and responded back telling her "no if she is out there somewhere, there will be no rest for anyone until she is found"

Ami stood there looking to him perplexed on what to do, knowing she couldn't defy a direct order, but that he was willing to put others at risk to go out there and find Serena in this storm as she lowered her head guiltily telling him "I can check the manor once more, if that is what you wish my lord"

Darien looked to her feeling more aggravated by the second, that this was still being argued, while time was only being wasted after he was assured that Serena was no longer within these walls as he screamed out "get a search party prepared, we leave at once"

Ami nodded her head respectfully knowing she had run out of options and she could no longer go against his wishes, but let out a deep sigh knowing by following his orders she was putting others at risk when she heard another voice from the top of the steps call out "I don't think that is the best idea"

Darien and Ami both turned around to see Andy come waking down the steps slowly towards them as he looked to Darien telling him calmly "the storm is really raging on, listen to Ami she speaks the truth. It would be best to wait for morning"

Darien held in his rage hearing all others who worked for him telling him what he can or cannot be doing in his home as he ordered out loudly "am I not the one in charge here who makes all the decisions"

Andy came down the rest of the steps and stood up in front of him shaking his head telling him firmly "only when you're actions are being reasonable"

Darien shook his head unsure how in the few short hours of his absence things went completely out of control here as Andy continued on explaining "you would be putting many others at risk, just to find one person. It is not safe out there just listen to the wind howling outside"

Darien stood there aggravated he did here the strong winds and somewhere Serena was outside in that storm, which only made his commitment to find her that much stronger and if he must go out to find her himself then so be it.

He grabbed his wet cape again to the shocked faces looking upon him and turned back to Andy telling him "very well, if you won't go with me then I'll find her on my own"

Andy quickly reached out and grabbed onto the cape from Darien's hand before he could put it on and looked to him sharply telling him concerned "you would have to be mad to journey out into this storm now"

Darien showed little concern to his protest with his mind made up and told him coldly "I am leaving to find her, the only thing I need to know from you is if you are coming with me or not"

Andy looked to him seeing the determined look in his eyes and nodded his head knowing that there would be no way of talking him out of this and reached up for his own cape telling him "if you insist on doing this then, yes I'm going too someone has to make sure you stay alive"

Darien nodded his head knowing he was taking a risk in doing so, but somehow he would find her this night and when he does he would make sure she would not be leaving the room for many night falls to come then told Andy "very well" as he placed his hand on the doorknob feeing the strong wind protesting against his exit and turned back to Ami stating "gather a small group of men and have them join us to search for her, we will be taking the path down through the woods"

Ami nodded her head knowing the path he spoke of would be dark and most likely flooded away adding additional challenges and hoped wherever Serena was that she had some where found shelter from this dangerous storm as she nodded her head telling him " I will do so right away my lord"

Darien turned around to look outside the door seeing the heavy down pour coming down making visibility less as they all stopped in place and heard a loud crash of thunder overhead and then a dangerous bolt of lightning light up the sky.

Ami and Andy shared a knowing look that this was not a good idea proceeding out in this storm, while Darien looked to them stating firmly "we leave now"

Andy took a deep breath knowing better then to take his chances venturing out into this weather, but would do as expected of him and nodded his head stating "after you"

Darien took hold of his hood and pulled it down further over his face and stepped outside immediately feeling a large gust of wind blowing him backwards as he held tighter onto the hood of his cape. The only thing a piece of material to protect him against this storm as he pushed forward into the rain while Andy looked back to see Ami's worried expression telling her "wish us luck"

Ami nodded her head while nervously ringing her hands together hoping for a safe return telling him "be well" and then stood there in the doorway for a moment longer waving goodbye, and saying a silent prayer for there return, while watching the two men rush out towards the barn in the heavy rains that awaited them.

Ami let out a breath she didn't know she had been still holding while watching the heavy down pour coming down and then closed the door behind her with a heavy sigh knowing she had to do the impossible and convince others to venture out into this storm also, when she heard Constance walking down the steps asking curiously "did I just hear Lord Montgomery's voice"

Ami turned around and looked at her with a scornful expression knowing how Constance felt about Serena and taking the time out earlier when she had first asked before the weather started to take a real turn for the worse and send even one person out looking out for friend which she received a solid no in reply.

She had tried numerous times throughout the day knowing her friend was out there, but always received the same answer in response from her that there were far more other important things to be seen to within the manor.

While she waited the storm outside grew steadily worse as she heard the winds picking up and the sky growing darker making it harder for anyone to pass through and finally gave up with asking Constance and went to find Andy

At Andy's quick insistence they sent a search part out for her, but by then it was too late to find anyone as the storm had gotten much worse and the guards returned reporting back that the visibility made finding anyone in this weather impossible.

Ami turned around to look at Constance showing her clear aggravation with her actions from earlier and nodded her head telling her "yes he was here"

Constance came the rest of the way down the steps, keeping her head up high in a commanding manor and looked to Ami seeing she was standing there alone and questioned back "was? Well where is he now"

Ami shook her head regretfully knowing if Constance had given the order and sent others out earlier to look for Serena as she had requested from her, then this might not be an issue now as she told her worried "he and Andy just left"

Constance looked to her doubtful at her words and with a shake of her head she questioned "left in this storm what would make him do such a thing"

Ami stood her ground knowing exactly what Lord Montgomery had on his mind when he left with Andy following behind and told her confidently "finding Serena"

Constance seemed taken back for a moment and then looked towards the door with a shake of her head and commented back coldly telling her "I knew that girl would bring nothing, but trouble"

Ami shook her head hearing Constance's cruel demeanor knowing she cared nothing of Serena's well- being and told her "I just hope that they find her safe"

Constance shook her head hearing Ami's comment once again on Serena's behalf, and partially hoped that they wouldn't find her that Serena would stay gone for good and told her back coldly "well if he does find her alive. I am sure she will be in for one good punishment for her actions today, do tell me the instant he returns" and then turned around and walked back up the stairs.

Ami stood there shaking her head watching Constance walk away as though she were the lady of the manor, knowing she was getting far too much pleasure from whatever punishment Serena would receive for her actions tonight. While knowing it was Constance that was the one to blame for driving her out into this storm to begin with.

Darien and Andy rode through the heavy winds around them while they pushed their horses harder to keep going as they heard a loud clap of thunder from above followed by a bolt of lightning that came to close and hit a tree nearby causing a limb to fall to the ground in front of them.

Both horses reared up underneath them protesting against going any further while Darien eased the horse back down and looked seeing the path they traveled was no longer passible and pointed off to the side yelling out "the path is blocked this way we will have to go around"

Andy got his horse back under his control again and rode up beside Darien as he looked around and could only see limited view in front of him with the rain coming down pelting him in the face, but saw the narrow path that Darien was pointing towards seeing it was already mostly drowned out and would most likely end up with them getting lost in the woods

He shook his head knowing it was suicide to still be out here in this weather and to take an additional risk on a lesser known path, then shouted out hoping Darien would actually listen to reason "I can't even see what is in front of me. Let's turn back we'll continue the search again at first light tomorrow I promise"

Darien shook his head not willing to listen to any talk of giving up or going back to the manor without her and told him firmly "if she is out here somewhere I will find her"

Andy looked to him while trying to stay the calm voice of reason asking "how do you even know she's still out here, maybe she went and found shelter somewhere else, somewhere safe when the storm picked up, which is exactly what we should be doing right now"

Darien simply shook his head visioning her out here somewhere freezing with the rain washing her further away form him and shook his head screaming out "no" as he blindly rode forward down the smaller narrower path while Andy argued from behind "Come on you're going to get yourself injured or both of us killed out here"

Darien slowed his pace down seeing the path he traveled was indeed riskier as Midnight pushed through the large mud holes and he could see the low falling branches around them, as they went further into the dark.

He thought about what Andy asked of him for a moment about coming back went it was more lighter outside and then shook the thought away from his head telling him "no I'm going to find her"

Andy let out a loud sneeze in response feeling every inch of him soaked though with water and wanted desperately to turn back around and return where it was warm and dry, but nodded his head telling him "lead the way"

They pressed the horses on down the flooded paths with neither of them saying a word, but both having the same thoughts in their minds. How could anyone survive for any long extended time in this storm? Could they find her at all and if they did what condition would she be in, if she were still alive at all as they continued moving forward seeing the bolts of lightning and heard the loud bolts of thunder echoing around them.

Darien stopped suddenly pulling on his horses reigns to a sudden jerk stop as Andy quickly rode up seeing why they stopped and found another tree that was knocked down by the storm blocking there path from travel as Darien looked around for a different path to follow while Andy yelled out to him frustrated "this is madness we shouldn't even be out here"

Darien let out a deep breath knowing he was right, but the further they went and there still remained no sign of her had his concern growing deeper and his will to find her expanding further as he shook his head telling him "we are getting closer I am sure of it"

Andy shook his head knowing he heard those words from him before, but still they traveled on and saw no sign of her as he pushed his horse further and witnessed in front of him a tree branch falling down from a high tree as he screamed out "watch out" watching the branch fall narrowly missing Darien's horse.

Andy took a deep breath relieved to see nothing happened, but knowing it came to close to going the other way by less than a foot and pulled on his horses reigns to come to a full stop and shouted out to Darien "we need to head back this storm is only getting worse"

Darien stopped Midnight with a sudden movement and looked down seeing the branch in front of them knowing how close it came to ending their search.

He took a deep breath hating the idea of leaving her out here alone, but it was dark and Andy was right the storm had gotten much worse and far more dangerous to travel as he nodded his head telling him solemnly "alright, but we will continue again at first light"

Andy nodded his head relieved that Darien had agreed with him and they would be heading back to the manor and out of this storm where it would be safer as he turned his horse around, but turned to see Darien didn't do the same. Instead he quickly dismounted his horse and ran forward to the side of what appeared to be a washed out road up ahead.

Andy let out a deep breath knowing they wouldn't be heading back to the manor as soon as he thought and quickly dismounted from his own horse to follow Darien seeing him standing there getting drowned in the rain asking him confused "what are you doing?"

Daren reached down where he stood and picked up a bouquet of brightly colored wild flowers that caught his attention in the dark as he turned around and told Andy confidently "she was here"

Andy shook his head knowing most likely he was right, but let his cold wet brain take over knowing they were far from the manor now and there was still no sign of her besides these flowers and told him back harshly "that doesn't mean anything, anyone could have picked these flowers the wind could have just blown them here for all we know"

Darien shook his head knowing the truth as he untied the ribbon at the bottom of the flowers and held it tight in his hand, remembering the same ribbon he used last evening to bind her hands together while he put his mouth down on her warm skin and told Andy back "it's hers"

Andy nodded his head knowing that their chances of going back now were growing slimmer as he looked around them seeing nothing, but heavy rain and trees branches blowing around like twigs asking him "ok so where is she?"

Darien looked around himself to see what Andy spoke of that there was no other trace of her around here as he called out loudly "Serena" but heard nothing in response.

Andy waited in the rain with him as he heard Darien yelling out for an answer that would not come and slowly walked over to where Darien had found the flowers lying and did some investigating of his own as he looked down on what would be another day a road before it had been completely flooded out.

He looked around and found a small trace of what appeared to be tracks of a carriage wheel coming off road then reached down and saw a small trace of something gold covered in mud.

He picked it up and brushed some of the mud away to discover what appeared to be a broken pin for a carriage wheel and knew it was a far off chance that Serena happened to come along at the same time as this carriage, but it was all they had to go on as he looked over to Darien yelling out to him "a carriage was here"

Darien stood up straight hearing what Andy wasn't saying that Serena may have gotten into a carriage with someone else and looked over to him expectantly for answers knowing Andy was the best tracker around asking him "can you tell which way they went"

Andy shook his head knowing it would be impossible to try to follow any tracks now that everything was washed away from the storm, while trying to clear the rain out of his own eyes he told him "it will be difficult the rain has flooded the road making it impossible to travel and the tracks are almost completely washed away"

Darien nodded his head hearing Andy's answer, but knew within him somehow this carriage had to do with her disappearance and felt his blood heating up inside as he told him back firmly "it doesn't matter, if someone thinks they can take what is mine they will surely pay"

Andy looked to him trying to find reason in this madness and shook his head stating the obvious "it could be just a coincidence"

Darien went back to his horse with his mind clearly made up and quickly mounted onto Midnight's back again as he took a deep breath not letting anything or anyone get in his way of finding her and told Andy back "this was obviously a road if we follow this down it may lead us to her"

Andy nodded his head and slowly walked back to his own horse knowing they were no longer headed to the manor that their journey had just extended as he mounted on top his own horse and took off after Darien while they tried to follow what was left of the flooded road.

They followed the road through the deep mud until they were past the borders of Montgomery lands, Andy looked around seeing the road completely was washed away and no longer possible to follow and the skies had only grown darker making it impossible to see.

Darien looked around seeing the same as Andy, but refused to give in to defeat as he pointed ahead into the darkness stating "I think we go this way" but in truth he had no idea which way was the right one.

Andy stopped his horse refusing to go any further and yelling out to him "enough, there is nowhere further to travel the road is gone. I say we find the first inn we come up to and we stop and get shelter for the evening"

Darien shook his head yelling back sternly "no" Andy looked to him growing more aggravated and impatient by the moment telling him "think about this, what you're doing, your life is more important. You can't risk your own health being out here looking for you're..."

Andy stopped speaking as Darien turned back to look at him sharply questioning "my what?"

Andy felt cold, tired, wet, and very aggravated knowing Darien would not listen to any of his warnings as he screamed back at him "your sex toy"

Darien turned his horse around and quickly rode up closer to Andy's horse as he grabbed the reigns of the other horse and told him seriously "do you really think I would be out here risking my own life to find her if all it was, was about the sex"

Andy sat there stunned for a moment hearing the truth in his words, but shook his head regretfully telling his friend "I'm sorry, but I just can't go on any further. Let's try to seek shelter for the night and start again in a few hours, maybe by then the storm will lessen and we will find her easier, but we won't be able to if we are sick or dead"

Darien looked towards Andy's tired and wet face knowing he wasn't going any further this night if he proceeded to do so he was going it alone, as he nodded his head conceding telling him "fine, we will find somewhere to stop, but only until the storm passes"

Andy felt a sense of relief knowing they would at least finder shelter somewhere, but the question still remained of where they were and how far they had traveled.

They rode for another mile through the wind, rain and muddy tracks until they came across a small inn that looked from the size of it could only hold two or three travelers at a time, but hoped they could at least get a warm meal and some place warm and dry for now

They quickly dismounted their horses and walked against the heavy winds, soaked from head to toe as they disregarded the pleasantries and walked inside the small inn.

An older woman quickly turned to see them walk inside wearing heavy wet cloaks and tracking mud inside on their boots as she walked over in a friendly manner telling them "please come in and warm yourselves by the fire gentlemen"

Darien and Andy both took off their soaking wet capes as the woman took them from them as Darien spoke telling her kindly "my apologies madam for our abrupt entrance my associate and I have been traveling a long way in this storm"

The woman obviously having no idea who they were only showed concern to their appearance telling them both kindly "of course gentleman it is terrible weather outside tonight, not safe for traveling. You are welcome to stay and I will go get some broth for you both, it will warm you right up

Andy looked to her appreciative saying "thank you" before Darien could object to the woman's gesture as he told Darien "come" as he walked over to the warm fire to dry off.

Darien looked around the small inn wanting to spend as little time here as possible here so they could continue their search for Serena, but heard his own stomach growling after skipping his last meal to travel home to Serena only to find her gone and then went to stand with Andy by the fire to try to warm himself up.

Andy looked over seeing by Darien's mannerisms he was very distracted thinking about all the possible dangers Serena could be in as he put a comforting hand to his shoulder telling him "we'll find her"

Darien nodded his head not wanting to voice his concerns aloud and said back simply "I hope your right"

Andy nodded his head knowing the longer she stayed missing the more difficult it would be to find her, but would not voice his concerns to Darien and be forced back into the raging storm again and told him back "we will"

The innkeeper walked over holding two large bowls of broth as she turned to them warmly stating "here you are gentlemen this ought to warm you both right up"

Andy took the extended bowls from her hands with a nod of his head saying "thank you"

The woman smiled back warmly in response as she told them "certainly, but I am afraid I am running out of guests rooms this evening, but I do have one room left. You and your companion can share for the evening"

Darien turned to look at her about to dispute that they wouldn't not be staying the night when Andy spoke up first telling her "that will be fine thank you"

The woman smiled warmly telling them "I will go get it prepared for you both" as she began to walk away from them.

Andy could see Darien's disgruntled face in disagreement of spending the night as he called out to the woman hoping to maybe get some luck on their side this night asking her "by any chance have you seen a young woman pass by today, average height, with long blonde hair, answers by the name of Serena"

The woman turned back and told him pleasantly "why yes actually I believe I have"

Darien looked up surprised at the knowledge that Serena had been here and quickly asked the woman demanding of answers "well where is she?"

Before the woman could answer him they heard another voice in response from the back corner of the room as they turned around to see a well-dressed gentlemen sitting in the back corner of the room asking suspiciously "what do you want with the girl?"


	51. Chapter 51

Ties That Bind

Chapter 51

Different View

Author's Note: Hi everyone let me just say wow! I am so pleased and very excited for the incredible feedback I received for the last chapter and it is also one of my favorites too. I am so glad to see some familiar names along with new readers following along and enjoying the story with each new twist and turn that comes along. To respond to one review I got asking how many more chapters are still ahead. I can't say the exact number, but I will say that the story is coming nearer to the end, but is not over yet there are still some interesting twists ahead so please continue to read and follow along. Thanks so much to all my readers and those who sent in your great reviews. One last thought for anyone that is dealing with the Corona virus stay safe and be well. Thanks Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Darien looked to the man sitting at the table, seeing by the way he was dressed definitely gentry, but if he knew something of Serena's where about he could be the prince himself and it wouldn't matter if he was standing between himself and what he wants as he walked over to him calmly asking "do you know where she is?"

The other gentlemen sat back in his chair taking a look at the man before him with his clothes dripping wet and leaned back with his arms crossed on the table telling him "maybe?"

Darien grew angrier seeing the way the other man was just toying around as he ordered him "if you know of her where about, you will present her to me at once"

The other gentlemen paid no heed to his order as he stood up from the table and stared him down asking "and who are you to be making such a demand of me sir?"

Darien was blazing mad and ready to grab this other man by the neck to show him exactly who he was and that he wouldn't let any other intimate him as Andy saw the battle of pride building up between the two men and quickly rushed over to stop Darien holding back his arm before he swung as he told him quietly" you will not find out what you wish by fists"

Darien dropped his hand down knowing he would take enjoyment in pounding into this other man's face, but stood down as he heard Andy say in a more reasonable tone to the other man "we are friends of hers, and have traveled a long distance searching for her in this storm and are deeply concerned of her welfare" as he looked over at Darien hoping to get the point across to the other man that he was growing more impatient by the second for answers.

The other man nodded his head understanding as he took a seat back down at the table not taking his eyes off of Darien and nodded his head telling him "yes I know of the girls where about and I can assure you she is well"

Andy nodded his head feeling relieved this other man was at least speaking to them, but knew if real answers were not presented soon Darien would start throwing fist punches as he looked to the other man seeing he was being defensive and asked "how did you happen to come across Serena"

The man was still on guard with these two strangers standing in front of him asking questions about a girl he found wandering alone in the woods and was not ready to disclose any information about her to them and told them back "by chance circumstances"

Darien grew impatient with these answers and leaned down on the table looking to the man demanding to know "is she here?"

The other man folded his arms taking no fear by Darien's challenging behavior and told him calmly as a reply "maybe?"

Darien was tired of the game this man was playing and would no longer settle for anything but the truth as he reached over the table grabbing onto the man's shirt yelling loudly "do you know where she is or don't you man"

The gentleman shook his head not about to give Serena up to this domineering man in front of him when they heard a woman's voice nearby asking "is everything alright dear?"

Darien let go of the man's shirt and turned to see a woman come slowly walking down the steps. As the man before him was, she was also well dressed most likely his wife as he stood back from the table acknowledging the lady in his present company.

The woman walked down the steps keeping her eyes on the two men as she carefully went towards the gentlemen and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tender embrace and then looked up to see Darien and Andy standing there unsure what to make of her.

The gentleman took her arm in his own and gave it a gentle a pat and kept his eyes on Darien the whole time seeing he at least knew how to show some decorum in front of a lady as he told her "everything is fine dear, these men are here inquiring about Serena"

The woman smiled warmly to them both asking curiously "are you friends of hers"

Darien was taken back by this woman's calmness and kind demeanor knowing full well that she had witnessed him grabbing onto the other man's shirt as a small smile crossed his face thinking she reminded him of someone else who was also kind hearted and very caring, who showed less judgement on some of his questionable actions.

Andy looked to Darien waiting for him to answer the ladies question but seeing he seemed somewhere else at the moment he spoke up for him telling her kindly "yes we are, Serena is under the care of my lordship" as he extended his arm towards Darien and continued explaining "we were concerned when she did not return home this evening when the storm started to get worse"

The woman looked to the two men in front of her and saw they both did seem deeply concerned and nodded her head in understanding telling him "oh yes of course I can understand how concerned you must have been I myself…"

She was quickly cut off by the gentleman she was with as he looked to her displeased telling her "dearest I don't think that we should be discussing further at the present time"

Darien heard the gentleman and his lady speaking back and forth deciding on whether they should disclose certain information, but did not hear anything that was said between them because he turned around after hearing another enter the room and saw her as she came walking down the stairs wearing a cream color peasant top with a light blue skirt and matching corset.

He didn't know whether it was from lack of sleep or his wanting of her caresses, needing her body next to his own, but the sight of her walking towards him everything seemed to slow down for a minute and she looked completely amazing with her golden hair shimmering in the light behind her.

Serena walked down the steps expecting to see her new traveling companions sitting waiting for her, but had an unexpected surprise as she looked down to see Darien standing there with them as her heart skipped a beat to see him again.

She quickly rushed down the rest of the steps and over to him ready to run into his waiting arms, but then quickly stopped herself, remembering her place and that no one knew of what she was to him here, and instead curtsied down to him formally saying "my lord what a wonderful surprise to see you here"

Darien was unable to take his eyes off of her as he stood there speechless to her polite actions watching her bow down formally towards him and felt Andy give him a slight pat on the shoulder to make him remember where they currently stood, while he saw the other gentlemen stand up front the table and look over to Serena asking uncertain "so you do know these two men"

Darien kept his eyes on her seeing her stand up and blind the room with that bright smile of hers again that lit up her cheeks a perfect shade of pink and made her eyes sparkle a most brilliant shade of blue as she turned to man at the table and said happily "yes I do"

Andy looked to Serena now knowing she was safe and kept the tone between them friendly and innocent as he looked to her asking "you are alright then?"

Serena nodded her head knowing they must have traveled a great distance in the rain to find her here and told them apologetically "yes I am sorry if I caused you concern" as she looked over to Darien not knowing what his reaction would be of her disappearance.

Darien looked to her with the reminder of her absence, but before he could reply to her comment the gentlemen before them extended his hand out politely as he looked towards Darien telling him courteously "my apologies for my curtness sir. You can never be too careful with the people that travel these woods"

Darien nodded his head and looked towards Serena thinking of how he would enjoy getting her out of that outfit she wore and underneath him as he reached out and shook the man's hand telling him "no apologies are necessary I thank you both for coming to her assistance"

The gentleman looked to Darien knowing that the girl Serena did indeed belong with them, but it still did not explain why she was wandering alone in the woods as he explained "yes we came across her this afternoon wandering through the woods alone in the pouring rain"

Darien turned to look towards Serena forgetting for a moment in his admiration to see her again, that she had gotten herself lost in this storm as the lady beside the man spoke up gently saying "yes poor dear was lost outside, alone without a shawl or cape. She would have frozen for sure. It was pure luck that we happened to break the wheel pin on our carriage right when she happened to come along"

Serena felt Darien's hard gaze on her as she gulped sure that he was thinking of far worse scenario to her behavior and a suitable punishment to go along with it as she told him back "I am sorry my lord. I was out walking and the sky turned dark and cold. I became lost in the woods and was unable to find my way back to the manor"

Darien found that moment to find his voice again as he turned to her placing a strong hand on her shoulder as she looked up into his cold eyes as he told her "we'll discuss all of that later"

Serena nodded her head knowing she was out of the raging storm outside, but the rage inside was only starting with the danger she would be in for making him come out searching for her in this weather as she told him quietly "yes my lord"

Darien took a deep breath seeing her lowering her eyes towards him knowing she at least knew what would be coming to her and turned back to the man and woman telling them politely "I thank you for coming to Serena's assistance. Please let me take care of your lodging accommodations for this evening for coming to her aid"

The gentlemen nodded his head while he kept his eyes on Serena seeing how she reacted to this man before him, who he now knew was a lord of some kind and replied telling him "that is a very generous of you sir. Thank you"

Darien kept his eyes on the other man not letting it go unnoticed that this man had not taken his eyes off of Serena since she walked into the room as he told him keeping his tone level "no thank you for your assistance" as he put his other hand against Serena's back possessively.

Serena stood stiff unsure exactly what was currently going on between the two men as she watched them both starring back and forth at each other like they were trying to wager over who would take control of a prized mare as she heard the innkeeper speak up saying "the room that you requested for the evening is ready gentleman"

Darien nodded his head not taking his eyes off the man in front of him as he replied telling her "thank you madam"

Serena stood there feeling the hold Darien had on her growing stronger, while hearing that they would be spending the night here in this small inn and part of her wondered if it would be better taking her chances outside with the storm.

The lady across from them seeing the tension rising between the two men looked to Serena kindly asking "would you like to sit and join us for a meal"

Serena stood there unsure what to do what Darien would expect of her. If he would insist on carrying out her punishment here in this small inn in front of the others as she took a deep breath thinking of the pain that would soon follow. Instead she watched on in surprise as he pulled out a chair at the table for her to sit.

She hesitantly did so taking the extended seat while keeping her eyes on him as he quickly pushed her chair in closer to the table and then took the seat beside her.

The other gentleman carefully took a seat down at the table looking towards them both with almost a challenge in his eyes as he looked over to Darien asking formally "so I take it that you are a lord of some kind with lands of your own to speak of"

Darien looked to the man in front of him curious to see where he was going with his questioning as he nodded his head telling him forwardly "that is correct"

The gentleman sat there obviously sizing him up as he spoke to the others at the table stating "I find it unusual that you would come out yourself in this weather to fetch the girl home and not just send a group of your men to do so for you"

The lady beside him gently pated his arm telling him carefully "that is not a proper way to speak with the gentleman before you"

Darien shook his head hearing in the others man's words the challenge as he shook his head telling the lady before him "no it is alright, indeed I do have other men who were out searching for her as well, but it is I who have found her first" as he reached his hand down and grabbed onto Serena's thigh looking across to the man before him.

Serena looked over to Darien seeing him raging a war with the other man with just his words, while speaking politely, but letting her know loud and clear that she was his and no one else's.

The storm continued to rage on outside as they sat and talked Serena found that she enjoyed the company of the woman that she sat with, while they discussed stories and poems she has read throughout the evening, even though they were from two very different classes of people she enjoyed her company and speaking to the woman across from her while being treated as an equal and not thought lesser of.

Darien kept his eyes on Serena the whole time while she spoke of works by different authors seeing that indeed with the right clothes on she could fit in with the most dainty of gentry as the woman politely sat quietly across from her smiling and nodding her head once in a while in agreement as Serena spoke on of books and literature far beyond that of the other woman's knowledge he was sure.

The gentleman sat listening with his arms folded in judgement making small comments here and there as Serena spoke to the woman of Jane Austen and Emily Bronte while he made a skeptical look that any woman could be so well versed in literature.

Darien looked to the other man knowing better that his Serena was full of surprises as a small grin crossed his face and he made comment to Serena asking her "what are your thoughts on Ms. Austen's book Pride and Prejudice regarding a Mr. Darcy" while he watched with a knowing look that the gentleman across from him was about to get an earful from her.

Serena looked to Darien surprised that he would ask that specific question knowing full well that when they spoke of this particular book they would never come to an agreement as she looked to Darien stating "well I would have to say that this particular character is the ideal English Aristocrat"

Darien looked to her in a silent challenge as he crossed his arms over his chest asking her "go on" while the lady across from him looked on pleased telling her "yes please do so"

Serena looked over to Darien not sure what he was looking to gain from this discussion, but if he wished to hear her thoughts she would gladly do so and nodded her head politely telling him "alright, he is both snobbish and far too arrogant taking on much of the same qualities of other gentry, having everything handed to them and expecting such treatment from others in return"

Darien looked on the two faces across from them both sitting there starring back not sure what to say to her comment as he looked to Serena with a little smile knowing this was only the beginning that she could go on for hours if he let her do so asking "anything else?"

She looked to him with a little grin of her own unsure what motive he had for bringing up this particular book while he sat there listening intently to her thoughts while she looked over to Darien with a little smirk and sat back in her chair telling him "well yes actually I believe in the end of the novel it is actually Mr. Darcy who goes through the largest change of all because he is more understanding of others faults because he is more aware of his own"

Darien sat there in his chair for a moment knowing she did it to him again, but this time it was not only him she had left the entire table speechless with her simplistic views as he nodded his head trying to find a rebuttal but coming up empty telling her "yes well"

A large thunder clap sounded shaking the small inn thankfully breaking away any kind of dispute that he could give which there was none, but the loud noise broke their discussion and caused Serena to jump from her chair and grab onto Darien's arm protectively

Darien looked down at his beautiful blonde knowing how she felt about loud thunder as he gently removed her hand from his arm and gave it a small pat, knowing for now that was the most he could do to comfort her in these circumstances as he gently calmed her down by saying "your safe inside"

The woman smiled seeing the tender interaction between the two, but the gentlemen did not agree with such public display and gave Darien a warning look and then began to laugh to lighten the mood as he looked to Darien asking "so she can quote Austen and Bronte but scared of a little thunderstorm storm is she?"

Darien did not appreciate the tone the other man took with him and butting into what was none of his business as he looked over and saw the hurt look in Serena eyes to the gentleman's comment from her behavior and felt a disturbance well up within him and told him back firmly "well there are others who find further riches in other things beyond wealth. I believe we could all take a lesson from Ms. Austen" then stood up from the table leaving the present company speechless as he took Serena's hand in his own and told her calmly "we are heading out early tomorrow it would be best if you get some rest"

Serena looked to him surprised that he would back her up in such away in front of the other gentleman as she nodded her head and told him with a slight blush to her cheeks "I don't think I will get any sleep with this storm carrying on" hoping he would understand the extended invitation

Darien gave her a look that told her he did understand completely and she would not be getting any rest anyway as she turned back to the table and told everyone "although I am feeling rather tired so I will say good evening to all of you"

The gentlemen stood up also as was customary when a lady left the table as he watched Darien take her hand in his own and gave it a small squeeze then told her with a little gleam to his eyes "good evening Serena" but his eyes did all the talking for him telling her discreetly I'll be up shortly.

Serena nodded her head with a matching look in her own eyes and did a small curtsey back repeating the pleasantry telling him "good evening lord Montgomery" then turned and walked away expecting him to follow soon as she went upstairs to what would be there shared room.

The woman at the table unaware of the secret discussion they just shared between them turned to Darien with a warm smile stating "she is a lovely girl"

Darien nodded his head while he watched Serena walk all the way upstairs with her hips swaying back and forth with her movements knowing lovely was only half of it as he replied telling her "yes she is"

The gentleman looked to him suspiciously seeing where his attention was turned too and knowing what Darien saw also that there was something very special about that girl and asked him "how long has she been under your care for?"

Darien looked to the gentlemen not liking how much he was prying into personal details as Andy who had remained mostly quiet throughout the evening finally spoke up telling him "after the unfortunate passing of her parents she has come to find a home with Lord Montgomery at his manor"

The woman who sat beside the gentleman shook her head sadly replying with pity "the poor girl to lose her parents at such a young age. It was generous of you to offer the girl a home"

Darien looked to the woman knowing Andrew's version of the story was not completely accurate as he nodded his head telling her "yes well she was in need of"

The gentleman looked to Darien having a pretty good idea of who was in need of what as he cut him off replying back "yes I'm sure it was" then took hold of his woman's hand is his own telling her "perhaps it would be best if you retire for the evening as well my dear"

The lady sat there looking between the two men and saw that her companion wished to speak to the other man privately and smiled back kindly as she stood up from the table to leave telling the other gentlemen "good evening"

Darien and Andy both stood up as they bowed their heads down to her as Darien politely wished her "good evening" and she quickly exited the room without another word spoken to her gentleman companion.

Darien waited for the lady to descend the staircase and then turned back to the table knowing the man before him wanted to speak privately, but he had no interest in waiting around to continue this conversation any further. Especially when he had Serena waiting for him upstairs as he began to make his leave saying "I am going to…," but the other man quickly interrupted him saying "I know what she is?"

Andy looked over to Darien as he stood up from his seat quickly and stood against the wall not sure what direction this would take as Darien looked to the other man suspiciously saying "excuse me"

The other gentleman sat back in his chair unafraid to speak his mind as he looked back at Darien accusingly saying "she is your mistress is she not"

Darien crossed his arms in front of him neither confirming nor denying his comment, unsure of where this was going.

Andy looked between the two men deciding to stop this questioning before things took a dangerous turn judging by Darien's response or lack of saying to the other man "she is a fine girl with a good head on her shoulders"

The gentleman nodded his head in agreement, but showed no real interest in anything that came from Andy's mouth as he kept his focus on Darien telling him "my Katherine has taken a liking to the girl"

Darien stood tense knowing he did not like this man from the moment he set eyes on him, but was still unsure of who the company he currently kept was and where he was going with this. Finally realizing the woman he sat with may not be the man's wife at all, some gentleman treated there mistress as well as a wife if not better and looked back to the man before him asking coldly "was there a reason for your interest in Serena" thinking he may be looking to trade or take Serena as a second mistress both which would never be as the man replied telling him calmly "I want to be sure the girl is well taken care of"

Darien nodded his head expecting he was looking more to be sure for himself she is thoroughly taken care of and replied back telling him curtly "I appreciate your concern, but I can assure you Serena is well taken care of and satisfied with her current standing"

The other gentlemen did not agree as his eyes turned menacing by Darien's words and challenged him back saying "your taking care of her needs are you, that is why she was found half-dressed wandering around alone in the woods freezing in the rain"

Darien grew angrier by his comment as Andy quickly stepped forward trying to stop this before anything worse happened telling the gentleman "we appreciate your assistance earlier but" he was unable to deflect for long though as Darien quickly exploded yelling out "Serena is mine to deal with"

The man looked back to Darien showing no concern to his temper asking calmly "and how do you plan on dealing with her?"

Darien looked to him knowing he was trying to get a rise out of him and by doing so have him admit to something about his relations with Serena as he took a step back to compose himself knowing better then to give up too much information and replied simply "she has a lot of spirit"

The man before him nodded his head as he looked on Darien judgingly telling him "it is that spirit that I find most intriguing about her"

Darien looked to him cautiously knowing he was unaware of who this other man was and why his sudden interest with Serena, but he was trying to move onto what is his and that made him an enemy as he asked him back curtly "what is she to you?"

The man before him sat back thinking of his response and then shook his head telling him "she reminds me of someone I used to know many years ago"

Darien nodded his head in understanding, but would not be letting this gent or any other take her away from him as he responded back telling him firmly "I take good care of her"

The other man shook his head in response and mockingly told him "based off what I have seen I don't think you do and I wish to purchase her from you, just give me your best price"

Darien stood firmly knowing there was no price he could ever offer and shook his head telling him "no" The other man looked to him and began to laugh saying back "come now a gentlemen like yourself I am sure you have many other girls for your choosing, so go on give me your best offer for her"

Darien shook his head again knowing this conversation was now done and told him firmly "she is mine there is no amount you could offer that would change that"

The man looked to him not pleased that Darien was not willing to bend as he shook his head telling him "money is no concern to me. I can make it worth your weight in gold"

Darien shook his head not interested in any offer that could be given replying back "I have said all that I will for the evening, good night to you sir" as he turned to walk away as Andy followed behind relieved that no blood had been shed.

The gentleman looked to them both watching the young lord walk away from him and stood up from the table as he shouted out to him with a warning "someday you are going to break that girl and when you do there will be nothing you can do to put the pieces back together"

Darien turned back around tired of this man butting into his personal business and stated back telling him "I know how to handle her"

The man nodded his head as his face turned sad he replied telling him "yes, I'm sure you have no doubt how to control your mistress, but what I'm talking about is the girl"

Darien shook his head not wanting to hear anymore from this stranger as he took his most commanding tone telling him "I believe this discussion is over for the evening. I thank you for your assistance, but she is not for sale and if you indeed try to push this further you will regret it. Now good evening to your sir"

The man stood firm not taking heed to his warning yelling back at him "she is special"

Darien turned around to look at him replying back "you have no idea" and then walked up the stairs with Andy leaving the man standing there starring after him.


	52. Chapter 52

Ties That Bind

Chapter 52

Punishment

Author's Note: I would like to thank all my readers who are coming back each week to read and follow along. I enjoy hearing your feedback on the story and please keep all the reviews coming. Also on a personal note for anyone dealing with the Corona Virus (Covid 19) my thoughts are with you as someone who has a family member dealing with this terrible virus. It is a very stressful time for all of us and I hope everyone stays safe and well. Thank you for reading and following along and please send your thoughts and reviews. Thanks Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena sat in the small room looking on the four walls of the room as she heard his boots as he walked up the stairs getting closer to the room they would share. She knew it was him without question because no one else could make such a demanding presence at just the sound of walking upstairs.

She sat on the bed nervously wringing her hands together unsure what would come whether she would be dealing with his wrath for going beyond his borders or if he would wait until they were alone to decide what her punishment would be.

She stood back up unable to just sit and wait for what is to come and then herd the door opened slowly as she stood up against the wall hidden in the shadows, but knew there would be nowhere to hide.

Darien opened the door and walked inside the room and closed the door behind him as he turned around and saw her standing nervously in the corner of the room as she told him quietly "I did not try to leave you I promise that was never my intention"

Darien looked to her as he walked closer to where she stood and nodded his head as he lifted her head up to face him he told her "I know that"

Serena let out the breath she was holding, feeling his tender touch on her face and hoped maybe she was wrong and he wasn't as angry as she originally expected, but she was wrong as he looked to her stating "it still does not change that you put both myself, as well as Andy's life in danger coming after you tonight"

Serena lowered her head knowing her actions tonight were foolish. She had never expected that anyone would come after her in this storm. She was wrong as she nodded her head solemnly telling him "you are right that was never my intention I would not want any harm to come to either of you and I'm sorry"

Darien put a hand under her chin to lift her face look at him as he asked her "are you?"

She looked up at him surprised that he would think otherwise as she nodded her head telling him "of course, it was not intention to get lost in the rain. I was just out for a walk and I went too far. I became lost in the woods and when the rain started it blocked my path back to the manor.

Darien trailed her jaw with his finger telling her "I don't want to hear your excuses Serena. You are lucky just to be alive tonight"

Serena took a deep breath knowing he was right and if the gentleman and lady did not come across her when they did, what could have become of her in this storm as she let out a sigh telling him "I know"

Darien quickly slapped her face for her response as she raised her hand up to her stinging cheek. His slap didn't hurt as much as the other times he hit her before, but it was unexpected as she looked back at him unsure what more he would do to her as he grabbed onto her arm roughly telling her "you don't know anything Serena you do know the way the world actually works"

Serena looked up at him amazed that he would say such a comment to her and with a shake of her head replied back telling him "how can you say that I don't know anything I have seen things, many things"

Darien stepped back from her as he fisted his hands together in rage as he looked back at her coldly stating "you might as well still be a virgin in the way the world is"

Serena looked back at him feeling the coldness by the choice of his words as she spat her words back "I am not a virgin any longer you made sure of that yourself"

Darien looked to her as he came up close and grabbed her chin as he pushed his chest up again her front holding her right where she was against the wall. She took a deep breath having him that close unsure if he would rape her again or beat her as he told her back coldly "do you realize your friend downstairs, the gentlemen you were traveling with wanted to take you as his own?"

Serena stood there speechless not expecting him to say that to her as she looked to him with a shake of her head saying back "but, he was so nice and I told him I wished to return home to you"

Darien laughed as he released his hold on her and stepped back as he looked to her stating "do you think a man like that would really care what a woman in your position would want"

Serena looked down to her clothes that she was wearing knowing the gentleman and his lady took fine care of her and made sure she was well feed and dressed appropriately as she shook her head not wanting to believe the worst of them as she shook her head telling him back "and how would you know the kind of man he is. Maybe your wrong about him maybe he was just a nice of a gentleman as he seemed"

Darien looked to her and started to laugh cruelly as he walked over and took hold of her arm as she looked back at him with a challenging look he told her "I'm sure they did seem pleasant and nice, until he offered me money for you just now"

Serena stood there with her mouth hanging open never realizing she had not been safe with them at all as she shook her head no and was suddenly reminded of what she was now and that she could be sold as a piece property for two men to wager over.

She nodded her head silently unable to find anymore fighting words within her as Darien reached up and tenderly touched the cheek he hit before telling her "I will not let another have you, your mine and no one else's"

Serena felt a little relief hearing those words from him as she told him "I had no idea that was what he expected of me"

He placed a hand against the cheek he had just hit her on and told her more calmly "no gentleman does a good deed for nothing. It is always what he expects to get for himself in the end. You are beautiful Serena and there are many that would want you for their own. Do you realize what a stupid thing you did this evening going beyond my borders where I can protect you?"

She nodded her head she knew it was foolish before when she got lost, but until now didn't understand how dangerous it was as she told him back "yes"

Darien looked to her eyes and saw the sorrow there and then quickly took her arm and spun her around pinning her up against the wall with his strength as he held her close up to him he told her ruthlessly "no I don't think you do"

Serena felt the hard stone of the wall against her cheek as she cried not sure what he was planning on doing to her telling him back "I do really I promise"

Darien pushed her up against the wall holding her there with one strong hand as he moved up her skirt with the other and placed his hand down on her behind as he grabbed it roughly telling her "you are weak do you see how easy it was for me to force myself on you"

She stood there against the wall afraid of what he would do to her next as she begged him "please Darien I won't do so again"

Darien raised both her arms placing them up on the wall as he reached out and grabbed both her breasts with his hands holding them tightly and whispered by her ear telling her "do you realize how close you were to the road, there are other kinds of people out there who would see a beautiful girl like yourself and take you from me, but they would leave you for dead"

Serena felt a chill go down her spine by his words. She knew he was right though she had heard stories back in the village of highway men and the things that they would do to young woman like herself. She started to shutter remembering the stories and told him back "I had not thought of such"

Darien released his hold on her and quickly turned her around to face him as he told her back strongly "I will be sure that you will remember from now on"

She gulped unsure what he meant to do as she watched him reach into his pocket and take out a handkerchief. He went to tie it around her mouth as she shook her head protesting "no please don't"

Darien shook his head and lifted her chin p to face him telling her "you are in no position to be making any demands of me tonight Serena and I cannot have you screaming out"

She stood there shivering with fear as he tied the handkerchief around her mouth. And then whispered into her ear "you will be punished Serena for your actions this night for the danger you put me and Andy in as well as yourself"

She nodded her head knowing he had taught her a harsh lessen this night and now her punishment was to come for her ignorant actions as he told her "bend over the bed"

She squeezed her eyes tight and took a deep breath then opened them again and did as she was told without argument and crossed the small room and put her hands down flat on the bed as she closed her eyes tight waiting for what was to come.

She heard him getting closer to her and raised her skirt back up barring her bottom to him and then felt his hand as he firmly came down on her bottom. She wanted to cry out from the sting, but was unable to as she felt him hit her again harder.

She stood there waiting for him to hit her again a third time, but instead she heard a knock on the bedroom door.

She stood there holding her breath waiting for what he wanted to do as she heard the innkeeper's wife ask "I wanted to see if you would like an extra blanket this evening"

Darien reached over her and removed the handkerchief from her moth as he whispered quietly to her ear "get rid of her quickly"

She nodded her head knowing if she did not do so it would only anger him more as she tried to compose herself and keep her voice even she called out to her "no thank you I'm fine"

Darien was going to put the handkerchief back in place satisfied that she had done her job of getting rid of the woman when the knocking came again asking her "are you sure dear it is going to be a cold night"

Serena looked to him as he mouthed out the words get her gone as she shouted back to the innkeeper telling her "yes, but I will be fine. Thank you"

Darien nodded his head glad to see she was being obedient as he turned hearing the doorknob jiggle as the woman spoke out told her "perhaps I will just leave a blanket in here just in case you change your mind"

Serena watched the knob turning the same as him and did not wish to be caught as she was and cried out louder than she expected "no it's really not necessary I am always warm and feel very much so right now"

She waited holding her breath to see if the woman would keep trying, but let out the breath she had been holding seeing the woman stopped trying to enter and looked to Darien as he nodded his head approvingly telling her "well done"

She nodded her head back knowing the irony of her situation that she was in, that she had just gotten rid of a kind woman just so he could continue with her punishment again.

Darien stood up and looked down at her slender body, then reached out and grabbed hold of her arms as she stood there bent over frozen in front of him as he held her down to the bed tightly telling her "I will not continue your punishment"

Serena stood there bent over in front of him surprised by his comment as she felt him run his hand up and down her back as he explained "not here, when we leave you will be mine to deal with, without interruption"

She nodded her head and let out a little sigh understanding that all she had was a momentary reprieve that the worst was yet to come as he removed his hands from her body and told her "undress"

She stood up slowly from the bed and carefully turned around to look at him, which was her down fall as she got caught in his cold glare and did as she was told and began to slowly unlace the strings of the corset that she wore.

He watched on as she slowly ran her hands over her sleek body and knew without even trying to that she could tempt him in a way that no other woman ever could and knowing there was another downstairs that tried to take her from him, only made him fuel his manhood more as he watched her start to untie her skirt.

He walked over to her unable to wait any longer and took hold of her hands in his own telling her "hold"

She looked up to him unsure what he was going to do as he removed her hand from the tie that she was holding that kept her skirt in place. Instead he undid the tie for her as the skirt fell down to the floor around her ankles as he held the tie firmly in his hands telling her "turn around"

She looked to him seeing the no argument look on his face and slowly turned as he put his hands to her arms gently rubbing down from her shoulders to her wrists as he reached down and kissed a spot on her neck as she let out a pleasurable moan feeling his warm breath on her skin.

She felt him trail his tongue up to behind her ear as she leaned back into his touch wanting more of him as she felt his hands move forward and grab on tightly to her breasts as he whispered into her ear "hold still"

She nodded her head afraid to even let herself speak that all that would come out is a cry of pleasure as she watched him bend down and pushed her legs apart wide as he grabbed a pillow from the bed and placed it down in front of him as he kneeled down in front of her and slipped two fingers inside of her.

She let out a loud gasp feeling the heat taking over her body and went to wrap her arms around his neck, but realized she couldn't that in her passions she hadn't realized he had tied her wrists together.

She could feel him pushing his fingers up deeper inside of her and let out a low satisfied growl wanting more as he looked up to her with a knowing look of what he could do to take her over the edge and took his fingers out of her slowly as she looked down to him concerned that he would stop asking worried "you're not going to stop are you?"

Darien shook his head enjoying how she responded to his touch telling her "no, this is just the start of your punishment Serena"

She looked to him uncertain how something so good could be a punishment not when everything seemed so amazing as she looked down at him begging "please don't stop"

Darien looked up at her with a pleased smile knowing he wanted this as much as she did and told her back "I have no intention of doing so"

Serena let out a sigh of relief as he stood up from the floor slowly and looked to her as his mouth curved up in a little smile, he reached down and took the handkerchief back out of his pocket and tied it around her mouth again as he told her "but, you will be my prisoner tonight Serena"

She looked back at him frightened by what he had planned for her as he told her back "I am going to enjoy you and you will be unable to move or speak"

She looked back at him with her eyes fearful of what he had planned knowing after what happened he would be wanting to show his complete dominance and possession over her.

He reached down and grabbed one of her legs and lifted it up slightly so it was up against his knee as he ran his hand down her leg slowly and then took a tight hold of her thigh.

She moved her head back feeling the burning inside of her by his expert touch as he placed her leg back down to the floor as she looked back at him wondering why he had stopped as he slowly lowered himself down to his knees and put his tongue inside of her.

She felt herself buck forward as he grasped onto her legs tighter and licked up deep inside her folds. She felt her legs going numb beneath her, but there was nothing she could do as she felt him stick his tongue further up inside of her leaving her weak.

She wanted to scream out begging him don't stop, but couldn't. She wanted to hold onto him as she felt her legs turn to jelly but was unable to.

She could only stand there as her heart beat rapidly and he used his tongue to circle around her sweet spot as she felt her release coming soon.

It was burning up inside of her as she tried to bend down to get him to enter into her further. She was uttered dismayed though when he grabbed her by the legs and pushed her away from him as he stood back up and looked her over displeased telling her "no you are not to move, you are to stay just as I put you"

She looked to him pleading with her eyes as he walked back up to her slowly and ran his hands around and over her shoulders, then quickly pushed her down to the bed so she was lying flat on her stomach.

She let out a muffled cry in surprise then felt his hands slowly rub up and down her back and then grab onto both of her butt cheeks firmly as he put himself down into her anal canal pushing himself deeper inside her.

She could do nothing, but lie there feeling everything he wanted her to feel and could do nothing about it.

He exited out of her behind as he quickly grabbed her arm flipping her back over to face him. She looked up at him as he grabbed both of her legs holding them high above her as he placed her legs up on to his shoulders and then stuck his finger into her backside and then went down further and put his tongue inside of her again.

She lied there squeezing her eyes tight as he did as he promised to do and drove her wild feeling the deep sensations that burned up within her building up all over again.

The closer she came to coming the deeper his finger went inside of her as she squeezed her eyes tightly wanting to scream out his name, but couldn't.

He removed his tongue from inside of her as he reached down and took hold of her chin and demanded "look at me"

Her heart was beating wildly as she opened her eyes to see him starring back at her with his strong face as he told her "you will watch everything I do to you. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head back unable to speak any other words as he reached down and put his tongue back inside her and she convulsed around him letting out her sweet nectar.

He licked up all her juices until she was clean and then slowly moved his mouth up higher placing kisses along her stomach up to her breasts as he grabbed one of her nipples in between his teeth pulling at it tightly.

She went to lean into his touch desperately wanting more of him, when he let her go and stood back up and looked down at her heated body telling her coldly "no you will lie there and not move unless you want me to tie you up completely"

She tried to lie as still as possible not wanting him to stop above all else, as he looked to her with approval and nodding his head telling her "I am in control remember that" as he quickly grabbed her womanhood.

She lied there still unable to move as his punishment continued and he led her through orgasm after orgasm. If she moved slightly he would stop what he was doing and order her to lay still and continue on again into a sweeter spot driving her to a higher ecstasy.

He had his finger deeper inside her as she curled up her toes the only thing she was able to do without him noticing and felt herself coming again ready to explode around him.

He removed his finger from inside of her as she looked to him desperately not wanting him to stop and begged with her eyes as his mouth turned up with a knowing smirk telling her "not yet"

He reached down and untied the handkerchief from around her mouth as she let out a few strong deep breaths he told her with a little grin "I want to hear you call out my name"

She nodded her head trying to catch her breath feeling completely sensitized through out every inch of her body as he quickly entered himself inside of her.

She immediately cried out as she felt him inside of her pushing deeper filling her completely. He grabbed onto her hips wanting deeper access as she tried to open her legs wider for him as she felt him come inside of her.

He grabbed onto her legs tightly as he looked down to her shaking his head amazed telling her "damn Serena what is it you do to me?"

She lied there trying to catch her own breath feeling herself on the brink of salvation when he exited out of her as she looked to him begging "no please don't stop"

He looked to her with a small smile knowing she was more than he could ever expect asking "enjoying your punishment are you?"

She nodded her head unable to think of anything else then the pleasure he gave telling him "please Darien I need you"

He entered back inside of her pushing in deeper as he reached up and touched her cheek gently telling "that's right you do, your mine and no one else can give you what I can"

She nodded her head knowing the truth in his words and replied back telling him "I'm yours only" as she reached her climax and let out a deep pleasured sigh as he heard her gently speak out his name.


	53. Chapter 53

Ties That Bind

Chapter 53

Wake Up

Author's Note: I would like to thank all my readers for following along and with everything going on today with the Corona Virus please stay safe and be well. I have put out a small one shot called That's the way it happened If you want a quick fun read while being stuck at home and also I will be posting my newest story on Friday titled Sunset at Paradise Cove so please check those out. I hope you are all enjoying this story so far as the actions continues to pick up. Please send your thoughts and reviews. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Serena lied on the bed and watched from the small room she was in as the sun came up in the sky feeling completely mesmerized. She let out a small sigh thinking of last night into this morning and the many, many times he had punished that lead to her multiple orgasms.

She lied still and reached up to touch one of her breasts still feeling the tenderness there from where his mouth wrapped around it, pulling at her nipple tightly and felt a burning running through her by just the thought of it.

She turned over and looked next to her on the bed that lied empty and snuggled up closer to his pillow taking in his scent that was bonded with it as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath knowing she could place his masculine scent anywhere.

She heard the door open and quickly turned and grabbed onto a small blanket to cover herself from an intruder only to see him walk in to the room and take a look at his prize from last night still naked lying on the bed.

He walked in the room and closed the door behind him, then turned keeping his eyes on her as he sauntered over to the bed and quickly grabbed the small blanket away that she held onto covering herself with a small turn of his lips he asked "ready to go again are we?"

Serena looked up at him knowing whichever way she chose it would not matter, that he was in control of her actions as she kneeled up on the bed in front of him and placed her hands down on his hard chest asking "I thought we would wait until we returned home to the manor, before we…"

Darien shook his head looking at the tempting sight before him as he reached down and took hold of both of her hands and pushed her backwards so she was lying on her back on the bed and raised her hands up high above her as he reached down and placed his mouth over her nipple as she let out a light moan he raised his head and looked to her as he explained "I have other plans for you once we reach the manor"

Serena looked to him with a small smile expecting that his plans would involve a bed and probably a rope of some kind as she looked to him hopeful asking "and will you be giving me this punishment or will it be my time to punish you"

Darien was a little taken back by his minx and looked to her with a raised brow from her comment as he reached down and took hold of both her knees putting them up on the edge of the bed and he opened her legs up wider for his touch he explained "that will come later, the punishment I speak of is overdue for making Andy and I come tracing after you"

Serena lied there on the bed feeling a sinking within her, she didn't think he had forgotten about the punishment, but hoped maybe he had decided on other ways to bring about his judgement when she felt him stick his finger up higher inside of her.

She lied down on the bed feeling him touching her, pushing his finger deeper inside as his words of dread filled her mind. She shook her head not wanting to feel his touch on her skin and looked up to him begging "please, please I can't it's too much"

Darien looked to her with a small grin knowing what she enjoyed and what would get her off on his touch as he told her "I will decide when it is too much Serena" then replaced his mouth with his hand.

She lied there with her legs spread open wide for him and couldn't resist his pleasures, then let out a low moan which was all the sound that he needed to hear to make him go deeper and enjoy his taste of her as he spread her legs wider and slowly licked his tongue up against her feminine walls.

She lied there feeling the passion rising up within her and felt him holding onto her legs tighter as he raised her slightly off the bed.

She struggled to find breathe and her body violently responded against his kiss, rocking against the small bed as she heard the bed moving with them causing a loud creaking noise on the floor.

She tried to lift her head up while gasping for each breath she took as she fought for the words to come out of her moth telling him "others will hear us"

He didn't seem to care much about anything, but them as he reached higher up and grabbed onto both of her breasts tightly giving them a firm squeeze.

She felt herself reach her orgasm as her body began to shake and convulse. He had his tongue right where it brought her to an endless abyss and she could no longer try to hold it back as she cried out begging "Darien please"

He lessened his hold on her legs and lowered them down to the bed, then quickly pulled off his own trousers dropping them to the floor and in one quick movement he filed her with his strong member as her body responded around him.

He felt the need of his own and put both of his hands down flat on the bed on either side of her face, but did not look down at her as he slowly entered himself in and out of her, not wanting this feeling to pass too quickly.

She wrapped her legs up around his waist wanting to hold him near, keep him closer to her as he filled every available inch of her, while he kept going with his torture slow and steady.

She looked up above her to see his head turned away, but she could hear and feel it in his chest that he took a few deep breaths of his own and then froze as he let out a guttural scream and she felt his warm substance enter inside of her.

He removed his hands from the bed and slowly slid himself out of her then reached down and placed a kiss down onto her stomach as he stood back up and ordered "get dressed and be downstairs, do not keep me waiting"

Serena lied there on the bed not sure if she could even get her legs to stand up and hold her weight right now as she watched him pull up his pants and walk towards the door before he turned back and took one last look at her as he spoke in his commanding tone "five minutes"

She lied there on the bed for a moment seeing the closed door and then let out the breath she was holding, knowing she would be returning back to the manor soon with him and could really use a cold basin of water right now.

Darien slowly walked down the steps and let out a deep breath, she had once again caused thoughts to arise in his head that should not be there.

He shook the thought away of how he found enticement by just watching her sleep and thought instead of more pleasurable things, her perk breasts, luscious skin, and the way her body responded to his touch in all ways that no other ever could. The way that she could have even the mightiest men and make them feel inferior against her intelligence, himself included. He let out the breath he held knowing there would be no escape she would be in his mind for all time.

He walked down the steps needing a large glass of cold water to cool himself down and a large glass of whiskey to clear his thoughts away, but found instead he was not alone.

He turned his attention over to the fireplace where the gentleman he spoke with last night now sat as they shared a brief glimpse at each other.

His attention was turned away though as the innkeeper came over with a friendly greeting asking "would you care to have some breakfast for you and your companions before you depart sir"

Darien shook his head not wanting to be near this inn for longer than necessary and declined as he told her politely "We appreciate your hospitality madam, but I am looking to leave soon. The other gentleman that I arrived with is out scouting at this moment to see if the roads are passable"

The innkeeper nodded her head respectfully as the other gentleman spoke up asking him "what is your hurry?"

Darien turned his attention to the man who he now considered a threat and shook his head explaining "I have many important matters to see too and must be journeying on"

The woman nodded her head kindly as she told him "of course sir I will go and see about getting some biscuits that you can take with you for your journey"

Darien took no notice of her departing towards the kitchen as he kept his scrutinized gaze on the gentleman sitting before him as the gentleman sat back in his chair and spoke up asking "did you sleep well last evening"

Darien looked to the man sitting before him having no doubt that he heard Serena and himself last night and possibly this morning too as he nodded his head with a knowing look telling him "we did, but I prefer the comfort of my own home"

The gentleman nodded his head hearing the unspoken comment between them as his eyes shifted and he looked to him asking coldly "and your companion how did she sleep?"

Darien lifted his head up high as he looked to him with a proud grin saying "very satisfied"

The gentleman nodded his head knowingly as he cleared his throat and gently scratched his chin then told him "my offer still stands"

Darien nodded his head expecting as much, but it would not change his response either as he told him back strongly "and my answer still remains NO"

The gentleman looked to Darien keeping his mannerisms simple, but his body language spoke loudly enough for him as he stood up from his chair and walked over to where Darien stood looking to him stating "well then perhaps we will see if we are to cross paths again at a later date"

Darien looked to the man unsure exactly what he was implying, but knew better than to underestimate an opponent especially one that wanted what was his and shook his head telling him "I do not expect to be traveling these roads again any time soon. Now if you will excuse me I wish to go check to see that our horses are ready to ride"

The gentleman looked to him with a firm nod stating "until we meet again" Darien took one last look at his opponent determined not to meet again and then walked out the door slamming it closed behind him.

Serena put the same skirt and blouse on that she wore yesterday having no other choice, seeing how she did not have a change of clothes with her and the clothes that she wore from the manor had been ruined in the storm and were now covered with mud.

She looked down at herself relieved to see the skirt and blouse she wore covered many of the small markings Darien had left all over her body the night before.

She reached down and touched one that was at the base of her neck that would be more difficult to hide. As she thought about how she got that particular mark and felt her heart beating faster.

She felt herself heating up just thinking of him again his gentle touch and his sweet kisses, then walked over and grabbed a small white scarf and wrapped it around herself trying to hide the flush of her skin.

She looked down at herself satisfied that she looked presentable and opened the door to the room they shared and slowly walked downstairs expecting to see him waiting there for her, but he was nowhere in sight

She felt a momentary tinge of concern wondering where he could be when she heard from behind her a woman's friendly voice speak up saying "good morning Serena, I hope you slept well"

She turned to see the man and woman who had rescued her yesterday sitting at a table in the corner having breakfast, but started to feel uncomfortable around them now knowing what Darien had told her about the gentleman wanting to purchase her from him.

She took a deep breath and looked to them both giving the most sincerest smile she could muster in the current circumstance telling them "good morning to you both"

The woman stood up from the table and motioned to an empty seat across from them asking "please come join us"

Serena looked to the man sitting next to the woman, he had a nice smile, but also seemed old enough to be her father, to think he wanted her for his own made her feel a chill inside.

She felt a sinking in her stomach of the thought of him putting his hands on her the way Darien did so and shook her head telling the woman "I must decline, but I am looking for Lord Montgomery have you seen him this morning"

The man looked at her with a knowing look as he watched her pull her scarf around her neck tighter and let out a small gulp, obviously feeling uncomfortable with them now as he relaxed against his chair telling her "I am sure he will show himself soon enough, please come sit with us"

Serena looked around the room trying to find any reason why she should not do so, but found none and did not wish to show insult to a gentleman or his lady and in doing so she took the farthest seat at the table away from them.

The woman looked to her pleased not showing any thought to Serena's discomfort asking again "did you sleep well?"

Serena looked to her finding it odd the woman could be so friendly in the circumstance and wondered if she knew about the gentleman's proposal and shook her head saying back "I actually had difficultly falling asleep. The storm kept me up most of the night"

The gentleman looked to her with knowledge of why she did not sleep as he folded his arms in front of him questioning back "so the storm kept you up did it?"

Serena felt with the way his gaze was on her that he knew the truth, the storm that kept her awake all night was not the wind outside as she nodded her trying to make it clear for him who her loyalty lied with telling him back "yes it did"

The gentleman looked to her surprised to hear her speak up for her young companion of opposite persuasion and looked to her inquisitively asking "the inn became very drafty last evening, were you able to get an extra blanket to keep you warm?"

Serena sat there knowing she could just say no and end the questions there, but found herself unsure how to respond remembering the position she was in when the innkeepers wife came knocking at the door and stuttered out a response in reply "I was kept warm enough"

The gentleman simply nodded his head seeing one of the markings she was trying to hide away with the scarf appear telling her back "yes" when the door opened and Darien walked in with Andy following behind as he spotted Serena sitting at the same table with the gentleman.

Andy took sight of the same situation and felt Darien instantly stiffen up beside him and knew the sooner they left the inn the better it would be for everyone involved then spoke aloud to the room stating "the storm has passed and the paths are safe to travel we should be heading home soon"

Darien though had no intentions of letting her sit there with that man for another second and wasted no time as he walked up to the table that Serena sat at keeping his eyes on the so called gentleman before him as he placed a possessive hand on her shoulder and spoke to the pair "I thank you for your assistance with keeping her safe from the storm yesterday, but now we must be parting ways" as he looked down to Serena and in a no nonsense tone ordering her "come along"

Serena nodded her head appreciating being able to leave her present company as she stood up from the table and looking to the woman sitting across her from her telling her politely "I appreciate the lend of the clothing is there a way I may give them back to you"

Darien looked to her with disapproval not appreciating the chance of crossing paths with these people again and placed a warning hand on her shoulder.

Serena could feel his hand tighten a little the longer she stayed as she heard the gentleman speak up saying "that is not necessary she has many other clothes to choose from, you may keep them"

Serena nodded her head at the unexpected response from him, but was glad she would not be going to add any additional difficulty when she felt Darien's hold on her shoulder lighten.

She gave a respectful nod to the gentleman and lady in front of her ready to put some needed distance between them and herself telling them both "thank you very much for your help, it was a pleasure meeting you both" while still feeling unsure of what actual interest they had in her.

She began to walk away from the table, but to her surprise though the gentlemen stood up from his seat and reached out to take her hand in his and placed a small kiss on the top of it telling her formally "the pleasure was ours to meet you Serena. I hope we may pass ways once more"

Darien looked to the man angrily as he pushed her hand away from his grasp telling Serena in a voice that was just below shouting "we must be going now"

Serena walked away from the table following Darien with Andy closely behind and with a quick turn of her head she looked back to see the gentleman starring after her as she quickly stepped up and grabbed onto Darien's arm a little tighter.

They walked out of the inn together without a word spoken as he led her to where the horses were tied up.

She looked to Darien seeing his strong face, knowing he was angry with her after seeing her sitting with them and was going to explain why, but before she could he grabbed her by the waist and put her up on Midnight's saddle and then climbed on behind her as he took hold of the reins and turned the horse around pushing Midnight into a full gallop.

She felt the speed as the wind of the trees blew through her hair and had to hold on tightly to his shirt for a while afraid she may fall off as they rode away from the small inn in haste.

She sat there in the saddle with his chest up against her back and could feel the tension rising up within him and it did not go unnoticed by her the immediate swiftness he showed in wanting to return to the manor.

They continued to ride on in complete silence while he kept his strong hold around her waist keeping her close up against his hard chest, but did not look down or say a single word to her.

She knew they must be getting closer to the boundaries of his lands and soon the rising tension within him would be released, along with the rest of her punishment as she let out a small sigh thinking of what would follow then looked out upon all the down trees and branches they came across as they rode along and felt further guilt rising up within her knowing the risk they put themselves in traveling after her last evening.

They rode up to a small opening in the woods just off the main road when Darien suddenly pulled on Midnights reins causing the horse to come to a full stop.

Serena looked around them trying to see why they stopped here, but there was nothing around to tell, nothing blocking there path or no water for the horse to get a drink and immediately thought of his promise to deal with her later.

She let out a loud gulp knowing they were alone here and thinking what he had planned for her could involve a lot of screaming and he would not do so where others may hear.

Andy quickly caught up and rode up next to them as he looked to Darien asking unsure "is everything alright?"

Darien nodded his head keeping his hold firm on Serena and spoke the first words she heard him say since they left the inn telling him back "continuing riding ahead I'll be a long shortly"

Andy took a desperate look at Serena knowing what would come of her, then nodded his head obediently and rode off ahead.

Serena sat in the saddle with the pit in her stomach growing larger as she looked around seeing she was being left alone with him in the middle of nowhere and it did not go unheard by her that he told Andy I and not we will be a long shortly.

Darien quickly dismounted the horse as he put his arms out for her putting her down on the ground. She felt herself quivering with him here all alone out in the woods and she wondered if she screamed if anyone would hear or care.

He slowly circled around her the way he did so when they first met and still hadn't said a word to her as she saw him walk over to his horse and she worried he would leave her here alone, but that was not his intention as she saw him take out his dagger from his saddle bag.

She stood there nervously as her body shivered, she knew he was upset with her for talking with the other man and leading them into danger as she looked towards the knife he held in his hand, but he couldn't possible think about.

She lifted her hand up against her throat thinking the worst and shook her head telling him desperately "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have gone that far. I didn't mean to put anyone in danger, my loyalty is with you Darien. I will never do it again please"

He didn't seem to pay attention or care of her pleas and walked over closer to where she stood until he was standing less than an inch from her holding up his knife in front of her then cut away the strings of the blouse she wore.

She looked down at the ground still unable to say a word as she stood silently feeling her heart racing and saw the top of her blouse open up further showing more of her cleavage as she heard him order "stay as you are"

She tried to hold as still as possible even though her insides where shivering and closed her eyes tight waiting for what was to come next and then felt as he placed his hand on her leg rubbing it gently up and down then cut two long slits in the long skirt she wore.

She opened her eyes back up hesitantly to see him stand back up direct in front of her and grab the front of her blouse splitting it open further revealing her soft white breasts to his view as he took a step back and looked to her saying "better"

She let out the breath she had been holding relieved to see all this was about was that he didn't approve of the clothes she wore, until he came closer to her with the knife again and lifted it up against her throat as she tilted her neck up further feeling the sharp point.

She stood there scared to move an inch, unable to breathe as he held the knife pointed up against her skin. She held her breath not wanting to watch, but unable to look away when he slowly removed the knife from her skin, dropping it down to the ground and put his finger under her chin instead asking "do you think I am going to kill you?"

She stood there quivering afraid to even breathe, fearful of his answer as she quietly spoke telling him back "yes"

He let out a small laugh and then took her in his arms roughly telling her "I won't kill you Serena, you are far too valuable for me to lose, but I will punish you for disobeying my orders once more"

She pulled away from his grasp as she stood there frightened of him, but more upset of his disapproval of her actions as she challenged back "and what pray tell would you rather have me do freeze outside"

Darien looked back at her with the anger still blazing in his eyes as he told her "I would rather not enter to find you sitting with the man that I had warned you about last evening. Did nothing I said mean anything to you Serena? You are mine and mine alone"

She looked back at him forgetting the dagger that lied so near for a moment and hating the way he still spoke of her as his possession and looked down at herself hating what she saw there. She was a girl of smart intellect, but all he saw was the pleasure she gave to him and took a step back wanting to put some distance between them and wrapped her arms around herself holding herself away from him asking back "what do you find most valuable to you, me or only my body?"

Darien looked to her surprised by her comment, even though he should know better, to expect this sort of comment with her from the defiance she continued to show him each day and stepped up quickly closing the gap between them as he grabbed her by the arm and looked extremely displeased telling her "you will never distance yourself from me again without my permission when I am speaking to you Serena, you are mine to do with as I please"

Serena closed her eyes hearing his words for what they are another command and turned her head to face away from him saying disappointed "I suppose I have my answer than"

Darien looked to her knowing what she wanted from him, but not how he felt and grabbed her chin turning her head to face him telling her "you know what you are to me and I believe I have been very accommodating to you up until now, but yet you continue to break every rule I set for you. Now you will be punished so you will learn your place and obey the orders that are set out for you is that understood?"

He waited for an answer, but she didn't give one back, as he saw the look of fear enter into her eyes more so then he ever witnessed from her before as he grabbed onto both of her arms and ordered out loudly "answer me Serena"

She gulped in response not taking her eyes away from what she saw and tried to nod her head to alert him to what was behind them.

Darien could see her lower lip start quivering on the strongest and most disobedient girl he ever knew and quickly turned around to see what could bring about such a reaction in her to see two highway men come walking up closer to them.

He felt Serena's hand reach out for him protectively, but kept his focus in front of him looking over both men seeing they were both filthy from head to foot covered with dirt and had a bad odor that only became worse as they walked up closer to them, while he stood firm trying to block Serena from their view.

He had heard of highway men and knew what they could be capable of and kept his eyes carefully on the two men In front of him not sure what weapons they carried with them and cautiously took a step back trying to block there view of Serena while hoping they would leave quickly and quietly whispered back "just stay behind me, don't do anything fool hardy"

Serena nodded her head peeking around him, seeing the two men approaching feeling too afraid to even move never mind escape and grabbed onto the back of Darien's shirt tighter.

One of the men stood a short distance away and looked to Darien sizing him up as a couple of meals and a fresh bottle of whiskey and gave a toothless grin looking to his partner saying "well our lucky day we caught ourselves a couple of nabobs"

The other man nodded his head enthusiastically and walked up next to the first man telling Darien with a grin "we be here to lighten your load and relieve you of the heavy purse you carry nabob" as he pulled out a knife from his belt telling him "now don't you try doing any funny"

Darien kept his cool hoping they were just after a few coins and once done so they would leave quietly as he opened his cape and removed a pouch of coins he carried with him and tossed it down to the ground in front of them saying strongly "take it and go"

The first man reached down and picked up the small sack of coins in his hand feeling the weight of it as he gave a large grin and tied it to his belt loop then nodded his head appreciatively to Darien telling him "me thanks nabob this will feed us for at least a week"

Darien stood still feeling his heart beating rapidly while feelings Serena's tight hold on his shirt behind him, but didn't respond to the man as he kept his stance trying to block Serena from their view as he let out the breath he had been holding watching the men seemed satisfied with the coins they received and start to leave.

He turned around relieved to see them go and decided quickly to get Serena back to the manor without delay where it was safe, but one of the men turned around before he left and looked past him to see Serena with her blouse open as he smiled and let out a chuckle saying "why she ain't a nabob at all"

Darien turned back around quickly hearing the man speak knowing he moved too soon as he ordered out firmly "you have what you want take the coins and go"

He could feel Serena's hand trembling on his arm and he was partially trembling himself as he saw the man walk up closer to them with his eyes pierced on his Serena while telling his partner "I think I will take my share out of her"

Serena held onto Darien's arm tighter hearing the man's disgusting comment frightened of what they wanted to do with her when she heard the first mans disinterested reply saying "we got what we came for, come along"

She let out a small breath hoping the man would take the hint and leave, but he didn't turn around instead he continued stepping closer to them holding out a rusted knife in front of him telling Darien "just give her here Nabob and nothing will happen to ya!"

She watched relieved to see Darien's protective stance in front of her had not changed, but only tightened and saw the man's partner shake his head while leaving telling him "you're on our own" then walked out of sight.

She stood there not sure what to do with the man coming closer and seeing the moment had changed from a simple robbery to one of violence with Darien using his hand to push her back a little out of danger.

She stood there watching relieved to know there was only one of them now, but still Darien was all she had to keep her safe as she heard his forceful response to the highway man, seeing he didn't take his eyes off the man in front of them for a second while telling him "I will do no such thing"

She watched in terror and disgust as she saw the man standing in front of them give her a little grin saying "I'm gonna enjoy running you through Nabob" and then held his knife out in front of him as he licked it across the blade.

Darien did not respond to his comment, but kept his eyes on the man in front of him strategically as he took a step forward focusing on his opponent when the man gave him a toothy grin back not expecting him to be much contest and looked to Serena standing there with her breasts open for his touch as he licked his chops telling her "I'll be with you soon sweetheart" then came after Darien with his knife.

Serena stood there motionless seeing everything happen so quickly as Darien lunged forward and was quickly able to deflect the man's attack as he grabbed onto the man's arm holding up the knife as they struggled for possession.

She stood there shaking, frightened not sure what she could do to help Darien watching while both men forced each other from side to side while trying to get hold of the knife.

Her first instinct was to run away and get as far away from this place as she could, but she knew she couldn't leave him here as she starred watching Darien in a knife fight fighting for their lives.

She watched them fighting and knew this fight was unlike anything he had been trained for, these were not two men that were sparring, but fighting to their deaths as she watched him struggle with the highway man for control of the knife.

She watched helplessly watching them pushing each other up against a tree and stepped back trying to stay out of the way and ended up tripping over a large rock and fell backwards to the ground, but there she saw her answer not too far from her on the ground was Darien's dagger that he had dropped before.

She looked up and saw Darien still struggling with the man for control of his knife and knew she had to do something now before it was too late. With both men's attention focused on getting control of the knife she quickly tried to crawl over to grab the dagger that was just a couple of feet away from where she was.

She kept her eyes on the dagger ahead getting closer to it as she heard a loud grunt. She turned back around to the fight afraid to see what happened asking herself if Darien had been injured, but found it worse to see the highway man standing with control of his knife as she looked to Darien who was standing across from him in a fighting stance holding onto his injured hand.

She knew he was helpless to defend himself without a weapon to hold onto and turned her focus back to quickly reach out to grab his dagger.

Her fingers reached out and were almost on the hilt of the dagger when she was quickly grabbed up from behind and her mouth covered with a dirty hand as she was being dragged off back into to the woods behind her by the first man that she thought had left.

She tried kicking and scream while fighting to get away from his hold and finally managed to get the dirty hand away from her mouth long enough and call out loudly for help "Darien"


	54. Chapter 54

Ties That Bind

Chapter 54

The Fight

Author's Note: Hi everyone thank you for all your support for this story. I am glad you are enjoying it so far and I hope you won't be disappointed with this chapter as there is a lot of action in it. Also I posted a new story Sunset at Paradise Cove if you are interested in checking that out. Thanks for continuing to read and following along. Please send your thoughts and reviews I love to hear from you. Thanks Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Serena fought drastically against the man's hold moving left and right until she managed to move his hand slightly away from her mouth. She bit down hard on the man's finger causing him to loosen his hold on her, while he was momentarily distracted she took her moment and tried to pull herself free from his hold, but he was stronger and quickly was able to get a hold of her again as he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her up against a tree as she struggled under his hold he looked to her with a little grin saying "you are a wild one, I may not wait and take my taste of you now"

She felt disgusted with his body pressed up against her own and lifted up her legs to protect herself from his roaming hands and tried to kick him back with all her might, trying desperately to get free, but for her troubles she received a strong hit across her face from him.

It left her startled for a second, but only for a second and did not stop her from fighting off his hold further. She tried to push him away with her hands as he looked to her and laughed telling her "you're a pretty feisty little thing"

She spit back into his face and used her moment with him distracted wiping the spit out of his eye to scream out for help as loud as she could, hoping Darien would hear her as she screamed with all her might "Darien"

Darien kept his eyes on his opponent in front of him he had misjudged the man at first and ended up getting a cut on his wrist for it, he would not make that mistake again. He kept his focus ready for the man in front of him to make his move when everything changed quickly as he heard Serena's voice calling out for him.

He quickly looked away from the fight to the tree where he had left her and not finding her where he left her and panic struck him. He looked towards the woods where he heard her voice coming from and saw her being dragged away back into the woods by the first man that he thought had left before as all other thoughts left his mind other than protecting her.

He quickly went racing forward towards the woods after them, only his distraction made him more vulnerable to an attack. While his thoughts were on getting to Serena before something terrible happened to her, he lost sight of the other man wielding the knife as he came running up after him wielding his knife from behind.

Darien heard him coming up from behind at the last second and quickly maneuvered himself to the side to deflect the deadly attack, but ended up getting a wound on his side due to his distraction.

He quickly reached down and grabbed onto his side seeing a large cut there now and looked to the man before him knowing that he had made a serious mistake walking away from a knife fight before it was over. He could still hear Serena calling out his name again going further into the distance and could hear it in her voice the desperate need for him and he could no longer see what direction they went.

He looked back at the man standing between himself and Serena and then took a deep breath knowing he had to get to her and it fueled his rage more to get rid of the man in front of him as soon as possible.

He focused his attention back on the filthy man with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. He could see the man's proud face thinking he bested him and could still hear Serena's cries for him going further away into the distance and knew she needed help desperately.

The man in front of him obviously heard her cries too as he looked to Darien frustrated that his partner started without him saying back "I'm gonna finish you off quick nabob part of her is mine and I want my taste" as he wielded his knife in front of him ready to make his attack.

Darien looked to the man in front of him and a burning rage took over within him while he heard Serena's cries getting louder. All thoughts of the wound on his side were gone, all that remained was the man in front of him blocking his way with the bloody knife he held.

The man quickly charged forward with his knife ready to finish this. Darien blocked his attack easily and came behind him, grabbing onto his arm and pinning it behind the man, then in one quick movement he grabbed the man by the neck and slammed his whole body down into the dirt below and slammed his fist into the man's face multiple times leaving his opponent completely disoriented with blood dripping from his face.

Darien could see the man struggling for breath under his grasp as his muscles weakened and the knife he held in his hand slowly lowered down to the ground. Darien quickly reached down and grabbed the knife up from the dirt and put into in his own holster, then released his hold on the man satisfied he wouldn't be going anywhere then stood up to quickly go after Serena.

He rushed towards the woods then stopped hearing a gurgling behind him and turned to see the man struggling to get up from the dirt. He shook his head amused knowing under different circumstances this man may have been a good soldier and then walked back over and hit him hard on his frontal lobe with the hilt of the dagger as the man fell back down to the ground unconscious.

Darien looked down on the man once more on the ground assured he wasn't going to be following any longer, then did not waste another second on an afterthought as he quickly raced towards the woods to where he heard Serena's cries coming from.

Serena struggled to get out of the man's hold on her as she kicked and tried bringing her hands up to remove his hand away from her neck, while he held a knife up to her throat with one hand and used his other to part her skirt.

She continued to struggle under the man's filthy touch knowing he was coming closer to what he wanted and was determined to not let him have her as she cried out again louder "Darien" not sure if he could hear her cries, or worse if he was still living to hear them.

She looked around knowing she was alone here and tried to find something to defend herself with knowing it may be all up to her to get herself out of this, when she saw the man lowered the knife down putting up closer to her chest, piercing her skin with it as she saw a small amount of blood dripping down between her breasts he looked to her with his eyes telling of what would become of her saying "don't move and stay quiet"

She could see the small bit of blood and knew it would be much worse if she continued to fight him and could only nod her head in response, feeling the cold point of his knife up against her skin and feeling too frightened to move.

She closed her eyes tight and turned her head away, not able to fight any longer and not wanting to watch this man take what he wanted from her as the tears streamed down from her eyes feeling his filthy and smelly body rubbing up against her own.

She tried to imagine herself somewhere else somewhere warm and safe, but nothing could hide the reality of her situation as she took a deep breath of the fowl man's odor, hoping it would all be over with soon and he would just let her go as the thought struck her that it might not be what he would do at all.

She felt her body freeze like stone at the thought that these could be her last moments and then let herself breathe easier and felt a strong relief run throughout her when she heard Darien's voice nearby saying angrily "release her and I may let you live"

She opened her eyes with a sigh of relief to see Darien standing there holding a knife knowing it was over, only to be grabbed by the man holding tight onto her arm and pulling her towards him.

She struggled to get away from his hold as he wrapped one arm around her waist, while wrapping his other arm around her neck holding the knife up against her throat as he turned her around to face Darien using her as his human shield.

Serena looked out with panic in her eyes to see Darien standing there with a bleeding wound at his side while holding up a knife in his hand, but what more caught her attention was the mad look of fury he had in his eyes for the man behind her.

She had only seen that look in him once before when she had tried to escape him and it terrified her then, but this time it was a pleasure to see.

Darien stood in place watching, carefully judging the scene before him with the man whose life was quickly ticking away, while holding onto his Serena with a knife in his hand. It didn't go unnoticed by him either that her blouse torn was torn open further and she was bleeding from her chest.

He wanted to run a knife through this man heart right now for cutting her, but he had to tread carefully with him holding a knife too close to Serena's throat. He knew the other man he fought with for his lack of education was a worthy opponent in a knife fight and he had to take his actions carefully not to misjudge again as he stepped forward slowly demanding "release her"

The man looked to the nabob before him knowing he bested his partner with his own knife and held up his own knife closer to Serena's neck causing her to gasp not taking any chances with this man.

Darien ceased his movements and froze in place fearful of what the man would due to her under the right circumstance as he told him calmly "just lower the knife and no one gets hurt" while not taking his eyes off Serena.

The man looked to him and let out a small laugh having no intention of following his orders and said with a sadistic smile "I know you tricks Nabob, don't take another step unless you want her dead" and then licked up the side of Serena's face as she cringed from his touch.

Darien could see the look she had in her eyes waiting for him to step up and be her hero to save her from this man like in all of the romantic stories that she read, but this was no story and if he was not careful this could end her life with tragedy.

He looked to the man holding Serena In front of him and it made him want to scream out and attack, but he couldn't right now; the man in front of him had the upper hand holding Serena as he did, which he also knew he did. He had to find a way to turn things around into his own favor while still keeping Serena safe as the man ordered him "drop down your knife"

Darien kept his face like stone expecting that this man would slice Serena's throat open in a second if provoked without a second thought and nodded his head knowing he had no other choice telling him "fine just don't hurt her" as he slowly bent down to the ground and put the knife in the dirt then stood back up not taking his eyes off Serena for a second as he took a small step back telling him "there you have what you wanted, take the coins and leave her be"

Serena looked down to the knife he placed on the ground then back up to Darien terrified hoping that he had some sort of other plan that didn't involve just giving her to this man as she felt the man's hold on her tighten around her chest as he laughed out loud telling Darien "I don't think so you see me and the frisky kitten here we are just getting better acquainted me and her" as he licked up the back of her neck, she tried to pull away from his touch and caused a little nick at her neck for her troubles.

Darien was raging inside seeing this man cut her with the knife as he witnessed a small amount of blood drip down her neck as he called out afraid of any worse happening to her "Serena stop"

Serena stopped fighting under the man's hold as soon as the knife pricked her skin as she felt her heart steadily beating and heard Darien calling out to her.

Darien regained his own breath glad she wasn't hurt too seriously and knew his thoughts were correct this man would kill her if he was not careful. He took a slow step back keeping his eyes on Serena and waited for his right moment to strike, afraid if he did anything too soon she could be seriously hurt and that was not a possibility he would chance.

He put up his hands in defeat hoping to throw the other man off to look like he was giving up and leaving telling him "look I'm unarmed you're the better man, you win. I'll go"

Serena stood watching him step away not believing what she was seeing and hearing? As she watched him take another step back further away from her and cried out for him "Darien"

Darien looked to her seeing the feared look she had in her eyes and also that the man's hold on her was lessening. He knew his plan was working and had to make it sound believable for him to drop his guard enough as he told him with a shrug "look she's not worth risking my life over, you can have her for your own" as he took a slow step back

Serena stood there with her mouth open not sure if she was hearing this right that he was giving up his hold on her for this man as she watched seeing Darien turn around getting ready to leave her here with this man when she felt the man's hold her on her loosened just slightly.

She looked around knowing this could be her chance and tried to find something to protect herself with and then saw Darien turn around and look at her, but it was the look he held in his eyes when he spoke back to the man it let her know without a doubt all would be well as he told him with a smirk "you will want to be careful with that one she can be feisty"

Serena looked to him and saw that even when he appeared hurt he still had a superiority about him and knew she needed to remain calm to get out of this so she could help him too.

She felt herself being pushed back against the man's chest being led away further back towards the woods and looked to Darien desperate to know what his plan was to get her out of this, only to watch him kneel down to the ground and appear to be adjusting his boot.

The man held onto Serena confident the nabob wouldn't follow them and looked down at Darien laughing at seeing this gentleman on his knees before him as he held onto Serena and told her "your mine now"

Serena had tears running from her eyes feeling him putting his mouth up against her neck and didn't notice him lowering the knife he held bringing it further down, when the next thing she knew Darien had picked up a hand full of sand and through it at the mans face.

While the man was momentarily distracted pushing the dirt from his face Darien quickly got up to his feet and charged forward knocking the hand away holding the knife further away from Serena as he freed her from his hold and pushed her to the side, wanting to keep her as far away from this man and the fight that would soon follow as possible.

The man was quick to react to Darien's advances as he held onto his knife tightly in front of him, all thoughts of Serena were now gone from his mind as he looked to Darien with his eyes squinting telling him angrily "you'll pay for that nabob"

Serena tried to regain her balance and breathe as she regained her footing and took a moment to realize what just happened to her, that she was free of the mans hold and looked back in horror to see Darien in another knife fight only this time both men were holding onto a knife only Darien was the one wounded.

She saw both men start to round each other holding their blades tight in their hands with their eyes focused waiting to see who would make the first move.

The highway man attacked first, but his attack was sloppy and Darien was quick to block him as he grabbed hold of his arm holding the knife up with one hand and held his own knife with his other while the highway man struggled for control over both of the weapons.

Darien was able to overpower him easily knowing he was not the brawn of the group as he brought down the other man's arm with his hand firm on his shoulder. He forced him down to his knees on the ground then disarmed him pushing the knife away further away from his hold when he heard Serena's voice from the side scream "look out"

He turned around in time to see the other man from earlier that he thought he left unconscious on the ground come charging towards him holding his own dagger in his hand.

With the warning from Serena he had enough time to turn quickly and roll out of the way then looked back in time to see the man stop inches away from stabbing his own partner and then both men quickly got back up to their feet while the man he had just disarmed walked over and picked up the knife from the ground holding it tight in his hand as he looked to Darien with a snarl.

Darien had only enough time to take another breath and do a quick glance over to Serena to make sure she was still safe as he saw both men walking towards him holding the knife and dagger out with wicked grins as the man whose face was still full of blood told him "I'm going to enjoy killing you nabob"

Serena stood there terrified knowing he was out numbered and needed help, but not sure what she could do to help him. Darien was still on the ground holding onto the wound at his side, not able to get up by himself, when the next thing she knew he surprised everyone by letting out a loud whistle when the man with the bloody face grabbed him up by the arms saying with a pleased grin "no amount of whistling is going to help you now nabob"

Serena stood there feeling her heart beating rapidly unsure what to do, but would not stand here and let them kill him without doing anything. She got ready to charge forward towards the men to protect him, but stopped when she saw him look back at her with his eyes wide and a small shake of his head.

She stood there holding her breath seeing he didn't look frightened or anything, but instead seemed very cool in the situation as though this was all part of his plan. He still remained calm when the man who had been holding her came running at him with a knife and she covered her eyes not able to watch what would happen next.

The next thing she heard was a loud scream and slowly uncovered her eyes expecting to find Darien dead on the ground, but to her relief the man that was holding him was now on the ground instead with Darien's dagger sticking out of his chest and Darien standing above him looking towards his partner with a dangerous look.

The other man looked to his partner on the ground then back up at Darien blinking not believing what he just witnessed and knew he couldn't under estimate this man or take his eyes off him for one second and lunged forward ready to bring a quick end to this.

Darien was quick to block his attack, but saw in doing so that he lead him far too close to Serena for his liking as he instigated him on further and waved him forward with his hand.

The man quickly turned around not interested in anything else other than cutting off Darien's head with his knife as he charged forward.

Darien braced himself ready to deflect his attack, but unexpectedly the man he thought he left for dead reached out and grabbed his leg as he saw the man coming closer with his knife.

He quickly dropped down to the floor next to the man on the ground, grabbed his knife and slashed the man's throat wanting to keep him dead this time for good. Only he was unable to rest when the other man whose attack he had just avoided, grabbed him up by his shirt leaving him unbalanced.

Serena stood nearby watching him bring his knife up towards Darien's neck and was ready to tackle the man down from behind when she saw Darien quickly maneuver himself and took both himself and the other man off balance bringing both of them down to the ground.

She stood there watching in horror, while both men rolled around on the ground each with one hand holding onto their knives and the other holding onto their opponents hand trying not to have said knife pierce there heart.

She covered her mouth when she saw the other man over power Darien this time and knock his knife out of his hand, pushing it to the side out of his reach with Darien left lying on the ground holding onto the man's arm trying to keep the man's blade from his skin.

She watched helplessly hearing both men grunting loudly and seeing the sweat dripping off from Darien's brow and then looked down to see Darien's knife had been thrown just a few feet from where she stood.

She carefully walked over from where she stood and picked the knife up in her hand and could see the blood on the blade and felt the weight of it in her hand and then looked over and saw Darien on the ground struggling for his life and quickly knew what she had to do.

Darien turned his head and saw her slowly moving towards the fight holding a knife in her hand as he wrestled with the man on top of him and shook his head not wanting her to put herself anywhere near danger when the next thing he knew she had stabbed the man above him in the back with the knife.

The man let out a loud grunt not expecting the attack to come, giving Darien the chance to overpower him. He quickly took over the hold of the knife pulling it from the man's back and pinned him down to the ground and tossed the knife further away to cause no further harm as the man looked up at him with fearful eyes, he knocked him out with one strong punch.

Darien rolled away from the unconscious man and sat on the ground catching his breath for a moment, then looked up to see Serena's standing there looking down at her hands with blood on them feeling frightened and shocked.

He sat there looking at his blonde exhausted and amazed that she was more than he ever expected and it was actually her that had saved his life and let out a small chuckle at the irony of it telling her "have you learned your lesson on why you don't go walking through the woods on your own now"

Serena was still shaking inside from all the excitement as she stood there relieved to see he was unharmed and simply nodded her head yes.

He felt his breathing growing heavier and looked to her shaking before him and opened his arms wide telling her "come here"

She did not waste a moment and quickly ran up to him, going down to her knees, putting her arms around his neck as she cried out "I thought you were going to be"

He put his arm around her also glad to know she was safe, when he heard a grunt coming from the man he left unconscious. He leaned over to his side while grimaced in pain and quickly punched the man out, then slowly tried to get back up to his feet knowing it was time to leave this place .

Serena stood up from the ground seeing him struggling to get up to his own feet. She knew he had been injured, but didn't realize until now how bad the wound was.

She quickly rushed over to where he was and put her arm around him to help him keep his balance and get on his feet as he let out a deep breath with his thanks.

She looked down seeing the side of his shirt getting a deeper red color and raised his shirt to take a look for herself and saw all the blood coming from his side and looked up trying to remain calm even though she didn't feel that way telling him "we need to get you out of here, you need medical help"

Darien let out a breath knowing he was hurt, but was not going to show any weakness telling her "it's not as bad as it looks" as he tried to walk forward, but ended up stumbled instead.

Serena looked to him knowing he couldn't do it on his own and quickly rushed forward to his side and put her arm around his waist as she told him "let me help you"

Darien looked to her seeing the caring look in her eyes and removed her arm from around his waist with a small smile telling her "I got this" then took a couple of steps forward towards the men on the ground and then reached down and grabbed his bloody dagger from the ground and then went to the other man lying on the ground and grabbed his purse of coins back.

He looked up with his purse and dagger firm in his hands to see Serena standing there looking at him concerned. He walked back over to her slowly stumbling weakly as he put his arm around her for balance and took a deep breath telling her "let's go home"

Serena looked to him seeing he was growing weaker by the moment and needed to get him medical help, then looked around seeing only trees and was not sure which direction they were in now or how to get home from here.

She heard a rustling through the woods and looked to Darien afraid of who would be coming up on them now, when she saw Midnight come trotting through the trees over to them as she looked to Darien surprised knowing now why he let out the loud whistle.

She slowly walked towards the horse with Darien trying to hold up his weight while telling him "come along I'll help you"

Darien stood there out of breath and very tired feeling as though he would lose consciousness any second, but wanted to put as much distance between them and this place as possible.

He put out his arm to wrap it around her waist to help her up on to Midnight's back, but couldn't find the strength to do so as he dropped his arm back down to his side with a loud groan.

Serena turned to him seeing his face looked paler than normal and put her hands up on his chest carefully knowing he was injured protecting her and gently told him "don't worry we'll do it together"

Darien looked down at her and saw the quiet strength, that he always knew was there now shining brightly within her and nodded his head as she put one foot up into the stir up like he had shown her how to do and then pulled herself up into the saddle then put her hand out ready to help him up behind her.

Darien looked to her sitting up there on his horse, holding the reins looking like an accomplished rider as she placed out her hand to help him up, but being the man he was and not wanting to accept defeat or help from others, he did not take her hand and pulled himself up behind her on the horse and let out a loud groan for his troubles.

Serena couldn't see his face behind her, but by the sound of his loud groan she could tell that he was in a lot of pain and growing weaker by the moment as she felt his breathing grow shallower.

Darien reached out and tried to take the horses, reins but ended up recoiling back instead grabbing onto his side in pain.

Serena looked around her knowing it was up to her now to get them home and tried to figure out which was the fastest way to head back towards the manor knowing she had to get him back there as quick as possible, but didn't know which direction to go and feared getting them further lost in the woods and then as though he read her thoughts she heard him call out to Midnight telling the horse weakly "home"

The horse quickly took off in a trot obeying his master as Serena held onto the horse's reins and kept one hand on Darien's hand around her waist while telling him confidently "just hold on you'll be okay" while silently hoping they weren't too far from home.


	55. Chapter 55

Ties That Bind

Chapter 55

Her Fault

Author's Note: Hi everyone just a quick note to all my readers to say thank you for following along. I hope you all are enjoying the story. Also this chapter is one of my favorites because it has one of my favorite lines it in, maybe you can pick up on which one it is. Please continue to send all your thoughts and reviews I love to hear from all of you and I hope everyone is staying safe and well at this time. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did never will thank you!

Serena listened with silent tears in her eyes each time they went over a large rock or a tree branch and she heard Darien let out a loud grunt from the movement.

She looked ahead, but all she could still see surrounding them were the woods and hoped that soon the manor would come into the distance, she grasped his hand in her own feeling how weak he was becoming and felt unsure how much longer he could hold on as she held onto his hand and comfortingly told him "where almost there" while sending out a silent prayer they were.

The sky was growing darker and colder as they made their way through the woods, she looked up to the sky seeing dark clouds above expecting another storm may be brewing nearby. She felt a sudden shiver go down her spine remembering the last storm she was in and did not want to get them lost in the woods again as she looked down at his horse, there only hope that he knew where he was going at least.

She looked around them trying to gain her bearings. She knew they were in his lands somewhere, but only now realized how much she still didn't know about him or his lands and how far deep his property line went to or if they were still heading in the right direction for the manor at all as she took a deep breath knowing they were traveling for too long and somehow she had to try to keep him awake until they reached home as she let out a small laugh thinking of the book she finished recently telling him "this feels like Robinson Crusoe"

She could hear him let out a deep breath behind her and felt his arms going weaker in her hold as he spoke softly telling her "I am afraid I don't know of that one"

She let out a small sigh knowing he was growing weaker by the minute and spoke softly trying not to let the worry in her voice show telling him "once we get back to the manor we will have to sit and read it together"

She waited for a response from him, but did not get one back as she questioned gently "Darien" she gave his hand a small squeeze and felt how clammy his hand felt in hers as she called out again afraid "Darien" but again received no response.

She began to panic knowing he was steadily growing worse and she couldn't let him die out here in the woods and called out again more loudly "Darien please you have to stay with me" to her immense relief she felt him give her hand a small squeeze telling her weakly "I'm here"

She let out the breath she was holding glad to know he was still alive as she held onto his hand and told him bravely "just hold on where almost there"

Darien didn't answer this time as he grew weaker and was barely holding himself up on the saddle. He felt his whole left side go numb and dropped his hand dropped down at his side then closed his eyes as he fell forward against her.

Serena let out a gasp feeling his full weight up against her and knew she was now alone as she felt a few rain drops hitting her face and looked up to the sky knowing the rain was only starting. She looked to his horse desperately knowing time was not something they had and reached out and petting Midnights main telling him "please take us home as fast as you can"

The storm had picked up by the time they reached the entrance of the manor. Serena looked up with raindrops in her eyes relieved to see the large building in front of her that they had made it back home and gently petted the horse with a relieved sigh telling it "thank you"

She turned around to tell Darien they made it only to see his face was ghostly white and he was hunched over on the saddle with his eyes shut. She took a deep breath knowing his injury was worse than she expected and gently touched his hand saying "just hold on I will go get help"

She quickly grabbed onto Midnights reins and carefully dismounted the horse trying not to cause any additional stirring to Darien, then looked over seeing his body hanging low almost falling off the horse.

She reached out trying to gently move him afraid to make his injuries any worse, until she maneuvered him so he was leaning over the saddle and looked up hoping he would be alright for a minute until she could get help then gently touched Midnight's nose calmly stating "stay"

She waited for a second making sure he was alright and then quickly ran in through the door of the manor seeing no one around and started screaming out loud "help please, we need help"

Andy was the first to arrive at the top of the stairs hearing Serena's cry for help and came quickly rushing down the steps looking to see Serena's worried face he asked her "what's wrong? What happened?"

Serena found herself unable to speak the words to explain what happened and pointed outside instead as she tried to keep her emotions in check and told him worriedly "Darien's hurt he needs help quickly"

Andy put his hands on her shoulders trying to stay calm with her, seeing that she was not in the best of conditions herself he spoke calmly asking "where is he?"

Serena pointed to the open doorway trembling while telling him "he's just outside the doorway still on his horse I couldn't move him myself"

Andy nodded his head taking in her wet ad disheveled appearance and took complete control of the situation as he quickly called out "Richard, Daniel get here now"

Serena stood in place not sure what she could do to help that wouldn't put her in the way of the others as she watched Andy run out the door and within moments the foyer was filled with his servants all ready to jump into action.

Richard and Daniel quickly joined Andy outside while Serena quietly followed behind them seeing Andy grabbing Darien's arms while Daniel and Richard took his body and legs as they carefully took him off his horse and hurriedly carried him inside.

Serena followed them through the entrance way seeing as they rushing him up the stairs, but was unable to take her eyes away from how pale his face looked and then looked down at her own hands seeing that she had his blood covering her hands from where she tried to get him up on the saddle as her whole body began to quiver.

Mina stood nearby holding onto a blanket while watching from the side of the stairs seeing that there were many other servants all chasing after them to do there part and then turned to see Serena standing in the doorway holding out her hands looking like she was still in shock as she walked over to her seeing the blood on her hands worriedly asking "Serena are you alright"

Serena looked up hearing the concerned voice and seeing Mina standing in front of her as she simply nodded her head telling her "yes" then asked "will he be alright?"

Mina looked to her knowing she didn't have an answer to give at the present time and nodded her head telling her "I am sure they will do all they can for him, but Serena your bleeding you should sit down"

Serena looked down seeing the small cut on her chest remembering the moment when the knife touched her skin and began to shake remembering the whole experience as Mina told her "you don't look fine really you should sit"

Serena looked to her knowing she was safe inside now as she heard from upstairs someone yelling out "we need more bandages" and she quickly shook the thoughts away from her head that would haunt her and tried to forget anything else, except for what is happening upstairs right now with Darien as she shook her head telling Mina "I'm fine"

Mina looked to her friend seeing her clothes were ripped open and the blood that was on her clothing and she knew that her friend was not fine as she gently took her arm telling her "come on let's go and sit inside. I'm sure we'll hear something soon"

Serena took her arm away from Mina a little more forcefully then she intended too as she shook her head looking up the stairs wanting to know for herself what was happening up there and telling her "no I couldn't possibly, not right now"

Mina nodded her head knowing Serena was very upset and gently told her "alright come inside and I will get you something dry to change into and maybe something warm to drink"

Serena slowly walked forward into the manor as Mina closed the door behind her. She jumped up slightly from the loud noise as Mina looked to her wondering what happened to case such a strong reaction in her friend while saying quietly "I'll be right back"

Serena stood in the foyer and watched Mina walk away towards the kitchen as she nodded her head telling her quietly "Thank you" Mina turned around hearing the low whisper and gave her a small smile telling her "anytime"

Serena stood in the same place for a moment and could feel the man's arms come up around her grabbing her from behind as she jumped and started walking back and forth in the foyer. She put a hand up to her throat thinking of where the knife had been and the hungry look in the man's eyes as she let out a small sob.

Her thoughts were broken as she let out a deep breath knowing she was no longer in the woods, when she saw instead Daniel come quickly running down the steps as she looked to him pleading for answers asking "will he be alright?"

Daniel looked to her standing there shaking and knew time was growing shorter as he told her "I can't talk right now Serena I have to go fetch a doctor"

Serena stood there simply nodding her head as she watched him run out the door and into the awaiting storm, she saw the door had been still left open and walked over quietly to shut it as she saw the drips of his blood still left unwashed away and her thoughts went back to Darien on the ground struggling with the man on top of him as she walked up behind them holding the knife in her hand before she jammed it as hard as she could into the man's back.

She looked down at her hand that held the knife knowing she had never done anything like that before attempting to take another man's life, but knew that she didn't have a choice she had to save Darien as she slowly turned around and walked towards the staircase knowing she had to see for herself that he would be alright.

She held onto the bannister and walked up the stairs taking one step at a time as she heard Andy yelling angrily from up the stairs "we need more bandages now" She stopped frozen in place hearing his words knowing Darien's wound was much worse then she originally expected it to be and probably only got worse when he was trying to protect her.

She took a step backwards down the stairs not sure if she should be that close right now and have everyone's eyes on her asking a bunch of questions she was not ready to answer when Constance appeared at the top of the stairs looking down at her with disapproval asking "and where do you think you're going?"

Serena stood there seeing the blood stain on her clothing and her angry face looking down at her as she stuttered out the words asking "is he alright?"

Constance came walking down the steps keeping her eyes focused on Serena, knowing for certain she was to blame for all of this as she looked down on her saying "he has a deep wound on his side and has lost a lot of blood and I am sure you have something to do with this don't you"

Serena stood there shaking her head hearing her worst thoughts come true that she was to be blamed for what happened as she cried while trying to explain "he was just trying to protect me. I never thought that"

Constance nodded her head in confirmation telling her "just as I thought you are to blame for his condition" as she walked down the rest of the steps and grabbed onto Serena's arm roughly while telling her "you are to stay far away from him"

Serena shook her head as she tried to find an explanation with all her jumbled up memories telling her "no I didn't want any of this to happen" as she started to cry telling her "we were on our way home and two highway men stopped us. Darien gave them a few coins, but that's not what they wanted"

She wrapped her arms around herself tightly, feeling a shiver down her spine remembering the feel of the man's hands on her and his breath against her skin then finished telling her "one of the men grabbed me and he tried too" she let out a deep sob remembering how close he came to raping her and how she feared for her own life being taken away then continued on telling her "Darien stopped him and there was a fight, but he was hurt and I"

She stopped unable to find the words to say what happened next that she almost killed a man, but instead told her "the whole thing was completely terrifying" and then covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

Constance looked to her standing there shivering and put her hands down to her hips while giving Serena a disapproving look telling her "so you did do this to him"

Serena looked up to her shocked that she would come to that conclusion after what she just told her and began shaking her head telling her "no" and then tried to explain further saying "he was just trying to protect me"

Constance scoffed back at her words saying "and if you had listened to begin with and followed the rules of the manor like all of the rest of the servants here none of this would have happened to begin with. You think you are better than all the rest, that you can do as you please and he had to go out after you in that storm and now look at him"

Serena was going to say something back in response, but stopped knowing Constance was right. If she hadn't gone out into the woods in the first place and got herself lost none of this would have happened. Darien wouldn't have had to come out after her and he wouldn't be hurt, it was all her fault.

Constance looked to her shocked face knowing that she now understood why she was to blame as she crossed her arms telling her "I will be speaking with Andrew later with Lord Montgomery currently indisposed we will decide what is the proper punishment for your actions. If it were up to me though I would have you thrown in the dungeons"

Serena stood there looking to her with her mouth hanging open hearing Constance's threat as she shook her head remembering the horrible place she had been locked up in before as Constance walked the rest of the way down the stairs with a small chuckle telling her "you will be dealt with later"

Hours had passed, Serena tried to make her way back to her own bedroom, but instead found herself only able to stand outside his bedroom door walking back and forth down the hall with worry waiting to know if he was alright.

She didn't dare try to enter his room and disturb anything going on inside knowing what Constance and possible others had thought of her that she was to blame for what happened, but she had to know she had to see for herself that he was alright.

She had overheard a conversation between Constance and Andy earlier discussing what her punishment would be as Constance explained why she should be locked up in the dungeon as a traitor, but was thank fully denied by Andy who had stated that any punishments coming to her would be decided only be Darien himself when he wakes up.

In the meantime though she was given specific instructions from Constance to stay far away from him that she had done enough to him already and so she quietly walked back and forth outside his room waiting and wanting to know what was happening.

Andy exited out of Darien's bedroom and closed the door behind him, then stepped out into the hall to see Serena still walking back and forth in the hall as she looked up to him with tired worried eyes asking "is he alright?"

Andy let out a sigh knowing how Constance felt about allowing her to be near to Darien, after not knowing exactly what happened to cause Darien's injuries after he left them alone in the woods together, he was hesitant himself.

Constance had told him that Serena was to blame for his injury, but he did not have a clear answer from her on how this all came to be, but he could see the concerned look on Serena's face as she continued to keep vigil outside his door, he knew she had nothing to do with Darien's condition as he put a hand to Serena's shoulder telling her "he'll be ok, he's resting now"

Serena let out the breath she had been holding all day waiting for an answer as she told him back "thank you" and then stepped away to the opposite wall knowing she was too close to his room then Constance allowed her to be.

Andy looked to her worried expression that matched his own, knowing she had stayed there all day waiting and for the first time he took a real look at her seeing the front of her blouse was ripped open and she had a small amount of dried up blood going down the side of her neck.

He was unsure what happened out there between them, but his years of training thought him to follow his instincts and he knew she arrived in a compromised state and if Darien had done this to her she wouldn't be standing outside his door right now waiting on him to wake up.

He opened up the bedroom door behind him slightly then walked over to where Serena stood and put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she looked up to him surprised he told her "you should go see him"

Serena reached behind her and put her had up to her bruised back as she looked to Andy unsure after dealing with Constance's wrath earlier after coming to close to his room and knowing she wasn't welcome there she explained "Constance told me I shouldn't go in and I don't want to hurt him again"

Andy shook his head after hearing Serena's words which left him more confused on how this all came to be and knew the only other person who could explain what happened out there was incapable of doing so at the moment, but he was certain that Serena could not hurt anyone and told her reassuringly "he's resting, you won't hurt him, go on in"

Serena looked to Andy unsure not wanting to deal with another punishment for disobedience when she was so scared as he gave her a reassuring nod telling her "go on" she let out a deep breath and quietly walked forward and opened the door to his room.

She stepped inside his room slowly seeing it was dimly lit, but she could still see him lying there still on his bed asleep. He looked very pale and weak which was something she had never seen in him before as she walked up beside him and took a seat on his chair by the bed.

She reached over the bed and took his hand in her own and knew in his current condition he wouldn't hear her or know she was there, but still she had to tell him anyway as she wiped a tear away from her eyes "I'm sorry, I never meant for anything like this to happen, but thank you for saving my life"

She gently put his hand back down so he could rest comfortably after feeling no response from him as he slowly breathed in and out in his sleep. She sat back down in his chair thinking of everything that happened and knew he was in this condition because he was protecting her and knew she felt safe next to his side.

She sat in the same chair all through the night without eating or sleeping even though Constance insisted that she be removed from his room at once, but Andy wouldn't hear of it.

She placed down the book she was reading to him Robinson Crusoe on the small writing desk as she looked down on him seeing he was still fast asleep as she struggled to keep herself awake herself so she could be sitting by his side when he opened his eyes.

She reached out and took his hand in hers once more giving it a slight rub while telling him "you need to open your eyes so I can thank you properly for saving my life" as she reached over and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

She sat back down in her chair feeling let down wishing he would show some response to her and open his eyes back up as she started to rub at her own eyes feeling exhaustion winning out as she lied her head down on the bed next to him telling herself "maybe just two quick minutes"

Darien woke up groggily in bed as he looked around his room seeing a ray of sunshine coming in through the window trying to remember how he got there.

He felt a pounding in his head and reached out for his bottle of brandy by his bed to relieve the pain, then abruptly stopped remembering the fight he had and the man who was trying to take Serena away from him.

He thought of his blonde minx and the look of fear she had in her eyes with the man holding the knife up against her chest, but everything that happened afterwards was one large blur, he couldn't remember what happened to them or if she was alright.

He sat up quickly in bed needing to know, needing to see her for himself that she was alright and grabbed onto his side for his troubles as he growled out loudly in pain.

Serena woke up on the chair startled by the noise to see him awake and trying to sit up as she quickly stood from the chair and went over to his bedside seeming him struggling to sit up and placed her hand on his chest to easy him back down to the bed telling him "easy now"

Darien calmed down seeing her there with him knowing that she was safe and next to him as he placed his own hand over hers feeling he could breathe easier with her close by while she urged him to lie back down on the bed saying calmly "you need your rest"

He tried to reach up to touch her angelic face and felt his side throbbing by the small motion as he reached down and saw his side was all bandaged up as he looked to her for explanation asking "how did I?"

She gently reached out and put a hand to his forehead seeing the small fever he had was now gone knowing that he would be alright as she explained "there was a fight and you were hurt, you need to rest now"

Darien nodded his head feeling weak and tried and had a vague recollection of getting into a fight as he asked "how did you?" and then looked seeing her blouse was torn open in the front as he placed his weak hand up to her chest.

Serena looked down to where his hand lied knowing he was not nearly strong enough for that yet as he looked to her with his eyes piercing and spoke weakly asking "are you alright, he didn't hurt you did he?"

She looked to him knowing her thoughts were wrong that he only cared for her well-being and wiped a stray tear from her eyes remembering everything that happened to them and shook her head telling him "No I'm fine thanks to you"

Darien looked to her with a small smirk relieved to have her sitting beside him and knowing she was alright that those men didn't as he let out a deep breath and felt her put her hand over his holding it tight while telling him "you were hurt and must take it easy until you fully recover. You suffered a wound to your side and lost a lot of blood. You are not strong enough to move yet"

Darien did not appreciate hearing that he was not strong enough to do anything as he tried to get out of the bed and move around, instead he ended up grimacing from a slight movement and knowing she was right that he could use the rest he decided to lie back down at her insistence.

Serena looked to him with a smile knowing how stubborn he could be and moved the covers back over him as she turned around hearing the door quickly swing open and Constance rushed forward towards the bed with a disapproving look on her face for Serena telling her "what have you done now, step away from him this instant, you have done enough"

Serena stood up from the seat ready to argue back with her, when Darien saw her standing to leave his side and grabbed onto her wrist and looked to Constance with a warning telling her "she will do no such thing Serena is to stay with me"

Constance shook her head ready to strongly object telling him "my lord it would not be wise to" she did not get a chance to finish her thought when Darien sat up on the bed shaking his head telling her in his most domineering tone "I want her here, she stays with me"

Constance slowly backed away from the bed knowing he would not give in and gave Serena a nasty look for doing so while telling him through gritted teeth "if that is what you want my lord"

Darien nodded his head firmly as he held onto Serena's hand tightly in his own, while she went and took her seat back down in the chair with a satisfied smile as he yelled out to Constance "leave us"

Constance slowly opened the door and then turned around to see Serena sitting there holding his hand in her own after being responsible for putting him there as she shook her head with disapproval and walked out the door closing it behind her.

Serena looked to him with a pleased smile knowing he didn't blame her for what happened like Constance did, but seeing he seemed to grow weaker from the strain he put on himself and told him back calmly "you didn't have to do that, I could have come back later"

Darien shook his head not wanting to have her leave his side, but knowing by Constance's actions something happened here while he was sleeping, but not sure what as he made a mental note to find out later while telling her "yes I did"

He reached up tenderly touching her face looking towards her seeing how tired she looked herself and asked concerned "I don't know what that was about, but you sure you are alright?"

Serena tenderly touched his hand not wanting to put any further stress on him telling him back with a small smile "yes because of you" as she looked down to the bed seeing the blanket underneath him now had small stains of blood on it from his struggle.

She stood up from her seat quickly afraid that Constance had been right and she was only making him worse as she walked away from the bed telling him "this is all my fault. I should have just listened to you"

Darien looked to her seeing how upset she looked and started to laugh as she turned around and looked to him surprised he told her "did I just hear that right, you are admitting you should have listened to me"

Serena looked to him with her mouth hanging open by his comment glad to see he could at least find some humor in this, but she found nothing funny in the situation as she told him seriously "Constance was right if I had not gone that far none of this would have happened and you wouldn't have gotten hurt"

Darien saw the concerned look on her face and knew she truly believed her words that she blamed herself for what happened to him as she told him "I promise this will never happen again. I will obey what you say and will follow all your rules from now on"

He looked to her as he reached out his hand for hers, she stood there for a moment looking to him afraid to get any closer as he motioned her to come closer. She took a careful step closer to the bed as he reached out and took her hand with a smile telling her "don't make promises you can't keep"

Serena went to open her mouth to protest, but then closed it again thinking better of it as she told him with a little shrug "I won't do anything foolish or dangerous again that would put others at risk"

Darien nodded his head knowing this was his Serena speaking as he told her with a small laugh "I'll take it" as he let out a deep breath and lied back on the bed knowing he could use some more rest.

She sat on the edge of his bed and saw him squinting trying to hide the pain and discomfort he was feeling from her as she put a hand to his head seeing how white his face was becoming again. She rested her hand against his cheek telling him "I will get you something to ease the pain"

Darien looked to her knowing the only thing that would ease his pain right now telling her "bring brandy lots of it"

Serena nodded her head knowing his drink of choice and one way to handle pain was to drink until your body went numb from it, but she was going to try something else first and if that didn't work brandy was always another option.

She stood up from his bed telling him calmly "I'll be right back I promise" as he let go of her hand and she walked away from him to the door.

She went to open the door in a hurry to get back when she heard him struggling again behind her and then he called out her name.

She turned around quickly to see him sitting up in bed as she asked concerned that he was hurting "What is it?"

Darien let out a deep breath as he looked to her knowing even through the pain he had to get this out telling her "you asked me a question earlier if I value you or your body. I have your answer"

Serena smiled back at him as she wiped a single tear away from her eyes telling him "I already know the answer" and quietly left the room.


	56. Chapter 56

Ties That Bind

Chapter 56

Day and Night

Author's Note: I would like to thank all of you for sending such positive reviews. I am so glad to see that so many of you are enjoying this story and it really helps to inspire me to write and tell this story and I hope you will be happy with the finished product. I did add one more author's note at the end of this chapter, so please check that out I am really interesting in hearing all your thoughts and reviews. Thanks Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, never did never will thank you!

Serena stayed by his side all day and all night as the weeks went by. She carefully nursed his wound and kept a watchful eye over him as he slept. She would give him daily sponge baths more at his insistence than was actually necessary, but kept his wound clean so it would heal properly and not become infected.

She changed his bandages often and when the pain became too intense which often it did, she would put a special ointment over the wound to ease the inflammation and a give him his glass of brandy with it, which he would always complain was never enough.

At night he kept her close to him insisting that she lie in the same bed with him stating to much of Constance's dismay that it helped ease his pain having her so close by, even though she knew it was just an excuse to hold her near.

She didn't mind that so much, there time together, whether it be sitting reading a book or sometimes just talking as he kept his arms wrapped tightly around her until together they would fall asleep with him holding her close up to his chest tight.

Darien woke up with the morning sun and turned over to see his sleeping beauty beside him still holding her book in her hands from the night before, he gently reached out and took the book from her hands putting it on the bedside table knowing like so many other nights she fell asleep reading again.

He pulled up the covers up around her watching as she snuggled up closer to them with a little smile on her face as she slept dreaming peacefully beside him.

He heard a light wrapping at the door and looked to Serena concerned the noise would wake her, but still she slept blissfully unaware as he called out quietly "enter" and waited to see if it was Constance again coming in to explain to him why Serena shouldn't be allowed to sleep in the same room with him, which he never gave much attention to and was becoming bothersome to hear.

To his relief though he saw Ami quietly open the door as she stepped into his room with a blush seeing he and Serena were both lying in the bed together as she turned her head away telling him "Lita thought you may enjoy a light morning snack my lord"

Darien looked seeing the tray she held filled with Lita's best pastries that would easily be enough for two to share as he motioned to the small table beside him telling her "yes bring it here"

Ami quietly walked over holding the tray out in front of her as Darien carefully sat up in bed as he motioned for her to be quiet pointing to where Serena still slept silently next to him on the bed.

Ami nodded her head knowingly as she walked over and left the tray with meal enough for two on the small table by his bedside as she turned around asking him "how are you feeling my lord?"

Darien shrugged his shoulders feeling well enough to get out of this damn bed already and looked over at his writing desk seeing a few papers that he wanted to go over this morning as he told her "I am feeling much better now thank you, but could you please hand me those documents on the desk there"

Ami turned around to see what he referenced to and saw the papers he spoke of sitting on top of the desk then carefully walked around the bed to grab them as she looked down to where Serena slept on the opposite side of the bed and commented aloud "she looks exhausted"

Darien nodded his head knowing that Serena had not been sleeping well the past few weeks, often waking up with nightmares, but would not share with him as to what they were about as he told her "yes she stayed awake most of the night again"

Ami nodded her head knowing her friend had been deeply troubled by something when she arrived, but like him she kept her feelings deeply hidden from others as she adjusted her life and priorities to be here daily taking care of Lord Montgomery as she handed him his papers and asked politely "is there anything else I can get for you my lord?"

Darien shook his head as he listened to the quiet breaths of his beautiful blonde as she slept next to him and knew what he really needed, could not be provided by Ami as he replied back to her "no Ami that will be all"

With a quick nod to her head Ami turned back around and quickly went to leave the room, but then stopped before reaching the door forgetting the letter that arrived late last evening for him and turned around telling him "I almost forgot"

Darien looked up to her curious knowing of all his servants Ami was one of the most dependable asking "yes what is it?"

She walked back over to the bed and pulled out the letter from the worn out apron she wore telling him "this arrived for you yesterday evening"

Darien took the envelope from her hand curious as he was not expecting the arrival and turned it around to see the familiar seal it was closed with as he nodded his head telling her "thank you that will be all"

Ami gave a slight bow of her head and quickly left the room knowing whatever was inside of the letter it was for his eyes only.

Darien waited until Ami was outside the door with the door shut closed behind her and then carefully removed himself from the bed careful not to wake Serena as he looked down to her sleeping form lying there peacefully and then back to the letter in his hand as he broke the seal and opened it then began to read.

He read the letter he was holding carefully recognizing the handwriting as his uncle's while his face became more disgruntled the further on he read and then placed the letter back down on his dresser with a heavy sigh.

He turned back to look at her, his sleeping beauty on the bed as he took a deep breath expecting the argument that would soon follow knowing that he had to leave her there and take his leave at once which she would not be pleased about it.

He walked over to his bureau and grabbed a pair of trousers and one of his shirts from his draws and started to put the shirt on over his head feeling the stretch at his side doing so, when he heard her voice piercing the quiet morning asking "What are you doing?"

Darien swung around quickly to look towards the bed, immediately regretting the action as he reached down to his side feeling the pain course through him and looked up to see an agitated Serena kneeling up on the bed telling him "you need your rest, you should not be up and around yet"

Darien could not help, but grin seeing the concern she had for him radiating through her face as he walked over to the bedside and put his hand up to her cheek telling her "I seem to remember having the same conversation with you when you were ill and as I recall you did not obey me than either"

Serena placed her hand over his and stood up from the bed, knowing he did not put as much concern in his own well-being as she showed, then standing in front of him she gentle put her free hand to his side and looked up to see any reaction from him.

He took a deep breath and let it out feeling her warm hand she placed against his skin as she looked up to his face seeing heat rising within and grew concerned getting the wrong idea telling him "this is different you are still injured, now please lie back down and I will get more ointment for your wound"

Darien grabbed onto her hand pulling it away from his side, knowing what he needed and it was not more ointment, he was feeling stronger every day and it was time for him to start putting effort into other things telling her "no I have had enough time in that bed. I am not going back to it again"

Serena put her hands down to her hips and went to protest back telling him "but you are not healed yet properly" when she saw the gleam return to his eyes that she knew all too well as he told her "there is much of me that is well healed and if you prefer to take a closer look I will gladly show you, but I will not be returning to that bed again unless we are doing other things with it"

Serena took a small step back seeing the look he had in his eyes knowing exactly what he expected from her as she continued to take larger steps back away from him and shook her hands in front of her adamantly telling him "no you are certainly not strong enough for that yet"

Darien quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed onto her arms as he pulled her up closer to him and then wrapped his arms around her waist as he took one hand away and tilted her head up to look at him telling her "let me be the judge of what I can or cannot do"

Serena stood there in front of him unsure knowing exactly how persistent he could be to get what he wanted, but shook her head not wanting to be the reason to extend his recovery further telling him "no you were hurt because of me and I won't be the cause of you injuring yourself any further"

Darien smiled seeing her arguing with him once more and forgot over the past few weeks how much he missed hearing it, while raising his hands up to her cheeks to comfort her he told her "you were not the cause of the knife cutting my skin that was my own missed judgement, but let me worry about the rest of my healing and right now I can think of nothing more that could possible help me to feel better"

Serena looked up to him with worried eyes knowing this was not the best idea, while he toyed around with a piece of her hair telling her with a boyish grin "if you want me back in that bed there is only one way to do it"

Serena thought about it for a second pleased at the thought of having him place his hands on her once more, then shook her head knowing better of it and started to pull away from him intentionally, seeing how the only way to stop him was distancing herself further away and started to walk towards the door telling him "no I won't"

Darien grabbed her arm quickly not letting her get away from his grasp and pulled her back toward him before she could leave and put a hand behind her neck to tilt her head up to look his way keeping his mouth inches from her own while telling her "I did not tell you, you could go yet, now did I"

Serena felt her own heart rapidly beating and began to protest again saying through a deep breath "it is better that we wait until" Darien smiled knowing she wanted this as much as he did and brought back her own words against her saying "and what was it that you promised that you would obey me from now on and do as I say"

Serena went to protest knowing deep inside what he wanted was not right for his condition, but then closed her mouth remembering she did make that promise that she gave to him the night he was injured as she conceded and gave a small nod of her head telling him "alright, but nothing too strenuous"

Darien saw the fight go out of her and a pleased smile crossed over his face knowing he had won this round with her, but the worst was yet to come once he told her he must leave, but that would have to wait for now as he took her hand in his saying "very well I'll let you take control this time" then walked them over to the bed and sat down with her standing in front of him.

Serena stood there nervously not wanting to bring him any more pain due to her actions as she lowered her eyes and watched him lift up the top of the blouse she wore and placed a long lingering kiss down on her stomach.

She let out a slight moan of ecstasy after not feeling his touch in nearly two weeks, his touch and lips immediately started stirring up deep feelings locked away inside of her as he roamed his hands up and down her torso and then took her right breast into his mouth.

She let out a long sigh feeling the pleasure growing within her as she looked down at him, feeling his warm breath on her skin knowing this would happen and felt once again fully aroused by his touch while telling him with a small smirk "I thought I was to be in control"

Darien looked up to her apologetically as he gave a small laugh knowing she wanted this as much as he did telling her "my apologies, but I find myself unable to control when I am around you"

Serena let out a small chuckle knowing that she felt the same way around him, but if they were to do this then it would be done her way as she pushed him slowly back down onto the bed telling him "you are my patient and I say you need to stay there and rest"

Darien gave her an inquisitive look not sure what she was up to as she reached down moving his shirt up higher as she roamed her hands up along his long torso as she went telling him "I think I better do a full body inspection to make sure everything is in working order" as she gently put her hand down over his bandage feeling unsure if they should continue as he looked to her nodding his head with approval telling her "it's alright"

Serena nodded her head seeing he didn't seem in any discomfort or pain from her touch and felt a little more at ease with herself as she continued running her hands up slowly over his muscled chest around his throat to behind his head telling him with a small smile "well it feels like your pulse is quickening a bit Lord Montgomery"

Darien looked to her seeing her face was only inches away from his own as he told her with a small smile "it must have something to do with the beautiful woman before me doc"

Serena let out a small giggle from his comment as she placed a short brief kiss to his lips and then moved her hands back down lower to his waist as she looked up with a pleased smile telling him "there seems to be a bit of a bulge standing up here, I think I better get a closer look" then moved her hands lower to take off his trousers.

Darien looked up at the beauty standing before him, his Serena and he knew no one else could ever compare with her as he looked to her with a raised brow asking "did you find anything interesting?"

Serena nodded her head as she continued to play along telling him "yes I did and I think I better get a closer look" as she bent down to her knees and took all of him into her mouth as he growled out "uh Serena"

She knew he was pleased with her actions as she took him further into her mouth and her tongue licked over his tip and then moved her mouth up and down his long shaft slowly taking him all in and then moved her mouth further away and looked up to see him lying there on the bed paralyzed in his own consciousness as she told him with a little grin "well everything seems to be in well working order, but to be sure I better do some further tests"

Darien looked down at her with his breathing getting more shallow as he became rock hard under her touch and was not sure what else she could possible come up with, while her mouth did her work for her and she ran her hands up along his torso, he raised up one of his hands covering hers with his own.

She felt him grip her hand tightly in his own and she knew he was finding his own reward as she moved her mouth back and forth along his long shaft until she felt a warm sticky liquid travel down her throat as she swallowed it down and then reached up and placed a kiss to his stomach saying "there all better"

Darien lied there catching his own breath as he watched Serena get back up to her feet, but would not be letting his little minx escape that easily as he reached out and took her hand pulling her down on top of him and held her close.

The extra weight on top of him was intruding, but not having her near to him was even more unbearable as he took hold of her head and tilted it up slightly to give her a soft deep kiss telling her "I feel much better now thank you"

Serena let out a small giggle and lied her head down on his warm chest, when the next thing she knew he took her arms in his hands and flipped them both over so she was now lying on her back with him on top of her as he looked down at her with a lustful look in his eyes telling her "now it's my turn to play"

Serena could feel his extra weight holding her down beneath him, but more so his lips trailing down her neck as she raised her hand up to push through his ebony locks telling him through spirited breaths "you are my patient and are supposed to be taking it easy"

Darien gave her a devilish smile in response knowing how well her body responded to his own as she opened her legs up wider for him, for his touch as he told her with a mock grin "if those are doctor's orders then so I shall" as he gently reached down and placed his hand onto her thigh giving it a tight squeeze.

Serena brought her head back feeling the need for him rise while his warm breath heated up against her skin and his hand came down taking her left breast in it as he firmly grasped it.

Serena tried to press herself further up into his touch as her hands clawed at his back wanting to pull him in closer to her, as he let out a low moan of pleasure telling her "you are going to be my undoing someday Serena "as he reached down taking her nipple into his mouth as she cried out "more"

Darien looked down at her seeing the need and want in her eyes and shook his head telling her "what about doctor's orders we are supposed to be taking it easy remember" as he held her nipple tight between his thumb and index finger and licked over it with his tongue as his hand went down below and reached up higher to her apex.

Serena was already feeling hot inside for him and ready to come herself, but she knew he was right all this activity wasn't good for his healing, but still it felt so good. She took a deep breath knowing they had to stop this before he got himself hurt and she had to be the one to do the right thing by him, although she wasn't entirely sure at the moment what that was as she breathed out "stop"

Darien looked down at her amazed, not sure if he actually heard right as he shook his head, knowing he couldn't stop right now if he wanted to, which he didn't and told her back "you can't be serious"

Serena nodded her head knowing it was just as difficult for her to stop as it was for him and tried to catch her breath and move away from him while saying "I can't let you do this, you're not well enough to"

Darien didn't let her finish her thought because he put his hand over her mouth and held her where she was underneath him telling her "there is no way you are going to stop me Serena, just the sight of you has me feeling feverish" as he slowly entered himself inside of her starting a slow rhythm.

He saw her face slowly loosening up and enjoying it and removed his hand from her mouth knowing she would not try to fight this any longer what they had and felt together as he looked to her asking "does it feel good?"

Serena lied there breathing heavily beneath him, feeling all of him encompassing her as she nodded her head telling him "yes"

Darien looked down at her knowing what she wanted from him, but needed to hear her say it and asked through strangled breaths of his own "tell me what you want Serena"

She looked up to him between ragged breaths as she placed her hands up at his waist, wanting to have all of him and spoke out "I don't want you to stop"

He was very pleased to hear those words come from her sweet lips as he told her with a small grin "then I won't" as he pushed himself into her further for deeper penetration as she cried out his name the first of many times to come over and over again screaming out loudly "Darien, oh Darien, please don't stop"

Constance came walking down the hall towards his room she was about to put her hand on the doorknob to go inside and change his bandages or at least make Serena do so when she heard screaming coming from inside the room.

She shook her head recognizing the loud cries of both a man and woman while telling herself "I knew it, she would end up hurting him" and went to open the door up in a hurry when Andy walked out of another room across the hall telling her with a little smirk "I wouldn't go in there right now if I were you. I'm sure they don't want to be disturbed"

Constance looked very perturbed as she looked to Andy seeing how easy minded he was about all of this, when she heard from inside the room as Serena cried out again louder "oh Darien, yes please more"

Constance looked to the door and shook her head with complete disapproval of the actions going on inside saying angrily "what does she think she is doing. He is in no condition for that"

Andy just laughed at her response as he kept walking passed there room telling her "I'm sure she wasn't given much of a choice"

Constance stood there outside his door shaking her head while disapproving entirely of what was going on inside as she placed her hand on the door knob once more when she heard Serena scream out "Oh Darien"

She hesitated a moment before opening the door and took a deep breath, then turned away and walked down the hall in the opposite direction quietly stewing as she shook her head telling herself "that girl will be the end of all things"

Author's Note: Hi everyone I hope you liked this chapter I know it did not have as much action going on as some of the other chapters did, but it does show some interesting and at times fun interactions between Serena and Darien, with that said I wanted to take a second and get your thoughts on Darien's character. I know as many of you have figured out this is a long story which it was written this way intentionally seeing how Darien's character is very complex and starts the story as such a heinous character that I did get a few requests to kill him, but hopefully you have seen with time his character changes for the better with the more time he spends around Serena, but now I want your thoughts and opinions on his character whether you feel Darien has grown and developed within the story to a better man or if he still remains the cold hearted villain. Please let me know by sending your thoughts and reviews. Thanks Mars Light.


	57. Chapter 57

Ties That Bind

Chapter 57

Urgent Business

Author's Note: Hi everyone thank you for following along with this story and I am very pleased with the reviews that I have received it really makes me pleased to see that you are enjoy the story and also I had asked everyone's thoughts on what they think of Darien's character whether he has changed or not and I did receive one comment stating that he has changed if you agree or disagree please let me know I would love to hear all of your thoughts. Thanks Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, never did, never will thank you!

Later that same evening Darien slowly removed his arm from around Serena's warm sleeping body lying next to his own, he looked down at her sleeping peacefully snuggled up with her head resting on his pillow.

He let out a long sigh knowing it would take a great deal of effort for him to get up and walk away from her especially with how angry she would be with him for doing so, but he knew he must and he was leaving her with something many, many somethings to remember him by while he would be away.

He stood up from the bed and looked back to see she was still asleep and quietly went over to his bureau. He took out a fresh shirt and trousers and looked back once more to see she still slept silently unaware and then quickly got himself dressed.

He walked towards the door to exit, but then stopped and turned around as he walked over to the bed they shared and gently pulled the covers up over her as he whispered to her sleeping form "how I wish I could bring you along with me, but rest well for now for when I return you will not be getting much sleep at all"

He took one more look down at the sleeping beauty in his bed and then went to reach out to touch her cheek, deciding whether he wanted to wake her up to go one more round with her before he started his travels, but then thought of the argument she would give him for leaving and removed his hand away.

He turned around and then quietly walked to the door with one last look at her he let out a long sigh and closed the door behind him knowing he had to leave her now or he never would.

After completing some last details he walked down to the bottom of the stairs and went towards his study in search of finding Andy, but instead found Constance as she looked to him up to him distressed asking "my lord shouldn't you be in bed"

Darien looked back at her knowing she had no idea how truthful that statement was, but told her in a commanding tone "I must leave at once on urgent business, tell me have you seen Andy?"

Constance looked to him seeing the imperative look he had in his eyes and knew it had something to do with the letter he received, but was surprised to see that an annoying blonde was not tailing behind him as she commented "I believe he is in the study, but pardon my asking my lord is all well you seem most perturbed?"

Darien looked to her as he let out a deep breath not looking forward to what would soon await him at his uncle's residence as he shook of his head replying back "no I must me leaving at once for urgent business"

Constance nodded her head knowing it was rare for him to come down this late in the evening saying he must leave so soon and wondered if what he was doing was merely trying to escape the pest as she shook her head asking him concerned "are you sure that it is best for you to travel right now? Could you perhaps wait until you are better healed or let another go in your place?"

Darien shook his head and let out a deep breath knowing he was the only one who could fix the mess that his uncle cast upon him with telling her back "I appreciate your concern, but it is unnecessary at this time I will be fine to travel"

Constance looked to him knowing that was not entirely true and his body was still healing as she raised an eyebrow to get to the truth and asked him knowingly "shall I have Serena's bag packed so she may accompany you?"

Darien stood there for a moment and looked up the stairs thinking of her hot body up against his own as she called out his name when she reached her peak, when his thoughts flashed to the highway man holding her up against him with a knife up to her neck as he shook his head telling her "no it would be best if I make this journey myself"

Constance nodded her head expecting such an answer from him and expected that she was right that Serena had finally out grown her usefulness to him as she asked hopefully with a small grin "is there anything else I can be assistance to you with my lord while you are away" as she thought to herself like get rid of a certain blonde.

Darien shook his head telling her "no" not wanting to delay his departure any longer so he could take his leave and hopefully return to her all the sooner.

He turned and walked towards his study and then stopped and turned around telling Constance with his face serious and not to be disputed "while I am away make sure everyone knows to stay within the walls of the manor, the woods are not safe with bandit's running around these woods, no one is allowed to be outside the walls"

Constance nodded her head knowing of how he became injured to begin with by a blonde girls foolish actions running off when she shouldn't have and she would make sure that it would not happen again as she told him with a slight nod of her head "of course my lord I will be sure of it"

Darien reached down to his side feeling her soft touch at his side and then looked up the stairs thinking of her lying in his bed safe where she slept and let out a long sigh knowing of how unhappy she would be when she awakens to find him gone, but she would remain safe within these walls as he looked towards Constance telling her "and keep an extra eye on Serena, she has a way of doing the opposite of what she is told not to do"

Constance nodded her head knowing of exactly how much trouble that girl could stir up within these walls as she told him back "I understand completely my lord, I will take care of it personally"

Darien nodded his head expecting all would be well, seeing that he would not be gone no more than just a few days top, but just in case he wanted to make sure the manor and all inside of it, would be in good hands as he replied back telling her "I am sure all will be well, I will be traveling with Andy, but I leave Richard, Malcolm, and Daniel here in my stay in case there are any problems"

Constance looked to him displeased that he did not leave her in charge of the manor in his absence and more so that he felt the need to remind her that there are others she would need to report to instead as she reassuringly told him with a slight grin "not to worry my lord, all will be well"

Darien nodded his head knowing his men would be sure of it and then placed a letter down on the table in the front hall telling her "be sure Serena gets this, it explains why I had to leave her in such a hurry" and then continued onward into his study in search of Andy.

Constance stood there watching him leave the room as she picked up the letter he had left addressed to her, then looked around to be sure no one was watching and then opened up the letter looking it over, reading his words to her and then slowly crumpled up the letter in her hands knowing his real reason for leaving her behind and then walked up the stairs with the crunched up letter tight in her hand.

Serena awoke in a dream like state feeling still groggy, but well pleased as she rolled over to his side of the bed looking for his warm body beside her, but sat up surprised to find he wasn't there.

She looked around the room and could not see him anywhere and realized she was alone. She called out his name loudly wondering where he could be, but got no answer in return.

She began to grow concerned remembering where she found him standing up out of bed earlier getting dressed as she shook her head telling herself "he wouldn't think about leaving" then stood up from the bed knowing her answer already that he would.

She grabbed her silk robe that she had hanging in his bureau and quickly put it on and tied it around her waist then walked to the door hoping he was only downstairs in his study and went to open the door, but found it wouldn't open.

She gave the door a few good pulls, but found it still wouldn't budge then turned around and looked to the adjoining door of their rooms and realized he could have possibly just went in there to not disturb her slumber to do his work.

She quickly went through the open door to her own room hoping to find him inside and looked around her room seeing everything as it was, but he was not in there either, but found a small box had been left there sitting on her bed.

She sat down on the bed taking the box in her hand as she opened it to reveal a beautiful gold necklace that had a simple vine designs entwined with small pink flowers. She fell in love with it instantly then stood up from the bed feeling more determined to find him to thank him properly for her gift and went to open up her own door, but like the other one it wouldn't open.

She started banging on the door yelling out for help calling out loudly "Darien, Andy, someone, the door is stuck and it won't open" finally after what seemed like forever of her banging on the door it finally opened and Constance walked into her room closing the door behind her.

Serena screamed out "hold it" as she reached past her trying to stop the door before it closed while yelling out "don't let the door close it will get stuck" but she was too late as the door closed locking her in with Constance of all people.

Constance stood there with her arms crossed and looked at her with disdain seeing her standing in front of her half-dressed while holding onto an expensive piece of jewelry In her hand as she scoffed back saying "it did not get stuck it was locked from the outside"

Serena looked to her confused trying to understand why the door would be locked as she questioned her back asking "locked why?"

Constance stood and raised her head up high while rolling back her eyes as though her answer should be obvious and began telling her "before Lord Montgomery left he gave me specific instruction on how to handle you to make sure you stay out of trouble in his absence"

Serena looked to her confused and angry that he would just leave and not mention anything to her about his doing so, not that she would have let him do so anyway in his condition, but if he did find it necessary to go she needed to know why and asked concerned "Left when? Why would he do that? Where would he go? He is not well enough to be traveling"

Constance did not pay much attention to her annoying questions while telling her back "he left early in the evening hours, he seemed to be in a real rush to be going elsewhere"

Serena tried to get her head around all of this trying to understand what would make him do something as rash in his condition as she asked concerned "when will he be home?"

Constance shook her head knowing she finally had the brat right where she was best suited out of her hair telling her "I do not know, but until he chooses to return you are under his orders to do as you are told and remain here in this room"

Serena looked around the room hearing her words that he expected her to stay in here and wait for him to return, to be trapped inside this room alone like a prisoner, it didn't make any sense as she questioned back "why?"

Constance looked to her with a disgusted look replying back "really after your disappearance in the woods would you expect anything else from him, now you will be sure to follow the rules set out for you and do as you are told for once"

Serena looked to her and dropped the necklace he had given to her down to the floor knowing after everything he still didn't trust her and now she was to be held here as a captive until his return as she picked up on the words that Constance had mentioned earlier asking "chooses to return how long will I be locked up here for?"

Constance looked to her with a shrug of her shoulder replying back "you will remain here until he returns" as she let out a loud scoff and told her "and if you learned your place around here for once you would know better than to question one of his orders" as she turned back around and walked out of the room slamming the door closed behind her.

Serena quickly ran up towards the door as she tried to pull it open, but with no luck hearing Constance locking her in from the outside as she knocked hard on the door crying out "please open the door" but then stopped realizing that her cries were useless on such a cold hearted person.

She stood by the door and looked out on the room she was to be trapped in and shook her head confused on how he could just leave her here, locked up like this without any explanation, a single word goodbye or leaving behind a letter or something to explain his actions.

She looked down to the floor feeling hurt and angry only to see the necklace that he had left for her, her consolation present for being left locked in here as his prisoner as she questioned herself "why after everything we have been through, he still does not trust me?"

She took a deep breath and went over to sit by her window sill her only exit to the outside world where she had to sit and wait for his return, hoping he would be back in only a few hours and when he returns she would be sure he would hear a strong piece of her mind for leaving her locked up like this with no explanation.

She looked out seeing the day was dark and gloomy outside which matched her current mood. She stood up from the window and walked back into his room looking down at the bed they had shared as she realized it had all been a distraction and picked up his pillow and through it down hard at the bed as she screamed out "damn you" then looked over seeing the book she had been reading left on his bedside table.

She took a deep breath and let it out then looked around his room knowing if she couldn't escape this place then at least he couldn't stop her from imagining a different one as she walked over and picked up the book she had been reading and relaxed into his chair as she opened the book and started reading ready to escape to a different world.

Hours had passed and she became very anxious stuck alone in her room all day long, she had completed the book she was reading and looked out her window seeing the day had now turned to dusk, but still there was no sign of him. Her anger had turned to worry as she began to question what was keeping him out all day and if he was safe.

She felt her stomach start to grumble from missing her daily meals. She was hungry and locked up with no way to get her own food, she tried to think of others things to get her mind off of when her next meal would come, but nothing helped to take away the hunger pains away.

She stood up from the chair and walked over to the door and started banging loudly as she called out "can anyone her me" hoping to get someone's attention.

Finally when she was just about to give up hope the door opened slowly and again Constance walked in the room demanding "what are you doing causing so much racket up here"

Serena looked to her feeling the anger once again radiating through her as she crossed her arms replying back "If I am to be kept prisoner up here, than even prisoners deserve bread and water do they not"

Constance looked to her not appreciating the tone she took with her and replied back saying "there are other matters that need to be seen to before you, you will have to be patient"

Serena looked to her outraged hearing her speak of being patient as she screamed out frustrated "patient I have been patient, I have been patient all damn day. If you have so much going on than open this door and let me out I will gladly get something on my own"

Constance shook her head knowing that would not happen as she replied back sternly telling her "that would be going against his orders and not wise to do so. I will get you something to eat, for now you are to stay in this room and follow the orders given to you"

Serena stood there looking at the walls of her prison, because that was exactly what it was to her, a prison with no way out as she asked frustrated "how long will you be keeping me locked in here for?"

Constance paid no attention to her remarks and simply replied telling her "until he returns"

Serena shook her head tired of hearing the same answers from her asking frustrated "and how long might that be indefinitely?"

Constance stood tall as she looked around the room with the unmade bed and wiped a finger along the side of the dresser and picked up a speck of dust telling her "as long as it takes and in the meanwhile you could make yourself useful for once cleaning up this room" as she turned around and walked out the door.

Serena followed behind her trying to grab the door before it was shut, but was too late as she slammed her fist on the closed door hearing Constance once more locking her inside as she fell down to the floor holding her legs up tight to her while hearing her stomach letting out a loud growling sound.

She sat by the window in her room seeing evening had turned into dusk and he still had not returned nor did Constance with a meal platter as she said she would.

She started to feel tired, weak and decided the only thing left she could do was lied down on her own bed and try to fall asleep as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes telling herself "he will return soon"

The sun came up the next morning as Serena woke up and let out a loud yawn and looked to see a tray of eggs and ham had been left for her sitting next to the bed.

She quickly reached over and picked up a piece of ham chewing on it, savoring the taste after not eating anything all day and then quickly realized it was the next day.

She got up from the bed and ran into his bedroom expecting to find him there, but still the room was left empty just as it had been with the bed still unmade.

She walked over to the door hoping he had been here and tried to pull it open, but found it still would not budge, she was kept locked inside as she went back and sat down on his bed putting her head down in her hands asking herself "how much longer will this be?"

Darien dismounted from his horse after a long and tiring journey, he grabbed onto his side feeling the ache and pains there from too much movement as he let out a deep breath.

The pain was much more than he expected it to be from the long trip and right now he wanted Serena at his side as Andy came over to him and looked to see his strained face was growing pale again and asked concerned "are you sure you're up to this, perhaps it would be better to wait on this for another time"

Darien let out a long sigh expecting the pain in his head would soon increase ten-fold, but shook the thought away knowing he came this far now and wouldn't leave until it was settled, even if that meant being away from his warm bed where she slept beside him.

He knew from the letter he received it was imperative for him to be here now and as much as he hurt the pain he felt would soon subside, but could not be said for others as he told him back "come on let's get this over with I prefer to get this done with as quick as possible to return back to the manor"

Andy looked to him with a little nod knowing where his thoughts were actually at stating back "more like return to a certain blonde"

Darien looked to him knowing the truth in his words, but shook his head replying back calmly "I do have other duties to see to besides her you know"

Andy nodded his head knowing that for most of their journey here, he had been reminded of Serena and her amazing abilities as he laughed telling him back "yes, you just don't get as much pleasure from those others as you do with her"

Darien let out a small chuckle knowing that was true enough and she had an amazing way of keeping him on his toes as he nodded his head replying "yes well that is true and I can only hope she is keeping herself safe and not getting into too much trouble in my absence"

Andy shook his head knowing of Darien's growing concerns of her safety as he told him back "I wouldn't worry too much about her, she is a very resourceful girl with a good head on her shoulders and besides the others are there to keep an eye on things"

Darien nodded his head knowing that Andy was right, but inside he couldn't get rid of the pit in his stomach about how he left her without saying goodbye in person, which he would be sure to remedy on his return as he told Andy back "come let's get this over with"

Darien walked up to the grand front entrance of his families' great estate with Andy following behind him. It had been many years since he had last stepped on this property and was ready to get this done and over with so he could return back home as soon as possible and knocked hard on the door

They waited a few minutes with no response as Andy turned to look his way questioning with a knowing look "were we expected?"

Darien shook his head not feeling that surprised at the welcome they were receiving after the way he had parted the last time he had been in these halls and knocked again harder waiting for someone to come to the door.

Finally after much waiting the door opened just a crack and a young woman stood blocking the doorway as she looked upon the two gentleman at the door asking coldly "yes what do you want?"

Darien looked upon the young woman blocking there entrance seeing she was new and had to be around Serena's age with long flowing brown hair as he looked to her stating formally "I am Lord Darien Montgomery and I have come to pay a visit with my uncle"

The woman looked to him surprised by his introduction as she shook her head questioning back "did you say Darien Montgomery?"

Darien nodded his head seeing the way she seemed more on guard with him now telling her back "yes that's correct"

The woman at the door looked to him surprised and then shook her head as she tried to close the door in their face telling him "I am sorry lord Montgomery, but your uncle has specifically requested that you not be given admittance into this household"

Darien quickly reached out and held the door open before she could close it on them as he told her in a regal tone "I beg your pardon madam, but this is my families ancestral home and not you or anyone else has any right to keep me from it" while Andy looked to him with a cocked eyebrow saying with a small laugh "a warm welcome we are receiving isn't it"

The young woman stood there in place obviously unsure on what she should do, what orders to follow as she shook her head telling him apologetically "I am sorry Lord Montgomery, but I have been given specific orders to not let you in"

Darien looked to her seeing she was only trying to follow his uncle's orders and shook his head telling the wisp of a girl in front of him saying "look it has been a long journey and I am tired and not in the mood to be dealing with insubordination right now, so either move aside or I will move you myself"

Andy stood by Darien's side ready to take whatever action he called upon him to do so, when his uncle decided to make his presence known and walked down the steps in front of them and looked to Darien while shaking his head stating "ah, so the prodigal nephew returns, so what do we owe this visit too?"

Darien looked to the man in front of him, the man who raised him, who still had the same scowl on his face that he was used to as he looked to him stating with the same coldness he received "hello uncle"

His uncle walked up to the door and put his hand on the young woman's shoulder telling her "that will be enough"

The woman quickly stepped out of the way pleased she did not have to break her orders, while seeing the tension rising between the three men, and felt relieved to be out of her post as Darien's uncle took her place standing in the front entrance blocking the doorway asking "what are you doing here?"

Darien looked to the cold man in front of him that for a time in his youth he tried to please and shook his head telling him "I could ask the same of you uncle" as he held up the letter in his hand he received that brought him here asking "what is the meaning of this?"

His uncle looked upon the letter in his hand with a shrug of his shoulders telling him innocently "ah I see you did receive my letter"

Darien nodded his head feeling the same anger welling up within him from when he first read the letter over and looked to his uncle stating "yes I did and I came to stop what plans it is that you are making before it destroys my parents legacy"

His uncle looked to him seeing the angry look his nephew had in his eyes and started laughed stating "I am afraid that is impossible"

Darien shook his head knowing his uncle was no real challenge and was only living here due to being a living relative of his fathers and replied back in a stern voice "you have no right and no authority to be making such a change without my approval"

His uncle looked to him not appreciating the defiance he was being given by the boy he raised as he shook his head saying back "that is where you are wrong my boy as you so eloquently put it before you left. You don't give a damn about what happens here as long as I leave you out of it, including all decisions being made, were those not the words you spoke to me before you left"

Darien looked to him knowing those were the words he spoke, words of a young foolish boy who never thought of anything but himself and shook his head telling him "that was before you went ahead and tried to destroy all that my parents worked for and the legacy they built and believed in"

His uncle shook his head not taking any argument that Darien would give too seriously telling him back "in a time of war, it is a small price to pay, have you not seen and heard what is going on?"

Darien shook his head as he stood up stern challenging him back "I am well aware of it uncle, but a life is no price to pay at all and we will not be trading other's lives in exchange to further our pockets in warfare"

His uncle shook his head not appreciating hearing Darien's dry comments on his plans while telling him back "you have no place here, and no voice to be heard, I have already made my decision and it is uncompromisable"

Darien shook his head knowing his place here and his birth right and he would fight for both while telling him back "no uncle, you see I have learned a thing or two recently myself and you see one of the most revelant things I have learned is that life is a storm. One minute you will bathe under the sun and the next you will be shattered upon the rocks. That's when you shout do your worst and I will do mine and we will see who will be remembered forever"

Andy stood there listening to Darien speak with his uncle and knew another voice spoke out in his words as he shook his head amazed at the impact she had made on his life as his uncle looked to him curiously knowing the book he quoted from and questioned back "since when do you quote from The Count of Monte Cristo?"

Darien let out a small laugh hearing his uncle's words to him and thought of his Serena and the many ways she had surprised him and impacted his life.

He shook his head remembering when he found out she not only could read, but also understood and spoke French when he caught her reading the book, which led him to go and read the book himself privately realizing he needed to do so to keep up with her intellectually as he quoted his uncle from memory "Je suis egoiste vous l'avez deja dit et en tant qu'homme egoiste, je ne pense pas a ce que les autres feraient dans ma situation, mais a ce que j'ai l'intention de faire moi-meme. (I am selfish you have said so and as a selfish man I think not of what others would do in my situation, but of what I intend doing myself)

His uncle looked to him with a shake of his head seeing the man standing before him instead of the boy he once knew as he opened the door up wider and took a step back stating "I see those French lessons you had as a boy finally did stick"

Author's Note: Ok everyone just a quick reference to both quotes that Darien tells his uncle are from the count of Monte Cristo which I do not own either, but was written by a great author Alexandre Dumas, but these quotes in reference to this story are from earlier in the story when Darien first discovered one of Serena's many surprises that she both spoke and understood French.

After finding her reading the book in French when she was still ill, they sit in his study and have a discussion in which Serena expresses her thoughts that all people, not depending on their status are deserving of a good education and inspires him to further his own knowledge in secret. Maybe she has rubbed off on Darien more than even he realizes. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks Mars Light!


	58. Chapter 58

Ties That Bind

Chapter 58

Kept Inside

Author's Note: Hi everyone thank you for all of your continued support for this story. I am glad to hear that you are seeing the characters the way that I am imagining them to be and accepting these characters in a new way other than the SM universe.

Also I want to wish everyone who celebrates a Happy Memorial day and mention also that I have removed one of my completed stories from this website called Unfinished Complication.

The story can be found on Amazon under the same title if anyone is interesting in reading the story again or for the first time. I decided to make this change because I felt that this was a strong story to remember those that fought for their countries and the loved ones they left behind, which was my main inspiration for writing the story to begin with and I hope to reach new readers in doing so. The character names have been changed to Lila and Jeremy, but otherwise the story is still the same except I have extended some of the chapters.

I will be continuing to post to all of my other stories and also adding some new ones here on fanfiction, so I hope everyone continues to read and send their reviews as I enjoy hearing from all my readers. Thanks for reading and following along Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena looked out the window seeing the third full day of her solitude arrive and unlike the day before it was beautiful outside, she sat in the open window and looked out wishing she could be out there taking a walk in the gardens. She didn't understand why he insisted she be kept trapped in here like a prisoner in her own room.

She heard footsteps outside of the door and quickly ran through the adjoining door where she heard the footsteps heading towards his room thinking it was finally Darien returning.

She looked around the empty room and then went over to the door and banged on it loudly calling out "hello" but the footsteps just continued walking passed as she felt deflated and slid down the door to the floor again.

Hours had passed as she paced back and forth through the empty rooms. She had finished all of the books Constance had brought to her to read and had nothing left to do, but stare at the walls of the rooms she was kept in.

She started just humming a simple tune just to hear a noise and break the endless silence in the room with everything just being too quiet around her.

She went and looked out the window again for the twelfth time that day hoping to see him riding up the path, but again saw nothing. She sat down on the floor in front of the window feeling deflated asking herself with a long sigh "where is he?"

She heard the door in the other room open and close as she quickly stood up feeling excitement course through her for a moment with anticipation to finally be free as she ran to the other room expecting to see him come in, but only saw Constance holding onto a tray with a sandwich and a glass of water on it.

She felt let down knowing it was still only Constance who had walked in and sat down in her usual spot on the bed watching while she put a tray down on the dresser as she looked to her begging "please may I leave this room just for a short time, I am going crazy in here alone"

Constance looked pleased to see her where she expected and shook her head telling her "no, you are staying out of trouble in here and you will stay where you are put until his return"

Serena became very angry and frustrated hearing the same answer day after day and stood up off the bed and pushed the tray off the dresser to the floor as the water spilt around telling her "you cannot keep me locked up in here" as she quickly ran towards the door.

Constance though was faster and quickly pushed her to the side of the door before she got it open and with Serena's weakened state due to the lack of food she was given, it was not difficult doing so as she looked down to her sitting on the floor and the mess she made with her lunch ordering loudly "you will clean that up now"

Serena crossed her arms stubbornly knowing that her latest escape attempt failed also while telling her back angrily "with what? Let me out and I will gladly get something to clean it up for you"

Constance shook her head knowing what she wanted, but would be certain it did not happen as she told her "no you will not leave this room and you will not be getting anything more to eat until this mess is cleaned up"

Serena stood up from the floor and crossed her arms over her chest while looking to her asking "and how am I to clean up with nothing to dry up the water with"

Constance looked to her with a little smirk knowing she had all the power and control now telling her "you should have thought about that before you made this mess and do not try escaping again you are breaking your orders in doing so and will stay in this room" then turned and walked out of the room.

Serena let out a long sigh feeling tired and weak and was unsure how long this imprisonment could last for as she looked down at the only food she would probably be given to eat today, the wet sandwich in the puddle of water on the floor.

She walked over to her bureau and took out one of her simpler dresses lying it on the ground to soak up some of the water as she picked up the soggy sandwich and started to take a bite.

She slowly ate the sandwich while looking at the dress lying on the ground soaking up the water. She knew it was not one of his favorite choices seeing how the dress was not cut short enough for his liking and the neckline was too high for his pleasure as she kicked it in frustration not wanting to see it any longer.

She placed the soggy sandwich back down on the tray and walked over to her bureau seeing the many dresses hanging inside that he had hand chosen for her to wear. She took out one dress after another looking it over seeing that they were all either cut too short or had long cuts down the seams, each with the neckline cut low enough to expose her breasts that she wore for his pleasure alone as she took them out one by one and through them around the room screaming out "damn him"

Constance came walking into her room later that day to inspect how her prisoner was doing and found all of her dresses scattered about the room and Serena sitting in the window sill not looking her way as she yelled out "what is this mess?"

Serena did not answer keeping her eyes looking out the window as Constance looked her way as she demanded "you will clean this all up now"

Serena looked back to her not moving from her spot telling her back coldly "clean it up yourself"

Constance stood there with her arms crossed hearing her challenge as a grin crossed her lips telling her "when you are hungry you will have this room spotless, otherwise you will go hungry"

Serena looked to her angrily knowing nothing else has changed telling her back "I already am going hungry" as she turned and looked back outside.

Constance stormed with rage to see her showing such indifference as she pulled out her long stick from her apron and spoke angrily demanding "how dare you speak to me in such a manner hold out our hands at once"

Serena turned back to look at her with her eyes dark as she spoke telling her "I only take my orders from Lord Montgomery you can take it up with him when he returns" than turned back to look out the window.

Constance looked to her with a rage welling up inside of her from Serena's continued defiance and went storming out of the room slamming the door behind her only to find Mina standing across the hall from her telling her "this isn't right you can't keep her locked up like this"

Constance stood up tall not willing to accept orders from anyone else, it was bad enough she had to deal with his play thing and looked back to her saying "it is none of your concern what goes on behind that door, and don't you have choirs to be finishing?"

Mina nodded her head as she went to object, but Constance took out her long stick from her apron pleased that she could at least keep someone in line with it ordering her "you are to continue with your work and do not come near this room again, is that clear"

Mina looked towards Serena's door and wanted to help her, but knew the consequences in doing so and nodded her head then walked back down the hall.

Constance watched Mina walk away knowing that she had far too much time left on her hands and would have to be sure that she would be given enough work to do so she would not be caught wasting time slouching about as she turned and walked down the hall to the staircase making plans for Mina to do next when she heard from below "a word please"

She turned around suddenly to see Daniel one of Lord Montgomery's newest guards ordering her about as she raised her head up high and walked down the stairs towards the foyer asking him "yes, you wished to speak with me"

Daniel stood next to the woman whose near presence left him feeling uneasy and questioned back "I have heard from others that Serena is being locked in her room is this true? And if so what is the reasoning behind this?"

Constance looked to him with a pleased smile ready with her answer for such questioning to arise as she nodded her head telling him "I am afraid it is true, the poor girl has come down with a terrible ailment, which I fear maybe highly contagious and for the precautions of everyone else I have kept her secluded and I alone am caring for the poor girl"

Daniel looked to her doubtful of her reasoning as he crossed his arms mentioning suspiciously "Lord Montgomery did not mention anything of any ailments she had before he left"

Constance nodded her head keeping up with her pretense telling him "yes that is true, she seemed to show the first signs after he left, but I am afraid to let any of the others catch this, she has been unable to each much food and at times even becomes delusional. I think it would be best for the time being and the safety of everyone else that they keep their distance from her"

Daniel thought it over for a moment knowing it did seem a bit extreme to be locking the girl up in her own room, but if her symptoms were what Constance said it must be done and finally nodded his head telling her "very well, but I want updated information daily on how her condition improves. If it does not improve soon we will have to bring in a doctor"

Constance bowed her head down knowing that she could not let that happen as she replied back sincerely "I wouldn't worry about that she seems to be faring better each day"

Daniel nodded his head knowing he would have to keep a watchful eye on the situation, otherwise Montgomery would have his head as he replied back "we shall see, if she is not better within two days' time than a doctor must be called upon"

Constance looked to him with a slight nod of her head agreeing as she told him "of course" than watched as he turned around and walked towards Darien's study.

She stood there for a moment longer scratching her chin thinking that Daniel was becoming far too inquisitive, knowing she would have to come up with a new believable excuse and quick to be sure Serena stayed right where she is.

Serena sat in her room feeling hungry and frustrated while counting how many trees she saw off in the distance. She counted up to eighteen and then stopped and looked up to the cloudy sky seeing her beautiful day outside was starting to cloud over with possibly another rain storm soon approaching.

She felt a chill go down her arms and was not sure whether it was from the dampness of the air outside or being held captive here as his prisoner for so long.

She heard the other door open and close again, but did not bother to stand up to see who it was losing all hope inside of his quick return as she stayed sitting by the window.

She turned her head slightly to the side to see Constance walk into her room from Darien's holding a basket full of clothes as she dropped it down to the floor saying coldly "since you have so much extra time on your hands, you will take care of the mending of these clothes"

Serena looked down at the basket she brought in, having no intentions of making Constance's life easier telling her "I will not, need I remind you that Darien has said that he is the only one to be giving me orders and since he is not here"

Constance crossed her arms expecting such an insolent answer from her stating "his orders to me before he left are that you are to do as I tell you to do and while he is away you will mend the clothes in this basket and clean up the mess in this room at once. He is not to return and find this place looking like this unless" as a devious smile crossed her facing telling her "you wish to be punished again"

Serena shook her head knowing she would like nothing more the to give him a piece of her mind when he finally did return, but let out a long sigh knowing Constance was right and he would not listen to a word of her complaints with the room a mess like this as she stood up from the window and went to pick up one of the dresses from the floor.

She looked down at it wanting to rip it in half as Constance replied "there is much more than that to clean up, now hurry with you. I don't have the time to watch you all day"

Serena turned around to look at her displeased while Constance stood with her arms crossed "what are you waiting for there is other work to be done, now hurry up you spoiled girl"

Serena took a deep breath in and let it out not sure how many more days would go on such as this one and continued picking up the garments from the floor while Constance watched on pleased until every last garment was picked up.

Serena placed all the garments down on the bottom of her bureau then turned around to face Constance who held a look of superiority telling her "it's about time, now get to work on the clothes in the basket and after you are done I will have another basket for you to work on as well" as she walked back into the other room and Serena could hear her the door slamming shut behind her continuing her isolation.

Serena took a deep breath not wanting to do anything to help Constance of all people, but being left in this room all day starring at the same walls there was nothing left to do, nothing.

She begrudgingly walked over to her night stand and took out her sewing kit and sat down on the bed with the basket beside her and began mending the clothes that Constance had left as she heard the rain outside starting to hit the window pain.

As expected the storm did arrive that evening and so did the wind with it as she heard it howling outside. She sat down in her chair by the window mending another sock as she heard a loud crash of thunder and watched a bolt of lightning light up the sky.

She pulled the blanket covering her legs up higher doing her best to give herself cover knowing that the storm was getting closer as she felt a chill run up her spine while hearing the rain pellets hitting against the window.

The mending could no longer distract her attention from the rain as it continued pounding against her window. She pulled the blanket up closer so it was just below her chin and turned her head slightly to see the storm overhead and could actually see the wind as it passed through the trees.

Another large thunder clap sounded shaking the room she was in. She immediately jumped from the loud noise and tried to calm herself with a few deep breaths saying "it's just a little rain, that's all"

She saw another bolt of lightning light up the sky again this time, only this time it was even closer as she heard what sounded like a tree falling in the woods. She felt uneasy alone in this room when the thunder sounded again, only this time it was even louder than before and seemed to echo throughout the entire room as she covered her ears trying to block out the sound.

She stood up from the window and paced back and forth ringing her hands together nervously, wishing that Darien was here now with her instead of who knows where, doing who knows what or whom as she heard the rain pouring down outside as the wind continued to howl.

She jumped up in fear after hearing what sounded like a loud bang coming from the other room as she screamed out in surprise.

She slowly walked up to their adjoining door to investigate what had caused the noise when she peaked her head into the room to see the wind had blown the window open as she let out the breath she had been holding and walked inside then reached out to try to close the window.

The wind was strong behind her and she felt it might just blow her out the window as she reached for the window pane trying to close it when she heard a knock at the door behind her and Rei's voice kindly ask "Serena are you alright I heard a noise"

Serena left the window open and quickly rushed over to the door, glad to hear a friendly voice again as she put her hand up on the door telling her desperately "yes I'm alright. I'm so glad you're here. I need someone to speak to, it's so quiet in here I'm going crazy"

She didn't hear a response back from Rei and was afraid she was left alone again or worse that it was just her own imagination doing tricks on her once more as she called out panicked "Rei?" But still heard nothing in response. She sat by the door feeling almost on the verge of tears as she banged on the door crying out "Rei are you there?"

She had just about given up hope, knowing this was her punishment from him for running off, to be left here alone with no one to see or speak with, when she heard Rei's quiet voice come out through the rain telling her "I'm here, but I can't stay Constance has forbid us to come this way or speak to you any longer"

Serena turned around leaning her head back up against the door feeling tired and frustrated with his forms of punishments as she asked Rei as well as herself "why? What did I do to deserve being held prisoner like this and how much longer will it last?"

Rei let out a long sigh wishing she had the answers to tell her friend to give some hope, but had none to give and responded back sadly "I don't know Serena, but I'm sorry I have to get back to my work before Constance finds me here"

Serena turned back around hearing her words not wanting to lose the only friendly contact she has had in days as she cried and begged her "no, please don't go" but there was only silence on the other side of the door.

She lowered her head down to the floor hearing the rain coming down harder now on the roof and knew they were within the eye of the storm as she saw another bolt of lightning close enough to light up the entire room as she held her legs up tight closer to her and began crying asking herself "when will this end"

Darien stood out on the terrace of his family's estate and looked up at the cloudy sky. There was a storm brewing no doubt about it with dark clouds not too far away. He could see the lightning off in the distance and thought about his Serena.

He couldn't shake the knot he felt in his stomach the past few days and with the heavy storm approaching he knew how much she hated these storms. It was nights like these that he missed her the most when he would hold her in his arms and keep her distracted from the weather outside.

He took a deep breath feeling the beginning of a few raindrops forming and let the breath he held out wishing he was elsewhere then where he was at this moment. He knew returning back to his ancestral home would be a challenge with his reason for doing so, but he was not expecting to be treated with such hostility upon his arrival from the servants here as well, when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

He turned around quickly ready to defend himself only to find Andy standing behind him shaking his head from knowing the deep frustrations Darien has felt over the past few days stating "there is a storm brewing overhead"

Darien did not respond other than a slight nod of his head telling him back "yes" Andy looked on him knowingly and stood up by the railing his friend seemed so focused on and asked "thinking about a certain blonde girl again are you?"

Darien looked up to him with a small grin knowing that thinking of her was a glad distraction of his from everything else going on around here and he welcomed it as he told him "just wondering how everything is back at the manor"

Andy nodded his head knowing that this experience has been difficult one for him also, and being back at the manor right now would be a welcome sight, but tried to relieve some of the stress Darien was feeling by telling him "I am sure all is well and in control"

Darien nodded his head knowing that Andy was right, he had left other men in charge in his absence before, which he trusted completely and that all would be well until he returned in however many more days that could be as he told him back "yes you are right, I had given specific instruction to the others for everyone to stay inside the manor walls" as he began to laugh for the first time in days telling him "although Serena has a special knack for finding herself in trouble"

Andy let out a small laugh himself knowing he was right, but also that Serena had changed him in many ways also too and was unsure if they would be here right now if not for certain aspects of her beliefs rubbing off on him; when he turned around to see Darien walk back inside the parlor and let out a deep breath telling him "it will probably be another five or six days that we are here"

Andy nodded his head expecting as much, but finally hearing Darien speak the words aloud confirmed it telling him back "I will send a letter ahead to tell the others we are to be delayed"

Darien nodded his head wishing it was not so and that he could be home right now with Serena underneath him pushing her to explore parts unknown, but turned back to Andy as he let out a long sigh saying "yes that would be best"

Andy put a comforting hand to his shoulder, knowing in this place he was the only support he had to rise to the challenges ahead that faced him with each day that passed, while telling him back "come let's go get ourselves a drink"

Darien nodded his head knowing he could definitely use one at this point as they walked to the other room when he heard the sky open up and the rain start to pour down from the sky hitting the window pane.

He turned around and looked back out to the terrace seeing the heavy sheet of rain coming down and thought of her, hoping she was okay.


	59. Chapter 59

Ties That Bind

Chapter 59

To The Letter

Author's Note: I would like to thank all those that continue to follow along with this story and those that took the time to leave a review. I am very pleased to hear from all my readers and I am glad to see that you are enjoying the story. Please continue to send your reviews and thoughts as I love to hear from all of you. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena woke up with a crick in her neck realizing she was still lying on the floor in front of the door. She had fallen asleep sometime during the evening after the storm finished and stood up stretching out her sore muscles from sleeping on the floor all night long.

She stretched her out her arms and let out a yawn knowing she had only gotten maybe two hours of sleep by the time the rain stopped and went over by the window and looked out seeing everything was covered in rain drops from another heavy storm that passed yesterday evening.

She looked out on her surroundings and wondered where all the days had gone, when one day seemed to go onto the next with no end in sight, she looked out to the pathway leading up to the manor that she had looked out on many times before waiting with no sight of him, it had been days now and still there was no word from him at all.

Her concern was growing deeper day by day wondering if he was well, but more so was the anger and rage she felt from being kept locked inside. She was his mistress not his prisoner, but he had kept her under lock and key until his return, whenever that would be.

She sat down in her chair and began to stew thinking of all the things she would tell him when she was finally set free of this prison he kept her in and the many things she wished to do once she was allowed outside again and felt the freedom of the wind blowing through her hair, breaking her free from the suffocation she was in.

She turned back towards the window and could see him like many other times on his horse riding up at top speed racing to return to her to fix the wrong done to her, but then shook her head knowing it was only her mind wandering again and let out a deep sigh telling herself "he will be home today" although she was not so sure of it.

The day passed as it always did and he did not return that day or the next one either, she felt with each passing day that she was starting to go a little more crazy and started hearing voices in her head one telling her he would be home soon and this was all a horrible misunderstanding and the other telling her he was keeping her as his prisoner and she needed to escape this torment as soon as possible.

She sat at the small writing desk in his room staring at the same four walls all day everyday with no one to see or talk and began to plot her escape as she began to question herself where she could go that he wouldn't find her. If he still cared enough at all to come after her.

She looked up from the desk hearing footsteps going by the room and for a moment pondered again if it was him finally returned, but then they just kept walking past just like they always did as she let out a deep breath knowing she had once again gotten her hopes up just for them to be dashed apart.

She heard her stomach make a loud rumbling sound as she took a deep breath and tried to think of anything else accept the hunger she felt. She hadn't had any food brought up to her since breakfast the day before, Constance never arrived yesterday with her evening meal and she began to wonder as the day passed if perhaps she bad been forgotten again today, which was all the more reason to escape before it was too late.

She stood up from the desk knowing she could not concentrate too focused on the hunger she felt and hoped some fresh air would help. She sat by the window and took a deep breath of the air knowing she would not be able to leave through the door Constance would make sure of that and contemplated finding another way out as she looked down knowing she was too high up to jump and there were no trees close enough to climb down on.

She leaned her head back against the wall knowing she was trapped with no way out, when something outside caught her eye she turned back to the window quickly to see a man on horseback coming up the path.

She wiped her eyes to be sure it wasn't just another illusion and looked again seeing him riding up closer.

She leaned out the window trying to get a proper glimpse of who the horse rider was, but saw he was still too far away to see his features, but anticipation still got the best of her as she held her breath waiting and hoping it could finally be Darien returning.

She stood back up and watched as the rider got closer until she could finally see clearly it wasn't him. She sat back down defeated as she watched the man getting closer. She considered waving her hands to get his attention, but knew from the height of the window she was at he wouldn't be able to see her and she would be severely beaten for trying to do so.

She watched as he rode up to the front gate and then dismounted from his horse and took some sort of large pouch with him, when realization hit her that he was a letter carrier. She stepped away from the window feeling a little hope that maybe finally there was some word of Darien and when he would be returning.

She turned back around and looked out the window again with anticipation to see the man was no longer within her view as she took a deep breath and let it out knowing that he must be near the entrance when she heard the bell from down below ring.

Mina was sweeping out the foyer when she heard the sound of the bell toll and walked over to open the door as she saw the letter carrier standing before her telling her politely "pardon me miss, but I have a letter here addressed to a Malcolm Warner at this residence"

Mina nodded her head as she took the letter from his hand telling him "thank you very much I will be sure he gets it"

The letter carrier nodded his head as he left and Mina turned around to see the letter was written in Andrew's handwriting as she began to walk towards the stairs to hand deliver it to Malcolm when Constance stepped into the room and looked to her curiously asking "who was at the door?"

Mina took a deep breath knowing that Constance would try to take over as she usually did and told her firmly "it was a letter carrier"

Constance looked down to see in Mina's hand she indeed was holding a letter which she had to be sure stayed within the rights hands as she asked her "what do you have there?"

Mina held the letter tightly in her hand knowing that Constance had been up to something the past few days, but was still unsure what her plan was telling her back "it is a letter addressed to Malcolm"

Constance looked to her knowing she could not letter that letter reach his hands while shaking her head replying coldly "well hand it over I will be sure he gets it"

Mina took a step back not sure if she could trust Constance to do so telling her "I can do it" Constance blocked her way not letting Mina pass with that letter in her hand telling her "you have other duties to see to I will be sure to give him the letter, now hand it over"

Mina looked up to see Malcolm descend the steps at the proper time and come walking into the room as she handed the letter to Constance who took it roughly from her hand telling her "now go and clean out the lard in the kitchen"

Mina hung her head low thinking of the horrible tasks she had been assigned to complete lately and hoped whatever was written in that letter it was that Lord Montgomery would be returning soon, with Constance left in charge she was working everyone harder than usual.

She looked to Constance with a simple nod of her head and then began to walk out of the room, when she turned back to Malcolm who stood behind Constance whom had yet to realize he was standing right behind her stating with a cherie disposition "good day Malcolm"

Malcolm looked between the two woman wondering what he walked into when Mina looked to him with a knowing smile telling him "a letter just arrived for you"

Malcolm looked to her with a raised eye brow questioning the odd behavior Mina was showing asking "oh may I have it"

Mina turned around to see Constance who was standing between them like a deer would be in front of a hunter as Mina told him with a warm smile "I just handed it to Constance" as she turned and walked away from the room.

Malcolm walked over to Constance seeing as Mina spoke of she was holding a letter asking "may I please have my letter?"

Constance reached out and gave him the letter with a little smirk telling him "certainly here you are" as she unwillingly handed it over to him and waited to see if the contents like the last letter that she made disappear were truly meant for her.

Malcolm quickly opened the letter and browsed through the contents as Constance slowly began to walk away from the room to make certain this letter would not interfere with the plans she set in motion, but before she could leave the room Malcolm called out to her "hold a moment please"

She let out a deep sigh and turned around to face him with a fake smile asking "yes?"

Malcolm stood looking to her questionably asking "what is going on with Serena? Daniel mentioned she had been ill is she well now and if so why is she still being kept in her room?"

Constance looked to him and knew now was her chance to make sure no one would further question her motives and she had to make it sound convincing as she shook her head telling him worriedly "well I did not want to say anything until lord Montgomery arrived, but you see I caught the girl trying to escape last evening towards the woods and with Lord Montgomery not here. I thought it best to keep her locked in her room until he returns, for her own safety of course the woods are not safe especially at night"

Malcolm looked to her doubtful of her explanation knowing of the bandits they had met in the woods as he questioned her back "the woods you say, perhaps it would be best if I have a word with her"

Constance shook her head expecting this response as she told him "that would not be best she has grown most defiant with Lord Montgomery away and has stated to me numerous times that she will not obey anyone else's orders accept for his own. I believe in this situation seeing as how Lord Montgomery has stated that he does not want anyone going into the woods it would be best to wait until he arrives so he may deal with her actions as he sees to it"

Malcolm stood there unsure why she would try to escape into the woods after what she had been through, but knowing of the trouble Montgomery mentioned she could get herself into especially in the woods by herself alone and nodded his head telling her "very well, but she is not to be kept prisoner, make sure she is comfortable and well taken care of in his absence and that she has all that she needs until he returns. It says here in this letter that he will not be returning for a few more days"

Constance nodded her head accepting that he believed her excuse for now, but she would have to be sure the girl stayed out of the way perhaps permanently telling him "I will see to the girl personally until he returns"

Malcolm nodded his head as he glanced down at the letter once more reading certain contents of it telling her "be sure you do"

Constance respectfully bowed down and then turned to walk back up the stairs when he told her "one more thing" She turned around annoyed from all these questions she was getting asked and sincerely questioned "yes?"

Malcolm stood facing her with his arms and face crossed telling her "I saw Ami last evening up almost until dawn washing the floors" He took notice that Constance's face expression did not change and she seemed to be well aware of this as he ordered out loudly "ten and no longer if there is work to be done it will be completed the next day"

Constance nodded her head receptively telling him "of course I will speak to the girl personally about it" and then turned around in a huff and walked back up the stairs away from the room.

Evening had approached and Constance had still not arrived with her meal Serena felt herself growing weaker with hunger, she was starving with no way to get any nutrition to her body. She began to feel light headed and her stomach was growling loudly.

She tried banging on the door several times to get someone's attention, but no one came to her aid and she felt too weak to continue. It had been almost two days now since she had anything to eat or drink. She slowly went over to lie down on her bed and looked up to the ceiling above her, having nothing else to do, but wait, only she became uncertain of what she was waiting for, for food, for his return, or just to die here alone in this room.

She lied down on the bed and tried to close her eyes to sleep, hoping she could just sleep until the next morning when she heard a door open. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Constance walk in holding a tray with not much on it just a roll, some jam, and a small bowl of broth, but right now to her it looked like a feast.

She sat up on the bed quickly and watched while Constance walked over to the bed holding out the tray, but did not put it down as she normally would and looked to her asking "did you complete the mending I had given to you"

Serena nodded her head wanting so badly to reach out and grab the food and shove it into her mouth all at once telling her "yes it is in the corner"

Constance walked over to see the clothes in the basket folded then placed the tray down on the bed as Serena quickly reached over and picked up the roll taking a large bite out of it as she started to chew savoring the taste of food again after not having anything to eat for so long.

Constance walked over and picked up one of the dresses from the basket and looked it over seeing the seam was a tenth of an inch off and turned to face Serena telling her angrily "this is a terrible job, you should be ashamed"

Serena did not pay attention to her outburst as she quickly took another bite from the roll until Constance picked up the basket of clothes and turned it over on the bed emptying out all the contents, then picked the tray back up again telling her "fix all of this now and I will bring the tray back to you"

Serena sat up on the bed feeling outraged by the treatment she was getting as she yelled out to her "you can't do this"

Constance shook her head knowing she had her right where she wanted telling her indignantly "Lord Montgomery left your care to me and I will do as I see fit to, now do it all over" as she took the tray with her and left the room locking her inside.

Serena got up off the bed trying to follow and pounded on the door screaming out hoarsely "come back" but she knew she wouldn't.

She went over to the bed and picked up one of the dresses left for her to do over and took a deep breath knowing she would not get anything more to eat until the dresses were perfectly fixed and she was not even sure about then.

She dropped the dress back down on the bed and went over to sit down in her chair by the window as she continued to eat the roll, the only thing she had left in her hand before Constance took it all away as she sat back feeling tired and weak and looked out the window asking herself "where is he?"

Darien walked down the steps ready to make his leave after long and drawn out arguments that he had already made up his mind about months ago.

He went to grab his cape to be done with all of this and head back to the manor in haste to where she was waiting for him as he heard his uncle's voice come from the room behind him ask "a word nephew"

Darien hung his head low knowing his leaving with no other incident between them, would be too good to be true and turned back around to face his uncle and shook his head telling him "I really do not have the time right now uncle. I need to be heading back I am needed back at my manor"

His uncle stood up from the chair he was sitting in while holding a brandy in one hand and began to laugh telling him "I know how you are needed and your conquests can wait another minute, now come inside and share a drink with me"

Darien let out a long sigh knowing he did not really have a choice in the matter and rehung his cape up then followed his uncle into the drawing room and crossed his arms over his chest ready to take on another argument, while letting him know in his own way that he had no interest in whatever he had to say.

His uncle walked over to the credenza and poured another glass of brandy as he held it up in offering to Darien.

Darien quickly shook his head having no intention of delaying this any longer than needed telling him "what is it uncle you wish to speak of that we have not gone over and over with the past few days"

His uncle looked to him as the selfish rich boy he is while shaking his head telling him "well you have successful come here and destroyed me financially, so tell me I must know what interest did you have in doing so. How did this benefit you?"

Darien shook his head knowing that his uncle had asked him the same question over and over again, but in truth he didn't have the answer himself only that he knew it was the right thing to do and told him back "look I did not come here to disturb or interfere with anything, but to keep the peace between the people"

His uncle looked to him and began to laugh stating mockingly "you thinking of others, not likely more like thinking with that little head of yours on how you can use this to suit your needs"

Darien shook his head not interested in hearing whatever boorish comments his uncle chose to throw at him as he told him back "I must be going I have other things that are in need of my attention"

His uncle looked to him and began to laugh knowing his nephews exploits far better than he assumed stating "she must be a pretty one for you to be in such a rush to get on your way, tell me are you going to be interfering with her life as well"

Darien turned around quickly not appreciating the implication he spoke of Serena, even though it was the truth and shook his head telling him back "what I choose to do in my home is my own business that was settled between us years ago. If you remember the last words we had spoken were something along the lines of do not come walking through these doors again"

His uncle looked to him and coldly snickered as he raised his glass to him saying "yes and you did not listen now did you, because here you are come back to destroy my life once more"

Darien knew where this was going in the direction of the same argument they had left all those years ago and shrugged his shoulders telling him back "for what's its worth she wasn't that good of a time"

His uncle cleared his throat from the implication his nephew brought on telling him back "yes you are right there, but still you crossed the line than and are doing so again now"

Darien shut him off quickly by saying back "look I have no interest in you or what you do here as long as it does not change the order of things. I have made that painfully clear"

His uncle looked to him shaking his head stating "yes so I have heard, you are still of Montgomery blood your father's blood and as we have seen over the past few days what you do reflects upon all of us"

Darien let out a strong chuckle getting down to the true meaning of this little spat telling him "I see so that is what this is about, that you are still upset that father left everything to me and you did not get your way"

His uncle looked to him and saw the reflection of his brother standing in front of him and shook his head telling him "you have kept yourself locked away in that house on the hill that he built and showed no concern of anything but yourself, let me run things around here as I saw fit. I think the answer we seek is what has changed in you?"

Darien shrugged his shoulders not wanting to explain his actions further telling him "I have stated my opinions well enough. I have no need to fill my pockets further with gold of others labor. They are filled enough already and the war that has been going on for years now must come to an end"

His uncle laughed in response knowing better from his comment telling him back "in deed, but only when it suits your needs though isn't that right nephew, tell me what will you prosper with from this war ending"

Darien looked to him knowing with his uncle he always was looking for motive behind someone's actions and shook his head telling him "many innocent lives will be spared isn't that enough, now I have chosen my path uncle I do not intend to stray away from it"

His uncle looked to him with a small smirk knowing he still knew more than his self-exclaimed, self-righteous nephew and shook his head telling him "this has something to do with the letter I received a few months back doesn't it"

Darien turned back to look at him confused about any letter questioning "I do not know what you are speaking of"

His uncle walked over and picked up a letter that he held onto for safe keeping in case he would ever need it and read it over again as he held it up for Daren to see stating "it says here that you had made it abundantly clear that a soldier was to be sent back home at once, so tell me what was it that you gained in doing so what were your reasons behind your actions? I am sure you made out somehow by doing so"

Darien shook his head seeing the letter and knowing exactly what man his uncle spoke of Serena's father and after meeting the man himself he would have preferred to put him back on the front line instead as he shook his head telling him "I do not have to report my actions to you, but if you must know the man lives on my land and has served his time well. It was my call to make to see him returned safely and I did so"

His uncle shook his head expecting there was much more to this than just a good deed behind his nephew's actions, as he tried to reign in the wild stallion telling him "well no longer will you make such a bold action without consulting with me first"

Darien shook his head knowing his uncle was trying to keep a bit of control for himself and replied back sternly "that is not for you to say uncle and it is not going to happen"

His uncle looked to him as he raised his head up high telling him forcefully "you forget your place while you are back at your castle Hill with your many conquests. It is I who run the day to day operations around here, so do not forget who you are speaking with nephew"

Darien shook his head knowing that change would soon be coming, and it was past time he stepped up and claimed his birth right telling his uncle back "no I know exactly who I am and also who and what kind of man you are and if you wish to continue to live here it is you who should be showing me respect uncle"

His uncle laughed not taking his threat to any concern of his own telling him "you are the same as your father was before you, nothing more than an overly spoiled rich boy. You will leave now and go back to your old ways of thinking with your cock instead of your head, it is just who you are"

Darien laughed knowing his uncle was also describing himself too and replied back proudly "you are right that I am, but I am also the one who holds the most power and It's you who always taught me uncle, those who have the most power have all the control"

His uncle looked to him sternly knowing that the control had changed hands and shook his head telling him with a warning "someday Darien, someday you will come face to face and meet your match and when that day comes I wish to be there to witness it"

Darien shook his head not taking his threat seriously telling him smugly "I assure you uncle I will not falter, I am Lord Montgomery after all"

His uncle looked to him knowing Darien had his weak points also and shook his head replying coldly "and a sad state you are"

Darien regarded his uncle as the selfish man he remembered and knowing he spent enough time here and did what he came to do as he shook his head replying back "good day uncle" then turned around to leave the room as he heard his uncle yelling out from behind him "someday boy mark my words someday you will get what's coming to you"

Darien did not wish to listen to any further of his comments as he walked ahead and slammed the door closed behind him.


	60. Chapter 60

Ties That Bind

Chapter 60

Escape

Author's Note: HI everyone I would like to thank all my readers who have taken the time to read a story far outside the Sailor Moon universe and I am very pleased to see that you are taking such an interest in some of the characters of my own development.

I did receive one question asking if this story is up on Amazon and in response the answer is no, I have this story up on this site only for my fanfiction readers personal enjoyment and while I have no plans of changing this we'll see what the future brings.

I know that many of you have expressed displeasure that I am only updating once a week and where I would like to do more currently this is the best that I am able to do right now while taking care of my family and holding down my job, but you can be assured I will make time each week to update.

I do appreciate all your feedback and hearing your thoughts and I hope to hear from more of my readers so please continue to send your thoughts and reviews and thanks for following along. Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Constance walked into the kitchen in a pleasantly happy mood as she looked towards Lita questioning "have you prepared Serena's tray as I asked you too?"

Lita turned from the stove to see Constance standing by the doorway as she walked over to the table and picked up the tray she had prepared earlier at Constance's request with eggs, ham, and a croissant some of Serena's favorite foods on it.

She handed the tray over to Constance seeing that she did seem to be in a more pleasant mood today involving Serena then she was over the past few days telling her back cautiously "yes it is ready"

Constance looked down at the selection of foods prepared for the little wench as she took the tray from Lita's hands and without another word spoken she started to walk out of the kitchen when Lita called out to her "wait hold one more second"

Constance turned her head over her shoulder unsure what else she would possibly want to give that selfish nuisance that she was not given already and did not deserve or earn for herself as she looked towards Lita asking more coldly then she intended "yes what else is there"

Lita looked to Constance knowingly that this unfeeling woman was more the person that she expected to find as she walked over and picked up a yellow rose from the table and placed it on the tray telling her "it's for Serena so she knows her friends haven't forgotten her"

Constance looked down to the flower as she placed on a careful smile telling her through gritted teeth "how lovely I will make sure she knows" then walked out of the kitchen.

She began walking up the steps gripping the tray tightly with both hands until she stood looking out the window to the front of the manor and picked up the delicate rose from the tray and crushed it in her palm then dropped the remaining bits out the window as she scoffed stating "oops I won't get to deliver the message after all"

She continued walking up the stairs with a genuine smile to find Malcolm standing at the top of the steps as he looked to her asking "Constance I have been looking to have a word with you"

Constance looked up at him unsure if he saw her actions just now and put on a polite show for him as she smiled back asking "may it wait sir I was just on my way to bring Serena her morning breakfast. I would hate for the poor girl to go hungry"

Malcolm looked down at the tray she held in her hands seeing it was filled to the brim with eggs and ham as he nodded his head in approval telling her "I see and how is she fairing today"

Constance let out a short breath glad to see he did not seem to take notice of her efforts just now of what she planned to do to her as she looked to him asking innocently "fairing my lord?"

Malcolm nodded his head as he continued walking down the steps towards her asking suspiciously "yes have you had any other trouble with her since we last spoke?"

Constance looked to him knowing all these question could become troublesome for her arrangement as she shook her head and told him back with a large smile "no sir I was actually going to see if she would like to have a warm bath today?" as she pictured Serena's head drowning beneath the water.

Malcolm nodded his head acceptingly that all was going well under the roof, with Montgomery's return growing nearer he told her "good once she is finished with her bath bring her to me I would like to have a word with the girl"

Constance stood there not expecting this turn of events as she questioned back timidly "you wished to speak with her? I do not know if that is wise sir"

Malcolm nodded his head showing no concern to her comment telling her back intensely "I insist, if she is trying to leave the manor against Montgomery's orders I wish to know why"

Constance looked to him knowing she could not let Serena speak with him no matter what as she nodded her head telling him firmly "of course" then continued walking up the stairs to Serena's room knowing she would have to continue with her plans sooner than expected.

Serena lied on her back on the bed looking up at the ceiling as she let out a long sigh knowing there was nothing else left to do in this cage she was trapped in. It had been nine days since Darien had left her here to dwell and suffocate in this room while there was still no word of why he departed so quickly or worse when he would be finally returning.

She heard her stomach let out another loud grumble and looked towards the door silently wishing for it to open, but knew it would not happen. She had tried to ask Constance on her last visit two days earlier about the letter, but was told in the same no nonsense tone it was none of her business.

She sat up on her bed and put her head down between her hands feeling the pounding between her eyes, never thinking she would see the day that would pass when she would actually be looking forward to one Constance's visits, but with the visits coming less frequently and the food portions that she brought with her getting smaller with each visit she waited desperately to see her again.

She stood up from the bed and walked over to the open window and looked out on the dewy morning knowing if she stayed in this room much longer she would surely die from malnutrition. She leaned out the window slightly and saw the down tree a few feet away from her window that was knocked over from a heavy rain storm yesterday evening that until now no one seemed to notice.

She came back inside the window and closed it behind her hoping no one would take too much notice of the tree because it was her only hope and plan for escape. It was a risky set up with the tree not looking very steady, but it was her only chance to leave this room and gain back her freedom.

She walked over to the basket of mending Constance had left for her to work on and knew jumping to the tree was out of the question it was too far to chance and the way it was leaning it could just end up falling and taking her with it, as she picked up one of the dresses that Constance had berated her about the seams as a thought struck her if she could somehow devise sort of rope out of this to tie it to one of the branches of the tree she could then climb down.

She quickly looked through the basket of the latest pile of mending Constance had left for her and looked for things that she could easily tie together to make a strong enough rope.

She sat on the floor and quickly went to work on the pile of clothes and found a few dresses that were made of sturdy material as she began work opening up the seams again and tying the dresses together when she looked up hearing the door open.

She quickly stopped what she was doing and tried to push the few destroyed dresses under the bed and looked up in time to see Constance walk in the room with a warm smile while holding a large breakfast tray in her hands as she placed it down on the bureau telling her "good morning Serena"

Serena looked down to the pile of torn dresses by her feet and was concerned Constance may figure out what she was doing as she slowly stood up from the floor while trying to kick the dresses further under the bed with her foot telling her back nervously "good morning"

Constance walked into the room and looked down to see the basket of mending on the floor where Serena was sitting, but was annoyed to see the basket looked like it had hardly been touched by her at all as she gave her a pleasant smile telling her "hard at work I see"

Serena nodded her head nervously that she might catch on to her preparations as she quickly picked up the first item that touched her hands a pair of stockings as she told her back calmly while her heart was quickly beating "yes I am doing as you asked me too"

Constance looked down to the basket knowing if she was doing as she asked the mending would have been done a while ago, but with Serena being the lazy girl she is. She should not be surprised to find it incomplete as she looked over to the tray full of food and wanted to see her choke on it as she told her in the most pleasant voice she could muster "well why doing you come take a break from all that hard work and come eat you must be hungry"

Serena looked over to the tray left for her filled with food and felt her mouth begin to water wanting to have a taste of everything, but expected knowing Constance this was just a tease and she would soon take the tray away with her as she heard Constance tell her "please enjoy your breakfast you have earned it and then I will return shortly with a warm bath drawn for you also, how does that sound?"

Serena looked to her suspiciously unsure what motive she had for being kind to her all of a sudden, but was afraid to say something and have Constance remove the food tray again before she had a chance to take her first bite as she nodded her head telling her in the same pleasant tone "a bath sounds lovely thank you"

Constance nodded her head as she took a quick look around the room seeing the bed was still left unmade and was certain anything else she expected Serena to do was left undone also as she told her with an amused grin "you enjoy your breakfast I will be back shortly with the tub"

Serena nodded her head as she reached over for the croissant and looked down to where Constance was standing and saw the strap from the sack of clothes she had packed for herself peeking out from under the bed and held her breathe hoping Constance would not take notice as she told her back agreeably "yes thank you I will" as she watched Constance walk right past it.

Serena waited with a deep breath until she heard the door close and lock with Constance on the other side of the door and then let out the breath she was holding. She quickly pushed the tray of food to the side and grabbed the croissant off the plate knowing she did not have much time before Constance would return with the tub and wrapped the croissant up in a napkin and put it inside her sack.

She quickly removed the sack from under the bed and looked out towards the window once more seeing the blue sky and green grass running on for miles. She turned back around and saw the breakfast tray still left mostly untouched and was curious why Constance was all of a sudden acting kinder to her, but it didn't change her way of thinking at all.

Darien was still gone and she had no idea how much longer she would be stuck in this room and the thought of having to be here for another day was far too much. She turned back to where the pile of garments were hidden under the bed that she was working on and finished tying them together, but the smell of the delicious food nearby was too much for her senses as she heard her stomach let out a loud howl.

She looked over again at the tray sitting on her bureau calling out for her to have a taste and was unsure the next time she would get to eat another full meal like this and pushed the sack of clothes and her rope made of garments under the bed and walked over to sit and enjoy the last real breakfast she may have.

She picked up her fork and savored every single bite unsure how long it would be until her next meal would come, especially when she would be on the run. She was not fool hardy enough to believe they wouldn't come after her, but expected with the amount of time between Constance's visits she would have a decent head start before they even realized she was gone.

She finished her last fork full of eggs and placed the fork back down on her plate as she looked towards the window knowing it was time to go, when a thought crossed her mind of what seemed so long ago now when she had first shared a meal together with him and he had shared his eggs with her.

She had seen in that first moment what kind of man she thought he could someday be, but she had been wrong about him as she pushed the tray away from her angrily and walked over by the bed and began to reach down for her sack when the door quickly opened.

She looked up from behind the bed quickly to see Constance arrive with two men bringing in the tub behind her as she dropped the sack hoping none of them had seen her with it, but watched as the men dropped the tub then turned back around quickly and left the room as Constance told her kindly "I will have the tub filled shortly if you wish to start getting undressed"

Serena looked over towards the bath tub and then turned to look at the empty breakfast tray and with Constance's changed demeanor. It made her start to question her reasoning behind this sudden change, unless as she stood up from the floor and looked up to Constance asking hopeful "has Darien sent any word of his arrival"

Constance turned to look at her surprised by her question as she shook her head calmly stating "no, there still has been no word yet, but I am sure he has his reasons for staying away so long"

Serena nodded her head thinking she knew the reasoning for his sudden disappearance well herself and that the real reason for his not returning was that he had probably found someone else to occupy his time with these past few days and he preferred her company instead as she told her back strongly "a bath sounds lovely thank you"

Serena watched as Constance walked out of the room as she began to walk towards the window and then stopped herself midway knowing that soon Constance or possibly one of Darien's men would be returning with the buckets of water and they would notice she was not there as she let out a loud huff and turned back around knowing her escape would have to wait a little longer.

She sat down on her chair and watched as expected Constance brought up bucket after bucket of water although she was surprised that she was doing all the labor on her own as Constance turned to look to her happily stating "I am going to add some lavender to the water it will help you relax"

Serena nodded her head to the unusual kind gesture, but knew in her current predicament she did not expect anything could help her to relax as she walked over and placed her hand in the tub and felt the water was a little colder than her liking, but it would do seeing as how she was unsure when the next opportunity she would have to clean herself would be once she escaped.

She quickly removed her nightdress and slowly stepped into the tub as she leaned back in the water. It was only filled about half way, but it was still enough to cover her legs and the lower part of her stomach and would do the job necessary.

Darien rode back after a long and tiring journey, but nothing could keep him from the one thing that he craved the most, the one person that had invaded his mind throughout this entire journey

He quickly dismounted off his horse and handed the reins off to his groom then ran towards the front entrance as he opened up the door wide and stepped in.

Mina was holding a glass pitcher in her hand as she watered the flowers when the door suddenly opened and startled her as the pitcher landed down on the floor in pieces ad she looked up surprised to see Lord Montgomery come in through the door as she called out "my lord I did not expect to see you so soon"

Darien looked down to the mess of glass on the floor, but was not interested at the moment on anything that would distract him from getting back to her and fulfilling the dreams that had plagued his mind of her the past several nights as he asked impatiently "I finished up earlier than expected now tell me where is Serena?"

Mina looked to him as though the answer should be obvious questioning back uncertain "Serena my lord?"

Darien was growing impatient with these responses and was no longer in the mood for games after dealing with his uncles the past few days as he told her back sternly "yes Serena now where is she?"

Mina looked to him confused that he would question where he had left her the past few days as she told him calmly "she is in her bedroom of course"

Darien quickly turned and rushed up the stairs in a hurry to get back to his vivacious blonde once more and hold her down on his bed and keep her there for the next several days as he yelled back to Mina "thank you and please be sure you clean up that mess"

Mina looked down to the broken glass by her feet and then saw him rushing up the staircase to be with Serena and had a strong feeling something didn't sit right with her as she called after him "My lord" but Darien didn't stop as he called out behind him "whatever it is, it will have to wait"

Serena sat in the tub soaping up in the cool water and it felt so good just to lie there and scrub her body clean. She could smell the scent of Lavender filling the room as a thought struck her of something Lita mentioned a while ago and she asked curiously "Constance has he always been like this and grows tied of women easily"

Constance stood behind her as she took out one of her scarves from a draw in her bureau and tried it on for herself as she looked herself over in the mirror with a smile telling her back "why yes he has, he gets bored very quickly and needs the attention of many to satisfy him"

Serena nodded her head expecting as much, but needed to hear the confirmation from someone else as she sat up rigid in the tub and responded back telling her "I see thank you" as she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent around her.

Constance removed the scarf and placed it back in her bureau for now then turned around to see Serena sitting in the tub with a little grin telling her "if you sit up I will help you with your hair"

Serena nodded her head knowing there was not much else that could make this moment any worse as she sat up in the tub to let Constance help her saying "thank you"

Constance walked over to the tub and kneeled down to the floor behind her as she picked up the small bucket beside the tub and filed it with water, then poured it carefully over her head.

Serena closed her eyes as she felt the water splash in her face as she commented back "please be careful not to get any soap in my eyes"

Constance looked to her with a pleased smile telling her "don't worry I'll be careful" knowing very soon she would no longer have to put up with this waste as she told her pleasantly "keep your eyes closed and I will put the soap in your hair"

Serena nodded her head as she closed her eyes tight and waited. While Constance took her opportunity and reached down into her apron and placed one hand onto Serena's shoulder and the other she took a knife out of her apron and raised it up to stab her in the back.

She had the blade almost touching her back and then slowly pulled away thinking of the mess of blood that would be on the floor afterwards that she would have to clean up and looked around for a towel to put down first, when she saw the bedroom door suddenly open and Lord Montgomery standing in the doorway.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat and immediately dropped the knife to the ground uncertain if he saw her holding it or not as she watched him slowly walk forward and motioning with his finger for her to stay quiet.

She let out a quiet breath as she watched him walk closer to where she sat, assuming he had not seen what she was planning to do as she quickly grabbed the knife back up from the ground before he could see it and tried to hide it behind her back as she slowly stood up from the floor and walked backwards away from him.

Serena sat the in the tub completely unaware of the happenings around her with her eyes still shut tight waiting for the soap Constance told her would come as she asked curiously "Constance is everything alright?"

Constance looked over to where Serena still sat waiting in the tub knowing how close she almost came to finally getting rid of her once and for all and taking back what she rightfully deserved as she opened her mouth to reply, but Darien once again motioned for her to stay quiet.

She nodded her head respectfully and continued backing up slowly careful to not let him see what she was holding behind her back while feeling her heart hammering in her chest the closer he came as she bumped up against the bed.

Darien turned to look at her accusingly for making a sound as she heard Serena question "Constance what's going on are you alright"

Constance let out a loud gulp knowing she was not alright and could not leave this room without him seeing her holding the knife as she responded back quickly "yes I'm fine" and pretended to quickly start fluffing a pillow on the bed to cover her mistake and dropped the knife behind the pillow when no one noticed as she heard Serena question "I thought you were helping me with my hair"

Darien looked to see Serena lying naked in the water and wanted to get his hands all over her as soon as possible as he quickly waved Constance away with his hand motioning for her to leave the room so there would be no more distractions.

Constance quickly took the opportunity given to her and did as he asked bending down to grab the basket of mending from the floor and quickly passed him leaving the room.

Darien waited until he saw Constance walk out of the room as he looked down to see Serena lying there in the tub with her eyes still shut. She was even more hypnotizing then he remembered as he bent down and picked up a bar of soap and a rag as he began to wash over her shoulders and back as he heard her ask "I thought you were going to wash my hair?"

Darien let the soap fall from his hand into the water as he leaned in closer to her whispering by her ear "later"

At hearing the sound of his voice again Serena became very rigid as she quickly opened her eyes and pulled herself away from him to the other side of the tub then turned back around with her eyes narrowing into two angry slits she told him fiercely "don't touch me"

Darien was surprised by her reaction to his arrival, he knew she would have been angry with him when he left, but did not expect this from her at his arrival and stood up from the floor looking down on her demanding "explain yourself"

Serena stood up out of the tub with the water dripping down off her sleek body and carefully stepped out of the tub while trying to keep a safe distance from him and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself to hide what would not be his tonight as she looked back at him standing there proudly and argued back "explain myself, how dare you keep me prisoner like this"

Darien laughed at her comment knowing she had a way of taking a simple order such as staying within the manor walls and turning it into more then what it is as he looked around the room telling her with a small laugh "prisoner, I would hardly consider this an imprisonment"

Serena was fuming mad by his mocking response to the cage she has been kept in as she argued back "and next you will be telling me also that this was for my best interest"

Darien looked to her not expecting to have to get into another argument especially not over this with her of all people as he nodded his head telling her "yes it was seeing as how obviously you did not learn your lesson about going where you are not supposed to"

Serena shook her head hearing him say the words himself that he kept her prisoner all these days because of what happened in the forest and walked over to him ready to slap the proud look off his face for his mistreatment of her.

She raised her hand up ready to slap him as hard as she could not worrying about punishments or anything else from him, seeing as how she was punished enough already, but he was still quicker and grabbed her arm midair before she touched his face.

She went to push him back with her other hand screaming out the rage she felt inside telling him "let me go right now" but he quickly subdued her and grabbed her with both of his arms seeing the blazing mad look in her eyes when the towel she had wrapped around herself fell down to the floor.

Serena tried to fight her arms away from his hold while trying to keep herself covered with her elbows as she continued yelling back at him louder "let me go Darien"

Her screams only made him tighten his hold onto her arms while not understanding this treatment she was showing him, he tried to command the rage she fought him away with, but the more she fought with her body pressed up against his own, only made his hunger for her more ravenous as he looked down at her naked body in front of him and told her "I think not"

Serena looked up and saw the familiar look of hunger in his eyes for her as he looked over her nude body dripping off with water and remembered her own look of hunger from being left starving for days as she continued to fight him off pushing her elbows away while yelling out "let me go this instant"

Darien was surprised by how much fight she had in her as he released her arms having no intention of leaving this room without what he anticipated, when Serena immediately brought up her hands and pushed against his hard chest only to have him not move at all, but laugh in response saying "Serena haven't we gotten passed this by now"

She let out a loud frustrated scream and went to try to slap the smirk off his pretty face, but again he was still quicker and this time predicted her move as he used his hand to grab her arm and his other hand to wrap along her waist bringing her up closer to him as he whispered down to her ear "you know I always get what I want Serena, so why fight me"

She shook her head having no interest in giving in to his wishes, and enough of following his orders then looked down to where she stood beside the bed telling him "no not this time" then stomped down on his foot as hard as she could.

Darien let go of his hold on her and looked back at his little minx knowing she certainly was learning some new tricks, but he was still the one with the most power and walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders telling her "you're going to pay for that"

Serena continued to struggle against his hold taking pleasure out of the small bit of discomfort she had given to him as she nodded her head telling him "that is all I seem to get out of you is being punished"

Darien looked down at her surprised that she would feel that way after the man times she called out his name when reaching her climax and quickly turned her around so the back of her head was pressed up against his strong body as he told her "punish you much do I, well this was not what I intended on doing when I came up here, but if a punishment is what you need then so be it"

Serena gritted her teeth and then pushed a hard elbow to his side for his comment as he let out a loud groan and suddenly pushed her away from him as she caught herself on the small table beside her bed.

She turned around slowly and looked up to see his face was red and he was blazing mad with his hand at his side as her face dropped realizing what she had done, and what side she had hit him on as she shook her head apologizing to him saying "Darien I'm sorry I didn't"

She didn't get to finish her thought when he took two quick steps towards her and grabbed her by her waist pushing her up against his hard body and told her coldly "No more games"

She felt herself go rigid knowing she was not dealing with Darien any longer, but with Lord Montgomery now and felt his hands run down her naked torso, then reach up and grab on tightly to both of her breasts, as he ran his tongue around her earlobe and whispered in her ear "don't fight me, you will only be fighting yourself"

Serena stood with her head turned away knowing she would not be able to fight him any longer that he would overpower her and take what he wanted as he always did, but she would not easily give herself to him either.

Darien let out a long sigh seeing her turn her head away in a frothy manner which only made him more upset then he already was seeing how he had been thinking of nothing else, but coming home to her for the past 9 days and had not expected to find such coldness from her on his return.

He lowered one of his hands to her feminine curls below knowing what enticed her most as Serena cried silent tears hating the way her own body betrayed her to him even now after what he had done to her as she felt him put his finger inside of her parting her folds.

He held her body close to his feeling her breasts up against his hard chest as his fingers rubbed up and touched against her core, where he knew she would responded most to him as he heard her let out a silent sob from doing so.

He stopped his motion for a second hearing her silent cries and considered for a moment letting her go until he felt how wet she was becoming below for him and knew her words said one thing, but her body spoke another as he put a second finger inside of her speeding up his rhythm.

He could feel the torment within her that she was fighting with herself and expected in time she would come around and be his again if not he would keep her locked in this room as long as he has too until she was as he leaned in whispering in her ear "I missed being inside of you. I have thought of nothing else for days, open up for me Serena"

She shook her head knowing her body wanted and missed his touch, but the thought of all the other women he had been with the past few days over came her want as she cried out "no" while trying not to let herself respond to him and keep some of her own dignity, but she knew it was a losing battle as she felt him move her hair to the side and kiss down her neck

She felt wrapped up in his strong arms as his warm breath heated her up inside and he reached out taking hold of her firm breasts kneading it with his hand. As she let out a low moan knowing her body craved for more of his own.

Darien had a smirk cross his face feeling the way her petite body leaned into his own as he slowly loosened the grip he had on her knowing she finally realized that she needed this as much as he did and would not be going anywhere and whispered down by her throat telling her "just stay as you are" and slowly lowered himself down placing kisses all the way down her back to her buttocks as he heard her cry out "don't"

He let out a deep breath of frustration thinking his thoughts were wrong and that she didn't want him the way he expected and was left unsure what it was that changed between them since he was away, but was determined to get to the bottom of it later for now he had other more important things to see to as led her to turn around and face him.

Serena slowly did as he asked with tears streaming down her cheeks, knowing she couldn't face the truth that even though he was still a cold domineering jerk, she missed him and needed to feel his touch more when she felt him put his hands on both of her thighs rubbing them gently and then leaned forward sticking his tongue inside of her as she let out a loud gasp.

She felt herself heating up for him as she always did, that was beyond her control and comprehension while he pushed his tongue up deeper inside of her. She let out a pleasured moan which was the sweetest music to his ears as she placed her hands through his hair pushing him up higher within her as the deep sensations traveled throughout her body.

She fought her own inhibitions just to breath as his tongue traced over her jewel as she let out a long sigh knowing she was no longer in control with her body taking over her thoughts and responses giving into his manly persuasion.

Darien smiled hearing her let out a pleasurable moan knowing she was on her way to being his again and decided to test his limits and see how far she was willing to go as he kneeled back up standing in front of her as she looked to him with her eyes begging desperately needing more.

He raised his hand up to touch her face seeing the redness that he enjoyed seeing in her cheeks return and promised her "just for a minute" and before she knew it he had her up in his arms as he lied her down gently on the bed.

He took quick notice from holding her in his arms that she seemed lighter than he remembered, but did not think much of it and quickly removed his shirt and pants dropping them down to the floor then lied down on the bed beside her.

Serena lied there on the bed feeling an internal confusion as part of her wanted to run her hands along his strong muscles and the other wanted to push him off the bed to stay far away from her when she felt him move his hands slowly up her arms and raise them up above her head telling her with a gleam in his eyes "stay put or I'll tie them there"

She nodded her head knowing the threat was real, but also the many pleasurable things he could do with his threat as she raised her arms up higher and felt her body moving around growing with anticipation of what is to come and soon realized it was not just her body, but her mind calling out for him too as he slowly moved his hands along her thighs caressing her smooth skin telling her "you are so beautiful"

She closed her eyes and lied back against the pillow with her arms still raised up high above her head as she shook her head not wanting to hear any false pleasantries that he probably told many others also and replied back coldly "don't I need you, let that be enough"

Darien looked to her surprised expecting most woman would enjoy such a comment from him, but she was not most woman and gave her an assuring smile telling her "all in good time"

Serena turned her head away so not to face him, but could no longer hide the expert pleasure he could bring out from inside of her as she let out a low moan and felt his added weight as he slowly lowered his body down on top her own and took her right breast wrapping his mouth around it and gently pulled at her tit tightly.

She leaned back into his touch and let out a deep breath feeling his teeth chew lightly on her nipple as she let out a loud moan of excitement asking "more"

He loved hearing her beg for him as he placed his finger back deep inside of her to help bring about her release. She could feel the heat within her building up and ready to be released as she cried out for him knowing what she so desperately needed and missed from him these past few days as she pleaded "please Darien"

He removed his mouth from her breast and looked up to see that she was no longer looking away from him, but right at him with her eyes pleading for more and opening up her legs wider in invitation.

He reached down and kissed her lips to silence her cries as his tongue came out and licked over the saltiness that is her lips. She opened her mouth wider letting his tongue enter her mouth to explore and dominate for power against her own tongue.

He enjoyed his taste of her that was hot and steamy and needy as he pulled back from her without removing his hands from her tender skin, wanting to enjoy this touch of her and take his time exploring every crevice as he told her back "not yet, I want to savor this moment and enjoy every inch of you first"

She looked to him not understanding what would make him insist on prolonging her torment any longer as he started cupping her right breast and his mouth came down around the left while his tongue slowly rolled along her tit.

Serena reached up behind her to grab onto the pillow as she felt one of his hands holding onto her breast tightly while the other was at her apex, oh and had her at the edge of reaching her orgasm.

Darien looked up to her feeling how tight her body was becoming and knew she was at the edge of falling into the abyss as he inserted two of his fingers deeper inside of her getting ready to welcome him home .

Serena closed her eyes and grabbed onto the bedpost, feeling her whole body convulsing with pleasure from his touch, but as he mentioned this was to be her punishment not pleasure, but she was feeling so much pleasure.

She leaned back closing her eyes holding on as tight as she could to the bed post feeling wave after wave coming over her as she felt herself gasping for air drowning before him. She couldn't take it anymore and needed all of him as she begged and pleaded "Darien, Darien please"

He looked to her pleased knowing that she was now ready for him and there would be no more fighting back, she was all his as he placed himself down on top of her and rubbed his manhood up against her entrance teasingly asking "do you want me Serena?"

She nodded her head desperately calling out "yes" needing to feel all of him inside of her now as she reached down to grab hold of his back to push him further inside her to break down all of her walls when the next thing she knew he was screaming out, but it was not the screams of ecstasy, but pain.

She immediately felt his wait shift from the bed as he removed himself off of her and she opened her eyes shocked at the sound of his scream and began to look around the room for the sudden cause of their abruption.

She sat up on the bed slowly to see him standing next to the bed expecting that he had somehow pulled a stitch at his side only to find him grasping onto his shoulder instead, while he starred at her like he didn't even know who she was and then lowered his hand down in front of him and she saw him holding a bloody knife in his hand as he dropped it down to the floor.

Serena sat there looking at him without saying a word not understanding what was happening or where the bloody knife had come from until a second later the door was swung open and Andy and Malcolm came rushing into the room as Andy announced "we heard screaming"

They both looked around and could see Serena lying naked on the bed and it was not hard to see what had been happening in this room, only it was not a scene of pleasure with Darien standing away from the bed looking down at her with a bleeding wound on his shoulder and then there was the bloody knife on the floor below him.

Darien placed his hand over his injured shoulder as he stood looking down at the bloody knife in a trance trying to understand how and why this happened when he heard Malcolm speak up stating "Constance mentioned that she was not acting like herself. In truth I did not believe her right away, but I did not expect that Serena would be capable of doing anything like this"

Darien turned his head and looked to him surprised to hear him mention her name and the next thing he knew his arm was feeling numb at his side as he started to feel weak when he heard Andy calling out "someone get a doctor" and within seconds the room went from empty to being filled with people and he needed to sit down.

Serena was still lying naked on the bed as shook her head not understanding what was happening around her. Why everyone was looking at her instead of trying to help Darien, but instead she had everyone's attention on her as they pointed her way while whispering very loudly "what happened?" while she pulled the covers up over herself, doing her best to cover naked form.

Constance walked into the room curiously after hearing all the commotion going on out in the hallway and looked around the room at the scene unfolding with Malcolm holding up her knife with blood on it and Serena lying on the bed undressed as she quickly pieced together what happened as a subtle smile crossed her face.

She walked forward into the room pushing her way through the horde and pointed over to the bed where Serena lied and yelled out accusingly to the room full of people "murder, she tried to kill Lord Montgomery"


	61. Chapter 61

Ties that Bind

Chapter 61

Accusations

Author's Note: Hi everyone I would like to say thank you for all the amazing feedback I got on the last chapter. To mention one specific review that I received that did especially move me because it spoke of everything going on right now with Covid-19 and how this story helped to forget for a little while everything that is going on in the world right now, which I have dealt with on a personal level myself and have written through Serena's character many times that she escapes through the words in her books and if this story helps others do the same and escape to a different world for a time. I am very glad this story can do the same for you and my sincerest hope is that we will all come out of this soon safe and healthy . Thanks so much for all your continued support and please continue to send your thoughts and reviews as I would love to hear from all my readers. Thanks Mars light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena sat there stunned as Constance made her loud accusation to a room full of people and screamed out loudly for all to hear "she's a murder, she tried to kill him"

Serena lied there hearing her words and knowing there was no truth behind them Darien had to see that as she shook her head not knowing how this all happened, but she knew she was no murder as she cried out "no, no I am not. I didn't do this, I wouldn't"

Constance looked down and saw the blood that had been spilt on Serena's hands and kept throwing accusations at her stating "there was no one else in this room accept for you Serena. How else would you explain it?"

Serena sat there shaking her head not having an answer on where the knife came from, but knew that she never would have, never intentionally hurt him and cried out loudly "I didn't"

Constance looked to her seeing she was trying to find an answer for her own, but she would make sure it didn't happen and scoffed loudly stating "how else would you explain the blood on your hands?"

Serena looked down at her hands seeing indeed there was blood, Darien's blood on them as she shook her head not understanding how it even got there. How things went so wrong as Constance watched her knowing she was floundering for an answer, which she didn't have one and went in for the kill saying back "no one else has been in this room, but you for days"

Serena shook her head knowing it was true, but things were not adding up and going far out of her control as she looked to Darien with her eyes pleading telling him "yes I did as you asked, but it's not true. Darien I would never hurt you"

Darien looked down at the bed where she sat looking up at him begging him to believe her where a few minutes earlier he was right at the edge of reaching his peak as he moved is hand up to his shoulder and let out a loud grunt.

Serena sat up on the bed hearing his pain as she reached out to help him saying "here let me help you"

Constance watched her from the side of the room seeing her trying to sink her claws into him again and gain his sympathy, but she would not let that happen. She quickly crossed in front of the bed blocking Lord Montgomery from her grasp as she grabbed onto Serena's arm holding up the hand with the blood on it telling her ruthlessly "you have done enough to him"

Serena forced her arm away from Constance's tight hold as she looked back at her stating "I have done nothing wrong"

Constance laughed back and looked around the room, seeing all eyes upon them demanding "are you really going to sit there and try and deny that there was anyone else in this room with you?"

Serena looked back at her after feeling everyone's judgmental eyes focused on her now and never felt like she was more alone in this room full of people she considered friends as she shook her head telling her "no, you know I was alone in here but"

Constance smiled knowing she had her where she wanted and quickly cut her off before she could say any more demanding "than admit it, you were angry with him and you wanted him dead"

Serena started to cry yelling out "no" knowing how bad Constance made it sound for her, but what was worse was how he stood there listening to Constance making these dreadful allegations against her, without saying a word and she couldn't understand how the knife even came to be in her room to begin with as she tried to explain "yes I was angry and hurt, but I wouldn't have, never…"

She began to feel nauseus just by the thought of injuring someone else, and not just someone, someone she deeply cared for and that made her feel sick to her stomach as she looked over to Darien pleading with him "you have to believe me I wouldn't"

Darien looked to her on the bed with her face down crying as he went to take a step forward to comfort her, but felt the sharp pull at his shoulder and let out a strong grunt then placed his hand on his injured shoulder while he heard Constance telling him "she has deliberately tried to disobey your orders time and time again while you were away my lord and now look what she has done"

Constance's words reminded him of the coldness Serena had showed to him when he first entered the room and the way she continued to fight against his advances as he turned his head away and took a deep breath knowing she would never take it this far, until he heard Malcolm speak up stating "I knew she was trying to escape. I never thought it would go this far, but I guess this was her final way of getting her freedom returned"

Darien let out a deep breath as he felt the tension run out of him knowing better that she would not try to leave him again as he shook his head telling her "speak up"

Serena sat there looking between Darien and now at Malcolm amazed not sure how he found out about her escape plan since she just made it this morning as she turned to look at Darien knowing h wouldn't understand the torment she has lived through these days that passed as she shook her head trying to explain "yes I tried to get my freedom, but it was not the way it seems, please let me explain"

Darien turned to look at her accusingly with his eyes opening wide, hearing her admit to him that she did try to escape as understanding of what she wanted from him now came to mean permanently getting rid of him and turned to Andy telling him angrily "get her out of my sight"

Andy stood speechless throughout the ordeal and nodded his head hearing enough for himself to detain her until further explanations could be had, which he was confident there was more to be explained as he motioned to Malcolm and Daniel stating "you know what to do"

Serena sat on the bed with baited breath not sure what Andy meant by those words as her lower lip began to quiver unsure what would happen to her now, while both men walked over to the bed and grabbed her by the arms dragging her off the bed as the sheet covering herself fell down to the floor as they escorted her out of the room.

Constance stood behind Darien with her arms crossed as she watched them drag her out of the room with an amused grin and looked to see Mina and Ami standing in the doorway shaking their heads while Serena was being dragged to her fate

Mina stood back watching this all happening trying to hold in her own shouts knowing this couldn't be real and reached out to try to stop this, but Ami shook her head telling her "we can't interfere" as she held her hand back.

Serena shook her head in shock not believing this was actually happening to her, that everyone thought she was to blame, Darien thought she could actually do this to him and ruthlessly try to kill him in cold blood.

She quickly shook the thought away knowing he knew her, he had to believe her that she would not try to hurt him after everything they had been through together as she struggled against the men's hold and turned her head back to him before they took her any further out of the room and looked back at Darien with her eyes pleading telling him "Please Darien they have it all wrong I didn't do this to you, you have to believe me. I love you"

Darien gave her a cold hard stare back knowing this was his own fault for going against his own rule and showing any signs of weakness by letting his guard down around her, but no longer as he told her firmly "you will not be addressing me by my given name any longer" as he looked back to Malcolm and Daniel telling them "get her out of here" and turned his back away from her.

Constance stood there with a gleam in her eyes seeing things were going even better then she had originally planned as she demanded coldly "will someone get this room cleaned up I am tired of looking at it this way"

Serena felt like her heart just shattered in that brief moment and she could no longer breathe as she watched all the coldness that once lived within him return in one quick second with the realization that he no longer believed her, all the words the spoke, all the stories they shared with one another meant nothing to him as she was led out of the room, but still continued to shake her head while crying out for him one last plead "believe me I wouldn't do this to you"

Darien closed his eyes tight and heard the door slam shut behind them then turned back around to face the others still standing around while hearing Serena's cries getting quieter the further off she went away from this room.

He felt a rage building up inside himself for letting this happen as he heard his uncle's voice in his head telling him he is weak, only to see the room was still full of too many people quietly whispering to one another as he screamed out loudly "everyone leave and no one is to step foot in this room again or mention her name to me or anywhere else in this household ever again" as he walked through the adjoining door to his own room slamming the door shut behind him.

Daniel and Malcom half walked half dragged Serena down to the cellar as she continued to look up at them with tears streaming down her eyes while she cried "please I didn't do it" until they came down to the row of cages that she had once been kept in before as they opened up the cage door and roughly tossed her inside.

Serena lost her balance and roughly landed on her hands and knees as she felt the scrapes along her palms and knees and turned her head to see them locking the cage door closed as she heard Malcolm speak up telling her coldly "Andy will be with you soon and then it will be decided what will be done with you"

Serena felt a shudder through her skin hearing them speak to her in such a cold manner, two men that at one time she considered to be her friends as she watched them turn around and walk away from the cage where she was to be held to await her judgement, which it was obvious they already found her guilty.

She got back up onto her feet still shaking and lost the contents that were left in her stomach and looked up to see that neither men bothered to take a second look at her, otherwise they would have seen, they would have known she could never be accused of trying to kill him, how this all happened she didn't know, but she would never have tried to kill the man she had fallen in love with.

She watched them silently whisper something to one another and held onto a silent hope that they finally understood when Daniel the youngest of Darien guards looked to her with a shake of his head and then both men turned to walk away from her, as she heard there footsteps going further away, up the stairs and then everything went dark around her, but she could still hear the rats loud squeaking again as she covered her ears trying to block out the noise and then felt them scurrying below her feet.

She walked up to the front of the cage and held onto the bars and looked out, but all she could see around her was the endless blackness and continued to cry out again louder "I didn't do it" but there was no one left to hear.

Darien sat in his room alone in the dark with a bottle of bourbon in one hand and the book he had found sitting on his bed that he assumed was something she had been reading Les Liaisons Dangereuses, as he read one of the passages from the book "Eh bien, je n'avais pas le choix? Je suis une femme. Les femmes sont obligées d'être beaucoup plus habiles que les hommes. Vous pouvez ruiner notre réputation et notre vie avec quelques mots bien choisis. Alors bien sûr, j'ai dû inventer non seulement moi-même mais c'était une évasion à laquelle personne n'a jamais pensé auparavant. Et j'ai réussi parce que j'ai toujours su que je suis né pour dominer ton sexe et venger le mien »

(Well I had no choice did I? I'm a woman. Women are obliged to be far more skillful then men. You can ruin our reputation and our life with a few well-chosen words. So of course I had to invent no only myself but was of escape no one has ever thought of before. And I've succeeded because I've always known I was born to dominate your sex and avenge my own) A fittingly good choice for her.

He had the book open in hand and every time he read another line and thought of her he took a longer drink, so far he had gone through two bottles and was working on his third.

He heard a knock on his door distracting him from his thoughts and disturbing him from drowning out his inflictions as he yelled out roughly "whoever it is go away" but whomever was behind that door didn't listen as he saw the door open slowly.

Constance stepped inside the room and looked to see him sitting in the darkest corner of the room as she quietly walked forward taking notice of the empty bottles on the floor telling him "I am sorry to bother you my lord, but there are some important documents that need your approval"

Darien waved her off not wanting to think about anything else right now then drowning out the blonde that invaded his thoughts and just be left alone for once telling her "I am not concerned with that right now, but have Lita send up another bottle and hurry it up this time. I don't want to be kept waiting"

Constance did not leave as he instructed and instead stepped up closer and gently touched the bandage on his shoulder as he let out a loud grimace as she removed her hand away telling him graciously "my apologies of course I will get right on that my lord and let you get the rest you need to heal"

Darien shook his head knowing no one in this damn place did as they were ordered to do telling her back forcefully "then what are you still standing here for"

Constance looked to him with a small grin not taking his cold demeanor to mean anything to her and let out a small chuckle telling him "these papers need your immediate approval so they can be taken care of right away, that is why I have already taken the liberty of filling them out of for you, they just need your signature"

Darien lifted the bottle in his hand up as he took another long drink then looked to her knowing he would get no peace until she was gone asking "what are they for?"

Constance looked to him with a smile crossing her face knowing one more bottle through him and he will be passed out in his chair again stating "nothing to concern yourself with my lord, just cleaning up some loose ends and getting rid of the undesirables"

Darien quickly took the three documents in his hand and quickly signed his name to each one of them while handing them back without properly looking telling her coldly "fine take them now and get out, I wish to be alone"

Constance nodded her head pleased with everything working out as she hoped then walked away from his chair with the papers tight in hand telling him "yes my lord I will have everything taken care of right away. You just rest now and I will have Lita send you up another bottle right away"

Constance was almost to the door with her hand on the doorknob when she stopped hearing Darien call out to her "and make sure I have no more disturbances" as he lifted the bottle again to his mouth. Constance nodded her head telling him pleased "as you wish" then closed the door behind her.

She walked down to the kitchen feeling spryer than she has felt in years as she stood by the door where she found Andy just the person she needed standing up next to the kitchen counter holding a sandwich in one hand as he spoke with Lita telling her "I just don't understand it" then placed the sandwich back down on the plate with a heavy sigh thinking he was hungry, but it turned out he wasn't.

Lita nodded her head already knowing of everything that happened upstairs from hearing it from Mina and Ami telling him back "I guess desperation can lead you to do some crazy things"

Andy looked to her surprised to hear her say it like that when Constance decided to make herself known and barged into the room, then walked over to Andy stating in an authoritative manner "you have your orders from Lord Montgomery" and handed him over the documents Darien just signed.

Andy took the papers in his hand and quickly looked them over and placed them back on the counter and looked up to Constance questioning her back "this can't be true"

Constance nodded her head clearly pleased that she was going to get her way after all stating "it is, he signed it himself" as she pointed down to Darien's signature

Andy picked up one of the papers again in his hand expecting this was some kind of sick joke, but clearly recognizing the signature as Darien's as he shook his head telling her "I need to speak to him about this"

Constance shook her head knowing she could not let him question this any further telling him strongly "no he insisted that he wants to be alone and no one else is to disturb him and he told me himself that he wants this to be taken care of immediately"

Andy looked down at the paper in his hands once more shaking his head as he spoke a loud "a beheading"

Lita looked to him shocked as she ran over and took a look at what he held in his hand, seeing it was true and shouted out "that can't be"

Constance turned to looked over at Lita forgetting she was still in the room and was angry for disturbing as she shouted out "don't you have to be cooking something" then turned back to Andy telling him proudly "Lord Montgomery wishes it to be done first thing tomorrow"

Andy felt there was something off about all of this, right from the start and shook his head refusing while telling her "no it's too soon I haven't had a chance to question he yet myself"

Constance gave him an indigent look knowing he was trying to get in the way of her plans and told him back "does Lord Montgomery not give the order here and as captain of his guard it is your duty to follow them and see it through, unless you can't handle your duties. Perhaps we should look into getting a new captain one who can follow orders" as she went to grab the papers back from him.

Andy held onto the papers tightly in his hand as he looked down again at Darien's signature and took a deep breath knowing he had to follow through with it and do what Darien expected even when he did not agree with it while shaking his head telling her "no I will see it done"

Constance looked to him checking for any doubt or insubordination from him asking calmly "tomorrow" Andy simply nodded his head agreeing solemnly "tomorrow"

Early the next morning Darien was awoken to hear a light knocking at his door, but they might as well have been shooting a firing squad at his head as he yelled out "whoever it is go away" but to his dismay no one around here ever listened and the knocking continued again.

He put a hand up to his pounding head ready to do whatever it took to block out the damn pounding noise as he screamed out "very well come in already"

The door slowly opened as Mina and Ami quietly stepped into his room cautiously. Darien looked to them both aggravated by the disturbance asking coldly "does no one in this blasted place know what it means when someone says they want to be left alone"

Ami shrunk her head down low not wanting to deal with his wrath as she whispered "I'm sorry my lord I just came to check your bandage and Mina is here to…" Darien did not let her finish her comment as he waved her forward and sat up in the chair he spent the night in telling her "very well get on with it and leave"

Ami slowly walked forward taking notice to make no conversation with him and do what she came to do and leave quickly as she carefully removed the bandage from his shoulder.

She looked down at the cut on his shoulder seeing as the doctor had mentioned that came last evening to check over his shoulder. The knife wound had turned out to be nothing more than just a slight cut along the flesh and would quickly heal seeing as Serena hadn't stabbed him that hard to begin with.

She carefully cleaned off some of the dried blood around his cut as the doctor expressed to do so when Mina looked over seeing Ami had him distracted and carefully slipped next door to Serena's room hopefully without him noticing to clean up.

Ami finished reapplying the dressing on his shoulder and started picking up five of the empty bottles that she found lying on the floor near him from last night when he ordered out angrily "it's done now leave"

Ami stood up with five bottles in hand seeing there were still two others, but would leave them for now and was ready to run for the door when Mina came walking back through the adjoining door of their rooms carrying Serena's satchel that she found hidden under her bed.

Ami stood there froze for a moment looking to him unsure what his reaction would be until she heard his explosion as he screamed angrily "that room is off limits get out"

Mina being who she was paid little attention to his outburst and continued dragging the bag in closer, hoping with it she could find out more of what happened as she opened it up and looked inside stating "two changes of clothes, a croissant wrapped in a napkin, along with some silver broach" as she picked up the broach and handed it up to Darien.

Darien reached down and took the broach from her hand recognizing it immediately as he slowly touched it thinking of when he had given this to her, when he heard Mina speak aloud after seeing things were just as she had spoken saying sadly "it seems like Serena did have everything packed to plan her escape"

The next thing she knew Darien's arm had reached out and grabbed Mina by the neck and pushed her up against the wall and told her in a menacing voice "do not say that name in my presence again" as he let her go and through the broach across the room angrily then sat back down in his chair as he picked up a half full bottle from the floor.

Ami and Mina shared a worried look knowing how strong his temper could get and this wasn't the worst of it as Mina stepped away to fix his bed and leave quickly before she had to deal with his temper again as she looked around the room, imagining how hard it must have been for Serena over a week being trapped within these walls with no one to speak too and shook her head saying through a low whisper "poor girl must have lost her mind being imprisoned for so long"

Darien looked up from his chair angrily and placed the bottle down on the floor demanding "what did you just say" Mina hesitated for a moment knowing how angry he became when speaking about Serena telling him back nervously "nothing sir"

Darien quickly stood up from his chair knowing and hearing exactly what was said as he walked over to Mina and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pushed her down to the bed screaming in her face "imprisoned her did I. I gave her everything and this is how she repays me"

Mina was shaking under his strong grasp as she yelled at him "stop please" Darien had no intention of stopping wanting to desperately punish a blonde and he had one here in his grasp as he yelled at her "do you think you are a prisoner here too Mina, well do you?"

Mina shook her head no afraid to actually speak to him as Ami cautiously walked over and spoke up trying to help her friend telling him "I don't think Mina meant any harm by it sir. I think she was just trying to understand what could drive Serena to such madness, I am sure she wanted to be let out"

Darien turned to look at Ami angrily while still continuing to hold Mina down to the bed and looked daggers back at both of them demanding "and staying within the walls of the manor for a few days was too much to ask, is that it"

He turned his attention back to Mina and saw her shaking underneath him and quickly let her go as he stood back up and walked over to get himself another drink telling them with a deep breath "leave now both of you"

Neither Ami nor Mina moved from the room as they both looked to each other uncertain of his explanation, when they heard his loud protest again shouting "leave"

Mina nodded her head read to put as much distance between them as possible as she put a hand on Ami's shoulder telling her quietly "come Ami"

Ami looked to see him sitting there with a bottle in hand as she agreed and both girls started to back up towards the door, when he looked up at them both sharply asking "if I keep you both in the walls of the manor, do I have to worry about either of you stabbing me in the back"

Mina and Ami looked to each other confused, as Ami spoke quietly to Mina asking "that is not the way Constance explained it", but were afraid to speak up any louder and face his temper again when Darien looked to them both seeing they had something to say demanding "well speak up, what is it you wish to say? Should I be concerned one of you will try to finish the job?"

Mina carefully stepped forward, as she let out a loud gulp and placed her hand against her throat afraid of his temper rising again as she told him quietly "no my lord what Ami was referring to was Serena being locked in these rooms all the days since you left"

Darien stood up from his seat knowing that was not the order given and looked to them both seeing the serious looks on both of their faces and wanted to know more asking "what are you speaking of?"

Ami and Mina looked to each other curiously now to see the surprised expression on his face when Ami stepped up next to Mina and put a hand up to her shoulder and answered his question stating "my lord Serena was locked in this room alone since you left, no one was allowed to see her or speak to her while you were away, that was the order given"

Darien stepped back as he turned around to face the bed that he had left her lying there under his covers, without saying a goodbye to her so he could sneak away without dealing with her frustration and turned back to face Ami and Mina asking angrily "under whose orders?"

Mina looked up to him blinking her eyes in surprise as she spoke up quietly saying "yours!"

Darien turned on them abruptly as he grabbed onto Ami's arm tightly yelling out "I never gave such an order, who told you such a thing" while wondering what else exactly happened here while he was away.

Ami and Mina looked to each other with a silent understanding of who is really to blame as Mina quietly whispered "he doesn't know" and Ami nodded her head in agreement.

Darien grew more impatient not having his desired answers and finally yelled out his frustration to them both asking "know what speak up"

Ami looked down to where he still held tightly onto her arm waiting for answers, then looked up to him saying loudly without hesitation "Constance my lord, she insisted that she was the only one put in charge of Serena's care and the rest of us were to keep our distance from her, although I do wonder".

Darien nodded his head unsurprised this had to do with her as he released Ami's arm, not liking what he was hearing, but knowing he had to get to the bottom of this and Constance was the means of doing so as he asked her "wonder what"

Ami let out a loud gulp knowing she should not have stayed silent for so long, that maybe Serena would have been well through the ordeal and none of this would have happened if she spoke up sooner and continued on explaining to him "well Constance told us that under your orders Serena was not to leave her room and she alone would handle her, but Lita had mentioned to me on various occasions there were very few food trays actually going up to her room and the ones that came down were either still mostly or half full"

Mina saw his face go extremely quiet with the new knowledge that she was being starved by Ami's admittance as she quickly added in "we wanted to help her we did, but we were not allowed and the times we did try, if we got caught near her room it meant a lot more hours of extra choirs, a lot of them"

Darien became very quiet as he silently walked around his room and thought of exactly what the girls spoke to him of and what exactly did happen around here while he was away, which was by far the most unforgivable then turned back to the girls telling them formally "thank you, now go about your other duties"

Both girls curtsied knowing the truth was out now and there was nothing more that could do or be said and then quickly rushed past each other to exit his room.

Darien waited until he heard the door close behind them and then took a deep breath and looked towards the door to her room and slowly made his way back to where she had been kept locked inside, held hostage for 9 days.

He walked past the bed seeing there were still traces of blood, his blood left on the blanket from last evening and thought back to the coldness she had shown him when he first arrived. She had expressed feelings to him it was her prison and entirely it had been.

He turned his head away knowing with everything it was still no accident that the knife just appeared to be in her room on the bed that they shared, she had said so herself that she tried to escape him, but her voice still wrung through his head as she cried and pleaded out to him "I wouldn't do this, please believe me"

He walked back into his own room slamming the door closed behind him knowing what he needed now he would find at the bottom of a bottle. He walked back towards his chair and wasn't watching where he was walking and almost stepped on a half full bottle at his feet.

He bent down and picked up the bottle in his hand as he looked over at the bed thinking of the conversations they had shared as a smirk crossed his face remembering her telling him one time as she cleaned his wound "I wouldn't see the bottle as half empty, but more as half full"

He looked down to the bottle in his hand, knowing he would not find what he sought out here in this room and then immediately threw the bottle against the wall as hard as he could as the bottle immediately shattered to pieces on contact.

He took a deep breath in and looked down to the mess of glass and liquor on the floor and then placed his hand over the wound on his side that was now mostly healed from the way she had cared for him as he spoke aloud stating "I wants answers and I want them now!"


	62. Chapter 62

Ties that Bind

Chapter 62

Out of Control

Author's note: Hi everyone thank you so much for all the amazing reviews that I received. I am so pleased to see that so many of you are enjoying this story and finding an escape from this crazy world we are living in for a time through this story and I hope I don't disappoint. In response to a comment I received in regards to why Andy does not question Darien further on the order, well I hope this chapter answers some of yours questions but, if not please send along any further questions you have and I will do my best to answer them. Also to reiterate a post I made in my other story and I will repeat it again because I feel it is very needed and very prevalent for the crazy time we are living in and that is we are all in the same struggle and need to treat everyone no matter of the color of their skin, their sexuality, or sexual preference, religion or anything else. We need to treat each other equally and with the same respect - remember we are all in this together. Sat strong and hope for peace. Thanks for continuing to read and following along with all my stories and I would love to hear your feedback and reviews. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Andy stepped into the kitchen with a worried some look on his face as Lita turned to look at him stating solemnly while trying to keep her sobs at bay asking "is it done?"

Andy took a deep breath in knowing exactly what she spoke of and he hadn't been able to sleep at all last night because of it as he shook his head telling her "no, not yet I have been holding off waiting to see if he would come to his senses, but nothing. I tried going by his room this morning to speak about it, but found him already gone"

Lita nodded her head hoping for the same thing that some miracle would happen and she would be set free as she looked to him asking "do you believe that she would have really tried to kill him"

Andy shook his head not sure what he believed anymore, but knew the evidence against her was hard to pass as otherwise while struggling himself with keeping his personal feelings aside and the obligation he had to his duties telling her back "I don't know what I believe, but the evidence is strongly against her"

Lita nodded her head knowingly after hearing all the details from the others, but still having a hard time believing it herself that the Serena she knew would try to hurt anyone telling him stubbornly "yes, but what if there wrong, what if"

Andy let out a long sigh accepting what he saw himself as the facts that a bloody knife was found in her room that she wielded telling her back frustrated "I know I have been through it over in my head a million times also, but she stabbed him with a knife that was hidden in her room while trying to escape and she admitted doing so, whatever her reasoning is for stabbing him it does not matter. Constance is right she committed a treasonous act and I have a job to do and orders to follow and I cannot let my personal thoughts on her cloud what I must do"

Lita let out a large gulp thinking to herself of the way it was here before she arrived and the cold heartless nature that was the lord of the manor telling him back "but" then stopped herself knowing how hard this already was for Andy keeping his personal feelings hidden aside and do what he must and nodded her head telling him sadly "she didn't deserve this, what he did to her, none of us did"

Andy nodded his head knowing she was right and for however brief a time there had been a change within these walls and she had been the reasoning behind it with her big heart and overwhelming forgiving nature as he took a deep breath in telling her "I know and may god have mercy on all of our souls for standing by and doing nothing while he destroyed such a pure and innocent girl"

Lita lowered her head remembering her dear friend and told him back with tears in her eyes replying "amen to that"

The door swung open behind them distracting them both from there thoughts as Andy turned around hearing someone walk into the kitchen, hoping it was Darien finally come to his senses only to see Malcolm standing by the doorway with his arms crossed and face solemn telling him "the others are waiting"

Andy nodded his head knowing there was no more use putting it off any longer telling him back "I see" as Lita reached out her hand to his arm telling him desperately "no Andy please don't go through with this, you know it's not right"

Andy slowly removed her hand from his arm with a long sigh and shook his head telling her "I have to we were given orders and it's my duty to see them through and if I don't one of the others will" as he raised his hand up to her cheek telling her kindly "I promise I will make her final parting from this world painless as possible and give her the kindness and respect she showed to others"

Lita nodded her head as she wiped the tears away from her eyes while Malcolm looked on with a shake of his head replying coldly "listen to the both of you, kindness and respect she is a prisoner who tried to strike his lordship down with a knife and she is getting what she sought"

Lita looked to Malcolm hearing his cold words then turned to Andy understanding what he must do that by refusing would only be showing weakness in front of the others who served under him and leaned in quietly asking him "will you be able to forgive yourself after this is all done"

Andy took a deep breath in hearing her words and looked to Malcom standing there waiting impatiently telling him "the others are waiting" as Malcom turned to walk out the kitchen door and Andy followed him to the door, but before exiting he looked back at Lita and shook his head no then walked out the door having it swing closed behind him.

Constance stood looking out the window of the study grinning from ear to ear knowing it would be any minute now, that the pest would permanently be squashed for good and all her preparations would be back to normal and she could finally bring the manor back to its glorious state with things running around here again as she saw fit too.

She picked up one of his glasses filled with the brandy from Darien's desk and took a small sip from it and began laughing to herself amused thinking of how her plans turned out to be even better than she expected. The little twit had doomed herself without even realizing it and she didn't have to get her hands all dirty.

She took a longer sip of her drink and put the glass down on the desk with a thud as the amber liquid splashed around she began to laugh harder remembering the puzzled look on Serena's face when she was being accused of murder while she tried to figure out what was happening.

She stood looking out the window and put her hand up on the window pane partially wishing she could have a front row seat for her execution, but would settle on watching the men walk back with her head in a sack as she began to laugh louder saying to herself "soon that twit will be permanently out of my hair and to think the fool doomed herself and didn't even know it"

She began to mock Serena's voice speaking aloud expecting no one was within listening distance saying "no I didn't do it" and laughed harder to herself stating "it's perfect soon she'll be gone for good and I never had to get my own hands dirty, but now I can find a new use for some of those expensive trinkets she has lying around" as she held the scarf in her hand she took from Serena's bureau and wrapped it around her own neck admiring it.

She looked out the window of his study and remembered Montgomery's warning that Serena was off limits and her annoying voice telling her rudely 'I don't have to listen to your orders' she held Serena's scarf tightly between both of her hands and pulled on it squeezing it in her fist while saying aloud "I warned you she would be trouble and now look and see who gets the last word, me" as she began to laugh louder at her own humor.

Mina walked down the hall with Ami as she gentle rubbed her throat feeling the tightness there from where Darien grabbed her throat telling Ami with a raspy voice "I don't know Ami I have never seen him so unhinged like that before"

Ami nodded her head agreeing knowing how he could be after a few bottles and he had more than a few last night, but found this particular encounter more disturbing than his usual behavior telling her "I agree Serena's betrayal really shook him hard"

Mina continued walking quietly ahead after her plan to find something to prove Serena's innocence did no work out as she had hoped and took a deep breath in, knowing still none of this seemed to sit well with her and told her back "I don't know Ami something about all of this, it just doesn't seem right"

Ami nodded her head knowing she wanted to believe in Serena's innocence as much as everyone else did as she told her friend back sadly "I know, but she was caught with the knife in her room and we all know Serena was the only one in their"

Mina shook her head knowing it was true, but there was still a piece missing, something didn't add up as she told her feeling more confused "yes I know, but still after everything that happened why now, why would she take such extreme measures now when they were getting along so well together"

Ami shook her head knowing Mina was right and Serena had dealt with far worse from Lord Montgomery than any of the others and never once spoke of taking his life not even when he was his most abusive with her and responded back uncertain "I don't know, but it is rather odd isn't it. Also Lord Montgomery did not seem to be aware of what Constance told us were his orders"

Mina nodded her head agreeing as they turned to walk into the library to start dusting every books on the shelves on Constance's orders telling Ami "yes that's true Constance had said that he" but didn't finish her comment as they stopped walking seeing they were not alone with Constance standing looking out the window.

She quickly motioned for Ami to leave quietly before Constance realized they were in the room with her when they overheard Constance saying proudly "it won't be much longer now and then Serena will finally get what she so richly deserves, the little whore" as she made a slicing motion with her finger across her neck.

Mina stood there hearing Constance's loud cackling when a thought occurred to her that Serena was not the only one in that room that day, she remembered seeing Constance bringing up buckets of water to her earlier for a bath and screamed out loudly behind her "what did you do?"

Constance turned around surprised to see Mina and Ami standing there in the doorway, but showed little interest in either one of them and took on a commanding tone telling them both "what are you doing just standing around here for, don't you have work to be done. You are wasting valuable work time?"

Neither Mina nor Ami moved from the doorway as Mina shook her head starting to put all the pieces together in her head and knew Serena was telling the truth she really was innocent as she stepped up asking her again "what have you done to Serena?"

Constance let out a long sigh knowing there interruption would now ruin her perfect view and started to walk away from them both stating proudly "nothing I have to explain myself to either one of you" feeling bothered they would even try to question her motives telling them strongly "besides she is getting everything she deserves and now you would do well to follow your own orders"

Ami stepped up next to Mina having the same inkling that Mina was leading onto and blocked Constance's path from leaving as she shook her head asking "and who are you to say what she deserved? We spoke to Lord Montgomery and he knew nothing of locking Serena in her room"

Constance tried to step around both of them to leave the room, but Mina stood next to Ami blocking her way from leaving while shaking her head telling her adamantly "I think you have some explaining to do, starting with how the knife came to be in Serena's bedroom if she had no way out of it"

Ami turned to look at Mina realizing that everyone made accusations of the knife being found in Serena's possession, but no one had ever discussed how the knife ended up in her room in the first place and knew Mina was onto something and turned back to Constance telling her strongly "answer the question"

Constance scoffed not willing to answer any questions from two servants below her ranking and began to walk around them saying coldly "I do not have to explain anything to either one of you now step aside"

Mina stood tall knowing she was making an unfounded accusation, but believed in it that it could hopefully lead to the truth and Serena's release as she shook her head telling her "no you are the one to blame, you did this didn't you. You caused this to happen and are trying to set up Serena"

Constance looked to her surprised that Mina of all people would figure it out, but would not give into this rag of a girl as she shook her head telling her rudely "who do you think you are speaking with? You have no right to be making accusations of me and I believe some time cleaning out the stables will teach you to hold back your tongue" as she began to walk around them towards the doorway, but her way was blocked by Darien.

She looked up unnerved to see him standing there with his face rock hard as she stuttered out nervously unsure how much he overheard "my lord you shouldn't be up, you should be resting your injured shoulder. I will have Lita bring you up another bottle of brandy for the pain right away"

Darien stared her down having no interest in leaving this room until he finally got some answers as he looked around seeing Mina and Ami standing in the room as well and crossed his arms over his chest telling her "I heard arguing going on in here what is the problem?"

Constance wanted to just make a quick exit before Mina spoke her mouth telling him quickly "nothing to concern yourself with my lord. It is all well-handled. Now if you will excuse me I will see to having your breakfast prepared"

She tried to walk past him with her head held high acting calm business as usual, but he grabbed her by the shoulder before she could exit, holding her back while telling her menacingly "stay here we are not finished speaking yet"

Constance bowed her head respectfully, but inside she was a pile of nerves about what he wished to discuss as she told him proudly "very well"

Darien stepped into the room further looking between Ami and Mina knowing he overheard talk of making accusations before he walked in and then looked over to Constance telling her "I want to know right now what has been going on here while I was away. Why am I hearing that Serena was kept locked inside her room when you know very well that was not the orders I left"

Mina looked to him nervously as she rubbed her throat knowing the same angry face he had now was the same face he had made just before he grabbed her by the neck strangling the breath out of her as she let out a loud gulp and started telling him "my lord there is something you need to know"

Darien didn't listen though feeling tired of how out of control things became around here with everyone doing as they pleased and speaking without his permission and perhaps his uncle had been right and he had grown weak, but no longer as he yelled at her "later"

Mina stood nearby as she shook her head knowing that he needed to hear what she had to say, but watched with her mouth open wide in shock as he walked up and took hold of Constance's blouse tightly by the neck telling her coldly "explain yourself right now"

Constance showed no concern to his abusive behavior as she placed her hand over his own and looked to him with a grin knowing he would believe whatever she had to say before he would believe Mina as she told him innocently "I'm sorry I do not know what you wish to hear that you don't already know. It is exactly as was told to you. Serena tried to escape and I had to keep her locked up in her room to keep her from doing so, but believe me my lord. I would have never expected her to what she did to you"

Darien looked to her with a little nod of his head knowing as much as he wanted to believe differently it was as she told it as he calmed down and released his hold from her blouse saying back coldly "yes so it would seem, but why was she kept with little to no food or drink"

Constance smiled at the remembrance of her begging for food and told him back sincerely "well you have seen for yourself she could not be trusted, by lessening her food and drink I was able to safely control her until you arrived, but believe me I would have never done anything that would have caused the girl harm"

Darien nodded his head knowing from what he had seen and heard himself at his arrival Serena had not been acting herself at all and was beginning to question why asking her "so she showed dangerous tendencies before I arrived"

Constance nodded her head seeing he was believing everything she said as she gently rubbed her arm making it look like she had been injured telling him "I am afraid so yes, she was most uncontrollable"

Mina looked to them frustrated by the lies she was hearing and knew Constance was putting on a good performance for him and realized that he was believing all she had told him as she interrupted again saying "my lord there is something you must know"

Darien turned back to her coldly not wanting to deal with interruptions stating "not now. I have had enough of this all of you speaking out without permission, just going about doing as you please, there will be changes coming around here"

Constance looked to him with a hidden grin to see he was beginning to act like his normal self again without the twit always hanging around him as she nodded her head telling him pleased "I couldn't agree with you more Lord Montgomery and believe me I will do all I must to get things running back to steady order again"

Darien turned and looked to her with his eyes piercing saying back in a commanding tone "no I have seen you over use your power here and you have none to use. All of you forget your place, you are all here for one reason and one reason only to serve me. I give the orders around here and you have to follow them. No one is above my directions, when I give an order I expect it to be carried out as I had stated it"

Constance looked to him not taking his comment to mind as she shook her head stating "my lord I believe there was some special circumstances, but now" Darien looked back at her directly challenging her to try to speak over him again as he shook his head telling her forcefully "you went too far"

Constance scoffed back at him knowing this place would fall apart and so would he without her controlling every aspect saying back coldly "I did what needed to be done"

Darien quickly slapped her across the face for her disobedient response as Ami and Mina stood by paralyzed watching as he told Constance in a commanding tone "you are no more than a servant here and it is about time you realize that. You have deliberately disobeyed me and took it upon yourself to make your own orders and now you will deal with the consequences of such choices"

Mina looked to him hoping he would listen to her now as she spoke up stating desperately "my lord there is really something"

He turned around quickly not letting her finish showing the fierce lord who was in complete control telling her in the same commanding tone "not now Mina" and then turned his attention back to Constance to see her whole demeanor change in front of him as she shook her head and began laughing at him saying proudly "look at yourself the all- powerful ruler, that girl had you turning in circles. I did what needed to be done, this is all mine and I was not about to let some little twit in a tight skirt take it away from me"

Darien looked to her surprised Serena had mentioned to him before she was crazy with power and over using her authority, but didn't realize how much so until this moment as he stood stone face while she gave him a little wink of her eye saying with a playful grin "you let her do whatever she pleased just because she was good at spreading her legs open for you my lord, well no longer you lost your little sex toy for good"

Darien stood there almost speechless as he shook his head and listened to her speak, letting her destroy herself with her own words as she walked up close to him and pointed at his chest and continued on telling him proudly "that's right I did it, I kept her locked away the fool. I had nine peaceful days without her and I would do it again"

Darien stood there as he took a deep breath in feeling the storm raging within him hearing Constance admit what she put Serena through and wanted to rip that smirk right off her face as he watched her reach out and place her hand up tenderly on his chest as he pushed her hand away and looked on her as a deadly disease.

Constance let out a small chuckle seeing the powerful lord before her and told him with a grin "but I guess the bigger fool was you. You bought into her seductive powers and I wasn't going to let her take all of this away from me"

Mina let out a loud gulp hearing that Constance's hatred of Serena went far deeper than she ever expected as she looked to Darien telling him nervously "sir I think"

Darien just held up a hand to her silence her as Constance let out a loud laugh, thinking she was still in full control and began ordering out commands "Ami go upstairs and make the beds" and then looked to Mina with a giant grin telling her "Mina you go sweep out the stables and once you are done with that I will have a few special projects for you to work on after"

Neither Mina nor Ami moved from their spots in the room as she shook her head seeing there insubordination and yelled at them louder "well what are you doing waiting around here for go, do as you're told"

Darien stood there amazed he had let this go on for so long, but no longer as he shook his head telling her strongly "it is not your place to make the orders around here any longer, you should gather your belongings together and leave the premise at once"

Constance began to laugh not taking his comment seriously as she looked to him asking with strong laughter "really you want me to leave"

Darien nodded his head trying to keep himself from strangling every last breath of air from her lungs telling her with a warning "yes leave quietly otherwise I will have Andy escort you out and I suggest you relocate yourself far from where I cannot get my hands on you"

Constance looked to him as she began to laugh harder at him stating with a scornful look "me leave, you would be nothing without me you hear me, nothing"

Darien shook his head hearing enough from her as he told her firmly "it is time for you to go" as he walked forward to grab onto her arm, but she pushed him back further saying abruptly "no you don't, I did not make all my plans just for you to ruin them now"

Darien stood there seeing her standing in front of him as her face begin to change to one he recognized in his own uncles, someone who is obsessed with power and control, when a realization occurred to him when he returned back to Serena. She was not the only one in the room that day.

He looked at Constance with his voice menacingly low and did not ask, but stated as a fact "the knife was yours"

Constance began to laugh thinking of her perfect plan as she told him proudly "of course it was mine" then walked over behind his desk as she picked up a note left on the desk and held it up by the edge with disgust.

Darien knew what it was instantly, it was the same letter that he had written to Serena before he left explaining why he had to leave so suddenly and he was certain she never saw a word of it as he watched Constance toss the letter into the fireplace and let it burn as she turned back to look at him with her eyes tightly squinted together saying "your right, I hated her, I wanted her dead. If you hadn't come in when you did"

Darien's fist clenched together expecting what she was going to say next while she was the only one in the room laughing as she turned to look out the window telling him happily "but that no longer matters anymore"

He stood there hearing her full confession not believing what he was hearing, he had met some people in his travels who were possessive and greedy with power, but no one like her. She was sick and twisted and right under his own roof as he silently screamed at himself for not realizing it sooner.

He slowly walked up to his desk carefully not sure of what she could be capable of if provoked the wrong way and watched as she turned around from the window to look at him with a sinister smile crossing her face as she continued on telling him "the fool, while you had your pants down, she didn't realize the knife had been behind the pillow the whole time"

Darien took a deep breath in and released it knowing Serena had been innocent and he owed her a deep apology which he would do so right after he was through dealing with her, when he heard her let out a loud shrill of laughter saying "the twit doomed herself and didn't even realize it"

He shook his head comprehending everything he heard that Serena, his precious and kind Serena, was being played as her pawn this whole time well no longer. He had doubted her once and now would make sure the one responsible, would pay for it dearly as he grabbed onto Constance's arm roughly telling her "you will pay for what you have done"

Constance laughed back seeing no faults in her own actions telling him with a little grin "my dear boy, I did nothing wrong. She is the one that almost killed you"

Darien watched as a giant grin graced her lips and he was ready to rip that smile off her face permanently when she looked to him well pleased that everything she wanted was coming true telling him proudly "and now she will pay the ultimate price for her misfortune"

Darien knew a threat when he heard of one and he wouldn't let Serena be hurt any further by her, as he grabbed onto Constance's arm tighter demanding "what are you speaking of? What have you done now?"

Constance looked at him smugly knowing it was already too late the twit was dead or would be shortly as she told him with a grin "she is to be executed- beheaded to be exact" then began to laugh to herself saying "perhaps I will have a new wall ornament"

Darien did not find the situation funny at all as he shook his head telling her in a controlling manner "you have no authority to do so"

Ami stopped trembling while Mina let out the breath she held to hear those words come from him, when Constance looked to him with a smirk telling him knowingly "is that so, well I had documents signed by you authorizing her execution for this very morning"

Darien was about to deny ever signing such documents when he remembered her coming into his room last evening. The documents she had brought with her for him to sign telling him it was to get rid of the undesirable.

Constance began laughing as she saw the look of realization on his face when it hit him hard of what would soon be, but only heard the echo of her own laughter as he went racing out of the room.

Darien ran down to the cellar as quick as his feet would carry him screaming out her name as he reached the cages below only to find the door to her cage was left open with no sight of her.

He shook his head not believing he could be too late that he could have lost her for good due to his own negligence and looked down the long hallway unsure which way to go, but decided he must try.

He felt a small draft coming from the left side and ran down the long hallway with a grimace feeling his shoulder throbbing as he ran, but paid no attention to it knowing the pain of losing her forever would be a far greater pain to bare.

He came to the end with a large steel door in front of him and forced it open as he stepped outside and looked around for any sight of her, but all he could see was endless flowers and shrubs everywhere as he let out a loud groan not sure of which way to go.

He looked around desperately and saw Willie the old grounds keeper trimming the hedges as he quickly ran over to him, an older man in his later years who took a great deal of pride working for his family and maintaining the grounds properly and grabbed him by his shirt collar demanding "where would they take someone to be executed"

Willie looked up to him confused as he began to stutter not expecting such treatment saying "My, my, my lord" Darien yelled at the older man not having time for such nonsense asking again paranoid "where man tell me?"

Willie turned his head and pointed out a narrow path through the shrubs, leading towards the woods in the distance as he told him uncertain "that way I think, just before the woodland starts"

Darien quickly released his hold on the man as he yelled out behind him "my thanks" and continued to run down the path he was shown, hoping he wasn't too late.

Author's Note: Okay for anyone that was hoping and waiting for Constance to finally get hers, sorry but you will have to wait a little longer for that to come, but hopefully Darien can get to Serena on time. Please leave a review and thanks for following along. Mars Light


	63. Chapter 63

Ties That Bind

Chapter 63

Treason

Author's note: I would like to thank everyone for all their amazing feedback and reviews. Your support really means me a lot seeing as this is not the ordinary Sailor Moon story and has introduced some new characters and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story as it is and please continue to send all your thoughts, questions, and reviews and I will do my best to respond and continue to update every Monday. Thanks for reading and following along Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did never will thank you!

Andy picked up the large lantern hanging from the wall as he slowly walked down the steps lighting the way for the others to follow him as he felt the gnawing in his stomach increasing with each step he took until he finally stopped and called out "wait"

Richard who stood behind him stopped suddenly and looked towards his head command questioning "what is it?"

Andy let out a long sigh and turned around to his men knowing he never went against orders before, but this time was different, this time didn't feel right as he shook his head telling them "something about this doesn't hold well with me"

Daniel who was following behind Richard looked to him knowing Andy was the one who showed him everything he knew when he first started working for the estate and took him under his wing as he shook his head questioning back "what doesn't feel right we have our orders we were all in that room, she tried to kill him"

Andy nodded his head knowing the obvious, but what Lita had asked of him he couldn't misplace why? Why now? Why would she take such drastic measures? Then turned back telling the others uncertain "I know, I know, but it's just something about all of this. I don't see why she would have done this"

Malcom the only other guard who worked for the estate only about half as long as Andy did looked to him as he shook his head angrily while cut him off saying "look I get it you liked the girl we all did, but ask yourself this if this was any other person except for her would you even be questioning your orders right now, would you?"

Andy took a deep breath knowing the undeniable truth in his words and shook his head telling him back "no, you are right, but I just have this gut feeling I cannot shake, maybe I should try to speak to Montgomery once more to be sure"

Daniel shook his head to Andy's comment as he replied back innocently "I don't think that will be possible Constance told me he left early this morning and would not be back until late"

Richard the eldest and wisest of Darien's men put his hand on Andy's shoulder telling him sincerely "look I get it I liked the girl to, but the truth stands by her own words she tried to escape and when that fell through she tried to kill him instead to make her escape and Montgomery has decided on the punishment for her actions. We have a job to do and you know what must be done"

Andy nodded his head knowing they were all right and what his job was, even if he didn't agree with it. It still didn't matter it was his responsibility to see it done and it didn't make it any easier as he let out a small sigh telling him "yes I do"

Daniel reached out and put a comforting hand to Andy's shoulder, knowing the indecisiveness that plagued his friend and mentor saying back "look if it makes this any easier for you, I will take the fatal swing"

Andy closed his eyes not wanting to think about the moment that was drawing near and took a deep breath in and let it out then shook his head telling him in his most deaden voice "no I will see this through to the end"

He turned around and picked up a dark sack hanging from a rusted nail on the wall and then turned back around with his face somber and continued walking the rest of the way down the narrow steps with Richard, Daniel, and Malcolm following close behind.

Serena had stayed awake all night long pacing back and forth in the small cage she was kept in. Her legs were growing tired and weak, but she was unable to find a moments rest between having the rats scurrying around by her feet and the cold, dark, dampness of the cellar floor, but what kept her awake the most was the complete quiet of the small cage she was kept in with nothing, but his face to invade her mind.

She let another loud yawn escape and tried to wipe away the sleep that was beckoning on her to come closer, but each time she closed her eyes she could see him looking at her and the coldness behind his eyes when he told them to take her away, down to this terrible place.

She continued to walk back and forth unsure how long she would be stuck down here locked up in this small cage and started to pull at her own hair in frustration trying to understand how this all came to be.

She had gone over of the moment in her head time and time again that the blade left his hand and fell down to the floor with a loud thud, but what happened, how did it happen? How did she end up down here? How did the knife come to be in her hand? It didn't make any sense.

She pulled tight on her hair and let out a silent scream trying to put the pieces together, thinking of being locked up in that room for days, only how did the knife suddenly show up in her room and in her hand no less while they were in bed together. She was angry with him for leaving her without explanation and keeping her locked up for days yes, but to kill, she would never, she could never, not him. Never!

She closed her eyes tight and could still see his cold hard stare looking back at her when the accusations came, but what still hurt her most was that he didn't believe, that he could actually think the worst of her. She had every reason to be angry and hate him for what he had done, but she was innocent.

She let out a long sigh and could see the slight shadow on the floor of the first light of dawn arising through the tiny window at the end of the hall near the cage she was being held in and knew she had made it through her first night in this prison cell, but how many more nights would follow such as this one.

She felt the bottom of her feet protesting and finally gave into sitting down on the cold wet floor as she watched the rats all scamper away to their holes and held her legs up closer to herself thinking of the last time she had been held down here from his cold mistreatment, only now she was not being treated as his mistress, but his prisoner.

She heard a loud screeching noise come from the top of the stairs, followed by footsteps and stood back up from the floor quickly and rushed to the door of the cage hoping he had changed his mind and finally come to his senses to release her when she saw Andy come walking slowly down the steps followed with Richard, Daniel, and Malcolm close behind.

She felt a small bit of relief as Andy pulled out a large set of keys and handed them over to Daniel. She waited patiently for him to open the door and apologize for the mistaken error. Only no one moved forward they stopped in front of her cage and stood there looking at her like statues, emotionless.

She watched on confused as Andy gave slight orders to the others with a nod of his head to see each of the three men step back on one side of the cage without speaking a single word to each other, which left her feeling surrounded and more uncomfortable than she already felt as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly and questioned "what's going on?"

Andy stood in front of the cage door for a moment and was filled with remorse seeing her left standing there completely naked all night with her body shivering cold before him. He stepped forward and held onto the door of the cage starring back at her, seeing the lost look in her eyes and then called out angrily to the others "someone get her something to put on at least"

Serena stood there rubbing the surface of her arms, she knew she should be used to having people starring at her, but now seeing four pairs of eyes on her while being locked up like a caged animal was to much as Andy bowed his head down telling her respectfully "my apologies" then turned to Malcolm who was standing to his right telling him ruthlessly "go on, now!"

Serena nodded her head at his apology still unsure what Darien's best guards were doing standing in front of her like this, unless she is to be brought before him to face his choice of punishment of her as she felt a chill run down her spine thinking of what he had planned for her.

She listened in the overly quiet area as Malcolm went hurrying up the steps and reached out her hand hoping to get some affection from a friend before her punishment began and looked to Andy asking nervously "what's going on?"

Andy looked down to her outstretched hand and took a step back from her knowing he couldn't let himself get closer than he already was and took a deep breath then turned back around and looked to Daniel and Richard who both nodded their heads in agreement as he looked back at her in a demanding tone telling her "stand back from the door"

She dropped her hand slowly from the cage door and did as he instructed not sure what was happening? What orders had Darien given them? Why we're they here? But hoped they were bringing her before him and just maybe she could get him to listen to her now. Speak to him face to face get him to see she would never hurt him and change his mind.

She heard footsteps coming back down the steps in a rush and saw Malcolm come walking towards Andy breaking her out of her thoughts holding out a plain old grey sheath that looked like it had been used well many times as a dust rag as he called out impatiently "I have it can we continue now"

Andy turned to him seeing what he was holding in his hand with a disgusted look as he shook his head asking angrily "you couldn't find anything better than that?"

Malcolm shook his head knowing this was just another tactic to stall the undeniable asking him coldly "what does it matter she won't be needing it for very long"

Andy shook his head not appreciating the indifference Malcolm was showing to the situation and knew he was the only one who could see this through to the end and give her the value she was deserving of as he told him back angrily "look it does not matter how long she will be wearing it, under my authority she will be treated with dignity going forth, now find something else"

Malcolm shook his head knowing that Andy was doing everything possible to put off the inevitable, but it wouldn't change what she did or what the outcome of her actions would be as he told him plainly "fine I'll be right back"

Richard and Daniel watched the interaction between the two silently as Malcolm walked away feeling frustrated as Daniel let out a loud gulp and Richard looked to their leader questionable asking him "Andy was that necessary?"

Andy looked to where Serena was standing shivering naked, untold of what was about to happen to her and he would be certain if this must be done, it would be done in the best possible way for her as he told them back sternly "yes it was"

Malcolm came walking back down the steps a minute later slamming his foot down with each deliberate step he took, until he stood in front of Andy holding out a plain white shift in his hand as he handed it back to him asking sarcastically "is this better to your liking?"

Andy nodded his head in agreement knowing his men were losing respect for him in delaying this and could put it off no longer then ordered Daniel firmly "open the door"

Daniel walked forward and unlocked the door opening it wide as it let out a loud creak and Andy walked inside the cage with her as Richard yelled out "place your hands above your head where we can see them"

Serena stood there frozen in place hearing Richard speak to her in such a way he never had before as Andy turned around to his men and waved his hand away telling them calmly "no it's alright" which caused some skeptical looks from the others, but he didn't care as he walked over to Serena and handed her the white sheath telling her "here put this on"

Serena took the sheath from his hands with a grateful smile, glad she did still have a friend left to show her some compassion and finally had something to cover herself with after being left nude in the cold all evening long.

She held the material up against herself and turned to see that none of Andy's men had turned around all keeping their eyes on her and her stomach felt squeamish with the scrutinizing gazes on there faces as she looked to Andy asking him sincerely "would it be possible you could ask them to turn for a moment?"

Andy took a deep breath in knowing that he could show no more weakness in front of his men and shook his head no as he told her while keeping his voice level "it would be best if you dress quickly"

Serena looked to him hearing the indifferent tone he took and then turned her head to the others seeing their eyes all watching her carefully as the murder they believed she is as she nodded her head and told him "of course"

She quickly placed the shift over her head seeing that unlike all the other clothing that she had gotten used to wearing from Darien these past several months this was actually big and hung loosely from her shoulders, but as Malcolm had stated she was certain he did not have plans for her to be wearing it for long.

Andy stood there looking at her standing there dressed in all white looking as pure as the day he first laid eyes on her and then suddenly his thoughts changed to the white being all covered in her own blood.

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath in knowing he had to take his personal feelings away from this, otherwise he wouldn't be able to complete his directive and walked up behind her ordering out "place both of your hands behind your back"

Serena turned around and looked to her friend surprised by the sudden coldness that he showed to her as he grabbed onto both of her wrists and quickly realized that friend was no longer a term she could use here any longer. He had a job to do which was to serve Darien and that was what he was doing, and she had to do as she was told also and face his consequences.

Andy tied a piece of rope around both her wrists and led her out of the cage, she didn't understand the need for the rope, but did as asked of her and slowly walked forward to his waiting men seeing Daniel standing by the door with one hand on his knife. She had spent her extra time with Daniel teaching him how to read and now he was unable to keep eye contact with her keeping his head lowered down.

She let out a loud gulp and walked forward and then stopped as Richard walked in front of her giving her a scrutinizing look while he was the one she had played the most chess with he even beat her once or twice and then Malcolm came up beside him whom she had discussions about Shakespeare's literature with, only now he seemed very aggravated with her as though she was Desdemona from Shakespeare's play Othello as he replied back coldly "don't try anything now"

She looked back at Andy feeling safer with him, only to see he now stood stone faced like the rest of them as he let go of her hands and stood next to Daniel's side as she realized she was squared off in the middle of the four men.

Andy looked at the other three men beside him his prodigies and friends who would all be as damned as he is when this is over as Richard nodded his head to him signaling it was time.

Andy nodded his head in agreement then stepped forward trying to keep all emotion gone from his voice saying quickly "Serena due to your actions against Lord Montgomery you have been accused of treason" he took a deep breath having a hard time finishing the rest of what he had to say as he made a fist with his hand squeezing it tight and told her "and will be executed for your crime with a beheading"

Serena turned and looked to all four men with her mouth hanging open not believing what she just heard, this couldn't be right as she called out in shock "what?"

Andy could see the confusion, fear, worry, and anxiety that ran through her head in that moment her fate was revealed as he told her calmly "walk forward"

Serena stood there in place for a moment not able to get her feet to move underneath her as she tried to explain again pleading with him to listen as she tried to put her hands out in front of her, but realized she couldn't and now she knew why as she cried begging to be heard "no this is a mistake, a horrible mistake. I didn't, I wouldn't you have to believe me, please Andy"

Andy looked to her feeling the tightness in his throat expand as he listened to her begging for her life to be spared and whether he believed her or not was not his choice to be made. He looked down to the floor having an easier time of it than facing the girl who changed everything in this place for the better and now he was given the order to end her life as he took a breath and told her "come along"

Andy walked to the front of the group leading the way so not to have to face her himself with what he must do at least not yet. While Malcom stepped up behind her and grabbed tightly onto her arms yelling out "walk forward" as he pushed her onward to face her final judgement as Daniel and Richard walked closely behind them.

Serena was shaking with fear terrified of what was to happen next to her. She was not foolish enough to believe that she would never die one day, but never thought it would be today and in this way. She had honestly believed that if she had just been able to speak to him once more, but it was not to be. He had made up his mind about her and now she was being led down a long hallway to a large steel door in the back.

Andy opened up the door with some force since the door had not been opened in a long time as Malcolm led her outside. Once outside the door she had to close her eyes from feeling the sun catching her face and leaving her blinded for a second as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around seeing the gardens surrounding her all in full bloom and silently wondered if heaven would be this beautiful as she took a deep breath in knowing she had very few left.

Andy looked to his men and pointed out a path off to the side near the woods that seemed to get darker as it went on and she had no doubt that was where the darkness waited to claim her for its own. She felt a push at her back leading her on as Malcolm ordered her coldly "walk ahead"

She nodded her head and tried to hold the tears back that wanted to escape as they walked down the long path that led back towards the woods. She purposely turned her head left and right looking around trying to take in every sight of the beauty that was all around her and every smell both the good and the bad as that was living and breathing and would continue on after she was long gone.

She walked along the path seeing the shrubs were getting less and the trees were expanding overhead feeling fearful that the end was coming near with the sun now hidden beneath the trees knowing she was getting closer and this would be the last time she would ever see or feel anything.

She heard a gentle tweeting and looked up to see a bird fly low off a tree branch probably just learning how to fly for the first time and she wished she could be that bird and soar freely as she started to sob.

Andy stopped walking when he heard her cries, he knew this didn't feel right, he considered trying to stage an escape for her, but knew the others would quickly catch her and then they wouldn't show her the same mercy, he had no other choice, but to follow through with this for her own benefit as he continued walking down the path.

They walked forward until they were just at the edge of the woods under the shade of the trees. It was a parallel space with one area light with flowers and green grass with the sun shining brightly down and just a few feet away where they stood were tall trees with their roots encompassed in the dirt and there high branches with leaves covering them, effectively shadowing the light into a darker grey.

She was led forward by the others taking in all her surroundings, but what caught her attention the most was there on the ground below her laid a small wooden platform with a large sword lying across a plain barrel.

She gulped looking down at the large sword and the small wooden platform that would be where her death would occur and somehow thought of Marie Antoinette and inticipated there would be more to it than this.

Daniel and Richard both stepped up onto the platform while Malcom lead her forward pushing her along the way while ordering out coldly "move your feet"

She slowly shuffled up to the small platform knowing this was it, she had run her course and was out of time and was not sure what she had left to show for it, what would she be remembered by and by whom as Richard came over and grabbed onto one of her arms also as he and Malcolm led her in front of the barrel with the large sword lying across it.

Andy could see where her eyes were fixated on the large sword in front of her as he picked the sword up from the barrel and took it out of her view as he stepped away and took a deep breath then instructed the others "get her down to her knees"

Serena stood there for a second longer then she should have taking in what could be her last breath as Malcom yelled at her "you heard the man get down to your knees" as he quickly slapped her across the face.

Andy quickly turned around at the noise he heard and looked daggers at Malcolm telling him angrily "there will be none of that she will be paying for her crime enough" and then looked to Serena calmly telling her "get down to your knees"

Serena looked to him not understanding why when he was about to kill her, he was still being considerate when she felt Daniel put his hand down to her shoulder putting a slight pressure behind it and slowly forced her down kneeling before the three men as he told her supportively "it will be best if you do as your told"

She nodded her head knowing she had no other choice right now, but to do as she was told as she watched Andy walk up to the platform holding the sword tight in his hand as he looked to her asking "do you have any last words?"

She looked up to him and wanted to scream out 'yes I didn't do it, don't do this, it's a mistake' but she knew nothing she could say would do any good, in their eyes she was guilty as she shook her head quietly saying "no"

Andy looked down at her kneeling in front of him and knew how scared she must be feeling, but was also taken back at how surprisingly calm she was facing her own death bravely in front of them as he nodded his head telling her "very well"

Richard lifted up the burlap sack and began to put it over her head until Andy stepped forward towards him and gave a slight shake to his head and then put a comforting hand to Serena's shoulder wanting her to know the last face she saw was a friends as he told her calmly "may god show you mercy Serena"

She looked up to him feeling his comforting touch and was surprised to see his eyes weren't hateful like the others but softer, and knew she was shown no mercy in this life and hoped the next would be different as she simple nodded her head in response.

Andy took a step back from her and let out a long sigh knowing this was it, it was time to do his part as Richard handed him the burlap sack saying "its time"

Andy nodded his head in agreement, but knew the only way he could do this would be to not see her face any longer as he pointed to Daniel advising him "put it around her head" and then turned himself around to not see it done.

Daniel walked over and took the sack from Richards hands and kneeled down in front of her as he prepared to place the sack over her head when she looked up at him with haunted blue eyes looking back at him as he leaned back unsure if he could do this either when Malcolm yelled out behind him "what is the hold-up?"

Daniel quickly placed the sack over her head trying not to look at her face with the tears dried up around her eyes and knew no matter how many years he still had ahead of him he would never forget the look in her eyes at this very moment as he stood back up telling him "it's done"

Richard placed his hand at the crook of her neck trying to show no emotion, with the assistance e was giving on taking a life as he ordered her "lower your head down" and gently guided her lower until her head was lying against the barrel.

Serena was surrounded in darkness and listening for a sound, but it was only quiet as she felt her whole body shaking with nerves and it was difficult to breathe with the tight sack over her head, but she supposed it wouldn't make a difference soon enough.

Daniel walked over to Andy as he placed his hand down on the hilt of the sword Andy held as he shook his head with his nerves getting the better of him as he whispered back telling him "you're right this doesn't feel right"

Andy nodded his head in agreement and looked down at her shaking body and knew she was innocent and pure and he was going to destroy that as he replied back regretfully "this isn't right, but it is our sworn duty what choice do we have"

Daniel nodded his head in solemn agreement as Andy turned away from him and walked up to the platform holding the sword tight in his hand and couldn't shake the feeling inside of him that this was all wrong and couldn't understand why Darien would do this. He knew what she had done to him, but deep inside him his gut was telling him there was something more to it, something left unexplained.

Richard looked up from where he held Serena down in place and saw the confusion all over his face as he nudged him along saying "its time Andy"

Andy nodded his head even though he disagreed with it. He was still captain of the guards and he had a responsibility to keep and see this done, even though this day may haunt him forever more he would do his part.

He lifted up the sword high above his head ready to take the deadly swing when he stopped himself and lowered the sword back down, deciding to take a practice swing first against a tree branch just to be sure the sword was swift and would do the job quickly.

He aimed the sword at a wide tree branch that once in their youth, before there were responsibilities and punishments when he and Darien used to climb the tree as spirited boys and took the branch down with one quick swing.

Malcolm and Richard looked on and nodded their heads in agreement at how deadly the weapon was, but now all eyes were back on him waiting to complete his assignment.

He walked over to the barrel where Serena's head laid down and could hear her sniffling underneath the sack. He took a deep breath and stood firmly to the ground. Then looked down at the barrel knowing if he could do one thing for her it would be to make this a quick death and lifted the sword up high up in the air and brought it down quickly.

The next thing he knew he was being pushed aside and tackled down to the ground as he kept his grip tight on the sword and felt the heavy weight pushing against his arm and finally dropped the sword down to the ground beside him with a thud.

Andy sat up and wiped some of the dirt off of his face while shaking his head unsure what had just happened then looked over to see Darien getting back up to his feet beside him.

He let out the breath he had been holding waiting for a miracle to happen and this was it, as he watched Darien walk up to the platform as Richard and Malcolm stepped back from him as he gently put a hand on Serena's arm and helped her sit up then lifted the sack off of her head.

Serena slowly opened her eyes and began to blink thinking it was finally all over that she was at peace, but was it as she looked around and saw the five men nearby looking her way with various expressions on their face of gratitude, confusion, and relief, and then heard his voice among them ring out asking "are you alright?"

She sat there for a second not sure what alright meant anymore and slowly nodded her head unable to find her voice when she felt someone take her arm and slowly help her up to her feet.

She stood up slowly, but was unable to keep her own balance and struggled just to remember what it felt like to breathe in that moment as she turned her head and saw Andy sitting on the ground with the sword still in hand next to him.

Malcolm and Richard stood nearby her also only with their heads lowered. As they looked towards Darien unsure what would be happening now and waited on his orders as Darien kept his hold on Serena's arm not wanting to release his hold on her yet and spoke in a loud command tone telling them "hear me now all of you"

He took a deep breath in just to get air back in his lungs after running so hard and fast to get there in time as he looked on his men telling them strongly "this girl will not die today or any other as long as I still have air left in my lungs is that clear"

Andy lied back on the grass with relief coursing through his veins as he pushed the sword further away from his hand not wanting to see it again for a long, long time to come.

Daniel, Richard, and Malcolm all lowered their heads down in respect to their leader, not sure what happened to change his mind or if now they would be dealing with their own repercussions for following the order given to them, but were relieved the order was not completed saying back "yes my lord"

Serena stood there shaking still traumatized by the events going on around her as she heard Darien's words, but it hadn't completely sunk in yet what he had said that she was still alive, that she would not be dying today after all.

She looked down to the barrel where her head just lied understanding how close she came to it all being over and began to feel faint as her head began spinning and her knees turned weak.

Darien looked over feeling the drop in weight and quickly reached out to hold her up before she dropped down on the ground as she looked up to him confused. He had given the order to see her dead, and then had saved her or at least she thought he had, everything was so very confusing.

Darien looked down to see the blank stare on her face as she looked up at him and he put both of his hands at her waist trying to hold her steady asking concerned "are you alright?"

She stood there in shock still unable to find her voice. She heard what he asked, but she wasn't sure anymore of anything and all she could do was nod her head and squeak out the word "yes"

He could feel the uncertainty and confusion in her face as he put his mouth down to her forehead and leaned in placing a gentle kiss there as he held her close in his arms, planning on keeping her here forever as he whispered to her ear "it's over your safe now"

She felt his tight embrace around her, but right now his touch felt wrong as she closed her eyes tight and tried to fight out of his arms needing some space as she began breathing heavily,

Darien could feel her struggling in his embrace and released his hold on her then took a step back and watched carefully as she took a long deep breath in and slowly let it back out again, followed by another.

He gently reached out to touch her face needing to feel and know she was real, but she turned away from him, which just felt like a punch to his stomach, in which he deserved.

He made a tight fist knowing there was one that was responsible for all of this and it was not Serena, but he would make sure the correct person paid for what she had done as he took a slight step back seeing Serena needed her own space right now telling her "I have something I must take care of. I will be back shortly, but it would be best if you stayed here where you'll be safe"

She looked around where she stood while standing on the small platform, hearing him tell her that she was safe here, here where her life was almost taken from her and simply nodded her head, but wanting to get as far away from this place as possible.

Andy stood up from his place on the ground and knew by the tone in Darien's voice as he spoke that whatever he must do, that was taking him away from Serena right now must be important as he turned to him asking "what do you need of me?"

Darien looked to Serena standing there shaking who had yet been able to look at him without turning away and knew above all else he had to keep her safe as he spoke to the one man, the one brother at arms he trusted most of all telling him "you are to stay with Serena keep her safe until I return"

Andy nodded his head in agreement, he didn't understand why? Or what was going on that required keeping Serena safe, but he would do as he was asked without question and told him assuredly "she'll be safe with me"

Serena looked over to Andy as she felt him put a comforting hand on her shoulder telling her calmly "all is well" but she just shrugged his hand off and continued shaking her head no.

Darien looked to Andy concerned by her behavior and not wanting to let Serena out of his sight even for a short time, but knew he must as Andy gave him a knowing nod of his head in return replying to his unspoken comment "she will be safe here"

Darien took a deep breath in then changed his whole demeanor as he looked towards Richard, Daniel, and Malcolm and made a tight fist while he heard Constance's laughter echoing in his head knowing if he had been just a second later he would have been too late as he told them through gritted teeth "she will pay for this" and then waved them forward.

The others started ahead unaware of the reasoning behind their lords orders, but would follow suit without question, but before Darien followed he turned back to Serena for one more second, needing to see with his own eyes that she was safe as he reached out and cupped her face with his hand promising her "I'll be back shortly" and watched as she turned her cheek away from him.

He took a deep breath knowing he deserved that much from her after what she had been through and looked to Andy who nodded his head in an unspoken agreement that he would keep her safe from any harm and then ran back to catch up with Richard, Malcolm, and Daniel.

Andy let out a long sigh of relief and with the others now gone from sight and any threat that once existed from her, he now believed was ended and began to untie Serena's hand as he took a deep breath unsure what he could say to her to apologize for what he had done and began telling her "Serena I"

Serena looked down at her hands in front of her seeing them now become free as she stepped back away from him, needing to keep her own distance as she looked back at him with a shake of her head telling him angrily "Andy don't" then turned around and started to walk away from the woods.

Andy quickly ran up to her not wanting her to go against orders and leave this area as he placed his hand on her shoulder telling her hastily "wait Lord Montgomery said you should not"

He stopped and removed his hand from her shoulder seeing the hurt and broken look in her eyes and knew that it was the wrong thing to say at the moment and started again as he began telling her more sincerely "Darien wanted you to wait there, he said that you would be safer"

Serena turned back to look at him with red circles under her eyes asking coldly "would you want to wait here" as she continued walking ahead and Andy rushed to catch up at her side.

Author's Note: Hi everyone just wanted to clarify a little bit on Malcom's character. I know the way I wrote him in this chapter it is coming across that he is a bad guy, but he isn't. I was trying express the guilt that he experienced from Constance. Knowing she had warned him previously that Serena was dangerous and he didn't take her warning serious enough and in doing so Darien was injured because of this and now because of Constance's lies he blames both Serena and himself for letting it happen and has no intentions of not following his directed orders given by Constance again.

If you have any other thoughts or feelings to express please let me know would love to hear all your feedback. Thanks Mars Light


	64. Chapter 64

Ties That Bind

Chapter 64

Free

Author's Note: Hi everyone just a quick note to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to send in a review and follow along with this story. I am so glad to see there are many of you enjoying this story and I hope you continue to follow along and leave any feedback thoughts or questions and I will be happy to try to address as many as possible. Thanks for following along and please continue to send your thoughts and reviews. Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Richard, Daniel, and Malcolm followed closely behind Darien who was sprinting ahead towards the manor. He hadn't explained anything to them so far to his actions of why he had saved Serena from her certain death and was now rushing in the opposite direction and leaving her free, but they followed him loyally even though it made no sense.

He led them straight towards the manor and into his study, where he had last left Constance, only now the room was empty as he looked around seeing the large mess that had been left behind with books thrown about the room and a table knocked over.

He went further inside and stood in the center of the room where she had stood and laid out her devious plans for Serena's demise. He silently cursed himself for not realizing it sooner the danger Constance presented and was never so relieved that he had gotten to Serena in the nick of time, for another second longer and he would have lost her forever.

Malcolm was the first to enter in behind him as he looked around severing the area seeing there had been a struggle of some sort in there absence as he reached down and picked up the small table from the ground and looked towards Darien cautious seeing him standing in the middle of the room looking angrily disturbed as he questioned "what happened in here?"

Darien turned around to see his three most trusted guard standing by the doorway ready to take action. He could tell by the condition of the room there had been some sort of altercation that happened in here after he left, which just made his desperation to find her that much more severe, knowing how far she would go to get what she wanted. Even murder and in her eyes there was one person standing in her way of achieving her goals Serena.

He had made the mistake of not dealing with her actions properly before, but this would not be the end of it. He would get his hands around her neck and when he does he will squeeze every last breath out of her as he squeezed his fists together tightly and looked to his men instructing them "find Constance and when you do bring her directly to me. I will deal with her myself, but be cautious she is dangerous"

The men all looked to each other surprised to hear him speak of Constance this way and were not sure what they missed, but whatever did happen here caused a strong vengeful force to be headed Constance's way for him to want to take action on her personally as they nodded their heads saying "yes my lord" and quickly left the library to go in search of her.

Darien stood in his study as he heard his men outside the door doing as he asked beginning the search for Constance. He walked over to his desk and pulled open the desk draw, but stopped seeing there on the desk were the three papers that she had him sign last night that had almost sealed Serena's fate and knew exactly what Constance was capable of cold blooded murder.

He picked up the papers in his hand crumpling them up and then through them into the fire to watch them burn down to cinder and then turned around and marched quickly out of the room to join the search himself, for the sooner she was found the safer they would all be.

He quickly went up the steps towards her room taking two steps at a time, then proceeded down the long hall of the servant's quarters and as he got near her door he could hear voices coming from inside.

He quickly pushed the door open expecting to find Constance inside only instead he found Mina and Ami standing inside with what was left of her belongings ravaged and thrown about the room.

Mina turned around quickly from the noise expecting to see Constance only to see Lord Montgomery standing in the doorway as she shook her head sadly telling him "I'm sorry my lord we tried to stop her, but were unable to" as she reached down holding her arm where she had a long cut across it.

Darien walked into the room looking around at the mess that was inside and like his study there had been a scuffle inside, but Constance was nowhere in sight as he picked up Mina's arm and took a quick look at it seeing his earlier suspicions were correct and Constance was dangerous to have loose.

He looked at the cut along Mina's arm seeing like his shoulder the wound was not deep, but only confirmed that Constance needed to be found and soon as he told her swiftly "get this cleaned I have bandages in my room that can be used, for now keep yourselves safe and do not do anything foolish like confronting her again, let the guards handle it"

Ami who stood at Mina's side who did not have a cut, but was going to have a nasty black and blue mark around her eye by the morning nodded her head as she replied casually "yes my lord and please be safe yourself"

Darien nodded his head seeing a small sample of the desperation Constance was showing and quickly left the room knowing she had been here recently, but had obviously decided to make a quick exit which left him unnerved on where she could be and what more she was capable of, but most of all what she would plan to do next which made him want to get back to Serena that much sooner.

He left the room and ran down the hall quickly knowing he had to get back to Serena as soon as possible, that whatever anger Constance held for her was not gone, but possibly only fumed more with her aggression as did his personal need to protect Serena and see her safe which was more important than anything else to him.

He walked down the stairs seeing the amount of men had tripled in the search and if Constance was anywhere on his property he was certain his men would find her and bring her before him and when they do she will learn forever more what it means to cross him.

He walked outside seeing unlike indoors the area was mostly left unguarded as he rushed forward following the same path down towards the woods to where he had left Serena, but to his own discomfort she was not where he had requested she was to stay and neither was Andy.

He let out a deep frustrated breath as he pushed his hand through his hair knowing even when it was for her own good, she could never follow the orders he gave.

He turned around and headed back at a sprint towards the manor, needing to find her and see with his own eyes that she was safe and then stopped looking towards the window of his study and thought about the many times he would sit and watch her from that window and then turned and looked to the rose gardens remembering where she spent much of her free time.

He turned around and quickened his pace to the gardens knowing without question that is where he would find her as his brisk walk turned into a run until finally he stopped finally seeing her there walking along the grass with the roses in full bloom seeming deep in thought with Andy standing too far away for his liking watching over her from afar.

Serena slowly walked along the grass just enjoying the simplicity of feeling a light breeze through her hair or smelling the sweet fragrance of a flower, things a few minutes ago she did not think she would ever do again when she stopped walking and held her breath, hearing more footsteps coming up from behind her.

Andy stood six paces away from her trying to keep his distance, but still keeping a watchful eye on her every move as promised he would while giving her the space she needed also.

He turned around hearing someone coming up quickly on them and was still uncertain who or what he was protecting her from as he moved his hand down to the dagger at his side, only to see Darien come rushing up to him with an aggravated look on his face as he spoke hostilely telling him "thank you I will take it from here"

Andy looked to Darien still uncertain what this was all about and wanted immediate answers, but knew by his forceful tone now was not the time to question it as he looked to Serena seeing her standing there with her arms crossed, looking not too pleased at the thought of being left alone together with Darien right now as he looked to him questioning "are you sure?" knowing in the back of his head that Serena did stab him with a knife.

Darien showed no concern of being left alone with her and nodded his head in confirmation telling him sternly "leave us"

Andy looked towards Serena once more to see she now stood with her back turned towards them and knew without seeing that his friend would have one strong battle ahead of him as he turned around and gave Darien a light pat on the shoulder telling him "good luck" then walked back inside.

Darien waited until Andy was gone from sight and could see she still had not turned around to face him yet as he laughed trying to lighten the mood asking her "can you ever do as you're told for once?"

To his pleasure his comment worked on getting her steamed up enough to turn around and face him, but the way she looked back with a shake of her head left him cold as she replied "I'm sorry I have a problem with following orders from someone after they almost have me killed"

Darien took a deep breath and nodded his head knowing that he deserved such a comment from her, but did not want to let her out of his sight no matter how angry she was him with at the moment and reached out for her hand as he gently asked "take a walk with me?"

Serena was uncertain what would happen to her or what kind of punishment he had in store for her now that she was not to be beheaded, but still she would rather accept his beating then hold his hand as she disobeyed his request and held her own hand back replying coldly "I would rather not"

Darien took a deep breath knowing his patience with her would have to win out and nodded his head seeing how much on guard she still was around him as he took his hand away telling her "very well, but please may we just walk and talk, there is much to be said"

Serena looked to him doubtful knowing before when she spoke and tried to explain he would not listen to her as she nodded her head telling him truthfully "you are the lord of the manor and everyone inside must do as the master orders, so I will do as I am told, that is how it works here is it not" as she quietly walked ahead

Darien stood there in place for a moment bewildered by how much hate she had stirred up inside for him, which was an emotion he didn't know she could possess as he quickly rushed to catch up with her and tried to keep up with the quickened pace she took when she walked.

They walked through the garden together neither touching, but standing nearby while neither one spoke one word to each other. Serena turned her head slightly to look at him seeing even with her remarks to him he didn't seem angry or address her for speaking out of place, but she was still sure of one thing about him, his lust for power that he held over her so she decided what was best was to just stay quiet and let him speak first.

Darien walked along beside her and he could see by her actions how closed off she kept herself and knew how scared and frightened she must have been facing her own mortality and to be near him now thinking he was to blame for what was, did not help either as he stopped and saw one red rose in full bloom.

He looked to her seeing the way she kept herself guarded off and knew he had to do something to get her to open up and trust him again as he reached down and picked the red rose from one of the bushes and handed it out to her saying "for your pleasure"

Serena looked down to the rose that he held in his hand and knew in his own way this was his apology for making his biggest mistake as she took the rose in her hand and broke the stem off then dropped the blossom to the ground and stepped on it then continued to walk ahead.

Darien stood there watching her walk away from him and seeing the squashed flower on the ground and could feel how tense she was in that moment and it was all his fault and he didn't know what he could do? What he could say to apologize for almost having her killed.

Serena walked through the gardens seething as she breathed in the scent of the flowers all around her and felt slightly calmer knowing she could at least still do that, she was still alive to see another day because Darien had saved her life before it was too late, which only left her with one question why?

She heard him coming up behind her expecting him to make some other simplistic gesture to make her forget what almost happened instead of just coming out with the truth, until she heard him tell her "I'm sorry"

She turned around and looked up at him still feeling angry knowing it would take more from him then just a simple sorry and truth was she was unsure if she could ever feel safe with him again knowing he would never completely trust her. Would he always question if there was some alterior motive every time they lied together or shared a meal. She would be as she was meant to be from the start a prisoner.

Darien saw the disgruntled look on her face knowing she didn't believe his words as he tried to explain further saying "I had no idea any of this was going on"

Serena stood there shaking her head and wanted to say something scream out at him 'why didn't you just believe me? Why didn't you trust that I would never hurt you' but couldn't find the words to say what she wanted as she kept walking along telling him sarcastically with a roll of her eyes "but you do now?"

Darien let out a deep breath knowing this was harder than he expected, but couldn't just let her walk away from him, not without fighting for what he wanted, what they shared together as he quickly caught up with her and took both of her hands in his own as she looked up at him startled by the touch he told her "I would never have allowed them to hurt you"

Serena shook her head and knew the truth hurts and some truth would be her ally now as she responded telling him back coldly "that's hard to believe seeing as what you have done to me yourself"

Darien dropped her hands down from his own and let out a long sigh thinking about what she had just said to him, what he had put her through by his hands alone as he took a step back and looked back at the manor in front of him, his family home and asked himself what kind of a man he had become.

Serena looked to him seeing the lord of the manor taken down by mere words alone with the harsh cold reality entering into his own eyes and for the briefest moment felt a bit of pity before she turned around and looked away from him.

Darien put his hand up to his face as he took a deep breath in then let it out knowing he would need to make some drastic changes and in doing so would be putting it all out there for her and spoke aloud telling her "this whole time everything that happened to you was due to Constance. I should have seen it earlier, but I was to blind by my own ambitions to see how out of control she became with the lust she had for power, which I only fueled and for that and everything you have been through from my own hands alone. I am truly sorry and fully to blame"

She looked up to him blinking her eyes never expecting to hear such words exit from his mouth and feeling a bunch of different emotions all rush on her at once shock, amazement, anger, frustration, confusion, and hurt as she shook her head telling him "I don't understand"

Darien looked directly at her seeing that she was starting to ease up some in front of him as he stepped in closer and looked to her sweet blue eyes asking "tell me honestly have I ever needed to be concerned of you trying to hurt me?"

Serena turned away from him hearing his question confirming the same thought she had, that he would never trust her again. Knowing if he knew her at all he should not need to even ask such a thing of her, but her silence he took the wrong way as he stepped back telling her sadly "I see. So you do wish me harm I guess I should expect as much"

Serena turned around to face him ready to scream out how he could be so delirious to believe such a thing of her, but before she got the chance to he immediately took her shoulders forcing her to face him as he told her "it doesn't matter to me, I would rather take my chances with death, than lose you"

Serena kept her eyes lowered down not wanting to look up and meet his eyes afraid. With just his words he could convince her he could still be gentle and caring. He would show her this whole other side that he kept hidden from others for however brief a time, but it would not last eventually she would end up hurting again.

Darien stood waiting for something some reply from her when he heard a slight sniffle and tilted her head up to his own to see her eyes were filled with tears as she met his deep blue eyes and told him "I never have. I raised a knife on one person onetime in my entire life trying to protect you and it still haunts me to this day and for you to believe I would try to kill you. I would never. When I tried to tell you this to explain and beg you to listen, you only shut me out"

Darien reached up to wipe away some of her tears, but she pushed his hand away and stepped back from him shaking her head telling him loudly "No"

Darien took a deep breath knowing that the wall that he thought he was starting to break down piece by piece. She put back up, but this time was even stronger as he put his hands out in front of him in an open gesture telling her "I was wrong. I didn't understand what was going on at the time, but I will listen now Serena. Tell me whatever you will I will listen"

Serena shook her head telling him forcefully "I've had spoken all I need too" then turned around again and started to walk back towards the manor having enough with this conversation.

She let out a deep sigh and walked ahead knowing one way or another she would have to face him again, but right now she needed to put as much distance between herself and him as possible before she exploded.

She felt his hand reach out to her shoulder to stop her abruptly before she could go any further as she turned around with her eyes blazing as he desperately told her "you need to listen to me for your own good"

Serena looked to him coldly taking his words as a threat instead of the caution he was trying to portray and replied back forcefully "no I am done with your demands, you wouldn't listen to me when I needed you too now why should I do the same for you. If you wish to treat meet as your prisoner fine. Put me in a cage and hold me there, so be it, but don't expect me to lie down to your every whim"

Darien took a deep breath in not expecting such a comment from her and removed his hand from her shoulder as he replied back telling her "no that is not what I want"

Serena looked to him with a nod of her head expecting as much as she replied back telling him coldly "I know what you want and you will not have it any longer, not from me. I was a fool to let my heart think that I loved you once, but I realize that is all gone now along with any trust you had in me" as she continued to walk ahead away from him.

Darien looked to her shaking his head, knowing he had to stop her at all costs telling her back "I do trust you otherwise I wouldn't be standing here with you"

She let out a deep sigh then turned to look back at him stating "trust is not something you would understand. If you did you wouldn't have questioned my faithfulness towards you or what had been left of it before you pulled away from me the way you did" as she turned to walk away from him once more.

Darien stood looking up to the heavens for guidance, feeling for the first time in his life unsure on how to make this right again. At one time he would have just tied her down to his bed until she relinquished to her desires, but he felt this time it would not help and possibly do more harm than good as he looked to her desperately asking "what do I have to do for us to get passed this Serena tell me? Anything you desire and it will be yours fancy jewels, pretty dresses, books on poetry anything you wish just say so"

Serena turned around to look at him while shaking her head and laughed at the irony of her situation, telling him "that is your way of making things better isn't it buying your way out. I don't want your jewels or fancy clothes or any other material object that you could give me, you can actually take it all back the only thing I want from you is the one thing you refuse to give me"

Darien looked to her knowing he was growing desperate for her forgiveness and asked openly "and what is that you want? Say it and it will be yours"

Serena shook her head then let out a small scoff and looked up meeting his eyes knowing she would never get it, but told him anyway "my freedom – for my life to be my own once again"

Darien stood there for a moment with his mouth shut and considered what she wanted releasing her. It would mean she would be gone from his life for good. Constance would not be a threat to her any longer and she would be happy with her own choices as he took a deep breath in telling her "then you have it"

Serena stood there open mouthed not believing she could have actually just heard him right. What he had just said to her that she was free as she asked again "you mean I'm permitted to go, to leave and no longer be yours"

Darien looked to her coldly hearing her say the words he never wished to hear again as he took a deep breath and nodded his head and told her back "you know I don't repeat myself Serena" and with that said he turned and walked away from her back towards the manor.

Serena stood there alone in the garden as she let his words sink in that he released her, she was finally free. She laughed aloud at the joy and the freedom she felt when she saw Daniel come rushing outside and felt the pit rising in her stomach knowing it was too good to be true. He had only been toying with her emotions after all when Daniel came walking up and looked to her stating curiously "Lord Montgomery says I am to see to it that you get where ever you choose to go safely"

Serena heard his words then turned to look at the large house in front of her and was no longer laughing realizing this was his way of saying goodbye. After this she would no longer see him again or feel at home here with all of her friends and felt a different feeling rising in her stomach. A feeling she couldn't place as she slowly followed Daniel back into the manor without either of them realizing there was another watching not far away.

Darien walked into his study and slammed the door closed behind him and went straight for the small mini bar needing a double after what he just did and not long after Andy followed him in through the door demanding "would you mind telling me what the hell is going on around here, you have all my best men looking around this place for Constance"

Darien shook his head not in the mood to hear of any distractions especially not the one that destroyed his life telling him back "not now"

Andy though was not having it and would not leave this room without some sort of explanation as he walked over grabbing the canter from the table before Darien could take it and held it out of his reach telling him "you have some explaining to do, you tackled me down to the ground and saved the girl who tried to kill you, not that I mind that so much, but I assume there is a good reason or explanation for it and then I come back inside to find out all my men are searching for Constance"

Darien took a deep breath not wanting to get into every detail, but say enough to explain telling him "Serena was innocent Constance set up the whole thing to try to kill her"

Andy looked to him surprised as he questioned back "Constance wanted to kill Serena?" and then thought of how insistent she had been that Darien's order be carried out right away and nodded his head realizing what part he almost played in her skein telling him "well it makes sense and almost worked"

Darien nodded his head not needing the reminder of how close Serena came to losing her life because of what he wanted to say Constance did, but knew he was just as much to blame saying back "yes it did and that is why they are all out looking for Constance now and when they do find her I will be the one to deal with her personally"

Andy nodded his head knowing how angry Darien was with her and his own anger and frustration joined with him to know she played him as a pawn as well telling him back "I will help join the search and as for Serena she will be safe I will have one of my men…"

Darien looked to him and shook his head while cutting him off saying quickly "she's leaving" Andy looked back at him confused not knowing of any travel plans and unsure if this is the right time to be making any arrangements asking curiously "leaving where?"

Darien shook his head as he walked over behind his desk and looked out at the rose gardens they just walked through knowing he would never see her there again telling him back "I just let her go, she's free to go wherever she pleases and do as she must" as he took a deep breath thinking the last words she spoke to him while saying quietly "she is no longer mine"

Andy stood there not saying a word, not believing that he just heard right. Darien had released one of his girls and Serena being that girl as he walked over to where Darien stood and held out the decanter of brandy telling him "here I think you could use this after all"

Darien nodded his head as he took the bottle from his hand and opened it forgetting the glass and took a long drink from the decanter trying to drown out the images from his mind.

Serena stood up in her room packing what few belongings she had in her bag. She had changed back into the same itchy cotton dress she had worn when she first arrived here which seemed like a lifetime ago now.

She heard the knock at her bedroom door and half hoped, expected it was one of her friends come to say goodbye as she walked over and opened it to see Daniel standing outside her door as he told her "there is a carriage waiting for you down stairs would you like me to bring down your things for you?"

Serena let out a small sigh knowing she was leaving this place the same way she came alone and looked down at her bed and the small bag of personal items that she was actually taking with her as she nodded her head and handed him the bag as she told him with a forced smile "I will be down in just a moment"

Daniel stood there for a moment unsure if he should leave her upstairs by herself knowing what his orders are to keep her safe at all costs as he shook his head telling her "I don't know if that would be best"

Serena took a deep breath in knowing even now after everything he had said to her, she wasn't being trusted to stand alone in her own room as she let out a long sigh telling him "I just need a second by myself to say goodbye"

Daniel looked around the room seeing there was no immediate danger in doing so and nodded his head telling her "very well just don't take too long" as he walked away from the door as she shut the door behind him amazed with herself that she would actually want to stay in this room a minute longer.

She looked around the large room seeing nothing left inside of it that was actually her own, that eventually like her, Time would move on and she would be a distant memory of this place with everything inside belonging to someone else as she stopped in front of her mirror and saw a different woman staring back at her then the girl that she use to be.

She took a deep breath thinking of what happened in this room behind closed doors and went to walk back towards the door to exit, but then looked over and saw the ballerina statue on her dresser that he had given to her that once belonged to his mother and remembered how much his gesture meant to her at that moment as she walked over and gently touched it then heard the door next to her own open and close.

She turned around at the sound and knew he was in his room, she walked over to the adjoining door and put her hand up on the door and was going to open it, but stopped herself knowing there was nothing left to say between them, that had not been said already and it would be better if she just left quietly.

She put her hand back down as she looked at the closed door in front of her and then turned to leave when something shiny caught her eye, on her dresser was the broach that he had given to her with a card attached about braving the stormy seas as she picked up the broach in her hands and looked back at the door to his room knowing she earned this memento at least as she held the broach tight in her hand and walked out of the room.

She started heading down the stairs to where Daniel waited, but to her surprise instead she found Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rei standing by the door as Mina came walking up to her stating sadly "I heard a rumor that you were leaving I guess it is true"

Serena looked on their sorrow faces knowing she would never have made it through all of this without them and what they shared together was an unbreakable bond as she nodded her head telling her back "yes I was just about to leave"

Rei looked to her with a shake of her head as she tried to plaster on a smile to her face asking "well you weren't just going to go ahead and leave without coming and saying goodbye to all of us were you"

Serena wiped a tear from her eyes knowing that they did care for her also and she would not be forgotten so easily, but found it increasingly difficult to say goodbye to the group of women who became more like sisters to her then friends as she told her "no of course not"

Lita looked to her as she wiped some tears from her own eyes while trying to keep her own emotions in check asking "where will you go so we can come and visit some time?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders knowing Darien would most likely not let it happen and this would be there last time all together as she told them bravely "home I guess"

Mina looked to her knowing better of her decision and asked nervously "with your father?" Serena nodded her head knowing the ruthless cold nature he showed to her in the past, but she had dealt with much worse and replied back "yes I know he is harsh, but I have to keep trying he is my father after all"

Ami put a comforting hand to her shoulder as she smiled knowingly telling her "well if anyone can get through an icy exterior it's you Serena"

Lita walked over and gave her a warm hug telling her what everyone else was thinking "thank you for all you have done for all of us"

Serena looked up to her confused asking "done? What have I done?" when Mina put a hand to her shoulder telling her "more than you will ever know" as Rei came up and gave her a hug also repeating "we'll miss you Serena"

Serena gave the small group a hug back telling them all "I'll miss all of you too, but promise me you'll write and come visit too"

Lita, Mina and Ami all nodded their heads, but deep inside they all knew this would probably be there final goodbye even if they ever saw each other again it would never be the same as Rei patted her on the shoulders telling her happily "come we'll see you out"

Serena walked the rest of the way out to the front courtyard with her friends following to where the carriage waited, only to see the girls were not the only ones to come say goodbye everyone had turned out to say their farewell wishes to her, everyone except Darien.

She had people all around her giving her hugs good bye as they wished her well. The faces all started to blend together as everyone came around her it became a bit overwhelming when she heard a familiar voice behind her saying "for whatever it's worth thank you"

She turned around to see Andy come walking through the crowd as she stepped forward and for a moment there was an uncomfortable silence between them as she took a deep breath then reached out and gave him a tight hug telling him "I forgive you"

Andy wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him knowing the sweet good nature that she still held inside of her was not destroyed as he smiled back telling her "I know"

Daniel came walking over to her as he put a hand to her shoulder telling her "your bag is in the coach" Serena nodded her head as she looked back at her friends seeing some wiping away tears from their eyes telling them "then I guess it is time for me to be going"

Andy nodded his head as he put a strong hand to Daniel's shoulder telling him protectively "take her wherever she wishes to go, but be sure that it's settled before you leave"

Daniel nodded his head as he replied "will do sir" then looked back to see Serena who was starting to tear up herself looking back at all the friends she was leaving behind when he took her hand helping her up into the carriage saying "it's time to go"

Serena nodded her head and sat down in the carriage seat as Daniel closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath in knowing she was leaving this place, but couldn't help herself and looked up to the highest window, his bedroom window. She wasn't able to see him inside, but knew he was there as she turned to look back out the window and yelled out "Andy"

Andy came over to the window as she looked to him with a small smile and took his hand as she asked him sincerely "take care of him for me, won't you"

Andy held onto her hand a second longer telling her "you have my word" then gave her hand a light squeeze and let her go as he stepped back and banged twice on the roof as the carriage moved forward and silently wished for her "be happy with your choice Serena"

Serena turned around and looked out the window of the carriage as it rolled down the rocky pathway to see all her friends waving goodbye, but she couldn't help but look up to the high window as she saw a glimpse of a shadow there and let out a deep sigh thinking of what could have been and telling herself "if only things could have been different"

Author's Note: Hi everyone okay I know many of you had spoken out that you wanted to see Serena get free of him, well this chapter is for you, but there is still a little more to come of the story. So please leave your feedback and thoughts on Serena gaining back her freedom and Darien giving it to her or Constance's disappearance where could she be? Thanks for reading and following along Mars Light


	65. Chapter 65

Ties That Bind

Chapter 65

Home Again

Author's Note: Hi everyone and thank you once again for giving such amazing support for this story I am deeply moved by some of the feedback I have received. A great big thank you goes out to all my loyal readers who continue to inspire me each week whether you show your support with a review or just following along it is much appreciated. This is a little bit of a longer chapter this week and I hope you continue to enjoy. Please send your thoughts and reviews as I love to hear from all of my readers. Thanks Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you

The carriage rolled up the dirt path and stopped in front of the small cottage as Serena turned and looked out the window seeing the home of her childhood.

She sat for a moment looking out the window and thought back to the last time she stepped inside the door and the greeting she was given where she was told by her father that she was unwelcome in her own home. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly telling herself for the final time "this is where you belong now"

She grabbed the small bag of her belongings and waited as the carriage door opened for her while Daniel held out his hand to assist, as she stepped down to the ground.

Daniel stood next to her knowing she stayed very quiet the entire ride and hadn't spoken two words to him since they left the manor, then turned and looked to the small cottage in front of them, that was no larger than the stable where they kept the horses, only the stable seemed in better condition than this cottage as he looked over to Serena knowing this was her choice of places to come and asked cautiously "will you be alright here?"

Serena took a deep breath in and was not certain of the answer for herself or what awaited behind that door, but knew if she wanted to keep her freedom this was her only alternative as she turned back to him trying to look more confident then she appeared and nodded her head telling him "yes I'll be fine you may report as such to Lord Montgomery on your return that I am no longer in need of him" as she slowly walked forward to the cottage.

With each step she took forward she could feel Daniel's eyes on her prying into her back, telling her she was making a huge mistake as she walked closer and stood outside the door, took a deep breath in then reach up and knocked on the door.

She waited a moment holding her bag tightly in her hands, but no one came to open the door to welcome her home, even though she could hear voices inside speaking when Daniel called out from behind curiously asking "is anyone home?"

She turned around to face him knowing the obvious answer, but kept her emotions in check as she shook her head telling him sternly "I am sure that they are nearby, you do not have to stay. I am certain there are other things that are more pressing for you to do, you may go about your other business"

Daniel stood where he was with a knowing look of what was really behind that door as he leaned back against the carriage and crossed his arm letting her know he wasn't going to just leave her here alone, not until he knew for sure she would be alright as he commented back dryly "Andy gave me an order to make sure you were settled before I leave"

Serena turned back around to face the door again as she let out a long sigh telling herself quietly "of course he did" then tried reaching up to knock on the door again more insistently hoping someone would eventually come, when they realized she wasn't going away, until finally after much banging until her hand began to hurt the door suddenly opened.

Serena stepped back to see her aunt step outside of the small cottage and took one look to see her niece standing outside the door holding a bag in her hands and quickly closed the door behind her to block her entrance as she looked down at Serena and asked coldly "what are you doing here?"

Serena with just that small question from her aunt, she already knew she was unwanted as she tried to muster up some courage and told her back the excuse she had made up in the carriage the ride over explaining "I worked off your, I mean our debt and Lord Montgomery told me I could go home"

Her aunt looked back at her doubtful of her reasoning and looked past her to the waiting coach with the Montgomery seal on it and the handsome young guard who stood at the edge of the property beside the fine coach with his arms crossed.

She gave him a coy smile only to see the way his eyes shifted watching them carefully as a threat and turned her attention back to Serena while rolling her eyes back assuming that she had found yet another way to get herself into trouble and not even Montgomery wanted her around now.

Serena held onto the bag in her hand tightly and could feel the tension rising in the air as she took a deep breath in and then asked "well are you going to let me in?"

Her aunt let out a loud huff realizing once again she was being left with no other choice than to take her troublesome niece back in and opened the door up wide telling her "oh very well, go inside and make yourself useful"

Serena let out the breath she was holding glad she was at least being allowed inside the door as she turned back to look at Daniel hoping he wasn't listening to carefully to their conversation and gave him a slight nod of her head to let him know all would be well.

She turned around and walked through the open door back to her old life again and instantly felt cramped in the confined space, then let out a small groan after banging her head on the doorway as she entered, forgetting how low the entryway was also.

She stepped inside rubbing her bruised temple and looked around the small shadowy cottage to see things were exactly the way she remembered them being except one notable change the foul odor that permeated her senses the moment she walked in the door as she covered her nose and stepped further inside the room.

She looked around and took a closer look seeing that the odor was not the only difference, and let out a loud sneeze seeing all along the furniture and covering the floor was a thick layer of dust and could only assume her aunt had not picked up a broom, mop, or a dust rag since she left months before.

She looked around for a place where she could lie her bag down that was not covered in filth as others were, but only saw various stains on the floor as she held onto her bag closer, when she heard her aunt come up behind her saying harshly "I gave your room to your father, you will have to sleep up in the loft or out in the shed"

Serena took a deep breath in hearing her choices, she wasn't expecting a warm welcome home, but this was something else entirely, having the choice between a cold shed to sleep in or the loft which the heat raised to from the stove after a while of use, but that was all it had.

She walked across the small room in three steps and looked at the old rickety ladder in the corner that led up to the loft which really was not much of a loft at all, but just a small balcony overlooking the rest of the house that was filled with hay where as a child she had been sent up there whenever she was being punished which was quite often and now with age, the wood was splintering and most of it was falling apart.

She stepped back from the ladder deciding to wait until later to figure out her sleep arrangement and walked further into the living / kitchen area and looked around seeing no items of hers remained any longer within these shallow walls and she was home again or so she told herself.

She wrapped her arms around herself closely feeling the tension raising in the air the longer she stayed, feeling more like an unwanted visitor in the space that should feel like home, but it didn't after living in the large manor for so long.

She let out a loud sigh knowing it was her choice to leave him and to gain back her freedom and in doing so there would be a high price, but this is where she belonged, this is who she really is. When she heard a voice yell from the corner of the room roughly "who was at the damn door?"

She took a deep breath and felt the nerves in her stomach bouncing around knowing her father did not realize yet that she had returned home to stay as she carefully walked over to find him sitting in a high back chair with a half empty bottle in each hand.

She stepped up to him cautiously seeing unlike the last time she had encountered him he only looked worse with the thick stubble around his chin growing steadily and what looked like beer stains all over his shirt and pants.

She stood by the man sitting in front of her who looked on her like a pest to squash underneath his shoe and knew she would not receive a warm welcome from her father, especially not after the last encounter she shared with him as she let out the breath she held and told him firmly "father I'm home"

He barely looked up to acknowledge her presence in front of him as he shook his head mumbling out in a drunken slur "you are not welcome here, go away" then lifted up one of the bottles to his lips and took another long drink.

Serena scrunched her nose up the longer she stayed near him knowing now where the horrible smell came from when she walked in the door, seeing her father sitting there in his own filth, and from the smell of it he hadn't bathed or changed his clothes in many days as she shook her head telling him stubbornly "this is my home and I am your daughter you have no right to keep me from it"

He looked up to her angrily after hearing her make demands of him and replied back telling her coldly "I have no daughter, leave from here"

Serena shook her head looking at the half of a man in front of her, knowing every dream she once had as a child of meeting her father and one day falling in love with a wonderful man had been crushed as she shook her head feeling tired and drained of emotions she told him back "like it or not I am your daughter, you may not like the idea, but I think in time you will see that I am not as bad as you think"

She heard her aunt let out a loud scoff behind her, obviously thinking otherwise to her comment as she took a deep breath trying to ignore the implication and continued on telling her father "anyway this is my home and I am here to stay so you might as well get used to it"

Her father turned around in his chair to look at his sister for confirmation, who only nodded her head that it was true telling him back with a disgusted look "yes were stuck with her"

Serena took a deep breath in hearing the way her relations spoke of her as the mare they want to take out back and shoot to put out of her misery as she turned back to look at her father questioning "well?"

He sat in his chair and raised the bottle up to his mouth and took a longer drink then lowered it down and told her back "fine if you must be here, then stay, but keep your distance and I don't want to hear you using that word again in my presence" as he went to raise the other bottle in his other hand to his mouth.

Serena looked to the man, the great war hero in front of her, which she had told Molly made up stories about his heroic adventures and the many letters he never wrote to her, who now did not want to acknowledge her presence in his life.

She saw him sitting there in front of her wasting away in a bottle or two right before her eyes as she shook her head and went to reach for one of the bottles telling him sadly "look at yourself, you stink and are in desperate need for a bath. I think you've had enough for today"

Her father pulled the bottle away from her hand and placed it down beside him as he reached out and grabbed hold of a piece of her hair tugging her forward so his nasty smelling breath was right in her face and she couldn't escape from it while he told her forcefully "I didn't ask for your opinion and if you know what is good for you, you will keep your voice silent. Now leave me be and keep a far distance away" as he stood up from the chair leaving a ring of sweat below him and roughly pushed her back.

Serena was caught off guard by the force and lost her balance as she stumbled back landing hard on her bottom after hitting her back on one of the wooden chairs from the table and slowly picked herself up from the sticky floor to see him pick up the bottle in his hand again and take another longer drink.

She shook her head to regain her folly and slowly backed up from him nervously knowing the pain that could follow after too much drink as she had witnessed with Darien when alcohol was involved and looked to see her aunt standing next to her father's chair shaking her head with disapproval while telling her sternly "look at you. You're not even here five minutes and already causing trouble again. Leave the man be, if you must be here, then make yourself useful and mind your own business Serena"

Serena took a deep breath in hearing her aunt's condescending words and nodded her head knowing it was starting to feel more like the home of her youth again. She carefully stepped past her father and aunt while keeping her head lowered, deciding it would be best for all if she just stayed out of everyone's way and went up to the loft for a while.

She walked to the other side of the room which was a mere few steps away and let out a deep sigh overhearing her aunt and father speaking through loud whispers asking why she must be here.

She tried to block out there hateful comments remembering it was only the first day, things could still get better in time as she put both of her hands on the ladder to make sure it was sturdy enough to climb then started up the steps to her own private domain, while hearing the creek below her with each step she took.

She safely got up to the loft and let out the breath she was holding glad she got there in one piece and no longer had to listen to what her aunt and father had to stay about her, then scrunched down low so she wouldn't be hitting her head on the risers that seemed lower than she last remembered and with her back hunched over she made her way over to a pile of moldy hay that would be her new bed.

She bunched some hay together and sat down on the floor and felt some of the boards bending underneath her weight and started to feel a chill in the air with the space being cold and drafty. She looked up at the ceiling and when things didn't feel like it could get any worse she felt a rain drop hit her on the head as she realized the roof leaked also.

She tried to lay back in the disgusting smelly old hay knowing it wasn't great, but it still beat being locked in a cage with rats as she closed her eyes to get some sleep after not getting any rest in over 24 hours when she heard what sounded like thunder off in the distance and let out a deep sigh feeling another rain drop hit her on the face knowing it was going to be another long night.

Darien sat alone in the confines of his own bedroom he could hear the fierce winds outside of his window blowing, tonight would have been a perfect night to lie in bed holding her tight in his arms with their limbs entwined, but she wanted to leave him instead.

He picked up the bottle next to him and took a long drink of it feeling angry and bitter, part of him didn't think she would have actually left him that it was all a play to get him to admit what he should have known and seen all along how special she really was to him. Which he would have admitted to anyway proudly, but instead she chose to go, she chose to leave him.

He slowly slushed the liquor around in the bottle watching the way it moved around flowingly and smooth. The way he could move his hands along her soft skin and hear her cry out as she begged for more of what only he could give.

He took a deep breath in feeling the pain radiating in his head knowing it would no longer be, but wanted to go after her desperately and drag her back home, back to him where she belonged, but he wouldn't, he gave her his word and as much as the thought of it pained him greatly, she was no longer his to keep.

He heard the door to his suite open slowly and for a brief moment he looked up feeling hopeful, that she would return to him on her own, only to see Andy step into the room as he lifted up the bottle in his hand and took another long drink to clear his mind of what plagued him.

Andy walked in the dark room and closed the door behind him as he walked carefully into the room seeing all the blankets that had been pulled from the bed now lying in a pile on the floor, and took a look at the man before him and what one girl had done to the overly confident lord of the manor as Darien turned to him asking about the one thing he had left to focus on demanding "have they found Constance yet?"

Andy shook his head feeling the same deep frustration with the longer she stayed on the lose knowing the whole story now and how many problems she had actually caused and told him back strongly "no, but we are still looking for her"

Darien nodded his head as he took a deep breath and stood up from his chair then walked over by his window and saw the lightning like up the sky as he looked out knowing Constance was still out there somewhere and until she was found he would not be able to rest easy, that Serena would remain safe as he asked him "then what are you still doing in here?"

Andy crossed his arms hearing the loud gruffness to his voice knowing where Darien's real thoughts were coming from the same as everyone else's whether Serena would be alright on her own, and what would become of this place without her as he looked to him saying calmly "Daniel just returned with the carriage from dropping Serena off"

Darien did not turn around hearing the new change of topic, but closed his eyes feeling inside desperate for some information as he released the breath he held, then shook his head replying back "I have no need she made her own choice"

Andy could see how tense he became at the mere mention of her name and could tell being without her was eating him alive as he looked over and saw a necklace that was obviously meant for her lying on his bureau as he replied back "I thought perhaps you would be of interest to know she went back to live with her aunt and father in the village"

Andy watched the bottle that Darien had held tightly in his hand come crashing down to the floor, in pieces as his hands clenched together into tight fists of rage and he was unsure at that moment if he should have mentioned her father, but then just as quickly as the anger raised it dissipated as quickly and he went back to being the same cold hearted Darien he knew well as he kept his face towards the window and replied coldly "she made her choice"

Darien felt a fierce rage building up inside of him knowing she would rather be with her father than him. A man who refused to even accept her as his own and he didn't deserve someone as kind hearted and amazing as Serena is, but it was her choice to make and she left him to return to her drunken father.

He turned back around and went to sit back in his chair, to take his torment in peace and replied to Andy coldly "she wanted her freedom now she has it to do with as she pleases. Now leave me; let me know when you have any important news" as he looked down at the broken bottle pieces on the floor and shouted out "and tell Lita to bring up another bottle and make it quick this time"

Andy nodded his head knowing the real things that were left unsaid and that things around here would only be getting much worse with her gone as he told him back "yes my lord" and left the room.

4 days had passed since Serena left the manor. She had tried to convince herself each day that things would eventually get better, but with each passing day it only got much worse and she began to question herself more and more if she had done the right thing by leaving her home.

Since she had returned to her father and aunt's house not being allowed to call it her home, she was treated more as a passing visitor, although visitor was not the correct term either seeing how they treated her more like there servant than anywhere else.

She found her own solitude during the day time hours when her father would usually come home from the pub and pass out from too much drink the night before; and in those few hours she would do her best to clean up the filth that no one else seemed to mind living in except for her and bring up fresh water from the well.

During the evenings when permitted she sat down with them to eat the meal she would prepare, but was only permitted to take what was left on the plate after her aunt and father helped themselves to their generous portions, which usually only left the scraps that they wouldn't eat themselves.

The few times they sat at the table together she would continue to try to make a polite conversation and explain how her day went, but her aunt would always remind her of what she was nothing telling her "you're a girl no one wants to hear what you have to say, you should learn to hold your tongue for once" and so all the meals were eaten in complete silence.

Serena sat up in her loft after another quiet meal had passed, while trying to patch up yet another hole that opened after the last rain storm, when she heard the front door open and slam closed again.

She let out a deep breath knowing from habit it was her father stepping out for another evening at the pub which left her with a multitude of feelings part relief, anger, sadness, but also fear knowing the mean drunk he was when he returned.

She turned away from the patch up job for a moment and crawled over to the ledge and pulled up the ladder knowing with him now gone, her aunt would soon be expecting a visitor and after being told by her aunt in so many words not to show her face with a gentleman in the house, which was fine by her. She chose to stay up in the solitude of the cold loft where for the past 3 nights it rained on her while she could hear the loud moans going on below.

With the ladder now in place she moved back towards the moldy hay and finished pinning up her dress to the roof, but was concerned the thin material wouldn't hold and looked around seeing she was running out of material to use.

She let out a loud sneeze feeling a shiver run through her and tried to ring out some of the rain water from her cold clothing when she heard the door downstairs open and close again and knew her aunts visitor had arrived and soon the noises from down below would start again soon as she felt another drop hit her face and looked up to see another hole open up in the roof and start to drip down on her.

She let out a silent frustrated scream feeling the aches and pains going through her and wanting a quiet dry place to sleep for once and thought again about going back to the manor and begging Darien for his mercy to take her back.

She let out a deep sigh knowing if she did she would go back to living in a beautiful home and always have delicious food to eat, but she would never be allowed to make her own choices. Her life would always be in the hands of someone else to decide what would be her fate. She would belong to him the way he saw it, with her body and soul completely under his control. He would never trust her again and she would never be free to live her own life.

She sat in the moldy hay and looked up at one of the patched up holes in the roof and let out a long sigh knowing her decision was made, being here was not perfect, but at least here she was free to make her own choices and live with them no matter what they maybe. When she heard her aunt downstairs yelling out "oh Johnny"

She rolled her eyes back knowing this would be another long night and placed her hands over her ears to block out some of the noise down below, but could still hear her aunts cries as she screamed out "yes give it to me harder"

She took a deep breath in and knew even with their distance apart, she would never be truly free from him. Part of her would always call out for him, wanting to feel his masterful touch on her skin once more as she placed her hand down onto her own chest and gave her breast a tight squeeze wondering if he wanted her in the same way too, or if he had already found someone else to replace her.

She let out a long sigh and dropped her hand down knowing she had to forget about him, this was her place now where she belonged, with her family. She had made her choice and now had to live it.

She knew eventually in time she would come to accept her family for what they are, imperfections and all that could not be changed then put her head down on the wet hay and let out the breath she held while looking up through the hole in the roof at the dark clouds ahead telling herself "this is my bed and I have to lie in it" as she heard her aunt screaming out from below "yes, yes"

The morning came like most others as she rolled over feeling the drench of the clothes she wore after another long passing storm last night as she tried to ring out the water and heard her stomach let out a loud growl.

She carefully made her way over to the ladder and lowered it back down to the floor then went down a step and looked around to see if her father had returned from the pub yet so she would not have to deal with his drunken wrath, but could not see any movement below. Which meant he either was not back yet or to passed out to notice.

She decided to take her chance and carefully made her way down the ladder and heard the loud creaking with each step she took. She reached the ground level and turned around to see if anyone noticed her, only to see her father had returned, but was asleep in his usual chair, passed out after another long evening at the pub and would not be waking up for several more hours.

She slowly walked passed him on her way to the kitchen careful not to make any loud noises so not to wake him up, after witnessing for herself the foul temper he had after drinking too much, or not drinking enough as she gently touched one of the bruises he left her on her arm from the other day.

She stepped on one of the loose floorboards as it made a loud creak and she turned around to see if her father had awaken by the noise, but luckily he was still asleep. She quickly made her way over to his chair and picked up one of the full bottles and walked towards the kitchen cautious not to make any further noise. Where she found two empty bottles on the kitchen counter probably from his breakfast.

She quickly emptied out half of the bottle and turned around to be sure no one noticed what she was up to and quickly refilled the bottle with water as she slushed it around as Lita had shown her how to do, then walked back and carefully placed the bottle back where she found it, satisfied that he would not be able to tell the difference.

She heard her stomach let out a loud growling sound and walked back to the kitchen and started opening up the cabinets in search of some food. She looked through seeing most of the cabinets were left completely empty. Knowing her aunt had always kept all of the best food hidden for herself.

She reached up to the top shelf and found some stale bread and moldy cheese and held them in her hand knowing they didn't look or smell entirely appetizing, but in her current situation they would have to do.

She sat down at the table and tried to break a piece of the bread off to chew on it, but found it impossible to break and ended up dropping the bread from the table and heard a loud clunk. She held up the cheese in front of her, feeling it was softer than the bread, but also had a bad smell and dark coloring over it and closed her eyes then took a small bite, but ended up quickly discarding it back into a napkin deciding she would rather stay hungry.

She sat back in her chair with her stomach rumbling and closed her eyes and could picture Lita's cooking in her head the always tenderness of the meat, the softness of the cheese as it would melt in her mouth, and the sweet juiciness of the always fresh vegetables.

She stood up from the table and looked out the small window in the kitchen and let out a long sigh missing her friends, she knew when they said there goodbyes it would probably be her last time ever seeing them again, but still she held out hope that someone would have missed her and come pay a visit, but none of her friends had showed and neither did he.

She let out a deep sigh knowing her mind was drifting back to him again where he would come here to rescue her from her family and profess his undying love, saying that he was a fool for not trusting her in the first place and wanted her to return to be with him, not as his prisoner or mistress, but more. When she heard her stomach let out a growling sound, successfully bringing her away from childhood fantasies and back to the cold hard reality.

She turned around and looked down at the stale bread on the floor and the cheese left on the table and knew she had to do something or else soon starve. She carefully tiptoed her way past her father and back to the ladder then climbed her way back up to the loft.

She crawled over to the hay careful not to make too much noise and began digging until she pulled out her satchel and opened it up, then started searching until she found what she desired and took out a folded up white lace handkerchief one of the few things she had brought with her here from the manor.

She looked around the space she was given seeing she was still left alone and unfolded the handkerchief to reveal the silver broach Darien had given to her.

She held the beautiful piece of jewelry in her hand, the first real gift she had ever received, admiring it as she touched it gently seeing the way it sparkled and then lifted up the small card that came along with it in his handwriting remembering fondly one of the first kind gestures he had shown to her.

She held the broach near to her heart knowing it was time to say goodbye to that time in her life, that everything she shared with him was over now and something like this could get her food to eat for a week, maybe longer, which in her present circumstance was more valuable and quickly made up her mind.

She wrapped the broach back up in the handkerchief cautious to not let anyone see its value and headed back down the ladder steps.

She gave her father one more quick peak to see he was still asleep in his chair, then went to make her exit to the front door, just as she had her hand on the doorknob the door opened and her aunt came walking inside and looked at her with an accusing stare asking coldly "where do you think you're going?"

Serena quickly hid the broach behind her back so her aunt would not see her holding it as she tried to act as calm as possible telling her "I am going into town for a little while"

Her aunt looked to her suspiciously seeing Serena was trying to hide something behind her back which meant that she was up to her old tricks again and asked suspiciously "what are you going to be doing their?"

Serena used the first thing that came to mind telling her quickly "I am going to visit with my friends" Her aunt looked to her doubtful and then started laughing condescendingly while questioning back "friends? What friends? You don't mean that silly girl at the inn do you? Serena we have been over this"

Serena looked to her feeling frustrated hearing her aunt tell her for the last time that no one cared about her as she yelled back "I do have friends, many of them"

Her aunt found her comment laughable while telling her back rudely "ridiculous where all of these so called friends of yours huh?"

Serena turned her head away trying to seem like her aunts words weren't affecting her even though she knew they were as she heard her aunt continue on telling her the same speech she heard many times before "no one gets nothing from nothing Serena. Why would someone want to waste their time being friends with someone the likes of you, miss know it all. What do you have to offer?"

Serena took a deep breath in and let it out having to believe there was more to her then what her aunt believed. While telling herself she is a smart educated woman as she held the handkerchief tight in her hand and thought back to the note he had given to her with the broach that spoke of braving the stormy seas to be able to reach fairer weather and shook her head telling her back "you're wrong"

Her aunt looked to her knowing her head is full of disillusions and began to laugh harshly as she told her with a huff "wrong am I hardly, if you put one of your precious books down for once and learn to keep your mouth shut. I do know a few men who would be willing to pay a nice sum of money for one of Montgomery's throw away. You can finally put your talents to some good use and make yourself useful around here"

Serena looked to her aunt shocked and appalled that she would even suggest such a thing of her as she screamed out while raising her arms up in anger "I can't believe you just said that to me I would never, how could you even ask that of me?"

She immediately regretted her actions when she saw her aunts eyes open wide as saucers and realized she had played right into her aunt's deceitful web and shown her what she had hidden behind her back.

Her aunt looked to her with a wide grin seeing she had been hiding something behind her back after all and quickly grabbed the handkerchief from Serena's hand while replying back "well what do we have here?" and opened it to find the silver broach.

Serena grabbed onto her aunts arm having no intention of letting her take this from her too and tried to reach out to grab the broach back from her hand while screaming out "give that back to me", but didn't realize with all her yelling she had woken up her father who slowly sauntered over to the door asking in a drunken slur "what is all the yelling about?"

With Serena caught off guard her aunt pushed her hand away and stood up straight looking every bit the victim as she held out the broach for him to see as she looked to Serena and commented in a dainty voice "Serena has been holding out on us"

Serena shook her head no knowing her aunt was trying to make her look bad in front of her father, which worked as he roughly grabbed hold of her arm and began to twist it behind her back. She closed her eyes feeling the pain radiating through her arm as her father took the broach from her aunt's hand and held it tightly in front of her face demanding "where did you get this?"

She tried to look down at the broach in his hand while feeling the tight pull on her arm that he was holding onto to as she told him back desperately "it was a gift"

He held onto her arm with one hand and placed his other at her neck while pushing her head down lower and started to twist her arm tighter as she let out a loud cry feeling as though he was going to break her arm as he accused her loudly "liar you stole it, didn't you"

Serena shook her head no with the tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried out "I didn't it was given to me" as her aunt took the broach back from her father's hand reassuringly telling him "I will hold onto this for safe keeping until we find the rightful owner"

Serena turned her head slightly to see her aunt put the broach in her pocket knowing it would only go to buying herself fancy clothes and liquor and tried to scream out "no" but was only slapped across the face by her father for her troubles as he released her arm and she landed down on the ground with a thud as he looked down at her commenting "I have had enough of you" and then turned and walked away from her back to his bottle.

Serena slowly picked herself up to a sitting position on the ground and took a few deep breaths, then looked up to see her aunt give the broach in her pocket a light pat for safe keeping while telling her proudly "I'll hold onto this for now, but you should give serious thought to what we discussed Serena" as she pulled the broach out of her pocket and admired the way it sparkled again telling her "indeed it could be worth excellent value"

Serena sat on the floor as she looked at her aunt angrily when a thought struck her that she wasn't just speaking of the value of the broach. She stood back up onto her feet starting to feel dizzy with the realization, and looked to her aunt, the same woman who raised her and questioned back "you knew didn't you, you knew the whole time what he was like and what he did to me" as she wiped a tear from her cheek and screamed out "didn't you?"

Her aunt looked back at her with a subtle smile and then down at the expensive broach in her hand as she shook her head telling her calmly "well you did pretty well out of it, just look at the pretty babble you got" as she held onto the broach in her hand tighter seeing the way it shined.

Serena looked to her aunt as she shook her head shocked feeling at a loss for words, thinking of all she had been through, because of her, so her aunt could get a few extra coins in her pocket as she wiped away her tears and cried out "he raped me, he would beat me, I almost died and you didn't care what would happen to me at all"

Her aunt looked back her as she rolled her eyes and shook her head telling her in a laid back manner "Serena don't be so melodramatic"

Serena looked to her aunt seeing how relaxed she appeared and screamed out all the sadness, frustration, and anger she has held onto all these months telling her "you bitch! how could you, how could you let him do that to me" when she heard her father's voice raise up from behind them screaming out "silence or I'll give you something to cry about"

Serena took a step back from her home seeing the cold deceitful look in her aunt's eyes, along with the angry, resentfulness of her father as she quickly took her opportunity and ran out the door. She kept running not knowing where she was running to, but knew she couldn't stay here.

Author's Notes: Hi everyone I want to hear your thoughts. What do you think Serena should do? Should she stay on the same course and keep her freedom or should she go back to Darien. Let me know in your reviews. Thanks for reading and following along Mars Light


	66. Chapter 66

Ties that Bind

Chapter 66

Discarded

Author's Note: Hi everyone and thank you for all the feedback I received on the last chapter. I know it has been a long story so far, but it is coming nearer to the end although there are still some surprises left in store. In regards to the question I asked at the end of the last chapter I want you to know I have read all your thoughts about whether Serena should go back to Darien and I hope that you will be satisfied with how the story proceeds and comes to a conclusion. Thanks for continuing to read and follow along and please continue to send all your thoughts and reviews. Thanks Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena slowly crawled into her hiding spot through the small hole in the old shed on the outside of town that had been not used for years, as a girl she used to spend much of her time sitting there when she needed to a place hide away from her aunt and didn't want to trouble Molly with her problems and this was another one of those times.

She looked around seeing the shed had deteriorated some with age, but was still much like she remembered from before with the smell of the mildew hay and the floor boards that were mostly broken and coming up.

She carefully watched her step and walked over to the large mound of hay then bent down and began to dig a little to undercover her lost secret. She tossed some of the hay to the side feeling how sticky her hands felt afterwards and then looked down and just as remembered, below on one of the loose floor boards was a small letter S she had carved into the wood.

She pulled up the floor board that had once been broken in half and reached in and pulled out a small burlap sack from out of the hole and opened it. She took out a small portrait of a family that she had found discarded in the shed and used to spend hours looking upon it wishing that one day her own family could be reunited and be as sweet and happy as the family looked in the portrait and then ripped the picture in half.

She reached back in the sack and pulled out a book that had the cover half ripped off and the second half of the book was torn away, but she still held the book close to her as a dear friend knowing the many times she escaped to another world within the pages of the book, dreaming of another life that could be, when she still held hope of finding love and innocent child beliefs that had all been destroyed.

She let out a long sigh and sat down in the hay as she touched the top of the book fondly looking down at the front cover seeing the woman looking back at her whose eyes were still filled with sincerity and hope and there written across the top was her name written in gold lettering Evelina.

She opened the book up to one of the pages with a large crease on it where she had read the words over and over again to herself thinking then that Ms. Burney explained what love is in such a true form and began to read aloud "you could not see and know her, and remain unmoved by those sensations of affection which belong to so near and tender a relationship"

She placed the book back down beside her after reading the line that was spoken with such deep admiration and at one time she believed that kind of affection was real and true as she let out a loud scoff and thought aloud to herself "Evelina you fool that is one way for certain of finding your heart broken, sensations and affection do not go hand in hand" as she closed the book back up and placed it back in the bag.

She lied down against the hay as she let out a deep breath knowing she was the deepest fool of all for allowing herself to fall in love with the wrong kind of man and would be forever damned for doing so as her mind began to wander back to another place. When she lied next to him and he kept his arms wrapped around her tightly holding her close to him.

She let out a deep sigh knowing what she felt with him was warm and needed, when in reality it had been kept and controlled as she took a deep breath in and began wondering what he was doing right now or with whom he was doing it as she let the breathe she held out telling herself once again "you need to forget him"

Serena's father sat in the back of the dark pub as he drank his troubles away to the bottom of the empty glass he held while watching as the neighborhood fools danced around and laughed out loud, where he found nothing to laugh about his current situation when he heard a voice speak up nearby him ask "may I join you?"

He looked up to see a man standing in front of him who was wearing a dark hood to cover most of his face, but could tell by the way he was dressed he must be an over entitled, privileged wealth as he shook his head replying back "I prefer to be alone"

The man nodded his head as he pulled out the opposite seat at the table he sat at telling him with a pleased grin "I agree with you I prefer to be alone as well, but it is my understanding you have a girl in your company that I wish to speak to you about"

Serena's father looked to the man in front of him who welcomed himself to his table and let out a loud grunt in frustration and shook his head telling him "I have no interest in the girl"

The man in front of him looked to him with a pleased smile to hear this while telling him back "well then I believe there is much to be discussed may I buy you" as he looked down at the table seeing the empty mugs asking "a fourth drink?"

Serena's father looked to the man not interested in anything involving the girl, but a free drink is a free drink as he nodded his head and leaned back in his chair telling him "very well, but I have no interest in the girl she is merely a nuisance"

The man nodded his head hearing exactly as he expected to hear telling him pleasantly "then I believe you will be pleased that I am sitting here with you, as I would like to make a deal with you, to take her off your hands for good this time. I think I could make a fair offer worth your while"

Serena's father held the mostly empty beer mug firmly down on the table as he leaned across the table and looked to the man intrigued stating "I'm listening"

It was later that day when the sun was beginning to set when Serena slowly opened up the door to the cottage and let out a small sigh knowing she had nowhere else to belong to knowing that everything had now changed.

She walked inside the dark empty space hearing no movement and knew there had been no desperate search parties out looking for her while she was missing and walked over and lit a candle then looked around the area keeping an eye out for her aunt or father and felt relieved to see the place was empty, she was alone in the cottage.

She walked towards the kitchen and looked down seeing on the table was a list chores left out that needed to be completed in her aunts handwriting and even though it do not have her name on it she knew from years of experience if she did not do so, it would never be completed.

She let out a long sigh thinking of the childhood she had growing up in this house where her aunt had always put her own needs before anything else, but would have never thought her to be so cold and heartless as to sell her virtue away.

She reached down and grabbed a large bucket to take care of the first item on the list and bring water in from the well and then stopped and turned to look at the seat her father would sit and occupy for most of the day when he was not at the pub.

She walked over and looked down at it seeing the indentation from where he sat as she remembered herself as a child bragging to Molly about who he was in her head the great hero, loving father, who couldn't wait to return so they could all be a family together. But instead it was different as she heard his voice repeating over and over "you are not my daughter. It is a curse that I am forced to set eyes on you everyday"

She wiped away a tear from her eyes and thought of all she had suffered through to spare this man's life as she rubbed her sore arm still feeling the ache from earlier that day and then turned around and walked into the kitchen, she dropped the bucket to the ground and grabbed a kitchen knife off the counter and walked back over to the chair and jabbed it into the chair cushion again and again harder each time, slicing all the way through ripping the material into shards.

She stood up with tears running down her cheeks as she screamed out "worthless am I" then looked down at what she had done as she took a deep breath in knowing she would be in a great deal of trouble for doing so, but it was well worth it as she dropped the knife down on the ripped up cushion and went back to the ladder to climb up to her hide a way in the loft and waited for her father to return.

Serena waited longer than she expected up in the loft for someone to return, while the cottage stayed eerily silent as she finished pinning up the last of her old dresses to try to cover up the thatched hole in the roof.

She dusted off her hands and looked down at herself seeing the dress she wore was now dirty and dusty from the old shed, but it was the last article of clothing she had to wear, but it was better than keep getting rained on as the holes in the roof seemed to get larger each time it poured down.

She took a deep breath in knowing she could not continue to wear the same thing day after day and considered going into her aunt's wardrobe to find herself something to wear, but with her aunt wearing a much larger size some alterations would be needed to make it suitable when she heard the door down below open and close putting the end to her plan.

She waited up in the loft with a baited breath and heard sounds down below and by the sound of the boots hitting the floor it was probably her father.

She held her breath for a moment waiting for what was to come once he discovered what she had done to his favorite chair and the yelling and screaming would begin, but nothing came as she heard sounds and looked over to the ladder surprised to see her father climbing up into the loft.

She stood there shaking with nerves not expecting to see him come up here and stand in front of her as she shook her head about to tell him why she did what she did, when he spoke up telling her first "there is a man downstairs who is interested in you, fix yourself up nice and come downstairs immediately"

Serena looked to him surprised not expecting this turn of events as she bit down on her lower lip thinking it was Darien who had returned to claim her again as his own and bring her back with him to his enclosure as she looked to her father and raised her head up high asking "what kind of gentleman is he?"

Her father looked down at the filthy clothes she wore and couldn't imagine why anyone would want and pay for someone the likes of her as he told her uninterested "I don't know probably a lord of some kind whoever he is he is wealthy and willing to pay me a lot of money for you. Fix yourself up and be downstairs quickly"

Serena nodded her head hearing all she needed in confirmation that Darien was downstairs waiting and knew once again it would be like this. Her family would sell her off to him to fill their own pockets and she would go back to being Darien's possession as she replied back coldly "fine, I would rather be his whore than your daughter anyway"

Her father nodded his head to her comment as he replied simply "I am glad we have an understanding than be downstairs quickly"

She stood watching her father climb back down the ladder, trying not to let it show how much his words hurt her as she waited in her spot and listened for him to see what she had done to his precious chair as he called out her name loudly, she had a small smirk cross her face knowing she got her pleasure out of this deal after all.

She let out a long sigh knowing what awaited her, it would be back to following his orders and obeying by his rules, then walked over to grab her hair brush from her satchel and started brushing her long blonde hair out knowing he always wanted her looking her best for him and then went to the bucket of rain water she was collecting to wash her face, but saw how dirty the water was and changed her mind.

She looked down at the dress she wore seeing she looked terrible with dirt smeared all over her dress and on her hands, but soon she would get all the things she missed while being here. A warm place to sleep, a bath to clean herself, good food to eat, a library full of books to read, friends to speak with and share things with, and he would be there to.

She let out a small grin thinking once again she would get to speak with him again about the literature that she read, and see the way his face would drop each time she beat him at a game of chess, or take a moonlit ride on his horse together and then suddenly the thought that he had comeback for her didn't seem so bad, it meant she was going home.

Her small grin turned into a happy smile as she thought about all the qualities she had fallen in love with him for, the puzzled look he would get on his face when she spoke out her opinions, but also the tenderness that he showed whenever they were alone in bed together and he would take the time to listen and respond back.

She let out a deep breath knowing he didn't trust her, but she could be herself with him more so than any other person, then held her head up high trying to act like she was not overjoyed about returning to him even though inside, she knew that was what she wanted and where she belonged.

She walked over to the ladder and began to climb down ready with her decision, she wanted to be with him also no matter what the personal risk was, but even though he was paying for her she was not going to make it easy on him either as a small smirk crossed her face.

She took the last few steps down off the ladder and turned around calling out to him "Darien before I" then stopped in place as she saw it was not him at all, but Lord Christopher who stepped forward with his eyes piercing into her own as he said with a curve to his lips "hello again Serena"

She stood next to the ladder holding onto it tightly, with her nerves shaking and would not take another step further into the room as she looked between her father and Christopher asking nervously "what is going on here?"

Her father looked to her with a pleased smile as he held a gold coin in his hand examining it further then replied back telling her coldly "his lordship here has just paid me a great sum of money to take you off my hands, personally I think I am getting the better part of the deal" as he trailed over to where she stood and slammed his fist into her stomach telling her "that is for my chair. I'll be glad to be finally getting rid of you"

Serena stood hunched over in pain as she placed her hand up to her stomach feeling like she was going to be sick and shook her head while screaming out terrified "no I won't go with him"

Her father stepped out of the way as he looked to Christopher who stood by causally watching with a pleased smile telling him "she's all yours now to do with what you please, but we don't want her back"

Serena looked to her father desperate for some compassion as she shook her head begging him "no please, you can't do this" as she saw Christopher nod his head in approval while replying "that won't be a problem"

She turned back to Christopher hearing his dire confirmation and quickly held onto the ladder tightly with all her might as she shook her head screaming out "no I won't go with him" when she heard Lord Christopher give the command "take her" and saw two soldiers who stood by the doorway walk inside.

She immediately looked around trying to find some way to stop this from happening and get away for help as she looked down and picked up one of her father's empty bottles and threw it there way, as the two guards quickly ducked to the side of the bottle, while she looked around trying to find another way out of this, but she ran out of time as they walked up and grabbed her by the arms.

She tried to pull left and right to fight off their hold on her, but they held tightly on to her arms as they turned her around and escorted her out of the house while she continued kicking and screaming out "let me go"

Lord Christopher followed behind them out of the small cottage paying no attention to the scene that she was making while a large crowd of people were gathering around to see what was happening while Christopher looked to his men telling them "do something about shutting her up, will you"

Serena continued to fight off there hold on her as she looked around at the group of people gathering nearby desperate for someone to stop this, but no one stepped forward as she felt a dirty rag pushed inside her mouth and her arms bound behind her back.

She turned her head and looked back to the cottage to see the door her father stood at as she looked to him with her eyes begging to reconsider not to let them do this to her, only to see her father slam the door shut behind them.

Serena looked at the closed door in front of her and heard Christopher speaking to his men telling them proudly "careful with her I have special plans for this one" and suddenly felt every will to live suddenly leave her, knowing the horrors that awaited as she was thrown into the back of a waiting carriage as Lord Christopher stepped in behind her and closed the door.

She looked up at him from the floor feeling her body frozen in fear unable to speak or move as he looked to her with a pleased smile telling her "you see Serena in the end I always get what I want and I have been waiting too long to have my taste of you, my tasty treat"

She lowered her head down to look at the bottom of the carriage as she felt it roll forward and let out a small sob knowing this was where her freedom took her, she now belonged to Christopher while her heart still longed for another.

Lita came walking into town holding a basket over her arm to collect vegetables that she had told the others she was just going to town to purchase for tomorrow evening's dinner, when in truth she had wanted to visit Serena to see how she was fairing in the village with her father.

She secretly hoped things were not fairing well and maybe she could find a way of convincing her to return back to the manor with her, knowing the general atmosphere had changed since she left.

They all waited expecting after she left for things to return back to the way they were before, only they were different Lord Montgomery no longer requested anyone come to his bedchamber, but he never left them either.

The whole manor had taken on a somber mood and even though no one was allowed to say her name aloud, they all knew she was what he wanted and they needed.

It had been nearly a week since she had left them to return to her family with no word other than from Daniel speaking of the coldness he witnessed from a woman when he dropped her off, which led her to believe things were either going really well for her, which was unlikely or she was too proud to accept their help, which she expected and mostly hoped was the case because it would be easier for Serena to see it was them that needed her help more.

She walked over to a cart that was selling fresh vegetables and picked out a few knowing she would make one of Serena's favorite meals a delicious stew in hopes of it being a home coming dinner and then she could go pay a visit to Serena and at least find out for herself that her friend was doing alright.

She picked up a carrot and piece of celery from the cart and began to examine them when she heard a lot of screaming going on as a crowd of people gathered around. Curious she put the vegetables back down on the cart and walked over to where she heard the screaming was coming from, but had a hard time seeing anything being blocked by the large crowd gathered around when she heard one person speak out stating "poor girl"

She heard a familiar man's voice speak out, but could not place where she last heard it then looked around realizing she was standing right in front of Serena's families' cottage and then nervously pushed her way through the crowd to see what was going on. Where she saw Serena having a gag put into her mouth and then being lifted into a carriage by two brawny men as Lord Christopher stepped in after her.

She immediately recognized the voice she heard now as Lord Christopher's as it dawned on her what was happening and tried to push her way forward to get through the crowd to help her friend, but there was no way to get there, she was too far away and there were too many people standing in front of her.

She stopped fighting her way through the crowd seeing it did no good anyway as she watched the carriage start riding away down the path and knew there was only one thing that could be done.

Without wasting another second, she dropped the basket she was holding down to the ground knowing it would only slow her down and ran as fast as she could through the woods with it being the fastest way back to the manor.

She quickly ran through the woods seeing the pathway was getting darker and harder to follow, also that Lord Montgomery had strictly forbidden them all to stay out of the woods stating that it was dangerous with bandits roaming around, but right now she would take her chances with the bandits and had to get back to the manor as fast as she could to get Serena help.

She safely made her way through the woods faster than she has ever run before and quickly entered inside the manor, only stopping for a brief moment to try to catch her own breath as Mina entered the foyer seeing Lita standing by the door holding onto her chest obviously out of breath as she walked over to her putting a hand to her shoulder asking concerned "are you alright?"

Lita was still trying to catch her breath and nodded her head, but she knew she had to get out what she had seen as she told her between breaths "Serena…" she took two more deep breaths and got out the words "need help"

Mina looked to Lita with a shake of her head knowing of her plan to try to convince Serena to return back to them and even though she wanted her back also. It had to be her choosing to do so as she shook her head telling her "Lita you know you can't speak of that name here"

Lita nodded her head knowing that just speaking her name was forbidden within the manor, but this is different as she shook her head telling her again in a more demanding voice "Mina she's in trouble"

Mina looked to Lita concerned seeing how out of breath her friend is and knew she would not be so without good reason and questioned back "trouble? What kind of trouble?"

Lita took another deep breath in getting her breathing under control and told her worriedly "Lord Christopher has Serena" Mina looked to her puzzled on how Christopher fit into this scenario asking confused "Lita are you sure it was her?"

Lita nodded her head worried for her friend knowing of Christopher's reputation especially from what Serena had told them from her last visit as she replied back confidently "yes I'm sure I saw him take her, she was screaming with terror when he put her into his carriage and rode off".

Mina stopped and put her hand up to her chest knowing what Christopher was capable of personally and imaging the fear Serena must feel at the moment and then looked up stairs knowing that it was forbidden to speak of her within these walls, but also knew he would be much angrier if they did nothing at all as she took a hold of Lita's hand telling her "come we need to tell Lord Montgomery about this at once"

Lita didn't move from her spot not wanting to face him and the anger he would show when someone mentioned her name in his presence as she asked Mina concerned "must we, can't we just tell Andy or someone else"

Mina shook her head knowing Serena was the one who needed them now to stand up for her, when no one else had believed in her before telling her back quickly "no if Christopher has her, it must be him. He is the only one who can stop this and get her back, now come on"

Lita nodded her head knowing she was right and followed by Mina up the stairs quickly to his forbidden chambers where he kept himself locked away for most days, and hoping he wasn't to inebriated from the last bottle she sent up hours earlier to listen to them.

They ran up the staircases taking two steps at a time and stopped in front of his door as Lita looked to Mina as she let out a loud gulp telling her "you tell him"

Mina nodded her head nervously remembering the last time she said Serena's name in his presence and ended up with his hand wrapped around her neck saying back "very well, but you have to be there with me" as she reached up and knocked on the door.

To their relief they heard noises in the room which meant he wasn't yet passed out in his chair, but instead they felt their stomachs sink hearing his voice loud and commanding yell out "enter"

Mina slowly opened the door and stepped inside his room. The room was kept in the dark and it was hard to see anything, but she could see his dark shadow looming alone in the room with his back turned towards them as he looked out towards the window and called out "have you finally brought up the bottle I have been asking for?"

Mina stepped forward into the room and bowed her head down while feeling her bottom lip quivering while she told him "no and I'm sorry to bother you my lord, but we had something urgent to tell you"

Darien turned around and looked to see Mina standing there alone who looked too much like the girl that haunted all his thoughts and dreams, but in no way could she be her as he questioned back "we?"

Mina looked behind her to see Lita was standing outside the doorway leaving it up to her to make the announcement as she let out a loud gulp.

Darien was not in the mood for games as he waved her off telling her "whatever it is have one of the others handle it and tell Lita who is standing outside the door. I have been waiting and to bring up another bottle immediately"

Mina stood there feeling her hands shaking as she nodded her head replying "yes sir" then took a step back out of the room and looked over seeing he still had flowers left on his bedside table and knew it was because of her then shook her head telling him more confidently "I'm sorry my lord, but what I have to say is an important matter for you alone"

Darien turned back to look out the window not expecting that anything other than finding Constance would interest him at this point as his patience grew thin with the days passed and she was still not found.

He knew without a doubt what he wanted and needed most was to focus all his attention on finding a way to bring Serena back where she belonged, with him, but with Constance still a danger to her even though it killed him it was better having her where she is as he told her back "say what you will and then get out"

Mina took a deep breath hearing the deep tone to his voice and took a step back then hesitantly told him quickly "Lord Christopher was in the village and he took one of the girls there for his own"

Darien did not turn away from the window by her comment as he replied back telling her disinterested "what Lord Christopher does is his own will and none of my concern, now leave me be"

Mina took a step further back to the doorway knowing of the abrupt response he would have as she told him the last part cautiously "the girl he took is Serena"

She cringed and waited for him to explode with anger, yell or scream as he does whenever her name is mentioned in his presence, or worse that another would take her as their own, but he didn't.

She watched silently as he turned around slow and looked to her accusingly asking in a calm and steady voice "Serena as in my Serena"

Mina was unsure of the overly calm reaction he was having which left her feeling ill at ease and let out a loud gulp then nodded her head telling him a little louder "yes she was taken from the village not long ago by Lord Christopher"

Mina jumped as she saw his calm stature change in a second as he slammed his fist against the wall beside him as he yelled out in frustration "damn him" then turned to face Mina with his hands fisted together and his knuckles turning pale white and screamed out loudly "get my horse saddled I leave at once"

Mina was thrilled to hear that response from him as she curtsied down saying quickly "yes my lord" and then ran from the room to do as he pleased as she looked to Lita telling her "come we have work to do quickly" as both girls lifted their skirts and rushed down the halls to do as he asked.

Darien stood by the window for a moment longer with his hands still fisted together and looked out knowing she was out there somewhere and needed him desperately.

He looked down to see a small trickle of blood coming out from his tight fist and slowly opened up his hand to see the necklace that he had given to Serena before he left her with Constance who was responsible for almost killing her and thought of Christopher's last threat to him knowing if given the chance that he would destroy her spirit.

He shook his head knowing he would never let that happen as long as he was still alive with his last dying breath, he would not let Christopher break her fragile spirit as he himself had once tried to do.

He turned around and walked over to his writing desk and jotted down a few items on paper, then grabbed his cape putting it around his shoulders and placed the necklace into the pocket then walked out of the room determined to bring her back where she belonged.

He raced down to the foyer knowing time was the one thing not on his side this night, but would do his best for her when he saw a small group gathered around below waiting as he nodded his head knowing what they all expected from him and he would be sure to deliver as he walked over to where Mina stood and handed her the paper in his hand telling her "be sure to get this all done quickly"

Mina looked down to what he had written on the note and looked up at him with a pleased smile as she replied back with a nod of her head "right away sir"

Darien did not waste another second and rushed out of the manor to find Midnight saddled and waiting for him along with four of his most trusted men saddled and ready to ride along with him Andy, Richard, Malcolm, and Daniel as Andy looked to him with a knowing grin stating "lead the way"

Darien nodded his head knowing Andy was speaking of more than just riding and seeing the determined looks on the faces of his other men too as he quickly got himself in the saddle and called out "we ride"

All five horses went charging off down the pathway each with their own personal reasons for wanting to see her safe return, but none rode as fast and hard as the lead black horse while Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rei stood in the doorway of the manor waving goodbye while Mina yelled out loudly to them "bring her back home"


	67. Chapter 67

Ties that Bind

Chapter 67

Bounded

Author's Note: Hi everyone I wish to thank all of my readers who are following along with this story I am so pleased that you are enjoying it so far and I am also glad to see new readers who are following along as well. The story will be coming closer to reaching its ending soon, but there are a few more plot twist and turns to go so please continue to follow along and for everyone reading, please be aware that this chapter does have some intense situations involved so be advised when reading. Thanks for reading and following along and please send your thoughts and reviews. Thanks Mars Light.

*One last note there are portions in the story that are written in French and in parenthesis is the English translation. Thanks, and hope you enjoy*

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena sat quietly on the floor of the carriage with her arms and legs bound tightly together after trying several escape attempts earlier with no success while the carriage continued to roll forward and she was forced to continue listening to the endless pleasurable humming of Lord Christopher as he sat across from her with a sadistic smile.

She looked towards his with a deep scowl while trying to reach up with her fingers to untie the rope that was wrapped along her wrists, but with no success and then looked down at the large bruise left on her knee from one of Christopher's guards after she got one direct kick at the taller ones face earlier.

She let out a deep sigh, knowing even though she had gotten a brief bit of pleasure from seeing his face after she had done so, it had done her no good, other than to end up being tied up like an animal and not being given even the dignity of a seat, being forced to sit on the floor of the carriage with a gag shoved in her mouth which prevented her from yelling further for help.

She surveyed with her eyes around the carriage looking for something that she could use to cut herself free with, but nothing was available that would not draw attention to herself to do so. Although she did see the rich upholstery and golden accents that he had his initials carved into, that he chose to ride in the finest of style and hoped Christopher's own pride would be his greatest weakness.

She sat as the wheels continued to turn and was unsure how far they had traveled or how much longer it would be until they arrived at Christopher's dark fortress and with no one left who cared for her, her only chance of escape left was up to her alone and she had no other choice then to bide her time and wait for the right moment to present itself, hoping that she could outsmart him and run away.

She let out a deep sigh while the minutes passed on thinking to herself of what a fool she had been. She had left Castle Hill for her freedom, but at too high of a cost as she looked around at where she was currently tied up having to wait on Christopher's mercy, which she was unsure if he had any to give.

She took a deep breath in knowing there was only one place she could run to, one man who would keep her safe from Christopher, she hoped and then looked down at her ankles tied together knowing if she did have her chance to escape, she would not get far with the way she was tied up currently and the only person who could release her from the tight binds that held her was the one whistling a merry tune - Christopher.

She took a deep breath knowing there was only one way out these binds and it made her stomach sick just thinking of it, but knew she had to find her escape before they traveled much further and would be arriving at their final destination as she let out a deep moan and started moving around with her legs and pushing her breasts out further, while silently hoping this would work.

Christopher looked down at her curiously seeing the way she was moving around on the floor of the carriage, pushing her abdomen up high she seemed to be trying to tease him with her body as he heard her let out a deep pleasurable moan and let out a deep laugh asking "is there something the matter my tasty treat uncomfortable are you"

Serena closed her eyes as she shook her head and purposely mumbled out words that she knew he would not be able to understand as she looked up at him with her eyes pleading.

Christopher looked down at her knowing she has bested one of his guards earlier, but seeing her as she is now all tied up, he knew she was no real threat any longer and leaned down and lifted up her chin to face him replying with a pleasurable smile "I will remove the gag if you promise not to scream out and behave like a good girl?"

Serena lifted her eyes to look up at him trying to hide the disdain she felt of being this close to him and hearing the way he spoke to her like she was a small child when she was certain he spent his better years doing other things than reading and educating himself or at least she hoped so, because his ignorance maybe her only chance to outsmart him and gain her freedom back as she nodded her head yes

Christopher looked to her and decided he could use a distraction for a while and removed the gag from her mouth then grabbed onto the back of her hair and tilted her head up to look at him while she tried to move her head away, he grabbed onto her chin so she would face him and then put his mouth onto hers as she felt his tongue slobber against her lips until he finally released his hold on her.

She pulled away from him as soon as she could and took a few deep breaths finally able to breathe easier then looked up to see him sitting there smiling, knowing he kept an overly high opinion of himself as he asked her "feel better"

She wanted to lift her hand up to wipe away his slobber from her mouth, but realized she couldn't do so tied up as she was and hoped he saw himself desirable enough to hide her revulsion as she looked to him stating sweetly "tu es un cochon degoutant et le gout de tes levres me laisse ecoeure" (You are a disgusting pig and the taste of your lips leaves me nauseated)

Christopher looked to her hearing her speak in a different tongue with a small grin asking curiously "an odd tongue that you speak in, what is it that you said?" she looked to him wanting to desperately speak the truth, but lied stating "I said I can see now the error of my ways, you are a very strong and confident lord and I wish for you to untie me, so I may show you what it is that you purchased me for"

Christopher sat there looking down at her with an amused smile, knowing it was a sudden change in temperament telling her back "no not yet, I can't have you trying to escape back to Montgomery" as he placed his hand down on her knee and began rubbing it back and forth

Serena looked down to where his hand lied on her leg and felt disgusted as she took a deep breath in wanting to demand that he move his hand from her at once, but knew she had to continue to with this charade and play her game to gain his trust then gave him a small grin stating "un jour j'espere que vous obtiendrez ce que vous meritez et que vous deviendrez un appat de loup" (someday I hope you get what you are deserving of and become wolf bait)

Christopher let out a small smile as he nodded his head stating "a beautiful language spoken coming from such lucious lips tell me what did you just say" Serena cleared her throat as she looked to him with a subtle grin knowing he didn't understand a word of French stating "I asked to be released so I may show you why it is that Lord Montgomery chose to keep me as his own, although I can see from here you are better endowed then he"

Christopher nodded his head liking what he was hearing and the sound of her invitation was making him hard as he reached down and gave her thigh a small squeeze telling her "all in due time, once you have learned who your real master is, then I will cut you lose, but first you have much to learn on how to listen and obey"

Serena looked up at him trying to hold in the shock and repulsion she felt knowing that this wasn't working and he still had no intentions of untying her. She took a deep breath in left having no other choice then to act quickly and gain his trust before they entered his lands as she bit down on her lower lip asking "je ne serais pas surprise si, avec ta personnalite grossiere, ta bite avait la taille d'une cachuete" (I wouldn't be surprised if along with your rude personality your dick is the size of a peanut)

Christopher let out a loud laugh as he placed his hand up to cup her cheek asking "please I am most enjoying this strange tongue you speak in, enlighten me with your words what did you say"

Serena looked up to him and took a deep breath in hoping this dangerous game she was playing wouldn't get her into more trouble then she already was and replied back "I was asking how will I touch you and show you pleasure if I am to remain all tied up like this"

She watched hopeful that this was it and that his manhood would get the better of him as he settled back in his chair clearly thinking only his response, but hearing it did not please her as he reached down and grabbed hold of her chin forcing her to look up at him as he told her "not to worry I can make you come just as you are"

Serena's eyes open wide from his words as she followed with her eyes down the path his hand took going down lower to private herself as she cringed and told him desperately hoping to cause distraction "please untie me I am yours now and I won't be going anywhere"

She felt the bile running up from her throat as she heard his deep laughter telling her back "you are right you will not be going anywhere your mine now, so tell me do you enjoy my touch Serena"

She felt his hand come down and squeeze hard on tightly to one of her breasts and she had to look away to keep the nauseation at bay as she replied back "yes mains sont rugueuses comme un bout de mules" (your hands are rough like a mule's butt)

Christopher looked to her oddly as he gave her breast an extra firm squeeze while she closed her eyes tightly trying to keep away the pain he inflicted with just his hands as she told him "your touch is magnificent, but if you untie me it will be much more pleasurable for you I promise"

He smiled down at her knowing he finally had her where he wanted as his hands lowered down to her stomach feeling how smooth it is telling her "not yet, once we get where we are going, you will no longer be wearing such rags and you and I are going to be spending time together, where I intend to get the most out of what I paid for"

She felt herself cringing by his words and fear consumed her thoughts of what would become of her as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut as he started to laughing asking "is there anything wrong my dear you seem displeased with this"

She took a deep breath knowing just the thought of having his hands on her made her cringe, but she had to find her escape soon and couldn't show him how much she detested his presence and took a deep breath saying "je prefererais ne pas etre dans un rayon de cent milles de toi" (I would prefer not to be within a hundred mile radius of you)

Christopher looked to her with a pleased grin as he moved his hand along in a circular motion over her stomach stating "I have heard no complaints, but please share with me what you said"

She looked up to the top of the carriage and took a deep breath knowing what awaited her with him and she had been a fool for ever leaving Darien and her home to be stuck with this man, this beast as she replied back "I said I hope that you are most pleased with me, I wish to serve you well"

Christopher continued to move his hand down lower along her thigh as he moved her skirt up a little higher and told her with a grin "serve me well you will, now it is going to be a long ride before we arrive, perhaps a little tasting might be in order"

Serena looked to him feeling her breath caught in her throat afraid of what he wanted to do to her and had to find a way out of this as she shook her head and desperately cried out "no"

She looked up at him seeing the look of surprise he had by her hesitation after she spoke to him in such a way and then took a calming deep breath in knowing with Christopher she would have to be use more logic and less persuasion as she released the breath she held and told him back "J'espere qu'un jour vous obtiendrez ce que vous meritez le plus et qu'un homme plus sage vous mettra un couteau dans la poitrine" (I hope one day you will get what you are most deserving of and a wiser man will put a knife through your chest) and then spoke up saying with a small grin "what I meant is you don't want to fill up on your snack and have no appetite for the main course later"

Christopher looked to her amused by her explanation as he began to laugh stating "yes I can see why now he liked to keep you around, you can be most amusing, but unlike Montgomery my dear I don't fill up after the first course"

Serena held her breath trying to figure out an instant response to get him to untie her legs, so she could kick him where he most deserved, when she saw him move himself off the seat and lean down on top of her, she could feel his extra weight as he moved her legs apart wider and moved her panty to the side and stuck a finger up high inside of her.

She was shivering inside feeling his touch and wanted to cry, but knew she couldn't not in this place, not yet and had to focus on her greater plan, her escape as she told him "my lord please if you untie my legs it would give you greater access for your pleasure"

He looked to her with a dangerous smile and inwardly she was ill, but hoped that he thought of his pleasure first above all else and her plan would finally work and he would agree to untie her as she leaned up a little bit on her arms telling him "just untie my hands and legs my lord and I can give you pleasure beyond your wildest expectations"

Christopher looked to her extremely pleased as he repeated her words asking "wildest expectations huh" then ran his tongue across his lips and then looked down feeling her leg trembling from his touch and placed his hand down on her thigh holding it tightly as he parted her legs open wider and shook his head telling her "non vous voyez que vos jeuz ne fonctionnent pas sur moi, et je vous laisserai comme vous. Je peux prendre ce que je veux de toi comme ca et bien plus" (no, you see your games do not work on me, and I will be leaving you tied as you are. I can take what I want from you just like this and much more)

Serena had a look of horror cross her face as she realized that he understood what she was saying all along and more so that her plan would not work as she tried to shimmy backwards further in the cabin away from him, but there was nowhere to go while Christopher let out a deep laugh telling her "what's the matter no longer want to play your game, did you really think that you would out smart me that you're plan would work" as he let out a deep laugh asking "a mules butt huh?"

Serena looked back at him with hatred burning in her eyes knowing nothing she had said he took seriously and spit back into his face showing her true feelings as she cried out "you disgust me" and received a quick slap across the face in doing so as he grabbed onto her arms tightly and told her "you will learn to show your master some respect, you are mine now and will do as you are told"

He quickly grabbed onto her arms and pinned them down to the floor of the carriage as she continued to fight him off the best she could and keep her legs pressed tightly together, but he was able to overpower her forcing them apart while she drastically tried to stop him.

He released one of his hands and moved it down lower placing two fingers deep inside of her stating with a warning "soon you will learn what your place is and how to properly speak to you master"

Serena took a deep breath in feeling him using her body for his own amusement as she looked back at him calling out loudly "I will never be yours, never"

Christopher looked to her with a pleased grin seeing she did have a bit of feistiness still left in her which he was going to enjoy destroying as he replied back "we shall see about that" and then placed his head down lower.

**Two hours later**

Serena sat on the floor of the carriage with her panties pushed to the side and her head lowered down with her body shaking as she moved her eyes upward and could see him sitting there with a pleased grin on his face for what he had done and would continue to do with her, now being his as she tried to hold together the shattered pieces or what was left of her as she pushed her knees up closer to her body.

She could feel every bruise that was forming along her skin from trying to fight him off with no success while her arms and legs still remained bonded together, she looked up seeing him sitting there with a proud look on his face and felt a shutter run through her knowing what she had experienced from him was only a small part of what was to happen once they arrived and she was to begin her new duties.

The carriage began its final decent and rolled up a rocky pathway bouncing her bruised bottom upwardly as it passed through the front gate of his fortress and then stopped.

Serena held her breath taking notice that they had stopped and looked around the small cabin realizing that her nightmare was only just beginning and so to had they to her new prison, bondages included as she watched Christopher open the door and step out of the carriage.

She took a deep breath in knowing unlike with Darien, here she would not be given fine meals or a beautiful room to sleep in, but be treated just as was expected of a girl in her position and told to hold back her tongue, she would remain as she is a tool used for her body and nothing more.

Christopher looked to her sitting on the floor seeming deep in thought as a small grin crossed his face, thinking of the plans he has in store as he rubbed his nose then grabbed onto her arm tightly stating "we're home now and soon you will learn with whom your loyalties lie" as he stepped away from the carriage and instructed two of his men who came walking over telling them coldly "grab her"

Serena sat there helpless in the corner of the carriage with her skirt bunched up and wanting to find a way to get out of this mess desperately, but could not seem to find anything to make this nightmare end as two of his men walked up to the carriage and the more brawny of the men grabbed her by the legs and pulled her forward, roughly scraping her back along the carriage floor in the process as they placed her up on her feet standing on the ground.

She could feel every ache and pain going through her body as she looked to Christopher's face seeing the gleam in his eyes and knew in that instant the kind of manhandling she could expect from him to make up for what happened here last as she looked up to the large structure before her seeing it as it was, a fortress to keep her permanently locked away inside.

Christopher stood there looking at her seeing for once, she was left speechless as he walked over to her and placed his hand under her chin to turn her head to face him as he told her "what you enjoyed in the carriage was just a sampling of was is to come, my tasty treat" as he waved his hand to his men ordering them "put her in with the others have her prepared for me within the hour" then turned around and walked inside the cold fortress.

Serena felt a shiver run down her spine at the thought of how he wished her to be prepared and what exactly that meant when she felt a forceful hand at her back pushing her forward as she was ordered coldly "walk"

She looked down seeing her ankles were still bound together as she felt another shove at her back and a different voice yelling out again "walk"

She slowly tried to shuffle along trying to keep her balance with her legs tied together as they are while the two men stood behind her and kept pushing her forward yelling out "move it"

She tried to slow her pace down more and shook her head replying back "this would be easier if you just untied me" but only got loud laughter in response as she felt another hand at her back pushing her forward with the same voice stating "keep walking" while she was led through the giant doors to her fate.

She looked around the giant front room she was in remembering this place and how cold and dreary it felt with all of Christopher's hunting trophies out on display as she felt a chill run down her spine knowing she was to be his prey and then was thrown from her thoughts as she heard a familiar voice enter the room.

She took a deep breath telling herself it was impossible, but then looked up to the top of the stairs and felt her heart stop beating seeing Constance there slowly walking down towards her, only her attention was not turned to her, but looking to Christopher with a pleased smile telling him proudly "welcome home my lord, I have everything prepared to your liking"

Serena stood shocked and alarmed to see Constance here of all places as she watched Christopher walk up to her with a warm smile as he took her hand in his and placed a small kiss on the back of it telling her "thank you Constance you are wonderful as ever" then turned his gaze back to Serena telling her happily "you see Serena I have taken all of Montgomery's best" then ordered Constance "please see to her, and have her prepared for me like the others"

Constance looked to Serena with a pleasurable smile knowing she would finally get what she was so deserving of telling him with a large grin "I will see to it personally my lord"

Serena watched as Constance started walking towards her and began shaking her head wildly as she struggled to break free of the men's hold while screaming out "no I won't go anywhere with her" as she looked over to Christopher telling him strongly "you don't know what she's like, she's a murder"

Constance let out a strong laugh in response as she spoke aloud to the room, where no one seemed to show any concern to Serena's comment as she replied casually "I told you she can be entertaining" then walked up to Serena and grabbed hold of her face in her hand telling her with an evil look "you may have been able to turn Montgomery's head with your tricks, but here either you do as you are told or you will be forced to, either way you will comply with the orders you are given"

Serena forced her head away from Constance's hold and turned to look at Christopher knowing exactly what she is capable of cold-blooded murder telling him forcefully "no I won't go with her, you don't know what she's like. What she has done"

Christopher did not care to listen to her cries as he stood in place and crossed his arms telling her strongly "silence this will be your first warning and you do not want a second. Constance is in charge here and you will do as you're told and not speak out of place"

Serena stood there defiantly knowing she may be Christopher prisoner here, but she would not stand around and take the same abuse from Constance once again as shook her head while screaming out "I won't"

Christopher nodded his head seeing she would make this difficult then turned his attention to two of his guards standing behind her as he told them with a small grin "Serena will be needing some additional assistance on doing as she is told to do"

Serena looked to Christopher feeling the bile in her stomach rising up, unsure what that order meant when one of the men who stood behind her stepped in front. She looked up to him seeing he was a tall man, big muscled, and twice her size as he walked in front of her saying mindlessly "you will learn to watch your tongue" and then punched her hard in the stomach.

Constance stood nearby watching with a pleased smile as Serena keeled over and let out a loud grunt, but then looked on seeing she was still the same annoying twit as always, while she stood back up again and looked up to the larger man in the face telling him vehemently "you will not touch me again"

Christopher watched on pleased that she still had a bit of feistiness in her and wouldn't give in so easy, that he could take his time and enjoy breaking that out of her as he watched her stand up to one of his toughest guards and then spit into his face.

He watched on while one of his men held her arms from behind keeping her in place and the other slammed his fist into her ribcage and then shook his head deciding to end this, before he had his chance with her telling them "I've seen enough, go have her prepared"

The men instantly stopped what they were doing as they released her arms and she fell down to the floor on her knees taking in a few deep breaths. She looked up slowly seeing Constance standing there with a satisfied grin and Christopher who showed no emotion what so ever as though this was a day to day occurrence and felt like she was going to be sick when she heard him give the order stating "take her"

She felt the men grab onto her arms tightly as they lifted her up off the floor, while she continued to kick her legs out and scream loudly "let go of me"

Cristopher grew tired of watching the scene she was making while his men continued to struggle to hold onto her and finally decided to put an end to this as he called out roughly "enough"

Serena stopped fighting for a moment and took a deep breath in then looked up to Christopher with her eyes piercing mad as she shook her head telling him with full force "no I will never stop fighting you, not ever"

The tall man looked to her ready to show her again how to hold her tongue to those better than she is, but Christopher held up his hand to stop him and slowly walked up to Serena and then placed his hand under her chin to look at him telling her "I can see you still have some hell cat in you. It will be my pleasure to break that out of you" in which Serena spit back into his face for his comment.

The room went silent waiting to see how he would respond to her as Christopher took out his handkerchief and wiped the spit off his face and then grabbed hold of her arm tightly telling her with a warning "you will pay for that soon enough"

He took a step back looking calm and collected then looked to his two men who were holding her in place firmly telling them "take her and make sure those bonds are extra tight" then turned leaving the room as the two men each tightened their hold on each of her arms as they dragged her down the hallway with her kicking and screaming while Constance quietly followed behind.

Serena looked all around her as they dragged her along while trying to find something to defend herself with and take in her all the surroundings to mind so she would be able to find her way out when needed to.

She was brought to the top of the stairs and felt a sinking feeling in her stomach knowing finding her escape was getting harder by the moment and what Christopher had planned to do to her was getting nearer as they led her down a long hallway until they reached a large metal door.

She let out a loud gulp unsure what awaited beyond that door as Constance stepped forward with a large brass key as she unlocked the door and opened it wide.

Serena had to blink her eyes for a second seeing unlike the rest of this place, this was the only room that was brightly lit with a sea of colors as she heard Constance instruct them "leave her here, I will let you know when she is ready"

Both men carried her inside and then quickly let her go of her arms as she was dropped down to the floor and fell down on her knees. She tried to get up onto her feet and turn her head only to see the door slamming shut behind them.

She sat there trembling being alone with Constance and not able to get up onto her feet without help and felt concerned Constance was going to try to finish what she had started, when she heard a slight noise from the corner of the room and looked around seeing they weren't alone after all.

She let out a loud gulp seeing she was in a room full of women and did not feel that much safer or comfortable with them there, only all the women were left mostly undressed just having the bare minimum covering on some not even that much and noticed that none of them looked up or even moved from what they were doing as she was dragged inside as if this was a day to day occurrence.

Constance looked down at her seeing her right where she wanted on her knees before her as she slowly walked around her taking in her filthy appearance as she laughed loudly saying in a mocking tone "my, my how the mighty have fallen"

Serena looked up at her with hatred burning in her eyes, knowing that she had been responsible for causing Darien's distrust of her as she screamed out angrily "what have you done now? Why am I here?"

Constance looked down hearing the vengeful tone she took and grabbed onto Serena's hair pulling her head back tightly to cause strain on the back of her neck telling her closely "you still don't know how to hold your tongue do you, you think you are better than me well look around. No one is coming for you Montgomery has moved on by elsewhere and here is where you will stay. Here you are nothing, here you are exactly what you are just a plaything and Lord Christopher well he has toys he likes to play with"

Serena looked up to her feeling the tight pull on her neck and felt the bitter sting of her words, but didn't want to play in to the fears Constance was welling up within her, but had to ask as she questioned "what do you mean toys?"

Constance laughed aloud as she released her hold on her head, knowing exactly what waited instore telling her with a joyful expression "Montgomery was but a boy, but Christopher you see he knows how to treat someone with your particular gifts and has his toys he uses in the bedroom, which you will find out about soon enough. I suggest you hold your tongue with him" as she laughed loudly at her own joke.

Serena gulped not liking the sound of that and knew things were about to get worse as she saw Constance look around to the other girls in the room and clap her hands twice instructing them "help her get ready"

Serena watched as all of the other women around the room immediately stopped what they were doing, stood up with there expressions blank and walked towards her like zombies as Constance stood back to let them to as needed.

Serena kneeled there helplessly as she felt the women place their hands all around her touching her skin as they slowly removed the dress that she wore and discarded it down to the floor followed by her underpants. She had a lone tear run down from her eyes as they helped her stand up and she stood there in front of stranger's completely naked as they started spreading some kind of body oil all over her.

She hated the sticky way the oil felt and smelled as the girls moved their hands up and down along her skin spreading the oil all over every last inch of her body.

She stood there helplessly watching knowing even if she tried to ask one of these women for help, none of them would actually respond or do anything that they weren't told to do by Constance while she stood nearby and watched on looking smug as always.

She looked down watching as like themselves she was tied into a light pink sheer lace bra and panties set with a pink rose embroidery on the front of the panty and knew she would never say another word against what Darien had requested of her to wear, with here being left with almost nothing.

She felt the girls gently rubbing her arms still not saying a word and motioned with their hands for her to kneel down on the floor again, while one of the girls through an overstuffed pillow down by her feet.

Serena took the hint and slowly did as they asked of her and kneeled down on the pillow, while feeling Constance's cold stare on her the whole time to make sure she complied with her orders as she felt her hair being pulled back and braided behind her back, while another girl came over and kneeled down in front of her holding a perfume bottle as she was about to open her mouth to try to speak to the girl, she was sprayed in the face with the perfume.

She coughed for a moment taking in the heavy scent and then closed her mouth and opened her eyes to see the girl in front of her that just sprayed the bottle. She blinked her eyes for a second remembering a distant memory seeing it was her. The same girl from her last visit at the barn, the one who she tried to help escape, but obviously didn't succeed.

She looked to the young girl in front of her seeing she looked just like the rest of them now, a zombie without a soul and felt terrified if she stayed here long enough, she would end up that way too.

The girls finished cleaning up her cuticles as she pulled her hand away quickly and took a deep breath in knowing she had to find a way out of this place and now as Constance clapped her hands twice again saying "that is enough"

Serena sat there watching speechless the way they all silently obeyed their commands and just like before when they walked over, all the girls stopped what they were doing and stood back up and went back to exactly what they were doing before.

Serena felt a cold shiver go down her arms and knew it had nothing to do with the temperature of the room as Constance walked towards her, and slowly started circling around looking at what she has become with a pleased smile telling her "you are finally deserving of what you are and look the part as well" as she turned to walk towards the door and then stopped and turned around telling her with a grin "oh and one more thing Serena, you will want to please him. You see any girl that doesn't, well let's just say either way I will get exactly what I want" as she let out an evil laugh.

Serena shook her head no, not wanting to be left alone with Constance, but definitely did not want to see what awaited her with Christopher while telling her back nervously "No, I'm not ready I need more time" but her pleads went to deaf ears as Constance walked over and opened up the door again.

Serena watched terrified seeing her standing in the doorway, she appeared to be speaking with someone just outside the door, but couldn't hear what was being said. She looked around the room desperate for help knowing her time was growing shorter as she cried out "please someone I need to get out of here" but as expected no one took any notice of her, and then it was her time as she saw Constance step out of the way and the two men from before came walking back in for her.

She tried to get back on her feet to run or do something as they grabbed her by the arms and she continued kicking her legs out and pulling at her arms while screaming "let me go" but it was no use as they carried her, half dragged her down the hall, when she heard one of the men speak out saying "this one is feisty"

The other man let out a loud laugh as he came close to her and breathed in up against her neck taking a big whiff of her scent telling him luckily "yes, but Lord Christopher will work that out of her and then it will be my turn for a taste"

Serena looked to the other man holding her, expecting to hear him say no to the man's rude comment, but to her horror only saw him lick his lips telling the other guy with a deliberate push to his shoulder "no, you had the last one, this one will be my taste first"

Serena stood there between them shocked and appalled to hear that they were actually speaking of sharing her and felt like this was too much as she shook her head crying out "no" when the two men broke out into an argument right in front of her, while pushing each other back and forth and arguing over who would be able the first to try her out for a taste.

Serena looked between them realizing neither men seemed to be that bright and definitely underestimated her as she tried to use their distraction to her advantage and while both men were busy arguing over her. She looked to them both with a seductive grin telling them "well only the manliest of men would be able to handle someone like me, so which was of you is the strongest of men"

She watched them both pleased seeing they acted just as she expected and took their brawn over there brains as they took their hands off her, while arguing with each other over who is the strongest and she took her chance and hobbled away as quickly as she could.

She turned down the first corner she could knowing she couldn't get far with her arms and legs tied up the way they are and knowing she could never out run them and soon if they didn't already, would realize she was gone.

She looked around where she stood not knowing her way around well enough or where she could go too hide, but she knew this was her only chance to escape.

She hobbled further down the dark hallway and then heard voices coming up from behind her and quickly looked around for something as she tried to open a few doors, but found them all locked and then saw a small alcove in the wall as she quickly made her way over as fast as she could as she bent down and stayed hidden in the dark.

She felt her whole body shaking as she heard men walking back and forth nearby and was certain they would hear her from the loud thumping of her heart. She closed her eyes tight hearing their voices coming closer knowing any moment they would spot her as she shook her head, with her arms and legs trembling and tried to think of happier times, but nothing seemed to come to mind at the moment.

She waited unable to breathe and then the footsteps moved further away and the noises seemed to quiet down around her. She let out the breath she held amazed that they didn't find her, but knew she could not stay hidden here forever that they would soon comeback.

She stood up from the wall slowly and looked around her knowing she had to take a chance to escape and carefully walked out of her hiding spot. She looked around seeing the cost was clear, but what was more amazing was the small open window at the end of the hall, where her freedom awaited.

She quickly took her chance and ran half hobbled as quick as she could to get to the window. She tripped over her feet and fell down once, but quickly picked herself back up keeping her eyes focused on what was ahead.

She got up to the window and looked down seeing she was high up on a third story, but it was her only choice she could still jump it and hopefully hobble away with just a few minor injuries and hopefully find her way back to the barn and use one of the mares to make her escape.

She slowly opened up the window pane trying not to make too much noise as it let out a loud creak. She turned to see if anyone had heard her but it didn't seem so as she took a deep breath and sat down in the window frame as she swung her legs over and looked down below her.

She closed her eyes knowing it was a long way down and put her arms down behind her ready to push herself off the ledge, when she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind, pulling her in from the window as she turned her head to see one of the men who held her before yelling out "I found her"

She tried to fight him back with all her might, knowing she was so close to making her escape as she cried out "no, no" but the man held onto her arms strongly, when three other men came running up the hallway and were standing in front of her as they looked her over like a taste feast as the brawny man from earlier came over and grabbed her jaw to face him and spoke up telling her "you've been a bad girl"

Serena looked back at him with hatred burning in her eyes after being hit in the stomach multiple times earlier and spit into his face now in redemption then got a quick punch to the side of her face in retaliation.

She shook her head being left dizzy from the hit and looked around at the men surrounding her and was not entirely sure what direction the hit came from or how many of them there were standing there as she shook her head trying to focus when one of the men spoke up stating "I am going to show this bitch myself not to mess with a real man" as he started to unbuckle his belt.

Serena turned her head and looked on in horror as the realization of what he planned on doing came to her and the beating she would soon receive again, while the other men surrounding her started to cheer as she shook her head crying out "no"

She felt two men grab hold of both of her arms and one took hold of her legs as they held her down to the floor. She tried fighting against their hold and twisting her body left and right trying to get away from this as she cried out "stop" and then felt the strong leashing of the leather belt against her skin.

She closed her eyes and felt the pain slap across her bare skin again and tried to think of something else, somewhere else that was warm and beautiful, that wasn't here.

She could feel a third whip against her skin and tried to picture the beauty that was in her mind and all around her, the scent of the wildflowers in bloom, the rustling of the trees nearby and the sound of the water as it flowed along, but instead she could only hear there laughter as one of them spoke up stating "I don't want to wait, I want my piece of her right now"

She opened her eyes wide being faced with the harsh cold reality as the men held her down on the cold tile floor and began to remove her panty when the men's laughter was broken by Constance's voice demanding speaking out loudly "stop this at one"

Serena let out the breath she was holding surprised that of all people she would be pleased to actually see Constance as she walked towards to the four men with a look of strong disapproval and shook her head telling them "you know the rules she is master Christopher's problem to deal with first and then you can have what is left of her, now bring her along"

The men released her arms and legs and stood back up a bit disgruntled that there game would have to wait, while Serena laid there on the floor and shook her head as she cried out no, trying to hold herself from falling to pieces as she curled into a ball not sure how much worse this nightmare could get when the brawny man who still had his belt in his hand lifted her up to her feet telling her "I have a debt to settle with you later"

Constance looked on seeing the darker pink lashings against her skin clearly pleased with the turn of events as she instructed them "bring her this way"

Serena stood there in a trance unable to move her body at all, but just continued shaking her head no as two of the men grabbed onto her arms tightly and dragged her along with them as the tears came streaming down her eyes, she cried out the pain in her heart with one word spoken "Darien"


	68. Chapter 68

Ties That Bind

Chapter 68

Caught in the Trap

Author's Note: Hi everyone I would like to thank all my readers who are following along as the story comes closer to reaching its conclusion. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far and will be pleased with the final chapters as they come near. Also please be advised that the next few chapters do deal with difficult situations so please read on with this is mind. Thanks for all your continued support on this story and please continue to send your reviews and thoughts. Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena slowly walked down the halls following Constance's lead with two guards standing behind her and two more beside her each with a strong grip on each of her arms to make sure she would not be trying anything funny again or going anywhere soon as they turned the corner and led her down a dark long hallway.

She took a look around and felt a cold shiver run down her arms watching where they were leading her too was a very dimly lit area with just a few candles flickering, but she kept her eyes open wide still looking around while trying to keep any hope alive of still escaping, but saw the further along they went her hope was only dissipating.

To her sorrow Christopher's fortress was solid and seemed to only get darker the further along they walked making it difficult to see anything except the few small flickers of light underneath what she could only assume was Christopher's prize wall, where pictures hung of naked women in various poses and she felt a chill go down her spine as they passed, each one more provocative then the next, thinking one day it could be her on one of these walls.

She quickly shook the thought away and took a deep breath in trying to keep up her strong resolve in this otherwise dark place while telling herself "I will never let that be" and then looked up on the wall seeing there like the others was a single candle illuminating the wall, but an open spot without a portrait hanging just waiting for a new arrival to come.

She knew without being told who that last portrait is to be of, her as a vision of herself dressed up in black lace like one of the girls in the portrait came to mind as she let out a loud cry "No" and began pulling at her arms more forcefully.

Constance turned around hearing her remark with a pleased smile, until she witnessed the guards struggling to hold onto her as her grin turned into a scowl and she looked to them angrily demanding "what is the problem can you not do a simple task like this and hold onto the brat"

Serena ignored Constance's snide remark as she continued to fight the men away to get free while kicking her legs back and forth trying to get the bondage around her ankles to loosen and eventually came in contact with one of the men's faces in doing so.

She heard the word "bitch" spoken out loudly, but that was all as she received a fist slammed into her stomach making her hurl over in pain and the men finally took control over the situation as two grabbed her by the arms and one picked up her legs successfully lifting her off the ground as the taller man commented from behind dryly "she is a feisty one"

Constance rolled her eyes back to their comment seeing things were well in hand now, with there prisoner firmly in place as she replied calmly "yes well, Christopher will see to that now follow me" as they carried her the rest of the way down the hall.

Serena felt as somber as she did walking to meet her own death, only that felt more freeing then this did, being carried to a lifetime of servitude to Christopher as they held tightly onto her arms and legs and turned another corner, then stopped in front of the first closed door on the left as they placed her down on the ground.

She looked between the for men then up at the door she stood in front of and let out a large gulp, there was nothing special about the door in front of her, it was just a wooden door, but what waited for her inside made her feel so nervous she was shaking as though she had been a virgin again as she started to feel sick to her stomach when she felt a brunt force behind her pushing her forward up against the door and a tight hand holding her in place while the wood splinters scratched against her cheek she heard one of their voices demanding "you will stay quiet and do as your told"

She couldn't find her voice to speak out and could only nod her head slightly feeling overly nervous of what new terrors awaited her beyond that door, meanwhile Constance watched on with a superior look seeing her standing there helpless with a grin on her face from watching Serena's face turning pale white.

The girl who always had a witty comeback for everything, now stood quiet and would obey the orders given to her as she stated happily "this is where you will be performing your duties. I think you will find it is worthy of your specific talents" as she took a key off of a large key ring.

Serena felt a tear run down her cheek hearing the confirmation of all she is and would be here, one of Christopher's many treats, when one of the men grabbed her by the arms forcing her backward, where she had to stand and witness Constance walking forward and unlocking the door to what would be her newest prison as the other men led, mostly pushed her inside the room.

She looked around the dark room she was to be held in seeing it was small, no larger than the cage she had been held in before. She could feel the bile rising up in her throat knowing what would take place here and realizing it was far worse than anything else she had to deal with before and would rather take the rats over this.

They pushed her forward further into the room as she looked down to what waited, calling for her to complete her duties a bed in the center of the room with bindings attached, a small table set to the side of the bed with a small candle glowing that was slowly burning out, the only light left in this dismal place, and ironically a single rose lying down on the table.

Constance walked passed her with a noticeable look of superiority to let her know clearly who was in charge here as she went over to the small table and picked up the candle, then walked to the opposite wall where there was a long table with a sheet spread out on top of it, as she quickly grabbed the sheet and removed it quickly as she turned to look to Serena with a devious smile stating "we have entered Christopher's playroom"

Serena let out a loud gulp and was unable to look away from the long narrow table where Constance stood, adjacent to the bed where she assumed were Christopher's toys are being kept.

She took a step closer curious and looked down recognizing some of them immediately and there uses from her time with Darien a rope, a whip, a knife, and a paddle, but then there were various other items alongside them she was unfamiliar with, but one specific item looked more ominous than the others and she couldn't take her eyes off of it. A metal object looking like giant claws that had sharp teeth on the end of the blades and a screw on top that tightened in place.

She took a loud gulp having no idea what such an object could be used for, but whatever it was it seemed as though it could cause a great deal of pain and she was afraid to imagine him using such a thing on her.

She tried to take a step back wanting to get as far away from this horrible room as possible, but only ended up stepping back against one of his guards, and couldn't move anywhere else as she felt the man's hands on her shoulders pushing her forward towards the bed as one of the men across from her pointed down to the bed ordering "lie down"

Serena couldn't move feeling her heat steadily beating away and unable to remove her eyes away from the table as she shook her head again stating "no" as the man with the bruise forming around his eye picked up the knife from the table in his hand pointing it towards her as he commented back "do as you're told"

Serena was quivering inside seeing the man holding the knife out in front of her and knew things had taken a dangerous turn, but couldn't remove her eyes off of where Christopher's toys lied nearby and the thought of him using such things on her as she shook her head feeling her knees going weak beneath her and cried out telling them again louder "no I won't"

She tried to fight off the man's hold and turn around and run to get away from this madness, but felt the hold on her shoulders tighten as three others came walking up closer as one grabbed onto her arms holding them tight behind her while another lifted up her legs holding them in place while she continued to fight against their hold squirming back and forth while screaming out in terror "no please"

Constance watched displeased seeing Christopher's idiotic men scrambling around trying to hold onto one girl as she yelled out frustrated "will you get her under control already, what good are you"

Serena continued on with her screams as she buckled and pounded against their hold moving her body left and then right as she knew she was losing the battle and the men carried her over to the bed while they put there full force down holding her on the bed as she continued to wiggle around and scream out loudly "no" which her cries only went on deaf ears.

She felt them put their full weight against her with one man holding her arms down while another held her legs down onto the bed so she couldn't go anywhere, when the man who was wielding the knife walked up closer and cut off the rope around her wrists that were holding them together.

She tried to use this opportunity and pull away unsuccessfully as she felt an extra pull at her arms with them being raised up higher above her head and then replaced by different ties, only much tighter ones.

Her body began to grow tired as she continued to scream and fight against their hold, while pulling to get her arms free, but felt the more she tried to pull away the tighter the bonds around her wrists became as she looked to see Constance standing there with her arms crossed looking smug as always and yelled out begging "let me go please"

To her horror though the more she screamed and begged Constance's smile seemed to grow even wider and the men showed no thought to there earlier altercation they had done with her earlier and continued on with their sworn duty as two men each held down one of her legs holding it still in place as the third cut the rope around her ankles and just as he did with her arms replaced the rope with a new tighter binding around each of her ankles as she looked down at herself tied up and realized for them this was only another day to day occurrence.

She tried to kick and fight to break free with all her might, but the bindings he used were too strong and only seemed to tighten the more she fought. She took a deep breath in knowing the position she was in once again and what would be expected of her here as she continued to fight with everything she had, but there was no release to be found as she saw Constance walk up beside the bed.

She looked up to her feeling the anger burning inside for this woman to that of which she never felt before as she took a deep breath in and cried out "why"

Constance looked down on her tied up with a satisfied smile of what is finally coming due stating pleasantly "yes this will do nicely" as she turned back to the guards telling them calmly "you may go now"

The men all stood in place not sure about leaving there prisoner with this woman who just showed up the other day with orders they needed to follow as Constance looked to them seeing they all still stood in place and her tone turned serious as she angrily demanded "I will take it from here, you may go now"

The brawny man leader of the small pack stepped forward as he looked to her with a shake of his head questioning "why should we follow your orders, how do we know you will keep your word and we will have our chance with her, when he is done"

Constance let out a small chuckle and looked down seeing Serena's eyes open wide by his comment as a pleased smile crossed her face and she walked up to touch the man's chin with a little grin telling him sincerely "do not worry, I will be sure you are given your time with her as well" as she looked back at Serena seeing her still squirming on the bed trying to break free, but knowing there was no escape for her this time as she walked back towards the bed and grabbed onto serena's face holding it tightly in her hand replying "this one has enough to please many"

Serena shook her head away from her tight hold as she cried out to the men "don't listen to her" but only got there laughter and smiles in return as they thought of various ways they could use her for their own enjoyment as the larger man nodded his head to Constance telling her "I will tell Lord Christopher she is ready to welcome him"

Constance turned and looked to the men with a pleased smile knowing Serena would suffer greatly, before she would finally see her come to her ultimate end while telling them with a slight nod to her head "excellent, I will just have a quick talk with her to make sure she knows how to treat her new master"

The men looked to see Serena squirming on the bed still fighting to get free, as the brawny one spoke up telling her "we do have other means to control her if need be, I can have them bring up some"

Constance shook her head knowing of the pills he spoke of, but she did not wish to make this experience any more pleasant and wanted her to be fully aware of everything happening to her as she shook her head telling him back "I do not think that will be necessary, I am sure she is just experiencing some beginning jitters she will be fine"

The men nodded their heads in agreement as they silently left the room and Constance was left alone as she turned around to face Serena lying on the bed seeing the tears streaming down from her eyes as she looked up to Constance with her eyes all red and blurry while asking "why, why are you doing this to me?"

Constance walked over to the bed and she took hold of one of the ropes in her hand holding her arms apart as she spoke "Lord Christopher has been waiting a long while for you, it seems you made an interesting impression on him from your last visit" as she tightened the rope further causing Serena to howl out in pain.

Constance looked to her with a pleased smile hearing her screams, seeing everything going as planned and stating smugly "this is something that Christopher has made up especially for his girls. You see the further you try to struggle the more the ropes will tighten and stretch your limbs out, causing the pain you just experienced" as she reached down and gently tapped Serena's lips knowing after this, she would learn to hold her tongue.

Serena looked up at her with her eyes blazing as she commented back "your insane" but only received her laughter in response as she told her back "you should learn to hold your tongue better especially with those that are responsible for your meals"

Constance watched with a gleam in her eyes as she saw the realization in Serena's face hit her of her current situation as a pleased smile crossed her face stating "oh, but don't worry about the screaming he actually enjoys hearing it"

Serena looked to her with a shake of her head, not understanding what she had done to make Constance's hatred of her this strong as she shook her head asking full of sorrow "why? why are you doing this to me?"

Constance looked down to her angrily as though she didn't know and went to pick up the knife from the table in her hand as she held it up ready to destroy that pretty face of hers he found so appealing while screaming out "why because you took everything from me, you are the thorn of my existence before you came along I had everything under my control" as she took a deep breath then put the knife back down on the table knowing justice would soon prevail and stated with a pleased smile "although I cannot take all the credit for you being here, because as I have stated before you cause nothing but trouble and Christopher has his own plans for you as well"

Serena let out a loud gulp knowing Constance was unstable and remembering her last time she was here with Darien when Christopher had tried attacking her. After the altercation she had with him in her room, she hadn't questioned further on why Darien did what he did other than being told she belonged to him, but the way he left Christopher with the deep cuts and bruises on his face left her questioning how things had been left between them and knew she was to pay the ultimate price for his misfortune.

Constance looked down seeing the understanding dawn on her of what she was responsible for causing as she continued on telling her with a grin "once he is through with you though, you will be mine to deal with until the next time he is ready for you and deal with you I shall or at least what will be left of you. Oh, and Serena don't think you will be getting any special treatment here" as she began to laugh loudly at her own comment telling her pleased "he will be with you soon" and then continued laughing as she turned to leave the room locking the door behind her.

Serena lied there alone in the room tied up on the bed as she looked around knowing this was it and had to find something to break herself free, but there was nothing within her grasp and she could do nothing, but wait, wait for him to come for her as she looked across from her seeing where his toys lied and what he planned on doing to her as she tried once more to pull harder at the ropes.

Serena tried with all her might to break away the ropes that held her down, but just ended up screaming out louder as Constance had mentioned the ropes that held her in place were too strong and each time she tried to pull away it only caused further pain to shoot through her arms and legs as she felt the strain of them being pulled tighter and finally lied down on the bed letting out a deep breath feeling defeated and exhausted with no way to escape.

She placed her head back down to catch her breath and closed her eyes trying to imagine herself somewhere else. Like in one of her story books where the hero was always there just in the nick of time to save the day. She had a tear roll down her cheek thinking of a strong man with warm arms, who would come and rescue her freeing her from this dismal place as he held her up close to him and gently rubbed her back, then placed a tender kiss to her lips as he told her "it's alright your with me and safe now"

She opened her eyes up wide and took a deep breath in realizing the man she envisioned in her fantasy as her hero was Darien. She let out a small sniffle trying to remember his scent or the feel of his touch, and his warm smile and knew she would never experience any of it again, it was all over. This was no storybook and she would not have a happy ending she belonged to Christopher now, when she heard her nightmare begin as the door slowly opened and then closed.

She lied there trembling hearing his footsteps walking up closer to the bed and then turned her head to the side, but from her view could only see Christopher's waist standing next to the bed wearing only his dressing robe as she cringed inside not wanting to think what waited beneath that robe as she tried to move herself further away, but there was nowhere to go.

Christopher looked down to her pleased seeing Constance had done well with her lying there before him, the way he pleased wearing almost nothing, the one that got away, leaving him with many sleepless nights as he reached down to run his hand over her smooth leg saying with a small grin "I've been waiting a long time for this and now you're all mine to do as I please"

Serena tried to dull the aching pain away as she struggled to get away from his touch, but to her dismay he seemed to actually enjoy watching her struggle as he licked his lips like a hungry animal for a delicious piece of juicy meat lying before him.

She felt her lower lip trembling knowing there was nowhere to go as he ran his fingers slowly down from her neck, between her breasts, along her flat stomach, down to her womanhood and then stopped just before her entrance as he looked down at the redness between her thighs where he had caressed her earlier with a genuine smile telling her "you are not going to give me trouble as you did earlier will you, my tasty treat" as he moved his hand down to her abdomen giving it a tender touch

Serena could no longer hold in the pain and hurt she felt any further, being left in this position again with him, feeling his slimy hands on her, she had always tried to stay optimistic no matter how dark the situation had been, but this time there was no good, there was nothing left for her to try to imagine a better life that awaited somewhere with people who cared as she began to cry out "stop please"

Christopher stopped what he was doing as he wiped some of the saliva away from his mouth and raised his head up to see her tear stained face, with her eyes begging for a release, that would never come as he shook his head telling her annoyed "this won't do at all, I can't enjoy myself with you looking at me like the tender pussy you are"

Serena looked to him as she let out a small breath feeling a small bit of hope left in her that somewhere in this person was a man with a soul and he wouldn't force her into this, but she was still unsure what he would do with her as she watched on with terror in her eyes seeing the worst of him instead as he turned back to the table where he kept his toys.

She began to shake thinking the worst was to come now, she could only see his back turned to her and was not sure what kind of plans he had to be carried out as she cried out her worries and fears screaming "no please" but then let out the breath she held as she saw him turn around holding onto a black blind fold as he walked over tying it around her head so she couldn't see anything at all.

She lied there in the complete darkness with Christopher nearby which left her stomach more unsettled not knowing what he would plan to do with her next as she felt him run two fingers along her tender breasts as he spoke teasingly "you don't like to play do you, well you and I will be doing some exploring with these later"

Serena shook her head not wanting to think of anyone else placing their hands on her as she cried out "no" while left unable to see the curve of his lips as he planned what he was going to do with her next as she felt him grab hold of her tit through the thin material and gave it a slight tug telling her "much better, now I can have some fun and give you what you so richly deserve"

Serena's whole body was quivering as he ran a finger slowly up her throat as he lifted up her chin to face him as he looked down at her soft skin pleased seeing her all tied up for him with no place to go and no one to run too, as a smirk crossed his face thinking of what a marvelous portrait this would make, his present waiting to be unwrapped as a smirk crossed his face knowing he would have to have it commissioned and asked her "what do we say Serena?"

She took a deep breath in and turned her head away, knowing she would not be able to escape, but refused to give him any satisfaction in doing so, no matter what it meant would happen to her, she wouldn't give in and lose part of herself to a man like him and become a zombie like the rest of his girls.

Christopher looked on pleased seeing her outward defiance knowing she would be an added challenge, which he would enjoy crushing that out of her stating back "still feisty are we, well I have experience dealing with others like you and I will enjoy breaking that out of you"

Christopher gave her a light pat on the cheek, then walked over to the table and picked up a cat o' nine tails from one of the draws with a smile knowing after a few whips from this she would be begging to be spared and do whatever he asks as he turned back to her stating "you are new so obviously you have not learned the rules you will obey by yet, but I will break you in like all the rest, your response for me is 'yes please master' now what do we say Serena?"

She turned her head around to where she heard his voice come from as she shook her head telling him vehemently "I'd rather die" and then felt an intense pain hit across her abdomen as she bucked forward from the pain, but the bindings held her down as the pain continued and he screamed at her louder "you will learn in time to respect me as your master"

She closed her eyes tight as the pain continued on one lashing after another while he screamed out again "now what do we say Serena?"

She felt her skin burning with every slash, every open cut he created, caused the pain running through to grow with intensity, but if her time with Darien showed her anything it was how much she could still endure, then opened her eyes up wide to the darkness surrounding her as she took a deep breath in and let it back out telling him with vengeance "never"

Darien stayed quiet for most of the ride even though the thoughts in his head were otherwise. He had considered Christopher a friend for many years and enjoyed his company before. They would stay up many nights over an open pint and share their stories of female conquests and he knew of how Christopher preferred to get his pleasures by getting women to submit to him by beating it out of them.

He took a deep breath in hearing her words to him from what seemed so long ago, but was not so long ago when he thought about it as she looked up at him asking bravely why must you do this, what pleasure do you get from seeing me like this and he knew without any doubt what his answer would be and he couldn't let that happen, not again, and definitely not to her as he pushed his horse into a faster gallop, riding harder than he had ever done so before.

He could hear Midnight's heavy breathing beneath him and everything that at one time he found the most important in his life all of a sudden changed in a matter of an instant, she needed him now. All that mattered most was getting her back where she belonged as he pushed his horse along down winding lesser traveled paths, making getting to her his only priority.

After a long journey completed in half the time it would normally take, he saw his saving grace, the large house in front of him where she was being held and dismounted his horse before Midnight came to a complete halt. He ran up to the large door and slammed his fist on it, pounding while he screamed out "open at once" still hoping he wasn't too late.

He waited two seconds and no one came to the door as he raised his hand again and slammed his fist harder on the door over and over again growing more impatient with each passing second while screaming out louder "open up now" as his men arrived up beside him.

He looked to his four men standing beside him as they placed their hands down on the hilts of their swords knowing they felt the same way he did and would use brunt force if necessary, but would not be leaving the premises without Serena with them no matter what the cost, somewhere inside these doors she was there and she needed him and he would get her back, while teaching Christopher a valuable lesson doing so.

He knocked again this time harder while screaming out the last of his patience he had telling them "let me in or I will tear this whole place down brick by brick", but still there was no answer as he raised his hand up to knock once more, but Andy held his arm up stopping him.

He looked to Andy aggravated that he would question his behavior now of all times, but stopped when he saw Andy stand in front of the others with a look of determination in his eyes telling them "if they won't open the door, then we'll find our own way in and break the door down if necessary"

The others all nodded their heads in agreement tired of wasting more valuable time as Malcolm pointed down the road telling them "there was a down tree back there we can use that"

Darien nodded his head in agreement not wanting to waste any further time on his deepest polite protocol telling them "be quick about it"

The four men turned around to face the front pathway when they heard the door open slowly just a crack and a young very timid boy servant stood there asking bashfully "what can I do for you?"

Darien rushed forward and pushed the door all the way open as he rushed inside followed by his men holding onto their swords as Andy blocked the door from closing and Darien grabbed the startled boy by his shirt collar, no longer in the mood for games demanding "where is he?"

The boy stood there shaking with nerves unsure who these men are to come barging in here like this or what they wanted as he asked frieghtened "who?"

Darien was in no mood to play games or waste any more time with foolish questions as he pushed the boy up against the wall in a threatening manor telling him "your master Lord Christopher that's who, send for him now"

The boy stood there quivering looked at the five men standing before him, four of which held swords all up pointing his way. They all looked very intimidating, but none so much as the one who was holding him by the collar who looked like he would break his neck any second if he didn't answer properly and looked to Darien nervously telling him "I can't Lord Christopher left word he was not to be disturbed"

The boy could tell by the darkness the man had in his eyes it was obviously the wrong thing to say as the man released his shirt collar and grabbed him up by the neck instead raising him off the floor so his feet were dangling from the floor telling him in a deadly tone "get him here now" then quickly dropped the boy down to the floor in front of him.

The boy was shaken with nerves as he took a few deep breaths unsure what to do, go against his master's orders or do as the scary man says as he scrambled back up to his feet and nodded his head whispering back "okay"

He ran towards the staircase quickly trying to get away from the room and these mad men, after almost wetting himself doing so when another sharp voice echoed from the top of the stairs telling him "you may go about your duties Adam"

Darien stopped in place recognizing the voice in an instant as his fists came together in a fit of rage and slowly turned around only to see none other than Constance come walking down the stairs using the same controlling manner he was used to.

His eyes pierced together in thin slits seeing her walking down the steps towards him with her head held high in a proud manner and what was for a brief moment of surprise was replaced entirely with anger as he quickly realized how Christopher knew where to find Serena.

He turned to the boy seeing him standing in place unsure what to do now and shook his head telling him in a lethal tone "you better find your master and quick as this woman's life is growing short" and then stepped forward as he slammed his fist across her jaw knocking her off balance, but before she could hit the floor he grabbed hold of her by the neck putting her up against the wall and grabbed his own knife from his holster putting it up to her neck demanding "what have you done now, you selfish bitch"

Constance looked to him and wiped a small bit of blood from the side of her mouth with a pleased smile, not letting him intimidate her telling him back stubbornly "I'm telling you nothing"

Darien gave her a small grin as he replied back calmly "is that so" and then dropped her down to the floor where his men watched on knowing she had just released the storm raging within him as they took a step back.

Darien took a deep breath in holding the knife in his hand slightly touching the tip of his finger as he let the breath he held out slow telling her in a low menacing voice "you tried to kill her, you almost killed me, and then you do this" as he quickly backhanded her across the face knocking her down to the floor and stepped forward putting the knife point up to her neck screaming out "where is she, tell me now? Or I'll make sure my aim is better next time" as he cut her across her shoulder.

The boy stood there stunned watching this man being abusive with Constance holding her body down to the floor and raising a knife up to her neck as he shook his head never witnessing someone being killed before and was sure he may actually do it then cried out worried "sir please don't"

Andy looked over seeing this nervous boy who was obviously new and unfamiliar with the going on around here as he walked over putting a hand to his shoulder telling him with a small smile "unless you want to have this woman's blood shed all over the floor which I am certain will be very difficult to clean up. I would suggest you get Lord Christopher down here now"

Adam looked over seeing Darien holding the knife point up to Constance's as he slowly began to spin it and thought he may really go through with it and kill her, as he looked to the other man beside him expecting him to do something to stop this, but seeing instead he stood by calmly watching with an added little smirk saying to the kid "and you might want to hurry" The boy didn't hesitate again and quickly ran from the room.

Darien paid no heed to Andy's warning or anything other than keeping his knife right up at Constance's skin as he watched another small drop of blood being released from her as he looked down to her ruthless calculating face saying coldly "believe me there is nothing I would enjoy more than spilling your blood right here, but I am in a bit of a hurry and you have information I want, now unless you want me to kill you, where you sit start talking, but I promise it will only delay the beating you will receive"

Constance looked up to Andy for some assistance knowing he could be the voice of reason at times, but did not receive any support as she saw him lean back against the wall with his arms crossed enjoying the show.

Darien held the knife up right against her chest as he grabbed her hand and opened her palm up then pointed the knife into it and pushed down slightly bringing out a red stream of blood down from her hand as he remembered finding Serena on her hands and knees after injuring her hand which he had a strong suspicion Constance had something to do with that as well as he looked down to her ordering out "I will destroy you a piece at a time if I must, now start talking I'm sure you had something to do with this where is she?"

Constance did not seem so perturbed by his threats knowing he could do no real harm and needed to keep her alive to find his precious Serena as she held a smug face telling him back "I'll never tell you anything. I don't work for you any longer remember you dismissed me, my alliance is to Christopher now"

Darien's temper rose not in the mood to hear any more excuses from her as he lifted up his knife ready to jab it into her smug face for the last time as he screamed out again "where is she?"

Constance only laughed at him not taking any of his threats seriously while telling him back "you won't kill me, why your no more dangerous than a little puppy dog; if you harm me you will never get what you want most your precious Serena who right now is being fucked good and hard by Lord Christopher" as she started to laugh loudly telling him "why before I came down here I could hear her screams"

Andy quickly reacted as he ran over and grabbed Darien's arm midair before he killed her on spot as he held his arm back tightly with all his might as Constance kneeled up from the floor in a fit of laughter while Andy told him "she is just trying to bait you, you need to keep her alive until we can get Serena back and then dispose of the bitch"

Darien looked down seeing her still laughing not taking the threat against her own life serious and knew Andy was right that he needed to find Serena first and if that meant letting her live a few extra minutes so be it as he stood and took a few steps back telling his men "don't let her out of your sight"

Constance stood back up from the floor as she looked to see Darien's most trusted men all standing around her with their swords out ready for their master to give the word as Malcolm looked to Darien telling him with a little smirk "just say when sir I will take great pleasure in slicing her head clean off"

Constance stood there seeing Darien's men nod their heads in agreement, knowing they would follow his orders blindly as she raised her hand to her own throat and let out a gulp, then witnessed three of Christopher's own men who wanted a taste of Serena for themselves come walking down the steps and knew that the score just became even as she began to laugh harder and looked to Darien saying in a mocking tone "why your precious Serena is finding out right now what a real man feels like inside her"

Darien's eyes turned black as he slowly turned around and sauntered up to her keeping himself composed as Andy suggested and he was right she was just trying to get under his skin and it was working as he slowly walked over to her.

He stood in front of her for only a millimeter away as she continued on laughing and he didn't say a word, then reached his arm out grabbed her up by the neck lifting her high off the ground choking her with only his tight fist wrapped around her neck as new voices joined the crowd asking "what is going on in here?"

The troop of three soldiers came walking down the steps unsure what all the commotion was about, but seeing three men blocking their entrance and two others in the center of the floor one with his hand around Constance's neck as they seamlessly walked down to the last step and the lead commander in his most menacing voice spoke out to the newcomers telling them "you there start talking and state your business here"

Constance's legs were dangling mid-air as she tried to grab onto Darien's arm to release her for air, but his hold was too strong as she looked to the others for assistance, but Darien didn't seem to pay mind or care about the new arrivals, while her arms frayed around her trying to breath as he ordered her loudly "I'm tired of your games talk"

Malcolm came walking up behind Darien while he looked to Constance seeing her face turning blue as he patted her now injured shoulder telling her with a deep laugh "some puppy huh?"

Darien saw her eyes rolling back as her face became very white and finally released his hold on her dropping her down to the floor, knowing he wouldn't get the answers he seeked with her dead, while Malcolm drew his sword on her so she wouldn't try to move and Darien turned to the group of men who just entered the room telling them "we have not come to cause trouble, but are looking for a girl"

The three men came entering the foyer and walked up to Darien recognizing him from before as one of Christopher's more frequent guests and seeing the other soldiers he was with standing before them holding onto their swords ready for a rumble if it came to that with Constance still on her knees gasping for breath as the tallest most brawny of the bunch crossed his arms in front of him and shook his head telling him foully "well you'll have to wait your turn, you see we get first dibs at her, when Christopher is finished"

One of the men he was with who had a large bruise forming around his right eye looked around him seeing they were now surrounded by four men all holding swords pointed to their chest with deep scowls on their faces as he began to laugh nervously stating "although I am sure we can work something out"


	69. Chapter 69

Ties That Bind

Chapter 69

No Escape

Author's Note Hi everyone thanks for keep sending your views and following along, only six more chapters after this one as the story comes closer to reaching its end which to me is a little bitter sweet as I have enjoyed writing about these characters growth, but anyway just wanted to give you a heads up this chapter does gets very dark at times and can be a bit disturbing in some instances with strong acts of violence so please be aware and if you do not feel comfortable reading, please do not do so. Thanks for following along and please continue to send your thought and reviews. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

"I do not wish to hurt you Serena" Christopher said as he walked past her taking in the view of his newest conquest lying there before him on the bed, he ran his hand slowly over her knee seeing the way it trembled as he told her "I also do not take well to disrespect from any of my girls, do you understand what I am telling you"

Serena closed her eyes and took a deep breath in knowing she would not let herself give in to the likes of him, no matter what the consequences were for her actions she would face them as she shook her head responding back "I understand"

Christopher began to remove his robe pleased to see that she understood her place and would now see things his way and behave as she should when he heard her the rest of tight comment following telling him "I Understand completely, that you are a bastard and need to tie women up to come to your bed, because there is no woman in her right mind who would come to you willingly"

Christopher dropped his robe down to the floor seeing that she would be harder to control, but not impossible as he walked over to the bed and gently touched her forehead asking her "I see now was that a nice thing to say to me Serena"

Serena took a deep breath in wanting to be far away from him and this place for good, but knew there was only one way out of this and she refused to give in to his delusional fantasies and obey his wishes as she commented back "may you only receive the same curtesy you have shown myself as well as all the other girls you have locked up around this torture chamber"

Christopher let out a loud chuckle as he commented back "well the way you speak, no wonder your father sold you off at a dismal rate after hearing the way you speak to your male superiority, but I can assure you once I am through you will learn to hold that tongue of yours"

Serena lied there closing her eyes tight as she pictured the gleam in her father's eyes when he shut the door on her permanently. Christopher's words had stung her deep as they were meant to, but she was not surprised to hear the confirmation that he thought so little of her and just wished she had taken more care of Darien's warning to stay far away from the man as she replied back coldly "the man you speak of is an angry drunk, but what is your excuse"

Christopher looked to her with a deep scowl seeing she would need some added persuasion as he walked over and placed his hand along the table where he kept his toys and told her back plainly "my oh, my they told me you were a bit feisty, well I will have to see what can be done about breaking that out of you"

Serena let out a loud gulp not liking the sound of that and pictured in her mind the worst beating she had received from Montgomery right here in this very household and the thought of which made her shutter as she tried to pull her arms free of the ropes again, but the more she tried the tighter the bindings became while stretching her arms and legs out further.

She bit down on her lower lip trying to hold in the screams that wanted to prevail, as she took in a few deep breaths instead refusing to give into Christopher and show any pain or weakness in her current situation.

Christopher moved his hands slowly across his various toys as he looked down at the bed seeing her lying there before him, biting down tightly on her lower lip as a smile crossed his face knowing he was finally going to get his revenge on the bitch and teach her a lesson on not to getting in the way of what he wants and too hold back her tongue as he spoke aloud stating "when I am through with you, the only words that will come out of your mouth will be how may I please you master""

Serena closed her eyes tight not wanting to think of a day when such a thing could ever be possible as she shook her head firmly telling him back "only in your fantasy"

Christopher let out a loud laugh hearing the sharp tongue she dared to use against him, that he will enjoy silencing as he circled her ankle with his hand and gave it a tight squeeze to make sure the bondage was firmly in place and spoke in a menacing tone telling her "my, you do have a loose tongue don't you, well let me see what I can do about teaching you the proper way to use it" as he released her ankle and picked up one of his toys from the table and walked over to the bed.

Serena lied there on the bed as she heard his footsteps getting closer and could feel the room getting colder around her, she felt herself trembling knowing that he was planning on using another one his toys on her and even though it caused her a great deal of pain she refused to stay silent and end up like one of his girls without a soul.

She took a deep breath in willing herself to be able to withstand all pain again after the last beating which she could still feel the burning of each lash again her skin, but she would do so again and again until there was nothing left as she commented further "what are the toys for, are you not able to be a proper man without them?"

Christopher let out a delighted chuckle knowing of how he would enjoy making her pay for every rude comment that left her mouth as he brushed his hand along her shoulder blade telling her "you have a smart mouth and I will take great pleasure on dispelling that out from you"

Serena lied there terrified there was no way out of this and the pain would soon start up again only possibly worse, but tried not to show him how much inside she was trembling as he placed his hand underneath her chin and raised her head up higher until she was craning her neck all the way back as he told her sadistically "do as I say and open your mouth wide for me"

Serena lied there motionless terrified of what was to come next what horrible things could run through a mind like his, but refused to give in to any of his whims and punishments as she kept her mouth tightly shut and shook her head no

Christopher looked on her pleased expecting her defiance as he watched the sweat that was starting to come down from her brow and knew she would be difficult, but not impossible to train and now she was his to do as he pleased and he was always up for the challenge especially one as juicy as this.

He placed both of his hands down over her mouth and nose holding her down to the bed and watched as she struggled underneath him, squirming around like a small worm trying to breathe and then finally after about 30 seconds and seeing how blue her face was becoming he took his hands away as he stood back watching as she opened her mouth up wide gasping for air.

He reached down and pushed a stray hair away from her mouth and then took a tight grab hold of the rest of her hair and pulled her head all the way back, straining her neck completely as he spoke in an authoritive manner telling her "now you will do as I tell you to do and open your mouth wide for me Serena"

Serena looked up at him as she struggled to regain her breath after almost being suffocated and simply nodded her head, knowing unlike with Darien, Christopher was a different kind of monster all together and she wouldn't put it past him to kill her if she did not do as he wanted as she hesitantly started to open up her mouth and waited.

Christopher looked down seeing she barely opened her mouth wide enough to whistle as he held tightly onto the object in his hand and placed it up against her lips and explained "what I hold in my hands is called a choke pear it is a delightful little object and will help teach you to speak respectfully to those above you, mainly everyone that is"

Serena wished she didn't have the blindfold over her eyes at that moment because it would have made her aim much better as she turned her heads to the side and spit out letting him know her thoughts on such an object.

Christopher looked down at his chest where there was a small bit of saliva running down as he released her hair and quickly smacked her across the face for such behavior replying "you will pay for that" as he covered her nose with his hand and shoved the metal object inside her mouth.

Serena could feel the large metal object inside her mouth as she tossed her head left and right it was cold and intruding, but otherwise the pain was not as bad as she expected it to be as Christopher removed his hand from over her nose and she relaxed some knowing the fear was worse in her head then otherwise, until she felt what it actually does and why it is called a choke pear.

She felt as the sides of the object started opening up slowly stretching her whole mouth out wider as she felt the full effects of his toy and the tears started dripping down from her eyes, feeling that any moment her jaw would crumble to pieces.

She wanted to scream from the pain, but couldn't think or feel anything besides the stretching on the inside of her mouth and then in her moment of complete despair Christopher leaned down and took one of her nipples between his fingers as he gave it a sharp pull as he looked to her asking "now that I have you where I want, nod your head yes if this gives you pleasure"

Serena lied there and didn't think that anything could be worse than what she had already lived through, but she was by far mistaken, this was far worse than anything she had experienced before as she struggled for each breathe, she took

Christopher looked on displeased not hearing any response from her that he liked as he loosened his hold on her tit and step towards the head of the bed as he gently ran his hand over her forehead seeing how red her cheeks were becoming and looked down on his pupil knowingly asking "have you learned your lesson now? And will be holding back your tongue"

Serena was not sure how much more of this she could withstand before the darkness finally consumed her whole and she could do nothing more than slightly shake her head no and even that was painful to do in her current position, but she would not let herself go down until her last breath.

Christopher let out a small huff knowing she would be an added challenge then some of the others, but did not want to make this end to quickly and have her pass out on him taking away his fun as he placed one hand over her throat and slowly undid the screw.

Serena lied still feeling her mind circling around as she was finally treated to the sweet release that came along with Christopher unscrewing the clamp and slowly removing the torture device from her mouth.

She slowly moved her mouth around and could breathe again as she relaxed down knowing she had won and withstood the worst pain he could do to her, while he looked down on her amused asking "are we going to be a good girl Serena and only have polite things to say"

Serena went to open her mouth to respond and had a sudden coughing spasm after the sudden impact of having air being returned back to her lungs as her body jerked forward and back again from the restraints holding her to the bed.

She finally got her breathing under control and settled back down to the bed, as he used one of his fingers and wiped away the small trace of blood that ran down from her lips and let out a small delightful chuckle asking "well what do we say Serena?"

She lied there trembling knowing of the various horrors that she would have to experience by giving into him and what she would become by doing so, but was afraid to have him use another one of his so -called toys on her, but what scared her the most was losing a part of herself and all her hopes and dreams to him as she shook her head telling him quietly "I'd rather die"

Christopher looked on surprised seeing the flush on her face, knowing his toy did its jobs, but she would put up a good fight, but he was still better and there was still much that she would have to learn to be and obedient servant and obey him as all the other do before her. This was far from over as he told her back calmly "Serena you will only end up hurting yourself, accept your fate, you are mine now and will do as you are told. Perhaps I will go a little easier on you if you behave properly, that is unless you want to see what some of my other toys can do?"

Serena shook her head no, not imagining it could get any worse then what she had already experienced, but didn't want to find out what his other toys he had hidden away, that he planned to using on her were for as she frantically shook her head telling him back "no, no don't"

Christopher nodded his head pleased knowing he got through the first phase of his plans with her and she now understood the consequences for speaking out of place as he replied back "very well, we shall see how well you do at following directions"

Serena felt a moment of peace knowing he would not be choosing anything else from the table as she heard him place something down on the table nearby, but then returned a second later and placed his hand down reaching out and grabbing onto her breast squeezing it tightly.

She closed her eyes tight, knowing this was what he had chosen her for, this was her special gift or so she was told, but his touch was different it wasn't Darien's tender touch at all and she hated what had become of her, when she heard him let out a loud groan knowing he was getting himself off asking her deliriously "do you enjoy my touch Serena, tell me you do"

She closed her eyes and tried to picture herself being somewhere else, anywhere else but here with him, but nothing seemed to come to mind at the moment when she heard him ask again more forcefully while he used one of his hands to grab onto her breast firmly while the other she could only assume by the guttural breathing that he doing, he was getting himself off with the other while he told her louder and more demanding "answer me Serena do you enjoy my touch?"

She let out a small whimper feeling his rough hands on her and knew no matter if she lived a hundred more years she would never be able to block out this horrible room from her memory or the man who took great pleasure in causing others pain and she knew she had no other choice other than answer him wisely or else deal with another one of his torture devices as she cried out telling him "no I don't"

Christopher's satisfied smile turned into a grim frown after hearing her fierce response as he ran his handover her stomach stating "I see, well I will get you to change your mind" as he ejaculated himself all over her stomach, then put his mouth down and took one of her nipples between his teeth and gave it a slight pull as he nibbled down on it then released it from his teeth and whispered by her ear saying "you taste so good. I want to have another bite of you. Now tell me where would you like me to put my tongue on you next"

Serena let out a small sob hating this place and hating him more and wanted to get away, far, far away from this place, back to another time when she was treated with a warm gentleness as she cursed herself for every choice she ever made that led her up to this moment as she shook her head telling Christopher back "does it matter what I say"

Christopher stood up erect hearing the feistiness still left within her as he shook his head in disapproval telling her "that is not the answer I want to hear from you Serena, now what have we spoken about, you will answer properly to your master or face your punishment. You don't want me to have to punish you, again do you?"

Serena closed her eyes tight afraid of what devilish thing he had planned to do to her next, but knew by giving into him she would be giving away a part of herself and everything she believed in that things would always be brighter another day as she cried out telling him "a man who must beat a woman to gain his own pleasure is surely over compensating for something"

Christopher shook his head not sure what Montgomery let her get away with, but he was weak and here she would learn her proper place and hold back her tongue or face the consequences, as he walked back over to his table and looked down at some of his other toys that he had not had a chance to experiment with lately as he picked one up and walked back over to the bed asking her "has that mouth of yours learned to stay shut or must I do it for you"

She wanted desperately to just give in to the darkness and find her own release, but this would be her hardest struggle to just survive and she couldn't give him what he wanted to hear as she shook her head telling him back "never"

Christopher nodded his head expecting her idiotic answer as he grabbed her by the jaw and turned her head to face him as he watched her struggling underneath his hold as he forced her mouth open wider and stuck a clamp inside that grabbed hold of her tongue as he began to pull forward with a hard tug watching the way she struggled underneath him.

Serena struggled back and forth trying to get away while feeling her cheek bones pulling harshly through her skin while Christopher let out a loud chuckle as he looked down on her knowing she would give into his every demand or face further consequences as he asked her "now that tongue of yours has been loosened up a bit let's see if you have anything useful to say?"

He removed the clamp from her tongue and placed it on the small side table, then gave her a small tap on the bottom of her chin, while she slowly closed her mouth feeling the deep tenderness all through her face and was unsure if she would ever be able to eat or swallow anything ever again after this as she took a deep breath and felt the air as it exhaled through her mouth, but was grateful he was unable to felt the tears that were welling up in her eyes at the moment as she shook her head telling him back through desperate cries "I will never be one of your girls"

Christopher looked to her amazed that she was still holding out, but it would make no differences as he let out a loud chuckle telling her "I see, well I usually wait on this until after I try my girls on for a while, but in your case I will make an exception" as he walked over to the table and picked up his personal brander.

He carefully touched the top of it with his finger to feel how hot it is and then walked back over to the bed where she lied and pressed it firmly against her ribcage permanently burning his initials into her skin as her loud cries echoed throughout the small room.

Christopher held the brander down against her skin a second longer then he actually needed too as he replied back coldly "I am your master and all will see you are mine now, and soon you won't forget it either" as he lifted the brander from her skin leaving his mark a large letter "C" burned in its place so she would always know she was his.

He looked down at his prize lying there quivering before him as a smile crossed his face expecting her to answer more wisely as he spoke up requiring "now that your tongue has had some time to loosen up, answer me Serena where would you like me to put my mouth on you next?"

Serena took a few deep breaths trying to hold herself together knowing with each passing moment it was an added challenge to stay strong and further withstand the pain that he inflicted as she cried out telling him quickly "go find some other whore"

Christopher looked down at her angrily seeing that she was still not going to be obeying by his orders as he walked along the bed, and slowly ran his finger along her sensitive skin where his toys had left there permanent markings as he told her with a small grin "very well if that is how you wish to play it I can be very resilient to get what I want, but know I am not the one currently tied to the bed and to receive my mercy first you must say please"

Serena was shaking inside and was not sure how much more of this she could possibly take. She knew his threats were real and the pain would only become worse before she would find herself eventually giving in to the darkness that consumed her when she heard another voice in her head, it came out of the darkness as a whisper of a distant memory.

It was his voice from another time in a dark room much like this where he had her tied up against her will to his bed in a similar fashion, only it wasn't pain she had felt from him then, but a pleasure that would consume her whole body and mind, where it had all got started as she heard his voice in her head telling her 'come on Serena you know you want it, all you have to do is say please'

She closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath in knowing as much as she tried to fight him then she did give in and what she had found with him was something else, something unexpected that was warm and tender.

She took a deep breath in and could feel the burning against her skin and imagined herself being back in his study again curled up below him on a blanket in front of the fireplace as Darien's hands roamed along over every inch of her body as his mouth trailed along her skin leaving her hot and wanting more as she breathed out delicately "please"

Christopher looked on amused seeing that she was finally learning her place and who was in charge now, that she belonged solely to him to do with as he pleases as he lowered his mouth down to kiss along her neckline while his hand gripped tightly onto her breast.

Serena open her eyes up wide being tossed back into the harshness of her reality as she began to struggle, then cringed feeling the touch she felt was not the same as in her fantasy and would never be so again, feeling Christopher's rough touch against her skin and his salty tongue trail down her neck, this was no fantasy as she cried out "stop"

Christopher looked to her amused knowing even though she was still fighting him, from the small groan he heard her release, eventually she would get off on his touch as he stated pleased "well this has been fun, but I am not interested in a small sampling. it is now time to get to more enjoyable parts. I am going to make you come and come hard for me"

Serena took a deep breath in and felt like she was going to be sick as she tried to hold the bile back in her throat feeling as he positioned himself at her tender region and slipped his hand down inside the panty she wore.

She felt all of her insides cringing from his touch as she begged him "stop" but he didn't as he continued up higher to touch her inside walls causing her to shutter as he looked on pleased asking "come Serena you know you want more of my touch, tell me you do, scream out my name for more"

Serena closed her eyes tight not wanting to be here, to feel this any longer, or hear his voice ever again to just give in to the darkness around her as she let out a small sob and tried to think of another time when she felt warm and safe, but nothing seemed to come to mind.

She felt him spreading her legs further apart to his touch and as much as she tried struggling against it there was no use and no escape as she spit out the words "you will never be half the man he is, never" as she cried out the one name she wanted most "Darien"

She felt the pressure immediately come off of her legs, but soon realized she was surrounded by another kind of darkness a hatred that burned within him and knew the grave mistake she had made of challenging his pride by calling out another name. Darien's name, as she inwardly cringed and waited for what would come to be.

She could hear Christopher's footsteps walking around the room, but so far he had remained quiet and not spoken a word to her, but that only left her more uneasy because she knew the pain that would soon follow would be intense and possibly the worst so far she has had to be dealt with, but she could not find it in herself to regret what she needed most.

She waited silently for what in actuality was only about a minute, but felt like an entire lifetime to her, until he finally spoke through the darkness spitting out the words "Darien you will forget that name" and then she felt the sudden lash against her skin followed by a second and then a third.

The lashings were quick and sudden, but held his full force behind each one as she felt the wave of pain hit against her bare chest and she let out a loud scream while hearing his loud roar as he commanded her "you are mine now not his, you will call out only my name, not his I own you"

She felt the lashing come down hard ripping her skin to shards as she cried out each time the leather strap touched, connecting with her skin four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten more times as she lied their feeling her breathing steadily declining as he screamed out "you will never mention that name again is that understood. He is gone to you" and then she felt two more lashings following until finally it stopped, but the pain continued.

She lied still on the bed her whole body felt raw and torn apart, she thought she had experienced pain before, but this was something else wild and fierce with an uncontrollable rage behind it as the tears began to well up in her eyes not knowing how much longer she could continue this way.

She lied there in her own despair not thinking it could possibly get any worse than what she was living through, but she was wrong as her greatest displease came feeling as he placed his hands down at her sides and gently rubbed over her stomach trying to soothe her body down after the torture he just inflicted on her while saying gently "I do not enjoy punishing you Serena. I wish you would stop making me do so"

She lied there breathless feeling her limbs pulled out to their furthest extent, her skin flamed up from where he repeatedly whipped her, the burning on her side where he marked her as his, and the shattered feeling of her jaw from having her mouth yanked open and she couldn't stand it anymore as she tried to sit up and fight against the bindings that kept her down as she screamed back at him "liar, you enjoy this you know you do, you get off on inflicting pain on others"

Christopher moved his hands up and down her torso slowly touching every spot of his new special project and decided he needed to take it extra slow with this one in order to get her to learn her lesson fully as he spoke softly asking "now was that a nice thing to say to your master?"

Serena took a deep breath knowing however she answered him back it would not make any difference, he was getting off on the pain that he inflicted upon her and whether she answered him the way he expected or not he would find another way to cause her more pain as she shook her head telling him back "you're sick"

Christopher let out a small laugh, finding her most amusing even after he beat her senseless, she still had yet to learn her lesson as he repeated her comment back asking "sick am I" then walked back over to the table and took out a metal device that looked like metal claws as he walked back over to her and wiped some of the sweat away from her forehead telling her pleased "I usually only use this on my most difficult of pupils because it can get awfully bloody at times"

Serena felt her entire body tense up and knew whatever he had planned to do to her next would be harsh and more painful than what she had endured so far as she heard his voice, give the slightest reprieve asking "that is unless you have something that I wish to hear"

She took a deep breath in and let out a small chuckle thinking back to her younger days when she was wild and free running around the village with her best friend Molly dreaming of the life she could one day have with her aunt reminding her constantly 'you are nothing you were born nothing and sill remain nothing' she let out a loud gulp feeling a tightness welling in her chest and then spoke out just slightly above a whisper telling him "go fuck yourself"

Christopher's eyes slanted into two dangerous slits as he walked over and placed a gentle pat on her cheek which felt more like being punched in the face twice, then quickly slapped her across the face as she let out a loud scream.

He looked down pleased as he grabbed her by the throat to force her to look up at him stating coldly "when I am through with you, you will you will be begging for my mercy, but I will have none to give"

Serena struggled to get air back into her lungs as she took what little strength she still had left in her and replied back coldly "Darien is ten times the man you are"

Surprisingly she could feel the hold around her throat lesson and could breathe easier for the moment anyway, until she felt him placing something around both of her breast as then felt a tight claw ripping into her sides as it squeezed down tighter.

She screamed out from the pain feeling as though her chest was being pulled away from her body as he stood by watching the way her body convulsed in pain as he laughed loudly asking "who's the bigger man now"

The pain continued on further with everything around her feeling like it was spinning, but somehow, she was forced to continue to suffer through this until finally she couldn't stand it any longer and screamed out "stop"

Christopher loosened the grip on the claws he used and gently ran his hand over her chest seeing the small punctuation marks left where the blood tricked down off her sides as he used one of his fingers to wipe off some of the blood and then placed it up against her lips asking her "now was that a nice thing to say Serena"

She lied there breathing heavily unable to form a single word or thought as she kept taking each breath in an out trying to let the pain escape from her body, but it was no use as it only consumed her whole as she heard him question again louder "well was it?"

She kept her eyes tightly shut as she shook her head, knowing not even in her deepest fantasies she could ever escape this place or him as she felt the bindings around her arms and legs being pulled tighter stretching out her limbs, while the tares against her already broken body opened up wider as he screamed out "answer me"

She felt whatever fight she had still left inside of her leave her body as she shook her head telling him back regretfully "no, just make it stop" as she released a long breathe telling him "make it all stop"

Christopher looked down pleased knowing it took longer than he expected, but eventually they all give in, but he had no intention of letting her foolish comments earlier go unpunished as he spoke up asking her "so who is the better man now, hmm"

Serena shook her head sadly knowing this would be her life now torture until she submitted to his demands as she took a deep breath in telling him back "not you" knowing she would be wishing for death long before it finally found her.

Christopher's face dropped not expecting such a comment as he walked along and traced his hand down her stomach to her abdomen as he proceeded lower along her legs until finally he took hold of her right foot in his hand and gave it a light massage telling her "you think you are smart, that you are better than me"

Serena kept her mouth and eyes tightly shut knowing they only seemed to make the situation worse for her as she felt him take hold of her larger toe between his fingers and wiggled it around just a bit telling her with a sadistic smile "your mine now, say it Serena"

She took a deep breath in and let it out knowing she had said those same words before, promised she would be his and his alone, but now that promise meant nothing as she spoke sadly telling him what she had a hard time admitting to herself saying back weakly "I may be yours and you may own this body, but not me"

Christopher held her foot tightly in his hand as he began squeezing it tightly telling her "I see so is that how you wish it to be then, so be it, but I will have to be sure you have no intentions of trying to escape me, there is no escape Serena"

She took a deep breath in not sure how much fight she still had left within her as she heard Darien's voice repeating in her head asking "why must you defy me Serena" and knew what her answer must be as she shook her head telling Christopher back "I will find away from you"

Christopher straightened his back out standing erect as he looked to her asking proudly "is that so, well we'll have to see about that" as he reached over to the table behind him and took a small hammer and held onto her foot firmly with one hand and hit down hard on her toes to make sure she would still be able to walk, but would no longer be running anywhere as he slammed his hammer down again while her cries of pain only got louder.

He slowly began to massage her injured foot in his hand taking a look at his handy work as he toyed around with her little toe and looked to her with a pleasured smile asking "tell me where do you think you will be going to now?"

She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes knowing there was no way to escape him or make this torture stop as she nodded her head giving into the pain by succumbing to his pleasure telling him through unshed tears "do as you wish to this body, but just let me be"

Christopher looked down to his prize as he raised his hand up to his chin intrigued as to what made her so valuable in Montgomery's eyes, when she had a very hard difficulty of doing as she is told and asked her sincerely "as I wish very well, tell me Serena what are you best at, hmm why did he keep you around as he did"

Serena closed her eyes tight picturing Darien's face in her head and remembered all of the chess games they played that she had won leaving him speechless, or the discussions at meal times where he would sit and be genuinely intrigued by her thoughts, and just sitting by the fire on a cold night reading a book together, where she felt safe and wanted wrapped up in his gentle warmth as she shook her head telling Christopher back "nothing you could ever understand"

Christopher squinted his eyes angrily hearing her unspoken comment that he was not as good in her eyes as Darien and asked back viciously "nothing I could understand huh, do you not think I am as good as he is. I am better, he is weak where I am strong"

Serena took a deep breath knowing her answer that there was no comparison between them because Christopher would never be as good as he thinks of himself in his own head, especially not to her with the twisted plans he uses to control women to fulfil his own wants as she shook her head telling him back "no you're not, and never will be"

Christopher walked over to her knowing he had to erase Montgomery from her mind permanently and retrain her as his as he ran his finger slowly along his branding while telling her with a vicious grin "is that so well I am going to make you forget all about him, you will not think of him again when I am finished with you" as he reached down and placed a slow lingering kiss onto her stomach.

He saw her inwardly cringe as he patted along her stomach seeing the blood tricking down where it stained her skin crimson red and then walked back over to the table and grabbed a rounded ring with metal spikes on it, then walked back over to the head of the bed and gently ran his hand over her forehead as he looked to her stating "after a few minutes with this I think you will find your responses will be somewhat different?"

Serena took a deep breath in knowing the pain was about to start again soon and would only get much worse and she could stop it all with just a few words by denying the feelings she had inside and committing herself to Christopher and in doing so betraying herself along with it as she shook her head telling him vehemently "I'd rather die"

Christopher smiled expecting such a insolent response from her as he commented back "Constance said you would show defiance, but I am always up for a new challenge" as he took the metal object and placed it around her head as she took a deep breath in feeling small spikes pushing against her head, but it wasn't so bad so far as he looked down to her with a pleasured grin and ran his hand over his work of art asking "tell me now who is the stronger man"

She kept her eyes tightly shut not wanting to feel his touch or hear his words, or feel anything ever again as she let out a slow deep breath, having a greater understanding of the other girls and wishing she could become one of them and feel nothing as she continued on hearing his voice saying "answer me Serena" as she felt the spikes coming in closer pressing against her skull.

She lied still with her chest somehow continuing to rise and fall with each breath that she took, her ultimate punishment that she would continue breathing through all of this while Christopher stood over her smiling knowing that he was getting pleasure out of seeing her this way as she shook her head telling him back "never"

He let out a cruel laugh as he replied back "we'll see" and then the pain came more intense as he tightened the screw and she felt the little metal shards come pushing against her skull tighter and tighter as her screams echoed out through the small room.

He carefully placed his hand down under her chin to raise her head up towards him with a pleasured smile seeing how pale her face was becoming while asking her with a satisfied grin "have we had a change of mind yet Serena or should I tighten this a bit more"

She lied there gasping for breath feeling her head about to be crushed in as the tears ran down from her eyes knowing she could take no more as she replied back telling him through the open well of her tears "stop you are the stronger man"

He looked to her with a pleased smile hearing her finally admit the truth to herself as he carefully removed the ring from around her head seeing the deep cut left behind on her forehead as he laughed telling her mockingly "you will have to see about getting that cleaned up after I am through with you"

Serena lied back on the bed having nothing left as he looked on pleased to see she was now fully broken in and now ready for him as he slowly used his member to ground into her harder as he took both of her breasts in his hands giving them each a tight squeeze telling her "I need to hear you say it Serena, now speak up nice and clear, and tell me again who do you belong too"

She could still feel the intense pressure pounding in her head that had not gone away, but only intensified as she found herself slipping in and out of consciousness, when she felt a warm hand placed down on her stomach and opened her eyes to see his bright blue eyes looking back at her clearly, with a few wisps of his ebony hair falling down into his face as he gentle smiled asking her "tell me what I want to hear Serena?"

She took a deep breath in wanting this not to be just another fantasy and actually feel his touch again, be in his gentle caress just once more as she quietly breathed out "I am yours completely"

Christopher looked on with a pleasured smile as he pushed himself harder against her feeling the delicate silk barrier of her panty the only thing standing in his way from claiming what he has been so waiting for as he listened to her let out a small groan and knew she was ready for him as he screamed out loudly "say it Serena, scream it loudly, tell me you want me now"

She opened her eyes realizing it was only in her dreams that she could be with Darien in his arms again and feel that way, but this was no fantasy that she was living and wanted it to all be over, but it wasn't she was still in this endless nightmare as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, feeling the tension welling up within her from the pain that he inflicted and just wanted this to be over for good as she screamed out as loudly as she could through thick sobs "yes, please just end this, all of this now"

Christopher nodded his head with a grin knowing she was completely his and unlike her previous owner, here she would forever stay and do as she is told or face the consequences as he told her back "good girl now it's time to get rid of these" as he toyed around with her undergarment.

She felt with her legs trembling as he lowered the panty down from her legs, it had been just a thin piece of material and did not cover much, but it was the only thing that stood in the way between all of her and all of him and there was no turning back or denying the inevitable she was his as she let out a slight sniffle hearing Darien's words in her head ordering her strongly 'you will never let another man touch you'

She silently whispered out "I'm sorry" but was unsure who she was apologizing to, herself for letting go of all the promises she had made to herself as a young girl with big dreams of one day finding the perfect man or to Darien for breaking her promise and allowing another to take her as his own when she felt Christopher push her thighs open wider.

She couldn't see it happening, but she could feel every tear of her heart breaking in two as he put his hand down on her stomach ready to force himself inside of her when a loud knock came at the door.

Christopher turned his head and looked to the door frustrated that he was being bothered now as he yelled out in anger to whoever dared to defy him "go away" then turned his attention back to what he was doing and put two fingers inside of her, feeling how tight she was.

He heard her let out a slight whimper from his touch and knew he had to stretch out her insides more to fit all of him inside her tight walls as he reached over to grab his tongs from the dresser, knowing they would do a better job of stretching all of her out, to fit all of him inside with what he planned to do with her over the next several hours, when the incessant knocking came again.

Serena turned her head towards the door where she heard the knocking coming from again, desperately hoping whomever it was, it was urgent enough to make him leave her, but her thoughts were quickly tarnished as she felt him place a disturbing object deep inside of her.

He pushed the tongs up higher within her as she felt the stretching of her insides and felt the object scraping along her inside walls, when he entered it deep inside her as a tear came strolling down from her eyes while he placed his hand down on her stomach telling her suggestively "just stay as you are, this will help open you wider for me or cut apart your inside walls. I would suggest you not move"

Serena lied as still as she could, but couldn't stop the trembling inside of her, after hearing and feeling a small sample of what his newest toy could do to her when there was another longer knock that came more insistent.

She heard Christopher let out a loud frustrated groan while telling whoever was at the door "I am not to be disturbed, now go away" and then it started again as she felt him move whatever the disturbing object was in and out of her uterus slowly causing her further discomfort when the knock came again causing his hand to slip as she cried out feeling a deep tear to the inside wall of her uterus.

Christopher screamed out frustrated with this turn of events as he slowly removed the object from inside of her seeing a bit of blood that came tripling off with it while the incessant knocking still continued, but he did not pay any attention to it as he looked up seeing her face turning pale white and ran his hand along her abdomen stating "I will just have to do this by hand"

Serena lied there unable to form a single thought other than just feel the air that somehow still remained left in her lungs as it slowly released from her body when a new voice came out from the darkness, it was mumbled, but she could hear a boy saying nervously "I am sorry to disturb you master, but I must speak with you its urgent.

She waited unable to release the breath she held hoping this would be it, what she had wanted and waited for, then finally heard Christopher let out a loud frustrated grunt as he took his finger away from her insides and quickly patted her leg telling her "I will be right back"

She did not feel the sense of relief that she expected when his hand left her body because she knew eventually he would be back to finish what he started as she heard him rustling around the room and the sound of the door opening and closing behind him as she lied there feeling her body broken beyond repair and let the tears escape down from her eyes.

She took a deep breath in and then a second wanting to find a way for this all to end as she lied there knowing this was it, there was no escape this was what her life would consist of, there was no hope left as the voices of her Father and Aunt and Constance and Christopher filed the room. Everyone who held her down surrounded her screaming in her head "your nothing, your only good for one thing otherwise what good are you, you will listen and obey, you should never have been born" with each hateful comment pulling her further down into the deeper pit of despair.

Until she heard that one voice that spoke out louder than all the rest echoing from a distant past reminding her of who she was and could still be if she just continued to believe while telling herself "I don't think you could ever truly lose hope for you never know what tomorrow might bring and I will not well in despair when tomorrow could be a brighter day"

She recognized the voice as her own and knew deep inside she had not lost herself or what her beliefs still are, that this world would not swallow her whole and that she would not let it all end here, she could not give in to a man like him and had to continue on and rise up undefeated once more.

She took a deep breath in knowing this would be her toughest fight yet and did not have much time to wallow away in her own pain and misery, because he would be back in a matter of moments and this was her last chance.

She was more desperate than ever to find her escape from him as she tried to pull harder against the ropes twisting and tugging against them to gain back her freedom.

She struggled while trying to keep her mouth tightly shut to hold back the screams of torture that she felt so he wouldn't become aware of her escape attempts, but with each pull she could feel the tighter the bonds became, while she continued trying to get her arms and legs free while tearing her muscles apart doing so.

She stopped for a moment letting out a few deep breaths feeling the excruciating pain going through her entire body, and didn't know how much longer she had before he came back in the room or how much longer she could resist before she completely passed out from the pain, but continued on with her struggles to finally be free.

Author's Note: Hi everyone okay I know this chapter was a bit intense and had some strong violence, but it will go along with Serena's struggles for the remainder of the story, but whoever wants to see Christopher get what he so richly deserves stayed tuned for the next chapter and as always please send your thought and reviews. Thanks Mars Light.


	70. Chapter 70

Ties That Bind

Chapter 70

Mine

Author's Note: Hi everyone thank you for reading and following along. I know the last chapter became a bit harsh, but I hope this chapter will meet your expectations. Thanks to my readers who are following along and sending your reviews. I love to hear your thoughts and feedback so please continue to send your reviews. Sadly, there are only five more chapters left after this one so keep on reading. Thanks for reading and following along Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Christopher stepped out into the hall to find his new page Adam standing there a jittery young fellow obedient with following orders, except this time as he looked to him aggravated asking "well what is it, I left instructions I was not to be bothered while I am taking care of an urgent matter needing my personal attention"

Adam looked down to the floor knowing he was going against his orders, but knew he heard the sounds of a woman's screams beyond the door as he quietly whispered out apologizing to him "I'm sorry my lord, but you see I had to" when the sounds of the screams he heard came again and he spoke up stating "I beg your pardon my lord, but it sounds like there is a girl that is in terrible pain in there"

Christopher looked to him disinterested as he shook his head knowing this boy would have to learn without question not to ask him about his interests as he replied back sternly "that is none of your concern or has anything to do with your current duties"

Adam not his head respectfully, but deep inside knew what he heard as he continued to look at the door behind him, meanwhile Christopher was growing impatient not expecting there is anything this boy could actually say that was worth taking his attention away from his current task, but moved him on faster so he could continue on with other important matters stating "well speak up boy what is it you dragged me out here for, get on with it"

Adam let out a gulp remembering the real reason he came up here and the men who intruded, especially the one who held a knife up to a woman's throat telling him worriedly "I'm sorry my lord, but there are men that arrived, one of them insisted on seeing you. He was more dangerous than the others he traveled with and said he would kill Constance unless you came to speak with him. I think he really means to go through with it"

Christopher shook his head not showing much interest in Constance's welfare as he put his hand back on the doorknob instructing the boy "I am sure whomever he is that it is just a show to gain some attention. Whatever he wants is not more important than my current company. As an unannounced visitor you may show him in properly to the parlor offer him a few drinks and have him wait there until I am ready to receive him. Now I am finishing with something else that take precedence over everything and I do not want any more distractions is that understood"

Adam let out a loud gulp knowing these men were not the usual travelers and did not feel a glass of brandy would satisfy what they were here for as he looked past Christopher to the closed door behind him and began to wonder if the girl beyond that door had something to do with there arrival as he shook of his head telling him "I beg your pardon my lord, I do not mean to disrupt, but I think it would be best that you speak with these men personally"

Christopher had his hand back on the door knob ready to open it and finish what he started inside as he heard Adam once again pleading "please"

Christopher looked down at the boy and saw he was standing there with his hands shaking as he moved one of his hands up by his throat telling his master nervously "these men are dangerous and I don't think a few drinks will satisfy what they came for"

Christopher turned around and looked to him as he silently thought to himself about looking into getting himself another page, one not half at jittery as this young fellow, who was also not half as inquisitive as he is and called out frustrated "well they have come at an inopportune time"

Adam stood there knowing he had to do something to persuade him as he let out a gulp telling him nervously "I'm sorry my lord. I do not mean to disturb your affairs, but these men" he stopped trying to find the words to describe the scene going on downstairs and finally finished saying "you really should see for yourself what is going on down below"

Christopher saw the panicked look in his eyes and knew he would not get a moments peace until he went and saw for himself who these intruders are as he let out a loud huff knowing this had better be worth delaying his plans over as he conceded telling the boy "very well, but this had better be quick I have other obligations to fulfil"

Adam let out the breath he was holding relieved that he was able to convince Christopher to go with him and no one would be dying today or so he hoped as he looked towards the door again and replied back "thank you my lord"

Christopher waved him off aggravated that his plans would have to wait a bit longer in order to deal with these pesky intruders because one of his servants couldn't do their job properly as he called out to him "go about your other business, I will be along shortly"

Adam looked to him with a loud gulp knowing he was entering back into the room again. Where he had heard the woman's screams coming from, but knew enough not to further question his master's orders as he nodded his head telling him solemnly "very well, but please do hurry"

Christopher nodded his head and quickly waved the boy off as he replied back calmly "yes, yes" and then waited until he saw the boy turn around and walk back down the hall again out of his view then turned the knob and opened the door.

He walked into the dark room closing the door behind him seeing the small candle left burning was almost completely burned down to its nub as heard her let out a frustrated scream as a smile crossed his face knowing of the screams that would soon follow.

He walked up to the bed seeing how red her cheeks had become as she continued trying to do the impossible and break free of him as she continued pulling on her bindings and then watched pleased as she let out a tired worn out sigh of frustration.

He placed his hand down on one of the ropes tied around her wrist seeing that it still held strong doing its job, but she had scrapped up her wrists fighting the inedible which were now bleeding from being torn up apart by the rope as he smiled telling her "my apologies for keeping you waiting. I hope you did not start getting off without me" as he bent down and licked the open cuts along her wrist.

Serena made a tight fist in her hand feeling his tongue on her skin wanting to desperately use her hand to punch him in the face, but knowing he was only toying with her letting her know in his own cruel way he was aware of her escape attempts that did not come to fruition as she felt him run his finger down her arm slowly while telling her in a mocking voice "you can scream all you want. It will do you no good, but I wouldn't keep trying to pull at these ropes if I were you. They will not stop tightening and each time you pull it will only get worse for you. You cannot escape me like you did the last time these ties are strong Serena and you are all mine now"

She lied there with her arms stretched out high above her head in a painful manor as his words sunk in that she could really be stuck here like this with him for an undetermined amount of time, when she felt his fingers circle around her dry throat.

She could feel her throat tightening up from all her heavy breathing and was in desperate need of a drink of water or something to soothe her savaged throat as cried out to him hoarsely "please, please just loosen the ties some. I cannot go anywhere tied up like this you said so yourself"

Christopher lowered his hand down from her throat and put it up by her forehead instead feeling the sweat coming off her brow, from the pain she was obviously experiencing as he bent down and whispered to her ear "you would like that wouldn't you for me to untie you, but it won't help you, you cannot escape from this place and I will not untie you until you learn your place and who your rightful master is, so you better accept your circumstances"

He watched with pleasure as her face scrunched up in distaste as she let out a frustrated groan telling him "you disgust me" and then let out a loud scream as she continued pulling at her arms as he stood back and watched the pain she was doing to herself and let out a loud laugh telling her "you never learn do you"

Serena took a few deep breaths trying to gather what little energy she still had to fight him off with as he ran his fingers over her bonding seeing the fight in her was lessening telling her back pleased "you see that is what they are made for, to make sure that you won't get any ideas of trying to escape until I am through with you, but go ahead and try. I am rather enjoying watching you do so, but as you have witnessed the more you try to pull away the more the ties will bind you to me"

He reached down and put his hand across the rope seeing parts of it stained red and gave the ties around her wrist an extra tight twist, then listened for her slight whimpers just to be certain she would give up on any ideas of trying to escape.

After watching her struggle for another minute unsuccessfully, he was finally satisfied seeing she understood now there was no escape from him and she would be staying put as he gently patted her on the head while telling her in a disciplinary manner "now be a good girl and stay as you are. I will be gone a little longer than expected and when I return. I will teach you another lesson about doing as your told, so don't go anywhere"

Serena lied there unable to move her arms any further as she felt the pain radiating down from her shoulders through her arms into her chest while his laughter echoed through the room as he walked back out the door and closed it behind him.

Serena lied still for a moment and thought of the words he used that he planned on teaching her another lesson which meant that the pain would soon follow when he returned as she tried to find whatever was left inside of her to continue fighting with and thought back to all the heroes in the stories she read, always living to see another day, to never give up and keep trying another day longer, but what did they all know about real pain as she let out a tired frustrated scream and gave her arms one final pull.

She lied there with her eyes closed knowing Christopher was right and escape was impossible as she heard her aunt's voice in her head telling her over and over again as a young girl 'you are a girl your mind is a waste to men. Real men are only interested in one thing and that is what you should be good at'

She let herself sink lower into despair knowing such would be her life now, this grim fate of catch and release where Christopher was the hungry cat and she was the mouse and realized she was too tired to continue running any longer.

When she heard a slight voice come out of the darkness like a dream questioning "why do you bother reading so many books when it is not like they will actually get you anywhere?

A small smirk crossed her lips remembering the inquisitive look he had on as she replied back "it is not always about the journey that you take on foot, many of the best lessons I have learned have come from the pages of these books" when she heard many different voices speaking out loudly for only her to hear with Monsieur Dumas and his guidance from The Count of Montecristo 'all human wisdom is contained in these two words wait and hope' and Ms. Austen's words of enlightenment from Emma 'I may have lost my heart, but not my self-control' and finally Charles Dickens immortal words from a Tale of Two Cities 'Nothing that we do is done in vain, I believe with all my soul, that we shall see triumph'

She opened her eyes up wide determined to live by these immortal words and continue fighting for another day and a better tomorrow. She was given this gift of extra time and would not put it to waste as she continued pulling trying to yank her arms free from his hold.

She let out a loud scream feeling her body being torn apart from the inside and then finally stopped as she caught a deep breath realizing pulling herself free would not work and shook her head telling herself "there must be anther way"

She lied there with her eyes covered in the darkness, knowing this was his cruelest behavior leaving her blinded with nothing to find a way to escape with as she shook her head not letting herself sink into further despair and tried to focus on what was to come next. She knew Christopher's leave was only temporarily delaying the inedible and soon he would be back and so would his toys.

She felt the pains along her chest rising from where he had whipped and burned her skin and deep inside, she knew the worst of what would be done to her, still had yet to come. The thought of which made her find what little strength she still had left in her and let out a mighty scream as she tried wiggling her arms and legs free, but the ropes just burned tighter under her skin until she had no other choice, but to stop before there was nothing, but shards of herself left.

She lied there letting out a deep breath feeling too tired to continue and could do nothing more than wait for him to return, that right now her greatest strength she could show was continuing to live through this nightmare and fighting another day to gain her escape.

She closed her eyes tight and hoped to get lost in oblivion as she tried to picture somewhere else in her mind, somewhere she could be at peace as she took a deep breath in and could smell the roses in bloom all around her from his garden when she heard Darien's voice coming up from behind her saying 'I thought I would find you out here beauty such as yours, will always seek to find such equal beauty in comparison, but nothing could ever equal'

A tear started to run down her cheek remembering the few special moments they shared and how quickly they fleeted. She had long ago given up on her dreams of finding love and creating a life with Darien. It was not the greatest situation being with someone who could never trust or love anyone back, but it was better than being here tied up like this as Christopher's prisoner waiting for whatever new horrors he could come up with.

She shook her head sadly knowing she should have taken the moment and said a final goodbye because now she would never see him again, Christopher would never allow it and even if she did escape this horrid place and found her way back to Darien he would probably have already moved on and replaced her with someone else and the thought of that made her heart hurt most of all.

Christopher walked down the hall disinterested giving serious thought to turning back and having his men handle whatever problem the uninvited guests were causing so he could get back to more important matters as he called out loudly "Brutus…Anton… Jack"

He expected his men to show up in front of him, but surprisingly they did not show, as he continued walking and growing more impatient while hollering out for them.

He let out an aggravated sigh seeing he would have to deal with the intruders himself and continued walking down towards the main foyer when he heard yelling from down below with a familiar voice demanding "where is she?"

He stopped at the top of the staircase witnessing the spectacle going on below and thought for a moment about turning back around and ignoring that his men were currently left grouped together unarmed, while they argued for their release with three others that were not his of own company holding up swords to his men's chests while another stood nearby watching.

He recognized the fourth man standing across from them with a deep scowl as Andy one of Darien's most loyal and oldest comrades as he did a shake of his head thinking to himself good help could be so hard to find as he let out a small chuckle and then heard Andy call out loudly to the other men stating "keep them silent or I'll make them that way"

He took a careful step down the stairs then turned his attention to the side and saw what all the fuss had become about, his old pal Darien who had come by unannounced was at the moment holding Constance up by the throat against a wall as she struggled to breathe under his tight hold as he screamed out loudly at her "you have one last chance to speak up before I break your neck like a twig"

He watched with an amused grin knowing Darien always had a way of getting right to the point as he watched Constance continue with her struggle putting both of her hands up to his while trying to break free from his tight hold as he loosened his hands slightly asking her "well speak woman"

Constance looked back at him with hated burning in her eyes as she squeaked out the words "no, she'll get what's coming to her"

Christopher looked to her with a little smile knowing she had the makings of a good servant and knew when to keep her mouth shut, but did not expect her to last long enough for it to make a difference as he turned back around to started walking back up the steps when he heard Brutus the leader of his guards begging for his life as he screamed out "look we can make a deal here"

Darien looked over to the guard who was crazy enough to expect that he would be allowed to lay a hand on Serena when he saw Andy walk over to the man with his sword raised up high to his chin looking for answers and questioned back "what kind of deal?"

Brutus let out a loud gulp feeling the sharp point to his throat as he told him sincerely "look we are reasonable men and are willing to share" Darien turned to look back at him without blinking an eye as he spoke "kill them all"

Christopher unwillingly decided it would be best at that moment to make his presence known or lose what few loyal guards he still has as he calmly walked down the steps to the intense scene going on and cleared his throat loudly to attract everyone's attention.

He let out a small chuckle witnessing he had everyone's full attention now as the room stopped and turned around to face him including his old friend Darien with whom he had no doubt of why he was here, but it would do no good. She belonged to him now and he had no intention of giving up his newest toy.

Darien lessened his grip on Constance as she fell down to the floor on her knees in front of him and struggled to get air back into her lungs. While his mind was currently elsewhere seeing Christopher enter the room wearing nothing, but a robe as he watched him step up closer and kept his hand on the hilt of his dagger ready to draw first blood if it came to that.

Instead he watched intrigued as Christopher stepped up to him with his hand extended in a warm greeting as though there last parting did not end with his fist connecting with Christopher's face and wondered what game he was playing now as Christopher spoke up telling him "Darien old friend I was unaware you would be arriving. I am afraid we were unprepared for your visit"

Darien stood in front of him, not sure what game he was up to, but had no intentions of playing as he kept the same cool tone and told him straight forward "I'm not here on a social visit, you have something that's mine"

Christopher nodded his head knowing exactly why he was here, but he would not get her back at least not anytime soon and not in the condition he expected as a smile crossed his face thinking of how he planned on using her for his own delight as he kept up the same polite tone of gentleman telling him "I see well would you care to enter my study so we can discuss this matter like gentleman over a couple of brandies"

Darien stood there for a moment looking at Christopher's face knowing at one time he had considered him to be a friend, but now could see under the dangerous smile, he could be the master of deception and nodded his head in agreement stating "very well"

Christopher clapped his hands together excitedly as he looked to his men standing hostage telling Darien with a small grin "excellent and since this is a friendly chat perhaps your men could act civilly as well"

Darien looked to his men who were holding their swords up waiting for his orders and then nodded his head to Andy telling him "release them, but keep an eye on her" as he looked over to Constance stating "we have unfinished business"

Andy walked over to where Constance sat on the floor and pointed his sword down at her neck stating "just give me a reason" then looked over to Darien with a smile telling him "get her back for all of us"

Darien nodded his head in confirmation seeing all was under control out here by his men and knowing as long as he was with Christopher Serena was still alright as he followed Christopher into his personal study off the main foyer as Christopher closed the door behind them.

Darien stood firm blocking the exit door with his arms crossed to be sure no one would be exiting this room without getting though him first as he watched Christopher carefully walk across the room to a small wet bar and poured himself a brandy as he held up another glass and looked to Darien asking "care for a drink I have an intense imported selection from all over the world"

Darien shook his head knowing this was no social call why he was here and told him back firmly "no" then looked around the room he stood in seeing there were animal heads mounted all along the walls and then thought of Serena and the way she could be tied up at this very moment as he tried to keep his voice level and looked to Christopher trying to keep his tone deceptively friendly telling him "this is some collection you have here"

He watched from where he stood seeing Christopher look around the room, but noticed he did not seem that interested in the sport actually more bored as saw him raise his glass to his mouth and take another sip of his drink telling him back disinterested "yes hunting deer and boar it gets tiresome after a while. I needed a hobby to get my blood rushing again I am sure you can understand, anyone can hunt animals there too stupid to no better. There's no excitement in the capture. You do know what I mean don't you. The thrill of the chase and then the claiming of the reward"

Darien tilted his head slightly knowing he was no longer speaking of animals and at one time he enjoyed the hunt as much as Christopher did, but things changed she changed him as his back became rigid thinking of where she could be held at this very moment and got right to the point demanding "where is she?"

Christopher avoided his question for now as he walked over and took a seat down in an overstuffed chair and raised his glass to him asking "tell me my old friend do you still think of that night at Champlain with that girl who twisted herself in all sorts of interesting ways. I wanted a piece of that but alas it was not meant to be" as he looked to Darien with a knowing look stating coldly "as usual you got taste of her first"

Darien shook his head getting tired of the game Christopher was playing as he replied back sternly "she wasn't worth the trouble" but knew if he was going to get anywhere with Christopher he had to play his game only better as he stepped away from the door and walked over to the bookcase checking out the various titles when one specific one caught his attention Sense and Sensibility as his mouth curved up in a small grin telling Christopher "an interesting selection of books you have here?"

Christopher turned around to look at him as he let out a small chuckle asking "finding more time for reading these days, now are you?"

Darien turned around to face him hearing the implication of his words as he nodded his head telling him "yes I have found much enlightenment through the pages of certain books, this one in particular, for now well let's just say it is not what we think or feel that makes us who we are. It is what we do or fail to do"

Christopher looked to him as he let out a loud laugh hearing his old friend gone soft stating "a charming sentiment coming from you, but what does it have to do with this"

Darien shook his head knowing it was a direct quote she once told him, that at the time he did not take much thought into, but now everything was different and replied back "nothing you could possibly understand"

Christopher narrowed his eyes hearing him repeat the same comment she did earlier as he swallowed down more of his drink telling him "well I prefer to have more important things to spend my time doing then reading a book such as enjoying a special treat"

Darien looked to the man in front of him and saw the shadow of the man he was before she came along into his life and disobeyed every order he set for her, successfully ripping down the walls he had put up as he stepped forward tired of all the pretenses telling him "you know why I am here you took something that is mine, I want her back, now where is she?"

Christopher started to laugh as he stood back up from his chair and turned to Darien and began to rub his jaw while telling him "yours no, no my friend that is where you are wrong, you let her go. She was ripe for the picking and as I told you before I would get my hands on her" as he smiled thinking of the screams she let out for him and turned to Darien with a sinister smile stating "She is MINE now and I intend on keeping her, she has a certain amount to pay for from the displease you caused me from our last meeting" as he picked up his glass and took another drink

Darien walked over to him and knocked the glass clearly from his hand across to the other side of the floor as he grabbed him by the collar ready to punch his face in and shook his head telling him back "never, what happened between you and I is between us leave her out of this"

Christopher did not seem to pay him any mind to his angry outburst as he slowly removed Darien's hand from his shirt and could feel his eyes piercing down into him as he took a step back and calmly explained "Darien, Darien you see I do not easily forget and I paid good money for her and I do not pay for something I do not plan on enjoying thoroughly. Now we are both men of action are we not, I won't stop something I started until I see it finished all the way through"

Darien did not blink an eye telling him quickly "if this is about the money, I will give you double, triple whatever it is you paid for her, but somehow I do not think this has anything to do about the money"

Christopher scratched his chin seemingly to give his offer some thought as he told him with a small grin "you are right my friend as usual and indeed it is a very generous offer and I will tell her you said so next time she is screaming out my name, but as I am sure you can understand I am in a bit of a rush this evening. I am sure you can understand why yourself; I am willing to make a counter offer for you"

Darien shook his head feeling the anger burning up within him from dealing with Christopher's games, but as long as he kept Christopher here talking Serena was still safe and away from whatever plans he had in store for her and hoped he wasn't too late as he shook his head telling him back sternly "no, no deals I'm only interested in one thing that you have of mine"

Christopher walked back over to the bar and took out two new glasses and poured two cups of bourbon knowing it was Darien's drink of choice as he walked over handing the glass to him with a grin stating "mine what an interesting word that is"

Darien took the offered glass, but did not drink out of it as he held the drink in his hand and watched Christopher walk by him with a satisfied grin then stopped and turned around to face him stating "I'll tell you what I am going to do for you my oldest friend. I am going to let bygones be bygones and put that whole ordeal in the past behind us and make you a generous offer. I am going to give you what is mine Sydney, Clarisse, and Kimberly triplets all well trained in pleasuring their male superiority"

Darien shook his head not believing Christopher's words for a moment that he was looking past their altercation saying adamantly "no"

Christopher put a hand to his shoulder, knowing of how Darien preferred his girls and whispered to him "wait now hear me out sit enjoy yourself, relax have a few drinks and I will send a few of the girls in for your pleasure"

Darien still held the glass in his hand still not taking a sip as he shook his head repeating like stone "there is only one I am interested in"

Christopher began to laugh knowing Darien better than this as he walked around him asking "one, come now. You and I are men of great hunger, how can you ever fill up your appetite on only a sampling, not when the main course awaits and I have triplets before you. Imagine it three at once. Sydney is great at blow jobs, and Clarisse is great with her tongue" as he looked to him knowing no man would pass up such an offer whispering behind him "and Kimberly will let you stick it anywhere you please. All well trained to do whatever your pleasure is. You can fuck one from the front and one from behind while the other pleasures you orally"

Christopher watched as Darien lifted up his glass and took a drink seeing he was not such a lost hope after all and could tell his interest was highly piqued and was considering his generous offer

He started to walk towards the door pleased that the disruptions were over and he could get back to his special project as he told him "sit relax enjoy yourself have a drink I will send for the girls. I think you will be well satisfied"

Christopher started to open the door when the glass that Darien had been holding crashed against the door shattering into pieces inches from his ear as he took his hand away from the doorknob and turned around to see a very stern-faced Darien starring back at him saying "no deal"

Christopher stood surprised he really thought he had him, but right now he was feeling agitated knowing he was being further delayed from what waiting for him upstairs and turned to Darien telling him harshly "take the deal you won't get a better offer from me. I am not giving up my newest pawn just yet perhaps in time when I have had my fill of her, but I plan on enjoying this one for some time. I have a debt to pay with her and I intend to collect in full"

Darien clenched his fists together feeling a fury inside of him unlike anything he ever felt before as he imagined Serena tied up waiting and threw down the liqueur cart beside him to the floor and then reached down grabbing one of the broken bottles as he walked forward and picked up Christopher by his shirt as he brought the broken bottle up to his throat telling him menacingly "I am through with your games, where going to play things my way now"

Christopher went to open his mouth to speak and only got himself hit in the face with the shirred bottle as Darien spoke telling him more forcefully "unless you are speaking of where she is, I do not want to hear anything else from you" as he hit him across the face with the broken bottle again leaving bloody streaks in his path.

Christopher felt the blood trickling down his face as he reached his hand up and looked down seeing the blood left on it by the crazed man in front of him as he screamed out "you're mad do you have any idea of who I am"

Daren took a deep breath in then let it out as he slammed his fist into Christopher's stomach causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards to the floor as Darien grabbed him up by the neck onto his knees to face him and took his knife from his back pocket and jammed it into the floorboards just narrowly missing Christopher's manhood as he used his other hand and grabbed the back of his head pulling it back tightly telling him "I missed on purpose next time I won't, unless you want to end up castrated the hard way. Tell me where she is now"

Christopher's eyes went lower to where he saw the blade in front of him inches away from his manhood, then looked up seeing the redness in Darien's eyes as he shook his head saying back with his voice squeaking out "now Darien let's talk about this"

Darien grabbed his knife out from of the floorboard while still holding Christopher down in front of him and held the knife up dangerously close to his neck saying longingly "you know what I always enjoyed the most hearing her call out MY name, tell me has she called out my name"

Christopher looked to him knowing the truth of his words as a satisfied smirk crossed his face replying "yes she did once, but I made sure she will not be repeating it again"

Darien eyes blazed with an infernal torment to think of how Christopher had touched her, which was mostly his fault for allowing him to get that close to her in the first place as he slammed another fist into Christopher's stomach telling him "I'm done talking to you, either you start telling me where she is or I will take you apart piece by piece, now tell me where she is?"

Christopher shook his head as he leaned over in pain knowing she would pay dearly for this, while trying to keep his voice steady from trembling telling him back "no, I am not saying a word you cannot kill me and you know it"

Darien placed the knife right up against Christopher's neck and pushed slightly until he saw a small amount of blood come trickling down from his neck as he shook his head telling him "I wouldn't move if I were you, things could become an awful mess"

Christopher looked up at him from on his knees as he shook his head stating firmly "you cannot kill me" Darien pulled the knife away and told him with his teeth gritted "I may not be able to kill you, but you would be surprised what I can do to you that you would live through" as his fist came in contact with his face again screaming out "now tell me where she is?"

Christopher would not answer as he reached up to his neck and slowly moved his hand down seeing the blood on his fingers as he shook his head telling him "I am going to make her pay for your mistakes"

Darien stood back up from the floor slowly as he released his hold on him and stepped back, while Christopher got back up onto his feet and kept his eyes focused on Darien the whole time as he dusted himself off stating "that's more like it"

Darien stood in place not saying a word keeping his eyes solely on Christopher as he held the knife in his hand and watched as Christopher turned around to put his hand on the doorknob turning it and then heard from behind him "sit u fais un pas par cette porte, je te mettrai en pieces" (if you take one step out that door I will tear you to pieces)

Christopher removed his hand from the door as he looked to him with a little grin stating "I see so now I understand where she learned it from., I guess picking up on another language was one of her many talents"

Darien looked to him with a delightful smirk knowing of the many little surprises that made up his Serena as he walked over to Christopher telling him "I didn't need too she taught herself" as he grabbed hold of Christopher's arm and twisted it around behind him until he heard a loud crack.

Christopher looked up at him feeling unable to move his arm to see Darien standing over him like a strong force to be reckoned with stating back "I didn't say you could go"

Christopher stood there cradling his injured arm as he looked up seeing a darkness in Darien's eyes that surpassed anything he had ever witnessed before as he shook his head telling him "look I am a reasonable man what if we shared her. I'll take her for a while get her trained in properly and then once I am done with her, I will send her your way for her French lessons"

Darien quickly punched him in the face repeatedly successfully breaking his nose again and making him lose sight in one eye as he grabbed his shirt and told him forcefully "I don't share and you can learn a valuable lesson by opening up a book as I don't think you will be doing much else for a while" as he through Christopher down to the ground and held his knife up in his face telling him "tell me what I want to know or this time I am not planning on missing"

Christopher watched with his one good eye as Darien held onto the knife tight and was just about to bring the knife down close enough to cut off his member with one quick shot when he looked up to him with his eye wide open desperately pleading "stop, stop, wait"

Darien hesitated for a moment holding the knife inches away from him asking with vengeful fury "well go on speak up"

Christopher took a deep breath in knowing how close he came to losing everything and was unable to take his one good eye away from Darien's knife and then put his hand in his pocket and took out a brass key telling him with a deep breath "here up the stairs down the long hallway first door to the left. Now for god sake man will you drop the damn knife?"

Darien put the knife back in its holster as he grabbed the key from Christopher's hand and punched him across the face once more, knocking him down to the floor as he stood back up looking down at the pitiful sight in front of saying "smart choice"

Darien held the key to Serena's freedom firmly in hand, then headed out the door by purposely stepping on top of Christopher putting the full pressure of his boot down crushing his dick hard beneath the weight of his heavy boot while Christopher's screams echoed out through the room as he looked down at the crumbled man on the floor before him with one final request saying "and stay far away from her, otherwise no title that you can claim will save you from the unspeakable torment I will deliver" then exited out the doorway.


	71. Chapter 71

Ties That Bind

Chapter 71

Helpless Against you

Author's Note: Hi everyone sorry for the lateness of this chapter I have had a bit of a crazy day and week, but thank you so much to all my readers for following along with this story. I have appreciated hearing all of your thoughts and feedback and I know many of you have been waiting for this chapter to come and I did not want to disappoint and make you wait longer and I sincerely hope that you are pleased with how I wrote it.

On a separate note I will be away for a few days this week and please no threats, but I will not have time to work on my stories, so the next chapter of Ties and Sunset will probably be delayed a few days, but I will try to get them out as quickly as possible. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and it will hold you over the extra few-days until I can get the next chapter completed.

Thanks for reading and following along with my writing and please continue to send your thoughts and reviews as I enjoy hearing from all my readers. Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Darien came walking out of Christopher's study with the key to his salvation grasped tightly in his hand as seven men turned to look his way, with various emotions present on their faces of both relief and surprise depending on who they served.

He stepped forward towards his own men after closing the door behind him to block out the sounds of Christopher's whimpering which could be heard beyond the door.

Andy looked towards him with a slight nod of his head in approval not expecting anything less to the end result of their short meeting in Christopher's study, while Christopher's own men stood on guard clearly not pleased with this turn of events with deep scowls showing on their faces.

Darien paid no heed to any of the men's whispering about of what happened beyond closed doors, and would not waste any more valuable time in finding Serena then he already had done so to go over details.

He headed straight towards the staircase in a quick dash when the biggest and strongest of Christopher's men came forward stepping in front of him blocking his way to the staircase as he crossed his arms in from of him stating proudly "you'll go no further"

Daniel quickly reacted seeing the brawny man's scowl and blocking Darien from his path and made a threat of his own holding up his sword to the man's chest, while motioning for him to move aside telling him in a lethal manner "step aside or I'll run you through"

Darien kept a composed posture with the deadly threat in the air as he placed one hand on Daniel's shoulder and looked to the guard in front of knowing he was the one who had spoken out of place of his Serena as he walked up to him keeping his shoulders firm telling him calmly "your master will be in need of medical attention you may want to get on that right away"

Brutus looked to the proper man standing in front of him seeing that he had blood splatter on his shirt and was confident that none of the blood was his own as he shook his head telling him firmly "I don't take my orders from you"

Darien nodded his head calmly stating "you're correct" and then quickly elbowed him in the face and then grabbed him by the neck in a tight choke hold as he bent him down and planted a fist to his stomach telling him proudly "you don't give them to me either"

Brutus could only nod his head not expecting that kind of attack from a noble as he choked out "yes sir"

Darien dropped the burly man down to the floor as he looked to the other two men standing there with dumbfounded looks on their faces as he ordered out coldly "gather your man from the floor here and leave now"

Brutus carefully stood up from the floor feeling weak and disoriented as he took two steps back, while not taking his eyes off of Darien, knowing unlike Christopher. Darien was a steel force not to be reckoned with as he shook his head telling him hoarsely "I think we have other business to see to in the study" while the other two men he was with quickly raced over to his side and grabbed their fallen comrade as they all quickly retreated into the study.

Darien watched on carefully to be sure they were gone and would stay that way as he looked to Daniel telling him sternly "make sure they do not interfere" then began to charge up the stairs not waiting for any further delays to come along when Andy called out behind him asking "what do we do with her?"

Darien let out a small frustrated sigh with the further delays he was experiencing and turned back around to look at where Andy stood with Constance sitting below him on the floor in a heap. No longer the fine lady of the household who gave everyone orders to follow and used her authority to manipulate others as she looked up at him with her eyes desperate as she pleaded to him begging for forgiveness stating "my lord please have mercy, know all that I did was for you"

Darien looked down at her with complete disdain knowing that every word she just spoke was false and the only thing she cared about was holding power over others so she could keep ultimate control all to herself which was never hers to begin with, but saw with his own eyes she would take any means of doing so to get what she wanted, even death.

He had stayed up many sleepless nights waiting for her capture, planning out his revenge on her, so much so that it consumed his mind and made him lose sight of the one person in his life that did matter and the danger he thrust upon her in doing so. He took a deep breath knowing that seeking vengeance upon Constance no longer mattered as much to him as finding Serena did.

He looked towards Andy with a shrug of his shoulder knowing that Andy had his own score to settle with her for manipulating his orders and Constance would be deserving of whatever punishment she received and told him confidently "I will leave that in your very capable hands"

He showed no remorse as he began to turn back around to walk up the stairs and heard Constance once more begging "please don't you have it all wrong" but ignored her cries of innocence as he had done so once before, only this he had no doubt of her guilt and quickly continued running up the stairs as he heard Constance's screams from down below and then all went silent.

He rushed up to the top of the staircase not wasting any further time on distractions and followed the directions Christopher's gave and took the corridor to the left.

He stood in front of the first closed door and took a deep breath in knowing he was going to finally see her again after long days of waiting and wanting to hold her close, when the thoughts of the last time he had seen her invaded his mind, with the hatred she held burned into her eyes for him and wondered if she would let him hold her at all, he had so much to make up for, when he heard a voice call from the other side of him say "wait"

He placed his hand on his dagger ready to fight off whomever was going to stand in his way of getting to Serena and leaving this place behind then turned around to see the boy from earlier who let them in standing there as he looked to him, seeing the boy as not much of a threat and stated calmly "I do not have a problem with you boy, move along"

Adam looked to him puzzled knowing he was a lord of some kind as his own master is, but did not behave as such and had shown excessive force in entering here, but from what he overheard from the other guards downstairs, he was only here to help as he asked curiously "you are here for the girl aren't you?"

Darien stood on guard while looking at him and placed his dagger back in its holster, not seeing the boy before him as any real threat and wondered what the boy was thinking of trying to stop him alone as he crossed his arms over his chest not letting him, anyone or anything else get in his way of finding Serena and getting her back home with him where she belonged as he told him firmly "I am"

Adam nodded his head seeing his assumption was correct and felt a sense of relief knowing he was only here to save the girl, then let out a nervous gulp knowing he was disobeying order telling him back "you're in the wrong place, follow me"

Darien looked to the door he stood in front of knowing this was where Christopher had told him to go and then over to the boy who stood waving him forward as he took a deep breath in and followed his intuition.

He followed the boy to the end of the corridor keeping his eyes peeled for any potential traps and turned to look at the boy who seemed genuinely wanting to help, but had learned not to take others on just their actions, but their motives as well and looked to him asking suspiciously "why are you helping me?"

Adam took a deep breath in knowing he was going to be in a great deal of trouble for helping this gentleman once Lord Christopher finds out as he continued walking down the long hall and thought of the woman's screams he heard earlier and knew there was only one choice he could make and told him quietly "because it is the right thing to do"

A small smirk crossed Darien's face hearing the boy's words and knew this boy reminded him very much of someone else he knew, who has a lot of courage and a big heart also as he nodded his head telling him "indeed it takes a strong person to stand up and do what they trust is right, even if they are breaking many rules in doing so"

Adam walked quietly down the hall as he bit down on his lower lip nervously, knowing of the price that would come with disobeying a direct order telling him "I am not looking to cause trouble I only want to help" as he led him to the end of the hallway and then they turned the corner to a much smaller one that was much darker with Christopher's pictures hanging on the wall.

Darien looked around seeing Christopher's preference in décor and knew the boy had led him to the right place as they walked up to the first door on the left and Adam turned around to be sure no one had followed them here and told Darien nervously "I heard a woman's screams coming from this door earlier, but I must leave you here. I can't let anyone find out it was I who led you here I can get into a lot of trouble if they find out, the girl is inside enter quietly take her and go"

Darien nodded his head knowing the boy was risking a great deal of himself and would probably have a strong punishment to follow once they figured out who helped him as he put his hand out for the boy knowing he may never see the lad again, but would always be grateful for his assistance telling him sincerely "thank you"

Adam looked down to his extended hand surprised seeing a gentleman of his nature extend his hand out to him and knew the man in front of him was nothing like Christopher who would barely look him in the eye as he nodded his head and shook Darien's hand telling him nervously "they will realize you are here soon, you must hurry" and then turned and quickly left down the hall leaving Darien standing by the door alone.

Darien took a deep breath in knowing it was the courage of a young boy like this that led him here and that he had a job to do to protect those deserving of his admiration, when his attention was thrown forward hearing Serena's screams on the other side of the door.

He quickly grabbed the doorknob and turned it trying to open up the door, but found it locked and then took the brass key out of his pocket that Christopher had given to him. He held the key up not sure if this was another one of Christopher's games and put it into lock relieved to see the key fit the lock.

He tried turning the key, but felt the lock sticking as he slammed his fist against the door by yet another obstacle standing in his way, but he was ready to break the door down to get to her if he had too as he tried again jiggling the key in the lock and turned the key once more giving the door an extra hard push and finally it opened.

Serena lied down helplessly with the pain coursing throughout her entire body as she tried to catch her breath knowing time was running out and Christopher would be returning soon with whatever new torment's he had instore for her.

She tried desperately to pull her arms and legs free, but nothing seemed to work she was trapped here in this endless nightmare. She had tears streaming down her eyes from the constant pain she felt of having her body ripped open by a vicious animal and knew Christopher would be well pleased to see her in such despair, his newest victim.

There was a strong part of her that wanted to just give in, stop fighting and feel nothing to spare herself from any further pain, but by doing so it would be giving into his carnal pleasures and she wouldn't let herself be his no matter what became of her.

She let out a deep breath knowing whatever time she had left would be spent in this room and she would continue to fight with what she had left, it would not be pleasant and the pain would eventually become too much, consuming her whole, pulling her down deeper into the darkness, but she still had air left in her lungs to breath and tried harder still tugging at her arms knowing time was running out and that Christopher would return soon and so would the pain he would inflict, the only question left was how much more could she possibly take before everything went completely to darkness.

She tried pushing at the tight binding around her ankles hoping to loosen there hold and could feel the throbbing down in her feet the more she pulled on the ropes and knew Christopher's threat was not without merit and it would be difficult if not impossible to get her freedom when she couldn't move her feet without feeling an intense pain.

She hated being left helpless in the dark with no way to see or expect what was to come next and turned her head left and then right to loosen the blind fold covering her eyes, hoping to see once again if nothing else so she knew what was to become of her, but found the blind fold like everything else around her was too tight and she could not get it to budge, even slightly.

She stopped struggling and took a deep breath in hearing voices nearby and listened to the sound of the mumbled voices outside the door and began a desperate attempt with all the strength she had left within her to pull her arms free from the ropes, but only ripped her flesh apart even more with each struggle she made until finally she let out a loud horrible scream feeling her bruised skin burning against the tight rope.

Finally, after an endless struggle she lied back with her body broken and spirit defeated knowing Christopher would be returning at any moment and she was still no closer to being free. When she heard a sound that she dreaded most hearing of the door opening and closing.

She froze like a statue on the bed feeling her heart beating radically knowing Christopher had come back to complete what he started, only this time her luck had run out and there would be no further disruptions.

Darien pushed the door open quickly and rushed into the small room not sure what he expected to find after hearing Serena's scream, and quickly surveyed the room seeing it was not what he expected to find being completely dark and mostly hidden in shadows as he closed the door carefully behind him.

He took a cautious step forward from never being in this room before, but knew of it well from the way Christopher bragged over his various conquests and the way he enjoyed handling them, which meant Christopher's toys were somewhere here also.

He took a slow step forward hearing nothing, but silence around him and looked over to see a small nightstand and what was giving off the only amount of light in the room a small candle with a flickering flame as he walked slowly over towards it.

He looked down and could see the bed nearby where she laid, but could not see her shining eyes looking upon him only a dark silhouette of a woman lying perfectly still on the bed and felt his stomach crash down to the ground fearing he had been too late as he placed his hand down to her forehead and felt her shutter.

He stepped away quickly feeling a strong sense of relief run through him that he wasn't too late after all as he caught his breath and then looked around the room knowing she had been screaming for a reason before he came in here and kept his guard up to be certain it was only them left alone in this room, but only one thing inside truly mattered to him right now, getting her out of there safely and as soon as possible.

Serena lied still trying to keep her breathing steady while inside she was still trembling as she felt a hand placed down on her forehead and began to shutter thinking of that horrible contraption he used on her before and then listened to him walk away and waited to hear Christopher's mocking voice explaining the pain he would soon inflict upon her, but instead she heard nothing, but silence all around her which in its own way was much worse.

She was not fool hardy enough to believe that the pain was over because Christopher was getting off on her screams which meant it would soon come again only worse as she closed her eyes tight and tried to think of somewhere else, somewhere safer, where she was wrapped in his warms arms and knew she was no longer alone in this dark dismal place.

Darien looked down seeing her arms were bound tightly and reached over to carefully pick up the candle to light up the area where she laid and witnessed the rawness of the skin on her wrists and moved the candle down lower to see her face, but found her eyes were covered by a mask with only her luscious lips waiting there to be molded with his own as he reached down to cover her own lips with his, but then stopped seeing the trace of blood coming down from the side of her mouth.

Serena started to tremble feeling the closeness of his body nearby and knew for whatever reason he was taking his time with her trying to increase her fear by the second doing so, and it was working , but too well because the quietness he showed was not like Christopher at all he enjoyed bragging and forcing control over others and it made her start to question if the person in this room with her might not be Christopher at all, but perhaps one of his men as she let out a sudden gasp at the realization.

Darien moved the candle along the bed slowly seeing her mouth was not the only spot where blood had been let out and placed the candle back down on the nightstand so not to drop it and set the whole room up in flames which at the moment he wouldn't mind taking this whole place down as he fisted his hands together in a tight fit of rage seeing he had been too late after all.

He never felt a need for vengeance as he did at that moment after seeing her lying there with her chest still steadily rising and her heart beating, but her body had been compromised and broken as he removed his hand slowly following the pattern of the many whippings she had been given, causing the cuts he witnessed along her skin that Christopher had placed there as he grabbed his dagger and through it as hard as he could back at the door behind him as he let out a blood curdling scream.

Serena lied still hearing a man's scream and knew this was definitely not Christopher with her when she felt her whole body go stiff as a hand brush against her skin and was surprised to feel his touch was not harsh but gentle and soft against her skin, only the thought of whoever else was in this room with her and how many more would follow made her tremble inside as she shook her head crying out "don't please"

Darien quickly removed his hand away from her stomach watching as she visibly cringed expecting just the small touch of his hand had brought her further pain, which was something he wanted to avoid at all costs as he looked down seeing that her blood was now on his hands and knew her injuries were worse than what he first expected them to be.

He turned around and took a deep breath in knowing he needed to keep himself in check for her sake and not go downstairs to rip Christopher's throat out and stepped forward putting his hands down on the table in front of him to steady himself on what needed to be done as he took a deep breath in and then looked up to see there on table in front of him were all the tools laid out that Christopher had used to cause such markings on her.

He ran his hand smoothly across all of Christopher's favorite toys, each lied out perfectly one by one and did not say a single word just looked down on what Christopher had bolstered about to him on many occasions of how he kept complete control with these toys and what he could do with them and he had used then now to destroy such sweet perfection as he grabbed onto the table with both hands and quickly knocked over the entire table down to the floor with one loud bang.

Serena felt scared hearing a loud crash nearby and being left in the same room with a man that would let out a loud scream and follow it shortly after with a loud crash that was strong enough to shake the bed she was tied to.

She struggled with the blindfold again feeling fearful and unsure of what kind of man he was that would let out such a blood curdling scream and then touch her in a certain way, which left her nervous as to why he was here and what he wanted from her as she took a deep breath in and tried to ask with her voice trembling "why are you here?" even though she was pretty certain she knew what he wanted from her.

Darien turned around at the sound of her gentle voice calling out to him and felt his hands still shaking with the anger he had rising within him as he stepped closer to the bed and took a seat at her side and went to raise his hand to remove the blind fold she wore when he stopped seeing something else catching his eye and placed his hand down instead on the large letter 'C' that was left branded onto her skin.

Serena waited holding her breath to get a response back from him, but again he stayed quiet hearing nothing else in the room, but his heavy breathing and then she felt the touch of his hand against her skin, but then just as quickly once again his warm touch was gone and the sound of his footsteps was all she could hear of him walking around the room which left her even more puzzled.

Darien stood in the center of the room as he took a deep breath in, he had always took great pride in his sense of being in complete control and having all the power over others, but at this moment he felt sick to his stomach and completely powerless as he looked over seeing her lying there with her body badly broken knowing that he was to be blamed for what Christopher had done to her.

He at one time wanted this silent obedience from her and used a similar style with her himself to get it and found it mostly effective to control all her actions, but she had been different and ended up being what he needed most. Only now Christopher had taken it a step to far as he saw her lying there before him blindfolded and trembling with her arms and legs tied to the bed and the various cuts and burns that covered her skin, but he knew that was only part of what she had gone through, what he himself had put her through as her words echoed through his mind from before she had left him, when he lost his smooth demeanor asking "do you enjoy seeing me like this" and knew his answer as he looked down at his own hands seeing her innocent blood spread across them.

Serena could hear him across the room taking a deep breath in and then let it out and bit down on her lower lip cautiously knowing so far this stranger had done nothing to hurt her, but it did not explain why he was here as she slowly opened up her mouth hoping maybe he was different and had some sort of a soul left in him and she could convince him to help her get out of this place or at least get word to someone who could as she silently breathed out "please"

Darien turned around quickly at the sound of her voice and knew why he came here and what he had to do to see her free as he made a silent vow to himself that he would never cause her any further pain and went to place his hand down on her leg to remove the binding and then felt her cringe by his slightest touch and quickly removed his hand away, knowing just the slightest touch on her skin caused her further pain and discomfort which he did not want to add further.

Serena felt goosebumps forming on her legs feeling how close he was standing to her, but still with little sound hearing how quiet he was. She wasn't sure what was going on or what he had planned for her and could still she feel a hint of danger from him presence, but also something else warm and a different feeling she was unsure how to describe, but knew this man could be her only hope.

Darien looked down seeing how fragile she looked and wanted desperately to take all of her pain away and replace it with only pleasure, then looked over to the bedside table and like a small beacon calling out to him was a single red rose lying on the night stand.

He let out a small chuckle thinking of the first time she had brought him flowers she had said at the time it was to give him pleasure and it was that moment that attracted him most to her and brought him intense pleasure every day following and he only hoped now that this single rose could do the same for her as he reached over and picked up the rose from the nightstand.

Serena felt the bed shift again slightly with his added weight beside her, only this time she did not feel afraid by his closeness. She knew she should, but for some reason it wasn't fear that she felt, but something familiar like an added warmth of security come around her from his closeness that she couldn't explain.

Darien turned around hearing her let out a content sigh and looked down at her sweet face knowing it was not that long ago he had her underneath him where he would enter inside of her and fill her completely giving her a rise until the sun came up the next morning, while hearing her scream out his name over and over again throughout the night as he gave her multiple orgasms, but that was all before, and this time, this time it would be different. It had to be as he carefully placed the rose over her luscious lips.

Serena felt the touch of something soft and silky against her lips and knew just like the others what he really was doing here and wanted from her, only she was no closer to being let go still left tightly bound as she tried moving her arms up again pulling at the ropes for her release, but with no use.

She let a small tear escape down her cheeks knowing she could never be free; it was only her wishful thinking getting the better of her as she lied back with her tears of frustration and humiliation coming down her cheeks thinking that she could ever actually be free of this life.

Darien quickly removed the rose from her lips and watched her struggle with the ties and worried she would cause herself further harm as he reached down and took hold of her hand in his while giving it a gentle squeeze as he whispered by her ear telling her "shh"

Serena lied there after experiencing a small sample of what his intentions now were, but what left her more confused was who this man really was, she knew from the way he touched and caressed her body he was different from all the others here and that left her scared and worried and not because he hurt her, but because deep inside of her it felt good to have him this near, his presence was in some ways comforting in this dark abyss.

She let out a small sniffle feeling fearful and confused that she should not be feeling this way especially not here with this stranger as she lied back and could feel his warm lips come down as he placed a light kiss down to her chest and for the briefest of moments it was like she felt a sudden jolt come straight to her heart.

Darien saw how tight her body had become after the small kiss he gave her and looked down knowing it was a mistake to do so especially not here, but could not regret the taste of her against his lips once more as he placed his hand down on the crisscross pattern of the many lashings she had across her skin knowing the pain that she was feeling was more intense, then his current need for her.

He was no doctor, but knew he had to get her the help she needed and soon because she could surely use one, only there were some injuries here that would forever be carried with her deep inside as he watched her try to pull and struggle against the bindings that held her down.

He knew he needed to take her faraway and leave this place, get her somewhere safe with him where he could keep her safe and protected as he gently placed his hand to her forehead to tell her it would all be alright now and she would be going home with him when he heard her speak up weakly "please, please stop this all of this. I can't take no more I just want this to end, make it stop"

He took his hand away quickly not expecting to hear such words from her, the girl who had an endless optimism as he shook his head having a hard time seeing this is the same girl he knew as he replied back "you don't want that"

Serena closed her eyes tight hearing Darien's voice once again in her head knowing she couldn't escape him, he would always be with her following her through this dismal place as the tears started streaming down her eyes, feeling as though she was betraying herself and her own heart as she cried out "please I just want this to end all of it, I want to go home. Please make it stop. I don't want to feel this way any longer"

Darien backed away from the bed knowing the torment she was going through was far worse than he originally expected it to be and wanted to force his hands around Christopher's throat and tighten his hold as he watched with a pleased smile and slowly choking the life out of the man, while giving him every pain imaginable, so he would have some sense of the pain he felt watching her suffer like this.

Serena wanted to fight harder knowing the confusing feelings she felt inside where for another and she needed to get herself free. She needed to leave this place back to get back to something that made sense. She felt frightened by her own weaknesses of being captured here, losing the mad she loved, and now the confusing feelings she had running deep inside of being with a man she couldn't even see, but reminder her so much of someone else as she let out a loud groan and only added the strain to her arms as she continued to pull away with the tears streaming down her cheeks as she screamed at herself "you must be strong"

Darien saw she was struggling with the bindings to get free and moved his hand along her arm to the ties holding her wrists down. He quickly crossed the room and grabbed back his dagger from the door then walked back over to her as he placed one hand to her forehead and with other took one quick swish, he cut the rope holding her arm in place.

He watched on with a pleasure smile as she realized her struggle was over and slowly moved her hand around as though it were moving for the first time only, he could now see how deep the cuts ran from the tightness of the rope.

Serena slowly brought her hand down to her chest not believing that it could have actually been possible, that this man would actually release her as she let out a slight whimper and held her hand close to her chest feeling that she could actually move it again without the heavy strain of the binding around holding it tight, while thinking to herself that maybe just maybe she could be set free.

She didn't know who this man was or why he came to her or what he wanted from her, but was so thankful for him that he did come along, as she felt the sweet breath of a release leave her chest, until she felt the trace of his finger over her lips, she opened her mouth slightly to speak and thank him for what he has done for her when the next thing she knew his finger was replaced with his lips coming down on top of her own.

She was startled at first by his kiss, but only at first as she experienced the first real kiss on her lips, she had experienced in days getting deeper. It was both soft, pleasant, and left her wanting more as she felt the same need coming from him when his tongue slowly dipped around the outside of her lips looking for entrance.

She didn't know what was coming over her and knew she should stop this, but didn't want to, whatever this was she was feeling she didn't want it to stop as she let him put his tongue further into her mouth seeking out her own and found herself slowly parting her own lips for his entrance.

Darien didn't know what took over him at the moment, but seeing her lying there and the gentle smile that came across her face was enough for the carnal craving inside of him that had been lying in wait these past several days to take over completely.

He missed her taste more then he could admit to himself as his tongue came out needing to experience this with her just once more, and surprisingly to him it didn't take long before he felt her arm encircling his back holding him near her while she kissed him back with the same fever.

Serena felt her self being taken away by his kiss it was so sensual and so passionate, so perfect as she closed her eyes enjoying this sensation he was brining out of her again and thought of another place, another time like those in her story books as she let out a content sigh, realizing it wasn't just in a book that she had been kissed like this before it had been real ad no book could describe in words the tender and longing she felt within.

She could feel herself back there in his arms with their lips locked on each other's with their bodies entwined together while he kept his arms wrapped closely around her as she held on tightly to his waist needing to have more of him and for a brief moment they were back in his bedroom on castle hill with their bodies connected as he drove her to her highest peak.

She could feel the sensations building up within her as she felt his hand lower down her skin as she gave into their deepest desires and just when she didn't think it could get any better than this she felt him slowly break away from their kiss as he reached down and gently cupped her cheek wit his hand as she let out a satisfied sigh and whispered out her hearts truest desire "Darien"

Darien was taken back by how well she responded back to him even after their last parting and knew he wanted to continue this with her, but not here not this way as he pulled away from her while he could still find the strength to do so.

He ran his hand gently across her cheek knowing she was something more special to him, then he knew how to express when he heard what he had missed, what he craved for the most, his name come out from her sweet lips.

He was over joyed hearing that even with everything and the miss communication they had between them she still called out his name as he bent down and removed the blind fold wanting, no needing to look into those piecing blue eyes of hers once more.

Serena quickly froze in place as she took in a deep and gasped aloud realizing her horrible mistake that she had gotten so caught up in her fantasy that she had actually found herself wanting to believe the impossible that it was actually Darien kissing her instead of this stranger.

She kept her eyes tightly shut and felt the loss of his touch on her cheek and waited for the hard slap to come across her face again or possibly something worse as she waited for all her hopes and dreams to be dashed and find out she was permanently stuck in this dreadful place.

When she felt instead something unexpected as he placed his hand behind her head and removed the blind fold while she kept her eyes tightly shut afraid to see who she would find looking back at her when she heard a gentle and familiar laugh.

She knew it had to all be in her head again that she was just imaging it, it couldn't really be, it was all a fantasy he couldn't really be here with her as she slowly opened her eyes up wide to see Darien sitting in front of her with a smile on his face as he told her with a large grin "hello beautiful"

She had to blink her eyes twice to be sure this wasn't some amazing dream, this wasn't some fantasy she was experiencing, but was actually real he was here with her, right now as she cried out "Darien is it really you?"

He looked to her with a smirk glad to see she seemed pleased enough to see him as he gently touched her face and responded back "it's me"

Serena lied there feeling all of the emotions from the past few days wash over her, all the pain she went through and now to have him here with his tender touch wiping away her tears as she looked up telling him "I was so scared"

Darien let out a slow breath after seeing with his own eyes how fragile she was and knew Christopher had succeeded in breaking her, but she was still his and somehow he would make sure Cristopher would pay for this as he reached down and placed his hand on her stomach telling her comfortingly "I know, but it's over now"

Serena tried to sit up on the bed to feel herself be wrapped into his warm arms again to feel safe and wanted, but soon realized she couldn't move to get to him as she looked over seeing her right arm was still stuck in place.

Darien looked over at what had caution her attention and saw her struggling to get her arm free as he quickly stood up from the bed and grabbed his knife from his pocket and with one quick swipe freed her other arm and before he knew it she had thrown herself into his arms as he dropped the knife to the floor so he could have both of his arms to wrap around her.

He held her as close to him as he could knowing the simple movement had to give her great distress and could feel her body shaking from the trauma she experienced as he heard her cries turn into sobbing as she told him "you did come for me"

He kept his arms wrapped around her tightly breathing in her scent, enjoying just having her here in his arms once again as he kissed her on top of her head telling her "always"

She reached up and wiped away the tears from her eyes as looked back at him feeling hopeful for the first time in days and asked begging him "please take me home?"

Darien didn't speak he didn't need to as he lifted up one of her hands and looked down seeing how swollen and red her wrist was along with a few open cuts and scrapes from the rope. He placed a short kiss on her sore wrist and gently placing it down in her lap.

She looked to him alarmed worried that he might think of actually leaving her here as punishment for leaving him, but that thought only lasted for a second as she saw him reach down to the ground and grab his knife in hand again and then stood up and walked over where her legs were tied up and cut away the binds freeing both of her legs.

She looked down and slowly moved her legs around again glad to be free, but her feet hurt a great deal by the movement as she shook her head telling him "everywhere hurts", then watched as he walked back over to the front of the bed and placed his hands out for her telling her "I know come, let's get you home"

She nodded her head liking the sound of going home again with him as sat up slowly placing one foot to the floor and then the second as she winced at the slightest touch on her broken toes.

Darien stood looking at all the visible bruises on her and did not want anyone else to see her this way, besides adding in the see-through bra and panty that Christopher had chosen for her to wear.

He took off his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders it was very large on her, but it did cover her well enough for right now, but all he could think of was wanting to put his hands around Christopher's neck and squeeze until there was not a breath left in him, but for right now Christopher would have to wait he needed to get her home.

He placed his hands out to help keep her up steady on her feet as she took one of his hands and used her other trying to hold the cape closed around her as she tried to stand on her own, but found herself feeling very dizzy and wobbly on her feet.

She tried to take a step forward towards the door wanting to get far away from this horrible place as she could, but started to lose her balance as she reached out for Darien to steady her, but before she knew what even happened he reached down and scooped her up in his arms cradling her towards his warm chest telling her "I've got you"

She rested her head down against his chest breathing in his scent, feeling for the first time in her life safe and warm, knowing this is what it felt like to have someone who cared for her, while he held her tightly against him.

Darien cradled her up into his arms holding her tightly. He could feel how much lighter she felt in his arms. It had only been gone a few days since they had last been together in bed, but he could tell she had lost a great deal of weight since then.

He shook his head knowing he needed to get her back home where she would be properly cared for and carried her outside of the room and started walking down the hall wanting to get her back with him where she belonged as soon as possible.

He walked out of the dark hallway towards the light and could really see through the sunlit window there were plenty of cuts and bruises along her body that the cape would not cover.

He gritted his teeth knowing he would have a very strong word with Christopher where not many words would need to be spoken, but that would have to wait for another time, but what concerned him also were the other bruises that appeared to be healing that were only maybe two or three days old and he had a strong intuition where those had come from.

He walked down the steps holding her close to him not wanting to ever lose the feel of her touch again and looked down seeing before he reached the bottom step that she had already fallen asleep in his arms whether it was from exhaustion or the pain became too much he was unsure as he held her close to him promising "tu es en securite avec moi ma beaute endormie" (you're safe with me my sleeping beauty)

Andy looked up to the steps hearing movement and quickly ran over to the staircase seeing Darien walking down the steps holding an unconscious Serena in his arms as he asked concerned "is she alight?"

Darien nodded his head as he looked around seeing his men were the only ones there and they seemed to had everything under control as he held Serena close to keep her safe with him replying back "yes, but we need to get her out of here"

Andy nodded his head seeing for himself how pale her face looked and the numerous cuts that were showing along her legs as he rushed over and held the door open.

Darien started to walk towards the open-door holding Serena in his arms when he heard someone walking down the steps behind them.

He turned around quickly ready to fight whoever would dare try to stop him from leaving with her only to look back and see the boy who helped him standing at the top of the staircase with a slight nod of head as he held Serena a little closer to him promising her "I won't let any more harm come to you, not now or ever again" and walked outside followed by his men.

Author's Note: Hi everyone okay once again sorry about the late chapter and I will try to get the next one out as soon as possible but for now please send your thoughts and reviews. Thanks Mars Light.


End file.
